Quirked Connections
by RedDwardGimboid
Summary: Alex was fine on the streets, scraping through each day. At least she was free, having finally escaped. When a weird pro Hero with gold goggles and messy black hair keeps appearing and erasing her quirk, she's unsure of him. He offers a way out, a chance. She dares to hope. Can this Hero really help her? Or is it just another trap waiting to snap shut? Only one way to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Welcome to my first My Hero Academia Fanfic!**

**Set before the first season, by about five years or so. **

**If you've read my stuff before you'll already know my habits on canon, but if not, allow me to explain! I love the characters, world, and story of My Hero Academia. But this is a Fanfiction. I'm having some fun and felt like sharing it with you guys, so whilst GENERALLY things are gonna go along with canon, there will likely be variations. To story. To characters. The kinds of things that would definitely be slightly (and I do only mean SLIGHTLY, I keep all canon characters as IN character as possible!) changed with the introduction of a new character, which I am doing! My OC Alex! So all that is to say, stick around and have a read, but don't assume everything will follow exactly as it does in the Anime. Hope you enjoy!**

**Full disclosure, I have not thus far read the manga, so whilst I intend to stick to as much canon detail as possible, aspects not covered in the anime may well be sketched in by my own little head-cannons. **

**Disclaimer (which I will only put in once because it's a massive "duh"): I do not own My Hero Academia.**

* * *

The first time he cancelled my quirk, I turned tail and ran, skidding into a couple bins and scaring an alley cat. I'd never known anything like it. My power was gone, poof, just like that. Nothing around me moved to my will, not even an empty beer can rattled. Maybe it was cowardly to run, but give me a god damned break, I'm a kid! The second time, I stayed put, waited till he was close enough and then punched him in the dick. _Then_ I ran. The third time he only cancelled it for a moment before holding up his hands in surrender and giving me that damn smirk. I lowered my hands from their sparring position and straightened up. He didn't approach, he didn't move, he just watched. One of his brows slowly raised and so did mine. This guy was weird. Long dark hair, gold goggles to hide his freaky red eyes, and all black from head to toe otherwise. Except his white scarf. Never seen him except in these back alleys, and rarely during the day either. Is he a hero or a villain? I can't tell. I think that bothers me most of all. I can't get a read on him, and he seems to be able to turn off my quirk like you'd turn off a damn tap. He makes no sense. But he doesn't seem to work for Shigaraki, if he did he'd have dragged me back to that place the first time. But so far, it seemed like he was fine. And that I confused him as much as he confused me. At least, that's my assumption from the way he keeps finding me and watching me. Unless he's just another creep.

So here we are. Time number three. I smooth myself down and draw myself up. He doesn't scare me. I keep my hands behind my back just in case though. No point in him noticing I'm… cold. Yeah. Just cold.

I grit my teeth. "What you wanting, Mister?"

"To talk, unless you're planning on running off again?"

"Can you blame me?"

He huffs. "Guess not. Should I stay up here? Let you keep your distance and avoid me getting punched?"

I tilt my head. "Loner dude comes towards a helpless little girl in a back-alley. What else am I meant to do?"

His brows disappear under his shaggy fringe. "Helpless? Hardly."

"Well that'd be how I sell it to the cops, so spit it out Mister." I glare, angling myself just a little in case I do need to run. He speaks nice enough, and he is actually keeping his distance, but I won't chance it. Not again. "Why you following me?"

"I keep getting reports of petty thefts in this area. Thought I'd come see what was going on."

I look him up and down. "So you're a pro?"

"Why so unsure?"

I shrug. "Don't look like either that I've met."

"Either?"

"You're not shiny, and you're not an asshole. Well… So far." I add when that smirk reappears. He hops down from the fire-escape, perching on one of the larger bins. I edge backwards. "What's your hero name?"

He rolls his eyes. "Eraserhead."

"Like on top of a pencil?" I snort and he nods. I roll it round my mind and it rings a couple vague bells, but very vague ones. "You're not on the news much, are you?"

"I tend to work at night where there's less reporters. Can't say I get along with the media."

"Because you're not shiny?"

"Because they want me to be." He shrugs and sits down, one leg hanging as he props himself up. Very casual. Very easily trusted. Nope, not falling for that. I edge back further. "Look kid, I'm just wondering a couple things. Stick around long enough for me to ask?"

"What's in it for me?"

"Not being immediately arrested."

I glare, taking a couple more steps in retreat. "You'd have to catch me first."

"You've only gotten away the past couple times because I let you. Trust me."

He was probably right. I'm hardly the fastest runner, can't say I've eaten well enough to be a strong kid. The guy is a pro hero, takes down big baddies every day. I was nothing. If he wanted me captured, he'd have already done it. I sigh. No point in running then, if he wants to catch me, he can. So if he was working for Shigaraki or the guy behind the screen then I'd already be back there. I rub my wrists as I shake the thought from my mind. Find out what this weirdo wants, then leave town.

I fold my arms. "C'mon then, what're the questions?"

"How old are you?"

"Ten-ish."

He nods and notes things down in a small pad of paper. My palms sweat.

He pauses. "What's your quirk?"

I raise the bin beside him and drop it. He raises a brow and I lift a couple more things before letting them settle against the damp concrete.

His pencil taps against his notepad. "Telekinesis?"

"Sure." I shrug. "I can move shit without touching it. Whatever that's called."

He writes. "Telekinesis."

"Good to know." I look at my hands, wondering if there were other people with the same quirk. Probably. And probably better at it too.

"Finally, what's your name?"

"Alex."

"Last name?"

I tilt my head. "Not got one. Don't know who my parents are or were."

He frowns, mouth doing that pout thing everyone's did. "Kid I'm–"

"Don't tell me you're sorry because you ain't, and I'm doing just fine thanks."

His pencil stops. "So you're not a runaway?"

I flinch. "Not from a family, no."

He frowns harder and I hold my hands tight behind my back. "Take my picture, run it through your fancy systems, you won't find anything. They've done it before at the stations, they've all tried it."

"Why've you never been placed–"

"You said 'finally'." I jab a finger at him. He snaps the book shut and hops down from the bin. I lean back. "You changed your mind, Mister? Taking me in anyway?"

"No, I keep to my word. I'm just concerned about a kid being left alone on the streets." He sighs, scraping his hair back and fixing his goggles back into place.

Usually I'd be laughing at the forced sincerity, but at that moment I can't conjure even a giggle. He means it. Most would probably call the guy cold, perhaps a little mean. He's not smiling or using a soft voice, he's talking normal, like I'm an adult. But he's not cold, and definitely not mean. I've seen mean, I've felt cold, this is just… quiet. He works at night, doesn't like the noisy reporters and genuinely gives a crap. He's not shiny, but he's definitely not dull.

I scuff my shoe off the ground. "No need to be worried about me Mister, I do just fine."

"You're a kid, you're not meant to just make do."

I snort. "You're a pro hero, you're not meant to care unless there's a camera watching."

His body goes kinda rigid and I feel his eyes raking over me. I said too much. The line was crossed and I'd pised him off, right? I always end up pissing people off.

I dip my head and start to back away. "Maybe see you around, Mister."

"Yeah… Sure thing, kid."

* * *

**SHOUTA POV**

"Didn't know you were in the market for a side-kick." Nemuri laughs before downing her drink and waving for another from the barman, throwing in a wink to earn a couple extra measures.

Shouta had been telling her and Hizashi for the past few weeks about his patrols and the recurring meetings with the little girl. Dark hair cropped short, probably cut with some kind of knife. Skin like milk, big dark eyes that seemed to stare right through him, and a scowl that could scare any cop. Slight but strong, about average height or a little less. Scars already littered her hands and a couple on her face too. Minor ones, but obviously she had already seen too much. Already survived too much. He guessed Alex was twelve or more from her demeanour on his patrols, and hearing her talk with the other homeless, but it turned out she was only ten. He hadn't sensed a lie. So either she was very good, or he had been wrong. So young.

Shouta leans back in his chair, nursing the last of his beer. "All jokes aside, I dunno what to do. The kid has a record for petty thefts already, and an encounter with a thug that never went beyond her being patched up at the station. But when I tried to ask about her being placed she shut me down. I reckon she'd run from anywhere she got placed."

"So you've no idea what happened to her parents?" Nemuri accepted the fresh drinks and leaned forward on the table. "Nothing?"

"No. She has no idea what her last name is supposedly. And she was right, her picture isn't associated with any runaway kids or missing reports. If she has runaway, she's done a damn good job of changing her appearance."

"Or she's been gone a long time."

"True." He drained the bottle. "She seemed strong, no denying that. And her quirk is already pretty powerful. Just sucks that a bright kid like that is gonna spend more time scraping by than anything else."

"You've seen plenty homeless kids before, what's so different about this one?"

"I dunno…" He traced a pattern in the bottle's condensation, smirking as he recalled her comment about him nt being 'shiny'. Weird kid. "Maybe I just like her? She's kinda funny."

"I thought you said she punched you in the dick?"

He snorted. "She did. Not a bad shot either."

Hizashi finally sat up, having been leaning his head on his arms for the past ten minutes. Amazingly enough he was perfectly awake. "Man, she sounds like a mini-you. All hard up against the world and sassing everyone in sight. Y'sure you not got a secret love child no one told ya about?"

Shouta smirked. "Not likely to be the case."

Nemuri drummed her fingers against the table. "You sure she's not a trap?"

"Trap?"

"That crime family you've been tracking, you sure they're not trying to play on your softer side and get you all hung up on this kid?"

Shouta chuckled and shook his head. He was hardly known for being soft, especially on kids since he started working on UA. No. This girl was something, but not a trap. Something special. He frowned into his beer and wondered why he couldn't get his mind off her. Maybe it was her lack of apology. Maybe it was the refusal to let him see her shaking hands. Maybe it was just that she refused to give into a world hell-bent on breaking her. Whatever it was, she stuck in his mind.

She was definitely shiny.

* * *

**ALEX POV**

The money floats seamlessly, pulled from the man's wallet without his notice. Just as planned. No mess. No fuss. No big chase through the streets for a couple notes. I let it drop into my palm, only slightly dampened by the rain. If a guy keeps a fifty in his wallet, then he could definitely afford to lose it. The guy likely wouldn't even notice meanwhile it'll buy me food for a couple weeks. I slink back into the shadows and wait for the next suit with a poorly hidden wallet. It wouldn't take long. Within five minutes another saunters into view. Damn, he needs to rethink the size of his side-burns. Those are nasty. I concentrate and a note gives way, floating towards me bit by bit. Closer. That's it. I might even be able to rent a room in a crappy hotel for a night when it's cold. Get myself a shower and some extra blankets. How much is it to get a room with soap–

The note flutters to the ground.

What the hell? I try to lift it but nothing happens. Maybe I'm tired. I hop down from my perch to get the money by hand, old fashioned but it would do. Once safely back in the shadows I try shifting some rubbish from one bin to another. Nothing. I swallow hard. I look around, but I can't see that Eraserhead guy. Usually he just appears, no hiding. So what's going on? I try again but get nowhere. Okay. Deep breath. No need to panic. Maybe it's part of growing up, my quirk just acting up. Sure. Growing pains, that kinda crap.

"Why not take the whole wallet?" A rough voice asks from above.

I dive out the way, blade drawn as soon as I'm on my feet. Red eyes watch from the fire escape, a mess of long black hair floating up from the pale face.

He holds his hands up. "No need to brutally attack me. It's a simple question, kid."

"Why the hiding? You had me freaking out you asshole." I try not to let the angry and confused tears fall. It's been a week of patchy sleep and random encounters. I'm thin in patience. I grip the blade tighter, body aching for my quirk. It's been a while since I felt helpless. "Why you watchin' me again?"

"I saw money floating out of people's wallets. Only logical explanation was a thief. But then it occurred to me that a proper thief would take the whole wallet. More efficient." The eyes dulled and I felt a part of myself return.

His hair deflates and he hops down from his perch, landing deftly on the bin where I had been previously. It still surprises me how nimble he is. Clearly he's good in a fight, I can't be too careful. He's only talking for now, but the weirdest ones do.

I try the rubbish again. It floats easily. "So you fuck with quirks?"

"I cancel them, yes. Now then, why not take the whole wallet?"

"Maybe I'm just a shit thief." I glare at his smirk.

He scratches his unkempt stubble. "Nah. If you're good enough to remove a single note, you're good enough to be smart and take more for less effort. So answer me properly before I get bored, kid. Got better things to do than banter with a child."

"Doesn't seem like it." I tap my foot. He grins. He waits. I sigh and lean against the wall opposite–he wasn't gonna go anywhere without an answer. "No need to totally ruin their day, right? Most of those suit guys won't notice a single note gone. The whole wallet… I dunno, there could be photos of their kids in there. I can't sell that, so why steal it?"

"Interesting."

Little did I know that in that measured smirk, my life had changed.

"Yeah real fascinating." I step away from the wall. "We done?"

"I did just catch you red-handed kid. I wanna talk to you, so join me at the station for a chat."

I click my tongue. "Right. So you are handing me in. Great. Well it was meant to rain tonight, so I guess a spell in a cell won't be a total waste."

I start walking in the right direction and he follows, coming alongside me. At least he's got the decency to not cuff me or grab me. I'm going along with it, because like I say, it's meant to rain tonight. And I'm tired. And I'm hungry. And sometimes the nice desk sergeant gives me sandwiches. But they better not take my cash. The guys I took from won't even notice. So all the cops are gonna do with it is use it for doughnuts. Plus, if need be, at the station I could always get out once Eraserhead had left, not like I had trouble picking a set of cuffs.

"So whaddya want to talk to me about?"

"As you're willing to come along to the station anyway, I thought we could talk there? Warmer and less likely to suddenly be soaked."

I nod. "Wouldn't wanna ruin your hair now would we?"

He snorted. "Of course, I spend hours on this unkempt look."

"I can tell."

The desk sergeant seems to recall my prior attacks on her cuffs, advising that they be left out of the situation entirely–she had already lost three sets to me. She was always nice about it though.

As I wait for whatever this weird red-eyed, floaty black haired hero intends, the sergeant gives me tea and a sandwich. I was just glad it wasn't a lollipop. Sweet sentiment but not great for a belly growling louder than the malfunctioning coffee machine in the back. They still hadn't fixed it. I eat, I drink, I wait so long I fall asleep in the seating area. Sure, I could have ran, but it was the comfiest I had been in two weeks. I could get some decent sleep in the lobby, no need to worry about creeps trying to get hold of me. Unless Eraserhead counted as a creep. Oh well, I can crush his throat if need be.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty, wake up."

I respond eloquently with a loud grumble.

A weight appears next to me on the bench, and Eraserhead hands me a fresh tea. "Get some rest?"

"Yeah, you took freakin' forever." I sit up and take the tea. "What's going on? Am I being booked or what?"

"Or what." He sips his coffee. The golden goggles are slung round his neck now, partially covered by his strange white scarf. I shuffle closer on the bench and prod his arm. He looks spindly, but the guy is pretty built. He'd be hard to hold back with my power. I have to keep that in mind when needing to make a break for it.

He raises a brow.

I shrug. "Just trying to get a read on you."

"What're you finding?"

"You're weird."

"How so?"

I sip my tea. "You're shiny in a different way, y'know?"

He chuckles under his breath. I hadn't meant to say that. My cheeks warm and I stare at my tea, it ripples as I shiver. Don't be nice to them dammit, then they think they can take advantage. Rookie mistake.

"Hey kid, you're free to go any time, I just have a few things I wanted to sort out and talk to you about. But the door's there. Free world." He gestures and even as I stand, he just sips his coffee. Casual, like before. No stress, like before. If this guy is trying to trick me into something, he's damn good at his job.

I look to the desk sergeant as I take another step.

She nods. "Free to go honey. Record's cleaned up too so no need to run next time you see us."

I'd already stopped, but then I look over my shoulder to the Hero. "Why clean my record? You expecting me to owe you a favour or something?"

"No, I just–"

"I didn't ask for nothing so I don't owe you–"

"Firstly, that would mean you _had_ asked me for something. Double negative. Secondly, no, you owe me nothing. Thirdly, you wanna know what the 'or what' is, before you split?"

His dark hair covered his eyes, and he softly blew on the coffee. It rippled like mine, but the way he wants it to. Control. At all times with this guy, he had complete control. Except with me leaving. But even then, he doesn't panic, he doesn't get tense. My power fluctuates like mad when I get tired, when I'm scared, when I'm lonely. It's how Shigaraki and the man behind the screen wanted me. No control, so I could be controlled. How does Eraserhead do it?

I step closer to him. "What's the 'or what'?"

"You've got potential, and already a damn good grasp on a tricky power. I'm impressed, and it isn't often I get to feel that. Or to be genuinely intrigued by something, let alone some_one_."

"Fucking super, Mister. Mind getting to the point?" I sip the tea, but can't deny my hands are shaking. That tricky word 'hope' enters my mind. I have no idea why, or what for, but his tone is like being led down a corridor towards warm light. Like an unsaid promise is in his voice.

He smirks again. "Potential like that shouldn't be wasted, and on the streets you're wasted. I want to rectify that."

My nose wrinkles. "I'm not a stray you can just pick up and–"

"Not suggesting you are. I'm offering you a home, not a collar." He finished the coffee and stood, cracking his back and pulling his hair out of his face. He tied it back. Instantly, he looked more 'normal'. He then knelt down and looked up at me, narrowing his eyes for a moment before shrugging. "It's probably the least logical thing I've ever done. But fuck it, you've got potential, and I don't fancy having to bust you a few years once some slimey villain's got to you, or–"

"Suggesting I'm some kinda chump, waiting to be victimised?" I jutted my chin out. The guy clearly didn't know a lot about me, though it was good to have that clarified. My past remained my own. He didn't know my silly story. This was just him taking me as he saw me.

He purses his lips. "Conversations work better when you don't interrupt."

"Guess so."

"Can I finish?"

"Sure." I look to the side and note the fascination in the desk sergeant face. Is it me or him she's surprised at? Maybe both. I dunno.

"I don't fancy busting you later on after some villain's got to you, or worse, you simply stop giving a crap about those photos of loved ones in wallets. You're not a victim, you're strong, but you've got a good heart and this world tends to stomp on people like that. Unless they get proper training and a decent chance. I wanna offer you that. And yes, you can leave at any time. Like I said. Home, not a collar."

I look for a smirk, a grin, a flicker of real meaning bubbling under that dark gaze. But I find nothing. I see only the truth. It's kinda scary to be honest. Someone could genuinely be that kind? The past laughs in my face.

I scuff the floor. "You mean… Stay with you?"

"Uh, no."

"Oh."

He clears his throat. "I'm completely unsuited to be a parent. Not to mention I wouldn't want to risk your safety. I may not be shiny, but I am a pro. No point putting you in the firing line."

"Like bad guys comin' for me to piss you off?"

His smile flickers. "Something like that. Alone, I'll not ruin anyone else's life with my work."

"Sounds lonely, Mister."

Again the smile appears for a second. He has a nice smile. "I'll visit the home if you want? It's a nice place, I've had a couple friends from there." He stands and holds out his hand. "Sound good? It's a roof over your head, a chance to go to school and learn the things you're meant to, and even a chance at becoming a pro yourself. If you want. All sorts of scholarships and crap going around these days. Fancy giving yourself a real chance?"

I stare at his hand. It hadn't been my imagination; there really had been a warm light in his voice. I hadn't imagined it. Any second, I expect to wake in a bin and be reminded that this kinda thing doesn't happen to me. But I'm blinking, and his hand is still there. Is this fizzing in my belly fear? Or excitement?

The hand flexes. "Well?"

I curl my hands into fists. "The hell are you getting out of this, Mister?" I meant to be harsh, to be biting in my words, but they thickened with my throat. "I don't get it. Why be so nice, to me?"

"Dunno, maybe the chance to feel like I finally made a difference in this town? Or maybe I'm just scared of your power and wanna sleep better at night knowing I ain't gonna have to face you in a fight one day."

I laugh and look at my shoes. "Can't lie Mister, you're pretty weird."

"I've been called worse." He chuckles and I take his hand. We shake. "Seems as I know your given name, thought I'd even the playing field. The name's Shouta Aizawa, pleased to meet you."

I didn't want to let go of his hand. What if this home doesn't have adults as nice as him? Nah, he didn't seem the type to dump me some place awful. He said he had friends who grew up there, right? I could always run away if need be.

"Thanks, Mister."

"Call me Shouta." He lets go of my hand and I manage to not be awkward and let go as well. "Now then, you wanna give this a shot?"

"I can leave any time?"

"Any time. The people that run the place understand the fear of becoming prisoners. They don't wanna scare you kids, they just wanna help. Plus, what kind of lock could possibly keep a powerful squirt like you contained?" We laugh together.

"Th-Thanks." My heart tightens, my tears spill over and I kinda fall apart. Not my finest hour.

A hand gently pats my hair and somehow I don't mind. "And here was me thinking you were a cold badass."

"I-I am M-Mister… Don't go f-forgetting that."

"Wouldn't dream of it. So Charlie, we good to go?"

The desk sergeant beams. "Yeah Erasurehead, we're gonna sort it out with the proper authorities and get back to you. How old are you again, Alex?"

"Ten." I wipe my eyes and my nose once a tissue's been shoved in my face by Shouta.

A hand rests on my shoulder. "Fancy heading uh… Well 'home' I guess. Gonna have to grab a taxi in this crap weather."

"Sure thing. Not like I have any belongings to go collect."

He snorts and we head out into the evening. The sun must have set a while ago and as predicted, rain fills the gutters. It would have been a crap night to try and sleep on the streets. I shiver as the police doors slide shut behind us. What a day. I wonder what my room will be like at the home he mentioned. I bite my lip, trying not to assume damp walls, rusted bed frame and mouldy mattress. It will be different than that. It won't be like that. This isn't a cage. This isn't _that _place. What will the adults be like? I keep my eyes open, refusing to see that chapped lip smile. It's not there. It's not him. Hang on, I snort at myself, did I even get my own room? Nah. Too much to expect. It would be a couple kids to a room at least, I guess. But anything's better than _there _or the gutter. By a long shot. I assume there'll be other kids, at least. I could ignore them if they got annoying.

"Typical, never a damn taxi when it's raining." Shouta searches for a taxi whilst my mind wanders. I hold the rain off me as usual, but reach to do it for him as well. He looks up and then back at me. "Impressive. I appreciate the cover, but don't go showing that power off too much. It'll be well sought after."

"Sure."

He did a double take and started to wave. Taxi found. Time to go start a new life I guess.

I'm about to head to his side when he looks the other way again and jolts. "Shit."

The world goes silent.

He runs to me, yelling. I look at him dumbly before the flashing headlights catch and dazzle me. Headlights. Heading right for us. What? The car slams into the police station doors after Shouta hauls me away. With his arm tight around me, all the air knocked out of me as we roll. Bits of wall and pavement or car, I couldn't be sure, fly everywhere. Something sharp catches along my head. Ow. I blink and try to focus.

What's happening?

Shouta lies me down. "Damn thugs don't know when to quit. Stay there, Alex. Just some stubborn assholes."

The car door opens. "Hey Eraserhead! This is for ma cousin Frank!"

Shouta straightens, his hair floats and he jumps into action. But I doubt his quirk works on guns. The thug points the barrel right at Shouta, a look of mania in his eyes. That look always ended messily. I'd had enough mess. Before thinking my power reaches out. Shots fire. Thunder fills my mind.

Bullets hang in the air, slowly spinning an inch from Shouta's chest. Smoke rises from the barrel and I give a small gasp. I did it. I helped. My forehead feels warm where something hit it before, and shapes blur as I stand up, but I keep going. This isn't a game, this is real. Shigaraki wouldn't believe it. I get to my feet and grin at them both. They look amazed. I guess I _am_ a badass.

Then the gun faces me.

I flinch, but the bang was Shouta having kicked the guy in the chest and the body hitting the car. The gun falls to the pavement and slides under the wheels. It won't get in the way there. I wanna tell Shouta, but he's too busy scuffling with the shooter.

The back of the car opens. Two more guys, a blonde and a baldie. I look through the police glass door and see them scrambling around inside. They'd have to come round the back, the door's jammed by the car hitting it. For now, I have to keep helping. Gotta get rid of the guns. One soars over the street thanks to the bald guy having a crappy grip on it. The blondie starts to fire. No. I halt most of the bullets, some just go wide as I struggle to focus on them all. Gimme a break. I can't see great thanks to the rain and hit my head, so my aim is a bit crap. But I can't let Shouta get hurt. He's been so nice. He's a pro hero. He's saving me.

Warmth runs down my chin. Damn, my nose has started bleeding. Too much power use too close, but I don't care. This is worth the strain. As soon as I've slowed the bullets, I let them drop. They ring like dropped pennies. Another gun appears from the bald guy's jacket. They're not messing around.

"Alex get round the corner!" Shouta yells as the first shooter falls unconscious to the pavement, and then he tackles the blondie.

I stay put.

He's trying to protect me, but I'm doing that to him. More bullets hover an inch from his back before singing against the pavement. I can't leave yet. More blood runs down my chin.

I lean against the wall as the bald guy marches towards me. "He's got a kid? Lucky day, huh!"

"Just fuckin' deal with her! Argh!" Shouta breaks some kind of bone in the blondie's arm.

Another car appears.

My eyes follow the headlights. A gun points out the front window, a machine gun. No. Stop it. Leave Shouta alone. I block the bunch of automatic bullets and shove the car window back up. The world swims. Ow my head.

"Little freak's got a quirk too." The bald guy growls. "Hey, he's got a kid!"

Something pinches my side. Something hot. My knees hit the pavement as I pull the bald guy to the ground, enjoying the crack of his head against the stone. I'd used that move on a couple thugs over the tears. He'd be dazed at least. Guy was too noisy. The other car screeched down the road, giving up as Shouta knocks the blonde guy out.

Silence returns.

I brace against the pavement and pant. My heart races, and I can still see double. What a rush. It's been a long time since I was that scared. Damn. I try to wipe my nose but my arm shakes so instead I just hold myself up. It's so cold. Why is it suddenly so cold?

"Damn scumbags." Shouta kicks the blonde in the head.

I smile, about to get up, to give him a congrats, but I can't move. I can't even speak. My body trembles and the double vision triples. Ow. What's happening to me?

Shouta's boots head towards me. "Great job there kid, saved my skin. But now we gotta… Alex?"

My side pinches. I slump to the ground with a strange whimper. It's like I'm viewing my body from the outside. I can't control it. There's running feet as the police finally get out of the building.

"Alex!" The rain's cold on my face and the ground's hard as my head bumps against it. Breathing's pretty difficult too. Like when I fell off that fire-escape. Why? I swallow hard, and taste metal. Nosebleed was pretty bad I guess. Then I cough and a whole lot of blood comes out. Uh oh. My shivers get worse. My breathing quickens. I start to understand; the noise, the hot pinch at my side. Guns are such a pain.

Shouta kneels and presses a hand to my stomach. Ow. Guess I missed a bullet.

"Eraserhead, what the hell happened?"

"Call a damn ambulance. They hit the kid." The warmth wasn't in Shouta's voice anymore. The promise of warm light gone. His face gets blurry as he hovers, blocking the rain. "Alex, look at me. Hey! Hey kid c'mon, look at me."

I try. I really do. But my eyes refuse to stay open. Shigaraki would laugh. I finally escaped him, and for what? To die on the street saving some pro hero. I smile. At least I was free.

"Sorry… Mister."

"Alex!"

* * *

I must have fallen asleep in a bin that got knocked over by some drunken asshole. Everything aches; especially my head and side. I blink. White. Glaring, blinding white. That can't be good. Or right. I try again, but the white is still there. Still glaring. I smell chemicals–I doubt Heaven has to clean that thoroughly. So where the hell am I? I test slowly, but can freely move my arms and legs. Not restrained. Not cuffed or tied down. Ugh. What the heck happened?

A door opens.

I close my eyes and pretend to still be asleep. People lie to your face, but tend to talk the truth when they think you can't hear or don't understand.

A couple adult voices rumble into the room.

The first I recognise as Shouta. "Look Nemuri, I'm fully fucking aware that I'm not parent material."

"That's not what I'm saying. I'm asking if you're sure." There's a clicking, she must be wearing heels.

"I'm sure those thugs are going to spread the word I have a kid, and so like it or not, I've screwed up her life. Exactly how I didn't want to."

The lady sighs. "That might be a little dramatic, Shouta."

A heavy sigh heaved right back at her. I smell coffee. A chair creaks and blinds flutter. Guess one of them sat on the window sill. I stay still. Who the heck is Nemuri? She sounds nice, got a real warm voice. I wonder if she's Shouta's wife. Nah, he said he was alone, right? Then again, he might've lied. I'm just a street kid, don't need to be honest with trash.

Shouta grumbles. "Dramatics aside… They're going to be looking for her. I can't let the home take that risk on, not with all those other kids there. And I don't want her looking over her shoulder her whole life."

"Careful Shouta, you'll make me think you've got a soft spot for the girl." Nemuri chuckles, but that warmth makes my heart clench.

Maybe he does? Maybe I don't have to be alone anymore? I tense. That was weird. Why am I so desperate to belong somewhere suddenly? I can handle myself. No one needs to look after me. I am okay on my own. Right? I think back to his lingering gaze, to the strength in his voice when he spoke of my future. Damn it. I'd felt hope. That stupid word had got in my head. Dabi would laugh in my face for being so naive.

Shouta continues. "I'll ask and see what she thinks of the idea. She likely won't want anything to do with me anyway, I'm just the weird guy that got her shot."

"You taking on a kid..." Nemuri hums. "Funnily enough, saying it and picturing it… I don't think you'll do half bad."

"I'm waiting for the punchline, Nem."

"Then keep waiting. I'm serious. Clearly the girl likes you, she defended you and took a damn bullet rather than running away. You told her to run. You didn't get her shot. She did. Seems like the kinda kid any of us could get along with." The blinds flutter again and the smell of coffee gets stronger. Warmth hovers near me, I smell a nice perfume too, and a soft hand with long nails pushes my hair back. "Trust you to find a cute kid to adopt."

"I'm not adopting her. I already said she wasn't getting a collar. I'm not saddling her with my name."

He sounds so guilty. So weird. Like this Nemuri woman had said, he didn't do this to me. The guy with the gun did. Whichever one it had been. The bald one? Maybe. Kinda lost track.

Beyond that, my heart begins to race. I went from alone on the streets to a roof over my head, to having a sort of guardian. I might get to stay with Shouta. The beeping monitors give my game away.

I blink and wriggle. Just to play it up that I've just woken–

"Kid, you're shit at acting."

Busted. I open my eyes properly and smile at him, hoping this 'cute kid' can get away with no telling off. He's not wearing his costume this time. Normal clothes. Jumper, jeans. Weird.

He shuffles his seat forward. "How much did you hear?"

"All of it…?"

"All right. So…" Shouta struggles.

Nemuri struts into view. Wow, she's so pretty. Long dark hair, a pair of dark framed glasses over bright eyes, her smile is kind and her nails are bright red. Like one of those ladies on the magazines.

She lays a hand on my shoulder. "First things first, how're you feeling?"

"Like I slept in a bin that got kicked over."

She blinks. "Uh… Does that mean you need more painkillers?"

"Probably. Where'd I get hit?" I couldn't see exactly, due to all the bandaging.

Nemuri laughs. "You two are gonna get along famously. I'll get the nurse."

"Thanks Lady."

"Oh and Alex?"

"Mm?" I look at her outstretched hand like an idiot for a full three seconds before taking it and accepting the shake.

"Thank you for saving this stubborn ass." The smile becomes less movie star, but just as warm. She means it.

I swallow hard. "You uh… You're welcome."

Her heels click down the corridor and the door closes behind her. I try to sit up, but just flop back immediately. The bed whirs and I'm helped upright, Shouta held a button and kept his eyes there instead of on me. He then holds out a cup of water. I take a few sips. This is awkward. Maybe he regrets saying anything at all, wants to take it back, send me to a home, take a chance of the thugs not finding me. Makes sense.

I'm about to speak when he beats me to it. "I'm sorry I got you mixed up in all of this."

"Uh… What?" I keep drinking the water as I realise I'm gasping for a drink. He refills it when I hold it out, though he's almost glaring.

"If I'd been more careful about being followed they wouldn't have seen you."

"We were in that station for ages Mister, how could you have known?" I bite my lip as pain flares in my side, hoping that Nurse got there quick. Stopping Shouta's guilt wouldn't be easier if I started to make those stupid whimper noises again. "You didn't get me shot. I messed up."

I do my best not to flinch as he glares properly. "Messed up? Kid you blocked about twenty bullets for me. With the terrain and weather I was really cornered, those guys knew what they were doing. If you hadn't been there, I'd be dead."

"Then I'm glad I was th-there." I cough and wince.

"You're the kid, I'm the one who should be in that bed."

"Mister, that's st-stupid." I curl into myself, gritting my teeth.

In the next second the nurse comes in and does something to the tubes in my arms, adding something. In the next couple seconds the pain dulls, replaced by a warmth. I relax into the bed. Shouta paces. It's never good when adults pace, it leads to a lecture or a big bellowing blow out. My eyes feel heavy again.

Nemuri sits on the end of my bed where my legs don't reach. She pats my leg and wears that friendly smile, though her eyes keep flicking to Shouta. Soon, he'd wear out the floor.

I blink slow. "So what's gonna happen now?"

"Thought you heard everything earlier?" He grumbles, still pacing.

I grin. "I did but ya never know, adults change their minds. Could always just set me back into that alley you found me in and just carry on." The soft pats on my leg turned to a gentle grip. Nemuri looks kinda pissed at my words, but I don't think she's actually mad at me. "Wouldn't blame you, Mister."

He stops pacing. "I thought we agreed on Shouta?"

"Sure thing, Shouta." My monitor gives my happiness away again. I sigh. "I can handle myself."

"I'm sure you can. You just shouldn't have to." He approaches and looms. "It's not what we originally planned, but… You could come live with me?"

At first, because duh, I guess he's feeling forced into this. But then I see that sneaky hope in his eyes. Am I imagining that? Or does he like what he's suggesting? Maybe he even wants it?

I frown. "I can't go to the home because of those bad guys, right?"

"Right." His hands clench. "They'll be spreading the word that you're the kid of a pro Hero. Makes you a target."

I smile and hold out my hand, though it wavered due to the oncoming sleepiness. "Guess we're stuck with each other then, Shouta."

He looks at my hand like it's a gun.

I nearly take it back. "I-I'll be a good kid for you, p-promise."

He takes my hand gently. "And I'll do my best to be a good guardian. But like I said, you can leave at–"

"Like you co-could stop... me." I chuckle and his grip gets a little tighter. "Can I… Can I sleep some more first?"

"Sure. I'll get back in touch with that desk sergeant. I've no idea how these things work."

"Mhm…" He lays my hand back down and I nuzzled into the pillow. Someone pulls the blanket higher and lowers the bed. Noises continued to softly burble around me, and the smell of chemicals continues to be masked by coffee. Someone's stroking my hair.

Guess I'll wake up to a whole new life.

Not a bad way to drift off.

* * *

**So there you have it! The first chapter in Quirked Connections! I have quite a lot of this already written up and intend to upload every 2 weeks (within a day or so), so Chpt 2 shall be delivered on the 27th of Feb or within a couple days of that!**

**Hope you enjoyed, please leave a fav, follow and or review! I love to hear from readers and always like to respond in the following update. **

**Thanks! Red x**


	2. Chapter 2

**I said two weeks, this is like a week or more early lol, BUT I figured I could put this update up a little quicker as it's more early day stuff and of course we all wanna get to the part where more cannon characters appear ;) they are coming, promise. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

This can't be right. No way. When he first shows me my room, I'm stunned. This can't be for me. The door has no locks on the outside, there's four dry walls, a bed without a bit of rust or mould in sight. On top of that, a roof. No leaks. No tiny alcove to defend during the winter and hold metal sheeting over for a small brace against the cold wind. I pinch myself but I'm definitely awake. My mouth is hanging open but I can't even think to close it. My own space.

"I uh…" Shouta pulls the curtain across and I realise there's even a window. No bars either. "Sorry it's such a tiny window. I've not really used this room. But it's yours to... Kid?"

He lingers by the curtain as I slowly go over and peer out. There's other flats, a small courtyard below where I can see a dog leash hanging and a cat asleep on a porch across the way. But best of all, I can see daylight. There's birds over there!

"Kid, you okay?"

It's only then that I realise there's tears streaking down my face. Well done on keeping it together, Alex.

I wipe them. "It's great. Really."

He looks around the small space, frowning. "How about we pick some colours or something? Maybe get you some new bed sheets and stu–" the air huffs out of him as I give a hug I hadn't intended. I dunno where it came from really, but it feels right. It only lasts a couple moments but I know I don't know enough good words to explain how thankful I am.

"Thanks Shouta. Thanks so much." I mumble before letting go and looking back out the window.

"Yeah… You're welcome."

He goes to put the kettle on and as we drink it, we make a list of things to get. He hasn't relaxed his jaw since I hugged him. Initially I'm worried he didn't like it, or approve. That he's going to suddenly yell about boundaries or something. But he doesn't. In fact I swear I saw a blush when he caught me looking. Is he just as nervous as I am?

Yeah, it's the early days. We're both really awkward.

Over the years we live together and thrive. When he let me put a lock on the door on my side and pick a colour for the walls etc. I cried. Without being able to even think about holding it back, I was sobbing. I dunno if that scared him more than the hugging, but I saw another blush. Poor guy. But I can't help it. Kindness. Generosity. They were words I could spell, but I'd never really known. I'd certainly not experienced them. Not without a price.

We got there, bit by bit. For every headstrong idiotic thing I tried to pull with developing my power, he ended up working too long or not feeding himself right. He could teach and I could cook. We kept each other in check. A strange balance developed, give and take, push and pull. I loved it. No longer did I simply scrape by, I lived. I'd never known someone to give a damn about how my day had gone, and I reckon the same applied to Shouta. Or at least, this seemed to be the first time he'd believed someone cared.

Initially I was taught from home due to them wanting to keep me hidden. The gang Shouta had pissed off had far bigger connections than anyone realised, having ties to the Yakuza. In darker circles, my description and Shouta's hero name were circulating. I'd become a big target. Thankfully, at least from word on the street, it didn't seem like the thugs had figured out my power. Some said bullet control specifically. Others theorized force fields. Only a few mentions of telekinesis were thrown around, and usually in a tone of disbelief. I hadn't ever considered my power something special, but apparently it was the type to be coveted. Especially when so strong. I didn't understand, but I guess it wasn't the first time I'd been told that. Maybe not everything Shigaraki said was bullshit. As far as I was concerned I was a nobody, but Shouta assured me otherwise. In a loving sense as well as a warning. My power was the type to be wanted by both heroes and villains, for good and ill. I had to hide it until I could control it, simply for my own safety. At least I had a headstart thanks to my thieving days. Not to mention Shigaraki's efforts.

Once the Yakuza threat died down, heading into a proper school for the last couple years before applying to UA didn't seem worthwhile. So homeschooled I remained. I didn't mind, people weren't exactly high on my like list. I kept the apartment clean and got my cooking skills up to scratch, I was a regular mini domestic goddess. Nemuri helped me learn, along with when my body began to change and Shouta was immediately out of his depth. Considering he faces violence and unknown crazy powers every day of his professional life, the fear in his eyes that night was kinda nuts.

Thank you Aunt Nemuri...

Over the years I saw Shouta in every shape imaginable. Victorious. Defeated. Barely bruised. Brink of death. The last variety came as a nasty wake up call shortly after I turned thirteen.

One night he'd been out on patrol–no it wasn't entirely legal to leave a minor unattended, but the man was a pro Hero, so we were given liberties–and an arrest went wrong. Really wrong. I'd hear about it on the news for the following few days, but thankfully I hadn't been watching at the time. The apartment was closer than reaching Recovery Girl or the hospital, so Shouta headed home. Probably just on instinct. Had he been able to think logically as usual, he'd have aimed for Hizashi or Nemuri, not his ill-equipped child charge. At the time I didn't blame him, and even in hindsight I don't.

Had he tried to go further… I don't want to think about that.

It was pretty late by the time I heard the tapping on the balcony door. This wasn't anything new, I'd let him in that way a few times when it was raining. So I thought nothing of it. I had no idea my world was going to be tilted on an angle, making me worry about his patrols from then on.

I rubbed my eyes, yawned loudly and wondered if he'd be hungry. There was leftover pasta. I'd made the garlic kind he loved so much. I fumbled with the latch and tugged the door open, about to give him my sleepy welcome when everything changed. Thud. Shouta slumped, body shivering against me as he fought to remain on his feet. I was was soaking, but not just from the rain. Blood. It seeped through my pajamas along with the residual rain water. There were so many wounds; like he'd battled a blender.

"Sh-Shouta?"

He groaned, trying to get the strength back in his legs but he was spent. Any second and he'd be sprawled on the floor. It seemed to take forever, but I dragged him to the sofa step by step. He fell without resistance, limbs spilling everywhere. I grabbed my phone, fingers smearing red across the screen.

After two rings she picked up. "Alex dear wha–"

"N-Nemuri? Sorry but can you get hold of Recovery Girl? Please?" I could barely grip the phone.

"Of course. Your apartment? What're his wounds?"

"Apartment, yes. Knife, I think. Lo-Lots. What do I do?" Sobbing didn't help anyone, but I couldn't help it. Every drop of blood he lost felt like another grain of sand reaching the bottom of his glass. He was right there and I was losing him.

"Take a deep breath, Alex. We're on our way. Keep pressure on the wounds as best you can and keep him awake. Be brave girl, you've already done the right thing. See you soon." And the click let me drop the phone and go back over to the sofa.

Slow blinks. Shallow breaths.

He tried to get up, but I kept him down. It was the first time I'd ever used my power for medical reasons, but as I concentrated on the larger bleeds, they slowed. After a few minutes, his consciousness steadied. My head ached, I hadn't used my power for this long and as this level yet. My jaw ached from being clenched so tight, but it was that or scream, sob and shriek. I was thirteen, yes I was fucking panicking.

"Alex?" He wheezed, and I pushed his hair back and loosened the scarf round his neck. He coughed and I wiped the blood from my face. "Couldn't… Couldn't make it to the hospital. S-Sorry. Ca-Call Nem–"

"I already have you idiot." I sniffed and wiped his mouth. "D-Don't talk. Just breathe. And stay awake, Nemuri and Recovery Girl are coming."

He groaned, his pupils getting a little large for my liking. Don't you dare leave me.

He smirked. "That's my girl."

I clasped his hand tightly. "Damn right. But just breathe. They'll be here soon. D-Don't go dying on me."

"Wouldn't dream of it." He wheezed into another cough. The hand grew slack in my grip.

I held tighter. "Stay awake Shouta! C'mon."

For the next five minutes he apologised between wheezes. One lung had collapsed, judging from the gurgled rattle of his breathing. I'd heard it after my fellow street kids got too bad a beating, or a hobo got knocked by a car. Those breaths never saw the next day. Over and over he apologised, until eventually I begged him to stop. The words stopped sounding like apologies and started to sound like goodbyes. I wasn't ready for goodbyes. Not from him.

I never knew my parents. I had no recollection of when or why they left me, or even lost me. I had nothing to mourn because I knew nothing. But sat there, focusing on five different wounds, feeling Shouta weaken under my care, I feared I was about to know real pain. Being alone had never been a problem before. But before, I'd never known a home, or being loved. We never said it out loud. Both of us were emotionally stunted like that. But I know it was there. For all intent and purpose he was my Dad; maybe one day I'd have the courage to call him that. Unless one day slipped through my fingers.

By the time Nemuri got there, blood ran freely from my nose, soaking through the front of my pajamas. I saw double and breathed in gasps. The exertion hadn't been what I expected, but the different points and not pushing too hard had proven tricky. Like balancing on a football on one foot. My power was strong, but I had a long way to go in terms of finesse. I think Shouta had assumed it was his blood and so hadn't said anything. If he could even see me. His voice seemed drunk, words kept bumping into one another.

Was I losing him?

I'm pulled back to let Recovery Girl work and I cling to Nemuri. She started to clean my face, but I just stared at him. If I looked away, he might slip.

My lips quivered. "Did I kill him?"

"What?" She held me by my shoulders. "Why would you say such a thing my dear?"

"He got worse." My eyes itched and soon I couldn't see him past the stupid tears. "I didn't manage to stop the bleeding, I only slowed it. I-Is he gonna–"

"Shh." She pulled me close and let me fall apart. "You kept him alive sweetheart. He'd be long gone if not for your quick thinking. Although, I'll need you to come along to the hospital too now, judging from the extent of that nosebleed."

"I wanna go with him anyway."

"You did an amazing job, Alex. Please know that."

"I can't lose him." I openly sobbed and she held me tight.

"He'll be fighting hard, Alex."

As soon as he was stable enough to be moved, we got him to the hospital. The doctors worked through the night, and we stayed in the private room waiting for him to return from surgery. I paced, I worried, I nearly crushed a bin with my power due to scattered focus. But finally the doctors came back with him and as they wheeled him in, bandaged up and sleeping, I felt like I could breathe again. A little colour had come back to his cheeks and he took deep breaths.

The nurses tried to get me to leave, to go home and wait for visiting hours in the morning. They soon realised how stubborn a teenager can be. I curled up in a chair next to his bed, only dozing at most, not wanting him out of my sight.

The next morning, as soon as he woke, I punched him in the arm. "You scared me!"

"Sorry, kid." He pulled me into a hug.

So far, I think Nemuri has kept her promise to not tell him how freaked out I got. But I'm not sure. He could probably feel me shaking even then. Either way, that night was when I knew I needed him, that was the night when I knew I loved my Dad.

It was the first of a few nights along those lines, but thankfully the only one that came that close to being fatal. The others were scrapes or nasty bruises. I got some decent medical training for low-level injuries, that was for sure. It was the silver-lining I threw into view whenever his embarrassment flared. But after that first scare, he was a lot more careful. I can only imagine the scolding Nemuri gave.

I made my own mistakes though.

Nobody's perfect, right?

Impatient to improve my quirk, to move beyond what I'd accomplished with Shigaraki, I'd push too hard. I'd work for too long, and occasionally lie when I said how much workout I'd done. It never went well. He always found out. But I'm a kid, so I kept on forgetting that and kept on making the mistakes.

Until finally there was a lesson I couldn't ignore.

To build up the strength of my quirk, we had worked with his at home weights. But when he went on an all-day mission, I wanted to try something harder. For days we had struggled to get me past lifting a certain weight; he thought it was fatigue, I figured my body was just holding out on me. Left alone to think myself into a corner, I'd convinced myself I needed to make progress. That it would please him.

I was an idiot, moron, fool. Any word you wanna use, that's me.

In the end, I tried to lift the whole rack of weights. That day I found out about the rebound on my power. It built and churned into a point of pressure the size of a tennis ball, I felt it in the room, to the point it was like I could see it broiling in front of me. I panicked. I let go too quickly. The pressure slammed back into me when I failed to maintain focus. One moment I was lifting everything, feeling amazing and powerful, the next everything went black.

Later, he told me that he found me on the carpet, bleeding from my nose and ears. Not pretty. Had he not tried phoning me and gotten voicemail five times in a row, he might not have returned so promptly. And I might have simply choked on my own blood or tongue.

Recovery Girl was called in and whilst I got a decent scolding from her, as soon as she had left, it was definitely the angriest I had ever seen Shouta. He grounded me, lectured me and ranted for what seemed like hours. But then, having moved me to my own bed and helped clean me up, he held me so tightly. Like he could fix any damage by squeezing me back together.

I clung to him. "I'm sorry, Shouta."

"Remember how scared you were that first night I came back bloody from patrol?"

I nodded against his chest, able to clearly hear his thundering heart.

He sighed. "I'm probably as scared as that, or was when I came back to you lying there in your own blood. Fuck, kid, I thought you were on your way out. Thought I'd lost you."

I tried to apologise again, but it only escaped in choked sobs.

He stroked my hair. "Just… Give yourself time, Alex. You're already ahead of the game, you're gonna breeze through your tests and exams for entry to UA next year. Don't push so hard you break."

I sniffed. "I'm an idiot. I know."

He laughed. "Apology accepted, but don't you dare do this to me again, problem child. Got it?"

I nodded and he held me, rocking slightly before making some stupid jibe about the carpet being ruined.

* * *

Eventually he trusted me to be left alone again. I studied hard and trained enough–but not too much. I kept the place tidy and enjoyed my films and books. All in all, it was a damned good life. But I'll admit there were days that I wanted to go out, I wanted to wander around the city like I used to and watch the people. I used to see so much every single day, and whilst I'm all for learning the entirety of Hitchcock's filmography, it's not the real world. Shouta advised I avoid watching the news, in case he appeared and I started to worry. But just occasionally I had to throw caution to the wind. What was happening out there? I wanted to know something.

The news flickered onto the screen and the headlines wandered onwards. Not much was going on. A slow day. But then, as I'm about to give up and switch to a movie channel, breaking news flashed up. A villain. A slime villain? No... sludge? I shuffled closer and hugged my knees, it didn't look like the right area for Dad to be working–and I'd fully ignore how that train of thought totally proved him right about me watching the news.

The villain had a hold of a kid. Shit. Fire and smoke messed up most of the footage, but when it managed to focus I can only stare. The kid fought back. That was where the fire came from? He must have a powerful quirk. I turned it up. No heroes managed to get anywhere with the villain, and the fires were keeping them at a distance. I peered. I wondered if the slime guy was trying to simply hold the kid till getting released? Or was it trying to overtake the kids body? I swallowed hard and hoped not the latter. The kid wouldn't survive. He looked my age. Another explosion erupted and the kid roared, fighting with everything. More heroes arrived. A perimetre was set up and civilians were kept back, all by the book and seemingly under control. But there's no way that kid could last much longer. Shit, was I about to witness someone die on tv? Where's someone like All Might when you nee–

Another kid?

A flash of messy green hair ran into the situation, throwing a school bag at the villain. A bag? I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I saw no sign of a quirk. Unless the green-haired boy had some kind of invincibility, he didn't seem to be using any kind of power. The kid in the slime must be his friend. So brave, and so very, very stupid. I hugged my knees tighter. Come on, please get out safely. A yellow flash appeared a moment later and I breathed out.

All Might.

For a second I put my head against my knees and laughed nervously. I could suddenly understand why Shouta left the news channels off. I'm not even a hero yet and it was hard to watch; to be inactive when you know you could maybe help. I could have tried pulling the boy out of the slime, or at least made an air bubble for him to breathe. But I'm not there, I have no idea where there is. I'm a watcher. Useless.

I rolled my eyes at myself.

I'm also a fucking kid who needs to remember she's not the only person with powers on this planet.

Dumbass.

The villain was demolished with a single punch, and as the clouds formed from the sheer impact, I shook my head. That's a hero. All Might, you're amazing. I wondered if Shouta knows him.

The front door closed with a snap. Ah. Crap.

"How often do you blatantly ignore my advice?"

I winced and turned off the tv. He rolled his eyes, locked the door and shrugged off his capture weapon. He looked tired. I put the kettle on, noting how he dumped his boots haphazardly and shuffled towards the bathroom. Bad day indeed.

He rolled his shoulder. "I'm taking a quick shower, tea would be great though."

"Sure!" I hoped he decided to be too tired to tell me off. I made the tea and tidied the plates from my lunch.

He returned in a couple minutes, steam following him out as he lazily towelled his hair. It never failed to amuse me how different he looked in casual clothing. He yawned and sat at the counter, before laying his head down against the cold top.

I set his tea down and play with a damp lock of his hair. "Bad day?"

"Four muggings, one fake gun incident and a mother who doesn't understand the idea that I might not be the best person to find her missing dog."

"Ah, little did she know that if it had been a cat, you'd have been on the case."

He clasped my hand and glared. "Awfully sassy for someone caught being a dumbass."

"I was just looking for a bit."

"Make you worry?"

"N-No?"

"Yes. Did it make you feel useless?"

I sighed and sat down, he let go of my hand and prodded the end of my nose. "Told you so."

I rub the spot. "Sorry."

"It's fine. It's not the end of the world, but it really won't do you any good. See something about the sludge villain?"

"Yeah, did you hear about it on your way home?"

He sipped his tea. "Couple of dumbass kids in the wrong place at the wrong time. I'll bet that blonde one, the victim, ends up applying to UA. If he hasn't already."

"Oh?" I glanced at the black screen, wondering if I would end up seeing the kid at the entrance exams. I might even end up in the same class if we both passed. I smirked, I was getting ahead of myself.

"Clearly got lots of power and nerve, from what Hizashi was saying the kid showed real spirit. But his little friend is a moron. No obvious quirk and ran right–"

"Hypocrite." I snorted and his mouth slowly closed. "What? You are."

"Different."

"Oh? So people assuming you had no quirk to speak of until you were finally able to properly showcase it, and that being an unfair assumption that if it's not a flashy quirk it's no quirk at all, that _isn't _what's hypocritical here?"

"If I had been in that situation–"

"Situation aside, you know I have a point Shouta." I grinned. "Or has my guardian been feeding me a load of shit about my own non-flashy quirk?"

"You'll be able to move buildings eventually. That's the definition of flas–"

"You know what I mean." I simper and he can't help but join in. He hated when I managed to corner him, but I think a small part of him is also a little proud. I take my turn to prod his nose. Yes Shouta, you have accomplished the goal of bringing up a smart-ass pain in the butt. Congrats.

* * *

So here we are, all caught up and raring to get myself into UA.

Shouta suggested giving me a recommendation. It didn't have to mean I was his kid, it didn't mean anything beyond a recommendation of skill. I appreciated the want to support me, to make things easier, that he was that confident in my ability, but I couldn't accept. No. I want to do this by my own merit. The moment I say it he's grinning, he wanted this all along, but wanted to check I did too. Old shit can't help but test me, even now. I'm fifteen, it's been five years since he took me off the streets and I've learned all that I can from him. Time to start showing that it had paid off. I apply, Shouta having gotten me exams to sit in order to legitimise my at home education. Now I just have to contend with the entrance exam.

Easy. Right?

Yeah… I can get my own foot in the door. Yes. I can do this.

I don't sleep a god damn wink the night before. How can I? This is it. The test. The moment to show Shouta that his trust wasn't misplaced, that he really did see potential in me when we met. I'm more than street trash.

Somehow I don't vomit on the way to the school. I had said my goodbyes to Shouta at the house, we can't risk being exposed due to a simple "Good luck" before I go in. At the front door of the apartment, I clung to him for too long, but he just kissed my head and said he was proud either way. It's a sweet sentiment, but total bullshit. At least, that's what my brain is telling me. Today, my brain is not my biggest fan.

There's so many kids here.

At first I think I must stick out like a sore thumb, but on reflection, I have no idea why. I'm nothing special to look at; average height and build, pale with dark hair cropped short (by a hairdresser these days, rather than whatever sharp implement I could find) and dark eyes. Pretty dull when compared to these kids with quirks built into their looks. They're amazing. So the fear soon passes, and I just focus on getting to orientation. Everyone is new. Everyone is in the same boat. Just put one foot in front of the other. Head down. You're just like everyone else– I do my best to ignore the ruckus of laughter in my mind. Fuck you Shigaraki. I can do this.

The written part is fine, I feel quietly confident as I get into my training gear for the physical exam. Deep breaths. Count to ten. We are separated into groups going to different training arenas, so we queue to get onto the buses. Now it's clear I'm not the only one nervous, a girl with brown hair keeps tapping her collarbone and muttering to herself, whilst a boy with dark hair, glasses and a serious brow is pursing his lips so hard I wonder if they'll pop off. We're all a bit fidgety.

I sit on my hands on the bus and put my head against the window.

I can do this. I can do this.

"I can do this." The words are mine but they didn't come out my mouth.

I jolt and look at the kid who sat next to me, his wild green hair shifts with his distress, and he keeps muttering against his hand. Something is familiar about him, but I'm thoroughly distracted by his constant movement. The guy is practically vibrating.

I sit up. "You okay?"

He cringes and looks at me with big bright green eyes, freckles looking ready to jump off his face. He's totally lost.

I smile and hold out my hand. "Alex, pleased to meet you."

"Uh…I-Izuku Midoryia…" He speaks in a daze until blinking and shaking his head. Then he clasps my hand tight and shakes excitedly. "Hey! Sorry about that, I get caught up in my head sometimes."

"Totally fine, we all have our ways of dealing." I look at our hands that are still shaking due to his eagerness. He releases and I chuckle. "It's nice to know someone else is as jittery as me, to be honest."

He tilts his head. "Oh, really? You looked kinda bored. So you're hiding it super well."

This guy is very sweet.

I sit back at the door closes, nails digging into my knees. "Nah, I'm plenty nervous. Plenty."

"All we can do is try our best!" He smiles so brightly despite having just been on the verge of a panic attack. This guy is something else. Why the hell do I recognise him?

I nod. "Good point."

"Good luck today, by the way."

"Thanks. You as well, and you're right…" I smirk at his confusion. "You can do this."

He settled into a wide eyed silence after that.

As we arrive at the centre I get myself into my own little bubble. No one else matters right now. As nice as it is to mingle, and maybe even make friends, this is my day. This is the time to show off, to be helpful, to really showcase what you can do. I note the cameras and wonder if Shouta is watching right now. I'm not sure if he'll be there for my exam or not. Is he as nervous as I am? I have no idea. The air isn't co-operating, but I drag in deep breaths all the same. One. Two. Three. We're told to get ready. I do my best, but know it just comes down to acting on instinct once those doors open. Get in there and take down some robots. Sure. I can do that.

I can't fail Shouta, but more than that, I can't fail myself.

It begins.

Everyone surges forward and I keep pace. Thank goodness we had been working on my cardio recently, these other kids are fast! The area is so built up, just like a real city. Weirdly, though maybe not weirdly, I feel right at home.

I charge forward and hop over any debris that falls from other fights already happening. No one is waiting around. Sure, I could sneak in and take the final blow from another student, but I'm here to show what I can do as a Hero. Not as a shitty competitor. This is being judged by Shouta's colleagues, they wanna know that students can work together as well. And no, this isn't a team exercise, but I'm not going to actively undermine someone either. I get away from the main grouping and find myself a couple lower pointer bots further in. I could just yank their wiring loose and leave it at that, but I have to show that it's Me doing it. This is the time to be a little showy. That was what Shouta said. And if Shouta is telling me to be flashy, he bloody means it.

I leap into the air, using my power to get onto the shoulder of a bot. I dodge its attack and use my hands to make it seem like they're needed, they're not, but again, I'm making a point. The head comes free, wiring jutting out like muscle and bone, and the body slumps to the ground. I do this a few more times. On the fifth one the body is slumping towards a building. Nope. I guide the bot down so there's minimal damage to the area, only a bench got squished. That's gotta help, right? Heroes are always getting into bother when the property damage goes up.

Tick those boxes Alex. Play the game.

I come back to the main area after doing fairly well in the small alleyways, I've got at least ten kills down by now I think. Counting has gotten a little trickier as the time goes on. The main street is madness, I find myself stunned at the carnage. Everyone is on the top of their game. It's surprising. It isn't like I thought I was exceptional, but this is one hell of an eye-opener for what the talent level of every other student will be. This isn't hobos with small time quirks, this is skilled kids all as driven as me.

Time's nearly up.

Have I done enough? I hope so. The cameras aren't easily spotted, but I know they're there. Are you watching Shouta? Are you seeing your hard work pay off? I hope so.

Now that I've paused to think, I notice my fatigue. Shit. My lungs are burning as I pause to lean on my knees, my head aching with every breath. A little blood runs down my nose but not too bad. I've been sniffing repeatedly, keeping it hidden. I'm practically drinking the stuff at this point. I don't want a nosebleed to count against me. It's just stamina. I can improve that. I can be better. Whether the damage Shigaraki caused with his damn tests and exercises can be reversed or not isn't something I know, but time will tell. It'd be a far better idea to talk to Shouta about it, to see if he has any recommendations or knows anyone that could help. But that would be dipping into my past. It would open up questions I don't want to have to answer. No. Shigaraki will stay in the past where he belongs.

A crash sounds nearby and I avoid some debris hitting me and a few other students, slowly lowering it to the side afterwards.

Oh.

The crash was the big bot.

It counts for zero points but damn it does a good job of making us feel small. I see the Midoryia kid gaping up at it, and as it lurches forward the other students yell and run. Wow. Way to show Heroic intentions guys. I try to clear some of the dust that just erupted from the movement, but as I do I see someone stuck. Oh shit. A student's caught in the debris. But Midoryia's there before me, leaping into action and… going for the bot? Ballsy move, if a bit pointless. I guess he's hoping to just stop it?

As he runs I find myself reminded of something. Of a sludge villain. Was Midoryia the kid who ran in to save his friend? I can't be sure. Not really the time to stop and ponder though. Keep moving.

I run over to the girl, hearing her struggle against the rubble that has her pinned. Hopefully no bones are broken. I kneel and lift the larger pieces with my power, feeling the deep ache as my limit looms. Just a little more.

The girls blush brightens as she wriggles free. "Tha-Thanks."

"No problem." I swallow blood. "Can you stand?"

"Uh, I dunno–"

Boom.

We both look up and watch the bot's face go concave as Midoryia smacks it back, the wheel having been only moments away. I had planned to drag us out the way if need be, but never mind. He had this.

Or… maybe he didn't.

As the impact sends the bot toppling, the kid is left mid-air and apparently in trouble. His arm is flapping about, same with his legs. Like they're filled with water rather than bones. That cannot be good.

I swallow hard. Oh god, he destroyed his arm and legs in the attack. Hell bent on helping the girl he just threw everything he had at it. I dunno whether the judges will see that as heroic or stupid, but that's not really my focus right now. He's falling. He's falling really fast. Shit. Shit think Alex. I try and focus on his body, to hold him steady and slow his fall. But he's toppling around so much, and I've already used my power for all those bots. I barely grip him before he's slipped again.

Warmth runs down from my nose. Damn it. I was so close to getting away with that.

The blushing girl struggles to her feet, I help her stand. She bites her lip. "I need to help."

"How can you?"

"I float things." She looks around, clearly intending to climb onto something, but with that leg it's not a good idea.

I nod, focusing on her waist. "I can lift you, deal?"

She nods and I do so, the whole thing only just happening in time for her to slap the kid in the face and have him float in mid air. The momentum from his fall is gone. At least one injury has been avoided.

"And… r-release." The girl touches her hands together and the boy lands softly. She jolts and turns away, puking. Lovely. I lower her away from the vomit and hold my hand to my bleeding nose. We're all just swimming in fluids, aren't we?

I go to Midoryia. "You awake, kid?"

"Nngh?" He's out of it. No wonder, but damn they need to bring in a medic.

The final bell sounds and staff appear. I lean on the boulder next to me and the blushing girl, drawing in as deep a breath as I can. Damn that was such a blur. Everything aches.

How did I do? Did I pass?

My head is splitting and the world is swimming. Yeah. I think I did too much with my power out there. I try to stay upright as best I can, but I'm sure Shouta can see through the cameras that I'm spent. Sorry Shouta.

The blushing girl puts a hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just a bit dizzy. Power takes its toll on my brain box." I chuckle and keep trying to shield her from seeing the bloody tap that is my nose right now. She goes through her pockets and holds out some tissues. I take one and clean myself up a bit. "Thanks!"

"Least I can do." She smiles, but as medics turn up to help the Midoryia boy we're moved out of the way.

Time to go home.

We head for the main gate. "How do you think you did?"

"Not sure. Can only do our best though, right?"

I nod and stumble a little, righting myself before hitting the deck. "Just hope it was enough."

"I'm sure you'll have done well, you seemed really confident." She smiles and then holds her hand out as we walk. I look at my bloodied ones and she chuckles before lowering hers. "I'm Ochaco Uraraka."

"Alex… Alex uh..."

"Just Alex is fine!" She beams and then waves as she heads for a different bus. Nice girl.

I clamber onto my bus and slump into a seat, putting my head against the window as I wait for my stomach to stop broiling. I had done it. I had gone in and done all I could. Now all I have to do is wait for the results, but before that no doubt Shouta would have his own notes. I hope he was at least slightly pleased with how I did. I tried to keep his teaching in mind. Fluttering takes to my gut but I just curl tighter into myself, willing my nerves to shut up for a moment.

* * *

Me and Shouta head home separately to again avoid suspicion. I'll get there after him, I'm dragging my feet. What if he's annoyed about the nosebleeds? How can I stop them from happening? Or would he just be wondering why I went and put my foot in my mouth with my name? Or lack of last name rather. I'm already gonna look like a freak.

By the time I get back to the apartment I have thoroughly thought myself into a bunch of corners. I put my key in the door and pause. If I see disappointment on his face, what am I going to do? The idea of his lips pursing, his eyes being downcast. My stomach churns. This has been a big day for a long time, a finish line of sorts. Had I fucked it up? My hand shakes against the key. I stop and take a long breath. Don't be stupid, this is Shouta we're talking about, not some asshole pro like Endeavour. Whatever Shouta thought of my performance, he'll help me improve. I unlock the door and go in, stumbling a bit when entering total darkness. Why were the curtains already drawn? There's still sunshine outsi–

"CONGRATULATIONS!"

Lights flash on and party poppers explode. Confetti, steamers and smiling faces. What the hell?

I flatten myself against the door and gape at Hizashi and Nemuri as they throw glitter at me and yell in apparent hysterical joy. Shouta sits at the kitchen island sipping on a beer and giving me a thumbs up–his equivalent of a parade. Did they know something I don't?

I accept Hizashi and Nemuri's hugs alike. "Uh guys? I have to wait a bit before getting my results so what're you celebr–"

"Oh shush!" Nem squeals, picking me up and squeezing. "You did amazingly, there's no way they won't let you in. And even if they don't, today was superb! You did a beautiful job my dear! And you looked wonderful. Very professional and oh-so-poised."

I pat her head. "If you say so, Nem."

"I do." She set me down. "Time for some bubbles!"

"She's underage for–" Shouta is silenced by a party-popper and he rolls his eyes. "A small glass."

"Good boy!" Nem ruffles his hair on the way past and sorts out a small glass of champagne for me and a large one for everyone else. Even Shouta takes one so he can raise it for Hizashi's toast. I think my face is going to burst into flames any second. They're making way too big a deal of this.

Hizashi clears his throat. "To our Alex, a hero in the making! From little skinny street scamp to our badass lady waiting to take on the world. We're proud girl, well done!"

They cheer and Shouta winks at me as we clink glasses and sip the bubbles. It tastes weird, but nice enough. I sit next to Shouta as Nemuri and Hizashi start to argue about what to order for dinner. They know we'll eat whatever they decide on, so we leave them to their bickering.

I keep fiddling with the glass until he nudges my shoulder. "How you feeling about it?"

"I uh… I think it went well? Might have even made a friend."

"You're shaking."

"Did you see the footage?" I take another sip.

He's watching me so closely with an expression I can't quite explain. Apprehension? Worry? Amusement?

Slowly he nods, and looks to the still arguing duo. "Gonna go onto the balcony for a sec with Alex. Order something soon, she's gonna be hungry."

I follow his lead onto the balcony, shutting their noise out. It's a little chilly as the sun starts to set, so I stand close, pulling his loose cardigan around me. He hugs me close and puts his chin on top of my head, the thoughts in his head practically audible in their rumbling. For the past few days he had been quiet, thoughtful, I'd seen him looking away from me suddenly if I glanced in his direction. So far I hadn't mentioned it, because basically I had been to scared. But I want to know what he's thinking. I squeeze his middle and then turn to lean on the railing, picking at some rust and listening to the streets below. The world just kept on turning. Half of them out there don't even know about entrance exams. They have no idea. I almost envy them.

He leans on the railing over me. "I saw the whole thing. From when you charged in and got yourself to a good vantage point, to where you ended up helping some random kid because you could."

I wait, but when I peer up at him, he's looking out over the city, as if he wasn't leaving me hanging.

I prod his arm. "And?"

He smirks and looks down. "Couldn't be prouder if I fucking tried."

Relief. I put my head against the railing as I laugh breathlessly, heart thundering in joy and mild hysteria. His arms go round me and squeeze.

I snort. "You asshole. Why not say that right away?"

He chuckles. "Why were you nervous? What possible reason could make you doubt your performance? Seriously kid, makes no sense to this old man."

I look up at him from the railing and he's waiting, eyes expectant of an explanation. Logic this and logic that. Always, things had to be based in logic, or else he turned into a total dunce.

"I got a nosebleed. And… I dunno in the rush of things I guess I was worried my form had slipped, or I hadn't actually wracked up that many points."

"Your points were fine, on all counts. And yeah, your form needs some refinement but half the kids had none and the other half had it far less refined that you. Plus, you're going to school to learn. It would be unfair if you had it perfect already." He tugs on my hair lightly when I look away to blush again. "You were great, Alex. Really. Your hard work paid off."

"You think I'll get in?"

"I think I'll need to hand in my notice if you don't, because the faculty will have clearly lost their damn minds." He snorts and I hug him again tightly, his belief and confidence in me doing weird things to my head and heart.

He was proud of me.

I'd finally proved Shigaraki wrong–I wasn't useless, I didn't deserve to be alone, and I could live without his strings. Finally, I'm free.

* * *

**And there we have it! Will Alex get in? Did she do enough? What is her connection to Shigaraki and is it/how is it going to come back to haunt her? Guess stay tuned to know more!**

**The plan is to update every two weeks-ish, so see you around March 4th! **

**Please leave a fav, follow and or review, I love to hear from readers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey folks! Another update and a day early! Enjoy ^-^**

* * *

Five years on from our meeting and here I sit in Shouta's classroom. To say it's surreal is an understatement. To say I'm excited is also an understatement. In fact… I'm not sure how to word an accurate account. Regardless, I'm here, fizzing in my seat, ready to learn everything. I'm going to make this all worth it Shouta. I promise. You didn't take this kid out of the trash for nothing.

The school hadn't been sure how to proceed once Shouta decided we had to reveal our connection to the faculty. Both for legal reasons, and so that if he slipped up we wouldn't be dropped in the shit with absolutely everyone. It's good to know he doesn't think of himself as infallible. I know I'm not, and now I'm covered. The teachers and staff all know. It was clear I qualified for the Hero Course right away with my exam scores–although the suggestion of Shouta playing favourites had me laughing my head off. The teachers had been debating the issue right in front of me when the giggles hit. I pointed out Shouta was more likely to be a bastard to me, to hold me to a higher standard than the other students rather than the other way around. I think the teachers liked my candor because most of them couldn't stop themselves smiling. Shouta glared, but I spotted that tell tale blush. He knew I was right. Eventually it was decided that my connection to Mr Aizawa–ha! That's never gonna get old!–should continue to be kept secret. Other students might assume favouritism, or worse, word could spread to the villains we had avoided for so long. Thus far we'd never heard from the Yakuza group again, but no point in taking chances. The world would find us out eventually, it was inevitable, but I wasn't to blurt it out. I rolled my eyes. Yes, I was _totally _going to just yell out this huge secret we'd been harbouring for five years. But still, I signed the papers. Documentation seemed over the top, but then again so did the Principal.

What I hadn't expected was being introduced to All Might. And then the other side of him, the smaller withered side. Another huge secret suddenly landed in my lap, but then again, I guess we had done the same to everyone else. But not on this scale! However, due to Shouta likely working longer hours in the coming months, I'd be in the teachers lounge a lot. Therefore, I'd likely have seen this anyway. Revealing it to me early was to avoid me getting a shock, or him panicking. The transformation was astounding, yes. Although apparently I _wasn't_ meant to just blink and point out that I'd have assumed it was a janitor dressing the same as his favourite hero. It lacked tact. Although I did see Shouta smirk right before All Might cracked up laughing himself.

"You've got quite the sass-mouth here Aizawa. She suits you."

I raised a brow. "Mr All Might Sir, I'm not a handbag."

He blustered. "Oh! No, no I just meant–"

"She's teasing you." Shouta patted the poor man's shoulder and went to make tea.

I bit my lip and leaned forward, holding my hand out for the skeletal man to shake. Sure he looked different, but the guy was still All Might. Even street kids had seen that big cheesy grin blazing down from the posters and big screens. He was a hero. The hero. The idea of being a hero was planted in my tiny brain thanks to him. We shook hands tightly.

I grinned. "Glad to meet you sir, it's a real honour. Sorry for being a shit."

He chuckled again. "I can enjoy teasing as much as anyone else young Alex. I assume I can count on you to keep this secret?"

"How'd you assume that?"

"Shouta doesn't raise fools, I'd imagine." He grinned and I gripped his hand extra tight before letting go.

"Too right he doesn't, sir. Your secret's safe with me."

But back to the classroom.

First day and first in the room with my ass on a seat. I've gone for the back of the class naturally, but of course as they all file in that also makes me the point of focus. Dumb move. I think plenty of them already know each other from their younger years, but still a couple of them smile or wave at me. A friendly bunch, really. A bright pink girl comes right over and shakes my hand, she has a pretty smile. Did she say her name? I can't remember. Next I spot the blushing girl from the exam! Oh shit… What was her name again? I'd have to make an effort to learn their names, but in that moment I am just doing my best to not throw up. Sure, I'm good with my power. But I'm totally inept with people. Especially those who my own age. Damn, me and Shouta hadn't considered this as an issue, but my heart seems intent on making a fucking break for the front gates via my mouth.

An angry dude with spiky blonde hair sits in front of me and leans back so far I get a whiff of his shampoo. I'm definitely not used to people. He seems to be ignoring everyone in class, which in turn is making them all keep looking at him. Either he likes the attention, or he's a dick. Either way, his hair is nearly going up my nose. I make his seat tilt back a bit so he gets a balance scare. A barked curse escapes him and he sits properly, back hunched and occasionally growling. Maybe he's just crazy. He glances back, but I just watch the trees out the window. I did nothing. Nothing at all. I totally didn't use my power to make a chair move. Noope.

I don't know his power, so he won't know mine either.

Something about him seems familiar though…

A couple of them I recognise from the entrance exam, but the one that really makes me do a double take is the psycho who took down the big brute machine. Midoryia, from the bus. He looks so unassuming, so small and reserved. Maybe it was the uniform. The nervous uncertainty in the bus didn't match the brazen attack on the field. Was he for real with the nerves? Or had I been fooled? Or was he just a bit… a bit of both? I look at my hands. Maybe he's like me? Confident in the moment but nervous when unsure? I'm confident with my power but bad with people. Yeah. He could just be unsure of himself. Or he was trying to throw people off for the sake of competition. Oh well, time would tell. I kinda hope he's the real deal, he seemed so sweet.

"Sit down and shut up." Ah, my wholesome father figure, how endearingly he doth gaze upon his young minds to mold.

He doesn't even pause on me as he scans the room. So far so good with acting indifferent. Though he doesn't make it easy not to laugh with that damn sleeping bag. Making an impression; he has flare.

Though it does throw me through a loop when he sets up the damn quirk test. It was initially suggested that I keep my power under wraps to some extent, because telekinesis remained a coveted quirk. But now? Now he's glancing at me with a challenge.

Prove myself? You got it old man. Bring it on.

Standing out in the sunshine, most of the kids chat amongst themselves. I sit on the dirt and trace patterns with a stick, humming to myself. Shouta will take his sweet time heading down, he needs a fresh coffee.

The pink girl stoops down beside me. "Those are pretty."

"Uh…"

"You lookin' forward to the art course?"

"Uh…" I'm a little startled that someone has spoken to me, but I recover and give a smile as she remains apparently interested. I nod. "Y-Yeah, that and English. Hiza–Present Mic's always been a favourite of mine."

"He's a real character, huh?" She laughs and shakes her head. "Made quite the impression at the entrance exam."

"I reckon he always does." I held out my hand. "I'm awful with names sorry. I'm Alex, pleased to meet you..?"

"Mina, likewise." We shake and she offers to help me up.

She takes me over to the group of girls and I shake their hands as well, doing my best to be involved in their conversation. Though I do admit the world of shopping is kind of a weird one for me–then again, I've never really had the opportunity to wander a mall aimlessly and 'window shop'. Either because of being kept hidden, or simply not having any funds to buy anything anyway, or you know… being Shigaraki's prisoner. I shake my head free of the past. Be here. Be with potential new friends. Idiot. I do my best to be involved in the chat about a ridiculous jumper the Mina girl had bought, but frankly it seems like she would look good in anything. Thankfully the girl with the ear plug things, her name eludes me (I'm gonna need to write a list) she seems to share my point about shopping. She seems cool. Her hair is awesome.

"All right line up…" Shouta drones as he wanders onto the field, coffee in hand.

He starts some spiel about testing powers. It's the first day of school, he's well aware we have introductions to attend. Already he's playing hardball. These kids are gonna be terrified. Scratch that, they _are _terrified as Shouta threatens expulsion for whomever comes last. Shit. I can't even tell if he's joking. I know he's expelled whole classes before, he's been very forthright with me about how he teaches. Will he really send someone home? Nah… surely not.

We watch the shampoo seat balancer do his throw–I think his name was Bakugo? I'll admit I'm impressed at his quirk. The kid already has a decent grip on his power. Explosion. Oh I'm an idiot, he's the sludge villain guy. Seems I was right to assume he was powerful when seeing him on the news. I'm tempted to mention it, but I can easily assume he's had that a lot recently, and likely doesn't enjoy that kind of attention. Seems prideful. Maybe even arrogant. But hey, it's only the first day, I won't make hardline decisions on these kids yet. I'm hoping they're not making them on me, I've barely opened my mouth.

A couple more take their shots. My class is pretty impressive, no two ways about it. All the while Midoryia stares in awe. Just like on exam day, he seems genuinely amazed at everything, especially everyone's powers. Is he demented or actually that sweet? I can't make up my mind. When he is asked to take his turn, he goes pale. I'm not sure what to make of it until Shouta suddenly stops him from taking his throw. Huh? Shouta cancelled his quirk. He sends Midoryia to the side. Anger had been in Shouta's voice. I don't get it.

Then Shouta calls my name.

I approach the marker, feeling the sun against my hair and smelling the fresh gravel of the training grounds getting kicked up with my stride. The world shrinks to this little circle of white paint. The ball is small, doesn't weigh much. I turn it over in my hands. How far do I push this? Shouta already knows my capabilities, right? So who am I showing this to? Or does he doubt me? I swear the ground moves under my feet.

"Don't take all day." Shouta barks.

I flinch, expecting impatience in his eyes, but when I glance over I only see warmth. I see encouragement. The other students can't see his expression anyway, but I reckon they'd still only see bored disdain if they did. I'm glad I can read him. It's kind of an honour and a relief.

I lick my lips and roll my shoulder. Uraka, no… Urara… The floaty girl had already done an amazing example of power. Infinity. Unfortunately my power still has range issues. I draw back my arm and let loose, forcing the ball further and further. A pinch itches over my eye but I go a bit further still, gritting my teeth. Come on. Show them what you can do. Finally I take a breath and let go of my power. Phew. A couple hundred metres more than Bakugo, that would do nicely. I leave the circle and stand by the girls who congratulate me.

Tsu hands over a tissue. "Did you push too hard with your quirk, Alex?"

"Guess so." I wipe the blood from my nose. "It's fine. Barely a pinch of pain so–"

"There shouldn't be _any_ pain." Shouta snaps.

The class goes quiet.

I hold the tissue in place and lean back when he strides towards me. He points to me and the Midoryia kid. We're both in the spotlight.

Shouta glares. "Both of you need to take limits into account. Powerful or not, if you're spent after a single action, you're useless."

I knew he wouldn't pull punches, but I feel like the air's just been torn out my lungs. Useless. You're useless. I swallow hard and dip my head like any other student would. Partly to keep up appearances, partly to escape that look. He's never looked so disappointed in me; not even when I did the stupid move with the weights, never. Shit. A new low? My eyes fix on the floor; I can't stomach that expression a second time.

No time for wallowing though.

The tests continue, and I do my best to rein things in. I got another nosebleed with the speed test, but that was the last one. Even so, repeatedly using my power in concentrated bursts takes its toll. Stamina is my weakness. A big one apparently. By the end of the session I have to sit down for fear of falling. Yeah. Like he said, useless.

Shouta looms. "Do you need to be taken to the nurse?"

"Nah, I'm good." I wave a hand but keep my eyes on the dirt, already feeling queasy after the exertion–if I saw his disgust, I'd definitely vomit. "Just ne-need a breather."

"Fine." And he moves off. No one would think of the word 'favouritism' any time soon.

Someone's rubbing my back and I give a little nod of thanks. My tongue is set between my teeth as I try to withhold frustrated tears. Fuck. For so long Shouta had told me how far ahead of the game I was, how well I was doing. Today has been a wake-up call. Maybe for both of us. Plenty of my classmates are using their quirk without any issue. Seems more like I've already lost the game. Has he been lying all this time? Or just totally blindsided himself about my supposed talent. Maybe. Either way, the truth is out. I have nothing special. I barely count as capable.

When he announces his lie about expelling someone, I'm hardly surprised. But there is a small, pathetically unsure part of me, that is also relieved. I look at the rankings and bite my tongue harder. Top ten. Not bad, I guess. But as the kid of a pro hero I should be higher, right? With this oh-so-coveted power I should be at the top. Right?

Like Shouta said.

Useless.

Tsu helps me up and we head to get changed. As we walk away I feel Shouta watching me, so I hold my head held higher. No doubt he'll scold me once we get home. No doubt I'll be given stricter training. No doubt I've made him question that supposed potential he saw in the alley. Shit. This hurts. But I can keep it together, lets face it, even if he yells his head off it won't be as bad as Shigaraki. Shouta isn't the type to actually harm me. No. He's not. There's no doubt in my mind.

And yet… my hands are trembling.

In the girl's changing room I shower and change in the cubicle. I like having my own bubble, and I didn't see any need to frighten them with my scars. These girls were normal kids. I'm a freak who's seen the bad side of things already. Do I have common ground with them? I have no idea. I want to. I need to. The way Mina smiled at me earlier, the kind gesture of a tissue being handed over by Tsu. It was lovely. Before today I didn't know if I even wanted to bother with friends, but now? Now I do. I want to belong, and they made me feel that way. I bite my tongue. Don't get ahead of yourself Alex, don't be stupid. If I have to be alone, I have to be alone. I can handle it.

The girls had been chatting but suddenly things grow quiet. Really quiet. Did they all suddenly leave? I didn't hear the door go. Did I fuck this up? Are they all wondering what the weirdo is doing in the cubicle? Am I already singled out as a freak? I swallow hard. Since when do I care so much about people's opinions?

I focus on getting dressed quickly.

Someone clears their throat. "Hey Alex, you okay?" Floaty girl.

"Yeah Urak… U-Uaraka–"

"Ura is fine." She giggles, and I sigh at my social ineptitude. Made sense, considering who I'd lived with for the past five years, but it still stings. "How come you're changing in there? You nervous about something?"

"I just prefer it. Uh… Sorry?"

"No need to apologise." The other girls make agreement noises. "We just wanted to make sure we hadn't upset you!"

I could have kissed her for being so clear. My head is up my arse clearly, assuming the worst of these girls already.

I breathe deeply. "Nah, just me being stupid about old scars and crap." I pull my shirt over the old bullet scarring, the many long knife scars I had on the other side and not to mention the nonsense on my back. The past lies over me like a map. Damn you Shigaraki. I'm never gonna manage to scrub you out, am I?

The room is silent.

I do up my buttons. "Uh… Guys? You still there?"

The clever girl with the big hair clears her throat. Momo, I think. Only she could sound posh with that little vocal use. "When you say scarring…"

Ah. Shit.

I guess it's not normal for someone our age to already look like a worn out battle horse. I put my head against the cubicle door. I'm so shit at this. I'm scaring them. First day and I'm gonna be the freaky scarred girl who gets lots of nosebleeds. I'm already dressed, apart from my tie, socks and shoes, so I head out.

Their eyes watch, but they don't scan. This is a really nice group of girls.

I give a shrug. "Not self-inflicted ones, but uh… Had a couple run-ins during my time."

Mina bites her lip. "So… Is it true?"

"Gonna have to clarify that one." I smile as she blushes, the shade impressive against her skin.

"Well some of us know each other from earlier on in school, but uh… well the rumour is that no one knows you because you uh… you were on the streets? That you got some kinda scholarship or something from All Might?"

That was… interesting.

I sit down on the bench and pull on my socks. "Partly true. Yes to the streets, but I've had a home for five years now. No to the All Might scholarship." I snort. "Like my shitty power could have earned me that."

"Not the word I'd use for your power." Tsu sits next to me and nudges my shoulder. "We've all been wondering what it actually is, but it was really impressive. _Ribbit._"

"You mean with my nosebleeds and getting scolded by the teacher? Yeah. Amazing." I swallow hard, determined not to tear up. I had a little cry in the shower and that would do. I sigh at the silence. "It's telekinesis."

A general 'ooh' goes round. I'm not sure how they still find it impressive. I roll my eyes at myself, being a depressive idiot isn't gonna win me friends. Head. Out. Of. Arse.

"Sorry girls, I'm just in a funk."

"It's fine. I think we all got a wake up call to the skills of our fellow students." Ura hands me my shoe when I drop it. "We've all got room for improvement, kinda the point in school, right?"

"Yeah." I smile. "Thanks. That makes me feel better."

Momo clasps her hands. "It's what friends are for, right?"

Mina grins. "And it's _totally_ badass that you lived on the streets!"

"Mina!"

"What?"

I laugh and feel real friendships begin, soothing the day's bruised pride.

* * *

First day of school done. What a fucking shitshow. When the front door clicks behind me and Shouta, I make a bee-line for my room. I can lock the door and pretend he isn't pacing, being disappointed on the other side. Simple. I have an hour before I should start making dinner, so I could just pretend I didn't exist until then.

"Alex." His voice stalls my escape. I grip my bag strap tighter.

I'm shaking. Why am I shaking? It's not like he's gonna yell or beat me, yet I'm shivering like it's snowing. Guess I really do care about his approval. Good to know. The kettle fills and his shoes hit the floor. His coat rustles onto the peg and his bag clunks onto the kitchen island. I've still not managed to move. I don't know how to swallow his disappointment. Can I have a do-over?

He clears his throat. "Want some tea?"

"Not really. Was just gonna hang out in my room till dinner."

"Can we talk?" He sighs and I flinch. Already impatient. Something grumbles under his breath. "Sorry, the sigh was at me. Well… Both of us really. C'mon, let's not be emotionally incapable idiots for once and have some communication."

"Do we have to?"

His dry chuckle eases my mind. I let my bag rest against the wall and I toe off my sneakers. He brews some tea and as I perch on a stool I cradle my mug close. He sits opposite. The overhead lamp buzzes softly, almost comfortingly as a silence settles between us. I glance at him occasionally, but he's just watching the steam and occasionally frowning. It's like being back in our first few days together. Back when we were so awkward it made my toes curl.

I start, because I know he struggles to. "I'm sorry about today."

His frown sticks. "What're you apologising for?"

"Disappointing you. Pushing my power beyond its meagre capabilities. I could go on, but I know you don't like long lists." I sip my tea.

"You're an idiot."

"Well aware, Shouta." I snort, trying to be off-hand, but it catches in my throat. I stare at his hands instead, finding his expression hard to read all of a sudden. I grit my teeth. "You always said I was ahead of the game, but I guess today showed–"

"Nothing to the contrary." He rumbles, and I close my mouth. "You lost points because of the lacking form and power behind your quirk use today. Not a lack of control. Your classmates have impressive quirks… Well most of them. And some of them just have extra power behind the use right now. You're excelling at the control aspect though."

"But my nose–"

"Your endurance could also use work, yes. But the bleeds happen easier when you're stressed anyway." He sips his tea and reaches to tap my hand. I take the hint and look up into a surprisingly soft gaze. "You did well."

"Huh?"

"I had to be a hardass, for reasons you're well aware of. Don't go pouting because I'm a good con-artist."

My lips purse and my cheeks burn. "You called me useless."

"I also called Midoryia useless. It's how I teach. I push those with the most potential the hardest." He comes to my side of the island, pushing my hair back and shaking his head. "I know you're a full-on teenager now, but don't go and lose all your damn confidence? I'm already terrible at this, be kind to this useless old man."

I sniff. "You're not _totally_ terrible."

"Thanks, and you're not a _complete _idiot."

"Dick." I laugh as he pulls me into a hug. I hold back tightly. "Can we get sushi?"

"Fucking needy, huh?"

"You were mean. Deal with it."

I can already hear his phone unlocking. "You better tell Nem I was a good parent and indulged you."

"Depends if you also get desert."

"Greedy little shit."

* * *

**SHOUTA POV**

He laid the blanket over both of them and got comfy as the film began. She nibbled popcorn and leaned against him, asking without asking for his arm around her. Of course he obliged, holding her close. Warm. Comforting. Familiar. When the routine had begun, he wasn't sure, but it was so normal now. Dinner, hot drinks, a movie. Had someone asked him five years previously if he would want such a situation he likely wouldn't have known what to say. Him? A parent? His eyes flicked between the movie and her, noting that slight tremor still in her fingers even as she laughed or paused to gaze in anticipation of the film. They had seen it a dozen times easily, but it was one of her favourites. Just what she needed after her first day at UA. Just what he needed too. The tremble worried him, but he guessed it was just nerves about school, nerves of fitting in. He could vaguely recall such notions. It wasn't _that _long ago he had been a teenager. Not… Not that long.

He propped his feet on the coffee table. Seeing her shine amongst her classmates had been strangely fulfilling, like seeing that final polish come to fruition. It wasn't that he doubted her ability at any point, instead he had doubted his ability to help her reach her potential. He had no idea how to parent. That had been made clear on many occasions. But at least now he knew she could use her power well with others, and even socialise to a certain degree. Awkward, duh. But able to adapt. It wouldn't be long before she had a close knit group, he felt that in the smiles and laughter that had followed her back into the classroom after the tests, once they had all changed back into uniform.

Most of the class showed promise, a few were simply there because of Mummy and Daddy having deep pockets. But at least he had a majority of decent students. The girls were a capable bunch, not a sour note amongst them. The boys… well there was a couple that seemed out of place for the hero course in general, and a couple that certainly needed their pride curbed. But no lost cases. At least none he could get rid of right away. After her throw, the Bakugo boy had kept glancing her way with something that seemed to be anger initially. Then it became something far worse, almost admiration. Shouta sipped his beer. Alex was a pretty girl, he already knew that, but he had kind of hoped he had a little more time before he had to literally beat boys away with a stick. Still, she seemed oblivious, and that was perfect. For now, he would keep the stick under his desk.

He knew he couldn't keep hold of her forever. Their time together would eventually come to an end and she'd be making her own life, but for the time being, he'd enjoy having her close. The word had never passed his lips to her, but he was certain it had after a couple too many drinks with Nem and Hiz; daughter. He truly considered Alex that. He hoped she knew it, even if he hadn't said it. At least he could comfort himself in the knowledge they were as emotionally defunct as each other.

About halfway through the film he noted she had slumped, and her head was resting against his chest. He looked down and smirked. Short hair all scuffed up, dark lashes against pale cheeks and a frown pinching her dark brows before a pout appeared. Fast asleep. Another word occurred to him and he grinned. The word would not be uttered out loud for fear of her wrath, but he'd happily think it as he kissed the top of her sleeping head. Cute. He'd thought it before; when she cried at the sight of her own room, when she let the milk for hot chocolate bubble over and she yelped like a puppy, and of course when she tried on his goggles and capture weapon when she thought he wasn't looking. There were plenty times he thought the word, but no, he dare not say it.

She grumbled and nuzzled closer, wrapping her arms round him and sighing deeper into her sleep.

Oh yeah. Very cute.

* * *

**ALEX POV**

I may have sucked at the power demonstrations last week–no one else thought so, but I'm nothing if not stubborn–but in hand to hand I shine. Bakugo left the ring cursing and rubbing his shoulder after it smacked into the ground with my quick deflection. Kirishima took the loss better, vowing to give me a better fight next time. And Momo surprisingly grinned as she created an ice pack for her lower back. I was about to tap out when the boy with half red hair, half white hair stood up. Shouta shrugs and goes back to reading, knowing that endurance was top of my priorities in personal terms, and in class terms. This was good practice for stamina.

The boy approaches and tilts his head, expression blank. "Do you have the energy for one more match?"

"Sure, though if I pass out, I'm gonna blame it on fatigue." I chuckle, and one corner of his lip twitches. Beyond that, I had to wonder if he'd even heard me. I sink into a fighting stance. "What's your name again?"

"Shouto Todoroki." He enters his own stance and the bell rings.

If memory serves, that means he's Endeavour's kid. The same kinda steely look is in his eyes, though admittedly I've never met Endeavour in great circumstances. It isn't likely the pro hero would recall an annoying street kid though, not when he dealt with big time villains at all other times.

Todoroki makes the first move and I dodge, he favours his left side for attacks, so I jab for the right. We dance about a bit and I get a couple decent hits in before he gets rattled. I have a couple bruises forming from him as well, but I don't think he expects to end up on his arse twice. Considering how lean he looks, the guy is surprisingly heavy. These uniforms are such a pain. I can't tell how built anyone is. This does no good for my expectation or deductions! Then again I suppose costumes might also hide this. Gotta adapt.

Ice forms on his left side.

"Not meant to be using quirks." I pant, dancing backwards to give him time to withdraw the use. The ice persists and he keeps approaching. I frown. "Seriously, don't use your–"

"I'm avoiding issue." He glares.

Shouta hasn't said anything, and he's right there. I glance at him but he just nods at me and goes back to his paperwork. All right, I guess I'm not privy to the information behind that vague statement. It does seem weird that Endeavours kid has ice powers though.

Despite my extra hits, we are essentially in a stalemate. If I keep going I'm just going to fall down instead. I tap out as my limbs start to tingle, failing to work properly after I fell to one of his attacks. He has a good leg swipe. Todoroki left his stance and dips his head, leaving the ring without a word. I lean on my knees and convince myself to stay upright. I'd definitely pushed too hard. Something in that steady but mis-matched gaze encouraged me though, invited me to keep pushing, keep trying. Whether it was intentional encouragement, or simply baiting, I'm not sure.

I slump next to Midoryia. We'd been getting along since the real classwork started, and it was easy to find common ground when you had both been called out as 'useless' by the teacher. We had banded together in our need to prove ourselves. His passion is infectious. I'd never considered myself worthy of much more than qualifying as a hero, I'm not someone people would admire like All Might. I'm…I'm just me. But when talking with Midoryia it was easy to get inspired, to start thinking of the bigger picture. Really, he's amazing. He also seems to be 100% the real deal, and as a result, too damn pure.

He hands me some water and I gave a breathless thanks.

He grins. "You did so well. Kacchan's still angry."

"Isn't he always?" I take a sip and groan. "Ugh, I am my own worst enemy."

"Pretty amazing though, where'd you learn those moves?"

"Here and there." I guess Shouta would be smirking behind his papers.

Kirishima and Kaminari take up the ring next. I put my water to my head and sigh, but it isn't nearly cold enough to actually help. My whole body feels on fire, or like coals left to smoulder. But then my bottle suddenly gets colder. I hum and press the bottle harder against my head, blinking my eyes open as I feel frost creep under my fingers. Huh? I hang my head back and see Todoroki retrieve a finger from touching the side of my bottle. He gives a nod and returns to watching the ongoing match.

I sit up and turn to him. "Thanks."

"You seemed overheated."

"Yeah." I take a sip and shiver. "Handy that quirk of yours."

He gives another nod, eyes fixed on the match.

* * *

Classes came and went, and gradually I feel more like a normal kid. Or what I assume is 'normal'. I chat, I laugh, I get into a group for tackling homework and any extra studies. Apart from Mineta I have time for all my classmates. Each one has something that makes me smile–Mineta just makes me use more hand sanitizer.

Another practical exercise comes into play a few days later, and as All Might bursts into the room I have to bite my tongue to avoid laughing. Get the man in front of a camera and he was golden, as a teacher he's a little awkward. Adorable, really. Apparently we're going to be using our quirks again, and we have costumes to try. I'm suddenly very, very nervous. Is mine going to be any good? Will I look stupid? Shit. I'd forgotten all about them. We all submitted costume concepts and apparently that department had been busy. Very busy.

This can't be mine.

In the changing rooms I look down at the black suit, it's kinda… cool? It's all black with a pattern of swirls of a slight shimmering silver. All in one, even covering my light footwear and attached to gloves. Like a second skin it hugs my form, but accumulates into a cowl type mask. With the eyes the same slight shimmering silver, cast in shadow beneath a hood like embellishment, I liked to think I looked pretty elusive. Apparently the material was very durable, not quite bullet proof, but near enough. I suppose in a way it was quite similar to Eraserhead, but I had at least avoided the white scarf or any gold near my eyes. It's silver. It counts as different. I can't help it, can I? The man's been in my life all my informative years. It left a mark.

My classmates seemed to like my costume anyway, theirs are pretty awesome as well. I share the feeling with Ura that the form fitting material would be useful in battle, but my god do I feel on show. Still, there was training to focus on. It doesn't matter that I had that sandwich at lunch, nope, totally don't have a belly now. Do I? I check a couple times, but I think I'm fine. Am I?

I'll need to ask Nem how she deals with these feelings.

All Might stands awaiting the class, grinning like always and eager to teach. I'd have to give him some encouragement later, because I can tell he's nervous. The man is all nerves under that smile, isn't he? He's got nowhere to hide in that costume either, I'll have to see how he deals with the attention as well.

We're split into teams of heroes and villains. Although due to numbers, I'm put in a three with the invisible girl and the tail guy. Dammit what are their names? Slowly names were sticking, but I did apologise profusely before asking my teammates again. They're too kind. Toru and Mashi. I can remember that, I can. I can at least try. We're up against Todoroki and the multi-arm dude. Okay I'm giving up on names for today, I need to steal Shouta's class sheet. Again.

Initially we're all taken to a small room to watch the other matches. It occurred to me that this seriously gave all those following on from the first match an advantage, but never mind. I can't question UA. I'm no one. The first match is Ura and Midoryia vs. Bakugo and Iida. The former are being the heroes and the latter are being the villains. I can already guess Bakugo will do fine getting into his role, due to his rather demented hatred for Midoryia in general, but I think Iida might struggle. He's all about the hero code. All about honour. I hope he can adapt. It would suck if he got penalised for that kind of thing.

It begins.

Ura and Midoryia move through the corridors carefully, working together to avoid detection and find the weapon. I guessed they would work well together, partly because they already had in class, but partly because they clearly like each other. A lot. It's cute. It'll also probably take an age for either of them to admit to it. I sense that Mina and I may have to help.

Bakugo is off on his own, leaving Iida with the weapon. Good start Bakugo, it's a team exercise you dumbass. He stalks around boldly, gritting his teeth and raking his eyes over the terrain. He just wants to hurt something. Anything. But mainly Midoryia. Whilst I'd never admit it outloud, Bakugo's power kind of scares me. Such raw energy, explosions here and there. It's so volatile. I swallow hard and look at Midoryia, trying his best to simply complete the exercise. To train. To become the best hero he can be. His motivations I get, Bakugo's… I have no idea, yet. All Might won't let things get too out of hand, will he?

I tug on his sleeve. "Sir?"

"Yes, young Alex?"

"You do realise that Bakugo is just looking for an excuse to rip into Midoryia right?" I nod to the screens, the hatred practically radiating off Bakugo and his damn grenade gauntlets.

All Might sighs. "Indeed, but we can at least hope to use it all as a method of teaching. Please step back and watch with the rest of the class."

"Yes sir, sorry sir." I step back and clasp my hands, hoping I'm wrong. Come on Bakugo, prove me wrong, please? You're passionate, you're driven, but are you actually an asshole?

They meet in the corridor. I am not wrong. And yes, it seems that Bakugo is in fact an asshole.

Damn.

But Midoryia isn't about to be taken down without a fight, who knew the freckled kid had such moves! He nearly has Bakugo in the tape before things go sideways. I can't believe how that went down. It was amazing. Sure Midoryia–no wait, it's Deku now. He just said that, when he's in hero mode, it's Deku. I can remember that. Maybe. Anyway, Deku might be on the back foot now but he's still stood up to Bakugo. I can't imagine that's easy in close quarters, not when you've known him for so long.

"Fucking maniac…" I mutter as Bakugo continues to rage out and search for a Deku to incinerate.

Ura has moved on, working her way upstairs to find Iida and the weapon. Iida has of course stepped up to the plate and taken on his role. Rather marvelous. His commitment to the role is amazing, I just wish it wasn't quite so amusing as well. Me and Mina keep shuddering as we try to contain our laughter. Go Iida. You amazing Villainous marvel.

Kirishima nudges me. "Bakugo's kinda going mental, right?"

I nod, keeping my eyes on the screen as the humour dies back. Bakugo is getting more and more wound up. He looks ready to literally kill Deku.

I sigh. "If the guy thinks this is the way to excell he needs his head smacked off a door."

"Alex…" All Might scolds and I purse my lips.

It keeps going. And it keeps getting worse.

I have a strong stomach, but even I am wincing by the time things are finally called to a halt and the heroes win. But at what cost? The smoke clears and I think the whole class is sick to their stomach. What a way to win. Sheer determination won over malice. I think that'll be what I try to take away from it rather than a fear for Deku's masochistic side, and a loathing for Bakugo's willingness to hurt classmates. As a hero Deku would be one to watch, as a friend, I think I need to look out for Midoryia. He seems to think he has a lot to prove. I get that. I understand that. But I don't wanna have to lose a friend to it either.

Time for the next match.

Time for my team's turn.

Okay Todoroki, let's dance.

* * *

**And there we go! How will Alex's match against Todoroki go? See you in two weeks to find out!**

**Please leave a fav, follow and or review ^-^ I love to hear from readers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there folks! Two weeks and time for an update! Thanks for the favs, follows and reviews so far, really glad to know people are enjoying! Hope you like the new chapter! ^-^**

* * *

My team's turn.

We head into the arena, passing Iida, Ura and Bakugo on the way. Iida and Ura give a wave to us and I return it with my teammates, but Bakugo is just charging ahead. Ignoring everyone and everything. Seems like the loss still stings. Psycho.

I get into position with Toru and Mashi. We're the villains, our weapon is ready. Todoroki and… fuck it, "Arm Guy", are downstairs. I reckon the arm guy is going to be good at surveillance, but I have to admit, I'm not sure on how Todoroki is going to approach this. Ice. In a building. I guess freezing us in place might work, but he'll have to know where we are first, right?

The horn sounds and our match begins.

My team stands by the weapon and tries to figure out a strategy for if they found us too quickly. Todoroki is an impressive talent, and the Arm guy is decent at hand-to-hand combat too. We speak low and plan to essentially barricade the door whilst I dismantle the floor underneath the 'heroes'. Our plan starts to come together when things get very cold. Very quickly.

Shit.

Todoroki didn't mess around. I had sensed impatience from him since the start of the day, but I never expected such a broad assault. Or such raw power. He didn't need to know where we were at all, he froze everything. In general he seems like a reserved guy, but this is insane. I raised myself at the last second, noting the ice at the door. But my teammates weren't so lucky. I hover and slowly lower myself once the freezing has finished.

"This guy's intense." I sigh, kneeling and trying to see if I could break the ice from Toru's foot.

He wriggles. "I'm real stuck."

"I'm sorry, I should have lifted all of us."

Toru shakes his head. "Nah, he caught us all off guard. You okay Mashi?"

"Y-Yeah… but I'm also stuck. Alex you gotta keep going alone!"

"Uh…" I look around the room, brain stalling. "Right..."

Toru points to the weapon. "Hide behind the weapon and try to get the drop on him."

"Oh! Good idea!" Damn I have a good team.

I sneak behind the weapon and wait for our heroes to appear. It takes a couple minutes, to the point that I wonder if they've failed to even locate us, but finally I hear steps approaching. Only one set. Todoroki is acting alone? I peer out the window to see if the other guy was heading up from the outside but he's standing on the pavement. Arms folded, foot tapping. Sidelined.

Wow.

Whilst Bakugo is a psychotic maniac willing to butcher a classmate, Todoroki just doesn't give a damn about anyone but himself. I'm not sure which I find more distasteful in the grand scheme of things. Both kind of turn my stomach.

The door creaks past ice, scraping it off the floor inch by inch. As soon as he's inside the doorway, I hold Todoroki still. He struggles, he almost growls, but he can't move. Not a single inch. Got you. More ice erupts into the room. A slap-dash attack for such a careful guy. Good to know he can be rattled in strategy as well as hand-to-hand.

I wedge myself between the weapon and the wall. "Careful you don't go and bust open the weapon there Hero." I snap, temper flaring as I see a couple spikes. Mashi made no noise and neither did Toru, so I assume they're not hurt, but they easily could have been. Careless. I clear my throat. "Where's your teammate, huh?"

I only receive a grunt and feel more strain on my power. He's strong. I move his hands behind his back so he can only use his feet. Less aim. An astute guy with a good work ethic, I knew it wasn't laziness keeping Todoroki's teammate downstairs. It was pride. Or ego. Or even worse, both?

I note his tight jaw as he looks to the side. I narrow my eyes. "Did you sideline him?"

"I felt I would be more effective alone. I didn't expect–"

"To be beaten. Yeah. That's real clear." I snort. "Maybe a good time to remember you're not infallible, Todoroki." He glares, but I just start edging him out of the room and open the window. "Hey hero. Your ego-centric teammate kinda fucked it up. Fancy giving it a go?"

All Might's voice burbles over the intercom. "I think this exercise has been informative enough. The villains, win."

Either All Might is genuinely worried I'll hurt Todoroki, or his time is running thin in his hero form. Regardless, I release Todoroki. He jolts, but barely stumbles. I lean against the wall and wipe under my nose. No blood. I managed to hold him without a bleed. That's encouraging.

The ice persists and I raise a brow at our assailant. "Can you reverse it? Or do we need to get a really big hair dryer?"

The room thaws. Apparently the guy has some heat talents as well. He continues to stare off to the side and grind his teeth. I check my team but they're uninjured, which is another win. We make for the door, but Todoroki still hasn't moved. Like he froze himself by accident.

I linger as Toru and Mashi head downstairs. "You coming Todoroki?"

"I'm not ego-centric." He whispers, but I catch it.

We're not the last team, but I can't stand people sulking. I put my hand to my ear-piece. "Hey All Might, is it ok if I have a chat with Todoroki before we head back to the viewing area?"

"By all means. Don't take too long though, it's nearly lunchtime!"

"Sure thing." I step into Todoroki's eye line. It shifts. I move again, noting how his jaw tightens further. "You really this sore a loser?"

"I'm not ego–"

"All right, you're not ego-centric. I'm sorry, maybe that was harsh, but you shouldn't have sidelined your partner."

He frowns and looks me over slowly, moving up from my shoes and then focusing on the cowl. His frown persists, but I think he's just thinking. Either that or I'm about to be turned into a gothic popsicle.

He grumbles. "It seemed the most effective action."

"Most effective maybe, but what did your partner get to learn?" I gesture to the window. "All he got was an ice show from outside and a cold shoulder. Even if you had succeeded, how does that help him beyond giving him a damn inferiority complex?"

His eyes narrowed a fraction. "How is that my concern?"

I'd be angrier if he didn't sound genuinely confused.

"Because it was a team exercise?" I laugh. "I understand being powerful must give you a bit of an issue with playing with others, but we're all learning. Even you. Out on the streets you may well have to work _with _other heroes at some point."

He unclenches his hands. "You have a point."

"I know I fucking do, don't need you to tell me that." I shake my head at his arrogance and am glad to see that blush. At least he has the decency to feel a bit embarrassed. Then I sigh. Play nicely Alex. You're awkward as hell, maybe he is too, remove your head from your arse. "Look, can I speak plainly?"

His brows shoot up. "You haven't been already?"

I wait and he gives me the nod. "Your Dad is a fucking piece of arrogant work, closes himself off from everyone and refuses help. Like a spoilt kid hogging the spotlight. You seem like the quiet type right now. Don't go and fucking turn into him."

"You're pretty bold, aren't you?" He snaps and I see a flare of that heat again, but in his eyes. As the mask cracked for a second, I felt like I saw the real kid beneath the trained monkey. Either he really admires his Dad and I just pissed of sonny boy. Or he doesn't like being compared to him. Either way, it struck a nerve.

I shrug. "Yeah, guess I am. I don't fancy ever being someone's puppet. Do you?"

"I'm not his puppet."

"Nah? Then maybe go about things differently."

"Excuse me?"

"Your father works alone, and has never managed to push past All Might, all while looking like a little pouting bitch. Maybe a couple of friends along the way might've woken him up to… oh I dunno… enjoying life?"

I don't really know where it all came from, but I want to help Todoroki if I can. He's beyond reserved; I don't recall meeting him until that hand-to-hand encounter and we'd been at school a week. And I'm fairly sure I'd remember meeting that kind of face. Not because of the scarring, but because, to be perfectly honest, he's kinda hot. I just hope it's not a shitty personality beneath. He works hard and has talent. But the arrogance would turn him rotten. That would be a real shame. Something about him seemed kind, the freezing of my water bottle had shown that much, but it lingers under that Endeavour rust.

He blinks. "So your parents are perfect?"

I close my mouth.

He raises a brow at my silence. "You seem to have a very high opinion of your own actions."

"How so? Because I'm questioning yours?" I fire back, and he looks confused again. I don't think diddums is used to people firing back once he gets involved. I've squared off with meaner guys plenty times. This pretty boy was hardly intimidating. "I'm far from perfect, but at least I ain't shitting on my teammates."

His mouth opens but then slowly closes.

I shrug. "Just trying to help. Seems like you're intent on making yourself lonely."

I move past him.

"Why would you want to help me?"

"Because you're a person? I don't fucking know. Didn't realise I needed an essay to justify my actions." I scoff and keep moving. I dunno how long he stands there, and frankly in that moment, I don't care. Whether or not I made an enemy is unclear. But I'd definitely made an impression.

* * *

I haul my bag onto my shoulder and head for the changing room door, trying to remember what class came next. Was it English or Maths–

"Move outta my damn way!" Bakugo snarls as I step out of the changing room at just the wrong moment.

Crash.

He slams into me, I stumble, grabbing for anything and ending up clasping his bag strap. My bag slams into the ground, quickly followed by his. Bloody hell. A bruise is already forming on my elbow where the door rebounded off him and smacked into me. Ow. How the hell had I managed to end up injured in the school corridors instead of a training exercise?

Bakugo snatches his bag and looms. He's pissed. As if I'd pruposefully collided with his idiotic arse. I don't need another toddler throwing a tantrum at me right now, I'd only just stopped being annoyed by Todoroki nearly freezing my teammates solid. But I dunno that I have a choice. Every cell in Bakugo's body overflows with rage, despite it being a few hours since his team lost. Midoryia is still recovering and this guy is still freaking out over having lost? It's quite pathetic.

And of course, during this little train of thought, I have continued to fail at moving out of his 'damn' way.

Why is today the day for meeting my classmates' annoying sides?

The idiot almost looks like he's going to try and shove me. My temper flares. For a moment, I almost wish he would go for violence. C'mon, give me a reason to push back at your ego Bakugo. Do it. I dare you. This kind of quick-to-tantrum nonsense wasn't new to me, I'd watched it bloom into a vindictive streak before. Initially Shigaraki had only been a tantrum thrower, but it brewed into sadism. Bakugo has passion and talent, but am I fuck about to let another Shigaraki enter my life.

He growls. "I said–"

I step closer. "I heard."

"Then fuckin' m–"

"I said I heard you. I just fail to see why it has anything to do with me."

"Huh?"

"Walk around me. Move yourself. Since when do you own this corridor?"

A couple people gasp, I'm pretty sure I heard Kaminari give a 'whoa' and someone else is stifling a giggle. I suspect Mina. I stay perfectly still as Bakugo's eyes go that bit wider and the corridor seems that bit narrower. His ego is going to struggle moving anywhere if the walls keep shrinking. But I don't let myself shake. No fear–as far as this guy needs to know anyway.

His teeth click together. "High and mighty because of your win, huh?"

I blink. He's accusing me of being an arrogant winner? When he just barged into me and nearly sent me to the floor? Like _that's _not the problem. This guy's head isn't inflated, it's up his arse.

I shake my head. "Nah, just not got my knickers in a twist over a loss."

He glares. "Shut your mouth."

"Why?"

"Cause' I said so."

"And? If I don't shut my mouth, what then? Gonna blow me up? Fancy throwing your weight around until we're all scared? Or needing to be taken to the damn infirmary."

He blinks, a shred of doubt entering his gaze for a moment. The hell is it with these guys and trying my patience? There's a normal kid in there, a normal kid being crushed under weird ego issues. I've seen it before. Not just in Shigaraki's poisoned manner, but before it got bad in others as well. You can come back Bakugo. And lucky for you, I'm in a guru kind of mood. For now.

He tries to shove past me, shoulder aiming for mine. Nope. I have enough bruises thanks. I'm all for helping people, but fuck being this guys punching bag. I hold him still.

He writhes. "The fuck? Let me go you stupid bitch. Y'said move, so I am."

"Not before you get a cheap shot in." I raise a brow and he doesn't bother denying it.

"Whatever smart-ass. You're not meant to use your quir–"

"Cut this shit Bakugo." I release, allowing him to stumble against the wall. "You're pissed off because the kid you've picked on for years suddenly bested you in a match. Well boo-hoo you have to work a bit harder. It means you have somewhere to aim for, right?"

"I already do, know-it-all." He brushes himself down, hitching his bag higher. "I'll be number one."

"Why? So you can piss on everyone else?"

"If they're in the way, I guess so!"

"Sounds more like a villain than a hero." I snarl, not backing down or even letting myself flinch when he steps up, all threatening and scary.

Don't do it Bakugo. Don't confuse confidence for arrogance. Don't turn against the world. I know there are better ways to help him, but I'm too angry. I'm too scared to see someone else turn into Sh–I stop myself. This is now, not _then. _

I soften my tone. "You don't have to be alone at the top you moron."

He clicks his tongue and marches past without hitting my shoulder. "Dunno what you're talking about dumbass."

"Sure you don't." I allow myself a shiver now that he's marching away. "All Might's number one and you know what he says to people helping? Please and thank you."

"He doesn't need help, idiot!" Bakugo flips the bird without looking.

That's it, isn't it? He sees All Might as a pillar, but a singular one. Not a part of anything but his own success. Damn. That's one way to look at All Might I guess, but not one that's gonna win you any popularity contests. Or friends. Or normal human contact.

At the end of the corridor he stops and turns, glaring. "Stay the fuck outta my way little girl."

Oh.

Shit.

My ears start to ring. My body feels hollow, and my heart is trying to crawl out my throat. The corridor gets narrow and the air seems to have vanished. In a split second the hollowness is filled by thorns, raking against my nerves, sending shivers from my head to my toes.

_Stay out of my way little girl. _

Bakugo's body flies backwards, having barely even time to yell out in alarm as my power throws him like an empty soda can. He topples through the swing doors and skids along the corridor beyond. He stops a couple metres into the open space, shoes squeaking against the floor as he scrambles upright. His whole face is bright pink. What did I just do? He swears and runs off, and I'm left looking down at myself. Shit. I just attacked a fellow student. I threw him like he was nothing.

Get a grip. Stop this–

_Stay out of my way little girl._

I swallow hard. Heat floods my body like my temper becomes literal flames. Dammit. Not those words. Not the pain that followed. It aches all over my back, making it even harder to breathe.

I dash back into the changing room, feeling the staring eyes and held breath. My breaths escape in thin pants as I move to the far corner and put my head against the cold wall. Calm down you idiot. Bakugo's just a teenage kid being a dick. _Little girl. Stay out of my way little girl._ Stop it, stop thinking of that voice. Stop it. Vomit crawls up the back of my throat. Pressure builds in my mind and I focus on the nearby bin. It collapses in on itself. Fuck. Stop.

"Hey… Alex?" Ura's soft voice floats into my ears, her gentle hand landing on my shoulder. She gasps, no doubt feeling the way I'm shuddering. "Alex?"

I can't respond yet. I don't want to look at her in case my power flares in her direction. Why am I so angry? Well I know why, I know exactly why. But it isn't relevant. It was in the past. It has nothing to do with now, this new life, these new chances. Nothing.

Ura squeezes my shoulder. "Alex? Hm… Mina? Could you go get a teach–"

"N-No!" I choke out.

I want to turn round and smile, I want to brush this all under the rug and say I'm tired. Say Bakguo got to me. I'd spun plenty of cons before, to cops, to fellow street kids, to concerned heroes looking for a way to help. I can do this.

I swallow. "I just need a second."

I smell Mina's perfume as she comes closer. "Bakugo's pretty scary but c'mon this is beyond that. You proper stood up to him! Though throwing him through the door might have been a _little _too far. But I ain't complaining."

Ura gasps. "Mina!"

"What? Guy deserved it, let's be real. But c'mon Alex, you're upset, let us help."

My mouth opens. My mouth closes. What the hell do I say? Oh don't mind me, just freaking over a simple sentence. I didn't even know it would have that kind of effect on me, but it's dragged me right back to that horrible place. Back to being on all fours, nails scraping against concrete as my back is dissolved. As another handprint brands me. They won't understand. They don't need to. I don't want them to. It's fine. Bakugo wouldn't know what that sentence meant, that it always preceded a new brand on my back. How could he know? It's not his fault it makes me want to tear the whole fucking building apart. It's not even my fault. It's Shigaraki's fault.

_Stay out of my way little girl, or this is what happens. _

My skin aches with the memory.

"Alex?" Mina says again, hand moving up and down my back. Usually it would be perfect, right now it makes the want to vomit worse. "Say something or we're getting Mr Aizawa."

Shouta. No. He can't know I'm this unhinged. I can control this.

I straighten up and turn, leaning back against the wall instead. They gasp and look between themselves. I'm guessing I'm pretty pale and weird looking at this point. Not surprising. But it's still annoying. They won't let up without some kind of explanation. The bin slowly uncrumples.

I try a smile. "Sorry. Just… Just made me think of something from the old days."

Ura holds my hands. "You mean from the streets?"

I nod. That's all they need to assume.

"Just a stupid phrase, not Bakugo's fault. He's a shithead, but I think he's just getting caught up in th-things."

Ura nods. "Yeah, I think so too. We all got a wake up call but Bakugo especially, I think."

I frown, squeezing her hands instead of asking her to continue.

She smiles kindly and keeps going. "You didn't see because you were in your match but when Todoroki used his powers Bakugo looked seriously shaken. Like… Majorly. I dunno if he realised before today how many other powerful kids would be here."

I squeeze her hand. "I didn't mean to lose it."

Her and Mina smile and nod. "We know."

"I just… I used to know someone like that, and they… they turned mean. Didn't wanna see Bakugo do that."

Mina chuckles. "Tryin' to save everyone huh?"

I sniff and smile, gladly leaning into her hug. "Guess so."

"It is the place for it." Mina squeezes. "You okay to move now? You're shaking less."

"Yeah. Thanks guys."

* * *

The afternoon rolls along, and I avoid even looking at Bakugo. He sits in front of me in Maths though so it's tricky. He seems quiet, but maybe I'm just being paranoid. I don't think I actually hurt him. I hope. I keep my head low and my power under control. Losing it like that cannot become a habit. If it had built too much I could have hurt Ura or Mina. I could have flung Bakugo out the damn window if I hadn't been careful.

Control. Keep the control.

The end of day bell rings and everyone starts to pack up their things. A few of them are lingering to find out how Midoryia's doing. Shouta offers to go find out, leaving us all to chat about the day, and for me to notice that it's definitely not in my head. Bakugo is more closed off than usual. Shit, I hope I didn't actually hurt him. That would suck.

I swallow my cowardice and go over as he shrugs on his blazer. "Hey, Bakugo?"

"The fuck do you want?" He glares, but at his bag rather than looking at me.

"You seem quiet. I wanted to say I'm–"

"Get lost. I'm fine." He shrugs past, marching for the door and slamming it behind him. I look down at my shoes, cheeks burning as I feel the class watching. No. I can try harder. I run after him, catching him near the stairs.

"Bakugo wait!"

"Or what? Gonna throw me down to the ground floor?" He wrinkles his nose and kicks a crisp packet closer to the bin. "You wouldn't be able to anyway, you got in a lucky shot. A fuckin' cheap one too. Got it?"

I sigh and nod, leaning against the handrail. "I slipped up. And I'm sorry, you were totally right, I shouldn't have even been using my quirk in the first place."

He shrugs and glares at the bin.

Whilst I came to apologise, I have to admit that I'm kinda shocked he's not even considering apologising as well. Technically he started it. Okay. No. Be the bigger person Alex.

I clear my throat. "Apology accepted?"

"The fuck made you freak out like that?" He grunts so harshly that I nearly don't hear him. My mouth closes. A vague handwave would be easy. But is he actually wondering what he did?

"I uh… You said something that uh… that got under my skin."

Somehow, he frowns harder. "What bit?"

I blink. He _is _wondering what he did wrong?

He rolls his eyes. "What bit was it? Fuckin' spit it out, would ya? Was it the 'bitch'? Or somethin' like that? Didn't think you'd be so easily offended like tha–"

"Not the bitch, or any other dumbass name you called me." I pinch the bridge of my nose and am surprised to see him watching me when I open my eyes again. For a second, he looks lost. I take a couple steps down till I'm only just above his eyeline. "It's not something you'd have ever known about Bakugo, just a phrase that got me rattled. Really it's… it's on me that I reacted so badly. Didn't um… Didn't see it coming."

"Phrase?" He looks to the side and blinks, rubbing a small mark on his cheek. Did I bruise him? "Y'mean the staying out my way?"

I nod.

He clears his throat. "I guess I'll keep that in mind." He pauses and shrugs again.

I purse my lips, avoiding myself making any smart-arse remarks at his shocking ability to go anywhere near something even vaguely like an apology. Because I think that's what that was. His version of an apology. I'm also tempted to point out he might want to offer one to a certain green-haired boy currently partially deep-fried. But I don't. I hold out my hand instead and we shake.

I tilt my head. "We good?"

"Yeah. Now stop fuckin' following me." He tugs his hand free and skulks off. It's a small win, but one I will take gladly.

I already know Kirishima and a couple others tried to persuade him to stick around for Midoryia but he refused.

Right before he disappears down the stairs he stops and points at me, lips warping into this strange grimace. "You won't get the drop on me like that again, y'hear?"

I nod and look at my shoes, having no clever retort. I had acted rashly, I was an idiot. I had let my temper get away from me, and that is not all right. Not when trying to become a hero. I even said to Bakugo something about sounding like more of a villain than a hero. So what did that make me?

* * *

**SHIGARAKI POV**

Scratch. Scratch. Scratch.

Nails rake over tormented skin that flakes from the attack, leaving behind flesh that is angry and weeping. The young man stares at the screen. The news rattles onwards: a few attacks here, a couple mishaps there. Nothing big. Nothing was ever big enough anymore. Not with that damn Symbol, grinning like an idiot. The young man's eye twitches as the name of the stupid school flashes into place again. The Symbol now teaches. How quaint. How… Potentially useful. An idea bubbles into his mind. Time for something bigger. Nothing had quite gone to plan in the last five years, nothing had synched up since _she _put such a spanner in the works. The plan would have been so much further on by now, if she had stayed put. But now, maybe he had a way of getting things back on track. Now they could use the Symbol thanks to his new position as a teacher.

Perhaps time to roll the dice and see where the game led. So much planning had been happening, and not nearly enough doing. It was time to do. He shrugs on his hoody and demands a portal. No questions are asked, because no questions are needed. He didn't like something, he got rid of it, he destroyed it and watched it turn to dust. Right now, as the portal melted the bar into nothing and revealed a small thicket of trees across from the obnoxious school gates, he hated 'normal' above all else. The peace and quiet of the everyday, it made his head ache he hated it so much. It was time to shake things up. Turn normal into abnormal.

Stepping out of the trees he joins the writhing mass of reporters clamoring at the school gates. They want pictures, stories, statements, even a glimpse would do. Pathetic parasites. So annoying. So stupid. It all had to just shut up and stop being so in the way. Cameras flashing, recorders waving, voices getting more and more desperate. Annoying. Shuffling between reporters and cameramen he hears their annoyance, he feels their frustration. Just one quote. A single picture. Like any of it meant a damn thing. So stupid and noisy.

He reaches out, unnoticed by the eyes too focused on the locking mechanism, willing it to open. The fools would have no idea what happened. He almost wished he could see the faces of the idiots in charge though; they wouldn't know what to do. Who would dare attack their school? Who had the power to do so? Was it a new villain, or an old one coming for revenge on one of the teachers? A small chuckle escapes him as his fingers brush the reinforced metal. The questions would drive the faculty mad. All in preparation for everything else that will follow. Perfect.

One. Two. Three. Four.

He smirks and wonders how upset the silly little Principle will be, or any of the other pro hero teachers. How did it happen? Who did it? The questions. Oh how he wishes he could see their confused faces and hear their endless questions. He grins and pressed the final finger into place.

Five.

Sizzle and rust, dust cascades over his hand before he retracts it and lets the panic rise into the air. A few cries of alarm sound as the door dissolves. But soon enough the reporters won't care. The obstacle is gone. The stories can be grabbed. There's a free path into the school grounds. On you go parasites, go and seek your feast.

Soon enough there will be far more interesting things to talk about.

Just wait and see.

* * *

**ALEX POV**

We leave English class, still laughing. I know I'm a little biased, but it is one of my favourite classes, Hizashi has such flair, even as a teacher. He definitely wasn't as good at hiding his affection for me though, asking me to read several times in a row. The guy is as subtle as his hair is curly. Still, I can't fault him, I love him too dearly. He keeps trying to make me a singer, and I keep trying to get him into therapy–I am _not _a singer. Nemuri is a class act on hero work or in front of a class. I bite my lip more than once when she gets the boys and girls hot under the collar. She is everything. I love her and only hope I can one day be so polished and eloquent when it comes to turning people into puddles. Though maybe a little less explicitly.

It's about a week after the teamwork training, and my bruises have started to disappear. The elbow one pinched like mad. Otherwise though, things are great. But during lunch, I feel a pair of eyes boring into the back of my skull.

What now? I tug on Iida's sleeve.

He glances at me with a raised brow. "Alex, please refrain from doing that once I have my lunch, I'll surely spill if you–"

"Is someone staring at me?"

He seems confused, but scans behind us before shuffling forward with the line. "Alex, many people stare at you."

"The hell does that mean?"

He sighs and shakes his head. "Never mind. Although I do see Todoroki kind of glaring at you. Please tell me you didn't scold him again so soon."

I grab some food, searching back over the past few days. I'd not had any contact with the kid at all actually. No reason for a glare, anyway. I think I held a door open for him on monday, but that was only because he happened to be behind me. It wasn't specifically for _him. _That can't be it.

I shrug. "I haven't said a word to him. What? I haven't!"

Suspicion remains in Iida's eyes. "You have a habit of meddling."

"I thought it was great." Midoryia pipes up. "I saw the footage afterwards and you really made some good points. I'd have been too scared to say it, but I'm sure on some level he's grateful."

The glare says otherwise.

We sit and eat, but twenty minutes later when I glance at Todoroki, he's still glaring. His eyes avert, but the frown remains. I stab my rice a little harder than intended.

"You're going to tell him off again, aren't you?" Iida sips his juice. "You are as bad as Midoryia, if not worse. So outspoken."

"And here was me thinking we got along Iida." I drawl, noting how he blushes and flusters over an apology. I laugh and hold out a hand to the babbling boy. "Iida, I'm kidding. I'm not gonna make a habit of preaching, but I don't fancy letting bad behaviour go ignored either. His actions in the team exercise were ridiculous, and today… well he's fucking glaring at me for no reason!"

"Cursing." Iida continues to blush. "I swear Alex, you can be very charming and then you sound like a sailor."

I tilt my head. "Oh aye, I were livin' on the high seas jus' the same as the high street ye hear me boy?"

Midoryia and Ura crack up laughing and even Iida has to purse his lips against a giggle. Normally, had someone described Iida to me, I'd have loathed the boy, but he has a charm. I think it's his sincerity. Instead of a busy-body, he genuinely seems to care. More admirable than annoying. So far. Still early days, I guess.

The subject of home crops up and they share details. It seems like Iida comes from a famous Hero family, a dynasty in the making. This hardly surprises me, but then Ura kinda skims past her answer and it turns out Midoryia's mum has been raising him herself for quite some time. Impressive really.

Those big green eyes focus on me. Aw shit.

Midoryia grins. "What about you, Alex? I hear you have had quite the start in lif–"

An alarm sounds.

We're all as startled as each other; it's some kind of breach. I stick with the group, wracking my brain on what the procedure was for these moments. But I'm coming up blank. Who the hell would attack the school though? And who could get through those defences?

I do my best not to think of pale blue hair and chapped lips.

No. He isn't here.

As we enter the packed corridor, I cling to Midoryia's sleeve, but he doesn't say anything, just helps me along when I end up slightly squished. The students are all panicking. I guess it's good not to be alone in being rattled, but I also have to question what they're expecting. Had they all spent time with a psychotic teenager? I doubt it. These are heroes in training, why are they rambling and whimpering? I'm the only idiot here, right?

The scrum gets worse. Midoryia holds my hand tight, putting an arm around me as we look for Ura who's being swept away. I reach for her, managing to pull her through the crowd with my power until Midoryia has a hold of her and clings. We end up at the side, pressed to the glass. Someone elbows my back, someone else catches me in the ribs. I'd be so bruised I'd look like I'd gone another round of hand-to-hand. The panicked rambling seeps into my ears, making my heart race and my mind reach back to when this kind of panic was everyday. What had I done wrong this time? Would it be no food for a week, or being locked in that tiny rusted cabinet? What now? My tongue feels heavy.

Outside, a swarm of reporters are clamouring at the front door, having gotten through the gates somehow. But seriously, how? Regardless though, it's not a major threat. This isn't a villain attack, it's a media headache. Iida makes the same conclusion and demands Ura get him to float. Someone was taking charge, thank goodness. My head is doing strange things. Every hand that passes by, every nudge or knock, I keep expecting that wiry voice. That damn rasping laugh.

"Hey Alex, you okay?" Midoryia shields me a bit better, and it's only then that I realise I'm hyperventilating. I put my head against the glass. "C'mon Iida… yes, he's made it."

Iida's voice booms over the rambling. The corridor falls still and silent. I focus on the cold glass, face feeling like it's on fire and knees ready to give way. There's some shuffling going on as the crowd disperses, but still Ura and Midoryia stay by my side. I can't move. I want Shouta. I think they're asking me questions, but I can't answer. There's no reason for me to ask for our teacher, it would give it all away. It has to be secret. My knees shake. I still can't take a proper breath. Shit. It's so warm in here, when did it get this warm? Pressure builds in my chest. No. Don't lose control here, don't break the windows or crush the bins. Breathe woman. Breathe. Shigaraki's nowhere near, he can't get to you anymore. He can't get to you.

A cold hand presses to the back of my neck for a few moments and it's like pure relief just got poured over my head, drenching me. It feels like fucking heaven. My knees nearly buckle, but Midoryia's holding me up.

A calm voice rumbles. "Looks like a panic attack, possibly too warm as well. Is this helping, Alex?"

Todoroki?

I blink and nod, trying to get my footing. But my breathing is still thin.

"Sit her down Midoryia."

I'm carefully set down and allowed to hug my knees close. The pressure lessens, my power calming. I stare at my knees, everything else continues to swim. Todoroki kneels beside me.

I try to swallow. "Tha-Thanks."

"It's fine. Take some deep breaths."

His hand returns to the back of my neck. I follow orders, glad to have Ura holding my hand. I hadn't thought of myself as the panicking type, but her I am, heart racing a thousand miles an hour and skin aflame. Bit by bit I come to my senses. Shit that is so embarrassing. My eyes feel warm.

"S-Sorry guys."

Midoryia kneels and smiles. "No need to apologise!"

Todoroki lowers his iced hand, scanning my face. "Are you prone to attacks?"

At first I lean back, afraid he's about to make some cutting remark.

But he just holds a hand up in submission. "I'm not being harsh, I'm just aware of some resources that could help. It's a common side effect to our career choice, after all."

I deflate. "N-No. Never happened b-before."

"Guys could you get some orange juice? Maybe bring her food here?"

They rush off to do so, only a few people remain in the corridor. Todoroki doesn't move, his eyes steady as they watch me. At least he isn't glaring. I put my hand where he had chilled my skin.

He winces. "Did I use too much?"

"No, n-no it was perfect. Thank you." I accept the tissue he holds out, wiping under my eyes. "I dunno why I'm crying. So stupid."

"It's a release for your body. Happens a lot after an attack. Don't fight it, there's no need."

I dab my eyes and peer at him over my knees. "Kinda sounds like you're talking from experience."

He looks to the side. "Mm."

"Wha-What were the resources you mentioned?"

"A couple websites and apps. They've been useful for me, might help you if this is becoming an issue for you. Hopefully just a one time thing though."

"Right." I nod, hearing the others come back. "Say uh… Todoroki?"

"Mm?"

"Why were you glaring at me earlier? You d-don't seem to have a problem with me now."

"I'm helping you now." He raises a brow.

I flinch, ah right. So he was looking past the issue to help me out. Like a hero. Right. Idiot.

He then sighs. "That… That came out wrong. I didn't mean to glare before. I didn't realise I was… But I was trying to think of how to apologise."

"For…?"

The others were nearly back.

Todoroki clears his throat. "For being abrasive in training. I apologise."

Well damn, that was incredibly sweet.

I smile. "Guess that wasn't so hard. Apology accepted."

"Guess not." He smirks and stands when the others get to us. He takes his leave when they sit around me, having brought their own lunches too. They're all so kind.

I watch Todoroki walk away, his hands in his pockets as he returns to the eating hall. I think I see a light dusting of pink at the tips of his ears, though I can't claim to have any idea why. I'm the idiot sitting in a puddle of her own embarrassment. What's he got to blush about?

* * *

**Considering all that's going on right now, and how many of us are being told to STAY INSIIIDE and such, I may update this a little earlier in the next few weeks. Anything to help appease the boredom and such. Stay safe guys!**

**Red**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Hello! Yes its another update, the next day! I was gonna wait till 1 week but sod it, we could all do with a bit of extra distraction, right? Not sure when I'll do the next one, but probably sooner than two weeks. Stay tuned! Enjoy!**

* * *

As the school empties, I lean against the window outside the teachers lounge. I can go in, I know this. But instead I put my head on the glass and stare at the now emptying school grounds. The reporters have been shooed away and the mania of this lunchtime is a mere memory. Yet the pit in my stomach remains. Shigaraki. As the panic swelled in that corridor, my mind immediately snapped to him, assuming he had to be close. Why? It had been a long time since I'd escaped him, a long time since I thought about him more than a passing consideration. But in that corridor I felt the fear all over again. Like it was brand new. Why am I getting like this now? Is it the school? Or is it just the cameras? I bite my lip and hit my head off the glass, the thunder in my brain doing little against the other noise. All those cameras, catching snippets of me, glances. They don't need to report me as Shouta's kid in order to catch Shigaraki's attention. If he's still around. I smirk. Of course he is, shitheads like him don't have the decency to drop dead as we'd all hope. They linger.

But if that is why I'm scared, it's foolish. I've barely been in front of the cameras beyond side glances as we head into school or meander from class to class. The reporters are here for All Might, but we're potentially in the background. If Shigaraki sees me in any of those photos will he come for me? My heart picks up a notch. It was all too easy to imagine him waltzing up those stairs, wandering into the halls, grinning like always. Shit. I should tell Shouta, shouldn't I? Should I? He's got the whole class to think of, his work, his patrolling. And Shigaraki might not even be a real threat. It could just be me being a paranoid idiot. Then again it isn't like I don't have reason to be afraid–

A hand lands on my shoulder.

I scream and lurch away, a bubble around me immediately. But there's no pain, no skin peeling and acrid smell of rot. No. Instead, my long suffering guardian stands, hand hovering where I once was, tired eyes scanning me as his brow pinches in concern. Dammit. So much for keeping my cool.

Shouta lowers his hand. "Sorry for keeping you waiting and… apparently scaring you witless. Alex? What's got you so spooked?"

I straighten and drop the shield, smoothing myself down and failing to think of a good lie. Shit. Come on imagination, pull something out of my arse. Don't ladle his plate with potential nonsense.

Shouta steps forward and tucks some hair behind my ear. "I heard about your issue at lunch. Is that what this is about? You still feeling on edge after the alarm?"

"Who told you?" My face heats up despite this being a golden opportunity. Yes. That's all it is. I just got panicked by the mayhem, taken off guard. It shook me up. No lingering phantoms from my past and paranoia turning me into a crazy basket case.

"Iida is a concerned classmate. He mentioned your nerves in case it happened during class. Asked me to be discreet but hey… I'm an asshole like that." He winks and puts his arm round my shoulder. "So? The alarm got under your skin?"

"Yeah… I guess it was just the fact the school feels so safe, y'know?"

He nods and gives a gentle squeeze before letting go. We head for the car. He stays close, murmuring about how they're upping defences and that I have nothing to worry about. Just a random attack on the defences. Apparently every now and then some upstart villain gets it into their head to have a pop at the school. It's routine. Yet I don't feel comforted. There's an edge to his voice, and as I settle into my seat and do up my belt, a chill settles into my skin. I shiver and put my head against the car window, closing my eyes so that Shouta might assume I'm just tired.

Dammit Shigaraki, get out of my head.

Over the years of living with Shouta, he had of course spotted my extensive scarring. We only had the one bathroom. He caught me scurrying to my room in my towel once and asked his questions after spotting the marks peek into view. What happened? Who hurt you? How did it happen? My whole back is covered by the patchwork effect, some pale, some dark. I told him it was a few things. A fire gone bad, me being woken as it caught onto my jacket. Another mark was supposedly a car having hit me. Another being me falling from a moving vehicle. The glance he got was barely anything, I'm not sure he even knows they're vaguely handprint shaped. He seemed to buy it at the time though, the streets were messy.

The truth would only make him worry. I'd already given him enough of that, and until he needed to know, I'd save him that much.

The marks are barely distinguishable for what they originally were made by. Handprints don't stay very distinct when the effect bleeds out and the scabbing keeps getting ripped off by a cruel shithead. Shigaraki would always laugh and call me his little bird, spitting venom about his need to clip my wings. I scratch the small patch that reaches over my shoulder, the scarring smooth these days. Many years of decent medicine and some good exfoliants had helped. Shouta hates the marks. Hates to be reminded that there were some things he couldn't prevent and some people he simply couldn't protect.

I cook dinner and we eat in front of the TV, laughing at the god awful sitcom and then making popcorn for a movie. I let him pick, too busy snuggling into a blanket and cradling the warm snack in its usual bowl. Homework done, madness of the day left long behind. I hope the past might eventually stop nipping at my nerves as well.

I wake as I'm being carried through the apartment. I grumble and clutch my blanket closer.

Shouta chuckles and lays me down on my bed, pulling my duvet over. "I'm going out on a quick patrol. Just helping secure the suburban areas after the school thing today."

"Don't be long." I frown and purse my lips, I am not helping myself act normal.

He kneels. "You can talk to me, kid. That's still true, right?"

I peek, seeing the concern flaring in his eyes. I smile. "Of course."

"If you need to talk about the media, or the class stress or… I dunno, whatever it is that's knocked you sideways, just let me know. I'm here. Or… y'know… in a figurative sense sometimes. The patrol was bad timing." He rolls his eyes at himself and I laugh softly, nuzzling into my pillow more. "You gonna be okay?"

"I'll be passed out any minute. Go and concentrate on your work old man."

He smirks and nods, pulling his goggles down and heading out the door. I hear him for a couple more moments before the front door closes and the locks slide into place. Alone.

I close my eyes and try to sleep, but a chapped lip smile flashes into view. My eyes fly open. I stare at the pale light bleeding under my curtains, the neighbour's porch light for their back stair exit flickers every so often. Most nights I notice, it annoys me. Tonight, it's almost soothing. I take a deep breath and try again, closing my eyes and counting to ten. Red door. Rusted bed. Chapped grin. Shit. I'm sitting bolt upright, clinging to the duvet so hard my knuckles creak. I flick on my light and examine the room like a child checking for the boogie man. Dammit he's crawled under my skin.

I lay back and stare at the ceiling, wishing I could simply delete the memories. But I can't. That's not how these things work. No. But at the same time, I have to do something, I can't let these nerves win. No hero is gonna get anywhere jumping at her own shadow, her own past. It was so long ago. I escaped. I'm free.

_I'll find you little Alex! I'll find you!_

I grit my teeth and get up, pacing as I try and steady myself. But the circles only have me thinking back on the tiny room they kept me in, the tiny rusted bed and moldy mattress. The damp walls and locked doors. Nope, this isn't working, this is only going to lead to my power flaring and then I have to try and explain a crushed lamp or ruptured door. Maybe a hot shower would help.

I go to the bathroom, lock the door and set the water going. I step into the torrent and up the temperature as much as I dare. As though I can scald the scarring off. No chance. I put my head to the cold tiles and think back on all my training, all that I've learned since I escaped. I'm not that scared little girl anymore, I can fight. I'm not defenceless or at his mercy. My knees shake and I slide down, sitting on my knees, curling over till my head rests against the bottom of the bathtub.

Wiry laughter echoes in the back of my mind.

"Fuck you!" I scream at the memories of small rooms, locked doors and endless laughter. Of quirk tests and endurance courses. Blood coated my chin for days without sleep and sunshine became a word that meant little. I hug myself and rock, my ribs are less pronounced these days, the skin less waxen from lack of nutrition and care. Yet still the fear remains. My throat burns as my eyes itch with the tears, my teeth aching as I clench them harder and harder.

But the images remain.

The fear remains.

It stains deeper, creeping into the present.

I tug on my hair. "Fuck you!"

A knock sounds.

I jolt, going very still as I stare through the wet curtain of my hair. Had that knock really happened? I stare at the crack at the far end of the bathtub, counting my laboured breaths.

Another knock, followed by an awkward clearing of a throat.

"I hope that wasn't actually aimed at me, girl?" Hizashi's voice melts into the steam and the tension slumps from my shoulders. I bite my lip, body juddering in relieved though still unnerved sobs. Emotions spill all over my mind. I put a hand over my mouth, trying to avoid cackling or sobbing. Either right now would not be good.

Shouta must have wanted someone to come by to ensure I wasn't alone tonight. Of course he had, he'd obviously been worried before leaving on patrol. How stupid am I?

"I-I'm fine." I grit my teeth, I can lie better than this.

"I ain't one to usually bother a lady in the bathroom but…" Hizashi gives an awkward chuckle. "Alex you're screaming worse than me!"

"Just go Hiz. I'll be fine. Teenage stuff y'know, nothing to–"

"I get keeping Shouta in the dark cause' he's a class act worrier, but c'mon! It's me! Hizashi your fav' Uncle!"

I can't help the smile that pulls on my wobbling lips. It was true. Ever since becoming Shouta's kid, I'd had Hizashi and Nemuri as my family. Hizashi always knew how to make me smile, I reckon he knew the same for Shouta. As bad as each other, that was us. Hizashi has known me for long enough that I know I can't brush him aside, but he also knows I won't be pushed.

I scrape back my hair. "I'll be out in a minute."

"Hot chocolate time?"

"Only if we've got marshmallows."

"Who the _hell _would make it without?" He laughs, moving away from the door as he sings, letting me know I am back in my bubble of privacy, but not alone.

I turn off the water. Maybe I could get Hizashi's opinion, with some abstract and vague terms I might avoid worrying him too much. Or would that worry him more? I sigh and towel my hair. Either way, I need to say something to someone or my head is going to explode. That much is clear.

I get my robe from my room and go to the kitchen where two hot chocolates steam on the counter. Hizashi pops a couple extra marshmallows on top of mine.

He tilts his head and smiles, lowering those glasses down his pointed nose. "So, fancy a talk? Shouta mentioned you were outta sorts, but I dunno that he had the full picture, hm?"

"Sorry you had to hear that." I sit on the stool and hold the mug close, breathing in the sugar. "Didn't exactly expect company."

"Oh, you mean you _don't _like people knowing about your problems?" He went wide-eyed and put a hand to his chest, looking left and right and shaking his head. "I had no idea! What a revelation from the kid who refused to mention having a fever for two days, letting herself get so sick she went and flopped onto the carpet in front of us all. That being just one example, little lady."

"You're a sarcastic ass."

"And you're terrible at asking for help, girl!" He leans on the counter, head on upturned palms. "Lay it on me."

I grab a spoon and start making the marshmallows bob under the chocolatey surface. "It's… complicated."

Hizashi sighs and pulls up a stool. "I can keep it on the down-low if that's the problem."

"Y'mean it?"

"Yeah, but if I think it's something Shouta should know, I'm gonna pester you in that direction. Deal?" He holds a hand out and I clasp it tightly, his brow furrowing as he notes my shivering. "With all the steam that came rushin' out that bathroom, there's no way you should have a chill. What's going on, Alex?"

"Did Shouta mention my uh… my less than desirable reaction to the alarm?"

"You mean the panic attack?" Hizashi takes a sip, raising a brow as I wince. "Alex it's hardly something to be ashamed of. Things get under our skin, gonna happen to us all at some point. I did it live on air once, not pretty."

"I bet it usually happens if something's actually wrong though." I grumble, licking the spoon. He frowns but waits, he wants information and right now the story is brimming my tongue. I know I can depend on these people, I know they can help. Like I said, they're my family. But that's just it. I don't want to get them into the firing line either. "I started… I started wondering if a part of my past had come back to… to make good on its promises."

Hizashi sits up. "We talking an angry hobo or something a bit more intense?"

I try to laugh but it catches in my throat and tumbles into a spluttered choke. I clasp the mug tighter and focus on the heat. Details edged out; a villain named Shigaraki kidnapped me a long time ago, used me and studied my power, but I got away. He was little more than a bully, but one with a horrible power. With a touch, he can decay anything, turn metal to dust, crumble whole buildings, dissolve a person in seconds if he so wished.

By the time I'm done, the shivering has gotten worse and I'm basically convulsing in my seat. "B-But I didn't wanna tell Shouta because… Because it might not even matter. There's n-no real reason to think it's Shigaraki going for the school, I just hadn't really thought a-about the press and what it might mean till now. W-What it could lead to."

"You think he'll come for you if he realises where you are?"

"Maybe? One day?" I shrug and put my head on the countertop. "It's all so stupid. He has nothing to do with anything right now. Just the idea of him has me this rattled… It's so pathetic."

"Nah, it's called survival." Hizashi comes round and pulls me into a hug that I gladly accept. "Clearly the guy tormented you, so it's natural for someone as clever as you to be focusing on the tiny details. It's how you got away, right? I'm guessing it was your smarts that got you away from the shithead?"

I nod. "I swear there's no reason to think he was actually involved with the breach today though."

"Mm. Suppose not." He says, and something tells me there's a detail I'm missing, but then I just push the paranoia away. Hizashi's just thinking of how to proceed. Don't go and throw paranoia at everyone. They'll end up hating me if I do that. Do not become a burden, Alex.

"Don't tell Shouta. There's no–"

"You don't wanna mention it in case this guy's just a boogeyman from your past. Might not even be a problem now, right?"

I nod again.

Hizashi holds me away slightly, eyes scanning over me and lingering on the mark peeking out from under my robe.

His eyes tighten. "You said dissolve."

My lips purse into a thin line.

Hizashi's grip on my arms tightens. "C'mon, are those scars this Shigaraki's work?"

I nod, accepting another hug and keeping my eyes fixed on the ceiling. I don't need to close them to see it though. The dark room with chains holding me up. Punishment for disobeying, a means to hone my skill and sharpen my senses. Over and over the hand would press into my skin and I'd smell that acrid stench. Skin slops onto the ground in a wet pile and with it fresh blood. I belonged to Shigaraki. I was his play thing, and the key to the bigger plans. Whatever that meant.

Hizashi sets me back on the stool. "With any luck, the guy's dead. But I might ask around for–"

"No!" I lift the hot chocolate back into the spilled mug with my power. "Going looking is only gonna attract attention. Please. Just… Just leave it alone Hizashi. I told you in confidence, remember?"

He doesn't look sure, but he concedes and holds his hands up. "All right, all right. But if there's any sign of this Shigaraki guy turning up, I'm spilling the beans if you won't."

I nod. "If he does ever appear, I'll explain everything. I just don't see any reason to go and burden Shouta even more."

A marshmallow hits my head. "You're not a burden you dumbass."

I smile. "I keep trying to believe that."

* * *

**SHOUTA POV**

Perched atop a building as usual, he scans the streets as usual, but his mind is all over the place, which is definitely _not _usual. Balancing life between being teaching and hero work had never been a problem, but being a parent complicated things occasionally. He grit his teeth. His head was doing pointless circles that helped no one. It wasn't logical. It wasn't helpful. If anything it was going to start affecting every facet of his life. But he couldn't shift the worry, despite the fact she was fine. She was at home sleeping. Hizashi had made it to the apartment, so she wasn't even alone. She was fine. Yet his heart ached. He raised his goggles to rub his eyes. Thinking back on how she had lurched back with that strangled cry in the corridor, it made his whole body fizz. Like he was meant to be ready to fight back against something, but he didn't know what it was. Her face, pale and drawn, eyes wide and on the verge of watering. So full of fear, like he had burned her with his touch. What had she been thinking about? What had her so spooked that she suspected him of harming her? They had been in school, she should feel safe. Yet she had a panic attack after the alarm, to the point that Iida Tenya felt the need to inform a teacher. It must have been bad. That wasn't like her. She had always been so steady. Or had he simply not seen the signs before? He hoped that wasn't the case. That would be awful.

When Tenya mentioned Todoroki being involved in helping, Shouta asked Todoroki aside between classes. Thankfully Alex hadn't noticed. No doubt it would have only lead to her questioning Shouta and getting defensive. That also helped no one. Todoroki had been reserved, like he resented having his efforts thanked, or even noticed. His eyes remained downcast the entire time, hands in fists and jaw tight.

"Why is it you want to know, sir? I helped a classmate. Simple. She was upset, now she's not." It made sense on some level, perhaps Shouta was being a little too worried for just a teacher. But he had to know. He couldn't stand to think of Alex suffering alone. Not talking to him. So he lied like a goddamn coward, but in all fairness the lie was also to keep their connection hidden.

"I need to keep track in case she requires extra assistance for the curriculum, Todoroki."

"Oh…" The boy blinked. "You don't intend to scold her?"

"Why would I scold a student for being anxious?"

The uncertainty in the boy's eyes had been telling. Endeavour had always been a bastard to deal with as a colleague, but until that moment, Shouta had never really considered the man's home life. Clearly it was far from ideal. But one child's problems at a time.

Todoroki frowned. "She was struggling to breathe, seemed overheated and couldn't stop checking her surroundings. Like a constant twitch. I'm not sure she even knew what set it off, sir. Is that sufficient detail, sir?"

"Yes. Thank you, Todoroki."

On the way home she seemed so small in the car, and during dinner. Tiny noises had her flinching, and then she would seem angry at herself for reacting. Like she intended to keep it under wraps. As though she felt the need to hide. He hoped he was just reading too much into things. She was strong. He hated that she had to be, but it was the way things were. Her early years had required her to be forged that way; things lingered in her past like they lingered in his. Losses, fears, worries. The scars on her back would come into play at some point, even if only once she graduated and worked as a hero. Whenever it happened, whoever had done it to her, however it affected her, Shouta would be ready to be there to listen.

He sighs and looks at the hand she lunged back from. The fear in her eyes. That was more than being spooked by an alarm. His hand clenched. He hadn't lost the ability to read her, had he? They were awkward in the beginning, but over the past five years they had gotten so close. They laughed, they talked, they made fun of foolish heroes and their terrible costume choices. She made things that bit brighter. That hadn't changed without him noticing, had it?

All he wanted was to understand so that he could help.

But he knew all she wanted was to forget.

He put his goggles back on and took out his phone. {How's it going, Hiz?}

**Loudmouth:** [Grand. Having hot chocolate with ALL them marshmallooows. All good on patrol, man?]

Shouta frowns. Whenever Alex had a nightmare he would make her hot chocolate, staying close till she was ready to go back to sleep or talk. More often than not it was the former, but occasionally the latter applied. Sometimes it was just recalling dodgy hobos. Sometimes it was waking thinking someone was chasing her. Most of the time she just brushed it off as 'kids stuff' and he had to swallow it with a nod. There was no point pushing. But hot chocolate was their bridge, their way of getting her down from those panting hysterics and back to herself.

He tried not to imagine her waking with a broken shriek and it being Hizashi instead to come to her aid. Nemuri had been right. Shouta should have asked someone else to cover his patrol.

He sighs. He has to ask. {Hot chocolate? By yourself? Patrol is fine. Nothing is happening.}

**Loudmouth:** [Our girl heard me come in and fancied a sweet treat, that okay?]

Shouta breathes out slowly, hanging his head for a moment. No need to panic. If something bad had happened Hizashi would tell him, of course. Just because she happened to like hot chocolate after a nightmare or when she was ill, didn't mean that had to be the case. They were just having a hot chocolate together. Probably talking about some new film or shitty music. Perfectly innocent.

{Fine. Of course, sorry. Being paranoid.}

**Loudmouth:** [She's fine, man. Concentrate on your work, bud. We're good.]

Shouta put his phone away, he was being too clingy. She had to deal with things herself, and sometimes 'fine' meant that she was fine. It didn't need to mean she was hiding things. But worry gnaws at the pit of his gut. He got up and started making his way across some rooftops. Hopefully it was just paranoia.

* * *

**ALEX POV**

Special training in a specially made facility. This school really is fancy. I settle down next to Tsu and pick at my costume as the bus rumbles along. I like my costume more and more as I wear it. It gives me a kind of shield against the world: I can see them, but they can't really see me. Well, my expression at least. My eyes see so clearly through the silvered patches but all they see are silver eye shaped ovals sparkling back at them. I'm glad Shouta encouraged me to stick with my original design. It fits. It suits me. I trace the silvered patterns, designed in a manner similar to the constellations. I never got to see them much living on the streets, the city light pollution always got in the way. But Shouta had taken me out of the city a couple times during our time together, let me see them for real. It was amazing. It feels like I'm honouring the scope he's given my life. Then again, I also don't expect him to have picked up on that kinda detail.

The conversation rumbles around the bus and eventually ends up landing on Bakugo. It seems his attitude has already won him a couple people's disapproval. I almost feel sorry for the guy before he starts yelling right back and snarling. I sigh and shake my head, looking out the window as we enter a more spacious part of town. A large dome is in the distance. I assume that's the centre we're heading towards. I wonder what's inside.

We pile off the bus and get ready to go inside. I rock back on my heels and try to prepare myself for whatever the hell we're facing in there. Is it gonna be pure power training, or some theory thrown in as well? I'm deep in my thoughts when someone tugs on my hood. I jolt and flinch back from the strange sensation, surprised to find Bakugo slowly lowering his hand.

He shrugs. "Wanted to see if it was attached."

"You could have just asked y'know?" I snort, the hood aspect of my costume being totally attached to my mask, but made of the same material as the eye patches. They can't see in, but I can see out.

He nods and looks ahead again. "Guess so."

I clear my throat and knock on the side of his one gauntlet. "Only one today?"

"Couldn't be assed with both."

"Fair enough." I have no idea why he's initiated a conversation. We said our 'apologies' and otherwise we don't really socialise. For some reason though Kirishima is watching us closely. "Um… Bakugo, is there something you were wanting to–"

"You're pretty good with that power." He snaps, scuffing the ground with his boot.

"Thanks." I tilt my head. "Same to you."

And he's gone. He strode off with a grumble under his breath that I failed to catch. He goes to Kirishima, the redhead soon nudging him and seeming pleased about something. I'm not sure if this is me failing to understand my own age-group, boys, or people in general. But whatever it is, I am lost.

"Nervous?" Ura asks, nudging my shoulder and breaking me out of my confusion.

I nod. "A little. Not sure what to expect."

Todoroki steps closer to us. "I'd guess from the size of the facility at least something to do with our quirks, not to mention our costumes." His eyes run up and down me. "Yours is very mysterious Alex. Did you intend it to be?"

"I uh… I guess so?"

"Or is it so you can hide?" He tilts his head and I feel my face heat beneath the mask. Is he assuming I want to hide because of my stupid panic attack? Am I just a wimp to this guy now? He frowns and looks me over again. "Sorry, did I say something wrong?"

"What makes you think I wanna hide?"

He blinks. "Just the costume design. Why?"

I deflate. "Oh. Right."

His brow smoothes. "I wasn't meaning to insinuate anything due to your pani–"

"Okay!" I wave my hands. "Thank you for clarifying. Time to get on with things!" I dash off before the awkwardness of everything can swallow me whole. I practically run to the front of the group and wedge myself into the conversation that Midoryia and Iida are having. Anything to be rid of that confused stare. The guy is just a bit awkward I think, but he doesn't half make me feel small.

* * *

Rescue. Okay, I can handle that, that's easy enough. Unless I end up pushing too far. If I'm in the landslide area the weight of obstacles could be a problem. Maybe in the fire area I could help subdue flames by restricting oxygen. Hm. Lots of possibilities.

But of course, these things are never simple. These things are never easy.

The world didn't want us to have it easy.

Light surges around the arena, bulbs burst and only daylight peering in through the windows is left. The hairs on the back of my neck twinge. This doesn't feel like training. A purple shape bubbles into view and my stomach ices over, as figures begin to emerge. A portal. I stall on the stairs. Instinct is screaming at me to run up a fire escape or drain-pipe like the old days. Something isn't right, this isn't part of the training. Does that guy at the front have pale blue hair?

I grab Midoryia's sleeve and hold him still, stopping him from getting even an inch closer. This is wron–

Shouta confirms my fears. This isn't anything to do with the tests. This is real. Those are villains. Shit. Oh shit. The numbers pouring out of the portal have me retreating a few steps whilst my fellow students murmur nervously. I'd seen gangs before, but this was something new. A couple faces I recognise, but they usually flew solo. They were small time, not attacking a major school full of pro hero teachers. What the hell? I force myself to look at that lead figure again, denying my mind's want to run away from the truth. I've fallen into one of my nightmares. Shit. Please no.

Shigaraki.

This is real, I'm not going to be woken by a panicked Shouta who then holds me close and assures me it's all a dream. No. Not this time. There's no hot chocolate about to cancel out the bitter taste at the back of my throat. No. My imagination isn't getting away from me, it isn't just the panic speaking, this is real. He's here. Lanky as ever, pale blue hair shaggy as it covers his face where the weird hands don't. Shit. Shigaraki's right there. This is too close, he's too close to my friends, my new life, to Shouta.

Does he know I'm here, or is it a coincidence?

Only Shouta and Thirteen are here dammit, they can't take all these on. Shouta's fighting style isn't even suited to– Midoryia steals my line. Glad to know I'm not the only one thinking it. But Shouta isn't having any of it. He has a job to do. As a teacher and a hero, probably as a parent too. Don't you dare get killed for me Shouta. Don't you dare. He jumps into the fray. Nah, you don't only have one trick, but you do only have one life. Please don't leave me. I'm not ready to be alone yet. Not ever. I'm about to run down the stairs after him, to help him, when Thirteen grabs my wrist and heaves me back.

I struggle like an idiot. "Let me go!"

"I know what you want to do, but don't."

"But he's–"

"C'mon Alex, have a little faith." She pushes me to join the others and I do as I'm told.

She's right. I'd just get in the way. I'd fuck it up.

I join my classmates, hating it as much as they do. None of us want to stand by and watch–except maybe Mineta. But we don't get to watch for long. The air shifts behind us as the portal appears in front of the exit. Golden eyes peer out of the darkness as the villain looms, laughs, and threatens us. His voice rumbles in the pit of my stomach. Was he always with Shigaraki? Did I simply not meet him when I was younger? It's typical villain stuff the portal guy says but something about those glowing golden eyes makes me cold. This isn't a game, this isn't training, this is something most of my class have never faced before. The genuine intent to harm. They will genuinely hurt us. We have to do something. Anything.

"Hold me steady Midoryia."

His hand lands on the small of my back. "Okay, but why? What're you doing?"

"Probably something stupid."

The dark portal-like body fluctuates in the air, writhing like dark flames caught in an up-draught. Time to stop him moving, there has to be a physical body in there somewhere, or rather I blood hope there is. I take a deep breath. The edges of his wriggling mass grow still and start to get smaller. Bit by bit I contain him. He glares at the whole group, trying to figure out which kid it is. They don't know our powers, good to know. I just stay blank and look around like the others.

"A pesky little mouse thinks they can take me on?" He laughs loudly. "My, my, a bold class indeed. You live up to your school's reputation."

"Whoever's doin' that keep going!" Kirishima laughs, jumping into the fray with Bakugo instead of letting Thirteen take up position. Damn it.

I hold still, but the containment is already taking too long. The villain's strong. And his mass is so shakey, so fluid. It's like when I tried to hold back that snow storm two Christmases ago. No use. Warmth tickles my nose and despite trying to sniff it back, I know he's seen. Golden eyes narrow on me, and the darkness surges towards me, battling against my bubble in that one spot. It's like a corkscrew is trying to burrow into my mind.

Twist. Twist. Twist.

"Shit." I hiss, buckling against Midoryia who holds me up.

My power gives way. The strange dark flames rush forward and I shove Midoryia aside, letting them only wash over me as far as I know. Voices cry out. Ura, Midoryia, Tsu. They all scream. Are they all being affected? Movement washes me away. The air tumbles, my lungs ache as they are robbed of oxygen and my stomach churns with the endless tumbling. Land already. Land. I force my eyes open and watch my friends slip out of view. I close my eyes, unable to take the strange oily darkness pressed against my sight. Splashes. A thunderstorm. Lashing rain and crackling fire. I hear all sorts, but I keep swirling. I groan and try to grip onto something, with my hands or power, but nothing sticks.

"The fuck… nnggh…" I'm gonna be sick.

"He was so very upset when you ran away." The portal voice slithers into my ears and he chuckles as I grit my teeth. "He will be so thrilled to have you back."

"Not–Going… Back."

"We shall see. Perhaps he will be too bored of you and simply kill you instead..."

Finally I land, the hard ground punishing against my back. Ow. I stare up at a white ceiling, but it isn't a hospital and it isn't home either. It's still the USJ. Combat sounds nearby, I know that much at least. I try to sit up, but my body just stays still, reeling from the strange portal attack, limbs feeling full of water.

I need to move, I need to run, I need to get back to Thirteen.

"Oh _good_." All my nightmares come true at once as he kneels into view.

Shigaraki.

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuun. Yeah I'm a bit mean cutting it off during the USJ haha, but hey... gotta keep that anticipation, eh? See you soon guys, hope the extra update helped, even if only a little.  
Leave a fav, follow and or review! Love to hear from readers ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we are with another early update! Right now I just don't see much point in withholding content from folks stuck at home :) so when I can update, right now, I'm gonna. Enjoy!**

* * *

I might as well be a seven year old all over again, teeth chattering as she begs for mercy. The wiry voice, the chapped lips, the gangly body. Dammit why him? Why did it have to be him at the head of this attack on the USJ? Shigaraki. My nails scrape against the dirt and a scream burns in the base of my throat. Last time I saw him his arm sat at the wrong angle and he cursed my name. Now he smiles and I am under his thumb.

"Little Alex, it is so good to see you again. Did you miss me?"

"Like a bad dream." I hiss, trying to get up again but he holds a hand over my neck. One finger remains raised. I know the drill. I remain motionless. My mind's still spinning from that damn portal, but the second I get my focus back I will end this bastard. I might even get rid of the nightmares. Maybe. A girl can dream.

"You should stay and watch the show, Alex."

"What the hell are you doing here Shigaraki?"

"Here for All Might. Don't know where he's got to, do you?"

"You're planning on taking down All Might?" I laugh thinly despite the threat of his touch tightening on my windpipe. "Really got your head up your arse these days, huh? Delusions of grandeur mean anything to you?"

"Survival instinct mean anything to you?" He snarls. "Tell me what you know."

"He's not here and I don't know why." I spit back, clawing at my focus and demanding it get back into gear. But I'm scattered. Not only is the past bearing down on me, but I have no idea where Shouta even is right now or if he's still fighting. Are my friends safe? Why is it Shigaraki thinks he can take down All Might? Are the other pros going to get here soon? Questions form faster than I can comprehend them. If I tried to use my power right now, no doubt I'd do far more damage to myself than anything else.

Shigaraki hauls me up to sitting, moves behind me, and jams his knee into my back to keep me in place, hand still at my throat. The fight is laid out before me, the mass of small-time villains surrounding Shouta and chipping away at him. At first glance it would be easy to assume he was overwhelmed. But no. Not Shouta. He's fighting so well. His hair flails up and down as his quirk turns on and off, and he takes the minions to the dirt with ease. Damn he's good. I always knew it, I'd watched in amazement whenever he was rarely caught on the news, but seeing it first hand was amazing. Shouta. You're amazing.

The grip of four fingers round my throat tightens. Shigaraki speaks into my ear, chilling my wonder with his wiry voice. "I heard a little rumour a while ago y'know. Wanna know what it was?"

"Not really." I growl and then wheeze as his grip pinches. "Fine."

"Around about the time you went off the streets radar, there was mention of Eraserhead having been seen with a kid. A little girl with short dark hair. The villain scene was in a bit of a buzz, Yakuza and villains alike, all wondering how they'd never known before. Always good to have info on a pro's family."

As he chuckles I feel all Shouta's worries become realised.

Who isn't a burden now, Hiz?

Shigaraki continues. "Then they mentioned the kid blocking bullets." The grip tightens again. My vision blurs; I'm not sure if it's tears or lack of air. "Some thought it was a metal controlling quirk, others said specifically bullets maybe. But I wonder…"

He pushes me back down, slamming my head against the dirt before he starts undoing my costume, clammy hand searching for a tell-tale scar. A bullet-wound scar. That would confirm his theory, it would give him the green light. No. I have to stop this.

I wriggle and my power fluctuates against his body. "Get the fuck away from me!"

"Don't wanna show me, huh? Kinda confirms it doesn't it?"

"I just don't want you all over me, you fucking leech. Get off!" I yell, and immediately regret it. My voice echoes. Shouta will likely have heard that and recognised it. Dammit, had I distracted him at the wrong moment?

Shigaraki looks over his shoulder and chuckles. "Seems like Eraser ain't too happy about hearing you in distress."

Focus snaps back into place. Finally. I force Shigaraki's hand away from my skin, thankfully he'd only managed to slightly undo my costume. I'd have to thank the department for a tricky clasp.

I glare. "Mr Aizawa cares about all his students, you moron. Doesn't make me his kid." I fling Shigaraki away and do up my costume before too many lowlives can cop an eye-full. I get to my feet and Shigaraki laughs softly from a couple metres away. "I'm not a little kid anymore, I'm not bending to your will. Hear me?"

"Oh I hear you, little Alex." He snorts and turns to wave at Shouta's searching eyes.

I see a flicker of red pass over me as he scans, and I notice the jolt. Dammit. Shouta's seen me and confirmed it was me yelling. Shigaraki stalks back over to me, but I hold him back with my power. Some minions grab my arms and pull them behind me, breaking my focus with the sharp pinches of pain. I double over. Another yell escapes me. Be quiet. Damn it I can't distract Shouta right now. It could be fatal. I squeeze the minions jugular veins and they struggle, weakening enough for me to wriggle free and make a break for it. But of course, I'm not quick enough.

"Alex get back to the grou–" As Shouta's order stalls, I stagger.

No, no, no!

Shigaraki's right next to Shouta; my past and present collide in sickening clarity. Shigaraki is saying something to Shouta, pouring poison into his ear. Then comes a of pain. Dammit no. Flesh crumbles from Shouta's elbow. Blood drips onto the ground and despite being nowhere near, I can practically taste the pain he must be in. But still he fights. On and on.

So I have to as well.

I throw a couple close-by thugs aside, and block a couple projectile attacks flung at me. I'm well trained, but there's so many enemies from so many directions. I'm knocked back each time, and there's already pain bubbling in my head. The targets are all over the place, and moving. This is a big step up. I'm still a novice. I duck, I dive, I attack, but eventually I'm caught by a strike to my back. I hit the dirt. Breath rushes from my lungs and I crawl, trying to get out the way. I just need to get back to the group.

"You can erase quirks. Annoying, but not fatal." Shigaraki crows at Shouta, and I look over my shoulder.

I stop crawling. There's no way. It's not possible. A fragment of my nightmares stands next to Shouta; hulking in its massive form and staring blankly at the world it was made to destroy. No way Shigaraki and the man behind the screen managed it, they made their creatures. I turn properly and stare at those empty eyes, the exposed brain and bulging muscles. It was awful. It was everything Shigaraki had dreamed.

"You fucking made them." I choke and Shigaraki slow claps. I grit my teeth. "Mr Aizawa run!" I plead, trying to keep up the pretense even now. It's what he would want, and in this specific situation it might even save him some pain. If Shigaraki knew I cared about Shouta, he'd be so much crueller.

If this was the same creature Shigaraki had always intended to make, it wouldn't be beaten. Not when Shouta had already been fighting for so long. Shigaraki had never outright mentioned All Might, but the way he banged on about endless strength and mass, it was clearly the inspiration. Maybe he even made them to kill All Might? Was that the point? He said he was here for All Might.

Shigaraki points. "Get him, Nomu."

Shouta dodges, he fights.

He falls.

The Nomu grins ceaselessly and grips Shouta's body before squeezing. Blood erupts from his mouth and a sickening crunch snaps through the air. His back? A rib? I get to my feet and try to subdue the beast. But I can't find anything to pinch or block. It's a tank. There's no opening. As it raises its fist to strike again I withhold the hand. Fuck its strong. My whole body strains with my power, the sheer force behind that fist is like a building is trying to fall down. I brace myself against the ground, knees having given out. A splitting headache burns through my mind. I can barely hold on.

Shouta spits blood to the side and tries to get free of the beast's grip. But it's not budging. The other fist edges forward, my mind aches.

Shouta glares at me, pointing to the stairs. "Get back to the group!"

"Not till you do!" I yell, voice shaking as black spots appear in my vision and my nose runs freely with blood. Dammit I have to hold it. The fist edges forward another inch, just waiting to be unleashed so it can pummel into Shouta's body. I can't hold much longer. Dammit where are the other pros? Shouta tries to subdue the beast. But his power isn't doing much, the thing is still super strong.

"Alex, stop. This isn't your responsibilit–!" The beast moves its other arm, and I can't do a damn thing. I can only watch. It threw Shouta to the ground like a ragdoll.

No–

My focus breaks.

Rebound slams into me, the sensation of the falling building crumpling me against the dirt. I managed to deflect to my body instead of my head, but that's definitely three broken ribs at least. My whole body is quaking, I'm probably going into shock, but I have to move. I have to help. But it's all happening so fast. Move Alex. You stupid little girl. Move! One of Shouta's arms is bent back so far it snaps before I can even get a grip on the Nomu. Shit. No. Don't leave me. Not when I'm so close to help. I get to my feet and push my power. Shouta's eyes gleam red momentarily, cancelling my quirk before Nomu's other fist smashes into his other arm. No. There's so much blood. But his focus fails as well. I try again, holding the fist in place as it grips his hair, about to pound his skull into the dirt. No. It'll kill him. I'll lose him. The beast growls, not enjoying my interference. But I can't let this happen. Dammit I can't let Shouta die when I'm right here to help.

"Alex. Please." Shouta chokes, blood streaming down his face. Pale skin, black hair, broken goggles, red streaks. I would never let myself forget this, I let this happen. "Run."

I shake my aching head, ignoring how one eye grows bleary. But of course I'm so focused on them, I can't do a damn thing about other villains. Some strong asshole flings me away. I tumble through the air, my pointless yells doing nothing but echo. Useless. I hear the slamming noise, knowing Shouta's face has been embedded in the dirt. I did nothing. He's gonna die, and I did nothing. Still just a pointless rat.

I brace for impact, but it doesn't come.

"You okay, Alex?" Tsu calls, slowly lowering me in the careful grip of her tongue. I have no idea where she came from, or Midoryia or Mineta, but at least I know a few of my class are all right. Maybe the portal shithead threw us all around the arena? I hope everyone else is doing all right. Show them hell guys. Show them what UA is made of.

I nod to Tsu. "F-Fine. Stay back." I can't deny, I'm struggling to stay upright on my own. My head's throbbing, my nose runs red, and I can only manage shallow breaths. But I can still fight.

I try to step forward, but then a portal opens a mere metre in front of my foot.

"You seem very determined to save a teacher, Alex." Shigaraki grins as he appears and I cower backwards. I can't really help it, being in this much pain in front of him sends me right back to that damn basement. He looms. "You sure there's not some deep dark secret there?"

"Fuck off Shigaraki, I just don't fancy letting you destroy a good man."

I hold him back when he reaches for me. My mind shrieks with pain, needles piercing my every thought as my power flickers. Closer. He inches forward. Closer I try again, but my power's barely making contact. I whimper and his hand clasps round my throat. One finger remains lifted. For now.

Shigaraki giggles. "Master wants that power of yours but I'm bored."

He always said the man behind the screen wanted my power. But what the hell does that even mean? Doesn't seem to matter now. My quirk does little more than bruise his skin. Panic, pain, the fact that Shouta is likely already dead thanks to me… I'm rendered useless. I'm so sorry Shouta.

He grins. "Game over, Alex. Can't have you getting in the way. Been fun to see you again."

At least I might have bought some time for other pros to arrive, at least my friends look like they might be able to outrun these bastards. At least… A-At least… silver linings pale as I wait for the pain to precede the darkness. But it doesn't. Nothing happens. My remaining clear eye looks over Shigaraki's shoulder. Shouta's eyes glow bright. He's alive. He's still protecting me. My heart swells, tears block my vision and a broken laugh breaks free of my wobbling lips. Foolish man.

Shigaraki hums. "So very cool of you Eraserhead. Nomu, finish the job."

"No!" I scream, joy replaced with determination, a pressure suddenly releasing from my chest. My quirk crushes Shigaraki's hand, serving him his own shriek of pain. He stumbles back.

I don't know what just happened, but I don't care.

There's half a chance I can still keep Shouta alive. I run.

The Nomu grins as Shouta's eyes grow dull. No. Don't give up now, stay awake, let me get you to hospital. This can't be how it ends. School just started, I was finally gonna be able to show him that his help was gonna pay off. I'd make him proud. I'd finally make his faith in me worthwhile. A hand grips my arm and hauls me back. No. Pain sears along my shoulder and collarbone, costume and skin crumbling alike. My hood and cowl fall away, detached and rendered useless. The smell, the pain, shit its all exactly the same as before. Fuck you Shigaraki. I struggle against the iron grip. Midoryia, Tsu and Mineta are all yelling, perhaps even trying to help, but I ignore Shigaraki's power and just keep trying to get free. I can still get over there. This doesn't have to mean I lose Shouta.

The Nomu slams Shouta's head into the earth.

The crunch makes me want to vomit. But Shigaraki's still holding onto me, and the pain continues to tear through my body, reaching along my shoulder and aiming for my throat. He's making it go slow, he's perfected his technique. If this keeps going, he'll have disintegrated my left side's skin. I don't care though. I'm about to lose the only home I've ever known.

Skin peels away as I wrench myself free. Finally. I run full pelt. Shouta's blood spurts up against Nomu's dark skin. No. Please. I push myself harder but Shouta isn't moving. I'm going to be alone. I'll have to go back to that apartment and stare at an empty kitchen, an empty bathroom. I'll never see him sneaking a cigarette on the balcony again. I'll never have to nudge him awake on the sofa and tell him to go sleep in his bed, or give in and drape a blanket over his slumped form. No more movies. No more popcorn. No more being carried to my bed with a kiss to my hair.

I'll never say it. I'll tell him how much it all matters to me.

I'll never… Never call him...

He still isn't moving.

I reach with my good arm. "Dad!"

My vision goes white. The world falls away. Pain. It smothers my head, the pressure similar to what crushed Shigaraki's hand mere moments ago, but so much more. From my brow back to the base of my skull it builds, crackling like static and flowing through my body. My spine arches. I ache all over, like I've held my breath for too long. Then it erupts.

BOOM.

What the hell?

When my vision clears; the Nomu has skidded back, and the crowd of villains that had been about to swarm me are scattered and Shigaraki is cast aside. Dirt arcs away from me in a huge circle. I dunno if that was me or not, but my feet can't move fast enough. Get to Shouta. Protect him.

Damn I called him Dad out loud, didn't I? I'm an idiot.

Shigaraki will have heard that, but damn it that doesn't matter right now. I'm half blind from the pain and copper coats my tongue with every forced breath, but I get there. I stumble onto my knees by Shouta's side, using my good arm to turn him over. The other hangs useless by my side. I can't even twitch my fingers. I angle his head and check for breathing. It's there. Faintly, but there.

"Shouta. Shouta look at me."

Nothing. He's out.

The scattered villains are getting up. They're coming. It won't be a lengthy fight, but I'm not about to give in either. I whimper, slumping over Shouta like a pathetic shield before I create a bubble around us. It's all I can think of. It's all I have left. Strikes bounce off, and the world becomes an echoing mass of noise. All I can hear is my struggling breathing and Shouta's. My arm, shoulder, collarbone and throat are burning, skin continuing to fall away. Blood is everywhere. I can't tell what's mine or Shouta's. Will I live? Do I care if it's without Shouta? Tears roll down my face and I put my head to his chest. A heartbeat. I can hear a heartbeat.

"Don't leave me." I choke.

I wish I hadn't opened my eyes. Villains sneer and claw at the forcefield. Every strike creates a new ripple of pain in my head, and I wince against Shouta's broken body. They'll get in, they'll drag me away from him and give me to Shigaraki. The nightmare will start all over again. I cling to Shouta.

I sob. "Please. Dad, please."

Suddenly the villains stop. Their heads snap round and stare at something atop the stairs. I can only see a vague yellow blob. All Might? His voice booms over the arena. The villains are stalled, and then suddenly they're gone. Swept up to be thrown aside. Another flash and Midoryia, Tsu and Mineta are next to me and Shouta, stood just outside the bubble.

"Release the shield, Alex." All Might orders, and I don't have the energy to hesitate. It melts away and I slump to the side, avoiding laying on top of Shouta. "You three get them back to the stairs, back up will be here shortly."

"Please." I gasp, more skin falling away from my throat. "Save him."

The last thing I see is Midoryia's worried face.

* * *

My tiny body is nothing. Shigaraki throws me against the wall, cold concrete immediately giving new bruises. I curl where I land, instinct taking over. I know where this is going. It was a bad night. I dunno what the guy behind the screen said to him this time, but Shigaraki's freaking out. He's already scratched his neck to bleeding, so I know he's gonna do worse to me. He only does it because I'm smaller, because I'm younger. Nothing but a bully. He keeps yelling about what he was promised. What he's meant to have. None of it makes any sense, but it never did.

I hold onto my legs as he starts to kick. He hates me. He hates the world. He hates it all. Everything needs to get out of his way or it'll be destroyed. I know, I know all this, I don't need to be told again Shigaraki you arsehole.

"If you hate me so much, let me go!" I scream, clinging to my hair as pressure builds in my chest. I try to breathe. Not another cracked rib; I got sick last time that happened and he was extra mean. But no, it feels weird. Like a really big burp. I squirm as he starts kicking my back. More yells. More names. It's never gonna stop, I'll never get out, I'll never get away. I just wanna be free. "Go away Shigaraki!"

The pressure gives way.

Silence.

There's only quiet beyond my panting and sniffing. Why did he stop? I look at the wall through my tears, noting the blood that has puddled next to my head on the floor as well. Huh? My nose is bleeding? But I didn't use my power, did I? Why is the blood there? He hadn't kicked my head yet, so that couldn't be it. But he had stopped. There's no more kicking or yelling. I peer over my shoulder. Shigaraki sits on the other side of the room, on the floor, back against the wall like he'd been pushed against it. Bruises are on his cheeks. They weren't there before.

"Stupid brat. I told you not to use your shitty power against me." He pants, getting up and giving me that look. No. Not that look. Please. My back's only just healed from last time. "Stay out of my way little girl, or you _know _what happens!"

"N-No!" I scramble up, retreating till I'm flat against the wall. I hadn't used my power, he's lying. He must have tripped or something. I didn't do this. I didn't move him. Did I? Was it the weird pressure? I don't understand.

He marches over, reaching for me. "Time for another lesson, little Alex."

"No! I didn't do anything. Leave me alone Shigar–"

"You always do something Alex. And it's always something wrong." He snickers and reaches, hand only moments away. And then I see it. The door is open. He left the door open.

My mind moves faster than me. My power clamps onto his arm and twists, the bone suddenly jutting out in five places, blood running onto the floor as he goes to his knees, mouth stretched in a scream. But I can't hear him. I can only hear my heartbeat. This is the time to run. Run Alex. Move your useless little body and get out. Get out now.

RUN!

But wait. I stumble in the doorway and look back, watching him clasp his arm and howl at the pain. Tears stream down his pale face. He's just sitting there. I could get rid of him, right? Get rid of him like he gets rid of people he doesn't like. I swallow hard. I can kill him?

His eyes focus on me and I'm just running again, fear driving me forward. Anything beyond that is foolish. I can't kill Shigaraki. I'm not strong enough, not good enough. No. I'm just a rat. A rat that needs to run.

I don't know how long I ran.

I don't know where I'd started or ended up.

But by the time I had to stop, my lungs were burning and my tears long since dried. Even then, I only paused to swallow a couple half breaths. I kept going, eventually finding an open basement door and hopping inside. It was a small shop basement. It would do. I hid behind the shelves. So quiet. So dark. But still, so much better. It was warm, dry and didn't smell of rust. I stare at the latch on the door I had snuck into for at least two days. No employees see me, and they had dried pasta down here. I chewed it slow and watched the door. But no sign of Shigaraki or the gang. No one.

Was I free? Was I finally free?

* * *

As I start to bob back to the surface of consciousness, there's an argument going on. It's my classmates. I can't quite make out who exactly is talking, but I know a panicked Midoryia when I hear one. Occasionally Iida pipes up and demands they quiet down. Other than that it's just noise. A cold hand occasionally brushes mine though, like its sneaking contact. Probably just someone fidgeting. I can only guess that I'm in a hospital after the attack, the bed's not comfy enough to be my own at home, and I can't smell Shouta's tea. I only smell cleaning chemicals. My heart clenches, hoping dearly that I'll get to smell that tea again soon. At home. With him. Please. If I have to open my eyes to a world without him, I'll stay in the darkness instead. Am I alone, now? Shit. No point in hiding without knowing.

I try and blink. The argument fades.

"Is she waking up?" Ura gasps, and a weight appears near my other arm. Beeping goes on and a couple whirs too. I think I'm hooked up to a bunch of machines. I try and blink again. "I'll get the nurse."

"Don't run!" Iida scolds, voice dimming as he goes after her probably.

I try and speak but my tongue hits a large tube. I gulp and gasp, only then realising I had a tube down my fucking throat.

I struggle and that cold hand from before lands on my shoulder, Todoroki's soft voice sounding urgent. "Alex stay calm. The tube's been aiding your breathing."

Next it's Midoryia's voice bubbling into place, as I try and suck in a deep breath. My side still burns, and is clearly strapped fairly extensively. "The nurse will be here any second, she might be able to take the tube out now. Recovery Girl did all she could for your throat."

Finally my eyes open and I wince at the bright lights. Fucking hell it was like looking into the sun. I do my best to calm down, but the tube's burning and I breathe mainly through my nose.

Todoroki's hand is still on my shoulder. "Slow your breathing, Alex. You're safe."

Tears roll from the corners of my eyes, but I try counting to ten with each breath in and out. The lights wobble until an older woman is looming over me. I keep counting and keep focusing on that cold hand against my shoulder. Don't let go Todoroki, please. I'll have to thank him later for such kindness. The nurse says something and then starts to pull the tube. I convulse and gag, Ura shoves a metal pan under me as I nearly vomit. Thankfully, I don't. Air chokes down my gasping throat and I flop back into the pillow.

The nurse flaps about. "You lot should leave y'know. She'll have the doctors in soon."

"Lady just try and fucking move us." Bakugo barks and the woman shuffles away with tutting noises.

I wipe my eyes, heart slowing as I flex my jaw. Ow. I look at them all and note their apprehension. All of them. The bed sits me up slightly when I look for the remote, Todoroki cottons on quicker than anyone else. He's observant. When I'm sat up I take some water and try to think. But I can't think beyond anything else right now, I need to know what happened to Shouta.

"Where's Shouta?" I blurt out, before shaking my head. "I-I mean Mr Aiz–"

"Cut the shit." Bakugo rolls his eyes and leans on the end of the bed, brow quirked and a smirk in place. "We all heard you in the arena, Alex. 'Dad', right?"

My mouth closes. My face heats up. I clasp the blankets and look at my lap. "Uh… Kinda. Yeah. But seriously, did he make it?"

Iida steps forward. "Mr Aizawa is recovering in another private room. He has not woken yet, but is making good improvements. They estimate he might wake today."

"How long have I been out?"

Ura steps forward and perches on the bed, taking my hand. "It's only been a day. Recovery Girl decided to give more attention to Mr Aizawa once your throat was closed up. She hoped you'd understand."

"Course I f-fucking do." I swallow hard and put a hand to my throat, feeling the fresh bandaging. It's got some hard patches where blood has presumably gone through. Shigaraki's attack had reached far. I want to trace down to my shoulder, but it's all just bandaging. That also explains the cloud of numbness. I'm on a lot of painkillers. "As long as he made it, I don't care what condition I'm in."

Ura frowns and holds my hand a bit tighter. "You count too."

"Sure." I cough. "What about Thirteen and–"

Iida held his hand out. "Please remain calm, Alex. You're recovering still and excess excitement won't help. We'll tell you everything we know, but calm down."

I smirk at him. "You do know that's a sure-fire way to get a woman further pissed off, right?"

Bakugo straightens up and gestures to the group. "We're fine. Couple scrapes but good. Fuckin' Deku broke his finger because of course he did, and Thirteen is recovering as well. Not really sure what to call it, but she got kinda banged up. She'll make it though."

"What about the villains?"

They all give me this look. It's the kind of look I've seen on shop owners, policemen and business men that caught me stealing back when my power wasn't as well refined. Distrust. It's not as strong in my classmates, but it's there.

I shrink back into the blankets and look to Ura. "What?"

"You seemed to know the leader." She explains, looking down at my hand and tracing a random pattern. I look to the others and some of them nod, whilst others now avoid my gaze. "You were speaking to him like that anyway. Did you uh… Did you know him on the streets?"

I pull my hand away. "Could call it that, I guess."

My past was never meant to define me. Sure being a street kid sucked, and sure I struggled, but I was past that now. Shigaraki was in the past. At least, that was what I thought. They wait. They watch.

I sigh and take another sip of water, hands shaking. "He's just an ghost from my past. Hadn't seen him in years, certainly not since Sh… Shouta took me in." I frown, head pounding a bit as I consider whether or not I should be using his title with them. I can't call him Dad. I hadn't even meant to in the arena. I sip again and shiver. "You guys suspecting me of working with them, or something?"

"No!" Midoryia pipes up. "No we just worried they were targeting you too."

I hadn't even thought of that. From Shigaraki's words, it had clearly been a long term theory of his–of me being Eraserheads newly discovered kid. How much had that played into their plans? Shouta had always wanted to keep me a secret to keep me safe. Had we been wrong? Was I the risk to him? My body starts to shake. If that was the case, then I was the reason Shouta lay unconscious right now, fighting for his life.

Midoryia clears his throat. "The villains got away by the way. The main guy… uh…"

"Shigaraki." I sniff.

"Yeah, him. He got shot by one of the other pros but the portal guy got most of them out. All Might's fine too, by the way. The weird creature gave him a bit of trouble but–"

"Is it dead?" I jolt, having forgotten about that damn thing. I sit upright too fast, and have to hold myself up, but I don't relent. Midoryia shakes his head and then puts a hand on my shoulders as my eyes go wide.

"It's in a containment facility. It can't get you."

"It can't be contained." I shake my head, air feeling thin.

Shigaraki was many things, but most of all he was single minded. When he wanted something, he didn't stop till he claimed it. Or made it. Those things, he had always banged on about what they would be. And that thing in the arena had been far bigger. So it was likely also worse in other ways too. My ribs ache and my shoulder is screaming.

Words get away from me, tumbling out and robbing me of more air. "It'll get out, it'll come back and g-get the job done. W-Whatever that was meant to be. I dunno. Is he actually just targeting All Might or what the fuck else? Where's it being held? I should go and ki–"

"Young Alex, be calm." All Might's voice booms into the room.

I swallow hard and accept the oxygen mask Ura holds out. Todoroki eases me back into the pillows and I drink the air deeply. My mind races, but my body relaxes under the weight of exhaustion. Guess I lost a fair amount of blood. Probably put a good strain on my head as well. I'm so weak. I need to get stronger, better, more worthy. Still just a rat who needs to run.

All Might continues. "Class, please go wait in the corridor. I need to speak with Alex, and then she should rest."

"Yeah, sure." Midoryia nods and the class starts to leave. He lingers another moment and smiles softly. "Thanks for all you did, Alex. I think you saved a bunch of us that day, and definitely Mr Aizawa."

I hope he didn't notice how much my eyes had started to water.

As the door clicks, All Might lets his form reduce to the withered one and he sits next to my bed. He looks exhausted. I try to speak, but he holds up a hand and shakes his head. For a few moments we sit in silence, but then he clasps his hands and stands again. I sense a lecture.

He paces. "You overused your quirk in the arena."

That wasn't where I thought he was gonna go, but all right. I shrug.

He glares. "I mean it, Alex. Aizawa hasn't woken yet, but I know he'd fully agree with me. You need to–"

"He might already be awake if I'd managed to use it more." I mutter, not looking away despite the outrage in those bright blue eyes. "I barely did enough to save him. How can you say I used it too much?"

"Because by the time you got to this hospital young lady you had a severe brain bleed." He growls, nearly letting his voice raise before he clears his throat, apparently thinking better of it.

I bite back the tears. A severe brain bleed. Okay. I guess I pushed harder than I realised.

He softens. "You did an admirable job of saving Aizawa, but you can't just–"

"My power. My choice." I snap, and I grip the sheets when he glares. "If I had to, I'd have pushed further to save him. He was giving his all in that arena. How could I not do the same?"

"Because you're a child and it isn't your responsibility." He hits his fist off the bed frame. "I had foolishly used up my power before school, that's why I wasn't there. I'm sorry you had to take on the burden partially yourself, but–"

"I would do it again." I sniff and the sheets creak under my grip. "That fucker isn't going to hurt anyone else if I can help it."

"So you do know the blue haired boy?" All Might tilts his head, expression softening with that hint of concern. "The class mentioned you seemed to."

I shrink from the reappearing distrust. "I knew him a long time ago. Not in a pleasant sense."

"What does he mean to you?"

"Bad memories. Nothing more. I'm not in league with him or anything dammit, it's bad enough my classmates thought that, but you too? C'mon… I was a street kid, that doesn't make me a fucking villain _waiting _to happen." I look to the side, watching my monitors react to my quickening heart rate. So many times I'd been looked at with that 'timebomb' expression. Dammit I chose my own path. Struggling didn't mean I was gonna turn bad. I want to help people because I can, I want to be a hero.

All Might sighs. "I didn't mean to insinuate anything of the kind. He may not have been a villain when you knew him, but we had to ask because–"

"You can't trust me, yeah." I know it's childish, but it stings. My past has been dragged into view and being assumed as some villain's sob-story. I hate it.

"We trust you, of course we do. We're just concerned."

"Well don't be. I'll sort it out." I wince as the words fall out before I can stop them.

All Might stops pacing. He stares as I avoid his eyes, he approaches slowly and looms. Even in his withered form, he's an intimidating guy. I swallow hard but don't take it back. I mean it. One way or the other, I will deal with Shigaraki. This is my new life, my new chance, Shigaraki doesn't get to ruin that. Not now.

"Leave it to the pros, Alex."

"I can help."

"You can heal." He puts a hand on my shoulder and squeezing far softer than expected. "Please, trust us to take care of this."

"Like you trust me?" I swallow hard again but the lump persists. "Whe-When can I see Shouta?"

"A nurse could take you right now."

I nod, until I saw Shouta myself I keep doubting he would really be in the next room. As soon as I close my eyes, all I can see is his bloodied face. I can hear the snap of his bones. The small screams that escaped his pale lips. He tried so hard to repress the noises, I can only imagine the pain he felt.

My IV is kept in place, and I'm helped into a wheelchair. All Might returns to full form before I'm taken into the next room and sat next to Shouta's bed. I can barely see him beneath all those bandages and casts. The white blanket blends with them, turning him into this strange pale lump in the bed, only his splash of dark hair interrupting the eerie ghost shades. My eyes blear and I hang my head. He looks stuck together with sticky tape. The door closes behind the nurse and a sob catches in my throat–once again I got far too close to losing him. I'm so sorry Shouta.

All Might remains close. "He'll pull through Alex, you know he'll be fighting."

"He shouldn't have to be." I sniff and try to compose myself. "I need to get stronger."

"It's not your duty to protect him. It's rather the other way round."

"If that's not a double standard, I dunno what is." I half-laugh, wiping my eyes and wincing at the tug on my IVs. My ribs still burn and my shoulder is aching. It's only been a day, my body is still reeling. Damn I hate waiting. I reach and place a hand on one of his bandaged arms, his hands locked away in casts for the time being. "You better fucking wake up old man. I-I need to tell you about all your poor form."

A click of heels makes me turn a little too quickly, sitting back in my chair as a dizzy spell hits. Nemuri smiles and approaches, perching on the bed and pushing Shouta's mess of hair back. "Glad to hear you're back to being able to sass him. Tends to indicate a recovery."

"Sure does."

As her sharp eyes linger on me, I can't help but drop my gaze. Does she doubt me too?

"I owe you another thanks it seems my dear. Once again you saved this idiot from the brink. Me and Hizash are ending up with quite a debt to you."

"Sorry I brought him back a bit broken."

"He was always a bit broken." She winks and I snort into another slight sob. "You're really beating yourself up over this one, hm? I was gonna rip you a new one for even getting involved in the fight, but Thirteen explained that wasn't quite the case."

"Huh?" All Might now leans against the wall, his head tilting and his long bangs shifting.

Nemuri nods. "Alex didn't throw herself into the fight, she was dragged there by the portal villain. Apparently she had been holding back the portal power from hurting the other kids when he realised it was her causing issue."

"I didn't know Thirteen was awake." He muses, blue eyes shining with apology at me. I guess that explains his rather aggressive start to proceedings. He thought I'd been a reckless fool. Though that still didn't excuse his assumptions about me being allied with Shigaraki.

Nemuri continues. "I reckon this portal villain had been given a description of Alex from this Shigaraki boy and tossed her over there to check. She was in a costume after all, so he could only go by a vague concept of her power. There was more to the villain's plan than we realise, I'm sure. And I worry Alex is a big part of it."

She does doubt me. Even Nemuri.

I grip the chair arms. "Why's everyone so convinced I–"

"Do you know why he wanted to hurt you, Alex?"

I blink and see the simple concern in her sharp eyes. Just concern. No distrust, no wavering doubts. That's one shred of my heart that can stay unbruised I guess, small mercies were important.

"Alex?"

I look down at my lap, feeling my heart try to climb out my throat. The past doesn't define me. I don't need to lay it all out. These stories were meant to stay in the shadows and end up forgotten. Saying them out loud makes them… real.

I grit my teeth. "I pissed off a lot of people when I was on the streets. Guess he was one of them."

"That's a vague and evasive answer." She sighs and stands, putting a hand to my head and ruffling my hair. "But it'll do for now. You and Shouta will be monitored carefully for a while I imagine. The sports festival is looming, but it's going ahead."

I jolt. I hadn't even thought about that. The event was a big thing, always televised on the big screens in town, so I even got to watch when I was a kid. And now I was gonna miss it when I should be participating. But then I hear the monitors and the slow breathing of Shouta and I know I'd do it all again in a second. There would be next year. Now that I'd helped him live, there could be a tomorrow.

"Guess I'll just be the class cheerleader."

Nemuri chuckles and clip-clops her way back to the door. "That would entail far too much movement, I assure you. Rest up my dear, I'm sure he'll wake soon. Come on Tosh, you know she's not gonna move back to her own room now. Let's get some staff to move her through here properly."

I settle back in my chair and let myself drift off. This whole recovery thing is god damn exhausting. My eyes flutter closed, the last thing I see being the rise and fall of Shouta's chest. Yeah. There's still gonna be a tomorrow.

* * *

**Thanks to all that have faved, followed and reviewed, you're fantastic ^-^ I love to hear from readers, and always want to respond as well! See you soon!**

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**Jerzu: **So glad to have you here from the beginning as well! Sorry I didn't respond to you beforehand, it didn't save it last time apparently. Thanks for reviewing again! Haha yeah, I like to keep tension going when I can, but also don't wanna do it EVERY TIME lol. I hope you enjoyed the fight and aftermath ^-^ you're very welcome for the early updates, happy to help with ppl's boredom if I can!

**xxbecca: **So glad you're enjoying it, thanks for reading and especially reviewing! Glad you like Alex, I like to keep things as realistic as makes sense for a story. Don't want a character to feel out of place, after all! Hope you enjoyed this update!


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO! Another early update, hope this is allowing distraction for people!**

* * *

Pushing my quirk had always ended in a little down time, that was normal. But I'd gone beyond that. All Might hadn't been kidding about the brain bleed, and Recovery Girl gave me a proper scolding when she came to visit. I could have easily died. I apologised for worrying them, but still didn't apologise for my actions. I'd gotten Dad out of there with a chance of survival. That was worth it.

Despite it being worthwhile, the side-effects are still annoying. Dizziness creeps up every so often over the course of the day. Recovery Girl warns it could persist for weeks, and I only woke up this morning. It's already wearing on my patience. She wasn't willing to rush that healing as she didn't want to risk any complications. But it's not like I can argue, so I simply endure. My eyes blur, my head spinning, and the air gets thin. Occasionally ringing appears in my ears, sometimes my fingers tingle too. Very dramatic. Very annoying. The second time I pass out is when I try to shower–long story short, I do not enjoy being picked up by nurses when butt naked.

Nemuri stays with me for the rest of the day. It's heading to about 8pm by now, and Dad still hasn't woken. Nem's keeping me busy with some card games. Whenever my eyes wander to his sleeping form, she starts another conversation. I appreciate the effort, and it works for the most part, but it does start to feel like she's also distracting herself. I can't blame her. The worrying inevitable is getting harder to ignore. But then I remind myself it's only been a day. Logic… stop abandoning me.

While we're at it. What the hell do I call him from now on? Dad. It feels right, sure. But… Is it something he would want all the time? Is switching between that and Shouta, okay? I have no idea. I'll have to ask him, no one else will know what to say. Dad. Shouta. The words run round my skull till I'm sure they'll be making indents.

Nemuri lounges on the pillows and sips her tea. "Alex, I'm not sure I said it before, but you were incredibly brave on the field."

I lower my cards. Everyone had been so busy scolding me that no one had actually praised me. I didn't need it, the beeping monitor signalling Shouta being alive was a prize in itself. But still, her praise warms my cheeks. "Thanks. I just… tried to survive."

"You're welcome my dear. Praise where it's due, y'know? And… Well, you clearly have some connection to this Shigaraki guy, you look like someone's slapped you across the face whenever he's mentioned and I…" She frowns and lowers her mug. "I know you don't want the past to define you. I know you consider those street days better forgotten. But… Why did he want to hurt you, Alex? Really?"

Dark rooms. Small lights flickering. No windows. No air. A damp floor and cold walls, old iron digging into wrists and chains clunking lazily as I barely move. Stale water, mouldy bread. A wiry voice whispering to me of greatness, of the bigger picture, of potential that _he _will make the most of. Power. My power. His power. I blink hard and lock those images behind the big red door, the one with all the shiny locks on it that didn't rattle for five years. When had it opened? Shouta kept it locked tight and he didn't even know it existed.

Nem tilts her head. "Alex?"

I bite my lip and let my cards fall against the mattress. "I don't know."

It was true. Shigaraki had already tortured me so much, I had no real idea why he wanted to continue. Had he really figured out my connection to Dad before the attack on the arena? Was it just a means of taking down a pro?

My lips quiver. "Plenty shit went down between us when I was a kid and he was a teenager. Nothing lewd or anything, but… shit went down." I sniff and tug on a frayed thread. "He messed me up, I ran away. Hizashi has m-more details but… Can't I just leave it at that?"

"Hizashi knows?"

"I asked him to stay quiet."

She glares. "Why?"

"Because until now I had no reason to suspect Shigaraki would be anywhere near my life ever again." I swallow hard and shrug. "Don't be mad at him. He only did as I asked."

"I guess so." She sighs and carries on the game. "Just keep in mind we're on your side Alex, we only want to know information that could help save you."

"I can–"

"You _can _look after yourself, but you don't have to." She interjects and makes her play.

I continue the game and wrestle with words in my mind. Arguing doesn't help. I can deal with this if it ever reared its ugly head again. They don't need to worry about me.

I pick up my cards. "Thanks Nem."

"No problem sweetheart."

Movement in the other bed makes me jolt. Dad's head moves slightly to the right, towards our voices. I scramble off my bed, dragging my IV round to his. Nemuri puts a chair behind me as my knees shake, and I sit down. A few minutes pass with more movement and a few confused groans.

"I'll get a nurse and doctor." Nem squeezes my undamaged shoulder and clicks her way out of the room.

I lean forward. "It's okay Da-Shouta, you're safe. You're in the hospital."

"Alex…" he mumbles, apparently not quite registering my words. He shifts again, arms resisting the restrictions of his casts. "Alex…"

"I'm here Shouta."

He grows agitated, heart rate picking up and breathing growing erratic. His head tosses to and fro and my name escapes a couple more times, panicked and confused. Coughing grips him, and a little blood seeps through the bandaging near his eye. He'll do himself an injury. I haul myself up onto the bed with my good arm, perch beside him and give him a careful hug. The struggling slows.

He draws shaken but deeper breaths. "A-Alex?"

"Yeah." I sniff and put my head to his chest. "I'm here. I'm fine."

The doctors make me sit back, and the nurses fuss. Nem stays with me. Eventually they agree his face wrappings could come off, though he has to keep one of the eye-patches on. As they unwrap him I cling to Nemuri's hand, glad to know I'm not the only one shaking. His bed is propped up and Nem helps him with a little food and drink. I just watch and stay quiet. Conversation murmurs between them softly, I can't quite make it out–seems my hearing is a bit messed up too. His good eye remains focused on the bed before him, not shifting in my direction once. I just wait, refusing to jump to conclusions. My paranoia tells me he's angry. My self-loathing tells me he's disappointed. My logical mind tells me he's probably blaming himself like the time I got shot. For once, I let logic win. Partly due to exhaustion, and partly due to hope.

But then I'm moved back to my wheelchair by Nemuri and taken away.

I say nothing, I just grip the arm rests and put my tongue between my teeth. We head to the hospital roof, and whilst the fresh air is lovely, my heart still feels filled with lead. Why was I removed from the room? Could he not stand to even look at me? Logic wanes under the weight of paranoia and self-loathing.

Nemuri wheels me towards the edge so I can enjoy the view of the city at night. Beautiful, but it's not answers.

She locks the chair in place and kneels in front of me. "He wanted a couple minutes alone with All Might to be filled in on the situation. I thought you might like the fresh air."

"Why couldn't I help fill him in?"

"He…" she clicks her tongue. "You're both as bad as each other, y'know that?"

"Sure do. Now why couldn't I help?"

"Because he wanted to know how badly he failed you without you softening the blow."

I blink and she waits. I roll it round my mind and find logic had been proven right. He was an idiot. I put my head in one hand and wave the other for her to carry on.

She continues. "All Might will put him right, and calm him down. Then hopefully you two can talk without that guilt sitting between you. But whilst we're on the subject of stupid self-imposed guilt trips, are you still blaming yourself for him being injured?"

I keep my head against my hand. "I never did."

"No?"

"I blame myself for not preventing it a bit more, but I know I ain't actually accountable for the damage the villains did. I'm not _that _bad."

"Well… That's something." Her heels click against the concrete roof, wandering to the barrier. "I'd have never believed it, not in a million years. But Shouta really is devoted to you, Alex."

I jolt and stare at her pretty red shoes.

Did she know I said 'Dad' in the arena? Is she just playing nice?

When I don't respond, she walks back over to me. "I'm serious. I've never seen him so wrapped up in another person, you really are his daughter.

My heart is going to burst.

She traces lines along my medical gown's sleeve. "Do you… Feel free to refuse answering, of course but… Do you ever think of him as your Father?"

I sniff into choked laughter. "Y'really think he considers me that?"

"Of course. Don't tell him I told you, but it only takes one or two too many beers for him to admit it. I'm sure you knew his feelings on some level. Even with all that teenage angst." She chuckles as she holds me. "You're trembling. Are you cold, sweetheart?"

"N-No but… Dammit, I was so stupid Nem."

"What do you mean?" Fingers thread through my hair, stroking softly as I take deep breaths and seek a non-shaking voice.

I almost find it. "I said it in the USJ. All the v-villains will have heard it."

"Said what?"

"Dad." I cling to her tighter. "After so much careful hiding… I fucked it up."

"Was that when your power surge happened?" She keeps stroking my hair, but I loosen my grip to look up at her. Her expression is expectant, but I have no clue. She frowns. "Your classmates said you ran towards Shouta, yelled something, and then there was this huge surge away from you. It threw all kinds of enemies off their feet. Was that not you?"

"I…" I try to think back.

The fear, the panic, the want to save him. It built in my head to the point of bursting and then white flashed over my vision. I look at my hands. A power surge had never happened to me before, had it? Not when I was alone on the streets or even when I got shot. I… I don't think it's happened before. Maybe. Unless that was how I threw Shigaraki before I escaped? Was… Was it actually me?

I sigh and put my head in my hands, a pressure building behind my eyes. "I don't know. It all happened so fast." I swallow but nausea is flooding my system.

"Could it be that this Shigaraki guy unlocked that power?"

I sit upright and grip the chair. "Fuck no."

Shigaraki does not define me. It's my power. Not his. Not his. No. I can't accept that he unlocked anything. All he does is destroy. No. Not now, not ever.

"Alex I'm not suggesting you owe him–"

"No!" I gasp, the lights on the horizon swimming. "No if the surge was me then f-fuck it being Shigaraki's influence. If that po-power came out of me, it came from _my _mind." I waver, body swaying as my head throbs. "He doesn't get to cla-claim th… that. Not… Now… Now..."

Shit. Warmth runs along my top lip. My breathing becomes laboured and I nearly topple forward till she gets hold of me.

"Alex? Shit." She sits me back. "Oh god."

We rush back inside, and she slams an alarm button as soon as we get there. At least I assume that's the loud ringing filling my head as it hangs back over the chair. Blood runs down my throat, I cough and it sputters everywhere. But I can't move. My arms dangle as we rush along, vague lights flickering past my eyes as they roll back. My head. Ow.

I blink, and the world darkens.

"Alex stay awake! Doctor! GET ME A FUCKING DOCTOR!"

* * *

Purple. It's everywhere. Where's up and down gone? I'm tossed all around the place, body burning all over but mainly on my back. No. Please no. Not another brand, not again. I got away, I escaped, there was no way they got hold of me at the USJ. Or no… had I ever escaped? The hospital, I woke in the hospital. I saw my friends. Didn't I? They know about Shouta being my Dad, the world might know too. That happened. That was real. Right? The world is a purple mass of confusion. My head throbs and I curl in on myself, feeling like the purple mess was kicking me all over.

_Nomu. Finish the job. Nomu. Finish the job. _

No. NO. Dad! Red takes over the purple, pressure builds in my chest, screams burn in my throat. I close my eyes but it's still there; Shouta's face bloodied and broken, the Nomu endlessly smiling, endlessly strong. No. Stop this. Break me if you have to Shigaraki, but leave him alone. He doesn't deserve this. Take me. Hurt me. Leave my Dad alone!

_Silly little girl. This power is too much for you, too great for such a small mind. We shall let it grow within you. Swell in that little body until it is ready to be harvested. _

I clamp my hands over my ears. What are these words? I don't know these words. Stop it. Stop speaking to me like that, like you own me. Who are you? I see a face with no eyes and a grin behind a mask. What? This makes no sense. Laughter. It spills into my ears, saturating my mind till it feels like it's infecting my whole body. Shit it's everywhere. Stop this. All for one. All for what? What's all for one? What all? What one?

Red fizzles back to purple, and that fades black.

I'm falling. I can't stop falling. Someone catch me? Please? I'll do anything, I'll be better, I'll do better. Please. This rat can still learn, she can get better and make it worthwhile.

_Alex this isn't your responsibility!_

But you are Mister. Eraserhead. Mr Aizawa. Shouta. Dad. You're my responsibility like I'm yours. Right? Give and take. Isn't that what a family is? Someone said that. Did you say that Dad? I can't remember. I clutch my throat, it feels like my heart is trying to crawl free as the black mess suddenly surges around me, crushing my mind and bones. Dad.

Dad help me.

Do you need me like I need you?

* * *

**SHOUTA POV**

Shouta sits up in his bed, tired eyes not leaving her for a moment. Having woken to the sound of her voice, he'd hoped she was stable. Not yet. Nemuri had been so panicked, so distraught and covered in blood. Alex always seemed to want to paint the town red. He smirked at his own terrible joke, knowing Alex would roll her eyes and Nemuri would scold his coldness. But it was just to try and stop the damn ache. Since he woke, since he found out what had been real against what had been powered by his fevered dreams, an ache persisted in his chest. It had nothing to do with his injuries. Not the broken bones, internal bleeding or whatever else had happened. The painkillers dealt with those problems, but they didn't touch the pain making his eyes itch. She had been so close. So at hand and yet so in danger. Too many enemies, not his style of fight, back up took too long; the list of excuses was extensive but hollow. He knew the truth. That was what burned at the base of the ache, what made his teeth grind together and his mind reel at what _might _have happened. The truth was, he had failed to protect her.

Dad.

She called him Dad, screamed it out in sheer terror as his body was dismantled by that blue beast. The word he had always wanted to hear from her without knowing it. But he had wanted it. Desperately. The world of villains knew their secret now, and soon the rest of the world would as well. No doubt the media would have a field day. Eraserhead as a parent? Pah. What an idea. How can a man so cold and reclusive be any kind of good for a child? Doubts would fill the headlines for a couple days. The Villains… well he wasn't sure how they would react. But none of that mattered in the moment, or even as he sat in his hospital bed, watching her fog the oxygen mask with every small gasp. Keep breathing kid. Please. He kept expecting the fog to clear. For the beeping to go into a long dull note. For the world to finally make him pay for his failings.

Occasionally her eyes fluttered, her hands twitched and her lips moved. Dreams with any luck, rather than nightmares. He was sure he would be having his own for a long time to come. Be it his own pain or hers, both would haunt him. Did she know he had long considered her his daughter? He hadn't said it. She hadn't said Dad. They were both as stunted as each other in those areas. Both hopeless idiots. He smirked and looked down at the casts on his arms. When he could, he'd hold her so tightly, but for now the memories would do. She was there. She was fine.

But she had clearly known that villain.

Shouta swallowed hard and sat back to let the latest nurse take his vitals and fuss about. He stared at the ceiling, watching how the light flickered every five or so seconds. Shigaraki. Who the hell was Shigaraki to Alex? The portal guy had thrown her into the fray, put her right next to the creep. There was history there. The villain had wanted to really hurt Alex. Made the dissolve effect of his power creep so slowly over her arm and shoulder, and then her throat. Shouta shivered. Had they been even a few minutes later to Recovery Girl's aid, Alex would have been gone. Between the brain bleed at the throat damage, she had been on the brink. They both had.

He guessed he might recognise the look of the scarring that would inevitably be on his elbow. His theory was that it would match the marks on her back. He had only seen them briefly, but he had never forgotten. Who could? But if he was right, how would he ask her? The subject burned his tongue, but worsened the ache. He always knew her past would be messy, of course it was. But to think that she might have been at that maniac's mercy–he couldn't stand it.

Had that been why she was so panicky lately? The fear of this Shigaraki coming back into her life? But she can't have known. Thirteen said she was just as shocked as anyone. Alex hadn't expected the attack any more than anyone else. So why had she been so afraid? Or had she started to appreciate the threat the media posed? Did she suspect she might be found by those villains from her past?

Shouta watched her hands clasp at the blankets, eyes rolling back as the dream took a strange turn. Soon she relaxed again, and the cycle continued. He had taught her to be wary of the media. Had she only felt their threat as that alarm went off? As she realised how readily her image would be out there in the public eye soon? Shouta sighed, theorising would get him nowhere. He had to talk to her. He had to understand.

Unless she wouldn't want his help anymore.

The ache sharpened. He winced. He had failed, and she had seen. Would her faith in him be as broken as his bones? Would she have to look elsewhere to feel safe? He thought back on all the times he had helped her after a nightmare, when he'd held her after training went too far and she had a setback. He was there for her, dependable, strong. Not broken. Looking back at the fight the ache in his chest deepened with shame stinging at the end. She had defended him so determinedly. So tirelessly. The Nomu creature had loomed, snarled, made Shouta feel totally powerless. He guessed he was dead then and there, nothing else to it. Then it stopped. She held it back, like the amazing hero she was. But still… it was meant to be the other way around. Wasn't it? Or was his ego simply being bruised at the same time? The ache dimmed. She had acted admirably, even if foolishly. That counted for a lot. Despite that… Despite the sense of pride he felt in her heroism, the pain remained even if only an echo.

He looked at the casts again. There was no way she wouldn't doubt him. He could do little else but doubt himself.

He sat back and watched the flickering light. "Fuck."

* * *

**ALEX POV**

So it turns out a brain bleed is no joke. When I wake up it's a day later, which I only know from the calendar on the wall being helpfully circled. I have no idea what time it is. I try to find a clock, but instead find Shouta watching me from his bed a mere metre away. Oh. Hi. I try and speak, but my tongue's struggling to function, barely a mumble escaping as my oxygen mask fogs up. At least it isn't a tube. I try and remove it, but my limbs are like lead. Nothing moves, I seem to even struggle with blinking.

"Stay still, kid." He speaks softly, watching me close from between fresh bandages on his face. He presses a button and looks to the door.

I try to see who comes in, but it's like my mind got stuck on lag. The doctors and nurses are just blurs of white and blue, their heads pink smudges with brown or blonde blobs for their hair. I close my eyes and breathe deeply, trying to remember what the hell happened before I passed out. I was talking to Nem. Right? On the… roof?

Something creaks next to me and a cast covered hand leans on my mattress. Shouta sits in the chair by my bed, raking his tired eyes over me. I have no idea what he's looking for. Does he find it? It's only then that I realise he's dressed as normal, in a jumpsuit with capture weapon ready. Is he going back to work already?

He sighs. "You really did a number on yourself, hm?"

I try to speak, but he just shakes his head.

"Keep still and stay quiet, you're in a fragile state as it is, so you definitely don't have the strength for sassing me right now."

I frown.

He snorts. "Well you shouldn't, at least. You gave Nem quite the scare yesterday, she only left a couple hours ago so she could get ready for teaching today. Your classmates came round, and they all freaked out in turn. You had to make noisy friends, hm?"

I give a cheeky smile.

His smirk sobers. "I've talked to most of them, and All Might, and Thirteen… You did an amazing job, Alex. You saved a lot of lives, I reckon. Especially mine."

I swallow hard, shivering.

"Well done for stepping up, for not losing your cool and simply reacting once forced to be involved but… You should have ran long before you reached the point you did."

I grip the sheets as my eyes warm.

He sighs. "Don't get worked up. I'm just saying."

I mouth the word 'sorry'.

"Apology appreciated, even if not entirely believed." He smiles softly. "I know you were protecting me, and I know logically that in the moment your own condition wasn't on your mind, but if All Might hadn't turned up when he did... The other kids might have gotten involved."

I hadn't thought of that. It hadn't crossed my mind for a second.

He continues. "They could have gotten seriously hurt. You inspire people, Alex. This time you got away with it, but next time that might not happen. So many of the class said they wished they'd helped more. Endeavour's kid looked ready to turn back time and maul the villains himself."

Todoroki was a hard guy to read.

"All I'm saying is… Keep your team in mind when on the field. I knew Thirteen would stay with you, I had confidence she would have you all under control and in mind. You don't know that about your class, in fact you know pretty well that it isn't the case, especially for Midoryia. He's as bad as you. But…"

A couple tears have escaped despite my best efforts.

"I saw the footage myself. You were exemplary. Whilst I hate that you had to do it, I'm fucking proud of everything you managed in that arena. Those villains got one hell of a wake up call."

The tears flow freely and I laugh breathlessly. With a shaken hand, I slowly reach and put my hand on top of his cast.

He puts his head against it. "Another thing I saw on the footage, it seems our secret is out."

"S...S-Sorry." I sniff and he nods, peering up through his hair. "Slipped... o-out."

"It would have gotten out soon anyway, we were kidding ourselves to think otherwise. Just be prepared for a media field day now." He rests his chin on my hand. "No doubt the reporters will lament your terrible option of a parent."

I roll my eyes and we share a smirk. Despite the jokes, the penny drops in my mind; I guess I don't need to worry about the pictures anymore. Shigaraki has already found me. Dammit. I keep myself calm, breathing slow and deep. There's no need to worry, I'm well protected here, and he has to be licking his wounds still.

Shouta sighs. "Not only is it new information, but it's clearly information we've been withholding. The vultures love that kinda shit especially."

I blink slow, feeling dizzy for a second. Dad waits, letting me take a few deep breaths. Of what I can see around the remaining bandaging, he looks a lot better. His eyes have a light back in them–at least as much as they ever had. One eye has some swelling under it though. The right one. I point and frown. My tongue feels so heavy, I can only talk a little. Either I'm on a lot of drugs, or that second episode has set me back a bit.

He nods. "I have some permanent damage. But I can still work, and I can still teach. And I'm alive. Thanks to you."

I reckon I'm the same colour as Mina.

"So personally I see it as a small price to pay… All Might isn't so sure." He clicks his tongue. "You got him real worked up the other day, y'know."

I bite my lip.

"Not gonna say sorry for that one?"

I purse my lips.

"Nah, you don't want me to think you're taking back what you said." It's good to know Shouta knows me this well, but that also means he'll be able to guess that I'm still intending on dealing with Shigaraki however I can. His eyes narrow. "Shigaraki isn't yours to deal with, Alex. He's a villain, and the pros will stop him."

The idea of Shigaraki getting anywhere near anyone else is sickening. I swallow hard and keep my eyes open after I blinked too slow. It's so easy to recall Shouta's elbow disintegrating under Shigaraki's touch, to remember the smell his quirk leaves behind.

I nod to the elbow in question.

"It's doing all right. Your throat was in much worse shape. He intended to kill you." Dad's teeth click together, dark eyes tracing the bandaging. Every swallow sends flickers of pain to the back of my mind, be they real or not. "You knew him from before, right?"

I nod. I don't want this all in the open. I wanted it quietly forgotten like everything else. But it was time, Shigaraki was clearly involved. No point hiding. Dammit, we had a happy life. We were making progress. We were gonna change things. And now Shigaraki was gonna ruin that.

"All right just breathe easy." Shouta murmurs, eyes glancing to the many machines monitoring me. "I won't pry right now. But eventually you're gonna have to spill, Alex. I wanna know what this guy's done to you."

Small space. Locked doors. Branding. Marking. Claiming. His property. His toy.

My heart-rate rises. Shit. Lying here, unable to even speak for more than a couple words, or move my hand more than a couple inches, I'm totally vulnerable. Entirely.

Shouta looks at the monitor. I shake my head and close my eyes, shuddering at the images that flash there. No windows. Old chains. Rusted shackles wearing wounds into my wrists. No. Being so injured, so weak and kept in place, there's nothing to distract. The memories flood into place. Small rooms. Damp floors. Broken springs on a rusty old bed. A door left open, but then Shigaraki stands there staring. Always staring. Fuck. It wasn't meant to be in my head anymore. I'd moved forward. Moved on. But there he is, still fucking staring! Stop fucking staring!

"Alex?"

I can't respond. My breathing's gone haywire and my eyes are blurry. Is this to do with the brain bleed? Or am I just literally blind with panic? Before I can figure it out though, a numbness washes over me. I think I've been sedated.

Shouta watches with anxious eyes as I slip under.

Dammit…

Why couldn't the past stay forgotten?

* * *

Whilst everyone else trained and prepared for the Sports Festival, I mainly slept. The damage to my brain and body was intensive, and as Recovery Girl didn't want to risk her quirk messing with things, my head injuries are left to heal naturally. My throat is given a little help though, and my shoulder and arm. The bandaging is off in a few days for those. Even so, thanks to the head damage, I lay in bed and slept. Like a damn sloth. I hate it. By the time I can walk around without immediately toppling over due to dizziness, I feel insanely weakened. Regardless, I demand to be allowed back to class as soon as possible. If I couldn't train, I could at least still learn theory. Wheelchairs come in handy.

Once it has been two weeks, I can walk to classes, but I still have to take my time. I'd only been totally immobile for a week, and then minimal movement for another after that, but still my legs ache after only a few trips between classes. Looking back, I have no idea if I ever recalled being this weak. Not even after Shigaraki's handiwork on my back when I was a child. Still, I study hard and help my classmates with their training regimes–mainly in notes and looking over footage. But at least I can help somehow.

As another day comes to a close, Shouta asks me to wait in the classroom as he has something to talk to Hizashi about. I assume Present Mic will be presenting the Sports Festival, but I have to wonder if he's trying to rope Dad into precedings. Showing face after the attack was the whole point. Eraserhead being a presenter so soon would make a big statement. I wonder if Shouta has figured that yet.

As Shouta leaves and the door closes behind him, I realise I'm not alone in the classroom. Todoroki remains, doing homework. He's so quiet, I often lose track of where the guy is. The sun has started to wane in the sky, and orange casts over the white part of his hair. Almost makes it even with the red. I lounge slightly and yawn.

His pen clicks. "How is your head feeling?"

"Uh… Fine." I sit up, seeing him packing his things. "You feeling prepared for the festival?"

"Of course. I'll be doing more training once I'm home, hence getting the written homework done here first."

"Noisy house?"

"In a manner of speaking." He nods and put his bag on his shoulder. "Are you waiting for Mr Aizawa?"

"Yeah, he won't be long. Normally I'd wait in the teacher's lounge but as moving about isn't easy right now, I'm to stay put." I shrug and smile. "Not that I mind, it's waiting either way."

"Do you have to wait for him often? Mr Aizawa seems the punctual type."

"Even the punctual type has meetings that run over." I chuckle and he nods, perching on the desk next to me. It seems like he should be heading home quickly, his training waiting. But he also doesn't seem keen to leave, so I make conversation. "Is there anyone in the festival you're nervous about facing?"

"Not really."

I blink. "No? Not even Bakugo?"

"He has power, but is easily rattled. My ice will deal with his frantic nature easily, I think. If we have to go into head to head. That's only a rumour at this point."

I nod and clasp my hands. Conversation with him felt like half the things never left his mouth. Like he had a script all prepared and he was editing as he spoke. Was that just with his classmates or something he had to do at home? I doubt Endeavour likes outspoken kids. Then again, I shouldn't assume.

Todoroki hitches his bag strap back onto his shoulder as it slips. "I'd been slightly nervous when you were still in the running."

"Heh, why?" I snort. "Because I might tell you off again?"

"You have power and control, a dangerous combination." He watches me closely and I feel my cheeks burn. He tilts his head. "I suppose I have something to thank the villains for."

I laugh and shake my head. Of all the things to crack a joke about. One corner of his mouth twitches, but when he looks to the clock his jaw tightens.

I drum my fingers on my desk. "If you're just being nice and lingering so I'm not on my own, don't let me hold you up."

"No. It was more for my benefit, sorry. Far more selfish."

I jolt at the frown creasing his brow. Genuine guilt lay in his eyes now.

I shake my head again. "No need to be sorry. I can understand wanting to linger somewhere you prefer being. I won't pry, but I can say that I understand not wanting to be too near your Dad."

He blinks. "Why? Have you had the displeasure of meeting him?"

The words are strange, but the lack of edge makes them downright surreal. It wasn't even anger, it was apathetic loathing. That's a harsh thing coming from a son towards a Dad. Guess I was right about Endeavour being a bit of a prick.

I nod. "Kinda. Encountered him a couple times whilst I was on the street."

The frown persists. "I hope he didn't hurt you."

I put my head on one hand. "Like I'd give him the chance."

Again, one corner of his mouth twitches. "Glad to hear it. When did you meet him?"

"I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. He accused me of stealing, I snuffed out his beard and ran."

Todoroki's eyes go wide for a moment and his lips purse against laughter. He looks down and clears his throat, hand gripping his bag a little tighter when his shoulders shudder. Such a tightly wound guy. At least I'd given him something to laugh about.

I keep going, the second time wasn't funny but I'm pretty convinced Todokoroki' enjoying an excuse to stay longer. "Second time I was just in a crowd that a low-down villain was threatening. I'd been about to split when the pros got involved, and I didn't want anyone seeing my power. It always seemed to attract the wrong kind of attention."

"Good move." His grip loosens. Something strange happens to his expression then, his eyes cast to the side like he was toying with a decision. Ultimately he made his mind up though, the moment there were footsteps heading along the corridor. "I should get going. Will you be attending the festival to watch?"

"Yeah, I'll likely be in the presenting box with Present Mic. It'll be a secure spot but with a good view."

Todoroki nods before making for the door. The footsteps were still a fair way off.

He pauses and looks back. "Could I ask you something, Alex?"

"Sure."

"If you don't want to answer, I understand."

"If I don't want to answer I doubt I'll care if you do." I smirk and he gives a breath out that was almost a laugh. Almost.

"What's Mr Aizawa like as a parent?"

I tilt my head. "I dunno… never had one before. Can you specify?"

He flinches and nods, blushing slightly before once again clearing his throat. Maybe he was going down with a cold. "Is he encouraging, or does he push you to your limits? Does he uh… spend time with you? Or just leave you to your own business?"

"I'd say encouraging, but when he can tell I'm slacking he'll give a little push. Nothing extreme, but only stern enough to wake me up. And uh… Well we hang out, if that's what you mean. Watch movies and stuff. Is that uh… Is that what you wanted to know?"

"Yeah. Thanks." He nods and leaves, the door barely sliding closed after him before Shouta has a hand in the way and is opening it again.

He looks down the corridor for a second before raising a brow at me. "The hell did you do to Todoroki?"

I held up my hands. "Nothing!"

* * *

**Sports Festival incoming! Hope you're all doing okay! Thanks to all those that have faved followed and reviewed so far :) love hearing from readers! Shoutouts below! See you soon!**

**Note: occasionally yes my timeline may differ slightly to the show, I sometimes keep it the same, but a few times I'm tweaking it to a couple weeks between things rather than... days. Because... to me, as a writer, it just makes a little more sense for there to have been a couple weeks between a huge attack like USJ and the Sports Festival.**

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**PureParadise: **Thanks for taking the time to review! Really appreciated! Haha yeah it was the big moment I wanted where she just blurts it out, logic being thrown out the window in the process. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and Shouta's reflections on the word as well ^-^

**Jerzu: **Glad to have given you a surprise with the update then, haha! Don't apologise, you've already left me a couple reviews anyway, its always a joy to hear from people but you're not obligated haha. So thank you once again for taking the time! And yes, the secret is out and about! Dun dun duuun. Lol! I guess you'll have to stay tuned to see how the media react, but as you can see, Shouta is expecting to be dragged through the mud anyway. Poor guy. Hope you enjoyed the update!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hellooo! Another update, another (hopefully) distraction for you guys! Here comes the Festival!**

* * *

The crowds cheers. The numbers gather. The festival begins.

I sit with Hizashi and Shouta in the commentary box and watch it all on screens or from our big window. Unsurprisingly Todoroki is off to a great start during the obstacle race, flying ahead after freezing the others in place. Cunning guy. He said he felt confident, and I can see why. He adapts fast. I listen to the narration from Hizashi and Shouta, and chuckle occasionally. I still don't quite know how Hiz got Dad to agree to the gig, but I was very glad it had worked, not only does it help the school's media, but his as well.

Neither of us care about what the reporters are saying, it's all white noise to grab headlines. What bothers me is that these reporters think they have any right to question Dad. Just because he isn't keen on giving out interviews, they're calling him "withholding" and "cold". They question what kind of upbringing that can mean for me, "a sweet child on the cusp of herodom". Their words, not mine. I dunno if I ever counted as sweet; when I was with my real parents (however long that was), when under Shigaraki's thumb, on the streets or being with Shouta. Sweet doesn't survive. I'm still here, so I guess I'll keep putting that extra sugar in my coffee.

It's only been a couple days that I've been able to walk around on my own, and already I've had to break five cameras and two hand-held recording devices. They gasp. They cry out. They even threaten to press charges. Then they join the dots; I'm a minor and they're harassing me. They can't complain about shit. I don't doubt my technological kill count will continue to rise, but hey there's a silver lining, it's good for practising my pin-point accuracy. If the idiots bothered to check, they'd find I've only pulled a wire loose in the battery packs. But they won't. Because as I said… idiots.

The day before the festival though, the tune changed. The focus shifted. By all accounts, the festival was always a big event, but this year was especially so. The first year class of 1A had already made headlines. They were already under the microscope. For the most part I'm annoyed I can't take part, my injuries being nowhere near healed enough to allow for such exertion. But otherwise I'm glad. The spotlight… Despite the fact Shigaraki had already found me, it still seems to burn that little brighter against my eyes now. So many eyes. So many opinions. So much pressure. So right now, with bruises still fading and stitches still in place, and my head still being in bits, I'll sit it out. I can always try again next year.

The stands filled quickly and the crowd is enraptured by the obstacle course shenanigans. As expected, my class shines. Maybe it's not a good idea to show so much right away, but their enthusiasm is infectious. Go guys. Show them what we're made of. Cameras flash, and with a quick scroll through my phone I can see favourable reports already. Good. Things were looking up for the school. That's another silver lining.

The race concludes and some entertainment rolls onto the screen for during the break. I'm tempted to go see my friends, to see how they're feeling, but I don't want to break their focus. I sit next to Dad and nudge his shoulder, getting the nod and making us all some coffee. Dad is of course still using a straw, not exactly able to grip things easily yet. At least the casts had been downgraded to his hands only being bandaged.

I sip my drink and sit with my knees pulled up. "Enjoying the proceedings?"

Shouta shrugs. "It's bearable."

I grin. "You're loving it."

"It's nice to know I'm not going to have a random reporter interrupt and make some weird claim at me. The booth is definitely a plus."

"If I see anyone approach over the balcony, I'll be sure to swat them away."

He snorts. "I've been hearing rumours about broken cameras."

"Dunno what you're talking about."

"That's my girl." He taps the side of my mug as though he's cheersing me and I can't help but beam. We're stronger than ever, aren't we? Hm, I guess right now is as good a time as any. There's at least another five minutes before he's back on for commentating.

"Hey um… I was wondering something."

He raises a brow. "Mm?"

"Well… Y'know how I went and let the cat out the bag? Yelling 'Dad' in the USJ?"

He nods. "Mm."

"Do I um–Should I um–Well what I mean is, do you want me to call you um… _that._"

"_That?_"

"Yes, _that_. Do I call you _that _all the time now or…?"

He smirks. "Or…?"

I glare and stick out my tongue. "Stop being difficult!"

"But you're making it ridiculously easy."

I roll my eyes. "Never mind then, I'll just call you Arsehat instead."

He snickers and takes a slurp of coffee. "Alex, you can call me whatever you want. Hearing you say that in the USJ…" He sits back with a soft smile. "You already know what it meant."

"Yeah, that the villains all know–"

"No." He nudges me, holding my gaze sternly, all humour sobering. "What it meant to me."

My mouth closes. "Oh. R-Right."

He sits back. "So in terms of what I _want _you to call me? Whatever you want. I'm not gonna be bothered by it still being 'Shouta' occasionally, same as I won't fucking swoon if it's 'Dad' sometimes too. Probably best to stick to Mr Aizawa in front of the other kids for the sake of formality crap but… go with whatever the moment calls for. Don't overthink it." He pauses and then snorts. "Any more than you already have."

Again. My mouth closes. It would be nice to say I haven't over-thought, same as it would be nice to be fully recovered so I can get up and run away from that damn smirk. But nope. No chance. I have gone and thought myself into many corners over this.

"Okay… Thanks for… Clarifying. Dad." I purse my lips and he gives me a small smile before the entertainment is finished and the main arena is cleared.

I expect Midnight to take over, for Nemuri to dazzle the crowd with her role in proceedings. But no. Another voice pops up on the speakers, the principal. The heck is he doing? I go to the window, watching him clamber onto a podium.

Shouta groans. "Shit, he's going through with it?"

"I tried to stop him, man." Hizashi sighs and they both look at me with this expression of apology. The hairs on the back of my neck twinge. Oh god. This wouldn't be good.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he begins, waving his paws gleefully. "Before we continue with this magnificent event, I wish to take a mere moment of your time to shine a light on a student unable to take part today. She, after all, deserves her own moment to shine."

Someone do me a favour and dig me a hole to crawl into.

I put my head against the window, watching the Principal talk on the podium but not really absorbing his words. I didn't want to. This is shit. Not only is he drawing attention to my damn absence in the Festival but he's painting me as some fucking martyr. Unable to compete due to 'heroic efforts' in the USJ attack. Heroic? Shouta still has to wear bandages on most of his body, you silly mouse-man. I'm about as heroic as fucking Shigaraki. I clench my teeth and then thunk my head off the glass. That wasn't the worst bit. Behind the podium, on big ass screens, footage begins to roll. The cameras in the USJ had caught a lot. It's all well edited of course, but damn did I look stupid flapping about, failing to do much more than delay things.

"Can I pull the plug on the fucking screens?" I snarl, tempted to reach out and break the screen entirely, but well aware I'd just pass out. My power's endurance remains rather fucked. I can barely lift a chair without being woozy. It's going to be a long road to recovery.

Shouta comes over and pats my shoulder. "We tried to get him to rethink, but he felt it was both a good way of celebrating your efforts, and also showing any agencies that might want you, what you can do."

"He pretended it was partially for my benefit? Hah. Fucking rat."

"Bit offensive." Shouta mutters, but I see the damn smirk myself. It was actually more of a pun than anything, but I won't be bought in by the Principal's smiles and oh-so-kind words. He's using me as a tool. I am thoroughly sickened. All that's being shown is my inability to save my Dad. Agencies are going to do nothing but shake their heads in pity, and maybe even disgust.

The showboating finally ends and I move back to my seat in the corner. I don't know how much anyone in their seat can see into the booth, but right now I don't want to be seen by a damn soul. From here I can watch the tag game on the screens above Shouta and Hizashi. It's a pretty boring game to my mind, but at least my classmates do a decent job of getting through to the head-to-head stage.

Although, as the matches are put onto the screen, I do feel a swell of pity for the Tape Guy. His name fails to land in my mind, but the poor guy is gonna get demolished by Todoroki, surely? Seeing Bakugo face off with Ura will be fascinating, I hope he doesn't pull any punches. But he doesn't seem the type to patronise her. He's a dick, but thankfully not misogynistic.

Midoryia's match has me on the edge of my seat. I didn't even know this Hitoshi guy existed, but damn his quirk is terrifying. Once again I am glad to have not been taking part this year, as I'd have likely fallen right on my face with an opponent like that. My confidence shudders. Thankfully Midoryia manages to turn it around. Somehow. The purple haired boy is powerful, crazy powerful, but he's lacking in the hand-to-hand department. Regardless, I'll have to study up on his quirk later. Facing him would be an intimidating thing if he could nearly beat Midoryia just like that. My green-haired classmate is sweet, but also powerful. Yet the purple haired boy had nearly crushed him without even moving. Shouta looks fascinated, and keeps looking over notes. I can't help but wonder if Shouta feels a sense of common ground–being poorly recognised as a worthy Hero course candidate and the entrance exams can't have been easy for him either.

Then it's Todoroki's turn.

I wince as they take the stage, but balk as the Tape Guy manages to almost throw Todoroki out of bounds. Where's Todoroki's head? It's like he's miles away. The edge of the ring approaches, and my hands press against the glass, seat long forgotten. Come on. Wake up. This isn't how you're gonna go out, is it? Todoroki… what the hell's happened between the tag game and now? I want to reach out and slap him.

Finally he wakes up. In a big way. Bloody hell.

I shiver as ice surges over the arena, and the far side is entirely encased in a matter of seconds. It bloomed up over the stadium and likely reached over some of the car park. I stare. Everyone stares. Such raw power was a rarity, and he had only just begun to learn at UA.

"Sorry. I'm just mad." The microphones pick up Todoroki's murmur as he goes over and frees our classmate, thankfully not seeing any need to give the boy frostbite. Steam rises from the ice and I wonder what Todoroki meant. What was he mad about? I am definitely on the sidelines here, this is so annoying.

The one on one fights continue.

Todoroki had done an amazing job with his quirk, but only with his ice side. The sheer amount of power he'd have if he used both makes me nervous. I have lots of work to do. There's so much to catch up on.

The commentary had worn on Shouta at first, but now I think he's getting into it. The two of them have muted the mics and are cracking up over something. Old men with their old jokes. Still, it's nice to see them having fun.

As for me, I need some air.

I sneak out into the corridor, feeling exhausted despite not having done a damn thing. I guess worrying about my classmates had taken a toll. And this whole 'recovery' nonsense. Bloody hell I hate healing, it's so slow and annoying. Dad has deemed me the worst patient ever, and I'm a little offended that he thinks I somehow rank worse than him. But I also can't argue.

The corridor is cool, quiet, deserted. I lean against the concrete walls and slide down to sit with my knees hugged in close. The vague calls from the crowd seem far off. I wonder how loud they feel when in the arena itself, when facing a friend or fellow student in battle. Is it mind-numbing? Can you feel it reverberate in your bones? I have no idea. At least the likes of Midoryia will be able to give me a good description, Todoroki would likely tilt his head and wonder what the fuss was about. I chuckle but then bite my lip. How will I fare under that attention next year? I'd squirmed when it was only second-hand footage. But standing there in that big bowl, thousands of eyes boring down on me, countless cameras too. Damn. My heart speeds up at the very idea.

The spotlight. It isn't something I'd really thought about most of my life, and yet the past couple months are filled with its glaring glow. From my initial fears of Shigaraki spotting me, to this more recent nonsense with people questioning Dad's capability as a parent. It's horrible. But it's part of the job, a big part. Sure Dad has figured out a way round it, his success rate speaks for itself and generally the media used to leave him alone. In terms of rank… well it's never even come up. He's known as the "underground" hero. I have to wonder if that's a polite way of him having flipped the bird at the concept of ranks. Seems like his style. I smirk. Can't deny that makes me proud. I'm not sure how "underground" I want to be in the end, but at the same time, it's good to know it's an option. The shadows, for all the evils they can hide, can also provide a little safety.

But they still hide plenty else as well...

"Oh good, seems like my luck is improving. This level's turning out easier than expected..."

My body grows cold.

I stare at the wall in front of me as that wiry voice filters into my ears, clutching my heart with icy dread. No. Please no. How can he be here? There's no way he can have gotten past the security–shit, the portal guy. Yes. Shigaraki could definitely be here.

My body stalls. I can't even scream.

"I didn't expect to find you alone, little Alex. Not when you're still so weak."

Instinct takes over and I hold Shigaraki's hand in place, a few inches away as he reaches for my head. My quirk is shakey. Pain fills my skull. But I can't let him just grab me and kill me, I'm not going out that easily. I'm not letting Dad come looking for me, only to find a pile of ash. I can't let that happen. Being a victim is not high on my to-do list, not again. Shigaraki's manic eyes gleam with the want to kill, his hand shakes mid-air. The scarring on my shoulder and neck itches. Everything was still healing. One touch and I'll be floored. Probably dead. My power flickers, pain leeching my stamina. I'm surprised I held him back this long. His hand creeps closer. I gasp. I won't keep this up for long.

"Why the fuck can't you just stay away?" I hiss between my teeth, voice choked by the effort. I want to scramble back, flee, run. But I can barely hold myself up. "Just leave me alone!"

He giggles. "No, no little Alex. As long as you live, we'll never stop."

"W-Why?"

"You're too much of a liability. If we can't get rid of you directly, we'll chip away at your little friends and your adorable pseudo family."

I try to focus on his neck. I try to kill him first, but with the shifting focus, his hand is nearly touching my head. Tears prickle my eyes. My head is killing me.

"Leave them alone!"

Shigaraki giggles again. "Like I said Alex, as long as you're alive… We'll never stop. Never."

I feel my power give, I scream, and as he makes contact there's the smallest shred of relief.

At least they'll be safe with me gone.

"Alex!" Someone's shaking me.

I wriggle in their grip and jolt into consciousness. I stare at the ceiling of the corridor. What? Where was Shigaraki? Where was the pain and death? I don't understand. Todoroki stares down at me, eyes wild.

He stops shaking my shoulders, loosening his grip a little. "Are you awake now?"

Awake? So… So it was just a dream?

"W-What… What happened…?" My head feels full of cotton wool.

Todoroki helps me sit up. "I was sent to give Present Mic some stats when I found you mumbling in your sleep, crying and shivering. Then you started to struggle to breathe. Otherwise, I have no idea." His eyes scan me. "Are you alright?"

I look at my hands as they tremble. A dream? Just a dream. But it was so real.

"I think so…"

"Can you stand?"

I try, but he has to give me a hand up. I waver but he holds me steady.

I blink hard, trying to clear my head. "I uh… So-Sorry to freak you out."

"It's fine, I have some time before my next match." He looks to the booth door. "Do you want to go back in?"

I can just imagine Shouta's frown. My face will be a mess, and my hair all mussed up too. I have no idea how long I've even been out here. Not so long that he'd come looking, but probably long enough to cause questioning. I don't wanna answer anything. Damn imagination was getting the better of me, my nightmares turning into terrors. It felt so real.

Is my mind turning against me? Am I falling apart?

It's not my intention, but my hands cling to Todoroki. He's too polite to object.

I swallow hard. "Yeah, but ca-can I just breathe for a second?"

"Sure." He stays still, one arm holding my arm, and the other hovering near my back. I can only tell due to the chill radiating from it. His quirk must be acting up after his outburst. "I'm guessing it was a fairly intense nightmare?"

"Yeah… I guess so." I genuinely have no idea what to make of it, I've never had a dream that vivid before. Not even when I was fresh off the streets, expecting the world to cave in and remind me nice things don't happen to me. So why now? The shivering subsides. My breathing steadies. "You were amazing in your fi-fight, by the way."

"I lost composure. I won, but I'm not exactly pleased how." He sighs.

I manage to stand on my own. "How come you were so distracted?"

"My Father's here to watch." His jaw tightens. Shit, the last thing Todoroki needs is Endeavour in his head. Even the way his eyes darken at the mention of his father would put the fear into me. Let alone them having had a confrontation before a match I had to deal with. Shit. I guess Tape Guy is likely lucky to be alive.

"Bet he's pissed you're not using your flames, huh?"

Todoroki smirks. "Kinda the idea."

"Hey now, don't go hurting yourself simply to spite that prick." I frown and jab him in the chest. He looks down at my hand and then back up, raising a brow. I roll my eyes. "Your ice hurts if you only use it, right?"

He shrugs.

I jab again. "Don't assume you can get by with only half your power Todoroki. Everyone else is gonna be trying their damndest to beat you. You and Bakugo are the ones to beat, you get that right?"

His mouth opens. His mouth closes. "I can't use his power. It would only encourage his–"

"Then claim it for yourself." I lower my hand from jabbing his chest. Guy's made of stone, I swear, no give at all. He looks like I just smacked him across the face. I blink. "What?"

"You're always so… forward."

"Sorry." I wince and then nod to the papers in his hand. It's shaking. He's shaking. I dunno that I've helped at all, I may have just further messed with his head. Dumbass Alex strikes again. "I uh… I shouldn't keep you. I can take the stats in for you?"

He hands them over and backs up a couple steps, eyes distant. "Appreciated."

"No worries, sorry if I just said something I shouldn't. And after you helped me out." I groan and rub my eyes. "I'm an arse. Just ignore my shi–"

"No… You're… You're fine. But I should be getting back." He turns and then glances back over his shoulder, a strange look in his eyes. "You sure you're okay now?"

"Near enough." I half laugh, and he gives an unsure nod before heading back down the stairs.

When alone, I put a hand to my head and take a deep breath. I needed to learn to keep my mouth shut. What right do I have to be sticking my nose into his business? Especially when my own head is in such a mess. Damn night terrors in the middle of the day. Yeesh! If I'm not careful, Todoroki is gonna end up hating me.

I reach for the door handle, but pause. I close my eyes.

Nothing changes. No more visions.

Maybe it was just a dream.

Somehow I find the will to stop bloody shaking and head back through the door. Inside the booth everything is normal. I don't think either Shouta or Hiz even noticed I was gone. I hand over the stats and head back to my seat. Everything needs to stop spinning.

Shouta makes some tea a few minutes later, and brings me a cup.

Despite the time that's passed, he pauses when looking at my face. "You feeling alright?"

I take the tea. "Yeah, just tired."

"You're pale, Alex. If you need to go lie down somewhere we can arrange–"

"No. I'm fine here." I speak a little too quickly. He raises a brow and puts a hand to my head, feeling the cold sweat for himself. Bugger.

I try to move away, but he kneels down and holds me steady. "Alex, c'mon what is it? You were out in the corridor a while. I assumed you just wanted a little peace. What's wrong?"

"Fell asleep in the corridor, had a bad dream." I shake my head. "Just too vivid an imagination."

He doesn't look convinced, but knows better than to pry.

He returns to the mic and continues his duties, but I know he'll be watching me closely. I slump in my chair and focus on my breathing. Sure, I'd had nightmares before. Sure, plenty had starred Shigaraki. But something told me this wasn't like those other times, this was new. It felt like someone had laced a film into my brain and pressed play. Dreams usually became more broken, more fragmented when Shigaraki turned up. So right now I don't know what to make of what I saw. I guess mainly I'm just hoping that I'm not going nuts.

I take my tea to the window and distract myself with the next match. Everyone's training has been really paying off the past couple weeks, whilst my own development is mainly paranoia. Hardly progress. I sip the tea. Next match would be Midoryia and Todoroki. I hope I didn't mess with Todoroki's head too much before he headed back out there. If he loses, I have a lot to make up for.

Endeavour struts towards the front seats and leans against the bannister. He's saying something, but I don't really care what. I just watch Todoroki. He's staring at Midoryia the whole time, ignoring Endeavour entirely. That seems to sting the pro fuckwit. I can't help but smile. Whilst I'd always guessed Endeavour would be a prick to get to know, the more I spent time with Todoroki, the more I felt my instincts confirmed. Thinking of the scar on Todoroki's face gives me pause. Perhaps it went beyond being a prick. Had his father done that damage? I hope not. But the hope does immediately feel naive. Endeavour is demented about beating All Might, it doesn't seem a stretch that he would be hell bent on forging his kids into the means of doing so. My heart aches. Sorry Midoryia, but I kinda want Todoroki to kick your arse just so he can shove the win in Endeavour's pouting face.

Well… Shit...

The fight is intense.

I don't think any other word would fit. Except maybe 'insane'.

Something is brewing between Todoroki and Midoryia, and I have no idea how they're still going. Midoryia has broken nearly all his fingers now. Or has he already and he's rebreaking them? I swallow hard, my stomach churning. Such drive. I have to keep that in mind when it came to those big bright green eyes, they hold an immense amount of passion. I can't let that slip my mind if I'm ever facing Midoryia in a match.

The battle rages on.

The crowd writhes with excitement. Both Todoroki and Midoryia would likely be swimming in agencies offering them places for our internships. Well, Todoroki likely always would have, but this solidifies that idea. As I scan the crowd, feeling proud of my classmates, I see a sign waving. It's not aimed at the arena though, it's aimed at our booth. Weird. I peer, assuming it will be a loving fan of Present Mic, but I can't quite make it out. Use a bigger font you dumbass. I step onto the booth's balcony and try again.

HOPE YOU GOT THE MESSAGE, LITTLE ALEX.

My tea hits the balcony floor. I grip the railing. The person holding the sign has pale blue hair. M-Message? What message? Ice trickles down my spine, but it has nothing to do with the ongoing match. Maybe it wasn't a dream after all. A message. Shigaraki is really here, and somehow he made that vision happen. Right? Maybe.

The sign turns over.

PRETTY NEAT TRICK, HUH? ENJOY THE DREAM?

Shouta must have been keeping an eye on me, suddenly appearing by my side. "Enough brave facing it, you're barely standing u–"

"Sh-Shigaraki." I barely choke out that much as I point.

"Shit." Shouta dashes off.

I sink to my knees, eyes streaming. The arena and the crowd vanish as my panic tries to swallow me whole. It wasn't a dream. The bastard had some new minion with a vision quirk–it's my only conclusion. I tug on my hair. His words, the warning of how he and his damn league will never stop until I'm dead, it wasn't based in hysterical fear. It was true. My family. My friends. They were all at risk because the League wants me, or rather they want rid of me. I'm not a burden, I'm a fucking liability.

I can't breathe.

But wait. Shigaraki's right there, in the stands, within reach. I can get him. The vision doesn't have to be the end of it, I can still stop this, right here and right now. My body jumps into action, twisting and bolting for the booth door. I can get him. I can kill Shigaraki and keep them all safe. I can end this now.

Hands clasp my wrist. "Shouta was real clear on you staying put, girl!"

"Hizashi let me go!" Despite his lean frame, the guy is strong. He holds firm. "I can stop all this. I can get him. Let me go, dammit!"

"You're still recovering. Shouta will get someone to act. Please jus–whoa!" Thankfully he catches me when my knees give out again. What the hell? Pain prickles behind my eyes and I clasp my head. Fuck. "Alex? C'mon talk to me little lady."

"I-I…" I blink hard and shudder. The sun's gone behind a cloud and the room feels cold. My breathing rattles, and the pain fizzes at the back of my skull. Damn this is weird.

I turn to reassure Hizashi as the pain lessens, but find him looking furious.

He glares and bares his teeth.

I try to get up. "Hizashi what's wrong–"

Slap.

I'm cast onto the floor as he strikes me across the face. For a second I'm just stunned, then another slap sends me in the other direction, skin burning from the harsh contact. Hizashi is beating me? What? I scramble away. The carpet burns my hands and his steps follow me. A kick strikes my stomach, flipping me onto my back, nearly bringing my tea back up my throat.

Hizashi looms. "I always knew you'd fuck up his life, girl. Now look. He's injured, he nearly died and why? Because he had to defend _you_."

"No Hizashi please, I–"

Another kick, this time in the ribs.

"Fuck man… Should've convinced him to get rid of you at the start. Fuckin' rat always gettin' in the way."

I pull myself back, coughing and spluttering as I go. My stomach throbs in pain, and my cheek is red hot. My ribs throb and my heart aches as it races. What had gotten into him? I-I don't understand. He stalks towards me.

I hold up my hands in a meek defence. "Hizashi please calm down!"

"Calm down? How am I meant to calm down when you're gonna get my best friend killed? You're gonna ruin him. It's all your fault you little shit!"

"I'm sorry I didn't do better at the USJ. Really!"

"Sure you are. But I'll make sure you never forget it..."

* * *

**SHOUTA POV**

By the time Shouta returned, Hizashi was at a total loss. He had no idea what had happened. One second she'd been trying to leave, the next she'd rag-dolled in his arms. For a couple moments he got no response at all, until she shivered and seemed to come round. But her eyes were glazed. She started panicking, begging Hizashi to calm down, that she was sorry. She scrambled away and curled into herself, hands tugging at her hair. After that, even less had made sense. Words tumbled into one another and she barely sucked down a full breath. Rambling. Begging. Everything Alex never did. Whatever she saw in her glazed eyes terrified her. And the flinching. She kept wincing and convulsing like she was getting one hell of a beating.

Shouta, once all this had been quickly relayed, knelt in front of Alex. She remained curled in her ball, tugging on her hair and muttering in a broken voice; worn thin by tears and fear. Even when he first spotted her on the streets she hadn't been this frightened, she had always maintained an outer calm. Someone had seriously burrowed under her skin.

As soon as Shouta was in eye-line, she grew still.

She gaped.

Her lips trembled. "He was right. I should've… I should've already left." Pain flashed over her face. Shouta flinched. A cry caught in her throat and she slumped to the side, curling again, hand cradling her stomach like she'd been kicked. The shivering returned, harder. "I'm sorry. Dad I'm sorry. I'll be better, I'll do better. I promise!" She flinched a couple more times, breathing cutting out occasionally. "Please… st-stop."

"Gotta be a quirk, right?" Hizashi breathed. "But how they reaching her?"

"Pull all the blinds down." Shouta muttered, doing his best to mask the thickness to his voice. They did, and as the room darkened, her cries lessened. "Alex? You waking up?"

She sniffed. She breathed. The lights flickered on overhead and she looked around as though having just woken, red edges to her eyes making the tell-tale ache in Shouta's chest reappear. Once again she had been in pain, he was right there, yet he failed to do anything.

Shouta knelt before her. "Alex? I need you to speak to me."

She leaned away from him, looking over his shoulder to Hizashi and then to the floor. Trembles rattled her whole body. He tried to reach for her, but she crawled away slightly and seemed to be desperately holding back tears.

Shouta drew a deep breath. "Alex please, whatever you saw, It wasn't real. We didn't hit you, I think it's some kind of –"

"Vision quirk." She rasped, still shaking. "I know… I just… It felt real. I'll be fine in a second. S-Sorry."

"Nothing to apologise for. Just breathe." He sat down. "They're using the clean up in the arena to cover any unrest."

"Did you… Di-Did you get him?"

"No, I'm sorry." It seemed to be the only thing he was good for saying anymore. "It doesn't look good for finding him either."

She nodded. "Portal guy."

"What was the first bad dream about, Alex?"

She hugged her knees tighter. "Just stupid shit."

He did his best to keep the anger under wraps. "If this Shigaraki guy is upping his game, I wanna know how he's messing with you."

"I'm fine." She shivered as she rocked, it convulsing through her whole frame. There would be no reasoning with her like that. He'd never seen her so frightened.

Hizashi brought them tea, and carried on commentating once things had started again.

Shouta stayed with Alex, not approaching, not leaving, just staying. Every now and then she would look at him, but at least the flinching lessened every time. Bit by bit she was coming back to herself. Whatever vision quirk it was, it was strong. Very strong. If guilt entered her gaze he'd just smirk and shake his head, sipping his tea and enjoying the quiet between them. Everything was fine.

Eventually they got word that the grounds had been searched, but there was no sign of Shigaraki. No sign of damage or anyone being hurt either. Other than Alex. Whilst on one hand that was very annoying due to them not having a chance to catch the villain, it was also a relief. He had gone. She was safe. With that realisation came the release of the breath she had apparently been holding. Alex slumped against the wall and finally stopped shivering. Once again Shouta's chest ached. Ever since seeing him defeated so completely at the USJ, his presence did little to calm her anymore, did it?

Then she surprised him.

As usual.

She crawled over and gladly entered his embrace, clinging to his jumpsuit whilst occasionally apologising. He just held her and shushed her words. There was nothing to apologise for, not from her. Her past had come back to haunt her, it was something he could perfectly well understand. At some point he knew he had to talk to her about such things. But for now he would hold her. No they weren't technically the cuddling type–at least that was what he kept telling himself, despite their inclination to cuddle–but in that moment it was perfect.

* * *

**Dun dun duuun! Well, that wasn't very friendly Shigaraki. Hope you guys enjoyed, see you soon, plenty more to come!**  
**Thanks to everyone thats faved, followed and reviewed, love hearing from you guys! ^-^ Shoutouts below!**

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**BookwormStrawberry (PureParadise):** So glad to be considered one of your favs, that means a lot! I'm having a lot of fun writing Dadzawa (not my term, someone else said it to me and I love it lol!) and tbh I love writing him and Alex together. They're a fun duo. Your review is very very much appreciated, thanks! There's plenty more of the story to come, so stay tuned! Thanks again :D

**Jerzu: **Theme? If you mean the quick updates then yeah, I intended this to be bi-weekly on updates, but as I have plenty of it already written, I feel a bit mean withholding right now. People are kinda stuck inside for the most part, so if I can provide even a little distraction, I want to! Every little helps! Sorry for Alex sitting out the Festival, but I hope you still enjoy her POV on things and the shenanigans that go on for her instead. Don't worry, she'll have plenty time to be a badass. Right now she's recovery, and I guess now, sorta reeling. The media... yeah they're gonna be their usual selves. Thanks so much for reviewing again, it's super appreciated! I hope you enjoyed and see you soon!


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we go! New week, new update, and some Festival aftermath! Dun dun duuuun!**

* * *

Once the festival had finished, we headed home. Thankfully I avoided my classmates, and as far as I know, no one else seemed to know about Shigaraki's appearance. My friends would be told once they returned to class, but in the meantime there was no point worrying them. Clearly his target had been me.

With school being off for the next two days, Shouta is able to stay home. Normally I'd have insisted he go about his day, not worry, but I can't stop the damn shivering. Every time I blink I keep expecting some new vision to play out. Like my mind has a door that's been left open. I linger near him for the whole two days and damn the man is patient. He makes tea, we watch films, we do the food shop and enjoy a coffee whilst out. It's all very sociable. I just wish I wasn't so jumpy. I'd been dozing on the sofa when he laid a blanket on me and I was halfway across the room before he could blink, my power creating a shield around myself and my breathing broken to panting. Good to know my reflexes are on point, not so great to be flinging myself away from him like he's a nightmare incarnate. Am I losing my mind? He set down the blanket, approached slowly and talked about just random things till my heart rate decreased. Only then could I release the shield. My body literally refused before that.

Daft things like that. It just kept happening.

Shigaraki has officially gotten under my skin.

When the two days are up though, I've had enough. I insist on returning to class. Dad isn't keen, but he understands that I didn't want to miss any more class. Shigaraki is messing with my mind, but at least I can still learn. It's a means to move forward. To keep trying to outrun the fucking past. Plus, it allows distraction. Keeping busy doesn't let me linger on the visions, on seeing Shigaraki reach for my head, or seeing so much hate in Hizashi's eyes and then agreement in Dad's. My hands shake at the idea of it ever becoming reality.

Even with returning to class, I don't leave the building. Open spaces don't exactly help with this feeling of being watched, or indeed being about to be attacked. For lunch I eat in the homeroom, and during breaks I'm either there or in the teacher's lounge. Thankfully the faculty are used to it. My classmates however, are not. Their concern is brewing. After initial discussions and excitement over talking about their performances, I drift away from them. Despite clinging to Shouta whilst in our bubble, I know that also can't continue. Shigaraki's warning rings in my ears. He'll never stop. The League will never stop hurting me or my family, till I'm out the way. So I have to protect them. I have to keep them away from the danger I create. At least, that feels like the only option.

The end of the third day back at class draws to a close, and Shouta leaves to get his bag from the teacher's lounge. I stay in the classroom, sitting on a window sill, watching the other students head home. Some head out via the training grounds, some seem to be lingering for extra practise. They're probably higher up the school, with internships and such looming. There's still so much to do, and yet I feel like I've got a leash round my neck, holding me back.

"Thought I might find you here."

I jolt, my head snapping round before I can even register the voice as Todoroki's, a chair raised like a shield in front of me.

He pauses at the door. "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"N-No you're fine. Sorry." I settle myself and put the chair back. "Just tired."

"You're a decent liar." He closes the door and approaches, perching on a desk next to me. He straightens the chair. I frown and he raises a brow. "I admit I have an advantage though. Inside information."

I stay quiet.

He sighs. "My father told me about the incident during the festival."

"And just how the fuck did he know about it?" The words come out far angrier than I intend, but I think Todoroki knows I'm angry with his father, not him. At least his expression doesn't seem hurt. Then again, I'm not sure I can actually read this guy yet. My heart is thundering.

"All pros were informed that another move had been made by the League. They all have to be as informed as possible, regardless of wounded pride."

I lean back from the accusation. "Excuse me?"

He tilts his head. "Isn't that the issue? Why else are you so defensive? As your class I thought you'd tell us yourself." He holds up a piece of paper. "Instead we got written hand-outs about an incident at the festival, with you only being alluded to. Seemed weird."

"This isn't about my pride." I grit my teeth and get down from the sill, heart now thumping because of my temper. "But hey, good to know your opinion of me. Always good to have clarification."

"My opinion? I don't understand." He sets the paper down. "I didn't mean to be cruel, I just…" He looks at the floor. "Sorry. Guess I read that wrong. I'm still trying to get used to actually interacting with people my age."

Well now I'm the asshole.

Somehow.

Dammit.

I clear my throat. "I didn't say anything because I didn't wanna hav-have to say it out loud." Then I catch myself and smirk, which bubbles into soft laughter. "And I guess because I didn't wanna admit I got caught out again by a fucking lowlife villain. Guess that _is_ sorta to do with pride. You got me."

He still looks at the floor. "I genuinely didn't mean to insult you."

"I know that, I'm just so tightly wound right now. Sorry." I nudge his foot with mine, and he slowly looks up, still a little sheepish for it to suit him though. "Why were you looking for me? Just to ask about the note?"

"Well… Yes. But I also figured you wouldn't want to wait for Mr Aizawa alone. He got caught up my Present Mic and All Might about something, I saw him going into the lounge in deep conversation."

"Great." I sigh, not bothered about waiting, but guessing the discussion would revolve around my basket-case situation.

All Might was like an overbearing Uncle at times, and Hizashi was that at all times. No doubt Nemuri would be chomping at the bit to talk to me as well. They mean to comfort me, but right now they need to be getting away from me. Me and my threat. I'm the target. Shouta already worries a lot and with All Might and Hizashi to bounce off it wouldn't get better. They have to stop worrying. They have to step away. Otherwise they were all going to be at greater risk. Shit, how do I fix this?

I nudge Todoroki's foot again, keen to get him away from me too. I guess we're not technically friends yet, I'm more of a conundrum to him than anything else, but I don't want him hurt by association. He'll be a great hero one day. I can't get in the way of that.

I give a friendly smile. "Thanks for coming though, I'd have started overthinking if left to my own devices."

"I can imagine." He folds his arms. "I won't pry, but am I right in hoping you weren't physically hurt?"

He wants to know more. Why? Cold but sweet. I smile and nod, his posture immediately relaxing that little bit that counts as a lot for him.

I tap my temple. "All the damage was done up here. Some kind of vision quirk."

"Was that to do with the dream you had?"

"Seems so." I put my head back against the window and watch the ceiling fan. "Seems so."

At this point I'd been so broken in front of Todoroki that he had to see me as useless. First my tendency for nosebleeds, then my failings at the USJ, now this vision thing. Just a victim. A damsel in need of saving. Hell, the whole class probably sees me like that now. I couldn't even attend a school event without being hurt, captured or fucked with. My heart is heavy at the idea. I'm officially a burden.

I click my tongue. "Real victim here, eh?"

"I'm sorry." His voice has gone cold. I look and find him glaring to the side, jaw tight. I've no idea where the shift to anger came from. I reach to touch his arm, and his eyes snap to that spot. "I just left you after you'd been attacked. That was sloppy."

Of all the conclusions to arrive at... It was astounding.

I squeeze his arm. "Todoroki I had no idea it was an attack, I thought I had a messed up dream. You had a fight to prepare for anyway. Please, there's nothing to apologise for." I grip his arm when he leans away. "Seriously. You're very sweet, but this totally wasn't your responsibility."

He isn't convinced at first but after a few lingering moments he relaxes. He looks up from beneath that slightly too-long fringe and tilts his head again. I have to wonder if he knows how much he looks like a puppy when he does that.

He frowns. "Sweet?"

I snort. "Yeah. Not something you've been called often?"

"Can't say that I have, no."

I chuckle and he nearly joins in. I hear car horns and bicycle bells; the grounds are emptying but he's making no move to leave. Clearly he fancies hanging around to avoid home. I need to create distance with these people, to keep them safe, but even with that in mind I don't have the heart to shove Todoroki away. Not when it means he has to go home to that bastard Dad Endeavour.

The least I can do is give him a decent conversation. "By the way, your fight with Midoryia was amazing. He seemed to be really getting to you with what he was saying." I grin as he blinks, a light blush appearing. "I know it had to be stopped in the end, but it was astounding. Your power was–"

"I still don't know if it was right." He shrugs, raising a brow at my confusion. "What?"

"Why wouldn't it be right?"

"That power, the flames… I don't know that I did the right thing."

"I know you hate Endeavour but… Why do you hate the power?"

A strange kind of pain enters his mismatched gaze. It almost makes me want to look away, like I'm not privy to the information, not close enough to be allowed to see.

He hesitates, but then points to his scar. "The power. His power. It's why my mother did this."

I sit back, understanding falling into place. It was far more complicated than I realised.

He clasps his hands in his lap and takes a couple deep breaths. One part of me wants to ask why he's speaking to me about such a thing, but the other part tells me to shut up. I am here to listen, I am here to help, and clearly Todoroki feels I'm the person for that somehow. Right now is not the time to be bashful, just take it as a compliment and listen. Idiot.

He shrugs. "I just don't know if using it was claiming the power for me, or giving into him. Or… Or somehow dishonouring her."

It wasn't all that surprising to learn that the broody guy in class had some seriously messed up shit to be brooding about, but clearly he wants input. I just hope I can keep my foot out of my mouth.

"Likewise, I won't pry but…" I clear my throat, his gaze slowly making its way up my legs. "Surely your mum wouldn't want you impeding yourself for her sake?"

"Why would you assume that?" The words indicate anger, but the tone is genuinely lost.

I bite my lip. "Well your Dad's an asshole, but you're not. You must've picked up a decent personality from your mother. Only logic behind it. Sorry if she's also–"

"No. No she's… She's all that got me through." He nods and the smile nearly returns. Odd, but I won't question it. He suits a smile. "She's in a hospital. Has been since it happened."

"Do you visit?" I wince and then hold my hands up. "Sorry! Sorry, I said I wasn't gonna pry."

He laughs softly, it's a beautiful sound. "It's fine. I uh… No, I don't visit. I always thought seeing me would only cause her more pain, she's had enough of that."

I can barely believe how kind this guy is. Obviously I have no clue what his mother is like, but to be talking about her so warmly, when she gave him that scar, it's astounding. Todoroki is too pure. And no wonder he comes off as stand-offish. Those that are meant to protect him most in the world have either been cruel, or presumably driven to a moment of madness and left him permanently scarred. That would be hard for anyone to endure and keep going, let alone come out the other side with a sunny disposition. Yet despite all that, he's managing to open up. He's actively trying. That in itself… Well it's damn admirable.

I hoist myself back onto the sill, letting my feet dangle. "I hope I can be as kind-hearted as you one day."

"I can't say you seem particularly cruel." He mutters and when I look up at him, I see his bright blush. Too pure. "It's not like you've not had your own troubles to overcome. You lived on the streets, right?"

I nod.

He shakes his head. "You must find me so foolish."

"Uh..." Of all the words I could attribute to Shoto Todoroki, I really don't think one would be foolish. "I mean... Quiet, yes. Ambitious, yes. Stubborn, definitely. Talented, of course. Foolish? Not high on the list. Not even on the list to be honest."

"I find that hard to believe." He breathes out through his nose.

I nudge his knee with my foot. "Why?"

As he looks at me, I see guilt in his gaze. I have no idea what it's doing there. "I lament my upbringing so much, and yet I do so when I had a roof over my head, a bed to sleep in, parents to know and be supported by, however much they did it wrong. I just… I can't help but wonder what I must seem like to you."

It started to make sense. The reservation, the hesitation, even the slight resentment. Under that cold demeanour truly was an adorable heart. Good to know. Shame it's so well hidden most of the time.

It's my turn to tilt my head. "Have I ever given you reason to think I was bothered by your issues?"

"No."

"Good. Because I don't think less of you for being in pain Todoroki. I consider you strong to have endured your father's torment."

"But you lived–"

"On the streets, yes." I roll my eyes. "I have a past, same as everyone else. I don't resent anyone for having had a bed to sleep in, I'm glad I'm a rare case." I laugh softly and the chill lessens, I look up and realise he's watching me.

"You say I'm kind… What does that make you, Alex?"

"Dunno about that, but as for your specific concerns… Your issues hardly pale to mine. Sure, you had a home, but Endeavour is a prick, pardon my language but he is."

"No argument here."

"But that's just it… You can't escape that simple fact. You can claim the power, you can throw it back in his face, but at the end of the day your Dad is and always will be a prick."

He raises a brow. "Not sure that I'm following."

I get up, turning on the spot and throwing my arms out. "I can pretend anything I fucking want about my birth parents. I never knew them. On the days I feel like blaming them, I can think of them as the worst people ever, I can cast them as villains and lament my situation as much as I like." I pretend to play a violin. "Or, I can imagine I was stolen away, that they've searched for me long and hard, and it's simply a tragedy of circumstance." I pretended to swoon and he shakes his head with a soft chuckle. I go back to the sill and sit down. "Who knows what happened. I don't. I never will in all likeliness."

"That… Must be strange."

"I guess so, I've never known different. Who knows. Maybe they were the best people in the world, but had no quirks. Maybe they panicked about a powerful child and ran."

Concern pinches his brow. "That would be terrible."

I feel that familiar lump form in my throat whenever the theory arises in the back of my mind. I'd never said it out loud before, but I feel the need to say it to him. He's shared with me, and now I'd share with him. Someone might at least know before the League kill me.

I draw a shaken breath. "Maybe I killed them by accident."

He grows still.

I give a weary smile. "The point is, I have nothing to miss nor resent. So no, I don't think of you as foolish. I think of you as a classmate I admire and respect."

"I… That's not where I thought this conversation was gonna go."

"I'm sure." I clear my throat. "I may as well have appeared in the world at ten years old, because really that's when I started living. Mr Aizawa gave me that chance. He's not my birth parent, but he's a real Dad to me."

Todoroki leans back on the desk, propped up on his elbows. "You have a very enviable relationship."

"Shit talking each other constantly. Yeah, we're adorable."

He snorts. "I'm glad you can be a bit more open about it. Makes him seem more human."

"No point hiding it. The media's having a field day." I roll my eyes. "Still, at least we avoided that for the first five years. You've had that your whole life."

"You get used to it. And I'd guess you already have a good grip on how to deal with the press."

"I can break cameras very, very easily." I laugh and he joins in momentarily. My worries about training, Shigaraki and the future in general fade slightly. At this moment, I just enjoy the feeling of making a new connection. I suppose truthfully, despite my earlier guesses on how he viewed me, me and Todoroki had grown closer gradually over the school term. Like me and many of the class. But with Todoroki it's so hard to tell. Until this point I really did think he saw me as a pest.

And of course as soon as that moment concludes my chest aches. A new connection? Idiot. You're meant to be pushing them away for their safety, not tying nooses for them!

Steps approach along the corridor.

Todoroki stands and hitches his bag onto his shoulder. "I'm glad to know you don't find me foolish, Alex."

"Why?"

He heads for the door. "Because I also admire and respect you."

"Good to know. Glad I haven't ruined that yet."

He opens the door and looks back over his shoulder. "I doubt even you could manage that." And then he leaves, Shouta appearing a moment later.

He looks along the corridor and then raises a brow at me. "Seriously, something going on between you two?"

"Endeavour blabbed about the festival thing, Todoroki just wanted to see I was actually okay."

"Huh… Sweet of him." Shouta smirks and gathers his things. I do my best not to read into that wry grin as he shrugs on his coat and waits for me by the door. I try to walk past him but he nudges my shoulder. "Teasing aside, I'm glad you're making connections."

I nod and move past, pursing my lips against the way my cheeks feel like they're on fire. Todoroki said he respected me, that's all. So why are there strange fluttering feelings in my stomach? And why do I feel like I just totally went against my plan of keeping people at arms length? I am not good at this.

* * *

By the end of the next week, my power has started to cooperate again. I can float objects for more than a few seconds and hold back physical attacks without being immediately woozy. Tsu helped me practise by trying to hit me with her tongue, then I tried holding Midoryia back in hand-to-hand. That one had its hits and misses, my shoulder still aches from the failure. But they're all helping me. They're all too kind. It's still slow progress, but at least it counts as something.

A couple more evenings are spent chatting to Todoroki before heading home after school, and with each conversation my new rule about being close to classmates bends. I can't help myself. Being able to speak freely with someone normally so reserved, it feels like an opportunity too good to miss. Turns out, the guy is kinda incredible. He's even kinda funny, intentionally or not remains to be seen.

As it's friday, I head to relax in the teachers lounge whilst Shouta finishes some marking. It always takes longer on a friday, and Todoroki had been forced to head home right away. He apologised profusely–not that I know why. It's not like he's obliged to speak to me. On top of that, Dad is taking longer than usual due to having taken on some school work from other teachers to make up for his lack of patrolling capabilities. But he'll be back on form soon enough, his arms are healing really well. Same with his eye issues. As usual, Eraserhead goes above and beyond.

I head into the lounge, intent on using the fancy coffee machine. They'd even got one of those steamer wands for the milk. I'd been watching videos on how to properly froth for Cappuccino last night and wanted to test it out. But I never make it to the coffee machine. Instead, I find myself stopped in the doorway by shock.

What the hell?

The sofa, normally a pleasant yellow, is stained red. So much red. The afternoon sunshine suddenly fails to warm me, my whole body feeling ice cold. I cling to the threshold, young eyes not wanting to take this information in. Nemuri. She lies propped up on the far end of the sofa, holding ice to her head, with bandages being pressed against her shoulder and leg by Hizashi. It looks like she has been slashed with knives. Lots of knives.

"Close the door, Alex." Hizashi waves me in. I do as told.

Nem's eyes are closed, brow pinched in pain. I approach as she blinks, having stirred at the mention of my name.

She gives a weary smile. "Sorry my dear, not looking my be-best."

"What happened?" I take over one of the wads of bandaging from Hizashi, noting the others I hadn't seen before on her stomach and chest. They're already heavy with her blood. I can already taste bile at the back of my throat–I'm fine with my own blood, but when it's someone I love, I can't stomach it. "Have you called Recovery Girl?"

"Yes darling, she's heading up here any moment. Sorry you had to see this."

I shake my head. "It's fine, but what happened? It's too early for you to have been on patrol."

They give each other odd looks. I hold the bandage in place and wait, but their silent communication continues far too long for my liking. They're hiding something.

Hizashi clears his throat. "All good, ma girl. Nothing for you to wor–"

Nem silences him with a hand to his arm. "Hiz she's not gonna buy that kinda brush off. Alex my dear, it was a random attack. I headed for my car after lessons and got jumped. Rookie mistake I know, but I wasn't exactly expecting it just outside the school grounds. I'll be fine. Just… Just sloppy work on my part." She tries the weary smile again, but she's weakening with the bloodloss.

Her pupils are getting bigger, just like Shouta's did that time he came home and ruined our sofa. I concentrate on the wounds at her stomach and chest, lessening the bleeding as much as I can. My skill is better now, but I can't deny the trembling that's gripping my spine.

A wiry voice echoes in my memories.

Chipping away at my family.

They'll never stop. Because of me.

A random attack doesn't feel quite so random with those words so close to hand. Shigaraki is making good on his promise already, and so close to the school. It indicates that the villains don't know where anyone lives, yet. But that's just it, the 'yet' hanging over it all. I focus on her wounds and stay quiet. I can tell Hizashi and Nemuri have already considered what I have; this is the League's doing. The only difference is, I know it's definitely the League whilst they're only theorising. There's no reason for them to definitively make that connection. But I know it's them. They're still attacking because of me. They'll never stop till I'm out the equation.

The door opens, bringing Recovery Girl's scolding with it. "All right where is she? My, my you've made a mess of that couch, haven't you?"

"Sorry." Nem chuckles and winces.

I'm shooed out the way by Recovery Girl and I step back to let her work. The conversation turns to pain levels and details, and after a few moments I go the windows and grip the sill. I can't breathe.

The other kids are all heading home for the weekend, chatting, laughing, making plans. No one seems to even know about the attack. How can that be? I look over my shoulder as Recovery Girl works and the wounds heal. That had been a lot of blood loss. A lot of damage. It had to be a quick job, not many had managed to see Nem before she was brought inside. Fuck. If she hadn't been found, which poor student would have stumbled upon her? Would she have even been found tomorrow morning? I press my head against the cold glass. I can keep a lid on this. I can.

The rhythmic thud of a cane leaves the room.

Hizashi saunters over, laying a steadying hand on my shoulder. "Doing okay, ma girl?"

"Mm. How's she doing?"

"Doin' just fine now. Asking for you though, she can't exactly move herself yet ya dig?" He squeezes. "Go see her, yeah?"

I nod and do my best to suppress the shiver.

He squeezes again, letting me know I fail. "If you can handle it, that is. She don't wanna upset you if–"

"I can handle blood, Hiz."

"Blood from someone you know is harder than any other." He gives me a brief hug before sending me on my way.

I go over and watch Nem's eyes fail to focus. She'll be on rest for a few days I imagine. No patrol. No teaching. I'll make her favourite chicken soup, take it over in the morning and ask Shouta to look after her a bit whilst I get her place in order. She always uses the weekends to clean. She hates mess. I'm so glad I don't have to think in the past tense.

I kneel by her head and take her hand. "How you feeling, Nem?"

"Like a million dollars darling. Sorry if I scared you."

"Seriously not what the problem is right now." I whisper, throat thickening as I consider how close we could have come to losing her. No more cocktail lessons, no more teasing designs for my hero costume, no more card games to pass the time when one of us in the hospital. No more Nem. It came so close to being reality.

I sniff. "What's Recovery Girl's orders?"

"Four days of rest at least. Rather too excessive as far as I'm concerned, but I shan't go against the old lady." She winks and I chuckle, unable not to when under that twinkling gaze. She shakes her head. "Stop looking at me like I'm a ghost my love. I'm tougher than that."

"But it was so close to school… How… Why did they…" I stop myself. I know why. I do. But I can't explain how, can I? Or else they'll start focusing on the wrong thing. Me. They need to look after themselves. "Sorry, I'm being dramatic."

"S'fine. I know Shouta'll be a passive pain as usual, so you're spoiling me."

"How about some chicken soup tomorrow?"

"Oh lovely, only if you promise to bring the grumpy bastard along to deliver it though." She laughs and ruffles my hair with her other hand. "Really Alex, I'll be fine."

"Mm." I nod, unable to raise my head just yet. I've nearly gotten rid of the tears.

The lounge door opens and closes, a couple of rushing footsteps coming over to the sofa.

"Jesus, they weren't kidding." Shouta is right beside me, though still standing. "You really did fuck up the sofa."

I snicker, and feel Nem start to stroke my hair.

The other footsteps linger behind the ruined furniture, excess fabric rustling. Heya All Might. "The CCTV wasn't of much help. The guy was careful in his approach and escape. But the police are gonna follow the movements back into town as much as they can."

"Thank you All Might, I appreciate the quick work. Can someone get this young lady a hot drink, or a ride home? She's spent." I only realise she's talking about me when she pats my head. "Getting all teary eyed over little old me."

"Shut up, Nem." I snort and bite her knuckle before standing and nudging Shouta. "We're chicken souping tomorrow. No arguments."

He opens his mouth to start, but just groans when I jab him in the ribs. "Yes, Ma'am. Y'know she gets this from you Nem, right?"

"Oh I do. And I'm damn proud of it." She winks and then looks between Shouta and All Might. "Alex love, don't suppose you could wait outside for a few minutes? Just wanna discuss some plans for what comes next with these two old codgers. No need for you to worry, just–"

"Procedure." I wink and head for the door, hands clasped in front of me so they don't notice the shake.

I close the door and lean against the wall. I slide down and hold my knees to my chest, counting to ten with each breath in and out. It doesn't help. My eyes continue to itch, my breathing is thin, my hands won't stop shaking. Shigaraki kept his word. They would never stop. Shit. I curl slightly, pressing my closed eyes against my knees as the tears fall, hoping they'll be finished by the time Shouta comes out. I can handle this. I can fix this. Can't I? But how? How do I do this? I'm just a stupid kid. A stupid kid with a big target strapped to her back. Fuck. My family, my friends, they're all at risk because of my troublesome arse.

"I'm sorry Nem." I whisper, sniffing hard. I wish I could say it to her face. I wish I could explain that this was all my fault. But I can't. If I do, they'll fuss on the wrong area and then Shigaraki will just win. The harder they fight to avoid it, the faster it'll happen. Protecting me is the problem. I'm the problem. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck. _

"Hey kid, holding up?"

I hadn't heard the door open. I wipe my eyes on my knees and hold up a thumbs up to Shouta before I blink and oh-so-subtly face away from him as I get to my feet. He'll have no idea I was crying–as if. The man notices everything. It's as caring as it is annoying.

He sighs as my eyes focus on his belt. A hand comes up under my chin and encourages me to look up. "She's gonna be fine. You know that. She's been in worse shape after patrols before."

I nod.

He drops his hand. "Why the water-works? You really just tired, like Nem said?"

"Y-Yeah. Exhausted. Need my nap, being such a kid." I sniff and laugh at myself, rubbing my eye for effect and shrugging at his lingering frown. "Really, I'm just shaken up from lack of sleep. Aches and pains kept me up last night, you know that."

"Mm." He gestures along the corridor. "Hiz is gonna see her home and stay over tonight, we're on chicken soup duty tomorrow, like you said. Wanna head home?"

We head to the car and as I hop on one foot to get my shoes back on at the lockers, I can feel him watching me. I dunno what's going on in his head, but I ain't prompting a discussion. Right now, I need to think for myself. Shigaraki's threat is like a broken record in my head. I need to break the cycle. The bastard needs to be dealt with.

"Y'know you can talk to me, right?" Shouta scuffs his boot against the flooring. "I'm an asshole, but usually I'm known for being a pretty good listener." He shrugs when I glance at him. "You've been distant, Alex. I'm old, but I'm not an idiot. Whatever's going on… Eventually talk to me?"

I tug my shoe on. "I'm doing fine, Shouta. I'm just trying to wrap a hormonal teenage head around this shit. Okay?"

"What shit?" He holds the door open and we head into the sunset flooded courtyard.

It's still warm, despite the leaves starting to skitter over the stonework. The cold from the shock of seeing Nem has dimmed. I kick a small pile of leaves, making them dance with my power. He smirks, holding his back strap tightly, wincing as his shoulder aches. I roll my eyes and lift the bag off the bad shoulder and onto the other one.

He snorts. "Show off. Now answer me, what 'shit'?"

"The Festival attack." A half truth would do. "I won't pretend it hasn't fucked with my head. But I wanna try dealing with it in my own way first. Is that all right?"

He rolls the old injury and flexes the recovering elbow. He hates that he can't fix it all, that his quirk can't just erase the pain and send me back to the unknowing kid I was. If I ever was. It's not like I was ever particularly sheltered. But there's a difference I think. In his mind at least.

At least he's nodding. "Yeah, that sounds reasonable. Can I uh… Can I ask why you wanna do it alone so bad?"

It's funny, in moments like this I can tell he's learning as much as I am.

"I'm a big girl, Shouta. I need to know how to stand on my own."

He kicks some leaves. "Guess I've made it hard to ignore the fact I won't be here forever."

I stumble a bit. The hell did that mean? I clear my throat and watch that ever so slight dusting of pink take to his cheeks. That's what he's worried about? That I'm suddenly aware he's not immortal? He hates that he got injured in front of me, that I saw him fall? I can't believe it.

"Dad I don't see you as weak now or anything. In case that's what you're being stupid enough to think."

"Hey, I'm just going with what's occurring in front of me. It's perfectly logical that what happened at the USJ would lead to you doubting–"

"I doubt fuck all." I snap, stopping dead, refusing to keep walking with this hanging over us.

He glares. Not because I swore, not because I'm arguing, but because it makes no sense to him. Logic. That damn word is like the bible to him. Idiot.

I match his glare with my own. "You did your best against incredible odds."

He rolls his eyes.

I keep going. "Any number of other pro heroes would have _never_ gotten as far as you did. I'm proud of what you accomplished that day. I doubt nothing about you, Shouta. Don't be an idiot. Certainly not a self-pitying one."

"I'm not–"

"Sounds a lot like it, old man." I snort, temper giving way to amusement as he slowly closes his mouth, flexing the elbow again for good measure. Jokes aside though, clearly this had been bothering him. I was just too wrapped up in my own head to see it. So I'm a selfish asshole as well as a danger magnet. I am racking up the golden girl points...

I clear my throat, knowing this has to be underlined. Even if I'm trying to keep him at arms length, I don't want him thinking that's got anything to do with him. It hasn't. He's amazing. I'm just bringing danger to his door.

"Dad… Y'know what I see when I see the scar under your eye?"

He clicks his tongue. "You don't wanna know what my real answer is."

I narrow my eyes. "Spill."

"A hero's sell-by date. And I'm well past it." He kicks more leaves. "Not pitying. Just trying to be realistic about how it played out on that day. I failed."

"You're an idiot."

"You've heard Nem say it often enough, did you think she was joking?" He purses his lips. "Sorry kid, just being honest with myself and you. Why, what is it you see? Gonna give your old man a pep-talk?"

"When I see that scar, I see every life you saved."

He's very still, but his eyes did go a little wider. For now at least, I can read Shouta.

I keep going. "Every one of my classmates might have been killed by those villains if you hadn't fought so hard. Shigaraki isn't one to leave loose ends. Only a couple to spread the word. He'd only have left one or two struggling to move their legs." I suck in a breath and step that little bit closer to Dad. "In that scar, I see why I screamed out the fucking word 'Dad' in front of far too many villains for us to keep our connection hidden. I didn't wanna lose my family. I didn't wanna lose you. My…" I sniff, this was totally not what I was meant to be doing. This was only gonna make it harder to get him to let me go, if that was the only way to be rid of Shigaraki. But I can have Shouta of all people doubting himself. I sniff again. "My Dad."

"You're such a cheese ball." He laughs before slinging an arm round my shoulders and holding firm. "Thanks for not losing faith in this old shit."

"Not yet. Don't go and rest on your laurels. Your training's been slacking lately."

"Someone's been taking up my time with her own recovery." He winks. "Love you, fucknugget."

"Love you too, shithead."

As we laugh and head home, I let myself enjoy the moment. It was a golden afternoon despite the blood-stained sofa. I'll figure this out, and maybe if I can avoid it, I won't let Shigaraki tear apart everything that I've built. This was my new life. This was the life I was always meant to have. Right? Doubt lingers and I steel my nerve.

* * *

**SHIGARAKI POV**

Scratch. Scratch. Scratch.

The attack had been swift and successful. As annoyingly ineffective as the low-down thugs had been at the USJ, at least a couple of them knew knife skills. It wasn't lethal, at least not on the surface. Shigaraki grinned at the television screen, knowing it was too soon to see anything about it, and guessing there wouldn't be mention anyway to avoid panic, but still he grinned. Alex would be terrified. Not only had the League got their message to her via their new associate, sending her down a little vision tunnel of misery, they had made good on their promise. The Midnight hero was close to Alex, same with the voice guy. Both so annoying, but both vital. Shigaraki wasn't sure how far they would have to push, how many would have to end up in a hospital bed, but he knew it would work. Alex was many things, many annoying things, but she was also predictable when it came to caring about people.

Bit by bit, she would be broken. He giggled, not quite sure which route he hoped for in the end. On one hand, her holding out longer meant more mayhem. But on the other, they had already laid good groundwork. Her nerves would be shot. Between the USJ and then the Festival, and now this, she would be shaking in her arrogant boots. Master wasn't best pleased, knowing it risked losing her power, but for now, Shigaraki just wanted rid of her. His fingers traced the small scars left behind from all those years ago, where his bones stuck out of his skin thanks to her stupid quirk. He laughed at the headline speaking of UA's continued recovery from past mistakes. They had no idea what was coming. No idea.

What would she do? Hand herself over to the League outright? Run into the unknown and disappear? Or simply try to escape one night with some of her precious new Daddy's medicines from the cabinet? Shigaraki laughed again, curling in on himself. The idea of her mind warping, narrowing to only the final solutions, seeing no other way out, it was brilliant. Like he had found the ultimate cheat code. For so long losing her had got in his way, had made him doubt things. But no more. Now he had control again. Now he would make that troublesome brat suffer.

They would get her.

Or she would get herself.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And big thanks to all that have favourited, followed and left reviews, it really means a lot ^-^ See you soon with another update, hope they're allowing some distraction for you guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! I hope you're all doing good, another update here for you, hope it distracts!**  
**Warning: things get a little heavy in this chapter, potential triggers.**

* * *

About a week later, the sofa had been replaced and Nem was allowed back to teaching. We spent many evenings at hers, giving her dinner and ensuring she wasn't getting herself into bother by training too hard. The woman was as bad as Shouta. But likewise for me and my recovery, there was no more rest. Time to get back to work, to get stronger, to get better and be able to deal with Shigaraki.

Time for me to get back into the hand-to-hand ring.

I demolish Ura and Mina, and dance around Midoryia a few rounds before he finally gets me into the dirt. His strength has come a long way already, not to mention his speed. I took my time out and ignored Bakugo's jibes as best I could. No point pushing my luck and ending up with an even bigger set back. At least this is only physically taxing, we're not using quirks.

Then it's time to face Todoroki again.

It feels like a lifetime ago we did hand-to-hand together, when he was still a stranger. Cold and distant. Now, I suppose I'd dare to go as far as calling him my friend if it didn't also make me fear what damage that brings upon him. By being close to me, he's in danger.

I sink into my fighting stance and the timer begins. Blow for blow we match, except he does have me dancing around more than him. Damn he's fast. His hits land harder this time too. I think he's less afraid of hitting me now that we've gotten to know each other. More understanding. More familiarity. More fearlessness. I like it. A warmth is in his gaze, challenging me to push harder, daring me to keep trying. I speed up and aim more for his pressure points. One lands, yes! He winces, staggering. But I'm too quick to celebrate. I'm floored with his under swipe of a leg and my head smacks off the ground. Dammit. I don't pass out or anything, but considering the USJ fallout, we're quickly made to stop.

I stay still and let myself be checked over by the in-training medics. As someone with a recent head injury, they're being careful, and let's be honest, using me as a training guinea pig. They have to learn somehow. As expected, I'm cleared as fine, no signs of trauma beyond a bump to the skull. I had guessed as much already, but Todoroki looks relieved.

The bell rings.

Todoroki holds a hand out to help me up and I grab it, letting him haul me to my feet with his surprising strength. Our classmates head for the showers as he hands me my towel and water bottle–freshly cooled, of course. I sling the towel round my neck, mopping my brow as we walk towards the changing rooms. My stamina could do with a lot more work. Shigaraki won't go down easy.

Todorki smiles softly. "You've gotten faster."

"You're hitting harder." I pant and he blinks, looking a bit unsure until seeing my smile. Then he relaxes. "It was a good match, you shit."

"Didn't take you for a sore loser, Alex."

"Not my fault I'm sore, you're the one who tried to turn my brains into scrambled eggs." I laugh, rubbing the back of my head. He pauses and for a second I think he's gonna clasp my wrist, but he just clears his throat.

His hand coats in ice and he holds it up. "Want something to avoid swelling?"

"That'd be great, thanks." I step forward as he does and chuckle as my hands end up pressed against his chest, our noses nearly touching. His mismatched eyes are wide and sparkling. Cute. He blushes and steps back, putting his hand to the back of my head, suddenly very interested in the middle distance to our left. I am perhaps foolish, but I think I make him nervous.

His hand shakes. "Are you looking forward to your internship?"

"Hm?"

"Internships, they're soon."

I lean into the icy touch, pain dimming. "Yeah, it'll be great to go on patrol with Shou–Mr Aizawa. I'll learn so much, especially as I reckon that'll be my style of hero work. May as well start as I mean to continue."

He frowns. "Underground work? In the shadows? I didn't realise that was what you intended."

"Mainly yeah. Why? Think I'm too obnoxious for such a path?" I laugh.

He bites his lip. "Not quite what I was going to say, no. But you are quite a loud personality. Just seems more like you're made for the spotlight." His hand presses against my head a little harder. I think his fingers have laced into my hair slightly. It's nice.

"Can't say I agree." I wink. "Far too many broken cameras."

He rolls his eyes. "You know you're beautiful."

I blink and he jolts. Silence lingers, and suddenly the cold from his hands is bringing up goosebumps all over my skin. I had meant my disliking for the media, not that I was suggesting I'm so ugly I'd break cameras. But Todoroki thought I was beautiful? Since when? The guy who looked like he walked off a teenage magazine cover, fully done up and perfect form head to toe? I hadn't seen that coming; both my own thoughts on his attractiveness, or his opinion on mine.

He looks away again. "Sorry if that was inappropriate."

"N-Not at all. Just uh… Didn't think of myself like that." I shrug. "But if I come across as someone who thinks of herself as that then I guess I have some personality issues to work on."

His eyes go wide and his mouth opens and closes a couple times. Oh. He hadn't meant that either. He wasn't calling me arrogant, he was just having a joke. Paying a compliment. Uh oh. I don't need a shovel, I'm digging this pit very effectively with only my tongue.

He shakes his head. "That wasn't what I meant–"

"I can see that. I'm sorry. I'm being an ass today." I reach up and gently hold his wrist, pulling his touch away from my head. There's a slight drag where his fingers detach from being threaded into my hair. I'd been right on that at least. "Thanks for the ice. It's uh… It's helped."

"Sure." He nods and the frost disappears from his skin. "I really didn't mean to make you think I see you as arrogant. You're not. I don't. I… I'm just awkward."

"I think that applies to us both. Call it even?" I hold out my hand to shake and he nods, taking it and shaking firmly.

For a second he lingers. "Thanks for a great match." Then he drops my hand and heads for the boys changing room, leaving me with my hand dangling mid-air for a moment. The second I think I'm getting a better read on him, I lose my place all over again. Is it me that's weird, or him? Or both?

In the changing rooms, after I'm showered and dressed, I help Mina untangle her hair from around one of her horns. I swear the girl does it on purpose half the time, or she needs to consider her quirk also brings her damn hair to life. It seems to get into impossible knots instantly.

Finally, I get her free. "Your damn hair will be the end of my patience Mina. I swear."

She grins. "Thanks, Alex! You're the best."

"Yeah, yeah, no need to butter me up for me to keep helping you."

She then waggles her brows. "So what were you chatting to Todoroki about after your match?"

"He gave me some ice for my head. And some stuff about internships."

The waggling continues. "Oh? So he had his hands in your hair? All up close and personal?"

My face heats. "Mina, the hell are you insinuating?"

She winks. "You know what."

"Mina!" I grab my bag. "Don't be such a dumbass. The guy sent me to the ground and felt back about it. That's all. Nothing else to–"

"Ha! I'm so right!"

"Nope!"

I run away.

I escape towards the teacher's lounge. It's the end of the day and there's no way I'm waiting in the classroom; avoiding being stuck with Mina's active eyebrows and cheeky grin. That girl. So bright and loving, lively and fantastic. It's friends like that, with their smiles and laughter, that I have to protect. I hum, I'm getting stronger. Soon I'll be back to where I was before my USJ injuries. Not too much longer and I'll be able to properly think about tackling Shigaraki. Yeah. Maybe I don't have to be alone, I simply have to take the fight to him.

Shouta had been called away to a meeting during hand-to-hand, so I assume he's still there now. Meetings run over all the time.

The corridors are quietening down as the school day comes to an end. I wave to my classmates as they head home, and I tug on my hoody. I wonder if I can persuade Shouta into getting Sushi tonight. I've had a craving all day. Maybe we could invite Hiz and Nem too. Then again, that decision probably more comes down to what the meeting was about. Heavy duty meetings made for an easier to persuade Shouta. A pleasant meeting made him all motivated and wanting to stick to the pre-planned meals. I don't wish to hope for a bad meeting, but damn do I want some fatty tuna.

I head inside the lounge, whistling as I go. I didn't have any homework tonight, and hadn't gotten anywhere with my research so far into the League. If I'm honest with myself, I barely know where to start. Really, I need to pick Modoryia's brain. He'll have notes. I know he will. Maybe I can borrow his notebooks at some point, I'm sure he… wouldn't… m-mind.

I pause.

My whistling stops.

The lounge isn't empty. Far from it. Red. All over again. Only this time it isn't on the sofa, it's in the sink, spilling over the counter, staining the carpet, it's being mopped up with tissues and bandaging. Shit. I blink,but it doesn't go away. This isn't a vision, is it? This is real.

Hizashi stands, hunched over the sink. His leather jacket is nowhere to be seen, the white t-shirt beneath streaked in his blood. A mark runs along the back of his neck, his hand pressed to the side, holding more bandaging inplace. It's already soaked. A neck wound, and by the looks of it, a deep one.

I open my mouth to speak, but suddenly my vision is full of Shouta.

He looms, putting his hands on my shoulders. "Alex, you don't need to see this."

"I can help." I whisper, eyes already itching as I dodge round him.

He isn't holding very tight. He knows I'm right. I go over and touch Hizashi's arm, his body jolting as his eyes go wide. I expect him to greet me, to jest and wave me off. But he makes no more than a gurgle. My eyes fix on his throat and I can't move. The slash runs the full length. It hit his vocal chords? No. Maybe not. No need to jump to conclusions. I smile shakily and concentrate on the thundering of his heart. I hold the right parts closed and allow blood flow wherever I can. It's astounding how many connections there are in a neck, but it's a vulnerable part, so one I had studied well. A seat appears behind me, and I lean on my knees, concentrating hard.

Red. So much red. Shit.

Who am I kidding?

I'm not ready to do anything about this, I can't go and fight Shigaraki myself yet. Unless of course I'm not meant to fight. Is that it? Is that the answer? I need to hand myself to the League and be done with this stalling? Every day I wait around is another day for an attack. How hadn't I seen that before? Maybe I'm just too selfish to realise it alone.

Shouta touches my arm. "Some training at another facility required Recovery Girls' assistance. She's on her way. Probably about ten minutes, Alex. Can you hold that long?"

"Damn right I can." I clasp my hands. Hizashi pats my shoulder, squeezing. "Just stay awake Hizash, please."

"He's doing ok." Shouta moves around us, helping Hizashi into a chair. I hear more bandages being torn open.

I stare at the flooring. "What happened?"

"Alex you don't need to–"

"What I need hasn't got shit to do with this. I want to know, please?" I lean into the touch Hizashi gives against my shoulder. There's hesitation but I just stay put, I wait. They'll tell me. I won't move until they fucking tell me. The carpet is being stained by blood even with my efforts.

"Hizashi was on his way back from the training facility. He'd been giving a demonstration and he got ambushed by a group of five or so thugs. They got his throat immediately. He had to just run. Hasn't been able to give a description yet because he… Well he can't–"

"Talk yet, yeah. I… I can see the wound myself. Thanks." I nod and put my hands to my lips, trying to ignore the thundering of my own heart.

I have a patient to be thinking of. Come on, focus. Don't think about Shigaraki sneering at a screen as the news reads this out. Don't think of how he'll laugh and clap his hands. Don't. I grit my teeth. I'd wasted time training and laughing with my friends whilst Shigaraki plotted. It was gonna keep going. It was never gonna fucking stop. I have to make this end, before they all get killed. Dammit. Hizashi was dear to me, but they were clearly widening the net. Who was next? A classmate?

Anyone could be next.

I stare at the bandaging at Hizashi's feet as the minutes tick by, and as I hear that cane I immediately step out the way, keeping my concentration going as Recovery Girl makes her assessment of the damage. A tissue presses against my nose, and I take it from Shouta. He hugs me round my shoulders and I'm too weak to refuse it.

They need to get away from me.

No. I need to get away from them.

"All right deary, I have this. You can stop." She orders and I do as told, the pressure leaving my mind and the care of Hiz landing in her capable hands. He'd make it. Like Nem, he'd make it. But it could have been different. If they had been thorough, it could have been different.

Both attacks have glaring issues. They were both half-assed.

They were only warnings.

Shouta goes back over, talking with Recovery Girl about what had happened and what they already knew.

"Just gonna g-get some air." I mumble, heading through the far door that leads to the roof.

No one responds, but they don't need to. Every breath from Hizashi is laboured and he hisses wetly in pain as his wounds are examined. That attack could have been a lot worse. It should have been a lot worse. Just a warning. Worse was to come.

It would never stop coming.

Not till they got to me.

I climb the stairs and breathe deep as I come out into the open air. Sunset clings to the skyline, painting the clouds pink and orange. It's kinda weird to see it so beautiful out here when it's so ugly in the lounge. I go to the railing and cling to it, avoiding my knees buckling as I try my best not to just lose my shit. Nemuri could have died. Hizashi could have died. Who next? Shouta again? Even All Might? It wasn't likely he'd be so easily taken out, but if they caught him after using his power too much... I put a hand over my mouth. The bile threatens to brew into something more serious.

It's hard to think about, but I have to. Avoiding thinking about it will do nothing. I haven't got anywhere in my research, there's no trace to be found. I have no means of making contact. There's no way to bargain. It's just the simple fact of what has been demanded and what I've failed to deliver. I'm the problem. I'm the common denominator.

So really… I… I have the solution, don't I?

It's been on the edge of my mind since I first saw that red-stained sofa. I know what has to be done. Deep down, under the fear and selfishness, I know. It's cold and hard, like solid rock, but it's there. The truth. Dammit I don't want to, but it's bloody obvious when I stop being a precious idiot.

I look over the railing, the school grounds far, far below.

So obvious.

No students remain in the vicinity and the teacher's lounge has no windows on this side. No one would see. No one would know. Until someone walked out the back of the building. I swallow hard and put my head against the railing. Was I seriously considering this? My heart aches. Yeah, I am. My friends, my family; they're all great heroes, or are going to be, they all work so hard to make this world better. Thus far all I'd done is fuck with it. As far as I can see, all I'm prime for, is getting in their way. If Shigaraki was true to his word. And whilst he broke plenty promises elsewhere, he usually didn't when it came to a promise for pain. My hands hurt as I grip the railing, trying to think round it, trying to look past that damn threat. But it just sits there, in the path like a damn tombstone. Only it's not my damn name on there, it's everyone else's. After the pros, would they target my classmates? Would the League know who my friends were? Midoryia, Iida, Ura, Mina, Bakugo… Todoroki.

I suck in a shaken breath. and climb the railing, perching there.

The wind shifts my hair. The grounds seem to fall away from my watering eyes, like the height of the building just doubled. Can I really do this? The metal creaks as my weight rests on it, and I listen to the breeze. This could fix everything. Sure, Shouta would be upset. And of course, my class would too. I won't be stupid and think no one will care. They will care. They'll be incredibly hurt and upset. But they'd also be safe. This is the surest way to help them, to save them. I could at least do one heroic act. Sometimes you gotta be cruel to be kind, right?

"Fuck you Shigaraki." I grit my teeth and start to loosen my hands on the railings. I lean forward, heart hammering.

But then I stop.

...

I hold on tighter than ever.

...

I stare at the ground.

No. Screw this. No, no, no! Fuck no! I can't do this.

As selfish as it is to refuse this step, I can't do it. Not to my family, my friends, and not to me. For so long I refused to allow Shigaraki the right to claim my progress as his influence. Like he unlocked my potential. How can I do this then? He'd claim it was his design, his plan. He'd win. My death meant his victory. Fuck that. Those dark days in a tiny damp room, where he pushed me to my limits and broke me over and over. It'll have been in vain to move on, all that wasted time getting stronger. I can't let him win. Not like this. Or is that just my pride talking? Everything is so confused, dammit. But I know for _certain_ that I can't give in. I don't know much about where the hell I came from, why I was alone, but I know I survived. I survive dammit.

I start to turn, to get back over the railing.

I won't let Shigaraki win.

"Alex?" Shouta's voice gently wanders over from the doorway.

I jolt, staring at the horizon. Oh god. He'll see me right away. What the hell will he think?

Shit, Dad just wait–

"The fuck… Alex what the _hell_ are you doing?"

"I… I just uh…" My lies sputter to nothing.

"Come over here, now." He sounds angry, really angry.

I step back over the railing. My knees are quaking, but I make them work. Weakness isn't going to win me pity right now. My eyes fix on the ground, following the lines of the roof until I can see his boots.

His hands are clenched at his sides. "The hell were you thinking? You could've–"

"Sorry." I grit my teeth. "I just needed some air."

His hand rests under my chin, making me look up. He looks furious, but also scared. His brows pinch in confusion. "Pretty sure you can breathe just as easily on _this _side of the railing, kid."

"I'm sorry."

His grip tightens. "What were you doing?"

"How's Hiz?" I swallow hard, and his teeth show for a second before he composes himself. I wriggle, but he just holds firm, likely bruising me. "Dad please–"

"Answer me."

I've never heard him beg.

I lick my lips. "I was being stupid. That about sums it up."

"Were you planning on–"

"I'm sorry." I blurt, not wanting to hear those words on his lips.

A shine takes to his eyes, and his hand shakes before releasing my chin. "You stupid kid. How would _that_ help anyone?"

It could help everyone actually. But I can't say that. He's already shaking, and angry. Likely confused and worried. Whatever he'd been feeling over Nem and Hiz's situation, I just made it a hundred times worse. I always make it worse.

I shiver and a couple sobs break free. "I'm sorry."

"Talk to me, Alex. Please. I can't help if you don't let me in."

"There's nothing to help. I'm f–"

"Liar." He snarls. "Since coming back to school you've been distant. I let it go on because I thought it was you just working through things, but if you're just working yourself into _this _kind of state? I _won't_ let it continue."

He's noticed. Of course he has. A quiet guy, yes. A cold one occasionally, true. But he cares. Damn him he cares way too much. Ever since he offered this street rat a chance, he had cared too much.

I don't know what else to say except to keep repeating my apology. Each time makes his eyes shine a little more. I'm just digging the hole deeper.

He grits his teeth. "What has this Shigaraki guy got on you?"

I keep repeating. He keeps asking.

Dammit, I have no idea what to do. I no longer know what's right or wrong. What's selfish or selfless. What's my pride talking or sense finally breaking through. My mind is reeling and with every shaken breath I see that couch turning more red. With Dad's blood, Nemuri's blood, Hizashi's, All Might's, Midoryia's, Todoroki's. All of them. Bit by bit, staining it until it's sodden and leaking into the carpet. But I couldn't let go of that railing because I couldn't let Shigaraki win. I have to survive, I have to beat him.

"C-Can we go home?" I choke. "Please?"

When I look up at Dad, something breaks. Be it his heart, his patience or his ability to care, I don't know. But something definitely broke.

* * *

For the next few days I can barely look Dad in the eye. We hadn't said it. The words were never uttered out loud what I had been contemplating on that stupid roof, but I know he knows. I need to say something, I need to clarify that I decided against it. He needs to know that. I chose not to, before he appeared. I turned away from letting Shigaraki win like that. I refused.

Rain lashes my window. I'm glad Shouta's not on patrol, though not glad about the reason. His injuries are doing fine, he can work, but he chose not to because of me. Because of what he fears he'll come home to find. He already asked that I don't lock my bedroom or the bathroom. I'm pretty sure he's counted the sharp knives, his medication and is keeping the balcony door locked. I finish my homework and watch the raindrops, hoping I hadn't broken this situation beyond repair. Hizashi is still off school, he had been well patched up and given some of Recovery Girl's attention. He would make it. This time. The unsaid threat hangs round my neck and pulls on my tongue, but I keep biting it back. Shouta's already worried, if I confess what Shigaraki said, Dad'll become paranoid.

I just need to handle this myself.

A knock sounds at the door before it's gently pushed open. "Alex, dinner."

I follow through to the kitchen. Smells good. I sit and stir the sauce into the rice, turning the situation over in my mind one grain at a time.

Shouta sits opposite and I can feel his stare. He pours himself a beer. "Get your homework done?"

It was the first time he'd started a conversation. Felt like progress.

I blew on a forkful. "Yup, and a little extra. Hizashi is re-really ramping up the workload from his rest bed."

"Probably means he's confident in your class's ability. What about Maths?"

"Done it during lunch, couldn't be bothered being stuck in the lunch room with Mineta."

"Fair enough." He sips his beer. "How're you feeling otherwise?"

"Fi–" I stop myself. The word is now tainted. "Better."

I can practically hear him deflate from the reaction to the 'fine' response.

I keep going, knowing he'll have already seen the shake to my fork. "I'm really starting to get along with Todoroki, it's getting easier to get a read on the guy every time I talk to him."

"Will do you both some good."

"Yeah. And I… Shouta I…" I take a deep breath. "I wasn't going to jump."

His fork hits his plate.

The clock on the wall seems to tick louder than ever, the rain getting heavier outside and a siren sounding far off. Still no words. I chance a peek and find him staring at the beer bottle.

I set my fork down. "I went up there in all kinds of a mess, but _I_ changed my mind. I changed it before you appeared. I d-didn't want to let him win like that. I wasn't–"

"What changed your mind? Just a need to win?" He sounds angry, the thickness of his voice plain to hear, and his hand having clasped into a fist. "You didn't think about the people you were about to tear apart?"

I didn't expect a guilt trip. Anger, yes. But damn, that had hurt. I wince and stare at my plate, shaking from head to toe.

He sighs and draws a deep breath. "Sorry, that… that came out wrong."

"No it didn't." I swallow, but the lump persists. "You're angry. You're allowed to be angry. I just… When I saw Nem lying on the sofa bleeding. Then Hizashi… I–I..."

"You _what_?" He pleads. "What led you from seeing that to nearly doing _that_? Please explain it to me, Alex because I can't find the logic. Unless the Shigaraki guy told you something. Unless he's threatened you with something and you've still not told me."

Shit. Dad's too damn clever. Or Hizashi had felt the need to hand over the information I had given him that night we talked. Damn that feels so long ago. It didn't paint the whole picture but it sure painted some. Shouta won't accept a vague handwave. But the truth will panic him more. Fuck. I don't know what to do.

Because I'm a coward, I get up from my stool.

He thumps the table. "Stay where you are. Talk to me."

I pause, but then my stool continues to scrape back.

He steps into the way. "Sit down."

"I can't." I choke. "You don't need to worry. I just need to–"

"Deal with it? On your own?" He steps towards me, and tries to grip my arm, but I hold his hand back with my power. He immediately drops his hand. "Why is it you don't think you can trust me with this?"

"Why is it you can't trust me?"

Anger flashes over his features. "Because I found you up there about to–"

"I said I was sorry! I changed my mind! I can handle this."

"Believe it or not Alex, _I_ am meant to be the adult here, I'm meant to be a parent. I'm worried! Let me help."

"What if I don't want your help? What if I can't stand the idea of you getting hur–" I stop and shake my head, marching for my bedroom door. "I know you hate the word, but it's gonna be _fine. _I made a dumbass mistake on the roof, but I know it was a mistake. I know." I get the door open and nearly manage to close it before he gets his foot in the way. The gap allows his glare to get through, his eyes searching me for understanding.

He grits his teeth. "You said you didn't doubt me after the USJ incident, so why the need to protect me?"

"Because you're the only family I have!" My nails scrape at the door as tears roll off the end of my nose. "I… I made a mistake. I w-won't… I won't…"

"You're the only family I have, Alex. It goes both ways."

I nod. Stopping pushing on the door. Silence falls between us for a few seconds.

He removes his foot. "Can you… Can you at least promise me you don't intend to hurt yourself?"

I stare at the ground before looking at him from under my wet lashes. "I promise."

He heads back towards the table. "Guess that'll have to do for now. Thanks."

"My pleasure." I close the door and nearly lock it. I stare at the small bolt for a good minute before I leave it undone and go curl under my covers.

That didn't go to plan.

* * *

**SHOUTA POV**

Shouta peeled the beer label bit by bit, piece by piece, listening to the rain. Sirens came and went, a few shouts sounded further down the street from some students enjoying their evening. The university wasn't far off. He stripped the last piece of label and sat back. University. Did he have that in his head? That she might continue studies even after qualifying as a pro? He sipped. Maybe. He guessed she might want that. She'd always had a knack for learning fast, being quick to pick things up. The beer is hard to swallow all of a sudden. He was wondering about university, and she nearly hadn't gotten past that night. Nearly added her own full stop to everything. He swallowed again, the beer trying to crawl back up his throat as his body rejected the train of thought. The rain picked up, lashing the balcony door, likely flooding the small plant pots she had put out there. He should move them inside. The student's shouting stopped, and all he could hear was the lack of movement in her room. No doubt she had got into bed; she looked so tired since the USJ, even more so since the festival and then Nem got attacked, and then Hiz… Shouta had no idea how he had missed all the signs. Just with everything else happening, he guessed he had been distracted. Not that it was an excuse. Had there been signs? Of course there were. There had to have been, he'd just been too foolish to notice.

"Selfish bastard." He muttered at himself, looking back on how he had let her circle that drain. He didn't want to intrude. He'd considered it the right thing to do, the correct way to handle it. Logically, she would come to him when in need. The image of her slight body on the railing, hair shifting in the breeze, so very close to falling to nothing, it stung the backs of his eyelids. He bit his tongue. 'Logically'. Shit. That fucking word did more harm than good these days.

Thunder rumbled overhead.

Part of him, the part that ached since the USJ, wanted to kick her door in and scream at her, bellow and rage until he broke through and had her confessing whatever the hell was going on. But the yells weren't based in rage at her, it was him, his failings, his stupid selfishness. He had been stupid. He nearly lost her. The more rational, less cave-man part of his mind, knew yelling wouldn't work. Alex didn't suffer such barbaric nonsense. She'd throw him out the window before letting him bully her. And really, the last thing he ever wanted to do was see her fear him. That ranked even worse than the current issue of her doubting him, doubting his ability to help. That stung. She had denied it on that afternoon, when he heard her words of praise and felt a little bit of himself fall back into place. In his scar she saw all the lives he had saved. But now… It rang hollow. If she didn't doubt his ability, why would she feel the need to protect him? She had said that herself. She didn't want to see him get hurt. So she didn't expect him to be able to help himself. Pathetic.

So what the hell was he supposed to do?

Clearly something was under her skin, making her act irrationally.

When he stepped onto that roof and saw her agonised face, her tiny body perched on that railing, looking angled as if about to let herself fall backwards off the side, plummeting to the ground without a sound, he thought he'd gone insane. Worrying over Hizashi and Nemuri in turn had filled his mind, and had made him try to create connections with the USJ. What he hadn't considered was that Alex was the connection. That Shigaraki might be messing with her through them. It was the reason they had kept her connection to Shouta secret right? So no villains tried to mess with Eraserhead through his kid. So it wasn't a stretch to think a villain might be messing with Alex through her family.

But why try to hurt herself?

He drained the beer.

It was a means of removing the threat to her family sure, but to think she thought of herself as so disposable made him want to vomit. It made him wonder where the hell he had gone wrong. At what point had he let her self-worth slide that badly?

Unless he was jumping to conclusions. Unless this was something else entirely and he only had part of the information. He sighed and let his head hang back against the sofa.

Asking her didn't work.

Waiting for her to open up to him didn't work.

Now he had even less patience after that roof.

Every second she wasn't in his sight he assumed the worst. He would have to check on her before going to his own bed. Simply to keep the nightmares at bay. A selfish part of him wished he could simply reach into her mind and pluck out the answer. Get the full picture and then know how to go forward… How to protect her from herself… like reading a book.

His head snapped up.

Mind. Her mind.

He went to his paperwork and rifled through until coming onto the files he had saved from the festival, kids that had really caught his eye along with the rest of the faculty. Of course. He could ask for help. He could find out what was bothering her, and then know how to fix things. It didn't need to be a case of waiting for her to hurt herself again. He could do something. Logically it all made sense. Now all he needed was to get the student on board. He set the purple-haired photo aside and raked a hand through his dark hair. He couldn't lose Alex. He wouldn't. She would likely hate him for it, and rage at him for days. But she would come round. But even if she didn't, at least she would be alive.

He could save her.

* * *

**So yeah... I hope this was good for you guys, I'll see you soon again I'm sure. If there's a couple extra days in between posts don't fret. At most, it'll be the intended two week period, but for the foreseeable future, considering us all being stuck inside, I'll be uploading when I can. Cheerio!**  
**Thanks to all of those who have faved, followed and reviewed. Really makes my day to hear from readers, in terms of what works AND what doesn't!**

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**Jerzu: **I hope this was an engaging chapter for you, thanks so so much for continuing to take the time to review, means a lot. Really does. I'm also rather touched that you've tried my other stories haha, thanks for mentioning. The mind games are indeed out and about, and for all his childishness, Shigaraki has a strong grip on Alex. Thankfully not too strong yet though ;) thanks again!


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello hello! Flashback time and then some fall out of the ongoing issue of Shigaraki's threat and Alex's moment on the roof!**

* * *

**SHOUTA POV PAST**

In their early days, Shouta had to adapt: to being responsible for another living person, to sharing his personal space, and learning to cook meals that would actually have nutritional value for a growing kid (Nemuri made it very clear that protein pouches were _not _a viable option, and she would _not _be impressed if she discovered he had been feeding Alex anything of the sort), and finally, he had to adapt to Alex's oddities. Of which she had plenty.

First, he discovered she had to gradually get used to sleeping on a bed; having fallen over her the first two mornings he went to wake her, and successfully dodged her the rest of that week. It seemed going from concrete to a plush mattress wasn't so simple.

Second, he had to slowly up her portion sizes for food. The kid wanted to eat, she practically forgot to chew the first couple nights, but then she promptly revisited those meals with her head down the toilet. At first he worried his cooking was somehow toxic, but Hizashi quickly pointed out Alex had survived off scraps for however many years. Slow and steady. She objected profusely until she found herself not puking twenty minutes after eating. Then she begrudgingly agreed.

Thirdly–although there were many more, but he really wasn't keen on long lists–she hated her hair being long. Despite now having easy access to being able to clean her hair, and therefore it had no risk of getting matted or anything like it did on the streets, she preferred it in the pixie style. It was easier. So, she kept trying to cut her own hair. By all accounts, this was his favourite oddity, because it led to one of his favourite memories with her.

One night, two weeks or so into their new lives together, about an hour after he had gone to bed, he heard a noise from the kitchen. He slowly made his way through, wondering if something had simply fallen over, when he found her perched on a stool yet again, wielding the bread knife near the back of her head. The first time he found her, he had no idea what to make of it. But when seeing the hair fall from her hand's grip, he had simply kept watch but out of sight. This however, was the third time. Clearly she wasn't doing a good job if she had to do it so often.

Slice. Slice. Trim. Trim. She had moved the stool over to the longer mirror by the fridge, the one he put close to the front door for any last minute "will Nemuri tell me off for leaving the house looking like this" checks. The lighting wasn't great due to the fact Alex hadn't used the lights beyond the one atop the hob, presumably to keep herself hidden. For some reason. She kept grunting as her tongue stuck out awkwardly, and she twisted in failed attempts to see what she was doing. He managed to suppress his chuckle. But clearly he had to help, she certainly wasn't going to ask.

When she lowered her arms in frustration, he cleared his throat.

"Gah!" She spun around and fell off the stool, landing on her ass on the kitchen tiles. She glared. "What the hell, Mister?"

"Thought we agreed Shouta?"

"I forget those things when people are being creepy shits!" She scrambled to her feet and hid the knife behind her back, which of course showed it perfectly in the mirror. Which she realised with a cringe and peek over her shoulder. "Uh… I um… I was…"

"Cutting your hair?" He leaned against the kitchen island. She blushed and nodded, bringing the knife out. He tilted his head. "You know I have scissors, right?"

She blinked. "I guess? I just kinda made do before… I'm used to doing it with a knife."

"Could've fooled me."

She glared harder and looked at the knife in her hands. "Can you get me the scissors?"

"Sure, if you let me take over."

"Huh?"

"Don't really wanna know what the lecture would be like from Nem if you stabbed yourself in the head whilst I was here to watch." He brought out a pair of scissors from the cutlery drawer. "I'd suggest an actual hairdresser but we're keeping you hidden of course…"

She eyed him and his long, unruly locks. Her bottom lip stuck out.

He brought out his phone. "How about we find some pictures? That way I can aim for something specific?"

Her eyes went wide. "Like at a real hair place?"

"Sure." He shrugged and handed her the phone after searching 'pixie cut'. She scrolled for five solid minutes before he gave in and put on some tea to brew, sensing that was the end of his sleep in all likeliness. The kid kept strange hours at that point still, her sleep having been sporadic and 'whenever I can' on the streets.

Eventually she picked one and held it out proudly. It was a pretty choice. He turned on the main lights, set her down on the stool and gave her a comb to brush her hair properly. It reached about halfway down her neck at that point. Or some of it did. Yes he had noticed her wayward hair before, but it didn't seem the kind of thing to say to a young girl. _Hey kid, you know your hair looks super messed up, right? _Nem would have killed him. He grabbed a towel and draped it round Alex, and then got his clippers as well. At one time, a very long time before Alex and so long ago he hoped most people had forgotten, he had worn a beard. It had required maintaining, shaping, trimming. As it was now, he just kept the scruff in check. The trimmer would work for the buzz cut bit she wanted at the nape.

It took about twenty minutes, and a couple moments where he worried he had fucked up, but by the end, he had done a decent job. It was the second time he saw Alex cry in happiness. She kindly clarified when she could talk, his inital fear being that he had made his first major parent 'fuck up' that she would talk to a therapist about eventually. But no. She loved it. She kept running her fingers along the buzzed part and making her now short fringe bop about. She was truly happy. A warmth blossomed in his chest that he hadn't expected, and he sent her to the shower to get rid of any small hairs that slipped past the towel.

As he sipped his tea he felt a strange sense of accomplishment. The kind of feeling he usually got when completing an investigation or arrest, or even if he managed a new fighting technique perfectly. But this had nothing to do with him. Not really. It was for her. He smirked against the steam, he'd have to watch out or the kid was going to turn him soft.

"All done, Shouta. Thanks again!" She chirped as she jumped onto the sofa, in fresh pajamas and her wet hair all over the place. She looked like a hedgehog. He couldn't help but laugh. She grinned and flattened it, clearly satisfied with his reaction. "No one's helped me with my hair since… I guess since Dabi." She smiled, towelling her hair some more when it dripped.

"Dabi?"

She nodded, dark eyes wandering to the closed curtains for a moment, a far away smile falling into place. "Just a pal from the streets. Not sure what happened to him… Hope he's okay."

"If he dared to take on your hair with a knife, I'm sure he's fine."

"Yeah, he knows how to look after himself." She laughed and then waggled her brows at him. "So then… Shouta..."

"Yeah?"

"It's your turn!" She threw her arms up.

He stilled. "What, now?"

"Can I do your hair?"

"Y'ain't coming anywhere near me with scissors kid, this is a carefully maintained mane."

"A mess ya mean." She laughed, holding her belly and flopping against the sofa. He set his tea down and flicked her forehead, but she continued to giggle.

"Next time I'll just shave you bald, shall I?"

She wiped tears from her eyes. "Okay, okay. It's very suiting for your broodiness, Shouta. Fine. Can I at least braid it?" She attempted to flutter her lashes, but clearly had no idea what she was doing. "Ple-e-ease?"

He sighed and opened his mouth to refuse, and that's when the pout came out. He blinked. The power the kid wielded already was terrifying.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and pointed. "I keep my hair ties in there. You… May do as you please." He flinched as she squealed, that warmth only getting stronger. It was official. He was doomed.

"You're the best, Shouta."

"Yeah, yeah kid." He sat on the floor as she perched on the sofa.

"Sit still!"

He had no idea if she even recalled it happening as she grew up. But to him it was a treasured memory, forever built on when she needed a trim through their following years together. Bit by bit he got better at cutting her hair, and more and more she enjoyed him taking the time. The warmth, from that night onwards, never truly went away.

* * *

**ALEX POV PRESENT**

The next morning, after my failed attempt to rebuild bridges, we didn't speak. The coffee machine whirred to life, I left his drink on the counter, he left the milk next to my mug. I ate my toast as I packed my bag. He seemed to skip breakfast and I didn't have the heart to suggest otherwise. We walked side by side, but nowhere near as close as usual, not even glancing at each other. The air was perfectly warm, yet I kept hugging myself for fear of freezing solid. Things were not right, but at least he wasn't yelling. Maybe I managed to convince him on some level, and maybe he was just sulking. It's what I hoped, anyway. It would do for now, until I could properly explain. I knew Hizashi had been correct; Dad doesn't see me as a burden. He never had. Now I just had to apply that logic and tell him everything, show him my trust. My throat thickens even as I dared to think it. I pursed my lips tighter. I'm a coward.

As the day progressed he got tenser. His glares deepened, his voice sharpened, and I swear my fellow students expect to be stabbed any second. They kept glancing at me for explanation, but I could only look down. Yes something is wrong, but not something I could talk about. The last thing my friends needed to know was how foolish I almost was. Right? _Right_?

By the time the end of day bell's rings, I felt like my head was going to explode. This wasn't just affecting us at home now, it's affecting his job. That can't happen. He's a great teacher, I can't ruin that part of his life. We have to talk. Properly. I could swallow my nerve and lay it out. Couldn't I? My heart clenched. I could try. But first things first, time to go home. He already left the classroom by the time I'm done chatting to Mina and Ura, so I'd headed for the teacher's lounge to find him. I can make this right.

The corridors were empty up on that floor, most students having already headed home. The orange light cascaded through the windows and warmed the side of my neck. Such a nice night. I'm almost glad we hadn't bothered with the car, talking on the way home might be best. Out in the open, not closed in, it might help. I spotted another student come round the corner, hair all standing up in a stunning shade of purple. Wow, brilliant. In this light it's all the more vibrant. I think I know the guy from somewhere, but as I got closer, I continued to fail to pinpoint. Why am I so goddamn bad with names?

Whilst trying to figure out where I knew the purple haired boy from, I spotted Shouta coming along a few paces behind. My pace slowed. Instinct stalled me to a stop. They both looked guilty, but Dad especially so. All day he's looked on the verge of breaking into a rage, now he looks fit to cry. What the hell was going on? As I slowed to a stop, so did they. The corridor seemed to grow cold as they stared silently. Dad approached. My heart pounded.

"Shouta wha–"

"I'm sorry it's come to this Alex, but I can't have you burdening yourself with this alone."

"What?"

"We need the truth, and at this point… I can't logically trust you, not without assurance."

Assurance?

I looked at the purple haired boy again and frowned. Where had I seen him before? My mild curiosity bubbled into real worry as I saw the pain in Dad's eyes. Whatever was about to happen, he hated it. But still he felt the need to go through with it. What the hell has he planned?

"I said sorry about the roof. It was just me being stupid, okay? What else do you want me to say?"

"The truth." He looked in so much pain.

"The hell do you mean? I told you–"

"Only part of it."

"A-And?"

I didn't think Shouta would ever hurt me, but even so I started to tremble. I begged with the universe to not prove me wrong, to not have Dad suddenly act like Shig–

"Hitoshi. Get on with it." Shouta moved away. "I hope you forgive me eventually, kid. But I can't lose you to your own stubbornness."

"What… What the fuck is happening?" I looked the kid up and down.

Hitoshi stepped forward. "You're Telekinesis, right?"

"Stay the fuck away from me or–"

My body froze.

I couldn't move, couldn't…

Couldn't… think. My breathing thinned and panic rose in my mind. This was wrong. Like being contained by Shigaraki but so much fucking worse; no chains, no doors, no flickering bulbs, freedom is right there through the sunshine filled window, but I can't even try to move towards it. Let me go. Stop this. Whatever this is, fucking stop!

Hitoshi took a deep breath. "We're going to ask you some questions about your past. You will answer all questions entirely truthfully. Breathe normally and calm down. Do not use your quirk."

I blinked, my breathing evened out and the terror lessened. But I was no less angry. It wasn't my emotions, not my reaction, it was Hitoshi's will. It pressed into me, like I'm pushed against a wall and he's another crushing me inch by inch. Only it wasn't Hitoshi, it was Shouta using Hitoshi.

I snarled. "Why're you involving another student? This is bullshit, Shouta!"

He held his head high. "With the situation as it is, me and the Principal agreed such measures allowed for us to ensure you were being forthright."

"Fuck the formality. You're being a dick." I kept trying to move, but my body ignored me.

Hitoshi shifted his weight. "I won't hurt you."

"_You're_ not no, but he's gonna."

Shouta had the good grace to flinch, even so, he glared. "I will not lose someone else. Not when I can prevent it."

"What're you talking abo–"

"I lost someone many years ago, a friend, a close friend. By sheer god damned _chance _his life was cut short." Shouta never got this rattled. It was a whole new side to him. I knew something had broken on that roof, but I didn't think it was his damn mind. "I refuse to watch your life end when I can actually _do _something."

The fact he had lost someone so dear hurt, of course it did. I cared, he's my Dad; we shared everything, his pain was my pain. But that empathy was fogged by my rage, paling to the betrayal gathering at my feet.

I swallowed hard. "S-So you have your own secrets, hm? Ones you didn't wanna share until it mattered? Until I needed to know?"

The hypocrisy stung, but he shook his head. "Not the same."

"No?" I laughed. "Justify it all you want, you're intending to tear my past out of my mouth and read it like a fucking map."

"To help y–"

"Like I said." I snapped. "Justify it all you want."

His hand curled into a fist as he stepped away, back in line with Hitoshi. "Procede. Confirm the connection."

The kid cleared his throat and looked at a piece of paper. "Tell us how you met Shigaraki."

"On the streets, half dead. I barely remember it. He forced me into his gang. Kept me prisoner." I bit down on my tongue. Shit this was really happening. Those words. They poured out of me without me thinking, and not simply a slip up, literally without me thinking. I shivered with realisation. Of course, I'm such a fool, an idiotic fool. The kid from the sports festival; the one Midoryia dealt with, the mind control guy. I wanted to run, to disappear. My body raged against the hold his power had, but I couldn't move an inch.

Then I saw the little red dot. Shouta held a recording device.

Hitoshi continued. "The connection is made, sir. Alex, you may move freely."

I staggered, as though my feet suddenly came free from cement. The temptation to run was there, but I didn't bother. I wouldn't get far. This was far tighter a leash than Shigaraki had ever used.

They were going to force the truth out of me. Dammit no. It was my story, my past. Back when we first met, when I was just a rat on the street, Shouta said no collars. He promised. This went beyond a collar, it was a fucking noose.

I bit my lip and shook my head. "Shouta, stop this."

He closed his eyes. "Like I said. I won't lose you just because you're scared of becoming a burden. I won't stand by and lose someone I can protect."

"I was just being–"

Shouta glared, eyes going red for a second. "You're not a burden, and you'll know that once we know the truth and we continue to stand by you. This is the only logical way to make you believe that."

"Please don't do this." My eyes bleared, I was going to tell him it all on the way home. "Not like this. Please."

"I've waited long enough."

My tears fell. Hitoshi watched on with apology.

I tried to move away, it wouldn't do any good but I had to try. Don't make me hate you Shouta. Please. I already hate so many people in this world.

Hitoshi spoke again. "Stay here. Do not leave until I release you."

My body froze.

Like pins and needles smothered every limb; static fizzed in my veins, turning my body deaf to my own wants. I was nothing but white noise to my own will. I could see it so clearly, the big red door I locked my past behind, it shuddered under the weight of Hitoshi's quirk. It bulged as though succumbing to water damage, paint peeling and wood splintering against useless locks. I couldn't stop it. My past was going to drown everything. My tongue ached, eager to answer as soon as asked.

Shouta cleared his throat. "What did Shigaraki do to you during your time with the gang?"

"Branded me with his power, those are the scars on my back. Used my power for stealing..." I grit my teeth but the more I tried to withhold, the more I felt nauseous. I had to speak. The red door gave way. "Pushed me beyond my limits daily. Probably why I have nosebleeds even now. He punished me for any disobedience with his power, or starving, or locking me in small boxes with little air… Eventually tri-tried to kill me and give my power to some old fucker without a face. He taught me all my accomplishments were his. Made me his toy."

God dammit. Stop.

"How long were you with them?"

"Don't know. Felt like years."

Please.

"How did you escape?"

"I broke Shigaraki's arm in five places and ran." My knees gave way. Sobs choked out of me and my head pounded as I tried and failed to break free. "_Please_ stop."

Shouta's voice shook. "Are you afraid of Shigaraki?"

"Yes."

"Are your nightmares about him?"

"Most, yes."

"Did you know of his plans to kill All Might?"

I gag. "_No_."

Silence hung in the corridor. That's what Shouta thought of me? He suspected I knew about the League's plan to kill All Might at the USJ? He believed I was working with the villains all this time? Did our time together mean nothing? Am I just a filthy liar in his tired eyes? Doubt and fear well inside me far quicker than the nausea. Everything over the past five years dims, highlighted by moments I caught him looking my way. Back then I thought it was in affection, sometimes even pride. Had it been suspicion instead? Had it always been suspicion?

Shouta's eyes closed. He can't even look at me.

I threw my bag at him as it's the only thing in reach. "You think I wouldn't have said–"

"Is there any part of you that cares for Shigaraki?"

I screamed and slammed my hand against the floor. "Yes."

"Do you love him? Explain your connection."

"I don't love him. I was starving when he grabbed me, the sick fuck made me dependant on him and kept me alive. What kid wouldn't end up attached to that?" I made a point of staring at Shouta as I said this.

Shouta's lips pressed into a thin line. "Do you consider me to be similar?"

"N-No." I wanted to lie, to give him a small pinch of guilt. I hate him. I hate him so much right now my heart burns. But Hitoshi's power dragged the truth out of me. No, I don't see Shouta as the same. Until now I saw no similarities between him and Shigaraki, but in the end they would all hurt me to get what they want. Whatever, right? As long as they get what they want. Dabi was right, you can only depend on yourself. I'm an idiot.

Hitoshi trembled.

Shouta continued. "If it came down to it, would you be able to hurt Shigaraki?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Did Shigaraki or his gang kill your parents?"

"I don't know what happened to my parents." I hung my head, my body feeling like it was filled with lead. "I told you th-that years ago. I'm just a shitty liar to you. You've never trusted me."

Shouta knelt beside me. "I think you have a habit of telling half-truths in order to protect those you care about, and avoid them worrying. But it nearly got you killed Alex, I can't–"

I flinched back from his touch to my hair. "We done?"

His hand retracted. "Nearly, yeah. Only two more. Once I give you the okay, release her Hitoshi. And Alex? Don't resent Hitoshi for this, he's just–"

"Fucking ask the questions." I growled and kept my head down.

"What did Shigaraki threaten you with that drove you to the roof?"

"He said the League would never stop. That they'd keep chipping away at my family and friends till I wasn't a liability anymore. That was what the first vision was about. He said he'd hurt you all to get to me." My nails scraped against the flooring.

"The other night on top of the school, were you planning on hurting yourself simply to remove the danger from your classmates and those that care for you?"

"Yes." I hauled myself to my feet. "We done?" I stared at Shouta as coldly as possible, closing my heart on the off chance I might be spared one or two bruises. Fat chance. But a girl can try.

He nodded.

I blinked slowly. "Release me."

The fizzing ceases. I'm freed.

I wiped the tears with my blazer sleeve. "There you go, pretty answers wrapped in a fucking bow. Happy now? Content you can read me like a god damned book?"

Shouta stared at the ground.

I massaged my jaw. "It should have been more than winning that took me from that ledge, sure… But you know what? It was also because I'm a survivor. You taught me I'm worth surviving. Whether you meant to or not, you gave this rat the idea she was meant to live." I wanted to tell him that with a smile on my face, with pride. My Dad taught me such wonderful things. Main problem now being that I dunno who the hell he is anymore, I don't recognise this person.

He looked up, but remained silent.

I continued. "I will _not _be his victim, but I'll definitely not be becoming yours either." I started to back away. "We're done."

He jolted. "But the league–"

"Just try and fucking stop me. Try it."

He shrunk back, eyes cast in shadow. "Does your promise stand?"

I paused and an ache brewed in my chest. Yeah, he still cared, in fact he cared too much. So much that he was driven to this insane move that's wedged something cold and harsh between us. In that corridor he's no longer my Dad, he's not even my Shouta. I made a promise not to hurt myself when we talked the other night, right?

I bared my teeth. "Like you promised me no collars?"

He seemed so small. It didn't suit him. I could lie but it would hurt Nemuri and Hizashi as well. They didn't deserve that. And at the end of the day, Shouta didn't either, but clarity was hard when seething with rage. I could lie, but I won't. As much as I hated him, I couldn't hurt him like that.

I nodded. "It stands."

"Thanks."

Fresh tears welled in my eyes. "F-Fuck you, Mister."

Then I ran.

Before either could say another thing I bolted down the stairs and forced my way through stragglers in the lobby. Shoving people aside blindly, I didn't stop till stumbling down the front steps of the school.

I gasped, leaning on my knees and waiting for the world to stop swimming. How could Shouta do that? He knew how much my story meant to me. It was one of the few things I ever owned. Betrayal sunk me to my knees, gripping my hair and screaming into the dirt. I didn't care who saw. I didn't care if the media got a juicy shot or a villain reported to Shigaraki. I just screamed. I had trusted Shouta. How could I be so foolish? I trusted him without doubt. What a moron. I saw his bleeding form on that sofa calling me his girl, I heard the pained begging for me to run as his bones turned to dust in the USJ, I saw the light in his eyes as I visited him in the hospital. I felt his fingers combing through my hair that first night he gave me a haircut. All tainted by this mistrust he just laid in front of me.

R-Right?

I had no idea. I knew nothing but burning confusion.

Heavy steps approached as my voice cut out to pathetic crying.

They paused beside me. I already knew it was All Might, before that big booming voice rattled my bones. "Young Alex, please get up."

"Why?" I braced against the ground. "You also want a dance from the puppet?"

"I just can't stand seeing you like that."

"Did he send you? Seems weird not to just send the mind-control kid again. So much easier when the person can't refuse."

"Aizawa didn't send me, no. I heard what he planned and saw you running from the school. I put it together that it didn't go well." He sighed and shifted his feet. He'd want to scoop me up, take me inside and make me some tea. But he can't. In that moment, broiling in my own rage, even the Number One hero couldn't save this rat.

"All Might, do me a favour?"

"Of course."

"Don't fucking touch me." I sat back, upright on my knees. He straightened and his hands returned his sides. He was gonna pick me up, dust me off, give me a speech. But this goes beyond a pep talk. My heart sat shattered at the bottom of my gut, shards shifting with every burning breath. "I don't wanna hurt you, but I have no way of knowing how I'm gonna react to the next person that tries to make me do something."

"Understood. I appreciate the warning."

"I appreciate the respect." I half-laughed despite the ongoing useless tears.

"Aizawa truly had your best interests at heart."

"He truly doesn't believe in me at all."

I hauled myself up as a cold numbness settled over me. I knew this deep down, didn't I? Somewhere, maybe behind that red door that's just been blasted open. I knew. The little kid on the street knew this that first day, stood in that small room being told it was all hers, that she could pick a wall colour and new bed sheets. She knew it wouldn't last. How could it? I'm not meant to have golden afternoons and potential, I'm meant to scurry between bins, pinching bank notes from distracted business men and watching my fellow street rats not wake on frosty winter mornings.

I was an idiot to think otherwise.

I brushed myself down. All Might clearly sought the right words, trying to defend his comrade, co-worker, hell even friend. I dunno. It's like I don't know Shouta at all. I just shrugged and looked towards the right window. There he stood, pale against the glass, watching me watch him.

I shook my head. "He's made it very fucking clear that he's never believed a word I said. From day one, not a single word. Guess it's good to know where I stand. Even if it is in a pile of shit."

"Please, Alex–"

"I just wish I'd figured that out before I went and let him know how much I care."

I grit my teeth, hating that small word that fell out of my mouth that day in the training arena. Dad. I called the bastard Dad as I thought I was losing him. I'd even said it a few times since, when it felt right. Idiot. My foolish little heart went and gave the game away. Rookie mistake. Never let them know how much you care, it just tells them how hard to twist the knife.

I reached into my pocket and held out my phone, keys and wallet to All Might. "Give this to him, please. I won't be needing his collar anymore." All Might hesitated and I shrugged. "I'll just drop them if you don't wanna take them."

"Alex you can't just leave." He held a hand out.

I gave back my leash. "Yes, I can. He always said I could, and so I am." I pull the school tie loose and shrug off the blazer, handing them both over. "He can take back his tuition fees I suppose, I'm sure the school will be lenient. His pet's been very poorly behaved." I swallowed hard and determinedly keep the sobs from my shoulders. "I'd hope keeping the shoes isn't me being too selfish."

Maybe I'm being petty, but right now it feels like my heart's been ripped clean out my chest. I needed space, I needed time. I needed to be alone in a world that made sense to me, a worth that I fit into. The world of things that've been thrown away. My parents didn't want me, Shigaraki only wanted my power and Shouta… hell I have no idea what he wanted. Whatever it was, he didn't get it.

I started walking. "See you later All Might. Do me a favour though… Tell the rest of my class I'm sorry?"

"What for?"

"Letting the side down. And likely putting their teacher in a pretty foul mood." I snorted. "That being if he's not secretly relieved instead. Getting rid of a rat might make his day."

"This isn't the right thing to do. He cares for you Alex, you know this. You know–"

"See ya All Might. Look after yourself old man." I don't know shit. But good try All Might. Good try.

He took a half step after me. "Where will you go?"

"Back where I belong, on the trash heap."

"But the League–"

"They think I'm with Shouta, this might even be safer. Whatever. You're not stopping me, All Might." I waved without looking back and just kept putting one foot in front of the other. Shouta always said I could leave whenever I wanted. I just never believed I would want to. I wasn't sure when I'd become a naive fool, but as the evening breeze made me hug myself tight, I made a promise to myself not to let it happen again.

As I reached the end of the road I heard someone calling my name. Nemuri. She's yelling, begging me to stop. I gave another wave and kept moving. She'd always been so kind, but I'd thought the same about Shouta. Sure his actions were sparked from concern, I get that, I'm not a total brat. But the way he did it, I feel like my body's been hollowed out by blunt knives.

I guess Shigaraki was right.

No one wants a rat.

* * *

By the time I reached deep in the town I found a coat and gathered enough money for something to eat. A little here, a little there, nothing that people would miss or likely even notice. Just like old times. No one saw me, I lingered in the background of their lives. Such a familiar feeling, but funnily enough the nostalgia wasn't pleasant. Typically it started to rain, but I held it off with my power. It caused a lot less strain these days, but as a kid I'd have had a headache in mere minutes. Since the USJ incident, my stamina had almost returned, which was good timing as I'm on my own for now. Bad timing was that my internship would go to waste. Well no, someone else might be able to take it. If Shouta was willing to take on anyone else. Not likely. He probably hated the idea of me being alongside him anyway; a filthy street kid that does nothing but lie. My steps faltered. I swallowed hard, the hatred bitter but pulsing with every beat of my heart. Maybe it's just juvenile thoughts, but at that moment, I couldn't help but believe them.

The rest of my class would be heading to their internships next week. I hope they're not too disappointed in me. Mina and Ura will likely worry the most. Midoryia would be hurt the worst I think, and Bakugo would be pissed that I quit. Kirishima wouldn't see it as very honourable I guess, and I can only imagine how Iida would react to a drop out. Todoroki… I guess he'll be miffed at not having a hand-to-hand partner. I laughed and slunk into an alley that's fairly well covered. A cat scurried past and I gave a meow in return to it wishing me a good evening. I could adapt back into this life, sure. I did it before. I could do it again. I could be alone and scared, dodging from place to place, hoping I'd get to see the next dawn, hoping I wouldn't wake with some creep looming over me whilst palming himself through his grimey trousers.

My eyes stung. Sure, I could do this again.

I walked the back streets of the city and ignored the cat calls; I'm still wearing my school uniform so the creeps had loads of fun. I headed into a store and grabbed some jeans, a t-shirt and a big hoodie. Okay I stole a fair amount of money, but there were one too many wolf whistles for me not to. Problems with puberty and a uniform. Plus it was easier to blend, hoodies were the way forward. Blending was exactly what I wanted, to slip into the shadows and never be found. At least for a while, till I could swallow this burning ball of anger that still thickened my throat. Dammit, I guess it's because I cared about Shouta so much that it hurts this much. Still sucks.

But what if Shigaraki planned for this and was simply waiting to strike now?

I stopped and looked around, paranoia fizzed in my mind just as much as that damn powerful Histoshi's control. Don't resent him Alex. Pah. I won't. Not Hitoshi's fault the teacher was being a callous bastard. I don't blame Hitoshi for a second, but he did scare the shit out of me. I became powerless. How did Midoryia do it? During the festival he broke free of the control. I kinda wish I'd also managed to tell Midoryia how impressive he had been. Breaking that control. It was amazing.

Eventually I found a small alcove that's mainly dry and I lifted the water that's settled. I placed some scrap in front and settled for the night. It would do. Tomorrow I would make a real plan. Maybe I should leave the city, maybe it was time to just wander the world. Stay out of everyone's way at the same time. But tomorrow. It could wait.

* * *

**SHOUTA POV**

Sat on the new sofa in the teacher's lounge, Shouta stared out the large window as the last of the day sunk over the horizon. It got dark. It started to rain. Her phone sat next to him, along with her purse and keys. There was no point in going after her, the girl would likely throw him against a building and run. Nem wouldn't hear it though, she went down and tried to catch up. She yelled. She screamed. He wondered if she even got a wave from Alex, or if the girl had rushed off by using her powers. That wouldn't be legal, but he doubted Alex cared. The police wouldn't be able to catch her these days, the only way would be his quirk, and he'd never be able to stomach such an action. Not now. Not since seeing that outright look of betrayal, since those tears, since that break in her voice. Fuck you, Mister. Damn. He promised no collars and he'd broken her with a fucking noose.

But the fear that drove him. The absolute fear of simply standing by and having someone slip through his fingers again. It had been such a long time since he allowed himself to think back on them, his lost friend. Their name… It stuck like barbs in the back of his throat, his mind. He couldn't even think the words. Not anymore. Not since he failed them so utterly. And now, in trying to avoid failing Alex, he had done something far worse. He had betrayed her trust, and that in itself was another form of failure. As a man, as a hero, as a parent.

He laid his head against the back of the couch and watched the ceiling fan. "You're such an idiot."

"No argument here." Toshinori's rough voice grumbled from the door after it closed to conceal his withered form. He shuffled over and sat down heavily.

Shouta watched the fan, hoping it might somehow dry his eyes before they spilled. He should have just gone home, to stare at her empty room instead. But no, he foolishly hoped she might change her mind and run back to the school. She wouldn't. He knew she wouldn't. But still he stayed, and still he hoped.

Toshinori sighed. "She looked broken, Aizawa."

"I know."

"I told you not to do it. She had her secrets sure but–"

"I know." Shouta closed his eyes and let the tears roll. The Number One hero will have seen if Shouta wiped them or not, so he just let them disappear into his scarf. "I pushed too hard because I was scared. Now she's gone. Probably the best thing for h–"

"One set of self-loathing got us into the mess. Don't go adding another." Toshinori snapped and Shouta nodded, letting the words die out on his heavy tongue. "Give her a couple days to cool off, then we can… well… How will we find her?"

"Doubt we will. Unless we're very very lucky, or she wants to be found."

"I could ask Midoryia, perhaps some of her classmates would–"

"One forced action started this, let's not do another." Shouta sat up, leaning his elbows on his knees. "The kids will know tomorrow morning, let them react however they're gonna react. If they wanna go looking, I can't stop them. But I won't ask them either. The League is still out there, I won't knowingly endanger them. It's only a small chance I haven't done that to her."

The silence hung heavily until Nemuri arrived. She marched over to Shouta, stood behind him and slapped the back of his head. Stars flickered across his vision. He deserved that and more.

"You idiot. That girl's all on her own now in the city. It's gonna be dark soon! What're you doing just sitting here?"

"What do you propose? Kidnapping?"

"Nah you've already brain-washed her today, maybe kidnapping's too much." She strutted in front of him and stood with her hip jutted out as she folded her arms. Every bit the unimpressed mistress. "All that girl ever wanted was to measure up to you, to earn your trust and your respect. And what do you do?"

"Nem–"

"After she's called you Dad and cried her eyes out over your mangled body?"

"I–"

"After she nearly killed herself defending you? You treat her like a common thief, like some scum you've arrested off the street yesterday. You–"

"She nearly threw herself off the top of the school, Nem." He clasped his hands tightly, pressing them to his lips as they trembled. He was determined not to fall apart in front of them. Even with that in mind, every breath seemed to stretch that hold. Like seams were being picked apart and he was going to simple topple into nothing.

Nemuri's arms fell slack by her sides. "She what?"

Shouta didn't bother repeating himself, he knew she had heard, it just took time to digest. The idea of Alex, a kid so strong willed and confident, brought so low; it was hard to wrap your head around. Shouta barely could and he had witnessed it first-hand. He had no idea how Toshinori or Nemuri would handle it, or Hiz once Shouta had got the chance to speak to him. Now that Toshinroi and Nemuri knew, Shouta knew he couldn't leave their injured friend out. Hiz had to know. In some way or another, they were all her guardians. They were certainly all her family.

Nemuri knelt, wiping a few tears away before she looked at Shouta imploringly. "When did this happen?"

"After Hiz got attacked. She nearly… Fuck." He grit his teeth. "Something has been messing with her for weeks, ever since the Sports Festival. After I saw her, perched on that fucking railing, I had to know the truth of what she was trying to save us all from. I wanted to fix it. I wanted to help. But as usual… I fucked it up."

Nemuri pulled him close. "You silly man."

"She was quiet, distant, kept avoiding my questions and dodging a straight answer. Hitoshi's power was the only logical thing. I didn't think she'd run… that she'd–"

"Still think logic is always gonna have the answers huh?"

He closed his eyes and rested his head on her shoulder. Toshinori placed a hand on Shouta's back. It was Alex out there in the cold, on her own, facing a world she had long since left behind, yet it was him being comforted. It couldn't be more backwards.

Shouta shivered. "Guess we always knew I'd drive her off."

"Took you a lot longer than we imagined." Nemuri sniffed and laughed softly, running her long fingers through Shouta's hair. "What's on your mind All Might?"

"I knew Alex was troubled after the close encounters, but… I hadn't realised how close she came to hurting herself." He groaned, covering his sunken face when Shouta looked back. "And I let her just walk away."

"She considered the roof because of Shigaraki's threat. They would keep hurting us to get to her. She saw it as a means of saving us." Shouta tried to find his composure. Imagining her out in the rain, alone and curled into some dirty alleyway was far too easy. In the weeks building up to him finally making contact when she was a little kid, he kept catching sight of this tiny little warrior, this tiny machine of nerve and defiance. She was amazing. But she shouldn't have had to have been. Just a kid.

Nem huffed. "She always took on too much responsibility."

"For now, she had to be let go." Shouta sat up and wiped his face. "With any luck she'll see why I did it, still a shitty thing to have done, but if she at least understood then… I dunno. Maybe she'd come home? Maybe I'm just being foolish."

"Maybe." Nemuri looked out the window. "But you're right… She needed to be let go."

Toshinori sighed. "But what if–"

"No, All Might." Nemuri put a hand on his knee. "Alex had to be given this chance to breathe. Some time alone will help. She evaded this Shigaraki boy for years when she was only small, when she couldn't use her power much at all. So now, with her power so much better controlled, she'll be fine. I doubt the League will expect this anyway, so that should give her a decent bit of protection. Her power's stamina has returned, right Shouta?"

Shouta nodded but kept his hair in front of his face. "She can fight again, yes. But if she gets hurt by one of those villains… Dammit, I'll never forgive myself."

"Doesn't look like you're planning on doing that anyway." Nemuri pushed his hair back slightly and winced at the pain in his eyes. "Alex's strong, Shouta. You trained her well."

"I know. It's the only reason I'm not running after her right now. She'd kick my ass."

* * *

**Dun dun duuuun! So Alex has run away and Shouta... well he's not his own biggest fan right now. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, plenty more to come! Thanks to all that have faved, followed and reviewed ^-^ glad you're enjoying! Shoutouts below!**

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**Jerzu: **Todorki and Alex fumbling was definitely intentional change of pace! Haha it was something I was glad to have clocked when you mentioned the tone issue, so I hope the wee flashback is also a good nod in that direction for you as well. Glad to hear I portrayed the heavy stuff appropriately for you as well, these things should never been taken lightly in my opinion. Also super glad to see you seem to think the motivations for characters are fitting! So yay! Thank you! Info on Mic still to come ;) Thanks so so soooo much for commenting, really does make my day/week! Hope you liked the update ^-^ see ya soon!


	12. Chapter 12

**HELLO! Another update :) I hope you guys are still enjoying! Thanks so much for all the comments on the last update, really made my week to know it was getting such reactions! ^-^**

**NOTE: I have only ever watched the Anime, I have not read the manga for MHA. SO potential spoilers if you're not caught up on the Anime, details may well be foreshadowed early etc.. BUT on top of that, I do use things like Pinterest so I have seen panels that are POTENTIALLY from the real manga and POTENTIALLY have spoilers within them that I am working with. (It is often hard to tell what is legit and what is fanmade, I am sure you can understand haha, some amazing artists out there) SO, my point is, read at your own risk. I do not KNOW if these are spoilers or not, and certainly don't know enough to go into super detail (nor will I highlight here what I'm referring to, because that ALSO helps keep things vague for my lovely readers), SOOOO there's the kinda warning/explanation. I also do not wish to have any detail that IS a spoiler that I have unknowingly used to be pointed out to me, if possible, please and thank you. I am just trying to tell my own version of the story here, and am just sharing it with you guys on the off-chance someone gets a kick out of it! Which some of you seem to! **

**RIIIGHT now that's out the way, on we go!**

* * *

**SHOUTA POV**

The third mug cracked off the side of his head, the previous two having missed and smashed against the wall. Nemuri tugged the fourth out of Hizashi's hand finally and encouraged the recovering man back onto his couch. Shouta blinked and picked the porcelain out of his hair. A bruise would form on his temple, but really it was the least he deserved. He hadn't been keen on telling Hizashi until at least the morning, but when their wounded comrade started texting, wanting to check in on everyone, it seemed cruel to lie. So Shouta and Nemuri went to Hizashi's flat to explain what had happened. What Shouta had done and that Alex had run away.

That had been twenty minutes ago. Since then small gasps and harsh rasping curses had escaped their friend's mouth, but not much else. So to express his anger, the crockery had started to fly. Now he slumped on the couch, hugged a cushion close and angrily texted, small grunts and coughs still escaping. The bandaging showed no signs of torn stitching at least. Recovery girl once again outdid herself.

Shouta's phone buzzed.

**Loudmouth:** [Yuo fkin ass man, hwo culd ya d that to our grl?#!]

Shouta sighed and perched on the armchair opposite, letting Nemuri clean things up and prepare tea. He offered to do it himself, but was hushed. It kept her busy. It kept her distracted. They all had their ways of coping.

"If you're gonna communicate like that, at least spell shit properly, Hiz. I can barely read that."

**Loudmouth:** [Oh, so NOW you wanna communicate? #fuckinhypocrit]

Shouta nodded, again, it was the least he deserved. "Was there anything specific you wanted to say, or is it just gonna be abuse for a bit?" He held his hands up to the enraged expression. "Not that I don't have that coming. Just curious."

**Loudmouth:** [You'll take what I give.]

"Fair."

**Loudmouth:** [You went too damn far man, WAY too damn far.]

"I know. And I'm sorry. The word doesn't work very well I know… but I am."

**Loudmouth:** [Do you even know where she's at? Any idea when she's coming bk? Is she coming bk?]

Shouta shook his head, shrugged, then just bit his tongue. He knew nothing. But he couldn't fall apart, he'd already had his moment to do that in his own empty apartment. After waiting in the Teacher's Lounge for too long, he and Nemuri headed home. Nemuri went to her own place, wanting to freshen up before visiting Hizashi. It was her turn. So for about an hour before Hizashi started asking questions, before the texts started and it was decided they would get on and explain the truth, Shouta was left alone. Initially he stood at Alex's door, willing himself to open it. It took ten whole minutes. Before it was open, he could fool himself that she might be sulking under the covers, waiting to slam the door in his face with her quirk. Or that she would be hunched over her desk, doing school work or quirk theory, only acknowledging his presence by flipping the bird. But no. Eventually he had to open the door and stare into the vacant space. So quiet. So empty. The still made bed, the tidied desk and single sock peeking out of the laundry basket. She always missed one.

He didn't enter. He couldn't.

His toes brushed the change in carpet and that was enough, his eyes stung and bleared. He bit the tears back, used his capture weapon to grab the basket without going inside, and loaded the machine. He set it on, cleaned any dishes in the sink and dried them. He left a curtain open with a lamp in view, as if she would be looking for a sign of home. No chance. But he did it anyway. He put the dishes in the cupboards, and looked for something else to do, anything. Eventually he found himself fluffing a damn cushion before he stopped for long enough to feel the silence. The quiet beyond the hum of the washing machine. The silence that made that ache in his chest burn. It sunk into him like winter rain, making him tremble from head to toe.

Idiot. Fool. Bastard. Asshole. Callous shithead. Crappy Dad.

He didn't have enough words to curse himself with, and eventually he just sat and watched the washing because it was something other than tearing his own hair out. That was when the call to arms came, that was what led him to the armchair where he refused to let any more tears fall. They would encourage pity, and he had already been given too much of that in the teacher's lounge.

"I'm sorry Hiz." He croaked, clearing his throat as his choked voice made both his friends wince. "You too, Nem. I should have listened."

She smirked. "Don't suppose I can get that in writing?"

Hizashi tilted his head, teary eyes narrowing.

**Loudmouth:** [I'm gonna ask somethin man and you're gonna be honest, deal?]

Shouta nodded. "Of course."

**Loudmouth:** [Was all the panic and stupid because of HIM? Because we lost him?]

Shouta's hands shook as they held his phone. It was good to know Hizashi hesitated over the name too. He stared at the message long enough that Nemuri came and read it over his shoulder. She sighed and put an arm round him, her warmth only making him shake more.

"Still blaming yourself, for that?"

"Obviously." He snapped. "But that's besides the point. This is about Alex."

They didn't need to know he'd mentioned that loss to Alex, to help justify his shitty behaviour. It didn't justify anything. It just highlighted how much of a scared little kid he still was. Still useless, still powerless, still helpless when it came to helping his loved ones.

**Loudmouth:** [Y'know how much he'd kick your bony ass for that, man?]

"Yeah. I know."

**Loudmouth:** [I told ya then, and I'll tell ya now. It wasn't you. It was never you. Shitty things happen, it's part of our deal as heroes, ya dig?]

"Yeah."

**Loudmouth:** [Dammit man, I wanna kick your ass for him. He'd call you all kinds a stupid for this.]

Shouta smirked. "He'd have gotten on with Alex, don't you think?"

Hizashi gave a rasping laugh and then pinched his nose as more tears threatened. Whether it be for their current loss or the one that ached from so long ago. Nemuri squeezed Shouta's shoulder and went to Hizashi, holding him close and petting his hair as it sat in a messy bun.

"You two darlings… What am I to do with you? I'm outnumbered again." She kissed the top of Hizashi's head. "She will come back, I believe that absolutely."

"Why?"

"Because as much as you two are alike, she'll want to come back and apologise."

"She didn't do anything wrong."

"I know, you both find fault when there isn't any, but the difference is she's far more open to the concept of apologising. Before too long, at least." She chuckled. "You've done plenty wrong in this instance, Shouta, don't get me wrong. I will be calling you a bastard for a while. But I do understand why… I can say that much."

Shouta nodded and hung his head.

His phone buzzed.

**Loudmouth:** [I'm sorry for my part too, man. If I had been open with y'all earlier, who knows what mighta gone different. I fucked up too. I know that.]

Shouta shrugged. "You were her confidant. We knew about the connection in plenty of time, I just didn't appreciate the Shigaraki bastard's ability to rattle her."

Nemuri read the message on Hizashi's phone, and held him closer. "Alex has never seemed the type to be rattled. We all assumed that."

**Loudmouth:** [Is it stupid that I miss her already, yo?]

Shouta laughed wearily. "No. I nearly cried over doing her laundry earlier."

Nemuri sighed. "I guess we're all going to be a little lost without that lovely little lady."

They all nodded and Shouta went over to their couch as they gestured him to. He sat on the other side of Hizashi and leaned into the hug sandwich, aware that he didn't have the strength to pretend it wasn't exactly what he wanted and needed. Except one thing. One amazing girl.

"I fucking need her back, guys."

"We know."

**Loudmouth:** [Duh.]

* * *

**SHIGARAKI POV**

Scratch. Scratch. Scratch.

The screen flickered in static, Master's words hanging in the air like character dialogue from a game. Shigaraki didn't like the words. Being denied by Master didn't exactly happen often, but that made it no less annoying. But it didn't matter how much he pressed A or X in his head, the response was the same, the result the same. Denial. No. Don't do it. No. No.

Scratch. Scratch. Scratch. Scratch. Scrat–

A shadowed hand of Kurogiri reached over the bar. "Shigaraki, do not trouble yourself."

Blood caked under Shigaraki's fingernails, and his breathing was erratic, but still the screen flickered blankly. Master ignored his pleas. That wasn't how it was meant to go. None of it was.

So, he would try again.

"Master. I don't understand."

"I am aware." The voice droned, the picture making Shigaraki's head hurt with its unchanging nature. Unbending. Unyielding. "But you have already gone against my advice when it comes to the girl, and I have been forced to take matters into my own hands. It is not something I enjoy."

"My guys would have had the damn annoying Voice guy!"

"I am aware. That is why my own agents had to act, to prevent the Mic hero's premature death." Master sighed and Shigaraki sat back onto the stool, biting at his chapped lips as he felt the brewing disapproval. "You threatened to haunt her, yes?"

Shigaraki's teeth clicked together.

Master continued. "To jump from simply injuring the Midnight woman, straight to killing the Mic buffoon would have been futile. I understand your want for destruction, but I caution you against pushing too hard. The goal is to control Alex again, yes?"

"Yes."

"To do so, you must work slowly. Allow her own foolishness to do some of the work."

"But she's on the streets, we can get her back right _now_! Let me send someone." Shigaraki panted, nails raking along his flesh. "The Association contact _told _us she's in the city somewhere. We can–"

"Let her come to you."

Shigaraki grit his teeth. That meant more waiting, he was bored of waiting. He already had to wait so long to find her again after she broke his arm. But still more waiting? It would never end. Never ever.

Master gave a soft cough. "The girl is dementedly loyal, it is the one reason she was so handily kept in check to begin with when we had her for ourselves. Her want to protect those she loves will only grow, it will only fester as she misses them during her time alone. It will drive her to a desperate move."

Shigaraki stood, stool falling behind him. "And if it doesn't? If she just runs home to Daddy and we lose our chance?"

"Then you wait for the next chance."

"More waiti–"

"She will have no doubt reminded herself of the fears she faced when living on the streets before, she will be behind her classmates in studies, she will be shaken. And then… Then we enact the next stage of the plan. Trust the plan, Shigaraki. I will not lead you wrong."

Shigaraki looked at the ground, a swell of guilt pushing him to hug his elbows tightly. He began to shiver. Master sounded sorry. Master sounded like he believed Shigaraki doubted him.

Scratch…

Scratch…

Scratch…

"Master, I did not doubt you. I'm just impatient with this level."

"I know, Shigaraki. I know. Just remember this is all for you. One way or the other, you will have her again, but for now I caution you to pick the longer game. Trust me, it will make the pay off all the sweeter. And your revenge all the better."

Shigaraki looked up from under his blue fringe. "So I still get to crumble her?"

"Of course. As slowly as you like, as soon as I have her power, she is yours to play with. I promise. All I ask is the chance to study her first."

Shigaraki drew a deep breath and put his head against the flickering monitor. "I don't get why she's so interesting to you, but whatever."

"Dear Shigaraki, has it ever occurred to you how much the girl has endured your power over the years? How as a child of eight she managed to thrive on the streets? Took a bullet at ten and lived?"

Shigaraki sunk back and shrugged. "Those hero types are annoying and live too long–"

"Think bigger." Master chuckled. "It is possible she inherited something from the other side of the family. Along with her Telekinesis."

Shigaraki tilted his head. "Like the weird Todoroki kid?"

"Nowhere near as potent, Alex is talented but her quirk is not so powerful in its own right. Hence the time we have waited for her to cultivate it. But a secondary, though only minor quirk, would explain her ability to endure pain and damage." The picture was static, but Shigaraki could sense Master's smile. But he continued to not understand the joy. "It is something to explore, certainly. She makes for an interesting potential study."

"It's not like her parents were important…" The screen buzzed with impatience and Shigaraki sighed. "But it's the power that matters, not the person. Yes master, I remember."

"Good boy."

"Thank you, Master. "

"Of course dear boy. Now rest up, this is the time to be making preparations. You have guests coming, I believe. Potential allies?"

Kurogiri bowed. "Indeed, sir. Many are gathering."

"Good." The screen dimmed. "I look forward to hearing of results soon. For now, let the foolish girl stew. Her and her ilk will be their own undoing."

"Thank you master, thank you."

* * *

**ALEX POV**

Dammit it's so cold. Did Shouta leave the window open after he came back in from patrol? It wouldn't be the first time, he's passed out on the sofa enough times. Once a pigeon got in. Oh god I hope we don't have another pigeon fiasco, it took forever to clean up the feathers.

I groan and turn over, wincing at the hard surface beneath me. Have I fallen out of bed? My mind clears bit by bit, blink by blink, and I watch the sheet of metal I put across my little alcove shudder in the wind. Oh right. I forgot. No bed to fall out of, no window to be left open. Not even a blanket to curl into tighter. I sit up and rub my eyes, trying to convince myself that they only stung from a lack of sleep, not a sudden hollow sensation eating at my gut. Shit. I can do this. I can.

I shove the metal out the way, glad to see the alleyway still empty. No company was the best company right now. I stretch out and rub the fresh bruising on my hips, one of the many things I hadn't missed from sleeping on hard surfaces. Guess I'd get used to it again. I head back onto the streets as the city starts to wake. At least it's still quiet. It's so peaceful in the light drizzle, though the wind has me pulling my hood closer and seeking the nearest coffee shop. The city has enough caffeine addicts that most major chains open at dawn anyway, so I'm soon warm and cradling a mug close to my chill-pinked cheeks.

I need to make a plan.

Staying in the local area, even if it was the back streets, wouldn't work. My classmates go to school through these streets, the pro heros working alongside Shouta patrol the alleys. Someone would see me. Someone would interfere. I put my head against the counter and take a deep breath. This isn't forever, at least I don't think it is. I might not want to be gone for good, I can admit to myself that I already have that gnawing sense of loneliness. It's been one night, and I miss Shouta. I miss our apartment and his stupid inability to remember to refill the coffee pot. Or how he leaves a towel scrunched up when it's meant to be drying. I miss cooking for us. Already, I miss home. My eyes itch again but I just sip my coffee and bite back the tears. Maybe this is a stupid idea, but some time apart will be good. I can clear my head. I can work towards forgiveness; because for all I miss him, the bitter anger remains.

Whilst I'm gone I can get to the source of all these problems. I can try and find Shigaraki, I could try and fix this… Right? I roll my eyes at myself. I'd just get myself killed.

No. I'll take the time, I'll use the internship week as a means of clearing out my damn head. Of figuring out where I actually fit into all this. My past had officially invaded the present. No two ways about it. No means of denying it. Fact. Now I have to learn to swallow that, and accept that I need help escaping it. From my friends, my family, I have to lean on them. Soon. For now I can just get this damn head of mine out my arse, and that's best done alone. I think. Dammit, I'm a moron. Too much pride. That's what Todoroki would say, right?

"I'll go ahead and assume I'm just really lucky, and you didn't somehow know I'd end up here." Todoroki's voice murmurs from nearby, and I freeze. What the hell? I peek past my hands and see him standing by my table, his own coffee in hand. He makes no move to sit. "Well?"

"I uh… I…"

He smirks, looking at the seat next to me. "May I?"

I nod.

He sits.

I stare at my coffee. "How come you're uhm… you're… well why're you here?"

"My Father got word from the association that you'd run away from home, the others from class likely won't know yet."

I purse my lips. Oh. That's bloody annoying.

Todoroki traced the top of his mug. "He gave me quite the talking to, gotta say. You're a bad influence, apparently."

For a few moments we just sip our drinks. I haven't run away, that isn't quite right. Then again, I can't assume that was the exact wording given to Endeavour. He'll have simplified it to his own arrogant assumptions. Arse-hat. But that wasn't particularly important right now. What was, was why Todoroki was out in the city at just gone 5am.

I set down my cup, Todoroki follows suit.

I take a deep breath. "So how come you ended up here?"

"They said you left from school, I looked at the map of the city and just started walking. Been out for a while I guess…" He checked his watch. "Maybe four hours or so–"

"What?" I blurt and he blinks at me. "Why? Why on earth were you wandering around the city at night like that? Why would you–"

"I was concerned." He frowns. "Such a rash action rather indicated something bad had occurred. You and Mr Aizawa seemed to have such an enviable relationship, we'd even discussed it ourselves, so you running away… It had me worried. Was I wrong to act on it?" His frown persists.

I sigh. "No, not wrong. I just… I'm sorry you went to so much trouble. I didn't mean for anything like that. I didn't think anyone would even know yet, let alone come looking once they did."

His frown smoothes as he shakes his head, like I spoke utter nonsense. "You do realise Midoryia will _definitely_ come looking. Ochako will follow him, and not to mention the Class Rep as well in all likelihood. And if all three of them are overheard by the others… Well the whole class will likely be involved. You didn't foresee that?"

I put my head in my hands. "God dammit."

"I get the sense you under-estimate how well liked you are, Alex. Like… A lot." He sips his coffee and I chuckle at his dry words. It sounds like a compliment, but also a slight slap in the face. I'm well liked, but damn was I stupid for not seeing it. He continues. "I can tell them not to look for you, if that's what you would prefer?"

"Please." I nod, lowering my hands. "I just need time to think. Time to… To decide what it is I'm meant to do."

"Meant to do?" He turns on the bench to properly face me. "Can I ask what happened with Mr Aizawa? Did he hurt you somehow?"

I know I'm not imagining that edge of anger. Don't go punching your teacher, Todoroki.

I shake my head. "Not physically. It's not like he suddenly became abusive."

"So he did hurt you, but emotionally? Mentally?"

"Why is it you need to know?" I ask, not intending my own edge of anger. He winces, hand curling into a fist. I hesitate, but reach to put my hand on his arm. "I appreciate the concern, but you really needn't trouble yourself."

At this he looks quite angry, though I can't claim to know where the anger is aimed.

"I'm already troubled by it." He looks at my hand and I'm about to retract it when he lays his on top. "Like I said, you're well liked."

"Uh… Th-Thanks."

His grip on my hand tightens slightly and he tilts his head. "Where did you sleep? Are you cold?"

I can already feel his skin warming a little, just in case.

I smile. "I'm fine."

"Not what I asked."

I roll my eyes. "I found a dry spot, and I've warmed up plenty since being in here. Satisfy you?"

He gives a curt nod and retracts his hands, my eyes tracing the way his flex before he rests them against the table. His mind is churning over something, mismatched eyes busy as he tries to figure something out. I sip my drink and let him consider his words, clearly he's working towards something. I still think he's mad for even being out here, but clearly the guy isn't keen on listening to that. He cares. I can accept that.

The street is starting to wake up outside. Deliveries are being made, and taxi drivers are getting their breakfasts to go from the main counter. A few bin men grab coffees and I'm sure a few police as well. No one looks at us. They might have looked at a lone girl, but with Todoroki sitting here, it could simply be a long running study session. In more ways than one, he had made my morning easier.

He picks at his napkin, small pieces tearing away. "Alex, I… I want to tell you something. But it isn't meant to be manipulative. Can you trust that?"

"Of course."

His hands still. "I'm glad you can be so sure of me."

"You've not given me reason to doubt you."

"No? Not too 'ego-centric'?" He smirks.

I pinch his arm. "Don't go ruining it by being a dick now."

I earn a half laugh. "Sorry. So I wanted to tell you that I uh… I like you."

That was an awful lot of build up to nothing.

He glances at me and seems confused by my lack of reaction.

I tilt my head. "I like you too, is this your awkward way of asking if we're proper friends?"

"Uh… Right. Yeah. Is that okay?" He's blushing and avoiding my eye now, but the guy seems to struggle with basic social aspects, so I'll not bother reading into it. The fact he was being so formal still astounds me. Had he never known casual friendship before? Poor guy's been really messed up by Endeavour. One day, I'm gonna extinguish that fucking beard properly. Or make a flame go up his nose. Or both. Both is good.

I smile broadly, glad to have reason to. "Sounds good to me."

"So we're friends." He wears a soft smile, the corners of his lips turning slightly upwards. "Glad to know."

"I'd have already thought that was clear, judging from the fact you wandered around the city for so long simply to find me." I laugh and nudge him. "You really shouldn't have done that."

"I was worried."

"You're an odd one, Todoroki, but in the best way."

"Thanks." He nudges me back. "I guess you could call me Shoto, then? As we're friends properly now?"

"Mind if I shorten it to Sho? Shoto is a little too close to Shouta for my liking right now. And even if I did go back, it'd still be weird. Is that all right?" I bite my lip as his blush deepens and his jaw goes tight. Damn, he hates it. Of course he hates it, he's so formal and well mannered that he–

"I've never had a nickname before." He smiles properly for a moment, before snorting and rolling his eyes. "Well… Other than Bakugo's weird attempts."

"Yeah, Icy-Hot isn't all that catchy." We laugh together and a refill of coffee comes round, the waitress winks at me on her way past. I shrink into my hoody. I hope that wasn't a signal for her having recognised me.

Sho tugs on my sleeve, I look at him and find his lips pressed into a thin line. "I don't mean to nag about it but… I feel like I have to know. Alex, what did Mr Aizawa do?"

I slowly nod. Sho had a right to know, he'd been so worried he wandered the streets simply to get a trace of my whereabouts. The least I could do was reassure him that Shouta hadn't become a monster. It would be for Shouta's sake too. He was an ass, but he didn't deserve Sho's anger. Not really. The idea of Sho picking a fight in the school seems far-fetched initially, but the way his eyes hardened on Shouta's name… perhaps I'm wrong. Maybe once you're beyond the cold demeanour, you find Sho's fire. And I guess that could mean a temper. Oh dear. I need to explain, even if only to allow some understanding. Time to try out that intention of sharing…

I lick my lips. "Remember the kid Midoryia fought in the festival? With the purple hair?"

"Hitoshi something? Mindwash quirk?"

"Yeah, the mind control guy. Shouta asked him to… Well he got him to…" I put my head against the table and grumble. "Long story short I was forced to speak some ugly truths. I was a dumbass, I worried Shouta and… And he felt forced to make me speak the truth."

"Ugly truths." Sho repeats before taking another sip of his drink. "So you're upset that Mr Aizawa went that far?"

"Pretty much. When he first took me in, he promised no collars…" I pick up on the confusion from my friend. "Uh like… Shouta never intended me to feel owned when he took me in. Like no cages, or leashes or–"

"Right, didn't want you feeling like a stray animal." Sho nods, and I'm very grateful he's so perceptive or else I'd talk myself into countless corners.

"Right. But when he started asking those questions… He basically showed that he had never believed a word I said to him about my past. Like he'd always been expecting this, and like he had the right to know everything then and there–"

I stop and wait for my heart to calm down. Yeah, the anger is still there, simmering under the surface. Time. Time will help. At least I hope it will.

I sniff. "It felt like he was claiming my story. It's kinda the only thing that's ever been mine."

Sho is quiet for the next few minutes, thinking loudly and sipping his drink. I have no idea how long we've sat here, but his jacket is starting to dry. More cars are passing the big windows, and the door is ringing it's bell more often. Another normal day.

When the silence starts to gnaw on my nerves I nudge Sho again. "Don't say anything to him, will you? I don't know what I want to do yet."

"I won't tell him I found you, or rather, I won't tell him _where_ I found you. He might over-hear me telling the class about your wishes not to be looked for though. If that happens I'll just evade answering. I know how to avoid Hitoshi's quirk."

"He won't ask the kid for more help."

Sho raises a brow. "You think so?"

"Despite getting what he wanted, I know Shouta will be disgusted with himself." I lean back in the chair and note the added confusion in those mis-matched eyes. In a way, Sho's kinda beautiful. I wonder if he knows that. "What he did was a bastard thing, yes. But it was genuinely based in concern. When I said I had been a dumbass, I wasn't kidding."

"What did you do to deserve being mind-controlled?" He leans back with me and sits shoulder to shoulder in the booth.

I pick at the hem of my hoody. "The festival incident with Shigaraki came with a warning."

Sho tenses.

I swallow hard. "A wa-warning about my family and friends being at risk."

Sho seems to turn to stone.

I keep going, not wanting Shouta to end up sounding like a villain. I was angry with him, but there was no reason for his students to lose faith. He is a good man. It was just a dumb mistake brought on by my own–like Nem always said, we're as bad as each other. Me leaving is as much about my anger at him, as it is about my own confusion.

"Shigaraki said the League would never stop till I was taken out of the equation. That they'd attack my friends and family till my power was no longer a threat."

"So when you said the roof…"

The room grows cold. I nod. "It was one thing after another. A while back, when heading for her car, Midnight got hurt. It was the League. I stumbled upon her in the Teacher's Lounge, the sofa was soaked in her blood. I–I knew they could have killed her. She only survived because the attack was only a warning. The start." I sniff and he leans in more, warm shoulder pushing against me. It helps. "Then Present Mic was next. It's why he's gonna be absent for a while. They got his throat."

"His throat? Damn."

I nod. "I just… I couldn't see another way. My family was being targeted, and I had no idea who would be next."

"Why not tell someone? I assume part of the problem and reason for the mind-control is that you kept this all secret?" He turns more towards me, leaning close till I can smell the coffee on his breath. He has vanilla in his.

I look at my lap. "I was stupid. I didn't want to tell because I didn't want Shouta or the others looking out for me when they should be looking out for themselves. I thought myself into a shitty corner, basically. So… So when I went to the roof just to think, after Mic got attacked... I saw the ground so far below and I–I thought how easy it would be to just save everyone."

"Shit." He breathes, ice lingering on his breath. Fear sparks in his eyes. Even now the selfishness of the roof's 'almost' stings my heart. I had been so close to hurting them all. My friends, my family. They would have been saved, yeah. But they would have also been destroyed. "So... Mr Aizawa stopped you?"

"No."

He flinches from my snapped retort.

I close my eyes. "_I_ stopped myself." I grit my teeth. "Doing it would have just let Shigaraki win. I couldn't do that, not after denying him for so long. So I was gonna get down from the railing, I was gonna go back downstairs and pretend it never happened… But then Shouta came onto the roof. He saw me."

Sho gulps.

I put my hands over my face. "Fuck it was such a mess."

"I can… Well no, I can't imagine."

I sigh. "So that's why Shouta used Histoshi, okay? He… Shouta's not a bad guy, he was scared. Probably still is. He wanted to understand what had me so messed up. So he made me tell him about Shigaraki's threats. Until last night he didn't know a thing. Except that… that something took me onto that roof."

Sho sighs and when I chance another look at him, his head is laid back and his eyes are closed. The cold has withdrawn, and his breath no longer comes in white puffs. I guess he still occasionally slips with his power. Not the kind of thing I'd expect from a talented guy like him, but I guess even prodigies can get flustered.

I have to give him an out, no doubt this whole story has shattered any respect he had for me.

I lean over my coffee. "Fucking shameful, right?"

Sho jolts, looking at me wide-eyed. "What? No. Not at all, I was just trying to wrap my head around it. I didn't mean to make you feel ashamed, Alex. Of course not. No." He is definitely flustered. "I just… I didn't expect that. Sorry, not that–"

"Sho, breathe." I smile and pat his arm. He slowly sits back, face still bright red, and eyes clearly searching for a way to fix it. Not that there's anything to fix. I pat his arm again and shake my head. "It's alright if you thought that, but I believe you when you say you didn't. Okay?"

"Right…" He swallows hard. "You decided not to do it… So that means you're not gonna–"

"You're not being irresponsible by not dragging my arse into custody." I smile and watch his cheeks match the burn mark over his eye. "I'm fine now. Really."

"I'm starting to hate that word."

"You and Shouta." I snort and drain my coffee. "It was a stupid slip up, a moment of weakness. I wanted to fix it all right then and there, no logic to it, just panic. I don't often panic."

"Good." He breathes, closing his eyes for a second and taking a couple long breaths. "I'm so very glad you didn't give in. Seriously."

I'm kind of lost for words.

He focuses his eyes on me until I feel like he has a grip on my heart. He nods. "You're gonna be a great hero, Alex. I'm looking forward to competing with you."

My own face heats up. "Like I'll be anywhere near your level."

He rolls his eyes but doesn't say anything else. A comfortable silence settles around us and I watch the streets light with the sun. The puddles turn to gold. Steam rises from the basements of nearby cafes. The city yawns into a brand new day.

Sho finishes his coffee. "What're you going to do about the League?"

"They won't catch me."

"Not what I asked, but I guess you don't wanna lie either… Just… Be careful?"

I nod, wondering when the hell it was that he learned to read me so well. Here was me thinking I was the one studying him.

He stands, handing over the money before I can stop him. I'd let it go this time. It gives me another reason to come back, to one day repay him. For the conversation and the coffee. My head feels actually attached now, the world a bit easier to figure out.

He does up his jacket as it starts to softly rain, then he holds his hand out. "Good luck, Alex. I hope you feel you can come home soon. We'll miss you at school."

I grip his hand tightly, hoping he knows how much that means. "Me too."

* * *

**^-^ so there we are, more of an interlude between big events I guess, or breathing space? Dunno. Anyway, I enjoyed exploring these fallout scenes, hope you enjoyed reading them! Thanks so much to everyone who has faved, followed and reviewed! I'll always respond with a shoutout below to reviews, I love chatting to readers, and it really does make my day/week! Anyway, cya soon ^-^**

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**Jerzu: **So glad you liked the previous chapter! I was rather pleased with it myself, so I'm glad it worked for others as well. I loved writing the haircut bit, exploring those quieter moments has been so so much fun, and your feedback has made it clear there is a WANT for them from readers as well as me indulging myself haha. So thank you! I considered having her blank out during the Hitoshi moment, but to me, with her quirk being mentally based like his, I felt she would have SOME wiggle room. So I felt her being aware etc. could add to the scene, as well as make some sense ^-^ so I'm glad it added to the scene for you. Glad the running away made sense as well, it was one of the first scenes that occurred to me when cooking the idea tbh, so it's been there from the start! All Might, to me, seems more like he struggles to know when he's "allowed" to be personal with people. At least, that's how I interpret his character, certainly at this stage in the story. I hope the fallout scenes have quenched your curiosity on people's reactions haha! Also glad to know I was on the right wavelength for expectations to meet/subvert for people ^-^ As always, always, always, thank you so much for taking the time to comment. This site seems so quiet these days, so I truly appreciate your responses to chapters! Hope you enjoyed this one too, cya soon!


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! More runaway shenanigans! And what's this? What's in Hosu…?**

**Note: This contains a headcannon of mine, not something I know about being confirmed or denied in the manga etc. but its gonna go ahead and be canon in my wee story. If that's not ok with you, thanks for reading this far anyway ^-^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After the rain stopped, I left the city. I didn't want to accidentally bump into anyone else. It didn't seem likely that any of them would be as calm or understanding as Sho. Midoryia would panic, Iida would quickly get on a high horse, and Kirishima would feel the need to save me. Maybe Bakugo would be cool, but he might also just call me a dumbass and drag me back to school to finish what I started. Regardless, I wouldn't risk it. They wouldn't get it. Of course they wouldn't. I'm glad. Like with Todoroki, I'm not gonna resent them for not knowing what it's like to feel this way. I'm very glad they've never felt like this. But I do feel it, and I haven't managed to think my way round it yet. Shouta betrayed our trust. He tore the truth out of me, ignoring my wishes. Sure, it will have been for my welfare, sure, he's the worried parent. But I thought we shared more respect than that. Seems I was wrong. Or I'm just stuck in my pain for the time being and my head still needs time to clear. I know Shouta is a good man. And I think, deep down, I can still trust that he respects me. But his actions can't be ignored.

Dammit he even asked about my parents. Like I'd lied about not knowing what happened to them. If he had only demanded the truth about Shigaraki's threats, that would have been a bit different, but he went the whole way. Demanded everything. I can't help but be angry. I need to get away.

I head for Hosu.

The civilians there are all so well off that pick-pocketing wasn't going to ruin anyone's day. Plus I'm less likely to stumble into a classmate there. Or a teacher. Cementos nearly spots me on the way to the train station, but I manage to duck out of the way before he could make his double-take. They care. It's sweet. But I need to think and be outside the bubble.

Hosu will help.

It's all so vibrant here and bustling. I wiggle my way onto the train and scamper my way back out again. Unfortunately these days I can't just pull the 'I'm a lost little kid, help me mister?' act, but I can adapt. Now I can fight. I don't want to, but if pushed, I can defend myself.

However long it takes.

It's almost been a week.

The others will be starting their internships I think. Or maybe they already have? I'm not sure. Days kind of merge without an alarm clock or class schedule.

The weather has sweetened, and I relax under a blossom tree in one of the larger parks. I did well yesterday and have plenty money to see me through a few days. I even have stakes on a decent sleeping spot. By all accounts, I've landed on my feet. There's been no sign of the League yet, but I wasn't being lazy. I checked my surroundings whenever in a crowd, and took note of anyone walking in the same direction as me for an extended period. So far, nothing. Maybe they lost track of me. Maybe. I wouldn't assume a damn thing though. I wasn't about to swap Shouta's invisible leash for a literal cell.

"Always knew you'd grow into a beauty, but damn. This can't be the scrawny kid I knew a few years back..."

I blink and look to the voice that travelled from the path, knowing it but from an old memory. Could it be…? I prop myself up on my elbows and squint in the sunshine.

I jolt. "Dabi?"

He gives a wave and wanders over. In the long dark coat he looks every bit the mysterious stranger, but at least his scars haven't gotten any worse. That's a small mercy. Though the piercings are new. I pat the grass next to me, wondering how long it has actually been.

He sits beside me and plays with a strand of my hair. "You're the last person I expected to bump into here, Alex."

"How come?"

"Thought you were being looked after by that Eraserhead guy? He moved here or something? Bit of a commute to UA."

"You're oddly up to date with recent events." I snort and he tugs on the hair lightly. "Yeah, things got a little complicated."

"Complicated?"

"I um… I'm taking some time away."

He grins. "You falling into Daddy-issue territory?"

"You're one to talk." I laugh and he lays down next to me, peering closer with those striking blue eyes.

Something about their shade is familiar to me, but not due to knowing him. Strange.

"What're you doing in Hosu, Dabi?"

"Chasing up an opportunity." He shrugs. "At least investigating it."

"Good or bad opportunity?"

"Depends on how you see it."

I roll my eyes. "All right, legal or not?"

"You stole the money for those clothes, right?" He quirks a brow, not giving me an inch. I flop back and wave a hand. "I know what you mean, don't pout. I think it's sweet that you're still holding out hope for little old me."

I blow a raspberry, refusing to allow him the chance to make me blush. In all the time we had known each other he had never been keen on the law, saw it as hypocritical, bullshit and cruel in more ways than he could count. I on the other hand was happy to simply bend rules, rather than slash through them. Still, we got on. Still, we helped each other.

He chuckles. "It's sweet. I appreciate it even now."

"Yet you mock me." I huff and then laugh as he pecks my forehead. "You're such an ass."

"Yeah, but you've always known that."

"True. Well… I hope this 'opportunity' makes you happy. And not in jail." I lay my hands over my stomach, doing my best not to imagine him there. Cold bars. Long shadows. It's very easy to see it, if I'm honest. He likes me, I know that, and I think that earned me a lot more kindness than he gave to most. Violence simmers inside him like my temper simmers in me. In all honesty, after we separated, I did my best not to think of him at all. If I did, I'd just fear the worst and get scared. If I'm a ticking time-bomb in people's eyes, then his pin was pulled long ago.

He hums. "I'm just finding a purpose Gorgeous."

"Oh come on, still not come up with a better name?"

"It was ironic before, now it's just true. Puberty's done you a fuck ton of favours, Lex."

I open my eyes and watch the sunlight filter through the canopy above. "It was ironic? You cheeky fuck."

"As if that surprises you."

He was right, though I wouldn't admit it. We were kids, I must have been nine at the most. We were scrawny, dirty and always tired due to never being able to rest properly. Or eat well. But we had each other. For a couple months. Then he vanished.

Dabi tucks my hair back. He always liked my hair; he thought I was a boy the first time we tangled over a particularly well stocked bin behind a bakers.

He hums. "How long you think you'll be hanging around Hosu?"

I shrug. "Not sure, why?"

"Don't you know it's a kinda dangerous town for Hero types?"

"I'm not a hero, Dabi. No license here." I peer at him and fail to understand that smirk. "What you on about anyway?"

"Y'never were good at keeping up. Not heard of the Hero Killer?"

Well that was a ridiculously dramatic name. "No. Is it some maniac with a vendetta against heroes?"

"Bingo." He lay down and put his hands behind his head. "I'd be impressed with him, but the guy isn't exactly hitting the big leagues yet. Serving up small-frys and sticking to the shadows. Can't tell if he's the real deal yet or just some rookie with flashy ideals."

"He's not killed someone big enough yet?" I scoff. "Shucks. What a loser."

"Meh. Picking off measely side shits… Don't think he's even tried to go for the biggest piece of shit of all."

"Gonna explain that to me, yet?" I ask, but get no response. He always alluded to hating the 'number 2', but never went any further. He never confirmed or denied that he meant Endeavour. I had theorised everything from Endeavour having killed Dabi's mother, to having been the reason for Dabi's scars. I never got anywhere.

I sit up and nudge him, but he shakes his head. I nudge again and he pulls me down into a hug. Being so familiar with him again is nice. It's like no time has passed. He found me quite soon after I escaped Shigaraki.

"Where did you go, Dabi?"

"Things changed, Lex. Had to split or else you'd have just ended up mixed up in more shit. After that Shigaraki guy, it seemed like the last thing you needed."

"I missed you."

"Yeah… Likewise. Seems like you landed on your feet though, the Eraser guy good to you?"

"Complicated, remember?" I sigh and he gives me a small squeeze of comfort. "But generally, mainly, yes. Very good."

"Glad to hear it, would hate to have to roast him."

I bite my lip, knowing full well that was only partially a joke. Dabi is a passionate guy, hurting someone he cares about is reason enough to be turned to charcoal. Like I said, simmering violence.

"No need for Pro Hero BBQ there, Dabi. Promise."

"Good." He sighs and we go quiet for a few minutes, before his hand stills. "Y'thinking about the future, Lex?"

"Right now?"

He snorts. "Sassy bitch. No, in general. Y'got a plan?"

I shrug. "Get through school was the plan before the complications arose. Right now, the plan is finding the next meal. You know how it is." It was what ruled our days back then, especially if we had a good spot for sleeping. One of us would guard the spot, the other would go find food. Then vice versa. A team. Give and take. Why was he suddenly asking about my future? Somehow, I think he's gotten weirder.

"Dabi? What's going on in your head?"

"Just wondering where the little squirt I used to know is gonna end up. A front-runner pro hero, or a quaint little housewife tending her brats… who knows. Kinda weird to think about you in an apron."

"You know those aren't the only two options, right?"

He chuckles. "Guess so."

"Plus, no brats here. No thank you." I laugh and he looks down at me, raising a brow. "What?"

"Still dead-set against kids huh?"

"I'm not bringing a kid into the world just to risk it being abandoned like me, or us." I frown and he smirks before laying his head back and drawing a deep breath.

"Glad to know your ideas didn't shift just because you got a nice comfy bed under your bony butt."

I frown and try to get up, try to see his expression. But he just holds me closer. Fingers run through my hair, slightly warmer now. Is he trembling?

"Dabi?"

"You know Shoto Todoroki?" I grow still in his hold. That was quite the tangent. Why the hell was Dabi asking about Sho? How did he even know about him? I nod against his chest and his hand cools again, his breathing deepening slightly. "He made quite the impact at that festival thing you used to watch religiously. You in his class?"

"Y-Yeah. Why?"

"Just wondered how he was doin'." A strange thinness enters Dabi's voice. An unvoiced pain. I stayed still and let the noise in his mind continue without me knowing. But… But wait. Flames were his power, and he hates one of the top heroes. Biggest piece of shit of all. The number two–the joke was crude, but it would suit Dabi to a tee. Now he asked about Sho.

"Hey Dabi…"

"You figured it out, at last?"

"You're a Todoro–" His grip robs me of breath.

"Was. I was, a long time ago." The grip loosens and he kisses the top of my head. "Can I trust you not to blab about this, Lex? Don't go telling Shoto or anyone else. It's long gone in the past, no one needs it dug up."

"Then why did you ask–"

"Call it brotherly concern. Short-lived maybe, but I was still his brother at one point."

I've never had much of a family, so I can't even begin to understand. So I just nod and hug him back. All I'll concentrate on is that I got to see an old friend. I know he's alive now. That's nice.

A few minutes later he shifts under me. "I better get goin' though. Someone's gonna wonder why a nice girl like you is cuddling up to a patchwork freak like me."

"Fuck them."

He chuckles and sits up, setting me onto my knees. "Glad to see you've still got that fire. Don't let them take that, okay? Regardless of if you ever get that damn license."

I nod and he taps the end of my nose before getting up and brushing himself off. Part of me wants to go with him, but part of me knows he won't let me. He's right there in front of me, but even now, I'm sitting in the sunshine and he's stuck to the shadows. Different paths.

I give a small wave. "I hope the opportunity makes you happy, Dabi."

He smirks and lights a cigarette. "Yeah. Real sorry if it does the opposite for you." He winks and walks away, totally ignoring my calls after him. The hell did that mean? I slump onto my blanket and sigh. He had been a Todoroki all along. No wonder he had gone rigid whenever Endeavour came onto the big screens. It all made that much more sense now.

At least one area of the world did.

* * *

Smoke spills over the sky and blots out what few stars managed to fight against the cities blazing lights. Hosu became a warzone. I slump against the water tower on the roof I'd picked as my spot for the night, trying to understand what the hell happened. I'd taken to rooftops in the past couple days to allow for easier hero dodging–I'd already nearly bumped into Iida. I'd forgotten some of my classmates might be travelling further afield, but I didn't expect Iida here. Why Hosu? Surely he should have been mentoring with his brother. I can't recall the name, but I'm pretty sure he's a big shot. A leader of an agency even… right?

Sirens blare through the night. I hug my knees to my chest. Despite the cries for help and shrieks of fear, I can't do anything; I have no license, nor a mentor to give permission. And I can't end up on the news right now; either for being spotted by League or Shouta. I'm getting there, I can think of his name without that cold pain nipping my heart. But I still want more time if I can. The sirens get louder and screaming starts to erupt closer. Bad shit is happening. Dammit.

A whoosh of wings thunders past, and I slink under the water tower, staring at the huge shape. It can't be. Glazed eyes stare ahead, soft confused moaning drones on the air. Shit it is. Nomu. More Nomu? I feel cold, counting my heartbeats to avoid simply screaming. Nomu in the city meant Shigaraki wouldn't be far behind. I scan the skyline until a strange shape catches my attention. It's constantly shifting, blending with the smoke and dark. The portal guy. It's only a few roofs away. I look down at my hands, knowing they would be trembling if not braced against this concrete roof. But this is my chance. Maybe I can bring this all to an end tonight?

I start looking for a route when I see a shape darting over another roof.

I remain hidden. Knives, wild hair, red scarf. That's the Hero Killer; after Dabi's warning I had done some research, the villain was intense. I put my head in my hands, so far I'd avoided him. I'm no hero, but there's no telling if he would recognise me or not. He might. He might kill me simply to send a message to Shouta. Maybe. I have no idea really, the guy sounds like a maniac. There were few ways to predict one of those. Shigaraki would know plenty about that.

I stop and peer out at the portal guy again, and sure enough Shigaraki is next to him. In the same place as the Hero Killer. Are they on a team now? I shake my head. No way. The Hero Killer claimed to have morals and a goal, Shigaraki saw the world as a big game. Right? R-Right?

The chaos rages in front of Shigaraki and the Portal guy. But the Hero Killer has gone in the other direction. Of course. He works in the shadows. That means heading for Shigaraki was the safest way of avoiding the Hero Killer–a little luck. Perfect. This night might still be my best chance to get rid of Shigaraki, to return home without a threat hanging over my loved ones. I edge out, but then I stall.

If every hero is tending to the chaos in front of Shigaraki, why was the Hero Killer looking like he was on a hunt?

Would there be smaller time Heroes still on the outskirts, just waiting to be picked off? I swallow hard. They would be sitting ducks; no one was even sure what quirk the Hero Killer had. They could all be killed and no one would know till at least morning. Would Iida be taking part in the main fray? Or would his mentor suggest the outskirts to get a read on the boundaries of a disaster? Shit. What do I do? Shigaraki is right there. Standing, grinning, laughing. I could end him. I just need to get close enough.

_He intended to kill you._

I pause and stare at the light pooling over my outstretched hand. Shouta's words once I woke after the USJ are true. The way Shigaraki had acted that day, he wanted me dead. No mercy. No second chances. It made little sense, considering how the guy beyond the screen had seemed interested in my power, but I have no way of knowing if that guy is still in charge. Maybe Shigaraki is alone now. Calling the shots. My friends and family would never know what had happened. Shouta might assume I simply left forever, for good. Unless Shigaraki tormented them with rumours for years, until finally breaking Shouta with word of my death.

Fuck.

I slink back into the shadows. Damn. I can't risk fighting him on such uneven ground. I'm at a major disadvantage. One wrong move and I'd fall. With my power I'd survive, but the portal guy would easily manage to capture me. Then death. All too easy. All too simple. I curse and turn away. If I can't deal with that problem tonight, then at least I can help keep an eye on things at the outskirts. There's no telling what Hero Killer could get up to with so much other noise going on.

I get down to street level and head away from the carnage. There would already be loads of pros in that area, and no doubt more incoming. The problem was all the dark spots, the quiet alleys, the stones left unturned. That would be where the Hero Killer struck. There I might help.

A Nomu lumbers into view. It has dark skin and most of its head is exposed brain. My feet skid along the pavement, allowing me to duck under its mad grab for my neck. Close call. I jump back and lift myself onto a nearby ledge, withholding the beast's following lunge. Shit, these things are just as heavy as the USJ one. Though maybe… slightly less strong. I groan and throw it across the small square, it lands on top of a now burning truck. My head throbs. My power pulses with my panicked heart. Heading away from the crowds, I hadn't expected to just stumble across one of the bastards. But there it was. Some pros arrive, and I slink back into the shadows. They can handle it, right? I look at the creature as it hauls itself upright, entering the fight like nothing had happened. I search for a weak point. Come on. Come on. It's like they're just solid mass all the way through. But that's not possible. Right?

Sharp pain lances through my mind as the Nomu lunges into a fight with another pro. My focus whiplashes, bruising forms over my eye and I think something just clicked in my jaw that really shouldn't have. I need to keep moving. I'll do no good here.

I keep running.

Licenses wouldn't come into play if I stayed hidden. Heading into the shadows unfortunately made sense for me as well. Dammit logic, I had to go and inherit you from Shouta, didn't I? I scramble back onto the roofs and make my way from there. For a few blocks I think I must have missed the shithead. But then I hear metal clashing with a wall. Blades. The Hero Killer was known for them. I have no clue what his quirk is, but he has to have one. Otherwise, how else would he be taking down pros? I peer over the edge. Some sort of head-dress is on the hero currently being pinned to the wall by the grinning freak. I concentrate on his arm, meaning to break it, when suddenly there's a flash of silver. I pull back my power.

Iida?

This is getting complicated.

Hysteria grips Iida, that's the only way I can describe it. Eyes wild, venomous words, voice cracking and teeth flashing. Hatred. Vengeance. Retribution. This isn't Iida. What the hell happened? I think back to that steadfast kid, the one always barking orders, but at the same time, always seeking to help. Always lending a hand. He blushed if I swore for fuck's sake! And now? Now he's vowing for someone to remember his name, cursing their existence. This is a slippery slope. I can't let him be consumed. I crawl to the fire escape silently. Plenty shadow and rubbish keeps me concealed. I need to help my friend if he's gone and got himself too deep, and judging from how he's jerking around and his voice cracks, he's already gone beyond that.

His brother.

The Hero Killer attacked Iida's brother?

I bite my lip and hang my head. Being so caught up in my own nonsense I hadn't even known, no one had told me. But his brother had been hurt by the Hero Killer? He couldn't serve as a pro anymore. Jesus, no wonder Iida is a mess. How the hell do I help? I try to think, try to consider a means of helping that isn't going to land us both in the hospital. C'mon, think like Shouta. Don't be rash, be clever. (I'll ignore the irony of that, considering Shouta's last big dumb move, but anyway…) Pinching one of the Hero Killer's arteries could knock him out in seconds, but those few seconds could mean disaster. I could break his legs. But then he might just lash out in fury. Dammit, if I had only acted before Iida showed up.

Suddenly they're moving. There's a struggle, blood sprays from one of Iida's shoulders. Fuck. My power fluctuates around me, fluttering as my eyes stay glued to the sprays of blood leaving Iida's body. No. No wait I'm right here. Why can't I do anything? Panic. Panic floods me.

"You're a weakling."

I swear the villain is talking to me instead of Iida. The last thing Iida is, is weak. No. I hold the blade up as Hero Killer aims for Iida's other shoulder, pinning him to the ground. Red eyes dart around in confusion, but then the pain returns to my skull and I falter. My quirk fails. Not now! The blade slices through Iida's shoulder.

Pooling red spills onto the alley floor, rippling. I concentrate and slow the bleeding. If I can do nothing else, I can save my friend's life. Unless this 'Stain' guy plans on sticking that blade somewhere else. I couldn't grip it much at all. No, I grit my teeth, no matter the pain I'll not let him take Iida's life.

"You're not heros."

My heart aches. I'm not even the one he's taunting. Who is he to judge who is or isn't a hero? He doesn't know Iida, he likely didn't know his brother. This bastard is crazy.

I have no way of knowing if Iida can tell it's me, but I keep the bleed minimal and squeeze his forearm. C'mon Iida, just hang in there. Maybe I can attract someone else's attention? I look around the alleyway, doing my best not to freak out. Did Iida just say he'd kill the Hero Killer? Not… Not apprehend him? Arrest him? No… he said kill. I feel cold. Someone so closely attached to the rules, to conduct, to the hero way of life… to hear them so angrily spit hate and promise death… it hurts to hear.

"Shouldn't you be more concerned about saving that guy?" Stain scoffs, and my eyes fall on the Pro with the head-dress. He's still bleeding. Shit. I reach with my power and find the bleed. Okay, two bleeds controlled. A headache forms behind my eyes. Hold the focus Alex, breathe, remember your training.

"And that's why you'll die tonight." Stain's tongue runs along the blade soaking in Iida's blood. What? Is he licking the blood? I peer closer, watching how Iida's body jolts. He stopped wriggling. He barely seems to be breathing. What is happening?

"Goodbye child, may your death bring upon a better world." I don't know what's happening, my eyes are blearing with tears. I let go of Iida's bleed to hold onto the blade. It shudders mid air. N-No. You will not kill my friend. Yes, he's lost his way, but he can still do this, he can still be a hero. Fuck you Stain. Fuck you…

He's looking right at me.

Shit.

"No… Please… Not like this…" Iida chokes out, oblivious to what's occurring above him.

Will Stain abandon Iida and come for me? I can't lie, it's preferable to watching my friend be killed, but having those fanatical eyes land on me is terrifying. Like ice entered my veins. Give me Shigaraki anyday; reckless, scattered, a child waving a gun. But this guy? Stain has motivation, a goal, a zealous need. My heart gallops off.

What do I do? Dad?

Dad what do I do?

"Smash!"

A flash of green sparks and suddenly Stain's been knocked off his feet. What the hell? Dust settles, green sparks still shoot along the walls as I manage to breathe again without Stain staring into my soul. I look to our saviour. Holy shit, it's Midoryia.

"Don't you worry Iida, I'm gonna save you."

Get it together, Alex. I return to focusing on the bleeds. What is Midoryia's plan? Does he have one? Of course he does, it's Midoryia.

Iida can't move. But the blade went nowhere near his spine.

"It must be… his quirk." Iida spits out.

Shit. He could paralyse people somehow. Shit. That's dangerous at the best of times, let alone here and now. I see Midoryia's hands moving, he's using his phone. Damn Midoryia, what would we do without you?

"I told you to stand down. This has nothing to do with you!" Iida keeps going, keeps digging. He doesn't get it, does he? Midoryia is the epitome of a hero, he will always meddle when he hasn't been asked to. It's in his blood. Our friend is amazing.

Green flashes are everywhere, he's so fast. Whatever he's been doing during his internship, it's fucking working. I can barely keep up, but I manage to interrupt those damn swipes from Stain's blades. No, you will not hurt another of my friends. I tip the long blade up a bit and get the short blade to stick in the holster longer than it should. It's not much, but it's helping. Yes! Midoryia smacks Stain in the head, I can practically feel the concussion myself. Come on Stain you're done for just lay down and surre–

Midoryia's not moving. Shit.

No, no, no!

My power slips, blood rushes from both Iida and the head-dress guy, but I can't let Stain lower that blade into Iida's head. I can't.

"No." Midoryia begs. "No stop it. Get away!"

I'm doing all I can Midoryia. Blood trickles down my lips. Someone… please...

Flames erupt along the alley, sending Stain skidding in the dust. I release the blade and slump against the fire escape, the chilled metal doing wonders for the pain throbbing behind my eyes. I gulp. Gotta keep going. This isn't over. My focus returns to the wounded.

Sho sighs. "You're not one to send cryptic messages without a reason, are you? I thought it might be that you'd spotted Alex or something… but I guess this'll have to do."

I shrink back. Even now, he's thinking of me? Sho, focus on the damn villain!

"I figured you'd be in trouble. But everything's gonna be okay." His ice floods the alley. "The pro heros will be here any minute."

God damn he's good. Flames erupt over the ice, allowing Midoryia and the headdress guy to slip along until they're behind him. The perfect maneuver.

"To-Todoroki, you can't let that guy get your blood. I… I think he controls his enemy's actions by swallowing it."

Ew. I mean… it makes sense. But still… Ew.

They keep jumping around, fighting. At the same time as being amazed, I'm exhausted. If only I hadn't bothered with that Nomu before, I'd be so much more useful. Sho's got wounds in his arms, but I can't hold another wound as well as be helpful in the fight. Make a choice Alex. Shouta's voice rumbles in my mind, ever the annoying tutor. But ever the steady voice of reason. The blood runs over Sho's knuckles and I know my choice. I have to simply be support. I'm not able to fight. This isn't my stage. I put my head against the cold metal and focus on the three bigger bleeds. I can do this.

Stain laughs bitterly. "Three against one, huh? This fight won't be easy."

"Three?" Sho's eyes dart around the alley and I give his arm a tell-tale squeeze before returning to the bleed. "Can't help yourself, huh?"

Yeah. Guess I can't.

Stain is losing his focus, and the others are getting into their stride. I just keep the blood to a minimum, like a big mop or a set of cotton buds. I chuckle to myself. I am so very glamorous. But regardless, I just enjoy the warmth of being able to fight alongside my friends, even if only from the sidelines. A few more heavy hits sound, but I can't look, all I can do is focus on the bleeds, everything else has had to fade away. Be there for them, help them, that's what it's all about.

Then it grows quiet.

Is it over?

The head-dress guy is speaking, he's asking who the third hero was that Stain was referring to, but the boys say nothing, and Sho distracts. I'm staying hidden. Even now, Sho is doing what he can to respect my want for time away. Damn. He's too good to me. I smile against the fire escape and just stay still. I'll have to move soon, before the police come to check the area out, but for now, I just breathe, holding the bleeds as they make their way out of the alley. Beyond that point they'll be on their own, but no doubt emergency services would be there soon to help. Well done guys. You did great.

Before disappearing, Sho pauses and looks behind himself. His new costume looks a lot better than the old, no half and half, no covering his flame side with ice. I think he's closer to the real him now. Maybe. I'll hope. He frowns and scans the alley before his eyes settle on me. I stay totally still as he peers, tilting his head and not seeming sure. I give a small wave and he almost smiles.

Someone calls his name.

He moves away, but gives a small wave and mouths 'stay safe' before running towards the main street. See you soon guys. I hope.

* * *

**SHOUTA POV**

Two weeks had passed since she fled. Shouta heard no word. He drifted from day to day, doing his best not to check out the corner of his eye every five minutes. Not to look too disappointed when it was just Hizashi or Nemuri visiting him at home, or unexpectedly at school. He searched during patrols despite knowing she could hide better than anyone. He watched his phone too close despite knowing hers lay on her desk, waiting for her return. He even jumped at unexpected noises in the apartment. All in all, he was a basket case.

The first day he told the class, their faces had all fallen. She was beloved. Not only did she have a good handle on her quirk, she was a fierce friend to them all. Of course she was missed. Did she know she was missed? As their faces fell Shouta clarified that he had been responsible for her absence and he made his apologies to them as a whole class. They didn't understand, but he didn't go into too much detail either. The roof… it wasn't something he could explain, nor did he have the right to. They all continued with their work, except Shoto Todoroki. The kid stared; expression blank, if a little angry. He knew something, but Shouta didn't have the nerve to demand what. If Alex had confided in a friend, Shouta would simply hold onto that as a hope of her returning one day. Even if only to see her friend.

The class went looking, of course they did. Regardless of what Todoroki had been whispering to them about before lunch, they went searching.

But they didn't find anything. Midoryia apologised for failing, and Shouta couldn't even muster the energy to scold the boy for inviting trouble. He was glad the boy had looked, he was glad they had all looked. If a friend found her, she might listen. All heros from the faculty kept a look out, but they also found nothing. The villains made no announcements, so Shouta hoped that meant she wasn't caught up in their shit. The Shigaraki guy seemed the type to gloat.

But where was she? Had she left the city? Was she dead?

The train of thought bore deep tracks into his mind, robbing him of sleep regularly. He hadn't slept for three days in a row when finally the Principal stepped in. A forced leave of absence. It hardly helped matters, rattling around the empty apartment, or haunting their favourite coffee spot. Everything made him acutely aware of what wasn't there, or rather who. Who didn't sit beside him and talk shit about the movie they had just watched, who didn't sass him at every turn or make cheeky suggestions for take out. Who. Wasn't. There. And why? Because of him, because of his need to understand and apply logic.

Nemuri had dropped off food and cleaned the place a bit, though they hadn't touched Alex's room. It sat dormant. It had been two weeks, but he still refused to even step inside, like it would be another betrayal. He'd done enough of that. At most he would open the door and simply check that it sat empty, that her covers weren't disturbed. Nothing ever changed. No trace. Her washing sat in a cupboard in the hall. It could be put away when she came home. If she ever did.

Ending up in his own bed was a last resort. Lying there sent his mind back to the USJ every time since she had left, to those last few moments that he clung to consciousness. Most of the time he couldn't even tell if it was a dream or a hallucination; it was always so vivid. Her hand turned him over, shaking as her body reeled at her over-use of her powers. Too much. She used too much. Her body was disintegrating thanks to Shigaraki's powers. She was on the brink.

"Shouta. Shouta look at me." She begged, body soon laying over him to create the bubble. Run Alex, he wanted to scream at her. Every second she lingered and used her power the more likely she would be killed. Run. Please. I can't lose you. But on she went, her tears falling against him, making him feel so loved and yet so wretched.

"Don't leave me." She choked, breathing sounding forced and broken. He was sure he felt something flaking against his skin. Her flesh dissolved by the second. Run to the medics as soon as they arrive Alex. I can't lose you. Please! Someone save my daughter!

"Please. Dad, please."

If there was ever a moment he worried for his own sanity, it was then. The darkness kept trying to take him, but he only let it once he heard All Might arrive. Finally.

"Please." Her voice cracked, more flakes landing against him. Shouta would never forgive himself for her being so close to death for his sake. "Save him."

He shook his head free of bitter nostalgia.

He sat on his sofa and failed to watch whatever shitty movie had come onto the tv whilst he sat there swirling another measure of scotch. It wasn't a healthy routine, and no doubt Nemuri would be ready with a fresh lecture in the morning. No, it wasn't wise. No, it wasn't what Alex would expect of him. But he had to try and keep the nightmares out somehow. It was far too easy to imagine all the horrible things she would be dealing with; for the first few days of 'knowing' her, he had watched her live them firsthand. Running from angry cops, dodging vile criminals in alleyways and hauling up for the night with little more than her stubborn will for warmth. He took her away from that world, and then sent her running back there. Like it was better. He drained his glass.

A tap sounded at the window.

He jolted and looked, but didn't move. He'd stopped jumping up after the fifth time it turned out to be a curious pigeon. His heart couldn't take the constant disappointment of pulling back a curtain to an empty balcony.

Another tap. He turned up the TV.

A tap, then a slap. A slow squeak followed, as something wet was dragged down the glass. He swallowed hard and muted the TV. A cracking noise came next, as one of the plant pots got broken. Not a pigeon. Definitely not. He grabbed his capture weapon just in case and approached the curtain. If a villain had chosen that night to try and make a house call, they had chosen very poorly indeed.

He drew back the curtain.

He stared. "Shit…"

The pale blue light from the TV pooled over her face. Cuts covered her skin and her eyes blinked slowly. Rain matted her hair to her forehead, her cheekbones prominent and lips chapped as they mumbled something.

He threw the screen door open . Her eyes fluttered at the sudden noise.

He knelt and tried to see where she was hurt. "Alex? Alex, what the hell happened?"

"Jumped by r-random thug. Got a ch-cheap shot in. C-Couldn't… Couldn't get to…" She groaned and coughed, wincing as blood bubbled past her lips. "So-Sorry."

"Don't be stupid." He scooped her up. She was so cold, her clothes soaked from the rain. "Where're you hit?"

"Left side. Knife." She blinked slow and leaned into him, her neck showing a strange mark. "He got m-me with some… weird… s-syringe too. Kinda… Kinda numb." He moved away from the sofa and got her to the bathroom, placing her in the tub and splashing her face with cold water as he dialed for Recovery Girl.

"She finally come home?" The old woman snipped down the phone upon pick up.

"Knife wound and some weird drug."

Only then did he notice the tears rolling down Alex's dirty face, creating two streaks of clean skin.

She shivered. "Th-They found me."

The League? He didn't say anything.

Alex sobbed, more blood oozed past her lips and trickled down her chin. "I ra-ran but got cornered… I messed up."

Shouta swallowed hard. "I think it was the League. Please–"

Recovery girl sighed. "I've already signalled my driver. Be with you in ten minutes. Keep her awake. Try and give her some water and get her to describe the symptoms. Come on Shouta, this is your girl, right?"

"Right."

"Dad…" Alex whimpered as her side began to be stained with red, the colour crept up her torn t-shirt. He tried to peel back the layers to see how bad the wound was. But he couldn't find it. The bleeding got worse, more ran from her lips and nose. Her eyes rolled back, body slumping like her strings had been cut.

Shouta dropped his phone and jumped into the tub, cradling her. She was limp, but somehow not heavy in his arms at all.

He patted her cheek. "Alex? C'mon look at me. Stay awake, you have to stay awake."

Her skin paled. No response. He tried to rouse her again, but with every word her skin began to turn grey. She got colder. Her breathing thinned.

"A-Alex?"

Soon enough her lips were white but the blood just kept pouring. Her hair started to turn white next, and her body withered in his hold. He shook his head and held tighter, but she just crumbled like his elbow had. Like wet sand falling away. She turned to dust, leaving only her bloodied clothes.

Her screams filled the air. "Dad!"

"Alex!" He sat bolt upright, reaching for nothing as he toppled to the floor.

He was in the living room. Alone. No dying Alex, no whitened hair and paled lips. No blood or dust, no empty clothes. His wide eyes stared at the ongoing random film. A different one now. He must have fallen asleep.

He blinked.

A glass of water and two painkillers sat on the table.

Someone had found him, or at least been there. He looked for Nemuri, hoping he hadn't worried her by not picking up his phone. But no. Not Nemuri, there weren't any missed calls either. There was no sign of anyone having disturbed anything else until he spotted his leftover take-out sitting on the counter. Alex. He got himself upright and looked for more signs, but nothing seemed out of place.

"Alex?" He called, voice cracked by his scream.

Nothing. Silence.

He stumbled to the kitchen as he tried to wipe his eyes free of sleep. He searched the apartment, but there was nothing. Her door seemed so heavy as he pushed it open, but the room lay vacant. He sighed and went to take the medication. If she had come back, she'd have found him in such a state. Something fluttered down from the table when he clasped the pills. A note?

_Never knew you were a drinker. Was I a sober streak? Take the pain meds and don't sleep on the couch. You know your shoulders will hate you in the morning, especially since the USJ. Daft old man._

It might as well have been a slap in the face. Not only had she found him, she tended to him. How often did she return? Had she been doing it for the past month and he simply didn't know? He checked the back of the paper just in case. He swallowed hard.

_I'm sorry I left the way I did. I was angry. We can talk later. Be home soon._

He sat down on the sofa and re-read both sides a few times. Eventually he couldn't anymore because his hand was shaking. He pinched himself hard, but he was definitely awake that time. He set down the note and hung his head. A light at the end of the tunnel. Shit. Somehow, it might all turn out fine. Not only was she alive, but she was willing to talk. Nemuri would say 'I told you so, darling'. Hizashi would likely break another phone mic by yelling with celebration. All Might… Well he'd be relieved. The old guy had been pretty torn up about their failed attempts at finding her.

But now, there was hope. Sooner rather than never, she might come home. He stopped and shook his head, downing the rest of the water. He made his way towards bed, rolling his aching shoulder. Hoping for her to return home might be premature. She said talk. Sure she mentioned being home, but it could only be for visits. He had no way of knowing what she'd want. He'd never fucked up that badly before. He would hope for everything but assume nothing.

Yet, despite everything, she apologised.

Nemuri was always right, wasn't she?

He smirked and flopped into his bed, noting the other set of painkillers and water on the nightstand. Alex… She was still too good to him. When, or if, she came home he'd do anything and everything to make it up. Even if it took ten, fifteen, twenty years or more. He'd make it up. The main thing was, he was getting a chance. His daughter was coming back to his dumb ass.

Nem would be so smug.

"See you soon, kid."

* * *

**ALEX POV**

I couldn't believe I found him like that. Not only was the balcony door open–idiot. He had fallen asleep slumped on the sofa, doing god knows what damage to his shoulders–double idiot. I made a point of cleaning out the cigarette dish on the balcony as well, and threw out any packets I found inside–triple idiot. I know Nem said I was good for Shouta, but I didn't expect him to fully self-destruct without me. On one hand it was touching, on the other it was bloody worrying. Never mind me punishing him, the man was having a thorough time doing it himself.

When I set the note and painkillers down in the living room, after the bedroom, he had started to shift in his sleep. I ran in case he woke with me still there, but locked the balcony from the outside with my power. Through the glass door I could just see him start to move, becoming agitated. His expression kept breaking into one of fear, worry, even pain; I have no idea what he was dreaming about, but it wasn't pleasant. I had to turn away. Maybe that's cowardly of me, but I'm not ready, not quite yet. I still have things to do.

The dark never made the balcony an easy dismount, but the rain just made it worse. Slippery as hell, to put it shortly. But I made it, and had scampered a few roofs away before dropping into an alley. I'll be home soon Shouta, just give me these last few days to try and get hold of Shigaraki. I'm so close. If I can just find him, and stop him, this will all be over. The threat won't matter, the risk of me being near you won't matter. I'll come home and we'll fix all that we broke between us. We'll watch stupid movies, go for coffee and bitch about the reporters you hate so much. I pause along the alley, watching the rain ripple a puddle as my heart is suddenly pounding. I step into a doorway and wipe my eyes.

Jeez there's no denying it, is there?

I miss him so damn much. I miss my Dad.

"World got you down, Gorgeous?"

I spun at the familiar voice. "Dabi?"

He held his arms out. "Seems so."

I lunge over and hug him tight, arms around his neck, feet left dangling. Just like the old days. He's always been so strong. A familiar face was just what the doctor ordered, so I cling for likely far too long. As I rest my head against his neck, he chuckles and moves into the doorway out of the rain.

"Guess that's a yes." His voice is so rough now, it's still him but clearly on the wrong end of a couple hundred cigarettes. I sigh, loosening my hold on him till I find the ground with my tip-toes. But he doesn't let me go fully. "What's happening?"

"Just some villain headaches."

His hold tightens. "Who's messing with you?"

I lay my head against his chest. "Not your fight, Dabi. It's fine, I can deal with it. But I just saw Eraser in a bad way and I miss him y'know?"

A sigh precedes a loosening of the hug. "You care too much y'know?"

"I do. You never let me forget it."

He chuckles, encouraging me to look up with fingers under my chin. Something's brewing in him, and I wish I knew how to avoid it, because my instinct tells me… it's not good. For him. For me. Maybe the world, I dunno. But now I care about him for more than our history. He's Sho's brother, right? Does Sho even know Dabi is alive? When did Dabi leave the Todoroki family? So many questions that I don't dare ask. He won't answer, and he'll only pull away from me faster.

I tilt my head. "How come you're here rather than Hosu?"

"Still investigating that opportunity I mentioned." He smirks and runs his hand into my hair. "You're not meant to join me though, are you?"

I don't think he was really talking to me anymore.

A ghost lingers in his eyes before he blinks, banishing it with a fresh smirk. "You gonna be okay, Gorgeous?"

"Of course. You? Not gonna end up on the six o'clock news are ya?"

"No idea." He winks before stepping out into the rain. "I hope we never meet on the field, Alex. Would really suck."

I lean against the door. "Or you could become a hero, instead?"

He laughs too hard and spreads his arms out, scarring on full show and grin broad. "I doubt the media would be keen on a patchwork freak like me."

"Fuck the media!"

"One broken camera at a time." He waves and stalks off, soon rounding the corner and disappearing. There and gone. The whole story of my friendship with Dabi summed up in three words. My head thunks against the door. I'd wait for the rain to lessen before moving. Between Dad being in pieces and Dabi being cryptic, I'm scattered.

I'll find you Shigaraki, I'll end you. And then I'll go home. Then, one day, if I'm really fucking lucky maybe I'll bring Dabi back from the brink. If I even can. That ghost in his pale blue eyes, it only got stronger every time I saw him. Should I tell Sho? I have no idea. I don't even know if it's true to be fair, it could be some delusion Dabi cooked up to justify his anger. I have no clue. I never seem to have much of one… do I?

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed, and I'll see you soon ^-^ as always either on the 2 week mark or earlier as I wanna update when I can atm for peeps stuck at home. Thanks to everyone who has faved, followed and reviewed! I love being able to respond to how people are finding the story and stuff, its great to hear from folks! Shoutouts below! Cheers!**

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**whirlpoolartist: **Thanks so much for leaving a review! Glad you're enjoying the fic :D :D Haha sorry about the almost tears, but very glad to hear the emotion is landing for you. That means a lot to me, so thank you very very much! Hope you enjoyed this update as well, and there's PLENTY more to come! Thanks again ^-^


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone! **

**In case you missed it, I buggered up the upload of Chapter 13 and there was a section missing at the start. It depicts Alex heading to Hosu, and a conversation between her and Dabi. If you haven't seen that, I recommend popping back and giving it a read, it sets some things up and gives some background! Apologies, I genuinely dont know how I managed to miss it out! Anyway, its there now for your reading pleasure :P enjoy! Or if you already have, yay!**

**On we go!**

* * *

**SHOUTA POV**

The note sat in his pocket, folded and refolded so many times it had already started to fray. As he gave the morning lecture, he ran his fingers over the torn corners. Soon. She would be home soon, that meant she might stay, and that meant she might need back into school. That complicated things. Nazu. The Principal didn't like that Alex wasn't keen on playing her part at the festival, now the sudden absence... Most of the faculty loved her, but the Principal didn't enjoy being unable to predict people. It made sense. Except that generally Alex could be predicted to usually do the most stubborn thing, like Shouta. A small part of him was proud of that. Another part found it more worrisome than anything else. Nemuri had gone to try her own persuasion. Hizashi would go after that. Shouta would try again if they both failed. The Principal would come round, they just had to do the right amount of grovelling first, and if all that failed, then they would call upon All Might. He had far more sway.

The bell rang. The students readied to head to their other classes, gathering books and chatting amongst themselves. All so normal. Shouta hadn't been sure whether to tell them about Alex's note or not, in case she was delayed, there was no point upsetting them further. Todoroki didn't go with the others. He slowly made his way to the podium as the door closed behind Midoryia, frowning at his shoes before glancing at Shouta.

Putting his best "blase teacher" foot forward, Shouta raised a brow. "Something on your mind, Todoroki? You have other classes to get to."

"Have you heard from her?"

The paper crinkled under Shouta's grip in his pocket. Todoroki and Alex had formed a connection during their time in school; between the hand-to-hand stalemates and conversations after class, they had created a bond. Shouta had to wonder if it had helped keep her back from that ledge. He also had no idea how much the boy knew.

He maintained his mask. "Why? Should I?"

"Perhaps." Todoroki hitched his bag higher. "I only…" The boy was unsure of himself, evident from the fact Shouta didn't recognise the look on Todoroki at all.

"If you feel you need to share something, I'd advise–"

"Only because you seem extra unsure today sir… But I think she's doing all right."

The kid was kind. Todoroki clearly didn't want to give information Alex wanted hidden, but also didn't want Shouta to suffer needlessly. Despite his prickish Father, despite the evident social struggles, kindness won out. It would have been incredible if not so sad at the same time. Had Alex seen that in Todoroki? Shouta bit back his smirk, of course she had. Why else would she have given Todoroki the time of day? Damn… Somehow, Shouta missed her even more.

Shouta nodded. "Appreciated."

"Sir." The boy made to move away before Shouta spoke again.

"Can I ask how you'd know?"

Todoroki shook his head.

Shouta smirked. "Fair enough, good to know she has someone she can trust."

"It's an important aspect, sir. I think you can appreciate that even more now."

"Indeed."

The boy knew enough for that look to set a chill in Shouta's bones. Damn. Todoroki didn't need his quirk to make someone feel like they'd been filled with ice. Apparently, the kid had a knack for guilt trips.

Shouta cleared his throat. "Well…" The paper's frayed edges tickled his fingertips and he decided kindness could go both ways. "I've reason to believe she might be returning soon. Though I'd appreciate that staying between us for now."

After a moment, a corner of Todoroki's mouth twitched upwards. "Thanks, sir."

"Get to class." Shouta waved the boy off.

As the door closed behind the boy, Shouta breathed out and leaned on the podium. Alex had good friends, kind friends, she had plenty more than Shouta's sorry ass to return for. Yet more reason to hope. Again, was that a good thing? Or another way for the universe to pull one over on him?

During the morning, he dealt with other classes and did his best to focus on his work. But when lunchtime came around, he couldn't bring himself to go find Nemuri or Hizashi. The fact they hadn't burst in on of his classes didn't bode well for their success with Nazu. Shouta nursed a black coffee and watched pupils milling around the campus, enjoying their lunch. Soon. She would be home soon.

The door slammed open.

"What's not a good plan?" Nemuri yelled, storming over and leaning on his desk, Hizashi close on her heels. "A plan involving hiding away from the two people who are trying to find you in order to give you some damn news, that's what!"

Shouta blinked at them both. How was being in his own classroom "hiding"? But beyond the lapse in logic, they were both grinning. His heart clenched and he got up from his seat slowly. They nodded.

He slumped back into his chair and put his head in his hands. "She can return to school?"

"Yeah, man!" Hizashi croaked, voice still on the mend.

Nemuri knelt by Shouta, tugging on his hair till he looked at her and found himself nearly mirroring her smile. Nearly.

She beamed. "The written exams have only just passed, so that wasn't hard to persuade the little dear on at all. Plus her coursework spoke for itself. She's a dedicated learner and came _right _back to theory work even when injuries held her back from hero training."

Hizashi chuckled. "Guy didn't have much to object to there."

Nemuri nodded. "The physical test is another matter… As you know, tomorrow we're dealing with the 1A students via the teamwork exercises. Alex isn't likely to return in time for one of those to be set up for her so… that was left as a bit of a grey area."

Shouta nodded, wondering if it would matter anyway. Anything that they were going to test in the tests tomorrow would have likely been shown by Alex in the USJ. Tactical thinking, use of her quirk. No she hadn't managed to get herself out without injury, but she had never intended to enter the fight… After a little nod from Thirteen that is. Beyond that, she had even held her nerve during the Festival incident. Surely there would be some kind of test, perhaps even at the Summer Camp itself? Maybe her performance overall? Monitored for the whole trip? Maybe. No doubt she would need to attend extra classes with a few of her classmates anyway, he didn't expect them all to pass tomorrow by any means. But neither did he intend to actually prevent them from attending the Camp, as he had led them to believe. It was too tempting to mess with them a little.

He laughed breathlessly. Alex, she had made him so proud he was fit to burst. She had outdone herself clearly, gaining respect (even if begrudgingly) from someone like the Principal.

He hoped soon came quickly.

* * *

**ALEX POV**

One thing I will never miss is the throng of a busy mall. Bloody hell this is mad. I squeeze in between people and dodge out the way of groups incapable of not walking in a line of three or more, until I lose patience for that and simply barge through. Go ahead, give me a dirty look, doesn't phase me, I have shit to do. Very important.

I'm buying a present for my Dad.

I peer into shop windows and meander round aisles, but I'm not getting very far. I don't know what to get, I'm not even very sure why this impulse has occurred to me. Maybe going home empty handed just feels weird. Because when it comes right down to it, when I'm fully honest with myself… I am entirely, totally, completely empty handed. My research, skulking around and 'investigating' had amounted to nothing. No trace of the League. No evidence of Shigaraki anywhere. So now I had to go home, tail between my legs and accept that yes, I am useless. I need help. I need them all to help me and help stop them being targeted. I can swallow that. Maybe. Eventually.

Bloody hell this place is heaving.

Why does anyone come here voluntarily?

Ending up in the main area of the mall I watch families milling around, I see friends laughing and catching up over ice cream. A couple kids seem to be on dates, their tentative hand holding making my hands curl into fists. So normal. Maybe it was high time I tried that side to life again. Normal. I look down at my hand, wondering who would ever want to hold mine; scarred, shaky, usually quickly retracted and shoved back in my pocket. Who would want to stroll through a place like this, laugh over an ice cream or simply sit and chat by a fountain. I purse my lips. Beyond the ridiculous notion, that also required someone to be okay with the target on my back.

Don't be selfish Alex.

For once, don't be so fucking selfish.

Taking someone's hand right now is the same as signing their death warrant.

Right?

Maybe. Maybe not. Okay… Fine... I'll admit… I'm still pretty confused on that front.

I grab something to eat and sit by one of the trees, wondering if I'm just dragging my feet. Dad doesn't need a present, in all likelihood the idiot is probably more excited about me simply being in the apartment. Or talking to him. When I visited, my room didn't look like he had even been inside. My laundry basket was empty, but had clearly been carefully chucked back in, rather than placed. My phone sat on the edge of my desk, about the right distance for him to reach and plonk it down. What did he think was going to happen? One toe inside my room and I poof out of existence? I sigh and scrumple the empty wrapping of my burger. No doubt the idiot had torn himself up far too many times. Yes, he screwed up in a big way. But to help me. He knew that. I guess the logic paled to the guilt–something I could fully understand.

I think we're both a bit stupid with these things.

Nemuri was once again proven right.

My side twinges. Dammit, not now. I place my hand there and take deep breaths; I had been walking carefully, there was no way I had busted my stitches. And the burger wasn't _that _big. I feel under my hoodie but the t-shirt is dry, no fresh blood. I relax and let the pain throb, slowly dimming. The wound wasn't anything dramatic; I slept in the wrong spot, woke to an angry drunk and failed to notice the damn dagger in his hand. Rookie mistake. I was always shit at protecting my right. The blade didn't hit anything important, at least I was still walking around so could assume as much, but damn if it didn't bleed for ages. Stupid body being over dramatic. I got gauze and thread etc. from a pharmacy and did the best I could in a public bathroom. But I never have been domestic–last time I tried to stitch a button back on my shirt Nemuri looked baffled at how I'd done it so wrong. But my stitches would do for now. No doubt Shouta could fix it once I was home. At least it had stopped stinging this morning.

After tossing the wrapping in the bin, I prepare to get up, to keep wandering till this weird knot in my gut is freed. Present or no present. But I stall. My hands are on my knees and I'm ready to go, but I can't. In front of me, sitting maybe seven metres away, is Shigaraki. But worse still, making my head pound in panic as my heart does back-flips, is his grip on Midoryia's throat. What the fuck? How had this happened? I grip my knees tighter and try to think. Come on. Think. Midoryia is in danger, you're right here and Shigaraki is out in the open. Save your friend, get rid of Shigaraki's threat. Simple… right?

Either the stars had aligned, or the universe likes to tease me. One wrong move and Midoryia will be turned to dust; just because Shigaraki had made my skin dissolve slowly, same with Shouta's elbow, didn't mean he had to. I had seen him dissolve people in seconds. Usually when he was bored. If he wanted, he could erase Midoryia from this world before I could blink. No. My friend. Midoryia's meant to do so many awesome things, and I know he can. But not if he's swept into a bin before he even turns sixteen.

Dammit. I can't even run over, my side will give and I'll be dribbling blood everywhere yet again. Think Alex, you can help Midoryia and stop Shigaraki. Yes. You can. This can be where the line is drawn, this can be where you claim freedom again. Right? Yes. Shit, how the hell am I meant to do that?

Midoryia notices me and his eyes go wide. He's speaking to Shigaraki, and when Shigaraki's hooded face turns towards him, Midoryia's green eyes look elsewhere. This is bad. Midoryia is shaking. Either from avoiding lashing out or from fear, either way my friend is on the brink.

Do something.

Fucking move.

I get up and meander back round the tree I'd been perched beside, I loop round the long way and end up behind Midoryia and Shigaraki. No one around has noticed what's happening. Of course not. To onlookers it's just a couple teenagers having a talk, maybe brothers ribbing each other. Who knows. Not their business. Not their concern.

Bloody hell.

I sit two seats over from Midoryia and try to hear, but Shigaraki's wiry voice falters below my grasp. I have no idea what he's taunting Midoryia with, but I can hear the grunts of frustration from my friend. Whatever is going on, it's not likely to end well.

Unless I can help.

But what can I do?

I get a seat closer, only one person between me and them. Maybe I can–

"Little Alex, I had wondered when I might bump into you." Shigaraki chuckles.

I look ahead, not bothering to evade.

The bastard might have seen me all along. Clearly he's on high alert. Not so much of a moron these days–I'd be impressed if it wasn't so damn inconvenient. Maybe I can rip his hand away in time. Maybe I can pinch an artery and get him to pass out after that. Possible yes, likely to avoid Midoryia dying, fairly high. But not guaranteed. I've never met Midoyria's mother, but I don't fancy the first time being me explaining how I failed to save her son's life.

Shigaraki continues. "I'm having a moment here with Midoryia and you're getting in the way of that… Then again maybe we've talked enough Midoryia. What do you think?"

Midoryia sucks a breath between his teeth. "Leave her alone."

Dammit Midoryia focus on your own neck right now.

"Ever the concerned hero." Shigaraki snorts. "There's been a lot going on in your absence little Alex."

Another voice appears. "Hey Izuku…"

Ura no.

What the hell are you doing here? Who's gonna appear out of nowhere next? Iida? Kirishima? Fancy jumping out from behind a bush into a death scenario? Had the whole class come to the mall or something? Shit. Shit think. Don't let Ura get hurt, don't let Midoryia get hurt. No one else dammit.

"Oh my, seems like your pals are reappearing Midoryia. My time to leave, remember what I said though, Midoryia. No funny business. Plenty people to kill." He chuckles and rises from his seat.

I can't let Shigaraki just walk away, he's right in front of me again. This isn't a roof, this isn't unstable ground. Here, I can take him down. I rise from my seat as well. In this crowd it would be very easy to lose him, but I can't allow that. Both for these people's safety and the fact I can't let him hang over me like a blade waiting to drop. Or my friends. Or my family.

That chapped grin makes me want to vomit. I wait a few steps then start to follow.

"Stay with Midoryia, Ura." I say, touching her shoulder before meaning to fall into stride with my prey. If I can get him outside, to a back alley or something. Then there wouldn't be any collateral damage. There wouldn't be–

Midoryia grabs my wrist.

Initially I wanna tug free, demand freedom and scold his interference. But then I see his face; the fear and the shaking. He's shivering, his hand is practically vibrating against my skin. His lips wobble, unable to form words yet.

I look round, noting Shigaraki's retreating form, but then he vanishes. Shit.

What should I do?

"Alex." Midoryia chokes, pulling me into the seat Shigaraki had just vacated. "Don't. He'll kill civ-civillians. Please, st-stay." He stares at the ground, still clinging to my wrist despite the awkward angle.

That right… I can't leave them, not now. Ura is shaking, knees ready to buckle any second till I hold her up and swap places with her, giving her the seat. I kneel in front of them both. I'd dealt with Shigaraki since I was a kid, his looming presence and unnerving creep factor still hit me hard, but it's bulldozing Midoryia and Ura's nerves right now. They need me more than I need to win. The threat of Shigaraki can be dealt with later, with help, with back up. Right. I clasp their hands tight and do my best to smile. We stay like that for a couple minutes, by which time Ura has managed to call the police and Midoryia is taking a full breath.

"I thought I was gonna lose it." He closes his eyes and frowns. I stay still, almost feeling like I'm intruding. I hadn't seen them in weeks, but suddenly I had ended up in the middle of their day. "Kept nearly letting my power go and just… and just…"

"Let loose." I nod, knowing how that felt, the pressure that built in my mind as panic took over. Though I hope my bruises and broken bones aren't applicable to Midoryia. His power punished him a lot in the beginning, but he's been getting better. I hope that's still true.

Ura squeezes my hand. "Alex where have you–"

"Not the focus right now." I smile at her and she nods, though looks annoyed. They'll all want answers, of course they will. But not here. Not now. Shigaraki just wandered into a public space and has clearly made some threats to Midoryia. He hasn't said what yet, but I can see it in his green eyes. Words were exchanged, and his world is never going to quite be the same. I'm sorry Midoryia. I'm so sorry.

Midoryia looks at my hand holding his and squeezes. "How do you deal with it?"

"Which bit?"

"Knowing his power was right there, like… like it's crawled under your skin already." He shivers and grits his teeth. "He didn't even use it but... "

"The threat is enough." I nod and settle a pressure against the back of his neck with my power, a barrier of sorts to block any wind or any sensation beyond the hold. He jolts but soon enough seems calmer. "It'll take a couple hours, but the tingling will go away, I promise. The fear of it… I'm afraid that sticks around a little more." I smile softly, it fading before his angry look.

"Why're you smiling?"

"I just wanted… to uh… to help, to uh comfort y'know?"

"You know way too much about it, about him." Suddenly Midoryia's grip on my hand feels like a vice. He leans forward. "Stop looking after everyone else first Alex. You… You can't… D-Dammit, if _this _is how it feels to be near him for ten minutes, I can't imagine what it's like to look back on years."

I try to tug my hand free. "That's not the–"

"Problem? Point?"

My mouth closes.

His eyes shine. "Yeah, I know you wanna shove it aside. But it kinda is the point, Alex. Shigaraki is upping his game. He's got a motive now, a driving force that's gonna make him into a whole new level of threat. You can't keep acting like he's just a nightmare under _your _bed. He's a threat to us all now."

Ura puts a hand on his arm. "Izuku…"

"Are you coming back?" He glares, but the shine makes it clear I read it wrong. It isn't anger, it's passion, fear, a want to protect. He bares his teeth. "Alex?"

"I… Y-Yeah. I am." I look down and thankfully his grip loosens, my hand flexing as I lay it on my lap, skin prickling. Someone took my hand, no hesitation, no fear. If anything, a frustration at my fear. My hesitation. "Sorry Midoryia."

He sighs and hangs his head, bumping mine a little. "I didn't mean to get so worked up. I just can't… Can't stand the idea of you trying to take that guy on alone. You're not alone anymore Alex, you gotta know that. Right?"

The hope in his voice. Like me seeing myself as alone was a poor reflection on him. Dammit Midoryia… you're too good.

I get up and smooth myself down. "Yeah. It's starting to become clear."

He looks up surprised, but then his bright smile breaks through and the world seems a little warmer again. "Thank goodness!"

The mall is closing, announcements asking for people to gather by the exits so that the police can conduct a search. Time to go. The other voices of the class are ahead, searching for Midoryia and Ura as the commotion builds. Mina carries too many bags, and Kaminari is sporting some new shades. Kirishima is laughing at something and Iida looks worriedly all around, lips pursed as he seeks his two friends that sit before me. My class. My friends. I wanna see them so bad, but I'm not ready for their questions, I'm not ready to be in the spotlight.

I clear my throat. "I need to get out of here whilst I still can."

Midroyia grabs my hand. "But you're serious, you're coming back?"

I nod and his grip loosens. "I am… I need to see Shouta first though. We need to talk, details need ironed out but… as far as I'm concerned, yeah. I'll be back real soon. Okay?"

They both nod and Ura bites her lip. No doubt she's feeling a little guilt about glaring earlier, but she has every right. They all do. I ran. I disappeared without a word. They had every right to be pissed at me for a long time. But again, conversation for another time.

I slink away before the others spotted them, and soon enough the police were there to ask questions as well. This would be on the news already no doubt. I had better head home, or else Shouta is going to be losing his mind all over again.

Okay… time to go home.

* * *

**SHOUTA POV**

A tap sounded at the window.

He kept stirring his tea, not even looking in that direction. He no longer even jolted at noises from the balcony. It was like the pigeons knew about his recurring nightmare and wanted to play tricks. Cheeky little shoits.

Another tap.

He took a long sip and ran a hand through his hair. It was nothing, it was always nothing. She said soon, that wasn't a timeframe, it could mean anything. Yet he found himself growing worried. And there had been some kind of commotion at a mall–

A tap, then a slap.

Shouta set his tea down.

A slow squeak followed, as something wet was dragged down the glass. That was far too familiar, and he was certain he was awake.

"Please no." He dashed over and threw open the screen door.

"Gah!" Alex stumbled, hopping on one foot, having apparently been leaning on the door as she cradled the other foot. "Son-of-a-bitch… stupid railing… fucking rain… Shitting hell..."

"Alex you're–" he jolted as he noticed the red patch on her hoody. Injured. But upright, speaking and able to hop, so it couldn't be too bad. He hoped. She lowered her foot and winced, flexing her ankle.

She grit her teeth. "Either there's a call for a bigger balcony, or non-slip railing. Fuck that stings."

"Agreed."

She sighed. "Sorry for the commotion."

He stepped aside. "You coming in?"

She nodded and stepped in, shuffling out of her shoes immediately and limping to the kitchen to perch on the island. The ends of her fingers were pinked by the cold rain, like the end of her nose and cheeks. Her hair was soaked like her hoody and jeans, and she soon shivered.

He closed the door and drew the curtains, having no need to allow the outside world to see his lights on. In all likeliness the lights hadn't made a difference to her. But they had to him. Knowing they _might _guide her home had helped. Anything had helped.

She kneaded her ankle. "Can I grab a shower before we jump into the awkward reunion?"

"Sure." He went to the cabinet. "Take some pain meds first, between that ankle and whatever you did to your side, you must need it."

"Mm." She didn't have it in her to argue, he wasn't sure whether to be relieved or not.

He passed over a couple pills and some water, setting them down on the counter to avoid any awkward momentary touches. When he first brought her home, when she was a kid, they passed everything via the counter. Skin to skin contact made her nervous, set her into fresh shivers and checking round corners. The counter became an unsaid rule for the first six weeks. The corner of her lips twitched as she saw his actions, and he dared to hope that it came across as endearing, rather than pathetic.

"Thanks." She took the pills, getting down from the counter before shuffling towards her bedroom, presumably to get fresh clothes. Her socks left wet patches as she went.

Once the bathroom door closed he breathed out and leaned on the counter, head against his arms. He was awake. She came home. She even spoke. Yes, she had an injury, and yes she looked too thin, but all in all she looked well. Strong. He smiled and thunked his head off the countertop, he should have expected no less. But he couldn't deny the news about Shigaraki appearing in that mall had shaken him. Of all times for the bastard to suddenly be in public, it was when Alex was meant to be coming home. The universe wanted to give Shouta a heart attack clearly.

About ten minutes later, having straightened himself out, he heard her shut off the water. How the talk was going to go, he had no idea. Alex had every right to rip him several new ones, to go entirely on the attack and vent all her anger. He had prepared for that. But her demeanour in coming into the apartment hadn't exactly been "fury and fire", so he wasn't sure. Regardless, he had texted Nemuri and Hizashi to let them know of Alex's return; they wouldn't come round till asked, but he knew they wanted to know she was safe. Part of him though, wanted them there. A buffer, a means to break the ice. But that was cowardly, and he knew it.

A thud made his eyes flick to the bathroom door.

"Fucking hell…" She groaned before there was another thump.

Slowly he approached the door, and as a third thump sounded, he knocked lightly. "Can… Can I help?"

She sighed and shuffling approached the door, it opened to reveal her towel swaddled form, hot water pinked face and hair all spiked from being partly dried. "You still got that stitch-kit in the medical box thingy?"

He nodded.

She looked down for a second and then back up with a slight glare. "Don't make fun of my attempt beforehand, but… I could do with a steadier hand for the redo on my side."

She needed his help. No. She wanted his help.

Shouta did his best to not lose his shit right there and then.

He cleared his throat. "Chuck on some clothes then give me a shout, just roll up your top, right side, yeah? Below your ribs?"

She nodded. "Fuckin' observant as ever…"

He dared to smirk. "Obviously."

She closed the door and he got the kit, flexing his hands in the hope they might stop shaking. About two minutes later she called out and he headed inside the bathroom, where she was perched on the edge of the bath. Her t-shirt sat bunched up under her arms, exposing her stomach and ribs and back. Her sweatpants hung loose, and the lines of her ribs were too prominent. He swallowed those concerned for now. Focus. The cut ran along her right side, pink and angry, the stitches she had done on the street weren't so bad considering past efforts, but they weren't great either. Blood trickled, hitting the toilet paper she held underneath.

He knelt beside her and took out the tweezers, cleaning fluid, cotton buds, bandages, stitch glue and some fresh thread with the needle. The cleaning fluid smelt deadly as ever, sloshing against the cotton buds and staining them a medicinal blue. He tilted his head and she nodded, biting her lip in preparation.

Even so, she gave a barking whimper and then a growl. It really did sting like hell.

He dabbed the wound. "What happened?"

"Freak show fancied my sleeping spot. Y'know I'm shit at covering this side in a fight." She sighed and ran a hand through her damp hair.

He kept dabbing, getting a new bud as he started to remove her old stitches. Despite the obvious lost weight, there weren't obvious signs of any other injuries. He wondered if his subconscious had kept her fighting issues in mind, that being why he imagined the wound on that side in his nightmare. Was it worth mentioning? No. Too familiar. It would sound weird, she had no reason to know about his sleeping issues. He wasn't the focus. She was. The wound will have no doubt bled a lot at the time, but it wasn't too deep. Painful no doubt, but not nearly deep enough to hit vitals.

After a final swipe with the cleanser, he threaded the needle. "You want a towel to bite on?"

"Nah, it's fine." She shrugged and her hands curled, nails likely biting into her palms. She used to do that with nightmares, ending up with little half moons all over her palms by morning.

He worked carefully but quickly, pressing a bandage into place afterwards. She had been steadily bleeding until the new stitches and glue had been applied. The glue would simply help the wound clot properly, dissolving on its own next time she showered. But it came as no surprise when she wavered on her seat. Between lacking food, sleep and blood loss, she probably had barely fumes left.

He pulled her top over the bandages. "Make it to the bedroom yourself? You need some sleep, kid. We can talk once you're rested."

"Mm…" She nodded, getting up and stumbling a bit, but holding herself up on the sink and waving his hand off. "S'okay Shouta, I got this. Thanks for the… For the stitches. I'll… Can we talk… In the morning?"

"Of course." He stayed nearby as she walked to her room, glad to not hear the lock slide across before she flopped into her bed. Soon enough she was breathing deep, asleep as soon as hitting the pillow. He smiled and laid his head against the door. "Welcome home."

* * *

She slept for two days, only appearing to use the bathroom or eat some toast before disappearing again. He allowed it, they could talk when she had rested, no doubt she had barely slept for her three weeks away. Having been sleeping rough, she wasn't sleeping deeply. Occasionally he checked on her, hearing her mumble in her sleep or move things with her power. If he opened the door, he would see her eyes flutter, her body shifting with every sound. Uneasy. Scared. Nervous. Whatever it was, it had a firm grip on her. Shouta sat nearby her door and kept his quirk ready if he heard her cry out–she had already dismantled the shelving unit, and he didn't want her to accidentally hurt herself instead. He tried his best not to think of what she had been dealing with to cause such uneasy sleep, she would tell him when she wanted. If she wanted. With any luck it was just the streets in general...

Nemuri and Hizashi were being patient, but the texts grew more frequent.

As the third day came, early morning, he heard Alex pause before returning to her room. He had been dozing on the sofa after reading the paper, so he stayed still as he heard her approach. He wondered what she would do.

"Stupid old man…"

The draping of a blanket over his slumped body made his heart clench. Even then, simply seeing him sleeping without a blanket, she was compelled to look after him. The failure that drove her away would likely never cease to sting entirely. He blinked and shifted, as though roused by the blanket and not eavesdropping.

She stared, caught out completely. He gave a small wave and she returned it, moving to perch on the armchair across the coffee table.

She played with her pajama t-shirt sleeve. "Your shoulders are gonna hate you for sleeping there."

He gave a nod. "Probably."

Her eyes didn't linger for long, soon returning to the fascinating loose thread. A new cut ran along her cheek and an old bruise on her jaw. Cheekbones were more prominent, and her hands shook as she picked at her top.

She nibbled a biscuit left on a plate beside his coffee. "Did you get my note?"

"Mhm." He sat up and leaned forward on his knees.

"You seemed to be having a pretty messed up dream when I came in." She kept nibbling. He nodded again. She lowered her hand. "What was the nightmare about?"

He hadn't intended to explain, but as she asked… "You."

She flinched and gave a breathless laugh. "Still think I'm a villain, hm?"

"Of losing you." He clarified and her smirk faded. She chewed slowly, refusing to raise her eyes again. He cleared his throat. "You turned up bloodied and poisoned. I couldn't save you."

"Don't need you to save me, Mister."

"Thought we agreed on Shouta?"

"Thought we agreed on no collars?" She moved to sit on the chair properly and clasped her hands. He closed his mouth. She had him there. Her knuckles were bruised and there were a couple new scars on the backs of her hands. "Never seen you drink before, now I find you passed out on the sofa with half a bottle of scotch? Was I a sober streak or something?"

"I said I got the note."

"I never heard the answer though, did I?"

Shouta shrugged. "Just an attempt to stop the nightmares."

"How long you been having them?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "How long were you gone?"

It was all too easy to recall the look of outrage and hurt in her eyes that day he got Hitoshi to make her answer the questions. Clean cut betrayal. Of all the expressions he had seen pass her face, he lamented it most. Even when she had been distraught at seeing him in pain during the USJ, or suffering her own injuries. Nothing came close to how much he loathed knowing he hurt her that deeply with his actions. Nothing would fix that completely, even if she did come home and somehow manage to forgive.

A silence hung between them; the kind that usually followed him explaining what went wrong on patrol, or her trying to justify some stupid move with her training. It was almost nostalgic. Any second now, he expected to wake up again, in his own bed, drowning in an empty apartment.

"I hated you." She whispered, biting her lip in an attempt to hide the wobble.

"I know."

Her frame tensed, and he guessed she didn't like voicing her honesty. In all likeliness she probably expected him to argue, to debate. But he couldn't. He agreed that he had been terrible. Eventually he would help her know that. Perhaps even trust it.

She sniffed. "You had no right to drag those things out of me."

"I know."

She grit her teeth. "But do you understand that? Do you understand why I left?"

"I do." He didn't waver when she met his eyes. "Regardless of justification… I fucked up. I took your trust in me and I fucked it up in a need to understand."

She shivered. "Correct."

He got up and put the kettle on for some tea, offering her one of the blankets from the cupboard as he returned. She took it and wrapped it round herself. He made them fresh drinks and left hers on the table, steaming gently.

His hand shook as he set his own down. "Am I correct in hoping I heard you use past tense for the hatred?"

She gave a slow nod. "You are."

"Thanks. That's more than I deserve."

She bit her lip. "I… I should also say that I understand why you did it."

He did a double-take as he took his own seat. It had been his hope that she might eventually understand, but he hadn't expected it without her grilling him. Tears rolled down her nose. He settled on the sofa, the side closer to her, but stayed very still, afraid to spook her. Or to let his guilt swallow her words.

She continued. "Over the last few weeks I… I put myself in your stupid shoes." She paused and glared. "Your stupid, block-headed, stubbornly shitty and kinda cruel shoes."

He nodded. All fair.

Then she continued. "If I found you on the roof, thinking like I was, I'd have been scared, I'd have wanted to know the truth. I-I was an idiot on that roof, and I drove you to a stupid place. We both fucked up."

He just stared, unable to believe his luck. Not only was she a great kid, she happened to also be far too good a person for him to have dreamed. Eventually she looked up again. She sniffed and winced, putting a hand to her side as she grit her teeth.

"I'm sorry I left. It w-was childish. But I… I wanted to get some space. To think."

"I always said you could leave." He got her more pain meds. "Just wished I hadn't pushed you to doing it."

She nodded and held her hand out for the pills, blocking him putting them on the table. He hesitated, but set the pills into her palm. Her hands were a little cold. He returned to his seat as she sipped her tea and took her medicine. A few moments later, her breathing steadied.

She bit her lip again. "I have to confess something though…"

He shuffled forward slightly. "Go ahead."

"I didn't manage to find them."

He blinked. He had no idea what she was talking about.

Alex put her head in her hands. He tried to translate her words, but he came up empty. At least he hoped he did. Had she been tracking Shigaraki the whole time?

She sucked a breath between clenched teeth. "I couldn't find a fucking trace of Shigaraki's base or his stupid League. Not till I went and bumped right into him."

"You're insane for trying." He groaned and scraped his hair back. "Were you at the mall?"

She nodded.

He hung his head. "Alex, what would you have done if you _had _found the League?"

"S-Something."

Shouta ignored every instinct telling him to scold the bold move, to admonish her for being so brazenly foolish. She looked so small. So he also ignored the other instincts, the ones screaming at him not to go near her, every old habit telling him to just stay put and let the girl thaw out at her own pace. That hadn't worked before. He nearly lost her to that instinct. And he couldn't lose her again. He went over, knelt by her and pulled her close.

She trembled, but didn't move away.

He ran a hand up and down her back. "Alex I know my questions will have sent you through a loop, but it's not like I thought you were working with them."

"S-Sounded like it."

"Dammit, I was just scared there were things going on that they were using against you." He held tighter, wishing he could hug the shivering away. The idea of her tormenting herself for another three weeks, thinking she had to take it all on alone in order to prove her innocence. He rather wished the guilt would stop piling up–he wasn't tall enough.

She sniffed. "I'd have stopped them."

"You're one kid." He met her glare when he leaned back. "Don't go being stubborn now. Just know that I didn't expect you to take down a villain syndicate, okay?"

Her glare softened. "Sure."

She tugged him back into the hug. They stayed like that until she had stopped trembling. It took a while, not that he minded. Having her in the same room was great, to be able to hold her again was pure joy. Alex was his daughter. He was glad to feel that typical nuzzle into his collarbone, to hear that sniff and soft cough before her hands curled into his jumper, holding tight. Old habits really did linger. Even when he had fucked up so badly. His heart ached.

He looked down, gently brushing her hair from her face. "You don't have to apologise for leaving by the way. Fully justified."

"You're not angry?"

"If I was, it was with myself. By now I'm just… I'm just glad you're back in one piece. Or mainly." He added with a gesture to her side.

She smirked and nodded before another wince. "I could have got him in the mall, I could have. But I didn't. Midoryia asked me to stay. He was… Well he was really shaken up."

"I'll bet."

He handed her the tea and grabbed his own; for a few moments they simply sat and sipped in the quiet. But the question kept pulling on his tongue. He had to ask, regardless of how much it scared him.

He set his mug down, loosening his hold on her, just in case. "Alex… Are you coming back?"

"I still can?"

He raised a brow, but her worry was real. No sass. No smirk. Just complete uncertainty. The nonchalance had melted as she drank her tea. All that remained was an unsure, shivering child. Even when he first met her, first took her in, she hadn't looked that lost. Or she had been better at concealing it.

He set her mug onto the table before scooping her into his arms, blanket and all. "Of course you can come back, this is your home as long as you want it, kid. And I'm so fucking glad you do still want it."

She laughed through a sob. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

"I'm so sorry Dad." She mumbled, gripping his jumper.

He held her close, heart set to burst with gratitude. The fates had been kind to him a second time. He got a second chance. He hoped he wasn't about to wake up.

He pressed his lips to her hair. "How's that side feeling? You looked in pain before."

"Stupid stitches… It'll be just bruising. Another day, another scar, right?"

"Another survival." He smirked and she grinned.

For a moment, he dared to hope.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoyed! Thanks to everyone who has faved, followed and reviewed! You guys are awesome, and I love being able to respond to readers! Shoutouts below as always! It's so great having a connection to readers! Especially when they spot my mistakes, THANK YOU! **

**See you soon with a new update ^-^ as I start to catch up with myself, I may need to slow down the updates to the bi-weekly status they were meant to be originally, but I shall, as always, keep you folks posted on what's happening! See ya!**

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**Proguest: **I'm glad you're liking the Alex and Todoroki interactions, I am having so much fun writing them. Todoroki is a lot of fun to write in general tbh, he's so reserved I have to look for those tiny details to make emotion clear haha, as I want him to be as in-keeping with his character as possible of course ^-^ thanks for reviewing! Hope you continue to enjoy!

**Zikashigaku: **I'm so so glad that Alex and Shouta's relationship works for you! The Father daughter dynamic is so fun to work with! I hope you enjoyed how it developed with the Shigaraki situation ^-^ and yes, Alex is very very stubborn haha. Silly gal. Haha which Attack on Titan story did you try out? Thanks for coming back for more punishment lol! But I will say, its a different fandom, with a different tone, BUT I make no promises for how this ends :P but I do promise that there is PLENTY still to come! Thanks so so much for reviewing, made my day!


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone! Time for another update! **

**Enjoy! Again more details which I do not know to be cannon etc, they are a mix of head cannon and things I've seen around about the internet in terms of images etc. they MIGHT be canon, I have no clue nor want to know. Warning applied.**

* * *

**ALEX POV**

Shouta told me the class were meeting at the pool. It seemed like a good idea to appear before heading to the summer camp, no point in causing a ruckus on that day. I hold my bag close and shuffle closer. They're all chatting and laughing, enjoying their holiday time. Maybe I'll just be in the way? I sigh. I'm being silly. They'll be glad to see me. Yeah, I'm sure they will.

I'm glad Dad got me a school suit, all the girls are wearing theirs, it would have been super awkward if I wore my bik–

"Holy shit is that Alex?" Mina has amazing eyesight, I've barely come round the corner.

I give a meek wave to the now entirely staring class. "Hey guys…"

When I walked back into their group I expected them to give me the cold shoulder, the silent treatment, or worse to actively scold me. Instead, a wall of movement surges at me and whilst Kirishima grips my shoulders and grins, the rest throw questions.

Ura. "Why didn't you call me?"

Mina. "How'd you get the badass new scar?"

Bakugo. "Fuckin' finally ya dumbass! Don't think I'm letting this hypocritical shit slide! Now who's goin' it alone, huh?!"

Momo. "Did you sort things with Mr Aizawa?"

Kaminari. "Dude eat something!"

Jiro. "Shut the fuck up Kaminari! Alex don't leave us with Mr Aizawa like that again he became even more of a tool."

Iida. "How did you find the written exam? Have you taken it?"

Midoryia. "You're back in time for the summer camp. That's great!"

Kirishima. "You can't just ghost out on us like that! Don't do it again, got it?"

Mineta. "Man that suit makes your boo–"

I stopped listening.

But I'm stunned into silence; they missed me. They were worried. I hug them all, and pat Mineta's head. Bakugo punches my arm, and I jab him in the kidneys. Kirishima swings me round in a circle. I do my best, and do in fact manage to keep the tears at bay. My friends, I never should have doubted them.

"Be careful!" Iida scolds. "We are near a pool, remember. The surface could be slippery!"

Ura taps my arm as the group disperses back to what they were doing before. She smiles. "Thank goodness you're back, Mr Aizawa's been in _such _a bad mood since you left."

I bit my lip. "Sorry about that. Not my intention."

She hesitates, but then pulls me into a tight hug. "I'm sorry I was weird at the mall. I–"

"Don't be daft." I hug tighter. "We're good, yeah?"

She sniffs. "Yeah!"

"Right then, no more tears, let's have some fun."

She grins and leads me to where the girls had been sorting themselves into teams for some volleyball. It seems like the boys are more focused on actual training. I've got plenty of work to be doing, and a small part of me wonders if I should sneak over to the boys instead. But no, dor now, I'll simply play. I have plenty time to hit the training grounds later. Not to mention camp.

As Momo explains rules I note Sho staring, I give a small wave and he returns it, before promptly returning to his conversation with Iida and Midoryia. I think he's glad to see me, though he was absent from the welcome party. I wonder why…

The water is perfect. The girls laugh, we play, we talk. They've all been great, they had helpful internships and fascinating mentors. Tsu especially had some excitement, and Jiro as well. Both had up close and personal experiences with villains. I guess I missed out on quite the experience.

Everyone takes a break for some orange juice, courtesy of Iida's foresight. Perfect. I find an empty cooler when looking for my own, but turn to one being held out by Sho, frost maintained all over the can. I grin and take it, noting how Midoryia and Iida have appeared over his shoulder.

Midoryia edges closer to me. "Uh… Alex?"

"Mm?"

"Can I ask you something about um… recent events? Though not the mall recent but um still recent."

I blink and look across the three of them again. Oh right. Of course. Hosu. I had planned to ask them about what happened after I left, but now the tone has dipped into the awkward realms and I find my tongue stalled. Did they not want to talk about it? Was it too harrowing for them to look back on?

I nod slowly and we move to the side of the pool area. "Of course guys, ask me anything you like. I was uhm… planning on asking you guys something too? Probably the same thing?"

Midoryia blushes. "Yeah, we uh… Well I don't think anyone else knows you were there that night, not officially, so we figured we should fill you in. The uh… Well, we're not meant to–"

"I saw that Endeavour got the credit, so I figured some legal bullshit went down?" I raise a brow, trying to help my nervous friend out. Give the man something to fight for and he's all focus and determination. Give him a subject to talk about without that immediate pressure? He's all blush. In a way, I kinda hope that never changes.

Sho smirks, Midoryia continues to blush brighter somehow and Iida shakes his head.

Iida sighs. "Delicately put as ever, Alex. But yes. Legal steps have been taken, and we are under strict orders to remain secretive about what occurred that evening. Todoroki was kind enough to confirm to me and Midoryia that you were present in the alley. We had our suspicions, but he confirmed."

I nudge Sho.

He dips his head. "I mentioned that you might have been."

"So is this me being told to stay shushed as well?"

They all nod, though Iida and Midoryia rather more.

Sho traces the tiling with a toe. "As far as anyone is to know, my Father saved the day."

"Shithead will have eaten that up no doubt." I rock back on my heels, sticking my tongue out at Iida's double-take. "Fine, I'll say nothing. You all doing okay though? It was pretty intense."

Iida nods, adjusting his goggles without needing to. "Indeed, I believe we are all well recovered. My arms remain a little stiff, but my physio goes well, thank you." He then clears his throat. "I would also like to thank you for your efforts."

I blink as he grows more agitated.

Midoryia is nodding again. "You really helped us out, Alex. I wasn't sure at the time but yeah… Once Todoroki mentioned seeing you, I realised that none of us lost as much blood as we would have without your help. You really–"

I hold up my hands. "Whoa, guys calm down. I was just in the right place at the right time."

Sho raises a brow. "Yes but you needn't have got involved. Just accept the thanks, Alex. We're not taking it back."

I roll my eyes. "Okay, okay. Accepted. Bunch of kiss-asses."

Iida bows. "I also apologise for the terrible manner in which you saw me act Alex, I will seek to repair the damage I have done to–"

"Iida you are hardly helping the whole 'keep things under wraps' situation." I take note of a third of the class now looking at us in confusion.

Iida starts flapping his arms around, speaking far too loudly. "It is a good moment to have you reunited with us Alex, the class scenario is now returned to normal!"

They all quickly lose interest and I chuckle with Midoryia and Sho. Iida knew how to cover his tracks at least.

"I'm just glad you seem back to your normal self, Iida. How's your brother doing?"

"He'll soon be released from the Hospital to rest at home, thank you."

I smile. "Good. You taking his name still?"

"Indeed, though I seek to now live up to it after my–"

"Shut up." I wave my hands. "You are, despite the mannerisms of being middle-aged, a teenager. You got twisted up, I of all people can understand that. Just… be kind to yourself and give yourself time."

He nods and takes his leave, going over to no doubt lecture Kaminari and Mineta on their ongoing ogling session at the girls whom have enjoyed a few minutes of sun-bathing. Normality. It's surrounding me with every moment, and I feel an ache deep in my chest as I realise how much I'd missed my class. Except Mineta. Duh. But the rest, I hadn't realised how much they had become parts of my day-to-day.

Midoryia kneads his crooked hand. "So are you back properly, Alex? As in, back to school and everything? Will you be coming to camp?"

"Yes, yes and yes." I grin at his excited look, if anyone could make me feel welcome, it was that freckled wonder. I ruffle his hair. "Looking forward to training with everyone again. No doubt you're chomping at the bit for extra training time."

He grins and then jolts when Ura calls him over. The tell-tale blush takes hold before he moves away, my wink not going unnoticed by Ura as she soon matches Midoryia's pink shade. I look back to Sho and find his eyes glued to my shoulder. My scarred shoulder. I put a hand there, budging him from whatever train of thought had him so engrossed.

I tilt my head. "Enjoying the view?"

He frowns. "Sorry, I didn't mean to stare."

"It's fine, it's pretty fucking gross."

He shakes his head. "Not at all. I was just…"

I wait, his awkward nature having apparently not changed at all. Again, the familiarity is welcomed. But seeing Sho again… Dabi's words echo in the back of my mind. Should I tell Sho about that potential connection? But what if it isn't even true? Dammit. This isn't easy.

His eyes linger on my shoulder again, a faint blush appearing. "No one else except Midoryia really has scars. They don't really get it."

Dabi fades from my mind. Right now, I can't confirm a damn thing. So for now, I won't stir up unnecessary trouble for my friend.

I resist the urge to reach out and touch his scarring, instead I just lift his hair slightly from that side of his face with my power. "You're not telling me a pretty-boy like you is feeling self-conscious?"

Not to mention the fact that there was no way anyone was looking at his face when that body was on display. What little was revealed at the Sports Festival had nothing on this. I don't mean to objectify but my god, I can't help but consider how much harder I should be training. The guy looks carved from marble.

He scratches the back of his neck. "I just wondered how you feel about being so exposed in a situation like this. You seem calm enough, but I know you're a decent con-artist too when it comes to your emotions."

I release his hair. "Damn, you're getting wise to me."

"I like to think so." He smirks.

I shrug. "They all know I have the scarring, hell they saw me get them." I then let my fingers slip under my suit strap, tracing a jagged line where one of my back scars sneaked towards my shoulder. "But I'll admit I'm glad to have this full suit to cover some other ones."

He runs a hand through his hair, shifting it back in front of his own scar. "Other ones?"

"Let's just say my past with Shigaraki left a few reminders. Plus the scarring from the streets, a couple of knife encounters gone wrong and a car window being smashed at the wrong moment, not to mention the bullet-wound from when me and Shouta met." I put my hands behind my head, blowing my cheeks out as I list things off. I sound like a manual for how not to preserve your skin.

He's staring. I said too much.

I cringe. "Sorry. Over-share. Just figured it might make you feel better if I–"

"Once again I feel like such an idiot." He sighs, closing his eyes. "I'm moaning about this thing and you're–"

"Stop comparing." I flick his forehead and Mina cracks up from where she's still lying with the girls. No doubt I'll be grilled on what I've been talking to Sho about, Mina was born to be nosy.

Sho rubs the spot I hit.

I keep going. "You're allowed to feel self-conscious Sho, seriously. Just because I have little capacity to care anymore, doesn't mean you can't. I never want you to feel you're not entitled to feel things just because I might technically have felt worse."

"Technically?" His brows disappear under his hair. "Alex you're beyond weird."

I throw my hands up. "Well done, gold star, you fucking noticed!"

"Language!" Iida snaps and I flip the bird at him for good measure. A couple other students crack up and gather for more fun in the pool.

I lower my hands and smile at Sho who looks marginally less confused. "We all have different stuff to deal with Sho, how about we just agree to help each other deal however we can, whenever we can?"

"Sounds… Sounds good." He nods. "By the way, how're things with you and Mr Aizawa?"

"We're… We're good." I look at my feet, wiggling my toes. "We both messed up, and we're both gonna work hard to repair the damage but… At the end of the day he's still a good guy. He's still…"

"Still, your Dad?"

I hum, cheeks feeling warm. "Yeah."

Sho nudges my foot with his, bringing my attention back to him. He tilts his head. "Glad to hear it."

"Yeah? Don't think I'm being a pushover?"

He snorts. "Not sure that term would ever suit you."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should. Plus, I think you have a pretty healthy relationship with him. You guys seem to actually talk… well… most of the time." He rolls his eyes and holds a hand out to shake. "Glad to have you back, Alex."

I take his hand, holding firm. "Glad to be back, Sho."

Then we part, heading to our respective groups.

It was all about to kick off again before suddenly the proverbial storm cloud of Shouta appeared. Time to close the pool. Time for home.

"Ready to go?" Shouta passes me my towel and I roughly dry my hair.

"Yeah, sounds good."

"I know you were wanting to chat to All Might sooner rather than later, so it might interest you to know he's in his office."

I peek from under the towel. "But it's not school time?"

"He likes to stay busy when he can't be doing Hero work." Shouta shrugs. "I'll need to double check the pool's been closed properly, so I can just meet you by the car?"

"Sounds perfect." I nod and then sling on my joggers and hoody. I pause before leaving though, jogging after him and tapping his shoulder. "Thanks for today, Dad. I think I needed this."

He nods. "Was good to see you with them again, even if they are especially noisy with you around."

I shove him towards the pool and turn to make for All Might's office. The school is empty, my steps echoing up the stairs. I'd missed a lot, and had to sit my written exams the day before the pool, squeezing them in on the kindness of the faculty. My physical part of the exam was being 'evaluated' apparently. I had no idea what the hell that meant, but I know I'll catch up. I have a teacher at home after all.

My meeting with the Principal had already happened. There had been pressing matters to attend to; mainly, my telling off. He gave his version of a scolding which was a very long-winded and confusing speech, and then announced my reinstatement as a student. Simply a formality as I already knew I was back on the course, but I think he likes to feel important. I'm afraid I still don't trust him after the Festival incident. Using me as a mascot never got anyone into my good books. And he gave Shouta permission for the Hitoshi incident, and it's not like he was in an emotional state like Dad. He was cold and calculating, probably only saw it as a risk assessment. The Principal… Nah, not my favourite.

Not that I could claim to be in anyone else's good books; namely a tall dark-haired beauty and the blonde loud ray of energy always at her side. My fourth morning back home, a knock rapped on the door of the apartment and before I even had the door properly open a flash of black hair and then long blonde hair had smothered me. Sandwiched between Nemuri and Hizashi, I patted their arms as I literally couldn't move otherwise.

Nemuri squeezed. "You stupid girl, how dare you not call once. Do you have any idea how _messy _Shouta got without you here? Ugh don't you spook out on us again, y'hear?" She kissed my head. I patted her arm again and finally was allowed to take a full breath.

"Sorry Nem."

"What about me, girl? I missed you too!"

"Sorry Hiz." I chuckled and he blew a raspberry against my forehead. I would always be ten to those two. A small part of me almost hopes that's the case actually. Hizashi's throat has healed well and he can tentatively use his quirk again. Even now, heading for All Might's office a couple days later, I can't help but smile. They really are my family. And they really don't see me as a burden. Perhaps I should start keeping that in mind, hm?

My steps slow as I approach All Might's office door. I had been actively avoiding thinking about it too much in case I lost my nerve. All Might would likely be angry. Or would it be worse than that? Would he be disappointed? Oh god, please no.

My hand shakes as I knock.

"Who is it?"

"Alex."

"Come in." He calls, voice softening to his withered form.

In front of me there was no need for the full form. I'm glad I still have that much of his trust. That's encouraging. I slink inside and close the door. Then I stall facing it, biting my lip. Why am I so nervous? Oh right, because I sassed him and peaced out. I likely made him feel totally accountable for my disappearance. I used him. Fuck sake.

"You planning on staying over there the whole time?" His chair creaks as he stands up, and I finally manage to turn myself around, eyes on the floor. "Up here, kiddo."

"I'm so sorry." I breathe, nails biting into my palms. "I was such a–"

"Kid." He chuckles, and when I finally manage to look up, he's smiling. Not in the bravado sense, but in the forgiving one. Damn I don't deserve these people.

"But–"

"You were upset and angry. As a kid you shouldn't have to think beyond that. I'll admit that had I known the full circumstances at the time, I'd have never let you go but…" he scratches the back of his head, big blonde hair ruffling. "We're good."

Only then do I realise what he means. Full circumstances. Oh.

I swallow. "Shouta told you about the roof?"

"He explained why he had pushed so hard, yes. Me and Midnight were giving him quite a hard time. So I think he possibly said it to settle our minds, and partially to get Midnight to calm down." He shakes his head, before beckoning me closer. "Please don't look so ashamed."

"Can't help it..."

"Well you shouldn't be." He shrugs. "But I should say this before going any further. Being a hero does _not _mean you have to work alone."

He holds my shoulders firmly, even his withered form is far from weak. I nod slowly, knowing I won't be able to even guess at the worry my outburst had caused. I had a lot to make up for. I had a lot of trust to re-earn. Frankly, like Bakugo said down by the pool, I had also been a massive hypocrite. What was it I said to Bakugo in class? You don't have to act alone. Way to be a double standard Alex. It feels like so long ago that all happened, but I said it and went acted _entirely _ on my own. Idiot.

I sigh. "It was a stupid mistake. I'll work to make up for it, from now on."

"No need for vows, I just wanted to see you, to check how you were doing now that you're back. Aizawa mentioned some injuries?" He releases me and I explain my few scrapes. He looks worried, but I assure him Recovery Girl had given me a look over. And a telling off.

"She's scary to everyone." He laughs, and I can't help but join in.

"Absolutely." I tilt my head. "So, looking forward to the Summer Camp?"

"Unfortunately I won't be attending. Something you may well understand better than others, but I have quite the target on my back, and don't wish to draw any unwanted attention to the camp."

"Oh." I hadn't thought of that. "So maybe I shouldn't–"

"Not the same thing, Alex." He holds up a hand. "For one thing, and perhaps the most important, this is _not _your responsibility to fix. We know of the threat towards you and your loved ones now. We're prepared for that. All right? We pros do have a few ideas on how to protect people."

I blush. "Of course."

"I'm sure you'll have a great time at the camp, a good opportunity to get back into things with your class. Though from the sounds of it, the pool went well?"

I grin. "Y-Yeah it did. They seem to have really missed me."

"No doubt."

I nod and glance over my shoulder to the door. A lightbulb appears in my mind. "Say… All Might? Do you happen to know anything about what my physical–"

"The teachers are still debating what should be done." He chuckles. "Sorry kid, I have no inside information. But considering how well you passed the written aspect, and performed on the field for real at the USJ, a few of us are tempted to allow you to pass anyway. The Principal however is keen to still put you through your paces." All Might returns to his seat. "I can't say I agreed at first, but I can understand his perspective. We're already under a lot of scrutiny now that the media know about you and Aizawa. So really–"

"I'll do whatever it takes." I stand straight. "If it's an extra test, another written aspect, both, or something else on top. I've acted rashly and should pay a price."

"You sound so much like young Midoryia." All Might laughs. "He was so very worried about you. They all were. You do understand that, don't you?"

"Yeah, I think I'm starting to appreciate it."

"Good." He then tilts his head. "I assume they've spoken to you about the Hosu incident?"

I pretend to do up a zip along my lips. He grins and gives me a thumbs up.

Slowly and surely I am rebuilding bridges.

* * *

**DABI POV**

"Look is she on the list or not you god-damn freak?" Dabi demanded, sipping his drink and holding the glass out for a refill. The portal guy kept insisting he wasn't a barman, but he kept standing there as if awaiting an order. Dabi didn't want the guy to get bored.

Shigaraki waved an impatient hand. "What does it matter to you? The full plan will be explained before you go to the cam–"

"Answer the question. If I'm heading in on this plan, I wanna know what I'm expected to do."

"If?" Shigaraki lowered his hand and tilted his head.

Dabi leaned back from the inane staring. Shigaraki got under his skin, unnerved him. Likely why the Freak had made such a splash, but that didn't mean Dabi had to like it. It didn't help having to linger on the idea of Alex being stuck living with the Freak for years either. Regardless of his own weird, tangled situation with her, no one deserved that kinda company.

Shigaraki stood. "If?"

Dabi rolled his eyes. "Look, I ain't exactly signed a contract. I'm here because I wanna be."

"Oh really? My, my, what an honour it is." Shigaraki threw his arms out. "Hear that guys? We should be honoured to even have this patchwork asshole in our presence!"

Dabi swirled his drink. "Not what I said, asshole. Now spill."

Shigaraki sighed and slumped back into his chair. "Whatever. She's on the list."

"Right." Dabi set the glass down, failing to take his sip. Alex. On the list of people to get hold of at this stupid camp thing. He might have to grab her, take her away from her new life, throw her back into this Freak's path. Could he do that? Yeah. He could. But should he?

Shigaraki scratched loudly. "Why? Seen the footage of the USJ and got scared of a little girl?"

Like Dabi needed the footage. He knew full well what Alex could achieve, and he meant it when he said he didn't want to face her on the field. For one thing, he didn't like the idea of having to hurt her. For another, she'd probably kick his ass unless he got the drop on her, or had something to use against her. That would be key. But what to use? He didn't _want _to hurt her, but like he always said, the world was turning. He had to make choices and stick to them. There had to be a way forward. It had been a long time since their paths went in opposite directions, now he had to stick to his.

He clicked his tongue. "I just don't like vague orders."

Shigaraki laughed. "Collect Katsuki Bakugo and Alex from the camp, kill Izuku Midoryia if you can and feel free to remove any other obstacles." He threw his hands up, chapped lips on a broad grin. "Clear enough?"

"It is now, yeah. Why did you keep pussy-footing around the damn point, ya freak?" Dabi drained the other drink, ignoring how the weird knife girl giggled at his words.

They were all deranged, but he had no where else to go. This place might lead somewhere. At last. Then again, could he really claim not to be deranged these days? Nostalgia kept Alex rooting for him, nothing else. She'd notice that soon enough. A final bridge burned.

Shigaraki sighed. "There was a suggestion made you might be soft on her."

"Fuck off. You gonna be soft on her since she kicked your ass? How many times has she beat you–"

The hand hovered less than an inch from Dabi's face. "Push me too far friend and I might just slip."

"Whatever." Dabi kicked his stool back and went to lounge in one of the many booths.

Get in. Grab the kids. Get out. But make it a 'statement' as well.

Dabi felt the heat crackling under his scarred skin. A statement would be easy enough. The damn school was digging its own grave. The leak… they had no idea. Everything laid on a plate, waiting to be claimed. He hung his head back and sighed. A small part of him, curled at the bottom of his scorched heart, hoped Alex might see reason. Heroes were finished. Their world was built to topple. Time to accept what she was, a street rat, built for the shadows. If she worked with them, they would be unstoppable. A quick pinch to someone's heart, make their eyes explode, hell she could make someone suffocate without even looking at them. But the hero code held her back. It would always hold her back.

He lit a cigarette and watched the smoke curl against the stained ceiling.

If he had to kill her, could he? The little kid shoving him back with hands and quirk alike, the girl who begrudgingly held rain off him when he got sick that time. Her dark hair all tangled and matted till he cut it for her, bringing about the first smile he saw her wear. He took a long drag. Her melodic laughter mixing with the laughter of his siblings, his family, dammit… Nostalgia. It was a bitch.

* * *

**ALEX POV**

My bag lies half empty and I'm fairly sure I'm doing this wrong. I tilt my head and look at the small pile of clothes and toiletries. What else would I need?

"The list is on your desk, dumbass." Dad drawls from the living room, apparently noticing my sudden silence and lack of movement.

I grab the note and read it as it hovers in front of me. Oh. Pajamas, good call. Swim suit? Okay fair enough, taking the school one again. Oh… it says thermal baths… bikini might be better then, I guess. Are the girls and boys going to be using separate baths? I kinda hope so. Oh shit, towel…

It's safe to say I had not packed properly, and Shouta wore a smug grin as I came back through and dumped a well stuffed bag by the door.

He put his feet on the table. "Ready to go?"

"Think so. Gonna be weird staying with my classmates though, it'll be the longest I've ever spent with them." I'd never done sleepovers, hell I hadn't even really hung out with anyone outside of class. Except maybe Sho. If that counted. "It's gonna be you and that Vlad guy, right?"

He nods. "And the Pussy Cat lot. Though I sincerely hope they're not intending to be too noisy the whole time."

"Once we're settled, probably not. Too shiny."

He grins. "Good point." He tosses me his phone, already on the take out app. He knows me too well. No doubt camp will be all about nutrition. I order us some pizza and then go over to his sofa to flick through the film options. I pick a couple for him to choose from.

He slings an arm round my shoulder and pulls me back, the film question remaining unanswered whilst his own question is clear in his frown. I wait. The wording is still making him purse his lips. I wait a little longer, but then nudge his ribs when we hit the minute mark.

He sighs. "I gotta ask, okay? This… This isn't another trust thing, but we got some new footage of the Hero Killer fight and–"

"Ah. Right."

I had wondered if this would come up. It wasn't that I had actively hidden my involvement at Hosu from Shouta but at the same time wasn't sure how relevant it was. Sho had kept my appearance hidden, I didn't want to land him in trouble as well.

Apparently my response has given him all the confirmation he needs.

Dad ruffles my hair. "Hizashi owes me a crate of beer."

I blink. "You knew I was there?"

"Even without the footage I was suspicious, kid. The injuries those idiots sustained should have had at least one of them on the ground asleep, the fact they hadn't meant _something _slowed the bleeding." He gives my shoulder a squeeze. "How was it? Being in a support role?"

If I'm not mistaken, and I don't think I am, he's a little proud.

"It was weird. But I'd had to kinda um… dodge a Nomu earlier so my power was a bit… strained... "

He frowns.

I shake my head. "I wasn't looking for trouble, I was trying to avoid it. Big Fucker came out of nowhere and I had to throw it, or be squished. Literally all I did but yeah… it wore on my power so all I could do in the Stain fight was stop some bleeds."

"You probably saved their lives."

"I dunno about that, but it was good to know I could help, even without actively fighting." I smile and he hums, an unsaid 'told you so' humming in the air. He always said I could do great things as a support hero; the spotlight wasn't something I was sure of initially, when we looked over the applications for school. But support is a legit role. More often than not Nemuri is brought in for those purposes, assisting with her quirk to suppress a situation. I should talk to her about all this.

But of course… now I'm thinking of it, that was the same night I missed my golden opportunity. I turn and hug Dad round his middle and my fingers graze his scarred elbow. He stays still, but I know he's watching me, no doubt he knows I have more to say. I guess we speak a lot without words, me and Dad. I suppose that's kinda cool.

I detangle myself, clasping my hands. Shame gurgles at the back of my throat. "I… That night I…"

"Big breath, kid. Take your time."

I nod, letting the seconds pass by, knowing he's happy to wait. This isn't a test, this is Dad. He'll listen. I know he will. I. Am. Not. A. Burden.

"I was on the roofs you see, the water towers in Hosu make for good sleeping spots." I swallow hard. "So when things started kicking off, I saw Shigaraki and the portal guy." I sniff and the words start to tumble. "They were right there. I could have so easily gone over and dealt with Shigaraki. I know I should have, I should have done it there and then, but I remembered you saying he was gonna kill me in the USJ and I got freaked. It was uneven ground. Or am I just making excuses? Ah shit I dunno. But I let him go and I'm sorr–"

He holds a hand up.

I close my mouth.

The words hang between us, the clock in the kitchen ticks loudly, too loudly. I watch him process what I said, dark eyes scanning the room but seeing nothing. He's thinking. He's thinking really loudly. Is it the situation he is unsure of? Or how to voice his reaction? Shit, did I really do the wrong thing? Shouta, fucking speak!

"Don't go making me obsolete by figuring all this shit out alone." He smirks and I blink, tilting my head. He snorts. "Don't look so surprised. You did good, Alex. Really good."

"I… did? By letting the villain currently hanging over us… live?"

"Look, it's not our place to kill." He runs a hand through his hair, shaggy bits falling in front of his eyes. "It's tempting, of course. When the rage at the system gets too much and you see the same piece of shit ruining someone's life in a back alley for the fourth time. You wanna end it, you wanna put your own full stop on that thug's list of crimes…" he sighs. "But you can't."

It was all too easy to imagine Dad standing above an alley, perched on top of a building, seeing the filth of the city over and over. Same faces, same crimes, but all he can do is apprehend and hand them over. Like bad pennies, they kept coming back. How often had he wanted to be their full stop?

I tug on his jumper sleeve. "You ever given in?"

"Nearly. A couple of times."

I'm shocked. I go very still and do my best, but it's also easy to imagine the rage filling him. The fury in his eyes, like it had been in the USJ as he saw me being hurt. A fire.

He takes firm hold of my hand. "You judging this old man?"

I shake my head and hold tighter. "No, just… wish I couldn't imagine it so easily."

He hums. "Being a moody bastard has its perks."

I shake my head. "No, because you care so much. What… What nearly drove you to killing?"

He considers me carefully, dark eyes seeming to look through me as well as at me. He's my Dad, I love and respect him, but in these quiet moments I realise how little I know. His past. His dreams. His fears. I've never picked his brain like this before, I don't even know if he wants to share this stuff with me. Like he's my Dad, I'm his daughter. Does he want me to know?

I open my mouth to take it back, but he just taps my chin and I stay quiet.

"I think the least you deserve is some frankness from me, hm?"

I bite my lip. "Don't feel you have to…"

"I don't. I guess in a way… Sharing this stuff might help you. I dunno how, but let's not linger on everything I don't know." He snorts and draws a deep breath, letting his head hang back against the sofa. "Remember when I mentioned losing a friend?"

I nod, recalling the pain in his voice.

Dad clears his throat. "After he was gone, nothing made sense, the world or the damn system. Why was I alive, a powerless weakling, when someone like him, a great hero waiting to happen, was dead?"

I'm probably holding his hand too tightly. "How could you think… Dad your power is–"

"I've worked hard to make it what it is."

I close my mouth.

He smirks. "I was a kid, Alex. I had just as many inferiority complexes as you do." He prods between my brows and I feel my cheeks burn. I can't deny that one. "It was about a month after his death, and I came across a thug for the second time within a week… That was the closest call."

"So… So how did you not do it?"

He looks at the ceiling. "I remembered why I, and my friend, wanted to be heros."

"W-Why?"

"Because, despite it being busted, we wanted to believe in the system, to be the change it needed. To make the right kind of difference. A lasting one rather than a passing one. Right?" He wears such a weary smile, looking somehow older and younger simultaneously.

I'd never considered the system my friend. I stumbled between it's blind spots for so long. Yet truth rings in his words; in those moments I stared at the big screens in the main square, or made Dabi stay close to keep me warm as I watched another newsreel of All Might's successes. Because knowing someone like that was out there helped. And with my power… I could do that. I could be the reason some kid stops to stare, to smile, to maybe sleep a little better. Be it on the street or in a bed listening to their parents screaming at each other again. There's light in the world. Remember that in the darkness.

Dad squeezes my hand. "You did good to not give in, Alex. I know how hard that will have been. Especially with your power… You _could _kill very easily."

I close my eyes, knowing so much about the body for medical aid also meant I knew exactly where to attack. It has helped knock people out so far. But I could go further. I could detach a spine quicker than someone could pull a trigger. I could tear open veins without breaking the skin. That's why I have to focus so hard. Ideas are dangerous in this head of mine.

"That's why Shigaraki wants hold of me and my power."

"And that's why we won't let him have his way." Dad pulls lightly and I crawl into his lap. He chuckles. "You are way too big for this now, fucking bony."

"Shut up." I laugh, tugging on his hair lightly. "You're one to talk."

"Yeah but it's part of my brooding aesthetic."

I laugh and he points to the third Film option. A black and white classic, typical.

Our world is mad, but at least we still have our bubble.

The pizza is perfect and the film familiar. I rest against his shoulder, knowing there was something else I wanted to ask, wracking my brain as the credits started to roll. What was it? Then I shift and the back my neck itches, the hair curling at the nape of my neck. That's it!

I run my hands through my hair. "Dad, before camp I–"

"I guessed you might be growing it out." He chuckles, already getting up and heading for the drawer where we keep the scissors and clippers. "You haven't asked for a cut since… Damn, before the USJ?"

"Could be that long, yeah." I follow, suddenly very aware of the annoying hair length. My hair doesn't grow quickly thankfully, but I hadn't realised it had been that long. It must look like a helmet.

He sets a stool down and passes me a towel to drape round my shoulders. "Usual madam?"

"Why yes, thank you boy." I grin and sit down with my towel cape.

He combs my hair gently, then starts to trim. In the early days I got so scared being at someone's mercy like this, but by now it's comforting, and especially this time, nostalgic. His fingers shift longer bits aside, and the buzz of the clippers sets him onto humming as usual. I never know what his tune is meant to be. Then again, I've also never asked. Guess it doesn't matter. I close my eyes. I bet I could fall asleep like this.

Shouta pauses. The clippers are still running but not against my head. I wait, but the pause continues. For thirty seconds he's just hesitating. Did he put t on the wrong setting and give me a bald patch?

I glance back, finding him frowning.

I flinch. "Did something go wrong? It's not the end of the world you know–"

"You have a white patch."

I blink, but he just keeps staring. The words make little sense. I run my fingers through but obviously a change in colour doesn't mean it's going to feel different. But I don't get it, white hair? I'm coming up on sixteen, not sixty.

Dad turns off the clippers. "I'd… It's.. I don't think it's natural. As in… I don't think you're just going grey prematurely."

"What do you…"

"It's a patch about the size of a bottle cap. It wasn't there last time I trimmed your hair." He picks up his phone. "Should I ask Recovery Girl?"

I get up. "Why? I don't get it, what do you think it means?"

He blinks, like he just realised I could hear him. He's panicking, so now I'm panicking. I start to shiver and he comes over to put an arm around me.

"Sorry kid, just being cautious." He dials, the phone rings, waiting for her to pick up. "You feel okay otherwise? Tired? Anything like that?"

"I feel good." I lean into him, mind reeling. White hair.

I do my best to not listen as he talks on the phone. Half a conversation is even worse for causing worry. He hangs up and sets me back on the stool, carrying on with the haircut.

"Nothing immediate to worry about."

I swallow hard. "But?"

He sighs. "But she thinks it'll be a side effect, from you overusing your power at the USJ."

The guilt enters his voice before I bet it landed in his eyes. I stay quiet, heart hammering. My power had caused that kind of damage? Maybe this is what Todoroki feels about his scar? Maybe. My classmates know I have scars, they've seen me get them and always known about my rough past. But this is new. I want to hide, to not show it for fear it makes me look weak. Does it? Or is it just another scar, no big deal? I don't know.

I pull the cape tighter. "How come it… Affected my hair?"

"She thinks… Maybe immediately before All Might arrived, when you were still trying to defend us with that bubble, that you'd pushed past a limit. That…"

His hands drop away from my hair.

I turn and hug him tight, refusing to let distance fester between us right now. Fuck that.

Dad sighs. "She wonders if your body was giving over something like life force."

I shiver. "Don't get it."

"She didn't want to be vague, but it's not something she's really seen before. But it's like your body had no strength left, so it was giving anything it could, your vitality being the best reserve." He runs his fingers through my hair, I don't bother pointing out how his hand shakes. My body was literally draining itself of life? Something like that… Dammit.

I hug tighter.

He keeps his fingers moving through my hair. "You gave more than everything."

"But I feel fine!"

"It's just something to keep in mind for your endurance." He breaks my hold and kneels, brushing some trimmed hairs from the end of my nose. "You'll be okay, I just wish you hadn't had to push so far." His voice is dropping to a whisper, hand falling away.

"W-Whatever. I'm glad I got to save you."

"Mm. Yeah." He looks undecided on something before he shakes his head and stands. "Let's get this hair trimmed so you can get some sleep before camp."

"Sure." I get back in place and listen to the clippers turning back on. "I'd do it again you know."

"Yeah, I know." He chuckles. "Probably what scares me most."

* * *

**Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed! Thanks to everyone that's reviewed, shoutouts below, I love responding to you guys! And also thanks to everyone who has faved and followed! **

**See you soon, CAMP TIME!**

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**Zikashigaku: **Ah thanks for letting me know, and thanks for reading Red Burning Wings! Sorry/not sorry about the feels haha. I hope you liked the ongoing down time and the moments with her and the class! I wanted there to be a bit of a breath before the camp stuff gets going - there's PLENTY ahead haha. And thanks so much for reviewing again, means a lot!


	16. Chapter 16

**Heya folks! CAMP TIME! This is a bit of a bigger update because it's more snap-shotty. I wanted to show the camp but not linger too long. So it's more snapshots of what goes down rather than the more cohesive chapters beforehand. Just how it came to be, hope you still enjoy!**

* * *

The bus rumbles along the road towards camp. Everyone is chatting and laughing. Jiro has fallen asleep next to me, head against my shoulder as we round another corner. The world opens up. Dad told me we were headed into the middle of nowhere, but I guess that hadn't really clicked. It's so open. No buildings in sight, just greenery for miles. All at once I'm amazed and daunted. I am very small. Dad has taken me out of the city before, it's why I love stars, but this is going to be mainly without him. That's weird. I only notice my nose is pressed against the glass once we stop and I bump against it.

Everyone seems glad of a chance to stretch their legs, but I'm not buying this for a second. Dad would just keep going, he wouldn't let kids have the chance to scatter and be noisy before getting where he needs to go. It isn't logical. I eye him and that barely repressed smirk, assuming the worst. Not that I have any bloody idea what that is.

Regardless of my suspicions, I want to drink in that view. I go to the barrier and look across the forest, marvelling at how the canopy moves with the breeze and birds soar. It must go on for miles. Is that smoke in the distance? A small stream rises over the canopy. Maybe someone has a house out here. New voices appear and I turn, sticking to the barrier as details fall into place. Hang on a second… Lots of space, shiny new pro heroes talking about rescue situations, this is their land so we can use our quirks. Oh shit wait… Are these the Pussy Cat guys Dad mentioned?

Shouta smirks right at me. God dammit.

The ground shakes, and the others yelp or try to run. No use guys, we're doomed. With my power, I hold myself up as the earth crumbles beneath my class, dragging them to the forest below. Cheap shot. The Pussy Cats look at me in confusion, but I just shake my head at Dad and lower myself towards my bruised classmates. He waves and gets on the bus. Easy route for him. Lazy bastard.

"Stop panicking." I sigh as I reach the ground. A couple of them glare as they rub their new bruises. "We're taking the long way round."

Ura pouts. "Did you know?"

"Had no clue, but is it any surprise that he pulled a cheap trick? Seems to be… his teaching… style…"

Something rumbles behind me.

The hell was that? Thunder?

No… something closer and bigger.

The Cat people hadn't looked like they were going anywhere, the blue one at least. Is this her doing? Her quirk? It better be. This camp is meant to be a secret, safe from Shigaraki and his shitheads. Right? Please don't tell me I'm about to see pale blue hair emerging from those trees.

"Guys…" I lower into a fighting stance. "What was that noise?"

Mina throws a twig and it bounces off my head. "Don't try and freak us out Alex!"

I point. "I'm not."

A creature lumbers into view, jaws gaping hungrily; made of mud and wood. Okay, not Shigaraki, it's definitely the Cat lady. Weird quirk, but workable. The penny drops for the rest of the class whilst Mineta pisses himself. Why, oh why does he exist?

I run forward with Midoryia and Iida. I hold the beast in place whilst Midoryia serves a swift punch and Iida throws a kick. It dissolves. Too easy. That likely means lots of enemies all the way through the trees.

This is going to be so much god damn fun.

"Let's go!" I laugh.

Another twig hits my head. "Stop celebrating you weirdo!"

"C'mon Mina, free range to be your Alien Queen self!" I throw my hands up. "This is fucking great!"

"I need more twigs…" But she can't help the smile. "Fine!"

* * *

I could murder a cheeseburger.

Like everyone else, as the building is revealed, I slump to my knees. We made it. Took longer than expected, but those enemies just kept coming. I have a theory that the Pussy Cat wearing blue might have gotten a little carried away. Whatever the reason, I'm spent. Only one nosebleed though, so I'll take that as a win.

"C'mon, no doubt there'll be food waiting." A hand appears in front of me, Sho smirking down, face smudged in mud. Glad to know even he hadn't come out of that looking perfect. I grab his hand and he pulls me up. "Your endurance has recovered."

"Thanks, you're getting faster at switching between powers."

He shrugs and we head towards Dad waiting with the other Pussy Cats. Sho is kind enough to stick to my pace. Always too kind.

"Does your Dad do those weird turn arounds at home?"

I chuckle and scrape my hair back, glad to feel a chill as sunset falls. "Nah he's pretty straight forward at home. But in teaching… I think he likes to highlight how quickly plans can go out the window. Just because you intend one thing, doesn't mean five other things might not happen first. Or instead."

"That's… a good point."

"Mm, he has his moments." I sit down with a few of the others, cracking my neck and trying not to think of simply sleeping.

They start talking again, I know I should be paying attention, but the kid at the side has me side-tracked. Why is there a little kid here? And why is he so pouty? I look to the Pussy Cats but he doesn't seem keen on being close to anyone. Is he a stray? A feral wee thing from the woods? Whatever he's here for, he's not happy about it. I'm about to ask, when Midoryia goes over to him, offering a hand, speaking in that oh-so-friendly manner I never quite know whether to believe or not. I can't help it, I'm a cynical bastard. But then the kid strikes out. He punches Midoryia right in the dick.

Oh my god.

I stare. We all stare. Question is, how morally iffy is it to send a toddler flying? Ok not toddler, like... Eight? Does that make the flying better or worse? I could just open a hole under him, send the rat down below.

The pink Pussy Cat goes over. "Kota! These kids are here to–"

He storms off whilst Iida holds Midoryia up. Poor guy. I raise a brow at the stropping child as he disappears into the woods, tempted to throw a tree at him. Little shit.

"Sorry about that everyone." The pink one blushes, looking for the brat. "Uh… did anyone see where–"

"Your darling cherub went that way. Follow the sound of tantrums." I point and get myself up.

"Right. Sorry!" She dashes off.

Dad steps forward. "Everyone go unpack, get cleaned up for dinner. You'll have it prepared for you tonight only, after that you're making your own meals."

The others disperse, but as I go to grab my bag, Dad gestures me over.

He flicks dirt off my shoulder. "Don't be too harsh on the Kota kid."

"Why? So I don't get punched in the–"

"Because who was it that punched me in an alleyway when she was ten?"

I blink. Oh. Okay, he's kinda got a point. Kind of. Maybe?

I glare at his smirking victory. "Oi, that wasn't the same. Not entirely."

"No?"

I close my mouth and think. I'm being cornered here, those eyes are waiting for the 'told you so' moment. "Look, old man. I was a small girl being loomed over by a lanky weirdo hero in a back alley, a bit different."

"Mm." He shrugs. "Or maybe he's also just a messed up kid in need of a helping hand?"

I grab my bag and shove his shoulder. "Stop trying on the wisened sensei bit, you're not nearly grey enough for it to stick."

"No doubt you'll turn me grey eventually."

"Doing my damned best." I wink and he shoves me towards the dorms where the other girls had disappeared. "See ya at dinner?"

"You'll be eating with the class, Alex. Time to be 'sociable'." He headed in the other direction, no doubt to his own quarters. I wonder how far off they are.

I keep moving, face burning a little. That's right. Dad's gotta look after everyone, not just me. Duh. Okay, this is fine. So what that Dad isn't two doors down on the right? He's… somewhere else. Right. That's fine. C'mon Alex you're nearly 16 for fuck's sake. You can do this. It's fine. You won't have a nightmare about Shigaraki and freak out all the girls with your weird mumbling or yelling… ah… shit.

I follow the sounds of chatting and giggling. The girls have chosen their bunks and Mina has saved me one next to her. I put my things away and keep busy, answering when asked a question but generally trying to compartmentalise how badly this could go. No. It'll be fine. Yeah. They already know I'm odd, yeah. But how odd can I get before the turn away? I put my towel in my small locker by the bathroom. This is fine. They will be fine. If I have a nightmare, they'll understand. Hell, they might have their own. I wasn't the only one at the USJ. Jeez. Head out of arse, Alex.

A pink hand lands on my shoulder, jolting me out of my rabbit hole.

Mina smiles. "You okay?"

"Uh yeah, just overthinking."

She squeezes. "It's okay, kinda guessing you ain't really been in this sorta situation before?"

"Have you?"

"Well, I've stayed over at friend's houses, yeah. Not been away from my parents for a week though, so that's kinda weird. But we're all here, Alex. All raring to be there however we need to be. Momo is already sweating over the thread count on the bunks."

We laugh together and I feel my nerves settle.

"Thanks Mina. I'll… I'll keep that in mind."

"You better, or my twig throwing is gonna be next level by the end of this."

* * *

Dinner was great, eating with the class made it feel like any other school day other than the aching hunger that had us all ravenously attacking the table. Kota comes and goes with his Aunts, helping in the kitchen and making sure we know he's not happy. Dad had a point, but I find it hard to believe that Kota felt threatened by Midoryia. No, that kid just wanted to hurt someone. Whatever turned that kid so bitter so soon, clearly had strong roots. But hey, not my problem.

I pause.

Midoryia's eyes follow the kid with that pinched bit between his brows. Concern. Worry. Empathy. Immediately Midoryia realised something was amiss with that kid and he wants to help. Of course he wants to help, he's a hero.

What am I doing?

I'm being so harsh, condemning the kid to wallow. Why? Because he struck out at my friend, my friend who seems far more concerned with the kid's well-being than his own. I can't deny, a little shame creeps up the back of my throat. Damn. Without saying a word Midoryia's shown me up.

I set my fork down and sip some water. I'm not gonna run over and try to offer the kid therapy or anything, but I guess I can try to not judge quite so harshly. Unless he tries to punch me. Then we're having words. What? I'm still learning.

After dinner, it's finally time to hit the hot baths–just what my exhausted body needs prior to our training tomorrow. I hope the rest of them realise how early it's going to start. I saw the plans on Dad's laptop. My classmates are gonna learn what the arse-crack of dawn looks like.

The other girls went ahead because my bikini ended up staying at the bottom of my bag. Whoops. I get changed and head out to enjoy the water, very glad to have a partition between us and the boys. Or rather, one boy. One boy with fucking grape balls on his cretinous little head. I round the corner, hearing the girls already chatting, before they go silent. They stop. They stare. At me. I hadn't considered anything along the lines of nerves, but as the girl's wide eyes gape, I start to unfold my towel. I need to cover up. I need to hide. Should I just go back to the bedroom? Ah shit, my skin must look revolting to them.

Ura jolts. "Alex, no wait. Sorry! We just… We've never seen your scars before. Took us all by surprise, I think." She laughs nervously and the others nod.

I look down at the old bullet wound scar, the one I got from the car and… and all the others. Duh. This was why you wanted to bring the school suit, remember? They're not judging. No. Of course not, right? No. Just worried. I guess. My head is all over the place right now.

I get into the water. They're sweet to be worried, but the spotlight is horrible.

"I uh… sorry I should have warned you."

Mina glares. "Alex, that's totally not the point!"

I sink lower. "Then… what is? Please stop staring at me like I'm a bomb about to go off." I sink till only my nose peeks over the surface.

Momo smooths her long hair over one shoulder, absentmindedly braiding it. Fucking hell she is perfection, isn't she?

She sighs. "We're concerned. It looks like you've endured a lot. I suppose we knew that, but to see it so blatantly is another matter. It's not judgement, just us worrying."

I smile and wish my face would stop burning. "They happened years ago, I barely remember where most of them came from. But uh… thanks for clarifying."

Mina smiles and sits deeper into the water. "Of course we're not judging you ya dumbass!"

"Oi, I'm allowed to be nervous, I'm still a teenager ya know."

"Coulda fooled me, you seem middle-aged half the time."

I splash her with water and we laugh, the others relax as well. Except Ura keeps fidgeting, so I splash her and raise a brow, prompting her to spit it out. Whatever it is. Maybe we're going to finally hear about how madly in love she is with Midoryia?

Ura smiles nervously. "I just wondered… I-Is it true how you got the bullet one? People kept guessing how you met Mr Aizawa and some people said you got shot so..."

I blow bubbles. "Depends what the story is." They all hesitate and I roll my eyes. "You've already stared at me like I'm a weird painting. Just spit it out ladies."

Ura steps up. "You got the bullet scar from defending Mr Aizawa and that's why you know him? It's why he wanted to look after you?"

"Where the hell did you hear that?" There's no way that can have gotten out. How? Unless of course once the news hit that he was my guardian the press started doing some major digging. What am I saying, of course they did. Nosy bastards never knew when to quit.

Mina narrows her eyes. "So… it's not true?"

"Almost, true." I sigh and they all go wide-eyed, but this time in amazement, leaning in like I'm hoarding some amazing secret. "You… Don't tell him I told you, okay? I dunno if he wants folks to know. But then again if it's already a rumour…"

Mina grins. "Spill, we'll not say a word."

"He was trying to get me to a home, like an orphanage thing? Yeah, then some Yakuza thugs caught up to him. I fucked up defending him by blocking bullets, and I let one get past. Thankfully it hit me not him and… well that's it. I hit the deck, he got me to hospital. And the poor guy's been stuck with me ever since. He didn't _want _to take me in at all I don't think, not initially, but he didn't want the thugs going for me to get to him."

They stare.

I sink again, blowing bubbles.

Ura looks around the group. "You say it like you messed up by saving him. Am I the only one hearing that?"

Mina raises a brow. "Are you surprised? It's Alex. Of course that's what she's saying."

Ura frowns. "Alex… How old were you?"

I shrug. "Ten? Ish?"

They laugh and shake their heads. Apparently, they're impressed.

Jiro raises her hand. I blink at her and she blushes. "I have a question, if it's cool?"

"Shoot."

I guess we might as well get them all out of the way in one go. How long have they been storing these up? Is someone taking notes?

Jiro fiddles with one of her earjacks. "We uh… Look, we're worried okay? We noticed your hair in the woods today, and none of us were sure if it was there before or not. So, was it?"

Ah. Fuck. That makes sense.

My hand goes to the patch, unable to not think of the panic in Dad's eyes when he saw it, his guilt at Recovery Girl's explanation. I share the explanation, and the girls all look down. No doubt feeling a damn swell of pity for me, the victim. Damn body. Damn hair losing colour.

"I'm fine guys, really."

"Look after yourself, ya hear?" Mina splashes me and I return the favour.

Thankfully though, the questions stop there and we simply enjoy our evening. Well, until Kota nearly brains himself on the other side of the partition thanks to Mineta being a creep and Kota being overwhelmed by how hot Mina is.

Apart from that though. Totally great rest of the evening.

* * *

I jolt awake.

My breath catches in my throat, eyes bleared by tears. I grip my blanket and grit my teeth. The image of Shigaraki's reaching hand dulls, the echo of a laughter I don't recognise goes quiet, and my heart slows. The nightmare ends. I swallow hard and listen to the room, but none of the other girls are awake, they snore onwards or mumble about their dreams. Phew. I wait till I've stopped shaking then get up, I need some air.

It's so quiet out in this wilderness. Maybe too quiet, the rustling leaves and occasional movement of shadows make it easy to conjure new dangers in my head instead of clearing it. Stop it, brain. No one is out there. My friends are safe. Dad is safe. I'm safe. No one's watching me, waiting to pounce.

With all the training ahead, I can't afford to not sleep. Then again, when did logic ever help with fear? I lean on the porch railing and hope a lap of the building might help. If anything, it's worth a try.

I come round the other side, nearer the boy's bedroom and see someone sitting on the stoop. Whoops. I'm about to backtrack when I see that it's Sho, cradling a mug of tea. His mismatched eyes are fixed on the skyline, and he looks incredibly peaceful. I shouldn't intrude. I keep backing up.

"I wouldn't mind the company."

How the hell does he know I'm here?

I sit. A comfortable silence settles over us, soon accompanied by that sense of calm I searched for. Perhaps he helped. Sho felt so constant, so assuring. Does he know that?

He continues to watch the stars. "Are you cold?"

"No, I'm fine. Did you enjoy the first day?"

"It was... Illuminating." He smirks into his tea. "I learned a couple things about everyone's powers. Those tree creatures were interesting. You did well against them, pulled them apart."

"You did well too, your ice was great."

He smirks. "Never gonna let me just pay you a compliment, are you?"

"Probably not." I wink. "Can't say I think I measure up to much against your raw power."

"You have the same, more maybe." He raises a brow at my confused expression. "At the USJ."

I'm still not getting it. "My power barely did anything, Sho. What're you on about?"

He looks at me like I'm insane. "You threw a dozen villains, Shigaraki and the Nomu."

"Oh…!" A lightbulb appears. "You mean my 'power surge'?"

"Yes… Don't you want to harness that?"

I shrug. "Never happened before or since."

"It was amazing." He sips his drink. "You threw the villains like they were twigs."

He's not wrong, if I could harness that power it could be seriously useful. But right now, it's as abstract as me moving a building. My main aim for this camp is to up my endurance, strength, and to test my shield. Unleashing a surge… I don't even know how to access it. Maybe I should talk to Shouta about that tomorrow. I'm not sure what the plan is, but now Sho has my mind rumbling. The surge could be so useful, if only I could control it. I shake my head, one thing at a time.

Sho leans back and I do the same, both propped up on our elbows. I have no idea how late it is, but as my mind continues to calm, I wonder if I should attempt some more sleep. He should do the same, we both have training tomorrow. Though admittedly I have a lot more work to do. But still, I don't really want to move, I like his company. He seems to like mine. Am I reading into this too much?

Hang on.

I blink. "Hey… Sho?"

"Mm?"

"Why are you out here?"

He grows still–not that he had been wriggling before, but now there's a tightness to his jaw.

Nosy girl. I bite my lip. "If that's a question best left unanswered, I'm sorry. Feel free not to answer."

"Its fine, I just… A bad dream. I rarely get back to sleep after them and didn't enjoy listening to Bakugo growl in his sleep."

"He growls… That doesn't surprise me." I sit up. "Guessing you'd rather not discuss the dream?"

"I didn't ask you to join me so I could burden you." He mutters, closing his eyes before snapping them open again. No doubt the images were waiting, ready to pounce. My nightmares were always sneaky like that.

I sit up and place a hand on his shoulder. "Sharing with a friend isn't a burden, I want to help. But if you'd rather I keep my prying nose out of it, then just say."

He frowns. "It won't even sound frightening."

"Doesn't really matter." I smile. "Your dreams, your fear, your nightmare. I'm not important."

He lays still, I leave my hand where it is. I want to help him. For all intent and purpose, Sho has been a solitary guy; as the rest of the class has grown closer, he's warmed a little, but not in the same manner. If I can help, I will.

His hands curl into fists. "I peer round a door and watch my mother boiling a kettle."

I expect there to be more, I can't deny that, but he just glares at the sky. All peace has vanished. A simple thing, but considering the scar on his face, I can only imagine the terror it evokes. And the guilt. I had only heard him mention his mother a couple times, but it was always with a warmth. How did it feel to have her in his nightmares? To know she had done that to his face because of his Father? That was what he said, back in the classroom, that Endeavour drove her to it…

I offer a hand and he sits up. I keep my voice steady. "Do you wake up as it starts to steam?"

He nods. "Sounds so foolish."

"Not foolish. Sounds like trauma." I meet his unsure gaze with a firm one. For whatever reason he had felt like he could open up to me, I have to measure up to that. "Fear's a bastard Sho, but we all feel it. Doesn't matter how strong we are, or how long it's been. It's always there."

"You never seem scared."

"Heh, remember? I'm good at bullshitting." I decide to take a risk. I pull him into a hug.

It's awkward at first, feeling more like he's short-circuited than hugging me, but then he loosens up. Soon enough he's holding me tight, strong arms holding me close. Half of him is so warm, and the other half chilled. Sho gives pretty good hugs.

I put my head against his warm shoulder. "Am I right in thinking you usually talk about her in a warm way?"

He nods. "I forgave her the second it happened. She held the kettle sure but…"

"She was driven to it by him. Yeah. I get that." I move my hands up and down his back.

Out here in the quiet, I can only imagine how loud his mind got. Mine did the same, but I at least had the ability to occasionally share. Dad is a good listener. Sho seems more inclined to bottling. Thinking of him waking in the dark, the steam whistle still ringing in his ears, it's horrible. I wonder if the scar aches when he has the dream. Probably. I know mine do.

"Where is she now?"

"Still in the hospital. I doubt she'll ever leave."

"So you feel pretty guilty too, hm? About the dream?"

"Damn your perceptiveness." He sighs and I chuckle softly. He lays his head on my shoulder, mirroring me. "Do you have nightmares? Is that why you're awake?"

"Yeah. One of my nightmares about Shigaraki is literally him opening a door and standing in the threshold. Pretty sure Shouta knows that dream by the specific scream." I don't want to take advantage, no doubt he doesn't want a lingering hug. I sit back and trace the wood grain. "It kinda sucks now that Shouta knows everything. Makes it a little harder to brush off."

Sho takes my hand, tracing along my palm light enough to tickle. I stay still, letting his mind rumble along whatever path it needs to. He's opened up to me a lot, and I feel like that word 'friend' that had knocked him for six in the coffee shop has only gotten stronger. Does he get nervous like me? Is his stomach doing flips like mine? I'm not a dumbass, I know I like him, I know I like him far more than a friend should, it only gets more obvious the more time I spend with him. But. A big one. I also know he's far too good for me; like a prince sitting with a rat.

"Alex–"

Steps approached with the faint smell of tea.

Oh, bugger.

Dad.

"Whilst glad not to find you making out, I don't know why either of you are out of bed." Shouta drawls from behind us, and I feel a boot nudge my back. "Bed. Now. And I mean alone."

"Dad!" I groan, both me and Sho bright red thanks to his damn teasing.

The bubble bursts.

Like Sho would even look at me like that. These days I'm a fucking patchwork of scarring, far worse than his own. Why would he want to be with someone who'd just remind him of his own pain? Daft old man had to stir shit up. Making out? As if.

I bid Sho a good night, noting how his eyes study the wooden boards. On my way past Shouta I give him a punch to the arm, but don't miss the smirk.

* * *

I hate being right.

First peek of sunshine and Shouta is demanding we be up and ready to start work. The girls ask if he's serious, hoping for some kind of typical Aizawa double turn, but no. This time, of all times, he is serious. They groan, they get ready, we head out. I keep quiet about how awake I feel, unlike them, I'm excited. Unlike them, I have a lot to be catching up on. Come on, I'm ready, I want to make every second of this worthwhile.

Dad stands waiting at the front of the building, scanning his tired little lambs with about as much interest as I would expect. The boys don't look much more awake than the girls, except maybe Iida, Midoryia and Sho. They're bright as buttons. I suppose early mornings are probably normal to diligent guys like them. I can easily imagine Midoryia on early morning runs, Iida probably doing the same or cleaning something, and no doubt Endeavour sets a hard schedule for Sho. I hope he got some sleep.

Safe to say, the training is intense.

Considering everyone else's training, I'm being sent around, trying to withhold their quirks if it's a physical manifestation like fire or objects, or to slow Iida down, or to keep Midoryia contained. I land on my ass more than once, and I have a grand total of three nosebleeds by the time we head for lunch. Only small ones, but still annoying. The small targets, the sheer power, it's a whole new level of concentration.

After lunch, it's much the same. This time I'm sent to work specifically with Bakugo. His aim right now is to enhance the volume of his explosions. I watch the plume of fire and fury rise into the air, wondering just how 'secret' they could expect this place to be with _that _going on. I go over and wait for him to take a breath. He looks exhausted already, but obviously not willing to give in. Not a chance.

He nods me over. "Sent to work with me, huh Hypocrite?"

"That my new nickname?"

He snorts, wiping his brow and downing some water. "Fits, don't it?"

"Guess it does, yeah." I scuff the dirt with my shoe, bringing another water bottle over from the stand when he has drained the first. He takes it and starts chugging again. "I'm sorry Bakugo, you're totally right to–"

"Don't fuckin' aplogise moron, just don't do it again."

I blink. "I… I don't plan to."

"Good. All the nerds were worried about you, wouldn't fuckin' shut up about it."

I think, somewhere under that scowl, that was an attempt at showing concern. I smile softly and he glares harder.

I hold my hands up. "You got it. Can't be having those noisy nerds."

"Fuckin' right. Now then, we doing this?"

I nod and step back, readying myself for his attack. He's not shooting at me of course, still upwards and as hard as he can, but I'm trying to focus it into a singular beam. Like we would if we were acting as a team or something, on the field for real. At least, that's what I'm going with. It's probably going to be called out as total bullshit by Dad, but hey ho, if this gets me a pass for my exam, I ain't gonna complain.

This is insane.

Totally bonkers.

Every fibre of my body feels locked into place trying to concentrate on this plume of madness. Every molecule is broiling, shifting, changing, moving, fluxing. I barely make it wobble before my power bounces back and I'm bracing against the ground, trying not to be sick. My head is pounding, my body shuddering, my power fluctuating against me. It's all I can do not to have bruises all over me and broken bones. Shit. Even Sho's fire was less manic than that. I guess it's different because Bakugo's is an actual explosion. Far more violent. Stupid really, I should have thought of that.

Bakugo's shoes come closer. "Hey, y'need Mr Aizawa?"

"No." I shake my head but don't move otherwise, waiting for the nausea to pass. "Your power's intense. Amazing."

"It ain't feeling like that right now…" he mumbles, feet shifting uneasily. I think I can assume Bakugo doesn't know much about dealing with someone who's feeling ill. "Should I keep going or what?"

I snort. "Go ahead Bakugo, don't let my arse get in your way. I'll go again in a second, just need to catch my breath."

"Don't go busting your head again or anything, that's not gonna do much good either."

I put my head on the ground and start counting, he may be right, but I have test scores to make up for. Steps recede as Bakugo goes back to work, and then they approach and I fear I've already been spotted by Dad. Someone kneels by me and a hand lands on my back, firmly and immediately running up and down. Yeah, hiya Dad, I'm being pathetic again.

"Alex, we knew Bakugo's power would be a challenge."

"I think 'challenge' might suggest it was even possible." I chuckle, sniffing and breathing deep, but gradually the nausea is passing. "Can you tell me what I need to do in order to pass the exam aspect of all this? Or have I already fail–"

"You already passed, idiot." He chuckles and I sit up too fast, soon putting my head back down. "The techniques you used with every single classmate were clearly in an attempt to be a team. That was where your head went without prompt, it was very encouraging. Vlad took one look and said you'd passed."

"R-Really?" I didn't think Mr Vlad was all that keen on me…

"Yeah, though I admit, I think he was on the side of 'she should have already been allowed to pass, damn fool of a principal'."

Dad's impression of Vlad is weirdly good.

"So…" I come up slower this time. He hands me water. "I passed?"

"You passed. Tomorrow night, when the group and I are going to extra lessons, you can stay with the others and have some fun." He leans closer. "But don't say anything yet, all right? It's meant to be a surprise."

"Telling me secrets, fuck I do look pathetic."

"Absolutely. Now sit this hour out and drink that water. Try Bakugo again if you want, but not too hard. No nosebleed is a good sign, but don't push it."

I nod and sit my ass down, watching Bakugo work and trying to get a read on any kind of pattern to his power. Safe to say, I fail. It's random, scattered, scarily brilliant. I lie back and wait for my body to stop aching, finishing my water and nearly falling asleep.

Then it's time for one last try.

I can do this.

Then again, maybe not. I try, the power fluctuates, I soar across the training area with a rather high pitched shriek, and land oh-so-elegantly on top of a very confused Midoryia.

Ow. He is not soft. Like landing on marble.

"Sorry Mirodyia!"

He just lays there, dazed. "Uh… wha? Oh god Alex! Are you alright?! Sorry did I get in the way or–"

"Midoryia I just slammed into you, allow me to apologise you idiot." I grumble, untangling myself and getting up, only to land back on my arse in the next second. Knees weak, but most annoyingly of all, a nosebleed. Dammit. I hold a hand to my nose, checking Midoryia but finding no trace of red. Phew.I hadn't dripped on him. That would have been gross.

Regardless of my words, he fusses, looking utterly panicked. "Do you need some ice? Mr Aizawa? Where's he gone? I should–"

I hold up a hand. "Just move me to that seat, please? Did I hurt you, Midoryia?"

He looks down at himself, like he just remembered having a body. "Uh… no, I'm fine!"

Phew. He carries me over and I give a thumbs up whilst hanging my head back. Yeah it just makes the blood run down my throat, but I only have so many clothes with me.

I watch the clouds in the darkening sky. Shit, we still need to make dinner. My body feels so heavy. I just wanna sleep. But as my stomach gives an affronted grumble I lay a hand there and chuckle, okay, fine. Maybe some food first would be good.

* * *

"Alex what the hell?" Mina beams, eyes sparkling. "When did you learn to cook so good?"

I laugh and nod towards Shouta who is sipping coffee and talking to Vlad. "Ya think he can cook? Okay no, that's mean, he can. But very basic stuff. I was stuck at home, hidden from the _bad guys_, remember? I learned a lot because I was fucking bored."

They all nod and I continue to 'chop' the veg with my powers and stir the pot as well. It was small things like that which helped keep my quirk's stamina going in all honesty, but you'd think I'd invented fire with the way they're staring. Bakugo continues to chop furiously, and Iida contemplates the intricacies of peeling a potato. Apparently, it's fascinating.

Soon enough, we're done. I don't know what Kirishima did to his pot, but it doesn't smell great. Regardless, we're all scoffing the food down and marvelling at how good it can taste after so much hard work. I'm no stranger to an empty belly, but this is on another level. Really feels like I earned every bite.

"This tastes so good." Mina coos. "You'll make such a good Mom, Alex!" She helps herself to more stew.

I laugh. "No chance."

"Yeah you would, good cook, crazy protective, you'll be–"

"Oi I'm not crazy protective… I'm just... careful." I wink and we all laugh. "But aside from that, I meant I won't be because I ain't having kids. _No_ thank you." I shake my head.

A few of them stare, unsaid questions bubbling in the air.

I lower my fork. "What?"

Bakugo looks round the table. "Jeez ya idiots, stop acting like she just said she's got rabies. So what is she doesn't want stupid kids? Noisy brats are annoying."

Mina shrugs. "Nothing, just didn't expect you to be so against it Alex, considering how you kinda look after everyone."

Ah. OK, there's logic there. I stir my stew. "Makes sense, but no. Personally I don't want them, never have."

Midoryia clears his throat. "How come?"

"I never wanna be the reason someone's left on their own." I shrug and understanding flickers through them all. A couple nod. Pity turns up. God dammit.

Bakugo most of all looks like he gets it, though I can't say he seems the most domestically inclined either. The other table, across the way, is deep in conversation, Iida and Sho are discussing training and I think Momo is trying to get service on her phone. I wonder what the rest of them think of being parents, but considering the reaction from my table I guess they just assume it's part of their future. Makes sense. It's not something a lot of kids think about till they have to. I'm an exception, and I'm glad. My normal is weird.

I finish my stew and help clean the pots and pans.

Mina brings some more dishes. "Alex, you're gonna tell me off, but let me say it, okay?"

I open my mouth but then close it. Okay, fine. She can say it… whatever it is.

She picks up a towel to start drying what I've already washed. "I'm sorry about earlier. I reacted really weird."

"Mina–"

"Shush! I hate thinking I made you feel weird."

I'm about to brush it off with a joke when I notice her downcast eyes, how she's almost hugging herself with that towel, then the wobble on her lip. Wow, she's really tearing herself up over this. I dry my hands and pull her into a hug. Guess I am a bit mothering… never really thought of that.

I hold her close. "Mina, I'm fine, we're fine. You didn't make me feel weird, you just reminded me not everyone's thought about this stuff." I squeeze.

"Sorry, just felt like a total dick, y'know?"

"Yeah, I can kinda tell now."

"I just... I used to get enough grief for how I look, then I went and gave you grief for–"

I keep squeezing till she laughs breathlessly.

I lean back and smile. "You don't have to be perfect Mina, it's comforting to know the Alien Queen herself can be normal too."

She snorts. "Midnight wouldn't like you using that name."

"Ah, I think she'd forgive me." I wink and then go back to washing up. "But it's seriously fine, it's not something I consider a problem. I don't want kids, never have, doubt I ever will because the issue is never _not _gonna be there. Unless I suddenly didn't wanna be a hero and… nah, that's what I want to do."

She leans on the counter next to me, drying things. "So you don't think heroes should have families?"

"It's not that, people can do what they want, but as someone left behind by both parents, I can't say I feel comfortable taking that risk. It's just… I have a different perspective on it." I scrub at a particularly stubborn bit of food, noting a pair of eyes peering over a table across the way. Kota stares right at me, glaring, but in a manner of confusion I think. The kid is so weird.

Mina hums. "So… you think that's what happened with your folks?"

"No idea." I shrug. "But they ain't here, I don't even remember them, so… something happened. Regardless, no bubbas happening here." I chuckle and then finally the bit of food comes free. "You wanting kiddies?"

"I dunno, I guess so. Hadn't really thought about it that hard. Now I'm gonna though…" she chuckles. "Then again, can't go deciding my _whole _future now, eh?"

"Good point." I dry my hands as the last pan is finally clean.

"I wonder if Todoroki wants kids…" she mutters, winking at me when I glance her way. I blush as bright as her hair and she starts cackling, whole conversation derailed into her giggling. She's gonna be a nightmare for the whole evening now…

* * *

The next day it's back to training. I warm up with Sero, collecting his tape into one concentrated ball; it's trickier than it sounds due to how thin the tape is and the speed at which he's making it. But I get it done. It looks like a massive ball of yarn by the end. Then I work a little with Midoryia, and whilst his power is immense, I can at least focus on his body so it's an easier thing to contain. But now, it was time for another session with Bakugo.

I approach him as he soaks his hands in the hot water, panting after his latest explosion into the air. There haven't been any birds around for the past two days.

He spots me. "Ready to try again?"

"Sure thing, you needing some more time?"

"Nah, I'm good. Wanna keep my pace up as well, don't wanna be left out of fights for minutes at a time, do I?"

I get myself ready. "Guess not. Go for it."

He grins and readies himself, taking a long breath in and looking up. Here we go. He moves, arching back and holding his hands up, arms flexing as he gives a mighty roar and unleashes his quirk, the air erupting into broiling flames. Okay. Focus. I press in from the outskirts, funneling the blast thinner and thinner. It starts to move. A solid mass turning into a column of blazing heat. Sweat beads my brow and pain threatens behind my eyes, but as I push enough to get the funnel to only a few metres wide, I release again and sink to my knees. My head feels like it's going to copy his quirk, my lungs are struggling and my chest is on fire, but hey, I fucking did it. I brace and laugh softly, hand to my chest as my heart goes at a gallop.

His blast stops. "Hey you did it!"

"Too right." I gasp, looking up and beaming at his damn smirk. "Thanks for letting me try again."

"No problem ya dumbass. Wanna go again or what?"

"Think I'll leave it for now, or I'll just end up on my arse again." I get up and waver, but ultimately stay upright. I wave and head back towards the refreshment station, enjoying some water and waving to Dad's thumbs up.

Progress. Real progress. That feels good.

See Shigaraki? I can learn. I can be better. Fuck you.

One last thing though, a shield. My bubble does its job, but it takes such a toll on me. Back in the USJ every time a villain hit against it during those final moments, it felt like a new needle in my eye. Since then, I have been cultivating it, practising whilst on the streets because it helps keep out the cold, and it was the only thing I _could _practise without drawing attention. But it's not really been tested. Not yet.

I head over to Dad. "I have a request." He raises a brow, so I keep going. "I want to test my shield. It's gotten stronger during my uhm… time away, but I haven't tested it yet. Can I ask a classmate to work with me?"

"Suppose it would allow them to continue to use their quirk, so yeah. Who were you thinking?"

"Maybe someone like Kirishima first, to see how I do against one of his punches. Then maybe Midoryia, for a higher power set and uh... Then maybe Sho or Bakugo? Fire or explosions would be a great thing to have a defense for."

Dad is nodding until I mention the last two. Fire. Yeah. It's not exactly a forgiving element if it went wrong. But that's why I'm building up to it. Being careful. See? I am learning. But I stay quiet, letting Dad go through all this himself, because I know he will. Dad instincts appear first in his worry, but then the teacher rears his head and he calms down.

"All right, go through those steps, but do _not_ go with either Todoroki or Bakugo unless those previous tests have had no issue. Got it? In fact, I'm coming with. The rest are basically fine themselves. C'mon."

Not what I had intended, but I'll be glad of his practised eye anyway.

We approach Kirishima first and of course he's more than willing to help out a friend. He only hardens his arm for the punch, but initially aims for my shoulder. Don't want him accidentally stabbing me in the gut. I focus, concentrating on my breathing, and enveloping myself in the second skin. I give the nod and he makes the strike. He bounces right off. Good start. But one hit isn't likely to be the end of a fight. We start to spar, seeing how well I can move with the shield in place. And I don't want to sound arrogant here, but damn it goes so well. I duck and dive, not relying on the shield or letting myself be sloppy, but if Kirishima ever does get a hit in, he's sent back with the rebound. We spar for ten whole minutes before Dad calls it and lets Kirishima carry on with his own training.

First try, a success!

Time for Midoryia. Of course, the freckled wonder is eager to help. He powers up, a little nervous at first and to be honest, so am I. I've seen the power behind his strikes before, but still, blunt force is still going to be easier to deal with than an intense burn. So this step makes sense. He gets those little flickers of energy surrounding him after I've confirmed the shield is up and he makes the strike. It's like thunder erupted over the valley. But I felt nothing, and only a vague ache is in the very back of my mind. I wait and move my head to see if I'm dizzy, but I seem fine. I nod, and we start to spar. I hold a hand to stop up as we headed for the five minute mark, but I maintained the shield the whole time and barely felt his strikes. Amazing. It's actually working.

Midoryia leans on his knees, panting, but grinning. "That shield is pretty great, Alex!"

"Thanks, I'm glad to know it works against a truck." I laugh and sit down for some water, thrilled to find no blood under my nose either.

Shouta kneels and looks into my eyes, doing the usual checks and finding no problem. It's not paranoia, it's just caution. I can't forget the damage the USJ caused. And even if I can't see the white patch of hair, I know it keeps the danger at the forefront of Dad's mind. It reminds him of my limits. I hate it, but I can't do anything about it either.

"Thanks for the help, Midoryia." I smile at him and he nods, wiping sweat from his brow before heading on another run. His endurance must be coming along leaps and bounds, surely. He works so damn hard.

Finally, with this progress, it feels like I might have a slight chance of catching up.

Dad finishes his assessment. "You seem fine. Any pain?"

"Not beyond the vague notion of an ache right at the back of my mind, but that could simply be a toll of using the power for so long. But nothing sharp, no pinches or stabs. No blood either!"

He smirks at my beaming face. "You're doing well."

"But?" I chuckle.

He snorts. "But don't go pushing too hard too fast. Maybe wait to try the other two. And I'd suggest Todoroki first anyway, his flames are more controlled. You had real issue with Bakugo's power initially, let's not forget."

"Yeah… I was thinking the same, but can I try Todoroki's power before lunch? Then break and then see how I do against Bakugo after some food and rest?"

I think my puppy dog eyes still have a little power.

Dad isn't sure, but eventually he sighs. "All right, train with Todoroki before lunch but not Bakugo. Only go for that if you feel able, after some food to recharge. I'll go see if Todoroki is willing to help out, though I can't say I expect anything but an eager nod."

"The whole class wants to help." I point out, and he rolls his eyes before walking away.

I sip my water and close my eyes, doing a double check on how my head is feeling. But it really is fine. The shield, I think, is easier to maintain. I'm focusing on my body, my solid mass, so I think it's easier to hold up rather than my attacks elsewhere. Holding back other quirks means I need to focus on those particles, be they thin tape, an incoming fist, or scattered molecules of fiery death. A lot harder. My quirk, it turns out, has a few more intricacies than I realised. Golly gosh, the wonders of school.

As much as I'm enjoying the training, I will admit I am looking forward to blowing off some steam tonight with the games. The Pussy Cats, as annoyingly shiny as they are, are good fun for things like that. At least, I'm hoping so. Being with my classmates for so long has been amazing. Really feels like in the past couple days, I've gotten that much closer to all of them. Even Bakugo has stopped calling me Hypocrite today. That's good. That's progress.

Dad calls me over as Todoroki climbs out of his barrel and readies himself to attack. I stand a few metres away, facing him but with my back to the mountain. Don't want forest fires, or any barbequed classmates. The shield goes up, I give the nod, and prepare myself. We're only going to try it for two seconds initially to avoid nasty accidents. I can't exactly give a safe word when it would be smothered by the crackling heat.

I stare right at Todoroki, seeing how the flames initially start over his scar. Interesting. Then they erupt over me, deep reds and oranges cascading past me, but I feel nothing but a heat similar to a summer's day. Two seconds, then they disappear. I blink and look down at myself, not a scratch or rather, singe. I grin and Dad gives the order for a longer trial. This time, five seconds. It's amazing how long five seconds can feel when watching a kaleidoscope of heat pouring over you. It's almost like water as it swoops over me, looking for any weakness, seeking a way in to consume me. They go away and once again I am fine.

"Let's try thirty seconds!" I call out, and whilst they don't look happy about it, they both agree.

I take a deep breath and the flames return. I laugh a little, feeling my power hold up without issue and my mind handle it all. Progress. Real progress. Finally the little kid in the alley is making good on the potential Eraserhead saw in her. I can really do this hero thing. Maybe, I can be shiny. The flames fall away and they both jolt as they mistake my laughter for sobbing. I wave a hand and hold my belly as the laughter bubbles out of me. Pure elation sinking me to my knees.

"Alex, you having a mental breakdown?" Shouta calls and I look up to beam at them, both thumbs held up. "That's a yes."

"I can fucking do this!" I laugh louder and get up to do my oh-so-refined happy dance. I then head closer to them, shield dropped and bounce from foot to foot. "Sparring?"

Sho blushes and looks to the ground. "Uh… I haven't done that with my fire yet. Sorry."

"Oh, of course! Totally fine, I'm just excited." I keep bouncing and Dad smirks, putting his hands on my shoulders to keep me still. He fails.

"Still wait till after lunch for Bakugo."

"_Fine."_

"Thanks for the help Todokri, you can continue with your own training as you see fit, but it is lunchtime anyway so gather your fellow students and come to the meal area." He lets go and heads across to Vlad to talk shop.

I did it. I really did it. I grin at Sho and eventually he returns a small smile.

I'm still bouncing. "Thanks so much for helping."

"You're welcome. Of course. Sorry I couldn't help with sparring. My flames aren't controlled enough. Bakugo will be able to do that though, he has sparring down fairly well." A twinge of shame is in his gaze, but I know exactly who put it there. Endeavour. Like Sho has to outdo everyone on the planet somehow.

I step in stride with him towards the meal area, the other students having caught wind of the word lunch and doing the same. We head towards another session of cooking.

"You're doing great with your flames, Sho. I just forgot."

"Still, would prefer to be able to help you."

"Shockingly Sho, and this is coming from _me, _this camp isn't all about me. You have your own training to do."

He snorts, rolling his eyes at me and shoving his hands in his pockets. I let it drop, because I know I can't get through to him fully. There's too much Endeavour noise going on in that head for that. Eventually he might be able to see past it, but for now, he's only peering. It was something at least.

After lunch, I bound over to Bakugo and am unable to avoid my excited hopping again. He follows me up and down a few times, lips curling into an annoyed grimace before he growls and grabs my shoulders to keep me still. He also fails.

"Whatcha jumping around for?"

"Can you help me test out my shield?"

He lets go and leans back. "How?"

"By throwing your quirk in my general direction." I stop bouncing and waggle my brows. He glares and I clasp my hands together, putting them under my chin. "Please, Bakugo? Shouta knows all about it, and I've already tried and succeeded with Kirishima, Midoryia and–"

He shakes his head and moves away. "I'd kill your dumb ass."

I bound in front of him again. "No you won't! We can start with a couple seconds and build it if I manage! With the others I didn't even get a scratch, or a headache!"

"Nosebleed?" He looks me up and down, suspicion pouring off him.

I shake my head and tap my nose. He looks around but finds Shouta giving him a thumbs up, it's all fine by him. I don't think Dad will be coming along this time, he has other students to help.

Bakugo sighs. "If this goes badly, it's on you."

"Duh! Now c'mon!" I grab his arm and haul him over to where he was working before, practically throwing him into position before getting my shield ready. "Give me all you got Lord Explosion Murder!"

"Oi, that's a legit as fuck name and you know it." He growls and rolls his shoulders, palms glowing softly.

I breathe deep, complete the shield and nod. "Go for two seconds!"

"You got it."

Boom. A little more heat gets through, and I can hear a noise not unlike bubble wrap being assaulted. And then it's gone. I didn't even have time to try and look. The attack ends and I look down. No damage, no headache and no nosebleed. Perfect. My heart swells, daring to hope for another resounding success. After landing on my arse yesterday, I'm due a win, right?

"Okay, go for five seconds! Then if that works, thirty!"

"Thirty?" Bakugo lowers his hands and looks to the side, like seeking confirmation from his teacher again. For such an arrogant arse he's being very cautious. "Ya sure?"

"Yes! If the five seconds goes fine, why not!"

"Fifteen, then thirty." He waits until I give my begrudging nod and then readies his five second attack.

I nod and he unleashes. I pry my eyes open and watch the patterns skitter over the surface a few inches from my skin. Like rain hitting a skylight, it pops and pools, splashes and trickles. Amazing. And then it's gone. No damage, no strain. I give a thumbs up and he goes for fifteen. I gaze in wonder at the colours. Whilst Sho's fire was deep reds and oranges, Bakugo's explosions are orange and gold, bright yellows spark too. Amazing. The storm wooshes around, for every flame there is pressure also, expanding and sending the heat in new directions. No wonder I struggled to contain it in my power.

And then comes the pinch.

Dammit.

Only one second shy of him stopping, a sharp pain strikes behind my left eye and I'm reeling, holding a hand there and trying not to cry out. Shit that stings. Maybe it's the culmination of the other trials before this, maybe it's the sheer force behind Bakugo's quirk. I don't know. But it's bloody annoying.

He runs over. "Shit, I told ya so ya dumba–"

"I can go for thirty."

"Can you fuck." He sighs, kneeling down and peering up at me, lip curled on one side as he tries to see the damage. At least there's no nosebleed. "C'mon, where's the pain?"

"Left eye. Shit I was so close." I lower my hand and he shakes his head, waving to someone before tugging on my arm to get me to sit down.

"Gimme an ice pack would ya? Yeah you, fuckin' Deku." He yells, before pushing my hair back and peering closer. "Think you got a blood vessel or somethin'. Not much, but definitely a sign to stop."

"Fuck sake." I groan, accepting the pack from a startled Midoryia and thanking him. Dad's heading over, and Midoryia lingers. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Just a training strain. You can get back to work Midoryia."

"I wanna see if you're okay. What happened?"

Bakugo smirks. "I fired my quirk at her and she couldn't handle it." I kick his shin from where I sit. He chuckles. "Told ya thirty would be too long."

I hate it. But he's right.

I'm helped over to the refreshment area and made to rest for the remainder of the day. I've done well, I know this. A set back sucks, but really, I've already come a long way. I knew Bakugo would be difficult to deal with, that was the point of building up to him. His power is so scattered and violent, it's always going to be tricky for my power to defend against. But hey, at least I know who can provide a good test. Maybe tomorrow, we can try again.

The blood vessel is recovering well, doesn't seem like it burst properly at least. There's no remaining headache and thankfully still no nosebleed either. Still, I'll rest up. After all, who knows what I'll be needing to do tonight.

The games await.

* * *

**Dun dun duuuun! The GAMES AWAIT! Proverbial shite is hitting the fan next time folks, can't wait to see what you think of things. Thanks to all that have given faved, followed and reviewed, I love responding to those so check SHOUTOUTS below! See ya soon with another update ^-^**

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**Zikashigaku: **Thanks for chiming in again, so glad you're still enjoying things! I love writing her with Todoroki tbh, it feels so natural and yet so awkward haha. I hope the initial stages of camp were good for you, I had a lot of fun exploring these more lighthearted moments before... well... the impending stuff haha. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks again for taking the time to review, means so much!


	17. Chapter 17

**The games await! **  
**Hope everyone's good, here's another update, enjoy!**

* * *

**Shouta pov past**

The kid had been off the streets for a year. She seemed happy, settled, thriving even; so why was she still having nightmares? Shouta couldn't understand it. The terrors came less frequent, and normally less violent–she hadn't broken any furniture due to the fear in months. But tonight she had woken with cries three times. Those had been short, small yelps that faded to a deep breath, a couple blows of her nose and then pacing before returning to sleep. Yes, he listened. It was all he could do, so he would, desperately thinking all along. His marking work sat untouched on his laptop. He could pull an all nighter to make up for it, she came first. That was the bargain he struck when taking her into his home. But aside from that, the latest nightmare seemed so much worse. Whimpers, sobs, crying whilst still trapped, tossing to and fro. He watched for a mere moment from the doorway, unable to stomach any more. But it had been another ten minutes since, and still she cried. His tea long since stopped streaming, going cold. He had been doing his best to leave her to it, knowing she had to work through it herself to some extent. Hizashi and Nemuri said as much when he confided in them during the early days, afraid he was doing something wrong, same with Recovery Girl. Alex was strong, she had to know when to come to him and when not to. He had to help her with that. To go from the streets to absolute coddling would do her no good.

"No! Please!" She begged, a rattle indicating the curtains were being moved by her power.

He got up from his seat. It wasn't coddling. She had already worked herself back from panic thrice that night. Surely stepping in at that point was just being a concerned parent. His hand paused at the door handle. Was that foolish of him? To use the word 'parent'? It had only been a year, could he claim that title yet?

"Blue… Blue flames…" she gasped, choking on another sob. "Don't… don't hurt him. Leave Shouta alone!"

He blinked, hand landing on the handle.

Had she said his name? Was the nightmare about him? Or… about someone hurting him? His heart pounded. Her words continued.

"Don't… n-no… Stop laughing. Who are you? No. N-No… I don't know who you are. Stop it. No… Don't hurt my Shouta!"

The door opened and he crossed the room. Her Shouta. The advice and stern words, the furrowed brows and pursed lips, they could go to hell. She needed help. His Alex. His Alex needed him.

As usual, as soon as he knelt by the bed she jolted awake; eyes snapped open, body curled back against the wall, ready for a strike. It had been a year, and he still couldn't get used to that initial fear. Whatever those streets had done to her, she always woke in that way. Always. He stayed still, letting her eyes adjust to the light pooling in behind him from the door. It could take anything from a couple seconds, to a minute. He would wait an hour if need be. She panted, cheeks pink and stained by her fallen tears, big dark eyes darting around the room. Every time she checked the corners, like expecting some terrible ghoul to be waiting. Shouta wished he knew more, but knew he could only ask so much.

She swallowed hard. "Sh-Shouta?"

Whenever she said his name instead of 'mister' his heart ached in the best way.

He nodded. Her posture calmed, sinking against the mattress rather than readying to brace for impact. She sniffed and pulled her blanket tight. The room grew quiet in the wake of her cries, and only then did Shouta realise how hard his heart was still hammering.

"Hey kid."

"H-Hi."

"Sounded like a bad nightmare."

She glared. "It's nothing."

"Of course."

She still didn't like to explain whatever it was she saw in those dreams. Blue flames cropped up a lot, and laughing. Someone laughed at her. He wasn't sure who would dare, but regardless, he took note of repeated words. Anything to try and understand, to try and help.

She rubbed her eyes. "Did I wake you? Sorry if I did."

"You didn't, but I'll say it as many times as I need to, kid. You never need to apologise for waking me up, especially if it's because of a nightmare. I'm here to help, remember?"

As ever, she nodded, but the message only skimmed her mind. Helping, it mattered, but he couldn't push too hard. Reliant. A word she seemed to fear above any other. Becoming reliant on someone.

He cleared his throat as he noted her shivering, despite how perfectly warm the room was. Shock? Or just lingering fear maybe. "I fancied some hot chocolate. Wondered if you wanted to join me?"

"You got papers to mark, y'know."

He smirked. "Indulge my procrastination?"

"Nemuri's gonna tell you off…" she pouted, but then the call of hot chocolate once again won out and she shuffled closer, accepting the dressing gown he held out. "Thanks."

"Of course." He headed back to the kitchen, knowing that lingering would do no good. She couldn't feel like she was being watched, whatever happened to her in her past, someone had watched her too closely. Maybe whoever had laughed? The puzzle never quite clicked.

It had been a year, they were doing well, but she still had her walls. Of course she did. There was no way to know if she could trust him except by time. And time he had to give. He retrieved the pan, milk and chocolate powder, humming mindlessly as the hob warmed. He stirred, hearing her door close and small feet approach. No doubt she would sit at the island, have a nosy at his laptop and likely berate him for the last timestamp on his edits. Yes, it was over an hour ago that he had done a damn thing, but he could hardly tell her it was because he became too distracted by worrying over her nightmares. She wasn't a burden. Beyond it being okay to rely on people, he guessed that would be the next hardest thing to get across to her. Or maybe they counted as the same thing? He wanted to help, and she owed him nothing for that.

A small hand tugged on his sleeve. She hadn't gone to the island, instead she wrapped her arms round his waist and held tight, a little too tight, before stepping back and tugging on his sleeve again.

"Thanks, Shouta. For uhm… waking me up."

He knelt and raised a brow. "Thanks for the hug."

She rolled her eyes and folded her arms, every bit the usual sassy eleven year old he knew. "I just want you to know that I'm grateful, okay? I can be a shit sometimes I know so–"

"You're not a shit. And… language." He added with a look to the side because of course he had also cursed. They paused, caught each other's eye and snorted into laughter. Hizashi kept saying Shouta had to try and curb the bad language but it was difficult, hearing it come out of her tiny body was hilarious.

She went to sit at the island and he returned to the milk, removing the skin that had formed when he was distracted by someone's cute appreciation. Not that the word 'cute' would be uttered. He didn't want to die via milk drowning.

"Oi, Shouta."

"Mm?"

"You gotta get your thumb outta your arse for this work y'know? You've not touched it in like an hour!"

He looked to the sky and kept stirring. He would also not point out how utterly predictable she could be. Bossy. Sassy. Cute. His little bundle of energy and their weird little life. Was this what contentment felt like?

* * *

**ALEX POV present**

Over the course of the camp I'd managed to scrape enough progress to pass my exams and earn my place at the games night. I wave to my extra curricular comrades as they're dragged off by Dad for extra studying, poor souls look utterly heartbroken. Not that I can blame them, this is a real chance to blow off some steam. Apparently, it's going to be some kind of fear game. A scaring competition huh? Sounds perfect. I could make breezes, shift branches, make all sorts of creepy stuff happen! I rub my hands together, thinking of all the weird and wonderful ways I could mess with the trail. It was going to be great.

At least... That's what I thought.

That's what we all thought.

If you've ever missed the last step on the stairs you might know what it felt like in the moment we realised we were under attack. That jolt that claims your whole body, settling last in a cold sensation over your heart. I stared at Midoryia and he stared at me. It was happening all over again, just like the USJ, but this time there wasn't back up within a few minutes. We're on our own.

Chaos.

Villains seem to be everywhere at once, and where they aren't, there's a strange poison gas or flames. Blue flames? They lick at the sky, blocking the stars with their smoke and eerie glow. I look around, trying not to think about Dabi having finally fallen that last hurdle. Had he seriously joined the League? Why would he sign up to Shigaraki's madness? I don't get it. This doesn't make sense. But then again… he did keep avoiding telling me anything about the 'opportunity'. Never said Shigaraki's name. He knew not to. He knew of my connection to Shigaraki and the recent USJ attack. All along, was Dabi just playing with me?

Dammit. Before I can even think to rush off and try to find Dabi, to demand my answers, Midoryia mentions that kid. Kota. Shit, there's a kid somewhere alone in all this mess. Likely terrified. First things first, deal with the present, then scrape the past off my shoe.

"Get back to the camp centre!" One of the pussy cats yells when I start to run after Midoryia.

I skid to a halt. "Midoryia has a bad habit of getting himself pretty beaten up. He'll need back up. I only want to help him get Kota."

She doesn't like it, but she lets me go. Good thing too as I wasn't exactly gonna hang around for outright permission. I dart after Midoryia, needing to help him however I can, even if just to keep a villain off his back. I think I'm on the right path. He charged off so desperately, despite how shitty the kid was towards him. There's still so much I have to learn from Midoryia.

We'll find Kota. We'll–

Blue flames erupt in front of me.

Shit!

I stop just shy of losing my eyebrows and look along the plane of fire, it seems to go on for miles. Dabi. It has to be him, no one else makes this much blue fire so easily. Endeavour can, but this hardly seems like a heroic tactic, even for that shithead. But why Dabi, what the hell are you doing here? How is attacking kids what you want? Sure 'the world's turning', but how does this go along with what you want? I don't get it. Then again, do I need to get it? The fact is, once again my classmates, my friends, are being attacked, and yet again my past is playing far too large a role.

Midoryia might have seen the flames and gone this way for fear of Kota being lost in the woods, right? I dunno. Maybe Midoryia knew where to look for Kota. I can't tell. All I can do is work with my instincts, and either way, if this is Dabi, I need to know why he's here. If I can figure that out, maybe I can reach him and reason with him. Or am I just being naive?

I run along the line of fire. The way Dabi hugged me in the rain, like he was pressing all those broken bits back together after I saw what a mess Shouta was in after my absence. The way we talked in the park, lying there chatting, laughing like old times. It stings to look back. To consider that it might have all been a ploy, to avoid me noticing how far he'd sunk. I dunno whether to feel betrayed or complimented. Either he considers me easily tossed aside, or he fears me enough to want to hide. Right? Maybe.

I need to stop this, I need to think clearly.

I slow as I hear voices ahead.

At first I think there's three of them, but no, it's two but one is having a couple conversations to himself. Shit, so murderous and crazy. Just what we need. It's not like I expected _sane _individuals to want to team up with Shigaraki, but outright nutters are harder to predict, and therefore harder to fight. Be careful Alex, be smart. Dad isn't far off, he'll figure out what to do. Get to Midoryia if you can, help get to Kota, then get back to camp. Nothing fancy.

Dabi sounds bored. Numb. I think that's the scariest part so far.

I sneak closer, the area well lit by his flames but filled with plenty of shadows as well. Either way, I won't stay hidden long. My heart hammers, my palms sweat (and it has nothing to do with the fire) and my mouth is dry. Can I reason with Dabi? Is there anything of the kid I knew still inside him? C'mon Alex think. Don't go back to Dad in a body bag, think. Be smart. With recent training, I might be able to contain these flames a little, but they're not like Sho's. Regardless of claimed family connection–which I'm still not convinced of–Dabi's fire is more scattered, like Bakugos. I can tell that from the sheer heat and intensity and how they fight against the sky.

This is a mad idea, but it's all I can think of. Start a dialogue, see what you can learn.

I draw a deep breath and speak loudly, using my power to throw my voice a bit. No point making it too obvious where I am. "What's the big idea, Dabi?"

The conversation halts.

Dabi chuckles. "So you are here, Gorgeous. I was starting to doubt our sources."

"I'm here for training, what the hell're you doing here?"

The confused voice laughs. "Oh she's sassy, I like her. _This girl sucks." _

The fire gets warmer. "I told ya I was looking into an opportunity. Turns out it was worth pursuing."

"Hurting kids is worth pursuing?"

"I wasn't gonna go looking for you Gorgeous, but you are on the list, so I can't let you go now that you're in front of me."

I sink back into the shadows. No hesitation, mild annoyance maybe, but certainly no intent to let me off easy. I think I need to accept my friend is long gone. Can I do that? Guess I don't have a choice.

I swallow the barbs. "So there's a list? You're here for more than one of us?"

"_Dabi you fucked up! _Aw man, she's clever."

Dabi growls. "Shut up, Twice. Look Gorgeous, you can't stop this, go ahead and accept that."

Sounds like he's either doubting his ability to take me on or…

Dabi sighs. "Make this easier. I don't wanna hurt you, but I will if you make me."

And there it is.

I miss the last step on the stairs all over again, but the sensation of falling doesn't stop.

He doesn't wanna hurt me, but he will. Right. I can stop looking back now, can't I? That kid is long gone, buried under all his bitterness. Maybe even mania. I saw it, didn't I? That light in his eyes. Only, silly me, I mistook it for determination. Nah. I've seen that for real now, it lights Midoryia's gaze whenever we have a challenge ahead, hell I see it when he gets a brand new injury and has something else to overcome. That's determination. Dabi's light was darker, rooted in something fueled by hate. Hate for the world, but mainly his supposed father. And I guess, by extension, all heroes. That's my world now. So really, a part of him must hate me. If he's aware of it or not.

_I don't wanna hurt you, but I will if you make me._

Sounds like he's been taking lessons from Shigaraki. Look what you made me do, little Alex. Don't make me hurt you, little Alex. But that won't work. Throwing that at Dabi won't make a mark. The kid in the street, keeping me warm, he's dead. He's gone. No, likening him to Shigaraki won't phase him, but I know what might. It'll hurt Dabi deeply, but it's the smart play. I'll say my apologies to the kid I used to know if I ever see him again, but I know I won't.

I grit my teeth. "Shifting the blame onto your victims, sounds a lot like what you used to complain about someone else doing." I snap a branch behind them, to shift their focus. If I can make a break for it, I have to. Me and Dabi have to sort this out, but right now, I need to warn the others. They're after multiple people. Kids or adults, I don't know, but more than one target. I throw my voice again. "Or have you conveniently forgotten that? Forgotten what _he _did to you? Like father like so–"

"I'm giving you a choice." Dabi yells, flames brightening. He knows I'm right.

"That's what he said, right? A choice to be better, to be stronger. To get off the floor and stop being weak."

"You got no idea what you're fuckin' talkin' about!"

"What's my choice, Dabi? Join you or die? Right… Sounds fucking familiar." I scoff and flames erupt behind them, in the direction of the branch snapping. I got away with it.

"Stay outta my way little girl, or I swear–"

I think he keeps talking. I assume he does. But those words block it all out.

Trees tremble all around us as my tears run free and I fight for control of my power. Those damn words. Branches give way, the ground groans and the fire fluctuates. Those words. He _knows _what those words mean. I didn't tell anyone what they meant, not till Shouta and my friends let me know I could speak my past aloud without judgement. No one. Except Dabi. I told him, sobbed it out after yet another bad dream.

_He ain't here, Gorgeous. He ain't gonna get you. I swear. _

Twice yelps as the flames rage. "Dabi what the fuck ya doin'? _Is she fucking with you this much? Gee guys get a room!_"

"C'mon _little girl _fuckin' come out here and say that shit to my face."

My power swells, and for a mere moment the flames part as another tree falls. He looks right at me, bright blue eyes staring without a hint of anything beyond a villain looking at a victim-in-waiting. I shake my head and close the gap, it lasted less than a second, but it already lasted too long.

I turn and run, I have to warn someone, I have to let the teachers know.

Branches scratch at my face, and heat billows behind me, flames likely erupting in all directions. At least Dabi might be rattled. I might have managed that much. Villains are easier to deal with when scattered; and that's all he is now, a villain.

Okay, think. Contact someone. Shit, I left my phone in my room. Dammit. I keep running, fully expecting blue flame to suddenly engulf me from behind. Or some other arsehole doing Shigaraki's bidding to appear.

My steps stall.

What the hell was that noise?

The air throbs with the feral roar of an unleashed demon. That's no villain, that's Dark Shadow. But that's still not good. Shit. I whirl round and head towards the roaring, with any luck there would be a teacher nearby. That, or I'd find Midoryia already there, trying to help our classmate after having already gotten Kota. That might be too optimistic. Darkness boils above the treeline. Poor Tokoyami; his power gets tougher to control in the dark, right? Maybe I can hold Dark Shadow still? I hadn't had any success during training though, I might just make it worse.

But it seems like the demon has other plans.

The trees disappear, the ground too. My body lifts and oxygen is nowhere to be found. Dark essence swamps my senses. I scream and try to move, but it's no use as I'm lifted and scratches appear all over my skin. This isn't good. He's tearing me apart.

"Toko-" I try to call out, but my voice is stolen the second I open my mouth.

"Dammit Dark Shadow stop this! She's a classmate. A friend! Nngh, STOP!" I can hear Tokoyami struggling, hear him trying to gain control. Poor kid must have gotten triggered by something during the attack.

Stay calm. Think.

My shield. I coat myself in my power and push the essence back. Bit by bit, the demon is pushed away. I take a full breath at last and begin to sink back to the ground, ears ringing and lungs burning.

Another roar. "Alex, I'm so sorry!"

"It's f-fine." I splutter. "I'm free. Just try to calm do–"

Another feral roar has me dropping free, but able to run to the side. Now what? I'm shivering all over and a cold sweat lines my spine; dancing with a demon isn't fun. I'm about to step out again, to try and make contact, when a hand clasps my wrists. I'm pulled behind a tree, as another hand appears on my mouth to muffle my cry.

"Shh." Shoji holds a finger to where normally a mouth would be, but of course on him it's just his mask. I nod slowly, just taking calming breaths as he releases me. "Are you all right? Looks like he got some hits on you."

"Minimal. I'm fine. What happened?"

Shoji explains and I nod slowly, glad to see no blue flames but also in need of light. Dammit. I try to think, but we have to keep moving. Dark Shadow isn't thinking of anything but violence now, raging against the forest itself. We're all scattered, and that's how the villains want us.

"We have to regroup." I sigh, watching Dark Shadow prowl nearby, uprooting trees and screeching. Shoji nods, eyes trained on his friend. I lay a hand on his shoulder. "Should I try to contain him?"

"I don't think that'll work. Dark Shadow would just attack you again, and Tokoyami doesn't need that extra guilt. We need light."

I lean against a nearby tree. We really need someone like Sho or Bakugo; their quirks were perfect for dealing with Dark Shadow. I have no idea where they are. Were they already on the scare trail when this all kicked off? I can't remember. Everything is such a blur of panic.

A pulse goes through the air and I stagger. What is this now? A voice appears in my mind. One of the pussy cats? I try to listen. Something about Kacchan. No, that's Bakugo, right? Shit. They're after him. But only him? Oh. Me and him.

"Uh Shoji…"

"Yeah? You heard it too, right?"

I nod. "Yup, just a quick amendment, in case, I bumped into one of the villains before and I'm on the list as well."

Shoji closes his eyes. "Damn, so either it's just you two, or there's a longer list that we know."

I am so glad I bumped into someone clever, and able to remain calm.

Rushing footsteps approach. I flinch and get ready to defend, when suddenly it's Midoryia that comes into view. Or what's left of him. There's no sign of Kota, but Midoryia's body looks entirely broken, held together with nothing more than willpower. Shoji grabs Midoryia out of the way and we scamper further from Dark Shadow's path.

It doesn't take long to get the jist of what's happened to Midoryia's body, but that doesn't help my worrying. My friend looks like he's barely conscious. I'm glad Kota is safe, but damn this is a high cost. I duck under some of Dark Shadow and shiver as the essence nearly gets hold of me again; it's like viscous fire that's hot and cold in equal measures. I got out but I can't deny, when swallowed in that darkness it was overwhelming. Like I'd never see daylight again. Each cut made me colder, yet feverish. I'd never tell Tokyami this though. He'd be beating himself up enough without the details.

"Guys…" Midoryia croaks. "I know what to do…"

Get to Sho and Bakugo, get to those that can create light. Guide Dark Shadow. Got it. As we run, Shoji keeps drawing Dark Shadow after us and I gently nudge within the path we're leading him on. Follow. Keep following. Nearly there, nearly to Bakugo and Sho who will be able to create some light and stop Dark Shadow. So close. So close to being able to protect Bakugo as well.

What the hell does Shigaraki want with Bakugo anyway? It doesn't make sense. At the USJ. Bakugo was one of them that stood against Shigaraki at the end, when All Might appeared. I'd seen the footage myself. There was no reason for Shigaraki to think Bakugo would be on side with the League. Was there? Of course not. Bakugo lives and breathes being a Hero. Loudly. And Violently. I push my legs harder, keeping pace with the much taller Shoji as I try to think, but circles come easily to someone panicking. And bloody hell yes, I am panicking. But we're making progress. We should make it to Sho and Bakugo soon.

Then I see a blonde girl running alongside.

Who the hell is that? She grins. There's some kind of mechanism on her back, and she's getting closer. Is that a knife in her hand? Dammit, we can't interrupt Dark Shadow now, he's too rattled. Stopping now could be a disaster.

I nudge Shoji. "Another Villain I think, I'll be right behind you, keep Dark Shadow on course!"

"Stay with the group!"

"If she interrupts this path, we could all be fucked."

"All right, but be careful."

Time to go.

* * *

**SHOUTA POV**

The warning from Mandalay turned Shouta cold. Another attack. Panic threatened; old injuries in his elbow and eye ached, and the back of his neck twinged, as though recalling the nomu grip. But there was no time for fear. Falling apart could come later. He had to act, to protect his students. All of them, not just Alex, despite how much he wished he had her in the extra lessons in that moment. He took a breath, shook aside the Father and kept the Teacher in mind first.

"I'll see to the other students. Protect them." He yelled to Vlad before running down the corridor. At least some of the students were accounted for, whether or not they liked being sidelined. As a class they were fiercely loyal, but that also made them liabilities in these situations.

Having been attending to the extra lessons, it would take him a few minutes to reach the area the Fear Game had been happening. Shouta pushed himself faster. Where were the villains coming from? How did they even find the camp? None of it made any sense. Without a leak, none of it made sense. Everything needed to be looked over; the school faculty, the hero association connects, every member of staff had to be examined. Maybe even the students. Something was very wrong.

The attack might only be a few troublemakers, or, and worse, it could be a full scale attack. If so, they were in big trouble. No backup was around for miles. Vlad would contact emergency services no doubt, but that would only help with the clean up. Shouta swallowed hard, blinking away the image of Alex crumbling in his arms, screaming for his help, blood everywhere. No. Not today. Not when she'd come so far and done so much, fought so hard to catch up. She would be fine. Of course she would. He had to believe that, or he'd lose all focus.

Blue light flickered, highlighting the treeline, smoke already filling the air. Was the whole forest on fire already? Shouta tried to think, tried not to recall Alex mumbling about blue flames in her sleep, did his best not to assume the worst of her situation now. But his mind was scattered. So much so that he barely noticed the figure emerging from the shadows.

A scarred hand out-stretched, smirk gleaming out of the darkness at him. "Looks like your concern has you distracted, Eraser, not thinking about Alex, are we?"

Blue flames.

"Vlad–!"

The rush of heat was immense. Had Shouta been a moment slower he was sure he would have been decimated instantly, hollowed to a crisp shell. The shot intended to kill. So much power in a single strike; far beyond Endeavour or even Todoroki. He'd never seen anything like it.

The villain sighed. "You pros oughta lay off. We haven't come here for any of you so just stay out of our way."

Shouta couldn't see anyone else near the scarred villain, it looked like he had come alone at least.

The villain raised a brow as he noticed Shouta's position on the side of the building. "Nice move." He drawled impassionately, seeming totally numb as he readied another attack. "Guess you really are a pro. She learned from someone decent at least, that's good to know."

She. Alex.

The guy kept talking about Alex. To throw Shouta, or because this villain actually knew her? Was this the Dabi she had referred to? But she spoke of him in fondness, like they had been close friends. It couldn't be the same guy. But she said he was a few years older, and the villain didn't look much over twenty. It could be him. Regardless, that didn't help right now. Questions about Alex could come later.

Shouta activated his quirk as the villain's hand reached to unleash another plume of blue flame, only to find himself made mute. Surprise lit the pale eyes. Shouta threw his capture weapon and bound scarred arms to skinny sides. No time for games, Shouta needed answers.

Shouta pulled the villain off his feet and launched from his perch. The villain's head smacked right into Shouta's knee. The quicker he could take the villain down for questioning, the better. With the attack on camp already underway, the key would be information. What the hell were the villains here for? Mandalay mentioned Bakugo, but was that all? Anyone else? The crack of the villain's skull against his knee was satisfying. If this villain had come to get hold of Alex as well, he had another thing coming. The last thing Shouta was going to allow that night was someone else taking Alex away from him, not again.

Shouta threw the villain to the ground and held the head down with one hand, bending the arm back with the other. Brutal, yes. Heroic? Perhaps not, but there was no time for grey areas, or negotiating. Not only was his daughter in danger, most of the forest seemed to already be ablaze, and his entire class as well as Vlad's were in peril.

He pulled tightly on the arm. "What do you want, and where are your friends hiding?"

The villain scoffed. "My what?"

Clearly the group weren't a tight knit unit. That was an angle to use, but not what he needed.

Shouta grit his teeth. "Your right arm's next."

Snap.

The villain squirmed as the bone gave way.

Shouta spoke between his teeth. "Be logical about this, at least save your legs. It would be a real pain to have to carry you off to jail without them."

"Did you teach her the sass, or was it the other way around?" The villain's eyes went wide as he looked over his shoulder at Shouta, manic and daunting. The grin was unnerving as the supposed familiarity with Alex. How did this freak know her? "She always said she'd get out the gutter. Didn't realise she meant becoming a pro's lap dog. Does she call you Daddy?"

Shouta snarled, focus struggling. He blinked. Flames erupted from all over the Villain's body.

"Shit!" He leapt out the way, skidding in the dirt, trying to collect himself. Letting the villain under his skin like that wasn't going to help anyone. Alex, or the other students. At least his capture weapon remained in place around the Villain's body.

Shouta glared dousing the flame quirk with his own. His head ached as his power waned, his limits so much more restrictive since the USJ. Regardless, he had to fight.

"You're clearly clueless about her if you think she'd end up as anyone's lap dog."

The Villain chuckled as he struggled to his feet. "I know she apologises for havin' nightmares, and clings to you without realising if she's sleepin' nearby."

Even when recalling time with Alex, the villain's pale eyes were numb with loathing. Was it for her, the world, or pro heroes? Or everything maybe. Shouta did his best to maintain his mask, ignoring the pooling terror in his gut. Unless Shigaraki knew such details of Alex's habits, it seemed more and more likely that the menacing weirdo was the Dabi Alex mentioned.

"Enough, you need to tell me–"

The villain barked a laugh. "I know she'll never fully trust belonging somewhere. It ain't in her anymore. Once you taste being kicked to the curb, it's always there. Always. Doesn't matter how many promises are made, people always turn their back. Always."

"Where are the rest of the villains?" Shouta held onto his captive tightly, but the Villain just stared, grinning.

"This is exactly the performance I'd expect out of a UA teacher. Tell me Hero…"

The words were intended to distract, to impede. Shouta pulled on his weapon, intending another kick to the Villain's head, but the weapon gave way. Or rather, the villain's body did; features melted into a strange grey clay, and the stare dulled to nothing as words hung on the smokey air.

"You worried for your students? I wonder if you can save them in the end… It's gonna be so great to see Alex again, to have her close. We'll have such _fun._"

* * *

**ALEX POV**

I break away from Shoji and the rest, my blonde target in sight. She can't get in the way of Dark Shadow. She could ruin everything. I reach with my power, trip the blonde up, sending her toppling to the ground. Perfect. I dart over, holding her down as I get out of Dark Shadows way. It doesn't have to be anything fancy. Just contain her and go back to the group. Get back to camp, to safety, to Dad.

The blonde wriggles. "Damn, you're mean! Don't like me because I'm pretty?" She coos and giggles. Yup, clearly Shigaraki is in the market for crazies.

I focus, panting hard as I lean on my knees, exhausted from training all day and outrunning Dark Shadow.

She keeps struggling. "Ooh! You're Shigaraki's favourite, aren't you?"

"Favourite toy, maybe."

"That's what I said. Duh."

I tighten my hold on her as she writhes. "Who the hell are you?"

She sighs and goes still, looking bored. "I don't have to tell you. I just need your blood."

I lean away. "Excuse me? What the hell f–"

Noise erupts beside me, and multiple Nomu arms wrap around my body. Shit, where the hell did he come from so stealthily? I bring up my shield immediately, and it holds. The pressure is there, but now I can at least breathe. I don't think it managed to break any bones either. Training really was paying off.

But of course, now I'm not holding Blondie in place.

She gets up and brushes herself down, coming over to peer at me, studying like she's about to give me a mark out of ten. "Alex, right?"

I just bare my teeth and try to force the Nomu arms further away, but it's no use. I can protect myself, but moving this thing is like trying to move a mountain. Solid muscle. Just like the last one–though this bastard has some rather macabre additions like a fucking saw on one hand. If anything, I think I can assume Shigaraki is getting worse.

The Blonde's knife taps against my shield, and the Nomu squeezes harder. Shit. Pain blossoms behind my eyes, but I hold on. I have to. Someone might find us. Someone might have managed to reach Dad and sent him back here. Hold on for backup Alex. Just hold on.

"So how come they're so interested in you? It's not like you're really cute or anything." She looks at the area where the Nomu has me gripped, but isn't touching my skin. "Some kinda armour quirk? Boring."

"Seems like Shigaraki should have told you what you were getting into, right?"

She blinks. "I'm just having fun, stupid. I wanna be just like my crush. Oh! Do you have a crush as well?" She tilts her head, licking her lips. My head is throbbing, any second this shield is going to fail. "C'mon you totally do, right? Tell me! Girls secret!"

"You're fucking nuts." I choke, feeling the power starting to give way, the point of her blade edging closer to my cheek as the Nomu's crushing strength inches closer to my body.

Snap. The power gives way and the Nomu impacts whilst her blade leaves a long cut along my cheekbone. My eyes blink slow. So much pressure at once. My body fills with static. No. Not like this, not like some stupid ragdoll being dragged away. Shit. Shit, focus and do something.

The arms drop me, and from the sounds of it, the Nomu leaves. One mercy, I guess. I try to get up, but I'm nearly out cold. My limbs feel detached, like I'm having to pull on strings to get them to do anything. Crap where did Blondie go? Something stabs into my neck. What the hell? That's not a knife. I try to pull it out, but I'm kicked onto my side with a strike to my stomach. A whirring noise sounds. Within moments I'm weak and heavy. I breathe as best I can, pulse throbbing in my neck as the strange sensation tugs on my nerves. What's happening? I try to move again, but Blondie shushes me and strokes my hair.

"Boss told me to get plenty of you. Gotta get plenty of the golden girl. So plenty I'll go ahead and take, okay? You just lie there and look pretty. In fact, you're a bit too pretty." She whines and then a sharp edge runs along my lips.

I cry out, voice thin as my lips barely move. She just shushes me again. I manage to open my eyes, but my vision blurs.

She grins. "Boss also said not to kill you though. Better stop soon… How boring."

Then there's a sickening 'pop' and the long syringe is revealed. She drained some of my blood. Why? I ache all over, and my head is pounding with every attempt at thought. Please. Someone. My nails dig into the dirt, but I can barely lift my head. Dad…

Her shoes wander away.

Am I just being left here?

"Whaddya mean I'm meant to bring her? I can't lift her!"

There's random snippets of conversation here and there. Something's burning. My eyes start to close as steps approach again. Someone sighs heavily and I'm rolled onto my back. Fingers press to my aching throat, and then someone scoops me up. It's warm, so warm. Can I sleep? I'm held close as steady steps head off somewhere. Did Dad find me? My hand reaches, hoping to find a familiar soft jumpsuit and capture weapon. Or whatever Sho had been wearing. I blush a little internally. I guess my mind is wandering...

"Wonder who she thinks it is." A familiar voice scoffs and I grow still. Dabi. "Wonder what kinda lecture I'll get when she wakes up. Sorry Gorgeous, but the world's turning, y'know?"

My hand falls away. Not only is he in the League, but he's really gonna help them take me? I'm an idiot. Such an idiot. Dad I'm so sorry. Shit, I'm so sorry.

However long we've been moving, we come closer to noise again. Dabi's grip on me tightens.

Bakugo's explosions sound nearby and something smashes, maybe Sho's ice? My mind perks up, adrenaline pumping through my body. Part of me wants to be ripped out of Dabi's arms, taken to the safety of my friends. But the other part… no. No they can't be here. Guys run. Dabi's insane, they all are. Don't get sucked into this. Run. Get Dad and hide. Please. Oh god please don't–

"Who the fuck's that?" Bakugo yells.

"Never seen him bef–He's got Alex!"

"God dammit!"

There's more scuffling and a few more explosions before I'm jostled and a heat appears near the skin of my arm. I hear the crackle of flame and try to move. I have to run. The mania I always saw in Dabi's eyes, it's right here, waiting to swallow me whole.

Dabi snorts. "Steady boys. I'll roast her if I need to."

"Put her down. She's not going anywhere." Sho sounds so calm, so collected. Either he's one good actor, or he's got nerves of steel. Maybe it's a bit of both. Just please don't get hurt. Please. Not for me. I try and move again, managing to wriggle ever so slightly. "What the hell have you done to her?"

"She's not gonna wake any time soon. Now Bakugo, get your ass over here. Or do you want her scorched? Up to you."

Bakugo growls. "You clearly need her, dipshit. You won't hurt her for me."

"I can hurt her without killin' her."

I smell it before I feel it. Burning flesh. My eyes flutter, but only to roll back as the white hot pain slams into my nerves. I can't scream beyond the pathetic whimper that leaves me. All the blood that girl drained from me, the damage from Nomu, it's weakened me entirely. I can't even scream properly, just a strangled cry. Dammit. That whole arm is gonna be a fucking mess–the same one as Shigaraki messed up the shoulder of at the USJ. A map of victimhood.

"Stop!" Bakugo yells, and then I hear him argue with Sho.

Lips hover near my ear. "Sorry Gorgeous, but I had to get my point across."

I shiver and he holds me closer. I am going to fuck this bastard up as soon as I wake. I try to use my power but it flickers to nothing. I've got nothing. Shuffling steps approach us. Bakugo? No. No don't do this Bakugo, don't give in for me. Dammit you're too strong to–

"You better not hurt her again, asshole." The idiot snarls and stands nearby.

"Or what?" Dabi laughs and then whistles, presumably bringing numbers closer to him. I sink deeper as the pain ebbs slightly, and as I start to lose grip on consciousness. I swear I heard Midoryia screaming. I'm so sorry guys. I'm sorry Dad.

Some hero.

Some friend.

Some daughter...

* * *

**SHOUTA POV**

Shouta ran through the trees.

Kota was safely back at the teaching centre and those students were well contained by Vlad, but there were plenty still out in the woods. Alex was still out there somewhere. Midoryia hadn't said anything about seeing her, not a word. Was she okay?

"Please be all right. Please." He panted but refusing to slow down. No doubt she will have tried to help as many of her classmates as she could, no doubt she will have overused her power. Every bit the hero, and every bit the worrisome pain for a parent.

He skidded into the clearing but found himself doused in a strange quiet. Not silence; quiet sobs and muttered conversations were scattered with small groups of gathering students. But a weight lingered in the air, beyond the smoke and lingering poison. The students looked towards him, many quickly dipping their eyes or turning away, faces awash with shame. The villains were gone, and in their wake sobbing children and bruised pros. Blood spattered the ground here and there, and at least one of the Pussy Cat lot were missing. But what about the students? They were gathering slowly, many limping or cradling damaged arms. It was one hell of a mess.

He kept looking, knowing that whilst everyone knew he was Alex's guardian, he shouldn't only be worrying over her. But he was. Still he hadn't seen her come out of the forest, nor Bakugo. The villains had said they were after him, right? So where was she? Shouta didn't want either of them to be gone but–

"Sir…" Todoroki's voice drifted closer, the boy's eyes settled on his feet. "The uh… The villains took Alex and Bakugo."

Air vanished from Shouta's lungs. Both. Both were gone. One of his students whom he had been trusted to protect, and his daughter. It was all he could do to stay upright. For a second he looked down at his hands, his empty hands. So many years later and he was still useless. Still powerless. He wanted to scream, to rage at the world for the fresh pain in his chest, for yet another failure. But he didn't. He couldn't. There was still work to be done. He tried to focus on what Todoroki was saying.

The boy continued. "The portal villain came for their escape. This guy with blue flames already had hold of Alex, she was unconscious I think. He…"

Shouta held the boy's shoulders when Todoroki swayed. No doubt every classmate had been fighting hard. He knelt with Todoroki, letting him take a couple deep breaths. Ice crawled along his hand and throat. He shivered. Either fatigue or the pain of losing his friends had crawled under the usually stoic kids mask.

Todoroki grit his teeth. "He threatened Alex to get Bakugo to comply. We refused but… But then he burnt her arm."

Shouta failed to mask his shudder. "Are Bakugo and Alex the only students taken?"

Todoroki looked up at last, eyes shining. "Yes, sir."

"Are you injured, Todoroki?"

"No, sir." He swallowed hard, brow pinching in the middle. "I'm sorry sir, she was right there and I–"

"You have nothing to apologise for."

Todoroki's eyes were wide and disbelieving. His lips quivered, looking ready to argue, to refuse the statement, but he just looked down again. He shrugged. Broken. They were all broken.

Shouta flinched as Midoryia broke into a shrieking sob. "Todoroki, can you move?"

"I can."

"Please go see to Midoryia, some ice on his wounds before he's taken to the ambulance would be good."

Todoroki got to work.

Shouta stayed on his knee for another moment, willing his heart to stop trying to crawl out of his mouth. Not only was she injured, and probably spent, she had been taken. He couldn't sit by her bedside, or keep her calm when nightmares threatened. He couldn't help change a bandage or get pain killers. He couldn't even know if she was still alive. He jolted. No. If they wanted her dead, she would be lying there in front of him. They took her, so they needed her. But why?The villains had only mentioned coming for Bakugo, so why had Alex been taken? Was it a spur of the moment decision? Did they maybe not expect her to be at the camp? Shouta tried to wrack his head, to find the logic, but soon enough the emergency vehicles were there and his statement was needed. Duty called. The other kids needed him, the other pros as well. For now he would focus on duty. One step in front of the other, one breath at a time.

Falling apart could happen later. In his empty apartment. In their empty home.

Some hero.

Some teacher.

Some Father.

* * *

**And there we have it. They came, they saw, they fucked things up. Hope you enjoyed! Captivity incoming!**  
**Thanks to everyone who has faved and followed and taken the time to review! I love responding to you folks, so shoutouts below as ever! See you soon!**

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**Zikashigaku: **I'm so glad you're enjoying Alex interacting with bakugo, he's another character I love writing tbh, so I'm glad their ongoing connection is convincing! And haha, oh dear, who to ship, who not to ship?! I too have a soft spot for brooding characters haha, but you likely know that from my previous work anyway lol! Thanks so much for reviewing AGAIN means so so much every time! And well done on your prediction haha. Hope it was still enjoyable, even if you saw it coming.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone! It's been 7 days and here we are with another update ^-^ **

**Warning: as we head into the heavier areas of the plot I will warn of reference to EXPLICIT content. Potential triggers, that sorta deal.**

* * *

I can't tell how long we've been here in this tiny room. My mind keeps ebbing in and out, that psycho blonde took so much of my blood, but why? What's my blood got to do with anything? Bakugo sits with his back to me, our arms bound together behind our backs. He keeps us upright even if I fall asleep. I don't think we've wavered once. He must have rested at some point, but I don't know when, he's being so strong. The burn on my arm throbs, and the smallest movements makes the rope rip any healing open, weeping over our hands, stinging my nerves. Dammit.

I lean my head back against his shoulder, watching the bare bulb above us flicker. It swings on a rusty length of wire. Moisture drips down the walls, collecting mould at the corners, reaching over the concrete floor towards us but not quite touching. Not yet. It's too god damn familiar. Bakugo's head nudges mine gently. Maybe I started shivering again. He's being so strong, I can be strong too. I can.

I swallow the lump in my throat. "How're you doing Bakugo?"

"Fuckin' bored. You?"

I smile. "Maybe boredom is better than the alternative?"

"Guess so. You cold? Y'keep shivering."

"Sorry." I clench my teeth and take a deep breath. "Have you heard anything from outside?"

"Nothing. Bastards have left us."

I doubt that.

I try to use my quirk, to loosen the binds or stop the damn light moving, but nothing sticks, I barely make contact before backlash threatens. They must have drugged me. Maybe. Or the fear is choking my ability. Because yes, of course there's fear, it's bubbling in my mind like water about to go over on the hob. Like the milk if Dad got distracted whilst making hot chocolate, looking after me after one of my nightmares. A tightness grips my chest. Dad.

The light buzzes, dragging me back to the damp room with Shigaraki. With the rusted bed frame, no windows, no life. That bulb, these walls, it's all so similar, it could even be the same building. No point telling Bakugo that though, it's only going to upset him.

His fingers touch mine. "You scared, Alex?"

"Only if you are." We chuckle together.

"Gotcha. No fear at all then." His fingers squeeze mine and I do my best to keep the tears back.

Yeah. We're both scared. Let's face it, we're both kids. Regardless of our plans to be heroes, or our ability to hold our own in a fight, we're just kids. Fifteen going on sixteen, and possibly about to die. Guilt pinches my side, it should only be me here. He could have been saved. The others had kept him safe until I went and got captured.

I shiver. "I'm sorry. You only got taken because I–"

A door opens. Steps approach.

Bakugo grips my fingers, his frame shaking against me. It's the first time I've felt him shake since we've been here. Words choke me. I should make a fuss, bring the attention to me, but my mouth won't move.

The wiry voice that haunted my nightmares for years scuttles into my ears. "Seems Master doesn't care about you enough young Bakugo. No need to keep you."

For a stupid, foolish moment, I think Shigaraki might let my friend leave. That he's come to undo the ropes and let Bakugo go home, to claim his life as a hero. But then I feel Bakugo press against me more, feet scrambling. Oh god. No. No, please don't.

"Keep that fucking hand away from me, ya freak!" Bakugo yells, writhing against me.

I choke. "Shigaraki don't!"

Shigaraki laughs. "Stay out of this little Alex. You'll get your turn at being in the spotlight."

"No! Leave him! Don't do this, please! No!"

I hear it.

Then I smell it.

Then… Then I feel it.

I stare at the wall opposite, watching the shadows dance with the shifting of the bulb. The distinct spikes of Bakugo's hair blur, the slant of his broad shoulder sinks. Oh god. Bit by bit, choke by choke, Bakugo succumbs to Shigaraki's power. His body crumbles, leaving my back covered in ash, drifting round to stick to my tears, my wounds. The fingers fade away. I cling to nothing but a memory.

"No!" I jolt, barely moving in my bindings as I'm strapped to a chair.

Finally, I'm awake.

The room is well lit; a bar to my left, and soft jazz plays in the background. The smell of sweet liquor hits me, and cigarette smoke drifts against the tear tracks staining my face. I stare ahead at a very confused and worried looking Bakugo. Alive. Apparently unharmed other than some bruising. Stuck like me to a chair, kept prisoner by the League and thankfully still useful to them somehow. Alive. He's alive.

Exhaustion pulls me back against the chair, panting and sweating. A dream, another fucking dream from that Vision Villain. He's been using me for practise, learning my mind like a damn rubik's cube. My head feels like it's going to explode.

Bakugo grits his teeth. "Another dream?"

I nod, looking down at my lap to avoid another set of pointless tears. He'd already seen enough.

His chair creaks as he tries to catch my eye. "Who was it this time?"

I close my eyes, but quickly open them again when the image flashed back into place. So many dreams. So many deaths. I had seen Shouta killed three times now; once in the middle of rescuing us from the bar, once in that small room where he found us and picked me up, only to crumble away seconds later. And finally in the USJ attack. Exactly the same, except I hadn't managed to save him. After Shouta came one dream for Hizashi and Nemuri together, clinging to each other as they were torn apart by nomu. All Might. Midoryia. Mina and Ura. Todoroki. Over and over I watched my friends, loved ones, my family, turn to dust because they dared to try and save me. And now Bakugo.

"C'mon, who was it, Alex?"

I swallow hard. "You."

His shackles rest against his lap and he goes still.

My head throbs, my mind reels and my heart aches. Shivering sets into my frame and I bite my lip. I don't know how much more I can take, it feels like I'm frayed, and any second I'm going to snap. I think Bakugo is trying to speak to me, trying to distract me from the fact that I am the reason he is stuck here, and I am the reason he is at risk. The Vision Villain isn't wrong. I am why Bakugo is here, if not for me, he would have been kept safe.

A bottle on the bar smashes.

A stool crumples.

The jazz music stops and the lackies watching us all stare for a second at the dribbling booze that puddles onto the ground. My power. Their drug was wearing off–

"Don't do it, Gorgeous." Dabi purs, appearing behind Bakugos chair, holding a blue flame near Bakugo's throat. Sweat immediately dews my friends brow and his bared teeth gleam in the eerie light. I don't even know if I can focus enough not to hurt Bakugo, let alone keep him safe.

I dip my head. Defeated.

The flames persist. "Get the blood bags. Told ya the drug wouldn't stick for long, she's quick to adapt. Gonna have to weaken her another way. Hurry up. She won't make a move whilst her little friend is threatened. The last thing she'll do is risk someone she cares about."

I grit my teeth, the furious tears roll down my nose and fall against my upturned palms. Useless. So god damned useless. "I'm so sorry, Bakugo."

"Don't be." Bakugo hisses, shackles rattling as he tries and fails to lean away from Dabi's threat. "Don't let them get in your head, Alex. You're not that stupid."

Dabi chuckles, the flames brighten. "But she is when it comes to guilt, little hero. She's swimming in it, drowning right now. It's how he's getting those dreams into her head so easily, messing with her mind and turning her fears against her. I always said you cared too much Gorg–"

"Fuck you." I snarl, glaring from under my fringe as my hair falls in front of my face. "You don't know me."

"Go ahead and tell yourself that." Dabi glares. "But you know it's a lie. I gave you a choice, you chose badly."

"What was I meant to be choosing?" I wince as the burn splits open again, my binds unkind whilst awake and dreaming. "You've thrown yourself in with the lowest shit there is."

Dabis eyes go wide, but no less hollow. "Heroes are finished. I told you that since day one."

"Daddy issues aside, get the fuck away from my friend." I lean forward, ignoring the way my arm pinches and fresh warmth runs over my broken skin. "Don't go blaming us for his shit. The whole world isn't accountable for his failings."

"You got no idea what you're talking about." Dabi snarls, one eye twitching. "The system of heroes is broken. It leaves so many people behind, like us. Like the kids left on the street to die and–"

"You weren't left, you fucking _chose _it." I yell. "You knew where home was, you _chose _the streets. And that's your right. But don't pretend you had no other options." I slump, arm fully torn open again and weeping. I grit my teeth. "You just used me, didn't you? The whole time."

An expression I once thought I understood as pain crosses Dabi's face. Now I simply see false pretence, a whim to play upon my better nature. I was a fool. And he played me well, for years.

Dabi shrugs. "I wouldn't say that, but then again, you did always see the world in absolutes, Gorgeo–"

"Alex." I yell, chair creaking. "My name is Alex, asshole."

Dabi smirks, a needle appearing in each of my arms a second later. I draw a deep breath, the tubes slowly filling with red. More blood. Is it just to weaken me, or for this weird purpose the Blonde Knife girl mentioned? I try to ignore how my heart is suddenly deafening in my ears.

Bakugo strains forward as soon as Dabi has moved away. "Get that shit out of her arms! You bastards! Stop fuckin'-"

"Bakugo." Nausea builds in the back of my throat. "If you don't want me to be stupid about letting them under my skin, don't you go doin' it instead."

He slumps. "This is such bullshit."

"Yup. It's how Shigaraki operates–"

A wiry laugh stalls my words.

How long had Shigaraki even been here? The whole time? The idea of him just watching me struggle, listening to me talk back to Dabi. I'm amazed he hadn't already laughed. I stare at Bakugo's knee. I can't meet his eye, I can't let him know how frightened I am, but I also don't want to look anywhere else in the room. Fuck. Fear fills me, brimming my mind till I'm certain it's going to start leaking out of me in a series of shrill screams. Once again I'm at Shigaraki's mercy. But even worse this time, Bakugo is as well. The blood continues to leave my body and the room swims. Dammit.

Shigaraki sighs contentedly and the tv on the wall turns off. "It's so nice of the media to give us all this free publicity. You two are quite the story at the moment, and of course, us."

"You guys will be forgotten as soon as..." Bakugo's voice ebbs out of reach and once I again I'm pulled under. I hope this time for real sleep, please. No more visions. No more.

* * *

**SHOUTA POV**

He paced. He had paced since getting home and awaiting the "grand plan" from the faculty, the same faculty that likely had a leak in it, that led to his daughter being taken. The same faculty he had trusted to take her to camp with. He paced. He ran his hands through his hair, eyes flitting to the clock, time seeming to trudge as well as fly. It had already been a day. A whole day. The evening had come round and nothing. Nothing at all. Not even a threat, or demand, or gloat, nothing. Why did Shigaraki want to take Alex? Bakugo was easy to theorise, to deduce that the Villains might seek to take the boy onto their side. Idiots, but the logic was there. Bakugo had a violent streak, a tendency to seem at odds with the Hero system, but he wasn't. The boy was as driven to be a hero as anyone, if not more so. The logic stood.

But why Alex? Clearly she hated Shigaraki, she would never join him or work alongside. Of course not. So why take her? Surely if they wanted her dead they would have just done so at the camp. Shouta paced harder as a sickening idea fell into place. Unless Shigaraki wanted to take his time, to make her death take as long as possible. Nausea brewed. He slowed and leaned against the back of the sofa, counting to ten with every breath in and out. Whatever horrors Shouta's mind had conjured during her recent absence on the streets, they were nothing compared to what it currently concocted.

"Fuck…"

In returning from camp, he had needed every ounce of focus he could conjure to conclude his duties; to get the students home, or to the hospital, and then to give seemingly endless statements with Vlad. On and on the same questions, like new information might magically materialise if they wore the words thin. It didn't. Of course it didn't. Nemuri and Hizashi were at the meeting with the faculty, they would arrive at his apartment any minute.

He paced.

A knock sounded at the door and he wrenched it open, smacking it off the wall in the process, sending a picture crashing to the ground. Nemuri and Hizashi stared; him standing behind her with a worried brow, and her slowly lowering her hand from knocking. Shouta moved away, ignoring the broken glass scattered over the carpet. It wasn't important. It could wait. Everything could wait.

He paced.

Nemuri and Hizashi entered, both perching on the back of the sofa, watching him.

She sighed. "I suppose that answers our initial questions."

"Which are?" Shouta didn't need to look to see the disapproval in her gaze.

"How're you feeling? Have you slept or ate? Have you taken a shower or even changed your clothes?"

He kept moving. "Fine. Not tired or hungry, no and no."

Hizashi cleared his throat. "You wanna hear about the meeting?"

"Just tell me what I need to do."

"You gotta calm down for one thing man, this isn't gonna hel–"

"Then what is?" He stopped and stared, hair shifting with a flare of his power. His mind continued to skitter like marbles on the deck of a ship. "What's the plan? What _is _going to help me bring her home? Tell me."

Nemuri glared. "Stop. Breathe. Listen."

He grit his teeth, put his hands in his pockets and drew a long breath. He raised his brows. "All right. Done. Speak."

She rolled her eyes. "Look, we're as in the dark as you, don't go turning us into the enemy. You wanna blame someone, we get that but–"

"What." Shouta bit into each word like a sour apple. "Is. The. Plan?"

For a moment she looked ready to argue, ready to trail on and on about his health and his attitude. But then her brow pinched and she took off her glasses to clean them without needing to, trying to hide that wobble of her lip by biting it. They were all in pain. He knew that. Part of him wanted to pull Nemuri close, apologise for his harshness and bring Hizashi into the hug next. But he couldn't. Giving into such sentiment would let everything else out as well. They didn't need a broken Shouta, they needed a functioning Eraserhead.

Nemuri replaced her glasses. "The Principal has suggested a press conference as a diversion for the planned raid on a suspected base. The police have done well and found a couple locations that might be where Bakugo and Alex are being held. We can–"

"Fine. Let's get going."

"Shouta stop." She snapped as he headed for the door. "This isn't happening until tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow?" He spun round, temper flaring with his power. "He wants to wait _another _day?"

"Giving a conference any earlier would be suspicious. The conference is intended to lull the League into a false sense of security, to make them feel comfortable in their lair so we can strike them and strike hard. There are still a lot of variables being figured out, but by tomorrow they will have a clearer picture. It's perfectly logical."

He glared. "Can't say I'm feeling all that logical right now."

"Evidently." She raised a brow, looking him up and down. "Come back from the door, you've got no information and this is precisely why. At the conference you'll have to present a convincing–"

"Conference?" Shouta stalked over. "I'm expected to go to the conference instead of the raid?"

"Correct."

"Fuck that. I'm going on the raid. Why the hell would I be taking part in some stupid conference, wasting my time talking to the damn press? Like hell I'm sitting back and waiting for–"

"Conference." She stood away from the sofa, hands on hips. "Can you honestly tell me you'd be of any use on a raid in this state?"

"I need to help."

"You're frantic. Manic, even. These operations are going to take precision and patience, right now you have neither. For god's sake your power is all over the place, so obviously so is your focus. Stop looking at the damn clock."

He brought his eyes back to her. "I can't be expected to sit there and talk nonsense to those mindless goon reporters whilst others go and search for Alex."

"You are expected, and you will comply."

"I'm not one of your boys begging for a telling off, Nem." Shouta snorted, starting his pacing again. "And I'm not about to have the Principal pull this kind of bullshit on me."

"He's right."

"He can't ask me to–"

"Help save her?" Nemuri stepped closer, caging him with her hands on his shoulders, but only holding gently. He paused and tried to take a deep breath, but his whole body fizzed. He needed to move, to act, to help. To bring Alex home and ensure she was all right. Something. He had to do something. They had leads, they had potential points of attack, but they were hiding the information.

Every tick of the clock was another scream, another plead of his name, another whimper. Every minute was a new set of broken bones, bruised flesh, fresh wounds being split open. Every hour was a new streak of white hair as she tried to defend herself, or Bakugo. All of it, piling higher and higher.

He clenched his fists. "I can't stand it."

"Yes you can." Nemuri smiled softly. "For her, you have to."

"How is me being in the conference going to fucking help?" His voice lowered to a broken whisper. His tired eyes itched with unshed tears. "Other than highlighting my failings as both a father and teacher?"

Nemuri leaned back. "Oh, so this is about your ego?"

"Like hell it is." He snapped, patience falling away. He pushed her hands off. "This whole plan. It's about me being made into a damn scapegoat for the school. For the Principal to hand out a damn stick to the reporters to start beating."

Nemuri threw her hands up. "It's just to distract from–"

"He says distract, looks more like yet more fucking manipulation from here."

"You hate the media, the whole damn world knows that if they know your name." She grips his collar. "You being at the conference, making a statement, answering questions _politely_, will help solidify the idea that we are clueless on the League's whereabouts. Not only that, but the Villains will _expect _you to be on the raid."

Fucking logic, turning round and biting him in the ass.

Shouta sagged, hanging his head. Logic. So often it had saved him, and yet in that apartment, in those words and facts he felt it tightening around his neck. He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down, but jolted as the image of his nightmare reappeared. Alex bleeding on the balcony, body crumpled against the bathtub, skin turning grey and crumbling to dust. He blinked again. Scars on her back opened, torn by fresh Shigaraki attacks, all angry and oozing blood. The white patch on her hair bleeding out to consume everything, turning her the colour of fresh snow, with only her dark eyes shining out at him desperately, power and body alike spent and withered. Her voice. So often heard crying out from dreaming about memories, sharpened into a present waking nightmare. _Please. No. Please don't_. He shivered as the memories morphed into present fear.

Nemuri released his collar, putting a hand to his cheek lovingly. "We'll get–"

He moved out of Nemuri's grip, air thin. "I can't do this."

Hizashi stepped forward. "Man you gotta take a sec. You know what Nem's said is right, I know you do. I can see it. We both can. So don't be acting crazy and go out there now. You need to sleep, you gotta eat, you need to be ready for when all this goes down tomorrow. You look ready to pass out."

Shouta choked a breath in. "I can't abandon her again."

Nemuri sighs. "Alex can handle herself for another 24 hours, we have to trust in that as she will be trusting in us to put our best foot forw–"

"You have no idea." Shouta hissed, tugging on his hair, gritting his teeth.

They both waited.

Shouta shuddered. "You haven't heard her scream at night, recalling being stuck with that crazy bastard. You haven't seen her eyes when I finally get her to wake up. The fear that shines there Nem, the fucking fear that's like headlights on a damn car. It doesn't matter how talented she is, or how strong, the fear never dulled. It _never _weakened."

"Yes but she needs you to–"

"You haven't held her when she wakes either, you haven't felt her trembling so hard that the shivers rock into your own bones, making you fear that she might be having a damn fit. Or seen how long it takes her to thaw out when she's sat in that kitchen, cradling a hot chocolate, trying to either hide the pain or find the right words to explain it."

Hizashi puts a hand on his shoulder. "Shouta man… we gotta–"

"You don't know!" Shouta took a ragged breath, pacing again. "I will not let her endure another _minute _of this than she has to. I have to get to her, to save her. For god's sake she might never recover from being back there, under that thumb again."

He made for the door.

"Shouta stop! You're exhausted, confused, panicked. You'll only make things worse."

"I can't do it Nem, I can't lose her when I could have fucking done something." He gets the door open before they get hold of him. "Let go for fuck's sake. This is ridiculous, I'm not a child. I'm going and I'm getting her out."

Hizashi struggles to keep hold of Shouta. "Dang it, would ya stop? You don't even know where she's at! And we ain't tellin' ya!"

"Won't be the first time I've broken into the police for information." He continued to struggle. "I don't need rest, or food or a shower, I need to help my daughter."

"And you will, but not like this." Nem sighed and a pink cloud appeared in Shouta's vision.

"No! Fuckin' stop this Nem. Let… Let me…" He tried not to breathe it in, he tried to catch her in his quirk, he tried everything, but the effect dragged him deeper with every second. "A-Alex.. I have to… Alex… My… My… Alex…"

Hands moved from restraining to holding. His body went limp, voice faltering to confused mumbles. No, it wasn't time to sleep. He had to go. He had to get to Alex. The door snapped shut, and he was moved to the sofa. His boots were removed, his capture weapon too. A blanket appeared. All the while his struggle failed, and his eyelids grew heavy.

"We'll be here when you wake. And with any luck you'll have a little sense." Nemuri tucked the blanket close and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "We'll do all that we can, Shouta. Everyone. But we will do it the right way, the clever way. Like we taught her."

"A… Alex…"

* * *

**SHOTO POV**

It was a bad idea. They would likely get in the way or worse, get themselves kidnapped instead and create more work for the pro heroes. But like the others, Shoto couldn't do nothing.

It had been two days since the camp, since Bakugo and Alex were taken; Shoto doubted anyone in class 1A had slept, he used the time to do extra study or walk. It kept him out of the warpath of his father, who couldn't help but be loud about the failings of UA. But Shoto couldn't stand to listen. It hadn't been the teacher's fault. Mr Aizawa had done well to keep up appearances, to help the students and give the police any information they needed, but Shoto saw the mask break occasionally. Mr Aizawa was a good actor, but for those half seconds, if someone said her name or he had a moment between questions, his eyes were haunted. Shoto hoped his teacher had somewhere else to go other than their home. No doubt it would be loud with its silence.

And so here he was, in Midoryias room, listening to Kirishima try to persuade their friend to take part in their mad scheme. The others are right. It's not the correct way, it's not going to end well in all likeliness, but Shoto knows she would go after any of them. She already would have, dragging whatever injury she'd sustained behind her.

Midoryia wasn't a hard one to convince, once he had woken. But Shoto had to admit that he was surprised it had been Kirishima to organise the plan. The red-head had been struck deeply by the loss of Bakugo. It made sense, they spent a lot of time together, and Kirishima had been rendered powerless at the time of the attack. But still, Shoto was impressed. But all that was second to the fact it was a chance to find Alex, to bring her home safely. It was too easy to recall how broken she had been at the USJ, and even easier to fear she would be in worse shape now. Behind closed doors cruelty was even easier, there was no telling what Shigaraki would be making Alex and Bakugo endure.

Momo was kind enough to agree, but a part of Shoto hoped she didn't truly believe that the others would turn back if things got violent. Midoryia seemed to see himself as disposable, and Kirishima didn't seem like the type to be able to turn away if his friend was right there, waiting for rescue. Not that Bakugo would call it that in a thousand years. Alex would only want them all safe, not putting themselves at risk for her. But she also had no idea how loved she was.

Shoto shoved his hands in his pockets.

It was such a big word. Love. He couldn't help but feel stupid for thinking it. What right did he have? She was amazing. The world never stopped trying to drag her down, but she bore it all with that addictive smile and cheeky laugh. Sure she got knocked down. She got bruised and broken. But she got back up. Always. Yeah, amazing summed her up well. He was… Well, he was the son of a madman. A kicked puppy she took pity on and offered friendship to.

Shoto shrugged his coat on and stayed close as the group discussed the plan. As Iida tried to persuade them out of it. But it would do no good. They were set. Shoto wouldn't say it out loud, but he _had_ to find Alex. There was no telling what the villains might be doing to her by now. His fists clenched at his sides. The nightmare she had shared with him sounded innocent enough in detail, but clearly she had been Shigaraki's prisoner for a long time. To see him simply standing at a door and feel terror painted a clear enough picture. She was scared of the villain. Somehow bound to him. Shoto would not stop until he'd gotten her free; she had too much still to do, still to accomplish, still to amaze the world with. He swallowed hard, hoping his nerves would calm soon, his stomach doing flips wasn't going to help anyone.

* * *

**ALEX POV**

They keep draining me. I'm still strapped to a chair and have IV's plugged in. One is keeping me functioning, the other keeps taking my blood every so often. Everything aches deeper than before and my mind is sluggish. Dammit. It was an old trick, but effective, like this I can't do much with my power at all. Not without risking some serious backlash. I blink slow and keep my eyes on the floor. Dabi left pretty sharpish after our spat. I can't tell if it's because he feels guilty, or he just can't be bothered to watch me like this. I guess it doesn't matter. I need to stop thinking of him as anything but a villain.

Turns out that's harder to do than I thought.

Thankfully they haven't pinned Bakugo with needles. He stopped threatening the villains an hour or so ago, his voice hoarse from the effort. It was a decent plan, but it didn't work. He kept taunting them, jeering at them for only daring to have a go at me. I hated it too, because I knew Bakugo would blame himself. He pretended not to care, but I knew he cared about the whole damn class in one way or another–except maybe Mineta. Loyalty came easily to Bakugo. His passion showed that much. And I liked to think we had especially gotten on, me and him with Kirishima laughed our asses off plenty times. Now he had to sit there and watch me die.

Damn. I'm so sorry Bakugo. Hands bound in a block similar to at the festival, he's as powerless as I am. We're trapped.

Shigaraki has gone somewhere. That or he decided to go quiet again and simply watch.

They take the blood IV out at last and I sigh as the needle leaves my skin. It's so bruised and torn I look like a regular junkie. My head lolls back against the chair. Cold sweat dots my brow. It feels like the time I got the flu really badly, and Dad had to take a week off work to look after me. He made me ramen, took three tries to get the egg right. I wish he was here. Right before I realise how selfish that is. At least he should be safe. I hope Nemuri and Hizashi are stopping him from hurting himself with worry. Shit, how're they going to deal with him if I actually do die?

Bakugo nudges my foot. "Hangin' in there Alex?"

"Sure am. You?" I breathe deep, doing my best to keep my voice even. If I failed, Bakugo's kind enough not to comment.

"Damn right."

My eyelids droop, mind aching as I fight to stay conscious. You can do this. Don't leave Bakugo on his own. My eyelids flutter. Dammit. I'm about to drift off.

The door closes and a wiry laugh filters into the room. I sit upright.

"So glad to have you back home, little Alex. Sorry about all the blood, but we have some plans that need it." Shigaraki came over and ran a finger along the line of the scars he'd given me at the USJ. Tracing from my throat and along my collarbone to where my collar sat. Then he pushed it further and exposed my shoulder. He snapped my bra strap and chuckled. "How funny to think, isn't it?"

"W-What?" I feel nauseous.

"You were such a little girl when you ran out of here, screaming. Yet here you are."

"Not how I remember it." I laugh and cough, swallowing hard against my stomach churning. I look at Bakugo and see his curious gaze. I smirk. "I broke his arm. I assure you, Shigaraki was the one screamin–"

Slap. A tiny part of my cheek crumbles.

Bakugo's chains rattle. "Hey! God dammit you coward, leave her alone!"

"She has to learn her place, Bakugo. As do you. We're keen to take you into our ranks, but that doesn't mean we won't hurt you if need be."

Shigaraki moves away and I blink back tears. They want Bakugo to join them. No way he'll do that. What're they thinking? What, because the guy has a bad temper he'll want to break into villainy? Bullshit. Bakugo's as passionate about being a hero as anyone. More so. Damn idiot Shigaraki. Not everyone's a brat like you.

I force a grin. "Still an idiot Shigaraki. Even now. Bakugo won't join you, not in a million years."

"Sure about that?" Shigaraki hisses from behind me, holding my chin tightly and forcing me to look right at Bakugo, still trying to get out those damn chains. The guy's not capable of giving in. A true hero waiting to happen. "You've seen his rage, his violence, his–"

"Drive and passion." I spit between my teeth, despite how the grip tightens. "Katsuki Bakugo is a hero already you damn rat. If you can't see that, you really need to get that damn hair out of your eyes."

Bakugo looks stunned. His struggling stops and he slumps in his chair, I don't know if he needed to hear that someone believed that or not. But I hope he knows it's the truth. I don't have the energy to lie.

Shigaraki sighs. "You always did talk too much."

Pain grips my spine as he bends my head back and I just try to keep sucking in air. Chains rattle and I think Bakugo's struggling again. I push my power against his chest for a split second. Calm down. It's just part of Shigaraki's game. No backlash at least.

Chapped lips whisper into my ear. "You remember how we taught you manners last time, right?"

"N-Not sure you've got a week to starve me, Shig." I choke. "The pros are gonna be here a-any… a-any–"

"You're totally right. As always Alex, you hit the nail on the head." Shigaraki laughs. "But that was then. This is now. I've told the men not to bother you, but I can't lie, they're getting impatient."

Another snap of my bra.

Bajugo growls. "Sick bastard."

"Don't worry Bakugo, they're impatient for you as well." Shigaraki laughs.

I use my power and squeeze Bakugo's shoulder, a little focus returning. I won't let them hurt him. Considering everything else I've fucked up, it's the least I can do. Bakugo leans into my hold, and as I'm allowed to sit up again I see him looking down. Shame radiates off him.

Shigaraki snaps my bra again. Harder. "Not speaking, Alex?"

I just stare at the block constricting Bakugo's hands. I'd told the truth before. They'd never done anything like _that _to me when I was with Shigaraki the first time. It was threatened, for sure. But it never happened. At that point, Shigaraki still had a little humanity. A little. I shiver, knowing full well that time had come and gone. Nothing lingered in his eyes now, nothing but a manic drive. But to what? Was the damn voice beyond the screen still here? Still pulling strings? I should have gotten rid of Shigaraki on that roof in Hosu. I'm a fool. Maybe sometimes we need the darkness, maybe that's what I'm here for. To let the darkness win.

Shigaraki comes to the front of me, clasping my throat tighter, forcing me to look at him. Those damn eyes. At one point I thought I understood them, now I don't know them at all. Not all five fingers are touching though. At least not yet. I cough and wheeze, but otherwise don't move.

"Don't tell me you're giving up, little Alex."

I spit in his face. "Fuck. You."

He tightens his grip. My legs squirm.

Bakugo's chair creaks. "Dammit stop! You're gonna kill her."

"Hardly. She's tough, she can take it." Shigaraki finally lets go and I cough again, hating the small whimper that escaped. "Plus there's no way I can kill her, Master's very keen to see her again. In fact, he'll likely be taking her along, any moment." Shigaraki laughs.

I shiver. "D-Don't lose hope Bakugo." I put a smile in place and close my eyes as they itch with tears. "You know the pros are gonna be making a plan. Th-They'll come for you."

"Us." He snarls and I nod, but I keep my eyes closed. "Dammit Alex, _us_."

"Su-Sure."

I'm glad I had never gone into much detail with my friends about my past. Even when hanging out and they had asked for details, just idle curiosities, I had kept the details vague. Bakugo didn't need to know about the maze of underground tunnels, the tiny rooms with leaking pipes and noisy rats. He didn't need to know about the exposed heating lines that made cuff's heat up, or the rust that made wounds weep a kind of amber liquid. He didn't need to know. He didn't need to fear. We must have been here at least a day. Maybe more? I can't really tell. My guess at an hour for Bakugo having gone quiet was probably wrong too. I was wrong about so much.

"There is a way out of this Bakugo." Shigaraki steps closer. "Let us show you how life can be without all those stupid hero rules. You could use your power however you want, as much as you want. You could blast anyone away that pissed you off. Doesn't that sound good?"

I hear Bakugo panting, gritting his teeth and nearly growling. I'm glad I managed to say I believe in him. If I hadn't, maybe he would be easier to work on? I don't know. He seems to live and breathe stubbornness, but doubt has a nasty way of sneaking up on us.

Dabi strolls back into the bar, a fresh pack of cigarettes in hand. Shithead.

I hear a lock being undone. They want to earn Bakugo's trust by showing they are willing to let him go. Sneaky. But he won't fall for it. Then again, if he's smart, he'll–

BOOM.

Okay, not a smart move. But he's tired, he's frustrated and he's likely way beyond the point of being furious. But that was still a dumb move. I lay my head back and wait for the lights to stop flaring like that, my head is all over the place. Damn these IVs. But then Bakugo is threatening the League, yelling, being everything that screams 'I'm not going to be controlled ever, so you may as well kill me now'. Dammit no. Bakugo is _not _dying here. We need time for the pros to find him.

I make myself sit upright. I have to do something… I have to keep him safe. One friend. Save one friend you useless rat.

"Master." Shigaraki sighs. "Lend me your power. This boy isn't going to go along with us, but I think his power will still be of use."

"Master?" Bakugo barks into laughter. "I thought you were the guy in charge. Turns out you're just a sidekick?"

Power. Taking power.

My head aches with memories of similar threats. I never understood them, but I always felt their truth sink into my bones. I wriggle. My chair creaks and Bakguo looks at me finally, frowning at my glare but finally shutting up at least.

I blink hard, I have to sell this well. Get the focus back on me. "Feinting out already Shig? Fucking pathetic as usual. You can't even stick it out for a few days? Jesus…" I laugh hard, trying to think.

I look at Bakugo, normally I'd have tried to persuade him to sit the hell down with my power, but right now I'd be more likely to accidentally break his bones. I won't risk my power again. Careful. Clever. I just have to rile Shigaraki, or something. Just keep them away from Bakugo.

I snort. "Fuck getting hold of _his _power, what the hell are you planning on doing about me? What is this hoseshit?" I let my power fluctuate down, smashing the chair, sending me toppling. My arm aches but I think it's only bruising.

Bakugo steps forward. "Alex don't–"

"Nah fuck you Bakugo, and fuck all this waiting around! Screw it! I'm done!" I scramble to my feet, quickly winking at him before I turn. "This is the usual amateur _crap _that Shigaraki does, thinking it makes him some badass villain." I glare at Dabi. "When it only makes him _pathetic. _He can barely stand up for himself, let alone take down the likes of All Mi… Mi..."

A cold sensation grips me.

It's new; not fear or revulsion at Shigaraki still being so close to me. I don't think it's even bloodloss. No. It's a quirk. I struggle against it and pant, shaking my head as something rises up my throat. What's happening? What new shitshow is this?

"Bakug–" I cough and black ooze comes out, flooding my mouth and nose. It tastes bitter, like bile. I gasp and try to breathe, but it's no good. What the hell?

I look at Bakugo and he's just frozen in place, mouth slightly agape. One of his hands partially reaches towards me. I try to scream, but then the world shrinks to a dot. No! I have to protect him!

"Alex!"

The world falls away and a new room is flung into place. I land heavily on the floor, slumping against cold tiles, hearing the whirring of machines. I lay there shivering and coughing. Some kind of portal I guess, but it wasn't the purple guy. This had been a new power entirely. A thoroughly revolting one.

"I'm glad to see Shigaraki wasn't too rough with you Miss Aizawa." A silken voice rumbles from a dark corner of the room.

I don't respond because frankly I can't. My head is spinning, my lungs are burning, and my body may as well be made of burnt wood. But I know that voice somehow. Like trying to recall a detail from a dream.

"Come now, where's that fighting spirit I remember so fondly?"

Remember?

This guy knows me. The voice rings dull bells in the back of my confused mind. All I can do is groan and try to get up. I barely wriggle. At least my head is clearing from those damn IVs. I might be able to use my power soon. But how much? Maybe just my shield. Maybe that's enough.

The voice continues. "Not impressive, but a valiant effort."

I keep trying to move.

"You may as well stay still my dear, you won't be travelling far ever again."

In the dim room I realise there's a third person present, someone panting. It isn't him, the arrogant speaker, whoever he is. I blink and try to look around, get a read on my situation. But the only source of light is a small screen to my right. The panting seems to be coming from the left, in a far corner. I peer and catch sight of a leg. A pale leg that seems to be shining in sweat. Then there's a hand limply reaching for something, before it all falls still and the panting softens.

"I believe she was a tutor at your charming training camp. One of the 'pussy cats'. Quite the power she had as well."

The past tense doesn't ellude me.

Steps approach the pale leg. A well shined shoe nudges it, but there's no response. Are they dying? Or are they just so broken they can't even cry out any more? Either way I know I'm in trouble. Did he destroy their power somehow? Is that what he means? No wait. Shigaraki nearly gave me away once didn't he? Or at least, my power…

The stranger continues, walking towards me. Shit. The penny drops and I realise he's not a stranger at all. I know this guy. Shigaraki nearly gave me to him once. It was so long ago, but it's the same voice. Shit. The guy from behind the screen. No. No!

"I must apologise for Shigaraki's previous treatment of you, during the USJ incident. He had intended to kill you despite my clear orders. But alas, he is an excitable boy still. So zealous in his actions for me."

I have to get out of here. I have to run.

Oh god.

Please.

"I'm so very keen to try out _your _power though. A true telekinetic isn't one I've managed to acquire thus far. You're far rarer than you know my dear."

Acquire? He… He can really _steal _powers?

My bubble forms. It's defensive and instinctual, nothing else, but I'll build on it. I refuse to let this guy near me, let alone take my power. I destroyed things by accident, no doubt he would terrorise the world on purpose. A chuckle skitters over the tiles. I curl into a tighter ball and try to think of somewhere better. I try to imagine Shouta's already tearing buildings down looking for me, finding me any moment. That All Might is gonna burst into the room any second and declare himself. But the cold tiles are hard to ignore. The fear sinks deep.

"You can't keep that up for long. Not with so little rest, food and having already lost so much blood. But I will admit… This is impressive." The bubble shudders under his prodding. "It will be a worthwhile addition to my collection."

Fucking hell. Someone. Save me.

* * *

**And there we have it, it all goes down next time ^-^ cya soon! Thanks to everyone who has faved, followed and taken the time to review. I love responding to them every single time (responses below) and they really do mean SO MUCH to me as an author. I wrote this fic just for myself initially, just having fun with it and playing with the characters, so in sharing it I was just figuring a couple other MHA fans might enjoy my ramblings. But to know many of you are genuinely invested... yeah that seriously means a lot. So thank you. Genuinely makes my day/week every single time ^-^**

**Guest: **I'm glad I decided to pop the fic onto here and AO3 then! I wasn't sure about AO3 initially, as my previous fics didn't really get much of a response there, but this time with this fic I have found the opposite. Not much response! So i was wondering about whether to stop bothering uploading onto with this one (wasn't sure if people were enjoying or not). BUUUT hey, I'll keep on uploading on here with the offline thing in mind. I had forgotten about that aspect to this site! So thank you so much for chiming in and reminding me! Haha I hope the lighter moments help with the angsty ones but yes... we are heading into a bit of a turmoil-filled area. ^-^ hope you enjoy it all the same! Thanks again cya next time!

**Naenae37:** Aw thank you so so much, I am honoured to be able to bring you a story you can consider your favourite! Considering how much content is on this site etc that is a SERIOUS compliment! Thank you so so much ^-^ I hope you continue to enjoy the story! Thanks for reviewing, cya next time!


	19. Chapter 19

**Dun dun duuuuuun. Another week, another update! Enjoy!**

* * *

**SHOUTA POV (small jump back to the morning of the Kamino Ward Incident)**

Shouta woke from Nemuri's quirk attack; calmer but still annoyed she had used her power. Yet he remained still as his body came back to the waking world. He couldn't blame her, eventually he would have to thank her–deep down he was glad they had stopped him. The worry, fear and inability to act had warped him into a reckless mess. It would have helped no one, least of all, Alex. The tingling in his arms and legs lessened. He sat up. A sandwich had been left beside him on the sofa, and he ate it slowly, watching the ticking clock, glad it was only the next morning. The evening would bring the conference and the raid. He set the empty plate down and hauled himself from the sofa. No sign of Nemuri or Hizashi yet. Time for a shower.

His jumpsuit hit the cold tiles and he toed off his socks. The ache in his shoulder throbbed, his body not liking sleeping anywhere but his bed those days. Alex would have told him off. He took a step towards the curtain, about to pull it back and step in, when he paused and looked back at the pile of clothing.

_Don't just leave it lying around old man. I'm a real shitty maid, so unless you wanna smell like mildew, use the basket._

His sassy daughter didn't put up with his nonsense; hands on hips, brow raised, smirk on and dark eyes twinkling with mischief. A force to be reckoned with. She kept him right. He ignored how his lips wobbled and instead smiled softly, moving the garments to the laundry basket before stepping into the hot torrent and scrubbing himself clean.

Bubbles ran off his skin and he picked up the purple bottle that smelled like flowers.

_It's called conditioner. Try it ya scarecrow._

He ran the product through his hair and put his head against the tiles, allowing the hot water to drum against his back, loosening his muscles and soothing the aches that had nothing to do with physical bruises.

"Please…" he muttered to nothing in particular, it had been a long time since he believed in anything 'god-like' if he ever had, but it was worth a try. At that point, anything was. His voice thickened. "Please let this work. Let… Let her come home."

A sharp knock sounded on the door. "Y'okay in there man? Didn't realise you woke up!"

Shouta swallowed hard. "Y-Yeah. Yeah I'm good."

"Want me to fire up the coffee machine, yo?"

"Sure." Shouta smiled and let his head hang back into the water, rinsing the conditioner. Muttering to the air wasn't going to accomplish anything. Getting into the day and into the plans, was. Time to get going. Time to get involved.

Reappearing in the kitchen, wearing his joggers, Shouta perched on a stool. Hizashi poured him a coffee and Nemuri made herself some toast. Her eyes stayed low. She had been fully justified in her actions, but Shouta knew she would feel guilty. It had been a last resort. It always was.

"C'mon Nem, look at me."

She chewed.

"I even had a shower. I'll shave my face later… No point doing it twice if the conference is tonight, right?"

She nearly dropped her toast. "You… You mean you'll do the conference?"

"If it helps bring her home, yeah." He took a long sip of his coffee. "I don't fucking like it, but I went and showed my hand last night. I'm not going to be of any use on the raid."

She smiled and went round to this side, red fingernails tracing the scar on his elbow from the USJ. She bit her lip. "I'm sorry I–"

"Thanks for keeping me here. And sorry you had to."

Nemuri and Hizashi look at each other, right before they swaddle him in crushing hugs. Alex would have laughed at them, sentimental old fools that they were. Normally he would have brushed them off, told them off for being so irrational, but not that morning. That morning he held them close and let himself appreciate who he still had close to hand.

Bit by bit he felt more like himself. More grounded. Panic remained, simmering under the surface, but he would let it out in the right way. In determination to bring Alex home, the right way. Despite blatant secondary motives, the Principal's plan had merit.

A knock sounded at the front door.

Was there news? Had they already found her? Maybe she escaped already and found her way home.

Hizashi held a hand out to Shouta as he rose from his stool, making Shouta sit back and try to calm himself. Yeah, the panic was right there, waiting to be unleashed. No. The police would have called. Or she would have simply come in. Perhaps 'grounded' had been too generous.

Hizashi opened the door to a withered looking Toshinori. The Number One stepped inside and Shouta gestured to the nearby empty stool. Fresh tea was made.

Toshinori looked between the other two and then Shouta. "So how're you feeling Aizawa?"

"They told you, huh?" Shouta stared at his own empty mug before Nemuri retrieved it and refilled it with fresh tea. "I'm fine."

"Pretty sure we all hate that word." Toshinori chuckled, thanking Nemuri for his own cup.

Shouta smirked. "Fair enough. I'm feeling… Human."

"Considering the circumstances, that's about as good as it's gonna get, right?"

"Probably." Shouta doubted Alex was feeling very human in that moment. He shook his head and stayed in the moment, in the apartment, amongst his friends. "How come you're here, Toshinori?"

Toshinori flinched. "I uh… Well I wanted to see how things were going. And to… offer my apologies."

Shouta sighed. "No need."

"No, Aizawa. I need to say–"

"Nothing. You need to say nothing." Shouta scraped his hair back and met the man's tired eyes, finding no trace of All Might. No, this wasn't the hero, this was the man. A man feeling guilt for something he had no control over. Perhaps they were all feeling very human that morning. "Alex wouldn't stand for it, neither will I. You weren't there, you didn't know. That isn't on you. And… Frankly we have no reason to think you're directly involved. The League of Villains has you as a target, but that clearly isn't their only intended action."

Toshinori blinked, eyes studying his tea.

Shouta continued. "Alex being taken, Bakugo being taken… It's some other ploy. Whatever it is, even if it is only to lure you out, it isn't _your _fault. I don't blame you, and I know Alex wouldn't either."

"Bakugo might." Toshinori smirked and Shouta joined him. But jokes aside, they all knew how much the fiery boy adored All Might. No. Blame didn't land anywhere but in the lap of the League.

"We'll get them back. Or we'll do our damn best to." Shouta added, voice pinching as he said it aloud.

The kitchen stilled. It was all well and good to pretend like 'nothing would get in their way' that 'they would not rest till the kids were safe'. But they knew nothing. They had no idea what was happening. They didn't even know if the kids were alive. That was the truth. The un-shiny truth lingering in the back alleys of their minds, waiting to be accepted. They could fight with everything they had… but that didn't mean everyone would survive.

* * *

**SHO POV (Back to where we left off, the night of the Incident)**

The city noise fell away as they reached the outskirts. A small suburban area almost, at least it seemed to mainly be housing. After so much movement in the main streets, the quiet crawled under their skins and had the group huddling closer. The tracker showed they were getting closer to the Nomu at least, but closer to what else? Shouto wasn't sure whether to actually hope to find Alex and Bakugo in the same place as Nomu or not. Yes, it would mean finding them, but in what state? How Shigaraki made those strange creatures remained unclear. Shouto kept his eyes fixed on the quiet lane ahead, not allowing his imagination time to consider possibilities. No. She would be fine. She had to be.

"We should check through a back window." He suggested quietly, not liking how Iida and the others seemed to be getting less sure about their situation. No, they weren't sure what they were looking at, but they couldn't leave yet. Not without a single trace being found.

_You really care for this girl, don't you Shouto? _His mother had worn a soft smile as she spoke, intelligent eyes studying him closely, never managing to linger on the scar for long. She reached and held his hands, her own so cold. _I look forward to meeting her, she must be quiet something to merit such passion in you. I can see that blush you know. Is she pretty?_

He hadn't managed to respond. He just hung his head and let her laugh at his embarrassment softly, knowing his answer from his bashful silence. But the words had stalled on his tongue. Of course she was pretty. Alex was amazing to him in so many ways, the words simply didn't work. And on top of that, saying it out loud made it real. It tempted Fate to take her away too soon. Like everything else his life touched. Lost too soon.

He grit his teeth as the argument continued. "C'mon guys, are we here to find them or not?"

"All right." Iida conceded with a deep sigh. "We go and look, but we leave the second there seems to be trouble."

Iida stared right at Shoto. Again Shoto's words stalled; lies were never easy, especially when looking at a friend.

Iida glared. "Right, Todoroki? I know you care about them but–"

"All right." One day he would make it up to Iida. Because the last thing Shoto intended, was leaving Alex behind if there was the smallest chance he could save her. Not only for himself, but for Mr Aizawa and the world. She would make a great Hero. That couldn't be lost.

They filed into the small gap between buildings and Kirishima clambered on top of Iida's shoulders, whilst Midoryia did the same to Shoto. Midoryia was surprisingly heavy. Shoto focused on the steps they were taking closer to reducing their friends, rather than the impending shake of his knees.

The two up top spoke carefully, peering through the window. Momo remained close, worrying her bottom lip and occasionally checking they hadn't been spotted from thes street.

Then Kirishima gasped.

Something was wrong.

"Th-There Midoryia, the back corner. A-And just beside it." Kirishima had never sounded so frightened, before that moment everything had seemed a new challenge to beat. But he sounded like a scared kid all of a sudden.

Shoto focused on holding Midoryia up, trying not to assume they had discovered a dead body inside the building. Alex; eyes staring up blankly, mouth ajar with final screams, skin pale and cold. Shoto grit his teeth. No. She wasn't dead. They had come to help, they had come to find her and Bakugo and get them home.

Midoryia shuddered. "Are those… Nomu? And… No. Is that Alex?"

Shoto was sure he was going to be sick.

Kirishima sighed. "I thought so too, she's kinda distorted behind her shield though. Must be a strong one. We gotta do something, she's being attacked by something."

"Or… Or someone…" Midoryia leaned forward so Shoto did the same, leaning against the wall. Alive. She was alive and fighting. But there was no way of knowing how long she had been trying to hold out. It could be her last few moments of strength left before giving in. They had to act.

Shouto grit his teeth. "We have to–"

"Shh!" Midoryia flinched. "I think I hear… something…"

BOOM.

Rubble and wind sent them all slamming back against the other wall. Midoryia and Kirishima tumbled to the ground, and all of them huddled in the aftermath. Voices rang out, familiar voices. Pro heroes. The whole group relaxed and Shoto dared to hope. The pros were there, Alex would be found and taken to safety quickly. Surely.

"Please…" he muttered. "Please…"

* * *

**ALEX POV**

Bit by bit, he's chipping away at my shield. I don't know if it's been an hour, ten hours, or ten minutes, but my body is on the brink. Not only is fear clouding every thought, but panic is seeping in. Much longer and the pressure behind my power was going to break my bones, as though I'd made no progress at all. Like I'm still just a kid. Dammit. Please. His attacks are scattered, random. Like Bakugo's explosions they test the limits of what I can hold up against. But unlike Bakugo's attacks that looked like blooming flowers over my shield, this villain's are brutal. It's like watching those bullets race towards me and Dad all over again. Or the last flash of light along a knife before someone took a swipe at me on the streets. Metallic, cold, deadly.

If the pros can't reach me in time, if this bastard's about to get my power… I know what I have to do. He can't get this power. I'll have to make the choice. I'll have to end it; snap my own neck. The last thing the world needs is this guy with Telekinesis. I can't let that happen. Not on my watch. Not when I can stop it. It might be the only thing I ever actually accomplish as a 'hero' but it's better than letting this villain loose with my quirk.

"You're holding up very well Miss Aizawa, I must admit that I'm astounded at your resilience. During your recent time on the streets, did you by chance practise this little shield of yours?"

I don't respond.

There's no way of knowing how his mind games work. He might even have a quirk similar to Hitoshi, right? Maybe. No, if he did, he'd legitimately be unstoppable. Okay. Mind control wasn't likely. But I still can't give into his baiting. Mind games didn't have to be quirk enhanced to be effective.

He continues. "I wonder how much this shield will endure once my vision expert turns up. He was having such fun with your mind when we first took you from the camp. He's learned all the little nuances of your mind. Your guilts. Your regrets. Your fears."

I curl into myself tighter. He's playing with me.

"You do remember him don't you? Oh yes, he's been working on you for a while. During the Sports Festival, then in the bar, over and over learning the patterns of your mind. Makes it easier you see. Allows us to plan ahead…"

Shut up. Stop it. Stop it!

"I am confident Miss Aizawa, but I am by no means arrogant. If we fail once, we can try again, but it will never be the same twice. Of that, I can assure you."

Don't listen. They'll be beaten. They won't get to try again. Just don't listen.

"He gave you such lovely visions of being beaten by Eraserhead and Present Mic, don't you recall? He put such work into that one. And the one about Shigaraki paying you a visit. Don't you want another go?"

Fuck. You.

But it's already started. My stamina, whilst recovered, wavers. Bruising crawls over my legs and up my arms; skin yellowing before growing purple, as though small flowers are blossoming. I focus on control, on keeping a lid on it and avoiding injury. But the panic is there. It's got my heart racing, my mind reeling. Any second that vision guy could arrive, he could start a vision. I'll be lost in that dreamlike world and won't know what's up and what's down. Dammit. How can I fight if I'm lost in a dream–

My ankle snaps. "Fuck!"

No. I can control this. Shouta taught me better than this, do him proud, make Dad proud. I breathe deep, focusing on control as well as maintaining the bubble as the villain continues to try and break through. He ups the attacks. Shit. He's just playing with me isn't he? Damn. Pressure builds in the bubble and my tears flow. I can't hold onto this much longer. I can't. I'm running out of time.

"That's it little girl. You're killing yourself, don't you realise?"

"Better that…" I grit my teeth. "Than letting you get my power. That's… not happening."

"Your parents always wanted me to have it."

What? I push the bubble further out.

BOOM.

Part of the building collapses in on itself, the shockwave sending me toppling back as my concentration lapses. Rubble rains down, I bring the bubble back as soon as I can, but a damn wall is trying to crush me, and I can't see where the villain went. Dammit. Where is he?

Stay calm. If it's the pros turning up then you'll be found and taken to safety, taken to Dad. Just breathe. It's so dark back here, but noise is all around, explosions too. Is it a rescue? I don't know. Pain throbs in me everywhere; between the Villain's teasing and the bleeding back at that bar, I'm already weary. A crack splinters along the wall.

I hear the pros talking about the woman from the corner, the one who already had her power stolen. Ragdoll, that was her name, one of the Pussy Cats. At least she had been found. That's something.

I want to call out, to crawl and beg for their help. But the Villain still hasn't revealed himself, I can't distract them yet. He wants an ambush. The wall shudders, parts breaking away and slamming onto my bubble. Ow. Fuck, just hold on a little longer, I can do this, I can make it out of this. I can go home.

Still no sign of him as the pros come closer, trying to investigate.

They're going to be blindsided.

I start to crawl, letting the wall fall away behind me, a dull ache brewing in the back of my skull. Come on. Call out. My throat pinches and I'm just a coughing mess, but I'm slowly crawling closer. I can help. I can–

"Now then, shall we begin?" The Villain's silken voice floats overhead, I don't know what he's planning, but it can't be good. He is so calm, so collected. Completely different to Shigaraki's strange mania, so chilling that I feel like I'm crawling through snow, about to plunge into an icy river.

A creaking noise.

It's Best Jeanist. The creaking sound is the fabric being held in place, the Villain's entire suit binding him where he floats. Initially I'm impressed, but then I'm just wishing I could have already warned the pros. It looks good, but there's no way that attack will keep this Villain subdued. No. He radiates power. This isn't going to end well.

But if the pros are here, what did that mean for the bar? Is Bakugo dead?

The image of that pale leg covered in sweat flashes into my mind, Ragdoll's faint panting before she went still. Oh gods. Please no. Please don't tell me they've done that to Bakugo. I stop myself and put my head in my hands. Don't be stupid, the Villain has been too busy taunting me to hurt Bakugo. Right? All the League will have been doing is trying to persuade Bakugo to join their ranks. Pointlessly, of course. It's fine. He'll be fine.

The Villain gives a sickening laugh as I reach the edge of the debris. I'm still a fair ways back from the area the pro heros are in, a couple metres at least, but I can see the power building in the Villain's frame. It's like he's inflating with power. What the hell is this guy?

The air fizzes. He looms. He strikes.

SLAM.

The power unleashes, and all I see before the rubble rains down onto me is a spray of blood. Did I just witness Best Jeanist die? I land in a heap, barely holding my shield over my form as the weight of the concrete tumbles. I'm being buried alive. They'll never find me. Oh god, I can't breathe, I can't think, the noise rages on beyond this broken darkness and I can't even call out for help.

I peer through the small gap I have, hoping to reach someone, anyone.

Black clouds of goop appear. My tongue tingles. The same stuff? Shit. Who was the villain bringing in now? Bakugo appears, Shigaraki, Dabi, the rest of the league. Reinforcements? My mind reels. Stop watching, start doing. C'mon, time to save yourself, idiot. I try to move, the rubble shifting and pressing harder as I seek escape. Come on. Think. Think you idiot.

"The hell have you done with Alex?" Bakugo snarls, looking all around.

"Oh me and Miss Aizawa were having a lovely chat. I believe she's partially buried under the rubble the rather large young woman created by haphazardly barging into my warehouse."

Black tendrils appear, digging through the rubble. Shit. It's so fast. How does he even know where I am? They snake into the rubble and slice through my partial shield, right into my back. I scream. He's through my shield. No! The noise rips out of me. Is he stealing my power?

"Forceful quirk activation. Come Miss Aizawa, join us."

My power fluctuates, removing the rubble and dragging me closer to the front of the area. The pressure. Shit. Stop. He can't control it properly, new bruises appear across my flesh, I think my pinky finger just broke. I hang by the tendrils, blood running from my nose, puddling beneath my dangling feet. He's activated my quirk but has no clue how to use it without tearing me apart. I try to look up, Bakugo doesn't look like he has any new wounds or bruising. A small victory. I grit my teeth, trying to pinpoint the tendrils. Get them out, get your shield back up. Move them. Come on you can do this.

Bakugo falters, eyes raking over me. "Shit… What's he been doin' Alex?"

I groan, getting hold of the tendrils and ripping them from me. As I cry out, my body crumples against the concrete once more and my shield reseals. The tendrils try again but they clang off my defence. Blood runs down my sides, pooling in the middle of my back. Shit, I hope he didn't hit anything vital.

I hold a thumbs up. "That's the only hit he's managed to land. He's done fuck all else."

Bakugo grins. "Damn right."

"Get the fuck out of here–"

A strike smashes against my shield, like a pin is being pushed into the top of my skull. Pushed by a truck. A truck filled with cement. My nails scrape against the ground, whole body curling in on itself. No. Don't let him in. Don't. I have no idea if I'd be able to repel him a second time if he gets through.

The villain sighs. "As you can see, she is being troublesome."

The pin digs deeper, harder, faster. On and on, like layers of skin are being peeled back, taking my strength with them. No.

Small explosions spark from Bakugo. "Stop it! I'll fuckin' kill you!"

"Just fucking run you moron!" I choke, bruising turning darker, like the colour of ripe plums. Stop this. Don't let the backlash get you. Stop it. Don't let your own power destroy you.

Bakugo snarls. "Not without you, ya dumbass!"

The villain sighs. "It's pointless Miss Aizawa, please just make this simple."

My bones ache. I cling to control, my nails snap, my skin starts to split and I scream in frustration. Just hold on you idiot. Hold on. Hair falls in front of my face. White hair. Shit, my body is falling apart. What else is it going to affect?

Never mind that. I can do this. I can hold… on...

"Very well," the Villain moves away but his attacks don't stop. "If you insist on being stubborn I have no other choice."

The hell is he planning?

I glare at him.

He gestures towards Bakugo. "I'll simply kill your friend instead."

I reach. "No!"

Panic swells. Focus fails. Something snaps. Something breaks.

Oh… Shit.

Ringing drowns my thoughts, filling my body with a strange fizzing numbness. Fuck. Fuck no, please. What did I do? What did I break? After the ringing, comes pain. It brims my mind. The world shrinks to my outstretched hand, reaching for Bakugo, trying to save him. I stare at it, shaking mid-air. What have I done to myself this time?

Except I already know.

I can't ignore it.

The one area no longer hurting, the numbness pressing far harder than any rubble or attack had or could. The truth sinks its teeth in and tears spill down my cheeks. I can't feel my legs. Nothing.

I slump and breathe deep, eyes staring ahead at the ground. It's not real, is it? I try wiggling my toes. Nothing. I try to crawl, to use my legs to push myself forward. Nothing.

Shit.

Suddenly, All Might's voice bellows across the field. "I'll have you return my students, All for One."

"Have you come to kill me a second time, All Might?"

The giants collide above us, but I just meet Bakugo's wide eyes. I have no idea who's more frightened. He takes a single, staggered step towards me, mouth moving but beyond my hearing. No, don't be stupid Bakugo. He needs to get away. He needs to–gah!

I'm thrown back into the shadowed rubble, back into the mess of the building.

"Alex!"

I land in a heap as the din of battle fades.

I swallow hard, the pressure returning as my panic rises. Am I paralysed? How do I get out of All Might's way if I am? What does this mean for being a hero? Will I always be dependent on Shouta and be in his way? A burden? Can Recovery Girl fix this? My heart pounds. My mind scatters.

The crushing returns.

Shit. No, no, no! No, stop panicking! You're fine, you're not a burden, you're not a rat, you're not in their way, Shigaraki wasn't right all along–I scream.

My pelvis is crushed. Blood flows. Shit. Shit this is bad. My focus shifts to stopping the bleeding rather than a shield. There's still no pain, but right now, that's more horrifying than helping. If I let that bleed go, I'm going to be drained dry in mere minutes. Or maybe it's closer to seconds? I don't know.

"You're fighting so valiantly All Might. Are you not wondering where young Miss Aizawa is?"

All Might. Of course, he arrived. I heard him through my panic. He's here.

The building above me has all but entirely collapsed. But the pros are here, more than just All Might, more back up, more chances to get out safely. Or… mainly. My pulse throbs in my mind. That can't be a good sign. So much noise. But all that aside, I can't let All Might be distracted by watching out for me. No doubt looking out for Bakugo has already complicated things. I will not be your pawn you Villain shithead. I still have my power, I still have my bubble. Yes, my legs are numb. Yes, I'm barely holding the bleeding at bay in my lower body. Sure, I'm fucking terrified. But I can hear them fighting–I'd know Bakugo's roar of defiance anywhere. I have to get out there. If any idiot is needing help, I'll be there. And if any other idiot is wasting time looking for me, the last thing they need is me hiding here in the rubble.

I drag myself, holding onto that damn focus on my bleeding but allowing the bubble to rest. No more broken bones. No more bruises. No more failure. Shit. This hurts; the stone and gravel scrapes at my arms and stomach, nipping and tearing as I go. But hey, at least I can feel them. Silver linings are important.

I pause and try to catch my breath, sweat rolling down my nose.

Is… Is this how I die?

It's not the first time I've had such thoughts. Not only in the USJ, but plenty times on the streets, when the winters got too cold, or I'd ended up on the wrong side of a shiv. But this time it's different. I'm not lying in an alley, totally sure that no one would miss me. I'm not aware that I have no more right to live than the guy threatening me. I don't look at my life like something waiting to land in a dumpster. No. Not anymore. Now, I'm not willing to accept death. No. Like on that damn fucking son-of-a-bitch roof, I refuse. And not just to win. To live. To fucking live. There's still so much I want to do. Please. I don't want this to be how it ends. I don't want that. I want to know if I can be a good hero, I want to know what it's like to go on patrol with Dad, I want to know what it's like to hug Sho for longer. I think I want to kiss him.

I want a lot of things, don't I?

Maybe I'm just greedy.

I'd already had so much. I'm lucky. I got the chance to belong somewhere, to really learn about my power and the world in which it existed. I got to plan a future, I got to be someone's daughter. Not just someone, Shouta's daughter. My awesome Dad. I made friends and connections, I laughed with them and played with no expectation beyond having fun. I survived. I thrived. I had a lot. Plenty to keep going for. This is no longer my fight, I'm not the target, I'm just on the sidelines. But this will not be where they find my body. No. I will not die.

The light's getting clearer. Nearly there.

All Might bellows. "What've you done with Young Alex?"

"She got scooped up by that weird goo earlier! She was in–" Bakugo yells before more blasts go off. He must be flying around the field. Dodging. Fighting. Being brilliant. I hope they didn't torment him too much. I hope–

"Damn you All for One!"

All for One? Wait… is that seriously the Villain's name? What kind of fucking name is that?

"No need to shout. She's right here." The silken voice chuckles and suddenly I'm dragged along. My bubble comes back partially, my focus spreads between it and the bleed. But even so blood spurts out my mouth as I struggle to breathe. How's h–the damn rubble. He's grabbed it with his black tendrils. Fuck this guy.

All for One chuckles. "And here she is."

The momentum of the rubble rolls me into clear view, still on the edge of the battlefield, but in view of All Might and the circling helicopters. Perfect. An audience, just what I wanted.

"Young Alex…"

In the light of the surrounding city I'm revealed. My legs lie there limply, probably at weird angles. My streaked white hair falls in front of my tear stained and rubble-dust-covered face. Blood is just everywhere. Like a kid who got too excited with finger paints has had free reign of my body. I give a small wave, but I don't think it helps.

"She is a very stubborn child, just as I recall." All for One scoffs, threading his shit into place. He knows me. There's history. My mind is so full of confusion. "I'm surprised you never told her about her parents though All Might. Not like you to be so withholding…"

What did the bastard say?

I groan and try to see straight. Think Alex, think. Get out of All Might's way.

All for One chuckles. "Just like them. Laying on a street, slowly dying."

"Do you _ever_ shut the fuck up?" I choke, forcing myself up on my arms, like some demented yoga pose. I bare my teeth at that ventilator masked freak and see the worry in All Might's eyes. But dammit I will not be set aside as a victim. No. "I'm not dying. Not yet."

"Curious about your parents?"

I laugh and spit blood. "How is that important right now, fuck-face?"

"Astoundingly ignorant…" He sighs and a half-assed attack hits my bubble. Even so, pressure fills my chest and I vomit blood.

"Alex!" I don't know who's yelling. I barely know what's up or down.

All For One sounds closer. "You would do well to give in to me little girl. Clinging to foolish idealism is what got them ki–"

"Fuck you."

"Hell yeah!" Bakugo cheers.

I slump onto one elbow. "He ba-barely touched me, All Might. This… This d-damage is just my power and some c-co-collateral damage. Destroy this bastard. I can ha-handle myself."

"Right you are young Alex. Commendable as ever."

"Compliment me when he's dead." I gag.

All for One sighs. "That is quite enough of that. The young lady has no concept of manners, I sincerely hope your little protege Midoryia is more polite. Out the way for now little girl, I'll have that power eventually."

I grit my teeth as I'm flung back into the darkness. "Fuck you!"

* * *

**SHOUTA POV**

Shouta stared at the screens. His presence would have distracted everyone, especially Alex, but sitting and waiting was driving him mad. The footage was grainy and the smoke made it impossible to see much of anything. But slowly the field cleared. All Might stood opposite All for One, and the place was decimated. But still no clear sign of Alex. Where was she?

Shouta paced.

Bakugo fought well, staying out of All Might's way, and out of villain clutches. But he had to be retrieved somehow. Alex was yet to be found. She hadn't been in the bar that the pros initially attacked, and thus far not a single pro had mentioned seeing her on the field. The helicopter cameraman was about as shit as possible.

"Eraserhead, please try to–"

"Calling me by my pro name isn't going to make me act any more professionally, Principal." Shouta paced faster, eyes scanning the screens for a damn glimpse. The battle between the two giants continued for another five minutes.

Then he saw her. She seemed alert enough, talking maybe?

Shouta peered, but as soon as she appeared, she was almost gone as quickly. Tossed back into the rubble by All for One like she was a broken doll. Only a red smear remained in her place. So much blood. He hoped it wasn't all her own.

"C'mon… get out of there…" he stared at the building, as though it wouldn't dare topple whilst he watched it. Whilst his daughter remained inside.

Finally Bakugo was removed from the situation; albeit via questionable means. But he could scold the class later.

Another five minutes passed before she was spotted a second time.

She crawled out from under a partially collapsed part of the building. No. He jolted. She didn't crawl, she dragged herself, legs motionless behind. Dragged in blood. Shouta held himself up with the back of a chair, another appearing behind him before his knees gave out. The camera zoomed in. Her legs seemed to be totally useless, but they themselves didn't look damaged. So where was the blood coming from? Then he realised it wasn't a trick of the light, her hair had large streaks of white through it. The strain on her body must have been immense. How many bones were broken? How much more could she tak–

The villain fell.

All Might had won.

Despite the elation radiating from the crowds, the reporters, the world, Shouta could only stare at that small Alex-shaped dot on the screen. His daughter. Lying there, needing him and possibly dying. Please. Someone get in there and save her when he couldn't.

The Helicopter picture got clearer as they landed.

All Might wavered, only partially still maintaining his strong form. But then he stood that much taller, and Alex's head was against the ground behind him. Her shoulders trembled. She held him up. Shouta clasped his hands tightly, feeling both pride and absolute fear. If All for One had been attacking her the whole time the Pros searched, then the injuries could be due to her power backfiring. An injury from the backlash would normally appear in bruising, a broken bone or internal damage. The blood. Shouta swallowed hard, wondering if her legs were mainly unharmed, but her lower back had been damaged by her own backlash.

"Is Recovery Girl on route?" His voice barely came out above a whisper. The Principal nodded. "Good. Tell her to check Alex's lower back first. I'd guess she's ended up with injuries due to backlash from her own power. Could be…" He swallowed hard and his knuckles paled. "Could be damage… damage to her spine."

"You can tell that from here?" Vlad shook his head. "Your attention to detail is–"

"Alex isn't the type to take a fight lying down. She's not standing for a reason." Shouta hung his head, trying not to think about how much pain she must be in. "What hospital will she be taken to? I need to head there."

The Principal laid a hand on his arm. "Let's arrange your travel. She's still fighting Mr Aizawa, she's not the type of girl to give in. Not when victory is in sight. I'll ensure the transport has access to the reports as well."

"Thanks."

Keep going Alex. Keep fighting.

* * *

**ALEX POV**

The fight is done.

I gently let All Might rest onto his knees and allow my power to recede. My mind feels fractured as I lay my head down on the concrete, pain trickling like water between tiles on an old roof. The only thing I can focus on is that bleed. Everything else falls away. If rubble falls on me now, I can't do a damn thing. Not that I can see anything anyway, lying on my front, I can only see the pebbles in front of me and far off destruction.

I'm glad the others had appeared in time to get Bakugo out. He was safe. Well done Midoryia, Iida and Kirishima. You did amazing. As always. You were flying really high though, hope you know how to make a good landing. I wanna laugh, but my body's just not responding. It's like I'm sinking. The water's cold… the air's… thin…

The next thing I know red and white hair flashes into view. I give a vague smile from where I've laid my head. Hey Sho, you're here as well. Unless I'm imagining you because I want you here. That's a bit selfish, isn't it? I want you in a warzone because you make me feel better. Damn. Tut, tut, tut, Alex you selfish wench. Then again… Makes sense that you might be really here, you'd support Midoryia in anything, wouldn't you? You've become a real part of the class. I'm glad. I'm so glad. Kinda wish I'd had the courage though, that night on the porch at camp. But the courage to do what? What did I want? Oh yeah. I'm an idiot.

I jolt, pain throbbing through clearer as the adrenaline dips.

Oh, Momo's here too, she's just behind Sho. Her dark hair's all fluffy up. Fluffy up? No. No fluffied. Is that a… a word? Their mouths are moving. What're they saying? Red and blue flash against their worried faces which keep blurring and doubling. If they want me to understand they really need to stop dancing around like that.

Oh wait… the lights. That means help is here. Good.

I look to the battlefield again. Where's All Might? A stretcher rattles past. Oh good. Blood trickles from my mouth, pooling by my head. I continue to concentrate on keeping the bleeding in my pelvis to a minimum though, no point in creating a panic.

Paramedics appear, trying to assess what's wrong, but I can't even speak. I can't tell them.

Clicking approaches, dulled like it's on the bottom of a pool. Recovery Girl kneels down beside me, a hand on my shoulder. Oh dear. I'll get such a telling off. My body feels heavier but my mind clears. She healed me a bit, I think. Oh good, I can hear again. Fuck I'm so cold.

"You did well my girl. Now then, can you speak?"

I raise my brows, nothing but a rasp escaping. Guess it gave out after my last scream.

She pats my shoulder. "All right. Get the blood ready and get the operating theatre ready for when we arrive. Go on." She shoos the Paramedics after something is stuck into my arm. Not more IVs... "Todoroki, keep her warm please. That's it, gently. Anyway we can avoid shock right now."

A warm hand rests against my skin and I sigh. It's perfect, resting at the nape of my neck. He did that for the first time in the school corridors, only with cold instead. We were all so panicked over reporters, how silly of us. I chuckle, blood bubbling past my lips. Feels so long ago. Like remembering a dream.

Recovery Girl keeps examining. "Is it backlash that's caused most of this damage, Alex?"

I nod as best I can, but it's barely a twitch.

"I can only imagine what you had to defend against my dear, you kept yourself alive, that's what matters. Now then, you can't feel this can you?"

I frown. I have no idea what she's talking about.

She sighs. "All right, can you feel your legs at all? Blink twice if you can."

I blink once. The hand against my nape trembles.

"Are you withholding any bleeding from internal damage? Blink twice to confirm."

I do so.

She passes this along to the paramedics. My back is strapped into place with appropriate equipment before they turn me over, my tired eyes fail to take in any stars, only darkness above. Some coverings have been provided so Recovery Girl can get a better assessment on what's happened. My jeans are cut away. At least, that's what I assume the cutting noise is.

I don't miss the fact she has a shake to her hands. "My dear… Release the hold you have for a moment? One second and then hold it again."

I do so. Off then on.

The pain rips a whimper from me, my nails scrape against the stretcher I'm strapped to. A couple gasps go up. Sho is still holding a hand to my nape, still keeping me warm, and his thumb moves against my neck. It's sweet. My own quirk had done this. I'd done this. I'm such an idiot.

She pats my shoulder as I regain control. "You've done well. That's a bad bleed, and you'd likely be long gone without having held it. Well done. _Will you hurry up with that ambulance! _Now… As we head for the hospital, I'll use my power, but I can only do so much. You're spent."

She's leading to a choice. The tone of her voice is like a coin being tossed in the air. Ringing as it turns in the freezing air, waiting to land with a nice big and loud CLANG.

"From the looks of it you've crushed your pelvis. I can fix your spine and the major bleeds I think, but when we get to the hospital I need to know what to tell the doctors to focus on. It may come down to choosing to focus on the digestive or–"

"I…" I wheeze, coughing and wince as the stretcher is moved into the ambulance. I'm so glad Sho's still there keeping the warmth in place. I'm glad to know I'm not alone right now. "N-Never wanted kids."

Recovery Girl sighs. "Sharp as ever my dear. But you really need to thin–"

"Seriously." I whimper. "Never. Ask… Ask Mina, o-or my Dad. He knows. I-If that's the choice…" I groan, with consciousness came more pain. It's everywhere.

The old woman closes her eyes and nods, lips pursed. "Hopefully it doesn't come to that, but thank you for being so clear my dear. I shall tell them that. You're being so brave."

Least I can do after getting captured.

She brings one of my hands up and gently kisses it, starting to heal my spine. It drains me immediately. My eyes roll back into oblivion, the last glimpse I see are Sho's eyes. Mismatched and wide with fear.

I hate that look. I never want to see that look on his face again.

N-Never…

* * *

**Kamino Ward Incident, boom. **  
**Hope you guys enjoyed! Thank you to all that have faved, followed and taken the time to review, shoutouts below! I LOVE responding to comments, and they really do make my day, knowing you guys are enjoying etc. is so awesome. **  
**Thanks, see you soon!**

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**hellocherryblossoms: **At the moment I'm managing to do updates about once a week yeah, feels like a good pace for now. Hah yeah Dadzawa is getting put through the ringer, its why i wanted to give him some time in the update as well. To break up the fight, and to keep his take on things at the forefront. I hope you enjoyed his sections this time too! And yeah Shoto is just so fun to explore. I'm glad the exhaustion is satisfying haha! Thank you so much for the review, this made my week! I shall definitely keep uploading on here for those that prefer to download chapters and read that way ^-^ not gonna even think of not uploading here now! So don't worry. Thank you again, see you next time!

**TheTardisIsTheFourthHallow:** (lol I love your name by the way) thanks for reviewing! I'm glad the trajectory of the story is interesting to you ^-^ I have plenty more to come so don't worry! And I hope this update was as interesting as the others. See you soon and thank you so so much again!

**zikashigaku: **I love writing Alex and Bakugo together tbh, they bounce off each other really really well. Less of it this time I know, but there's plenty fic still to come! I hope you enjoyed my take on the battle etc. and look forward to your thoughts if you have the time! Plenty more to come and your continued support is wonderful, so thank you very very much! See you next time!

**Dingiverse:** You reviewed on Chpt 1, so I hope you eventually find this! Thanks for chiming in! Glad you were finding things interesting, and hope you have continued to do so!


	20. Chapter 20

**All right here we are :) the fallout of Kamino ward!**

* * *

**SHOUTA POV**

Bound. Motionless. Seemingly powerless. All for One wheeled into Tartarus prison ahead of Shouta and Toshinori in an armed procession. As they walked–or rather, as Shouta walked and pushed Toshinori's wheelchair–behind the armed precession, Shouta didn't take his eyes off the villain. Yes, he was contained. Yes, he seemed to be complying. But that didn't mean shit. Shouta had seen the footage, he had seen the sheer power in that unassuming body. He would trust nothing. Not until the bars were finally in place.

And no, Shouta didn't want to be there at the prison, but Alex's third surgery had been coming to an end when he left. She would be so heavily sedated she wouldn't wake for at least another twelve hours, if then. So for now, he would 'calm' himself, watching the super Villain be buried deep in a prison. At least it kept the monster away from Alex. Away from the world. And by witnessing that firsthand, when she woke, Shouta could tell her about the containment. It might not help her fears. It might do little against the nightmares raging behind her eyelids, but it would be something. He had to do something.

Those skin covered eyes stared blindly. They never stopped.

Shouta hated it. He gripped the wheelchair handles tighter, well aware that the Number One was no more, well aware that All Might could no longer hold form for longer than a few seconds, and he was bound to his wheelchair being recently out of surgery himself, but it still kept Shouta calm. Regardless of his opinions of All Might as a teacher, even Shouta Aizawa had looked up to someone like All Might as a hero. Having Toshinori there was calming.

It had only been a few days since the attack.

A few days of All for One being questioned by the police in a secure facility, before being moved to the intense prison. But the world remained shaken. The dust continued to settle. No one quite knew what to do; heroes, reporters, civilians alike, they were all at a loss. For a few hours after the battle, rumours of All Might's death circulated. Rumours of Alex's death came soon after. Beyond that the rumours got wilder and wilder and Shouta stopped listening. All he needed to know was that both of them were recovering. And they were.

Alex was rushed into surgery like All Might, but whilst the previous Number Ones only took one very long session, hers was taking several. Operation after operation. Transfusion after transfusion. Her small body recovered from the bruising from her power, but everywhere else the toll showed. Sunken cheeks, bruised eyes and joints where the IVs pricked. Slices into her back where All for One had gotten through her shield. And of course the broken back and ruptured pelvic area.

He couldn't stomach it much more.

So perhaps the prison was also to give his mind a break–he could admit that.

"How is your little girl fairing?" All for One hadn't spoken since being captured, his voice echoed in the armoured hallway, stalling the procession. Shouta wasn't sure he had actually heard the villain, wondering if his tired mind was just playing tricks. But it wasn't. The guards looked from All for One to Shouta, unsure.

Shouta grit his teeth, but Toshinori sat straighter, looking back to shake his head. "Ignore him, Aizawa. He's baiting you."

All for One tilted his head. "Has she woken from surgery yet?"

Shouta wished the procession would keep moving. No she hadn't woken, she lay there so still and so small. Not a twitch. Not a mumble. Nothing. It drove Shouta mad to see her so crumpled by the world, when all he had done was put on a suit, shave and speak empty words to reporters. Still, the plan had worked. He could wrestle with his conscience another time.

Orders burbled over radios and after a pause that seemed to last for years, the procession moved.

All for One sighed. "I do hope she doesn't have any permanent damage. That would make her such a burden to you."

Shouta's temper flared, his quirk rattling around his head, waiting to be unleashed like a punch from his clenched fists. But Toshinori was correct. The villain only sought a rise, wanting to continue to play with them.

All for One shook his head. "All Might, I see you are finally reduced to what you always were, a broken puppet. Tell me, why did you never tell dear little Alex about her parents? How they died? Such terrible secrets to hold from her. I wonder how she will react when she learns the truth."

Doors behind opened, and the Villain disappeared into one of the elevators with a dozen guards. Silence. Shouta waited with Toshinori for the other elevator doors to open. The break was welcome, allowing a little air to breathe.

Toshinori coughed. "Before you ask, I have no idea what he's referring to."

"I… I wasn't sure whether to bother or not. I guessed it would be a game. Was that the nonsense he was saying to her on the field?" Shouta pushed Toshinori's wheelchair into the lift.

"Indeed. It seemed to only be a tactic to distract her, to reduce her focus and have her further hurt herself, or allow his attacks through her shield… but now that he says it here, I have to wonder…"

Cogs turned in the old mind, and Shouta let them. His own thoughts were scattered. One shining beam stayed strong though–Alex hadn't given into the teasing. She had ignored the villain and stayed focused. His daughter. His amazing daughter had outsmarted All for One.

His phone buzzed. He looked immediately, heart clenching as he feared the worst. Had she got another fever? A seizure? Was there yet another surgery planned? But no, it was only Nemuri with the hourly update. Alex was sleeping. No change. It would be lucky if they had seen the last of the fevers, they had already done a number on Alex's recovery, but having her brought back alive seemed like already far too much luck to have hoped for.

"How is she doing?" Toshinori held a cloth to his lips as coughing wracked his body.

"Resting. Seems there's no change since her last surgery." Shouta put his phone away and leaned against the metal wall. Everything ached; his body, his mind, his heart. "Her system has endured so much so quickly… I'm not sure what to expect once she wakes up."

"She'll pull through. Whether or not she can continue with her Hero work is another question entirely."

Shouta sighed. "I know. I'm sure it's something she considered on the field."

The idea of her lying there, frightened and overthinking everything churned his stomach.

"If I can help, I will." Toshinori sniffed. "I'm sorry I couldn't–"

"Don't." Shouta put his hand on the man's bony shoulder. "You already tried that at the hospital, old man. I'm not letting you take on the blame. Alex wouldn't. So I won't either. You fought as hard as you could, Alex just wanted to get out of your way. No doubt she'll end up blaming herself for not managing it."

Toshinori chuckled wearily. "She will… She shouldn't, but she will."

"Consider that for yourself then. Don't blame yourself for his shit." Shouta pushed them out as the doors opened, the lobby still filled with All for One's entourage as they awaited the two pros. "He's gonna pay for it one way or the other."

All for One laughed. "I do hope little Alex can continue her training. She will make such a good opponent for Shigaraki, or indeed… an Ally."

Shouta slowed.

All for One tilted his head. "You cannot be so arrogant as to suppose this an impossibility, Eraserhead?"

"About as likely as it was for Bakugo to turn." He snarled, wishing there was a point in losing his rag with the old villain. There wasn't. It was entirely illogical. And yet still the want burned in his chest. To rage and pull that broken body to the floor, slam that head off the concrete and wait till no more laughter was possible. The darkness. It always waited.

"Get him in there, let him rot." Toshinori waved a hand.

The guards continued, getting their prey into position where he would stay from then on. From beyond a thick glass panel, not moving, bound and motionless, All for One stared. The locks slammed into place. The systems were online. The guns were ready. But was it enough?

They headed back to the elevators.

Shouta tried his best to be convinced, to trust in the prison, but doubt simmered. All for One's arrogance and continued laughter; it snuck under Shouta's skin. Not for Alex turning against the Heroes, no. Never that. But whether this was really the end of All for One, if it was a full stop, or just a comma...

* * *

**ALEX POV**

Dreams. They shake my mind every second. Vivid colours and noise; the battle, the capture, the fear. Being shot at by Yakuza thugs, enjoying the baths at camp, blue flames chase me, an alleyway with two people walking away from me, Dad being broken under the Nomu, Stain's endless stare, Shigaraki's reaching hand. On and on. I'm so dizzy. Eventually, it stills. Pain levels. A little comfort returns. Voices come and go. People hold my hands, and All for One keeps trying to kill me. I think my power surges a few times, and a few hospital beds get broken. Had I had a seizure? It's all such a mess of noise. Which way did the surgery go? Did any of it work? Am I crippled? Am I barren? Or am I gonna be using a bag attached to my stomach for the rest of my life? I don't care. I just want to know. Or is all of that moot and I'm actually dead? Nah. I doubt death hurt this fucking much.

I wriggle a finger and groan. Yes. I'm coming out of it. Oh fucking hell. Nevermind beforehand, now everything really hurts.

Someone shifts in a seat nearby, the plastic creaking under their weight. A cold hand takes mine, quickly followed by a warm one. Sho?

I try and grip the hands in return.

"Alex? You're in the hospital. Take it slow."

His voice makes a smile pull at my lips. Still so calm and settled, ever the constant pillar. I'd have to make a point of telling him how much his presence meant on that battlefield. If he hadn't been there, I might have panicked again. I might have caused even more damage.

"You've been out for a couple weeks."

Weeks? Shit.

"They've got you on a tube so just let me– Dammit. Nurse!"

As soon as I become aware of the tube, I am of course trying to force it out the way. I really don't like these things. Did he say two weeks? Hands hold me down and remove the tubing. I do everything I can to keep my power at bay, resisting the need to make another bubble. It's nurses and doctors. Not All for One. Not Dabi or Shigaraki. No. Nurses and Doctors who want to help me heal.

"Alex, you're safe" Sho's voice reappears next to my ear. The tube comes free. I gasp and cough. "Mr Aizawa went to get some rest, so I said I'd let him know when you came round. You waking up, or just causing a fuss?"

I smile and take a few deep breaths. The cheeky git was sassing me right now?

I try to blink.

"I'll send him a text. Take your time, like I said, you've been out for a while."

The air sweetens as the burn of the tubing dims. My hands twitch against soft linen, and I appreciate the plump pillow. Waking in a hospital is becoming a bad habit–I might as well be paying rent. How did I get here this time? I try to think back, but my head throbs. No. Just be here. Sho's here and Dad will arrive soon. One step at a time.

Blinds are drawn partially shut, the light beyond my eyelids dims slightly. Sho always had a good knack for attention to detail. I groan and force my eyes open, frowning at the swirling spots against the roof. Damn it's like I've slept for a year.

Okay. Now then, what's the damage? I try to wriggle my toes. Nothing happens. Sh-Shit. Okay, deep breaths. I purse my lips and move my hands to my stomach. No bag. I take a deep breath. Okay. This is getting me nowhere fast.

"Sho?"

"Right here." He shuffles his seat closer and gives a timid smile, eyes looking to where my hands linger. "Do you remember what happened?"

"I fucked up." I sniff but he shakes his head. "Sho, did he make it? Did All Might make it? There w-was so much blood. He got hurt so bad. I couldn't f-focus enough to find the source and stop it though. Is he–"

"Shh." He leans forward, the same smile in place with his eyes shining a little. "All Might is doing well. He's left the hospital, and is dealing with the fallout of the fight. You helped save him, Alex. He's been in here a lot as well. How about we focus on you for a bit?"

"R-Right."

"Do you want me to sit the bed up? Get you some water?"

I nod, and he does just that. Slowly though as my torso aches deeply, surgery has happened, but for what? I sip the water carefully, it soothes my throat. He waits, so patient and careful. Damn, the world didn't deserve this guy, let alone me.

I try to wriggle my toes again. "I'm paralyzed, right?" I think I can feel the weight of the blankets on my legs, but I could be imagining that. Phantom pain, or something. I can't remember what it's called.

"Recovery girl fixed your spine, but there's still a lot of swelling. You should be able to walk, but she's treading carefully." He hesitates, but perches on the edge of the bed and takes my hand. "Do you remember the end of the fight? When she asked–"

"I didn't feel a bag, so I'm gonna go ahead and assume I'm not exactly gonna need condoms." I smirk, and he nods, thumb keeps moving against the back of my hand. His eyes are steady, watching for my pain, not reacting beyond that. "You think I made the right choice?"

He doesn't look sure about answering. I squeeze his hand and wait, his opinion has meant more and more to me lately. I'm not sure exactly when, but Shouto Todoroki had become very important to me.

He looks at our hands. "If you stand by it, and it was what you wanted, then yes. I don't know many people our age that are so certain about these things though." His thumb continues moving. "Can I ask why you were so sure?"

I shrug. "I saw so much violence, so much bad shit when I was on the streets. I had to fight every day. I never wanted to bring a kid into this world, and risk them ending up like me."

"Why would you assume that as their fate?" He then blushes slightly. "I don't mean to–"

"Sho, you're fine. It's a fair enough question."

His blush persists, but he nods.

I draw a deep breath. "I never knew what happened to my parents. For all I know, they did everything to stay by my side. I don't wanna subject a kid to my life just because I wasn't able to fight well enough one day. I w-want to be a hero. So for me… that means I won't risk leaving a family behind."

His thumb stills. "So you'll live alone for your whole life? Alex you can't–"

"I said family, not husband or wife." I squeeze his hand. "I'm not gonna be a fucking nun, Sho."

His mouth closes.

I continue. "But if I did end up married or something like that, I reckon I'd have already had some pretty frank conversations with them. A partner can be talked to, reasoned with, they can know what to expect… a kid can't possibly comprehend the idea of Mum not coming home from work."

Sho stares for a few seconds in total silence. He's seemingly turned into a statue. Did I break him? I think I did. I squeeze his hand again and he jolts, blinking quickly.

"Just when I think I have you figured out Alex, you throw me another curveball."

"Gotta keep you on your toes." We chuckle together.

He explains what happened to everyone else, and why he and the others had even been there in the first place. Crazy guys went looking for me and Bakugo. I'm glad none of them got injured though. They did so well.

We're enjoying some tea when we hear running coming along the corridor. Dad.

Sho stands, "I'll take my leave for now, let you have some alone time with him."

"Thanks for everything Sho, it was great to not wake alone."

He nods and after glancing at the door, he frowns slightly and then steps towards the bed. He bows and then reaches for my hand. I let him take it and watch him press his lips to the back of my hand, lingering for a moment before laying it back down.

"I'm so glad you came back alive." He's nearly whispering, before he straightens and gets clear of the streak of long dark hair that's just rushed through the door. "See you soon." Sho calls as he disappears through the door. I swear I can still feel his lips on my skin.

Dad cups my face, tired eyes wide and scanning me. His mouth is opening and closing, not sure where to start. It's strange to think that to me it's only been a couple days, but to him it's been two weeks. I was captured for two days, endured the fight then just slept through everything. Poor man, I'm wearing his heart thin, no doubt. I pull him into a hug.

He sits on the bed and rocks us slightly. "Did Todoroki sum things up?"

"Enough for now I'm sure." I sigh, nuzzling into the crook of his neck, glad to smell his shampoo and cologne mix. He holds me strongly, but I can tell he's shivering. "Sorry for another scare, Dad."

"You fought like I taught you. You were amazing."

"Can't have people questioning your training."

He holds tighter. "I'm just sorry you had to fight so hard."

"I just hope I have enough time before the next one." I meant it as a joke but the words choke me.

I got broken. Sure I'm healing now, but at the time… Broken. No other words come close. Dad threads a hand into my hair. My white streaked hair, right? More scars, more evidence of failures.

I shiver, my eyes growing warm. "Do you feel this scared after an injury? I… I feel so…"

"Your back was broken and your pelvis ruptured. They'd been bleeding you and Bakugo said they never let you rest, the Vision villain had free reign in your head."

So many dreams. So many visions of people I love dying.

"I couldn't get him out of my head." I sniff.

"It's alright to be afraid, Alex. It's perfectly normal and to be expected. Just… Try to trust that you're safe for now. You can recover in peace."

"I really thought I was gonna die." I sob and he shushes me, rocking still and running his other hand up and down my back.

For a couple minutes we remain like that, and I'm fine with it. For now he can hold me all he likes. Right now, it's what I need. Eventually he sits back a little, he even kisses my head. I feel so spoiled.

At this point though, I can't deny that I hate hospitals. "When can I come home?"

"Your legs still numb?"

I nod.

"Not till the swelling's gone down at least, and you'll need some physio. Though even then, it might be a new sort of home."

"What do you mean?"

Had something happened to the apartment?

He pushes my hair back behind my ear. "The Principal is looking into new safety measures, they're building dorms for students."

"Huh?"

He takes the seat beside the bed. Some food is brought to me and Recovery Girl's been asked to make her way over. But till she arrives, Dad explains further.

"Student's safety is our top priority now. With All for One captured we can–"

"Captured?"

"Yes."

Silence hangs between us, but he goes no further. He's serious. All For One is alive. They just put him in a cage and left it at that. Like fixing a pipe leak with a sticker.

I grit my teeth. "Why the fuck wasn't he killed?"

"Alex–"

"He's way too dangerous to simply lock up. Are you kidding me? Wh-Why even risk that bastard getting out again? Didn't they see how much he stood up to All Might? How much damage he did?"

"That's a slippery slope, Alex." He glared but reached for my hand. "You've only just woken up, you're in the throws of trauma, but don't go–"

"Fuck that. Fuck the trauma." I grip his hand tightly, my knuckles going pale as my teeth grit against the want to scream. "That guy needs to die. He _steals _powers, he very nearly got mine. Then again, he never would have. I'd…" I stop myself and slump into the pillows.

There was no need to say it out loud. I can only assume Dad knew I had a back up plan for the worst case scenario. The way his eyes burn into me, confirms my suspicion. But that's so not the point right now. Shit. All for One is still alive, just sitting in a cell, biding his time. I can still feel his attacks against my bubble, still hear his voice slithering into my ear, still feel those spikes in my back.

Fuck. My throat thickens. "He's gonna get out. Then we're really fucked."

"Don't lose hope Alex. Please." I expected anger, not pleading.

I nod, but can't promise anything. I saw All Might after the fight was over, I held him upright myself. If All for One can do that to our best Hero, then what were the rest of us meant to do? But All For One said something, didn't he? Something about Midoryia. I had to ask All Might when I saw him next. I can't be sure I wasn't just becoming delirious at that point in the fight. It was so surreal. So manic.

Someone knocks at the door, and tell-tale clicking approaches. I give a wave without opening my eyes, hoping the tears will stop soon.

Recovery Girl stands on the opposite side from Dad. "How's she doing?"

"Talkative enough, doesn't seem to be in physical pain but–"

"He's gonna get out." I sniff, the tears coming thicker. My hands ache as I grip Dad's hand and the machines start beeping as my heart-rate rises. Dammit. They don't get it do they? All Might gave everything, and still All for One barely seemed rattled. How do you fight that? He needs to die. Or he's just gonna swan out the prison and decimate everything. He'll come for my power. He'll rip it out of me like he did that woman from the camp.

"Alex, breathe."

I don't know which of them says it. I don't care. Like I can breathe, like I can do anything but imagine that bastard looming over me and mocking my attempts to defend myself. The pressure builds round my body. How the hell do you fight someone like that? He doesn't see people, he sees pawns. Pawns to be used, stretched, broken, snapped, sliced, carved.

"Alex!"

I jolt and stare at the ceiling, the world bleared by tears. Shit.

Dad perches on the bed again and does his best to wipe the tears. His quirk is withholding mine from damaging the room or myself. Thank goodness he's here.

"Deep breaths. Come on, that's it. You'll get through this, Alex. I know you will."

Eventually they sedate me. It's all they can think to do in order to calm me down. Panic rules my world and all I can see behind closed eyes is that damn mask...

I wake to a dimly lit room.

I'm glad they left the lamp on my bedside table on, waking to darkness would have only set me off again. I peer at the clock. It's 3am. Perfect time to be waking. Bugger. Dad's asleep on the other bed, curled under the blankets, at peace. That lessens my worry as well. Thanks, whoever let him stay, waking alone wasn't gonna go well. I watch him sleep for a few minutes, the rise and fall of his body with his breathing, the slight flickers that pass over his brows or lips. He's dreaming. I can only imagine the strain this put on him; having to watch from the sidelines and then dealing with a panicky fool once I woke. I'm hardly making this life easy on him, am I?

I sigh and look at the ceiling, knowing he would refute such thoughts. I'm not a burden to him, I'm his daughter. He loves me. He wants me to be happy. I frown and wonder if he ever entertained the idea of being a Grandad. I doubt it. He's not keen on brats, right? I lay my hand on my stomach and sigh. I don't regret the choice, and I highly doubt I ever will. Saving my digestion means I don't need to worry about certain foods. I can still be a strong hero. I smirk. Pretty sure people can still be strong without a working digestive tract–I'm just justifying shit. I never wanted kids. But now, I literally can't have them. Does that mean I'll be alone? Would anyone want to be with me? I snort. Plenty people don't want kids.

Sho's face flashes into my mind.

Does he want kids? I look at the hand he kissed and feel the skin tingle. Had he been trying to say he 'liked' me this whole time? I look back and to be honest, it's possible. But I can't assume. He's an awkward guy, it would have to be spelled out. I smirk. Why the hell was my mind on romance when I'm sitting here broken and bruised? Probably because I feel lonelier than ever.

I grit my teeth. Shit.

The door to my room slides open. I expect a nurse is about to check on me, but then I see spiky blonde hair. Bakugo? He pauses when meeting my eye, glancing to Dad, then shrugging and approaching. He sits next to the bed, opposite from Dad's sleeping form. Bakugo's quiet, clasping his hands under his chin, elbows on his knees. His eyes don't settle. His mind is churning loudly. What the hell is he doing here so late?

I give a wave. He smirks.

Dad continues to sleep, turning over and mumbling something. He's out. With my power I carefully pull the curtain across and then roll towards Bakugo.

"The heck are you doing here? It's 3am."

"Can't sleep anyway. My mom brought me, stupid woman's happy to do anything to stop me pacing in my room." He looks at the IV in my arm. "You're making a shitty habit about being in here."

"I know right? I considered offering them rent."

His smirk peeks into a real smile before it's bitten back. I raise a brow at him, guessing my question about his appearance here might actually get a real answer if I'm patient enough. Despite the fact he didn't get major injuries, Bakugo had also been taken. He went through it all, just like I did. I have no idea what else the League might have done to him once I was gone. Then I recall Shigaraki's lewd comments. I swallow hard.

Bakugo glares. "What's with the face? They told me you've been having panic attacks. Don't go having another right now. The old guy needs some rest."

I take some deep breaths. "A-After I was taken by All for One, what did the League–"

"They didn't fuck me, if that's what you're worried about." He shakes his head, taking a deep breath through the nose. "Shigaraki said he only said those things to mess with your head. Sadistic bastard saw it like a cheat code. Knew you'd worry about me more than your dumbass self."

I loathe how much Shigaraki understands me.

Bakugo pulls one knee to his chest, hugging it and glaring at nothing in particular. "He said it was a weakness of the Hero world. All heroes shared that weakness, but I didn't have to… They really did want me on side."

"Duh. You're powerful."

"But they genuinely thought I'd join them…"

"Then they're as stupid as I thought." I breathe, and his confusion flickers into place. He's not sure. Doubt has entered his mind, and his mind is the last place it belongs. "Bakugo, don't go calling me a dumbass if you're doubting yourself."

He just glares, but without that steel nerve. He's lost.

I reach and touch the back of his hand for a second. Barely grazing it, but guessing it was enough. He doesn't recoil at least. Then I smile and retract my hand. "C'mon Bakugo, why did you come here, really?"

"You're the only one that's gonna get it." Such a small voice doesn't suit him. He grits his teeth and the doubt brews to a shine in his eyes.

I just nod slowly when he glances my way, not bothering with a look of sympathy. He doesn't want that. He wants common ground.

He clicks his tongue. "Everyone else is just reading from a damn script on trauma. It's their shitty way of helping but…" He keeps his voice hushed of course. "But some of it just doesn't apply."

"Hate to drag it out of you, but you're gonna have to clarify for me, buddy."

His hands curl to fists. "The League didn't knock me around, they only beat you. They didn't torment me, they only did that to you. Hell… They basically treated me like a guest, whilst you were thrown around like a rat."

"You being a proper dumbass and wishing things were reversed?"

He growls. "I'm not a dumbass for wishing you hadn't been so fucked with."

"Yeah, you kinda are." I prop myself up on my elbow, his eyes flickering over me in worry but not a word of concern slips out. "It had nothing to do with you or me. Shigaraki's not the kinda guy you can easily rationalise. Don't go driving yourself mad trying, Bakugo."

His glare increases, but so does the shine. His knuckles pale and he clasps his hands into a fist, hitting it against his forehead a few times. A shake runs through him, shuddering his shoulders for a moment before he sucks in a choked breath. Shit he really is struggling. I'm glad to know I'm not alone, but I also wish it could have been a bad dream.

He grunts. "I guess I came here to find out from the source…"

I tilt my head. "Find out what?"

"The others kept sayin' I'm wrong, but I can't help it… I have to know."

"What? Spit it out."

He leans forward, elbows on knees as he draws a couple deep breaths. I won't comment on how they hitch or thin. "Do you blame me?"

The last thing I'd have expected Katsuki Bakugo to experience was a guilt trip.

I sigh. "Now you really are being a dumbass."

His breath releases in a half chuckle. "Harsh."

"It's just your own medicine." I wait and slowly he manages to meet my eye, peering from under his spiky hair. I grin and he smirks. "I don't blame you, not at all. I didn't blame you when we got taken, and I certainly didn't blame you when Shigaraki's lackeys pinned me with an IV. How on earth could I blame you for All for One's shitty actions?"

"In the fight though, I just escaped."

"You got out the way, you let All Might do his job. I'd have done the same if I hadn't fucked myself over with my damn power." I chuckle and his eyes tighten despite his nod. They tightened when I mentioned All Might as well, but I'm gonna guess I'm only privy to one crisis at a time. "Seriously Bakugo, the only thing I felt towards you as I saw you flying off the field, was gratitude."

"You're as bad as that damn nerd."

"You need to eventually accept that you respect him." I laugh and slump onto the bed, wincing as pain fizzes along my back.

"You make no damn sense, Alex."

"A common complaint."

His head drops and he grips the chair. Something else is rumbling in his brain. I stay quiet. I stay still. Not only am I bloody confused, and unsure of how to help, but I'm also aware my back is about to start really complaining. The last thing Bakugo needs is a front row seat to Alex whimpering. Yeesh. Get a grip woman.

"Bakugo, fucking talk to me? There's something else, right."

"Mm." he shrugs.

I roll my eyes. "Spit it out."

He runs a hand through his hair. "You broke your back because of me."

The machines whir, my heart rate bleeps, the hospital rumbles softly in the background, yet it feels like silence is pressing into my brain. His shoulders shudder, but I'll assume he's cold. A droplet runs off the end of his nose, but I'll assume he spilt water.

"Bakugo it was–"

"Don't let me off." He sniffs and glares, eyes bloodshot. "Don't you fucking dare do that, or deny it. You were handling it, you were withholding his attacks… You fought so God damn well. Your hair was going white it was taking so much toll… Then… Then–"

"It wasn't you. It was All For One." I grit my teeth, doing my best not to end up back in that rubble, my mind wavering at the notion. I can't think of it. Not yet. Not the pressure or All for One's voice, or the attacks, or the pain… fuck. I clasp Bakugos hand whether he likes it or not, this is what they get for encouraging me to lean on others.

You're fine.

All for One's locked up.

Dad's right there.

No you can't walk, or defend yourself, or even think of using your power to protect someone like Bakugo if All for One suddenly appeared… But… But… I have no idea where my head was going with that. Shit.

Bakugo grips my hand tightly. "Alex, breathe. C'mon… Shit I shouldn't have said any of this crap. You're still all fucked up and–"

"Shut it and squeeze my hand." I squeak, staring up at the paneled ceiling. My voice is a hoarse whisper, choked on a want to cry out in terror. "You're right, my Dad needs to fucking sleep, so… so just help me get a grip."

"You got it." He squeezes back and shuffles closer. "You call that a grip? Seems more like you're just tryin' to gimme a massage."

It helps. I snort, glad to only feel a couple tears escape when I finally open my eyes, holding tighter. My friend is here. My Dad is here. We're not on the field, we're safe. It's fine. I have time to recover, to regroup, to prepare for whatever was coming next.

He grunts. "Okay jokes aside don't go breaking my fucking hand."

"S-Sorry." I loosen slightly. "The Bastard is living behind my eyelids."

"Should charge him rent. Help with the hospital rent for you." We share a strained laugh. A few moments later I manage to let go of his hand. "You good?"

I nod. "Sorry."

"Fuck all to apologise for. That's what I was doing."

I wipe my tears. "Nah, you were being a dumbass."

He shakes his head. "Hardly."

I roll my eyes.

He flicks my head. "I was the reason you lost focus, if you hadn't been worried about protecting me then–"

"We have no idea what might have happened." I sigh, pain beginning to burn at the base of my spine. "You're not to blame for these injuries."

"I saw it Alex, the second it happened. You looked at me and I knew. I-I knew some seriously bad shit had happened. You looked… Looked…"

I hold up my hand, counting it off on my fingers. "Pathetic? Broken? Useless? Weak–"

"Small." His brow pinched and he looked to the ground again. "It looked wrong. You're… You're not meant to be small."

I lower my hand, guessing he doesn't realise how much that applies to him in this same moment. In this hospital, at 3am, seeking a shred of confirmation on if he was to blame or not, I don't think Katsuki Bakugo has ever looked smaller. And I hate it. And part of me, the really annoying and hypocritical part, feels it's my fault. But that isn't going to help him right now.

I draw a deep breath. "Do I get a say in any of this?"

"Whaddya mean?"

"You came here to ask if I blamed you, right? So do I get a say or not?"

He clicks his tongue. "Guess so."

"How generous of you." I raise his chin with my hand, knowing full well he'll feel how much it's shaking. I don't know if it's because of the pain or my anxiety right now, but regardless, the shakes are there. I meet his eyes dead on. "I do not blame you Bakugo. My power was already hurting me. It could have been anything to cause the back injury, but anything on that field is linked to one man. Hear me? And he's not even got a proper fucking face. He looks like a fucking peeled potato."

Bakugo snorts and I let go of his head so he can cover his mouth to muffle the laughter.

I chuckle a little too. "_I_ don't blame you, this guilt is you blaming yourself. At least keep that in mind?"

He sniffs and nods. "Yeah… Guess I can try."

"That's a start." I hum, closing my eyes and taking a couple deep breaths. The pain is persisting, but thankfully not getting any worse. "So did this heart to heart help?"

"Mm."

"You're not gonna ask to start a therapy group or anything, are you?"

"Should've known you'd be a sassy bitch."

I give him a thumbs up. "That's what you c-came here for. You know it as well as I d-do."

"You're flinching, you needin' the nurse?"

"Can't stay doped up the whole time." I look at the ceiling. "You could do me the favour of keeping me distracted th-though." I grit my teeth. "You in the dorms? Or rather are you gonna be when they're built?"

"Think the teachers are gonna be coming round to talk to all our folks. Guess that's a short trip for you."

I smirk. "Damn right. Though… I wonder if he's gonna be in our dorms…" I frown, wondering how I'd handle living apart from Dad right now. My nerves are shot. "You think–"

"He's not gonna let you out of his sight. He was weird when you ran off, but the past two weeks he's been hell." Bakugo shakes his head. "The whole class has been pretty wired. They don't text me much, Kirishima's being pretty good at keeping their nagging at bay… but they're all wondering about you. Icy-Hot was fuckin' vague as always."

"Sho's just socially inept. And he knows it." I snort and Bakugo's brow raises. "What?"

"Sho?" He leans forward and narrows his eyes. "_Sho_?"

"He does actually have a nam–"

"You got a lady boner for Icy-hot?"

I clamp my hand over my mouth to avoid bursting into laughter and Bakugo bites his lip, likely as aware that my Dad is _right _there as I am right now.

I slap his arm with my power and shake my head. "You're such a dick."

"Already thinkin' about the right organ then."

"Bakugo for fuck's sake." I pull the blanket over my head. "I've gotten closer to him, all right? Doesn't mean I'm gonna marry the guy."

"It would be kinda hilarious though."

"Why? So impossible to imagine me playing the fairy princess?" I peek out from under the blanket.

"Nah, I just reckon you'd drive his Dad mental."

I snort. "Fucking right I would, could even suggest Sho take my name. _Really _piss off mister fire-face."

Bakugo grins. "Now _that's _a good name for him."

* * *

It's been another week. I'm gonna destroy this god damned Nurse if she doesn't watch it. I can walk a little by myself now, between two bannisters, one foot in front of the other. But at the other end, bending down, hands clasped over her heaving chest, lashes fluttering, is the most annoying woman on the planet.

On and on. Empty platitudes, cooing and rambling sugar-coated nonsense.

During my third session with her I stop in the middle and just glare. "Will you _stop_? I'm injured, I'm in pain, but I'm not bloody three years old."

She straightens and frowns. "A little encouragement can go a long way."

"So can sugar and you're making my teeth fall out."

"Goodness me, you should–"

"Look, I've barely moved in two minutes so saying 'you're doing wonderfully deary', 'my oh my I have never seen a better patient' means about as much as a fucking fart right now."

She looks outraged, blushing brightly. I bit my tongue as long as I could lady, seriously. I have been wanting to throw you out of a window since day one. I should be given a sainthood for my patience thus far. But no more. One more coo and I'm gonna make myself implode simply to escape.

The door opens and in wanders Dad. She flusters and goes over to him, rambling about progress and such, overselling every fucking detail, but then lowering her voice. My attitude. Oh dear, my attitude is lacking. Well, so is her ability to keep her fucking voice down. I'm a cripple, not deaf. Dad doesn't look impressed anyway, but he has to maintain a semblance of professionalism.

I however, do not. "If you don't like my attitude…" I grit out, taking another step, pain flaring up to burn at the base of my ribs. "Leave. The door is _right _there. Bye bye."

"Mr Aizawa! This is the sort of thing I am referring to! All I intend is to aid and yet–"

"If it _was_ my well-being you were concerned for." I snap, holding still and biting back the whimper, because am I fuck doing that right now. "Then you'd consider that your patient snapped her back only a few weeks ago. She's only just nearing sixteen. She's likely gonna be a bit fucking grumpy. Sorry _dear. _Can't handle that much? Fuck off to someone wanting their head patted."

I reach the end and fall into the seat, panting hard and gripping the arms, waiting for the ringing in my ears to die down. Recovery Girl said it would hurt, that the muscles have seized up due to the healing and rest period. But shitting hell it feels like a rubber band wound too tight. Like I'm gonna snap into two pieces. I guess I already did though. As my breathing evens, the shaking starts. Every damn time. Like coming down from an adrenaline rush.

Dad clears his throat. "As harsh as my daughter's words might seem, Miss, I think she may have a point. Sometimes people aren't suited to each other. I'll take it from here, we'll sort her recovery without your aid, thanks." He dips his head and comes over, kneeling and laying a hand on my arm. The Nurse bustles out, leaving us alone.

I keep counting, making my fifth way up to ten. My legs are still tingling.

Dad squeezes my arm. "That's enough for today."

"No."

"Alex."

"Can't… waste time." I sniff, hating that my eyes got warm due to a mixture of the pain and hearing Dad defend me. Of course he defended me. Damn these drugs are turning me soft, I'm over-reacting to everything. Ok maybe I'm also tired, okay maybe I'm also still having crazy vivid nightmares… ok… I'm still a mess.

He sighs. "Alex, you can't rush this. You've got time to heal. I let you off sassing the nurse but don't go trying to pull that shit with me."

I sit back, wanting to argue but finding my voice pinched by the want to scream in frustration. It's a couple metres. Two poles to hang onto, and yet it takes me ten minutes or more to get across before collapsing. I need to get better. It's been weeks already. Recovery Girl needs to just give me more treatment, hurry this shit up.

I'm a coward, I deflect. "What did you wanna talk to me about? Before the Nurse twerp came in for my session and you left for your meeting, you said you wanted to ask me about something?"

He blinks and looks down for a moment. "Ah, right, yeah."

"That sounds good…" I wait for the throbbing to calm down.

He clears his throat. "It's about the fight, but if you're not okay to talk about it yet, it's fine. Okay?"

I nod.

He draws a deep breath. "All for One mentioned your parents. At the time you were brilliant and didn't let him distract you, but did you have any idea what he was talking about? Did any of it make sense?"

I figured this would come up. Whilst glad to get the credit of ignoring it at the time, I had kinda hoped whenever this was brought up that it was going to be quashed. That it would be laughed out of existence. Nonsense. Lies. Fabrication. I don't want to think of All for One being stitched into my past, as though he's involved with my life. For so long he's only been a voice behind a screen–at least that was all I remembered him being.

"I'm not sure. I don't think so but…" the dreams from my initial time under from surgeries flutter behind my lids. Amongst all the noise and rushing images, there was that strange alley. Two people walking away. I look at my hands. Was it real? Or some figment left behind by the vision guy?

"Alex, speak to me. I wanna help."

"I don't even know if it's real."

He takes my hand. "If it's making you this quiet, it's real enough to matter."

I sigh and explain the image. It's so tiny, barely a second of 'footage'. I'm small, looking along an alley and two people are walking away from me. I don't know if it's a man and a woman, or whatever. It's just two shapes, vaguely adult shapes, walking away. No noise. No feeling. I don't know if it's hot, cold, winter, summer, light, dark. Just those figures and they're walking away.

"It's something, at least." He smiles softly, about to take his hand back when I grip tight. "Are you in pai–"

"It doesn't really matter to me, you know?"

He holds my hand again. "What doesn't?"

"Who they were." I whisper, biting my lip when it wobbles. He looks a little lost. "_You're_ my Dad. You're my parent, not them. I dunno if they're to blame for being gone or not but… b-but they're in the past, I can't… they can't replace you."

He pauses, searching my face for something until he smirks. "Thanks."

I smile. "Good. N-Now let's give this bar another try."

"Nope. You're done for the day, kid. I meant it." He stands and I slump in the chair, gritting my teeth. I hate this. I hate everything about it. A finger taps under my chin, prompting me to look up. He smiles softly. "What are you?"

I suck in a breath. "Not a burden."

"Good, but now say it like you believe it." He leans down, enveloping me in a hug. No cooing. No sugar-coated babbling. Just the truth. I can rely on him for the truth; if I'm being a brat he'll tell me, if I need to lay off a bit, he tells me. I can trust him.

I wrap my arms around him, holding as tight as I can. "I'm not a burden."

"That's my girl."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Some down time is surely needed after all that battle craziness right? Thanks to everyone who has faved, followed and given reviews. Shoutouts below! I love responding to readers, really makes my day****!**

**SHOUTOUTS**

**zikashigaku: **So glad the last chapter was vivid for you! Haha, yeah it has always slightly driven me mad how characters just totally buy into the "villain clearly trying to mess with you" moment, so I wanted to show her just going "nope" to all that nonsense at the time. I hope you're enjoying the continuation of her parent arc, its a lot of fun to work with! I hope you enjoyed the Todoroki and Bakugo moments as well haha, some nice decompression time for them all I think. Thanks so so much for continuing to chime in with your thoughts on the chapters It's so awesome every time! Plenty more still to come, thanks again! See you soon ^-^


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello! BIG chapter for you guys! **

**The upcoming sections may not align perfect with the canon timeline, in terms of sequence of events or time in between. I've striven to be as true to the sequence as possible, but I'm afraid my take on the timings to the canon events are... well its a bit mental how much supposedly happens to these kids within a single term and they don't all end up in a corner sobbing. SO. Some things are tweaked for a narrative breath here and there, hope that's cool, if not... thanks for sticking with it this long? Haha. Anyway, thanks guys!**

* * *

**BAKUGO POV**

Just like last time. Bakugo found Todoroki sitting with his elbows on his knees, hands clasped under his chin, left knee bobbing with nerves. But this time, it was in the hospital corridor, outside Alex's room, and Todokori wasn't about to crumble.

Last time, inside her room mere hours after her first whole-day surgery, Todoroki barely lasted five seconds before the pieces fell away. Mr Aizawa had been dragged out by Midnight to finally get some food, leaving Todoroki behind to sit with Alex. Bakugo had only just come in the door, Todoroki had had no idea he wasn't alone when the mask broke. Tears spilled down his cheeks, his hands ran through his hair and tugged harder and harder. He muttered things like 'I'm so sorry', 'I should have found you sooner', 'why didn't I say anything to you before?', 'wake up, please'. Initially Bakugo intended to leave, having no clue how to deal with a suddenly emotional Todoroki. But then he heard how Todoroki's voice cracked, how he barely sucked in a proper breath–like a panic attack had taken hold. Bakugo put his head against the door. Alex would kick Bakugo's ass if he abandoned Todoroki like that. Bakugo rolled his eyes at her unvoiced threat in the back of his head and approached, moving slow to allow Todoroki time to notice him and fail to pull himself together.

It would have been easy to mock Todoroki. To call him names and cause the guy to shut down, but considering the way Bakugo's own heart had hammered when approaching the hospital, he couldn't make fun. It had only been a couple days since the fight, since All Might retired and the world turned upside down. A couple days since Alex was torn apart for the world to see. Todoroki had gotten close to Alex, the whole class knew that; they joked about it and then worried about it when she got hurt. Bakugo… He had no idea what his connection to Alex counted as at that point. Acquaintance? Friend? The label didn't really matter, he guessed, they had both been taken by those League whackos, they had a connection there if nothing else. He paused, finding himself hoping it counted as more than that, that he might consider her a friend–how stupid was he getting?

Todoroki had spotted him and scrambled to compose himself; wiping eyes, flattening hair, sitting so upright it looked like he had a literal stick up his ass. Bakugo didn't say anything, he just approached the bed and leaned on the frame with his elbows, waiting till Todoroki's breathing had evened. Having a conversation was going to be awkward enough without the sniffles.

Bakugo kept his eyes fixed on her despite talking to Todoroki. "Been here long?"

"About an hour. I came to check on her surgery's uh… progress. But then they said she would be coming out soon and Mr Aizawa invited me to stay, he said it would be good if I could hand on information to the class." Todoroki swallowed, fingers pulling on the chair fabric, not quite managing to fully maintain the mask.

Bakugo gripped his elbows, wondering just how rattled that meant Todoroki was–never having even seen the guy blush, let alone fidget.

"Guessing she ain't woken?"

"No. She had a seizure about forty minutes ago though, and her power broke the bed she was using. Mr Aizawa's been having to help keep her power contained."

Bakugo dropped his gaze, unable to look at her face whilst hearing the information. Imagining her body struggling, rigid with eyes rolled back as she choked, was all too easy. The visions in the League's bar had had her doing all sorts; crying, whimpering, screaming, clawing at her seat and barely managing to breathe. Telling people to 'go die' was one thing, but seeing someone you respected in that kind of pain, so close by, was another. He shivered, wondering if Todoroki had accidentally activated his right side.

Todoroki sipped water and cleared his throat, looking more normal by the moment. "Why're you here, Bakugo?"

"Huh? What, am I not allowed or somethin'?"

"No I just… Figured you'd still be recovering."

"I didn't get hurt." Bakugo kneaded his palm as he recalled the mild strain he endured after the fight. But that was it. Nothing else. Todoroki watched him and Bakugo glared. "What Icy hot? You got a problem?"

"I didn't mean physically recover." He shrugged and looked back to Alex.

"My head's fine."

Todoroki smirked. "Sure, mine too."

"Oi just because you're fallin' apart doesn't mean… ah fuck it." Bakugo hung his head, venom coming to his tongue way too easily as usual. Todoroki's eyes tightened, but he didn't react otherwise. "I didn't mean that shit."

"Yes, you did."

Bakugo peeked, but only found Todoroki staring at her, frowning as he clenched his teeth and likely fought back more tears. Whatever their connection, Alex had seriously gotten under that Icy Hot skin.

"You guys together or somethin'?"

Todoroki blinked. "No, of course not. She's just a... friend."

"Whatever."

Todoroki frowned. "You think I'm lying?"

"Not exactly."

The smirk reappeared. "Mm… Guess I am over-reacting. Sorry you saw me in that state."

"I ain't saying shit."

"I appreciate that." Todoroki sat back. "You dodged my question earlier, why're you here?"

Bakugo closed his mouth, the initial response of 'none of your damn business' sticking in his throat. There was no reason to be so dismissive, not when Todoroki was handling being caught falling apart so well. Like Alex said way back when she threw Bakugo through those doors, he didn't have to be alone. Right? Maybe.

Bakugo cleared his throat. "Wanted to see if she was available to talk, that's all."

"Don't think that'll be the case for a while. They're keeping her sedated a lot of the time as they don't want her panic to disrupt her injuries."

Bakugo's hands clenched into fists. "She broke her back, right?"

Todoroki paused, lips in a thin line before he answered. "Amongst other things, yeah."

Bakugo stared at the blanket on top of her legs–her potentially useless legs, her legs that couldn't work anymore because of his weakness. He grit his teeth. She had been handling All for One's attacks, managing to keep hold of her focus, until he threatened Bakugo and she got distracted. She got hurt when thinking she had to defend someone other than herself. That was on Bakugo.

"You're trembling."

Bakugo sniffed. "Fuck off, Icy Hot."

"Whatever the outcome, she'll get through it. She's too stubborn to do anything else."

Bakugo had known Todoroki was right.

And he still knew it now, in the hospital corridor, weeks later. Alex had endured more surgeries, seizures, fevers and setbacks; she had woken a couple weeks ago by this point. Yet once again Bakugo watched as Todoroki tried to stay calm. But what for? Unless something had happened to Alex.

Bakugo sat in the seat next over. "Somethin' happened?"

Todoroki's head snapped up and once again looked like a stick had been rammed up his ass. "Bakugo when did you get here?"

"Just now. So? She okay?"

"Uh yes…" Todoroki frowned, like Bakugo had spoken in a strange language. Then he looked down at himself, likely realising what he had looked like only moments beforehand. "Sorry, my demeanour must have made you worry. Alex is in physio just now."

"So you're freakin' out because…?"

"Mr Aizawa asked me to attend towards the end of her session, he wondered if having a classmate there might help her stay encouraged. Sounds like she uh… She's having some issues with the exercises."

Bakugo smirked, recalling her rant a couple nights ago about the damn nurse. "Yeah. She's not great at the whole patience side of being a patient, is she?"

"Not exactly." Todoroki smirked and leaned on his knees again. "So I probably looked a mess because I'm thinking myself into a corner. I turned up early by accident, just waited here and… started thinking."

"About what? If he asked you here, kinda makes it obvious he thinks you'll help."

Todoroki chuckled. "That would be a logical conclusion, yes."

"You think too much." Bakugo sighed, sitting back and slumping in the chair. He hadn't realised physio was scheduled for that time, he shouldn't have come. But at least he could get Todoroki out of his own head. The last thing Alex needed in her physio session was a shivering wreck. "D'you know how the physio is going? She doesn't tell me much beyond the shitty nurses."

"I think she's doing well. The main issue is her anger at herself… Impatience."

"Maybe you'll help with that, you seem to calm her shit down."

Todoroki hummed. "I'll take that as a compliment, Bakugo."

"Y'should, she's a pain in the ass, so if you can get through to her, that's a big deal." Bakugo looked to the clock, seeing it was five minutes to the hour. "Guess you're closer to time now?"

Todoroki nodded. "Yeah, I could probably head along now and look politely early rather than weirdly so."

Bakugo snorted. "Worried about stalker vibes?"

"Guess so." Todoroki stood and hitched his bag onto his shoulder. "Thanks for snapping me out of it… again."

Bakugo stood and gave his classmate's shoulder a light shove on his way past. "Just go make sure she's not getting in her own damn way."

"Got it." Todoroki headed along the corridor to the physio rooms.

Bakugo shoved his hands in his pockets and made for the exit, scuffing the flooring with his boots as he headed into the sunshine. Kirishima looked up from his phone, standing away from the wall he had been perched on, waving.

"Hey man! How'd it go? She doing okay? You weren't in there for long."

"Ya want an answer or not, Shitty Hair?" Bakugo growled, pulling his hood over and striding back towards campus. "It was fine, she was at physio though so I just sat and talked with Icy Hot for a couple minutes. Mr Aizawa's asked him to attend her physio to help her focus or some shit…"

Kirishima strode ahead and peered round the side of the hood. "You sat and talked with Todoroki?"

"Yeah? So fuckin' what?" Bakugo walked faster, but Kirishima kept pace.

"You're like the third wheel of the century man!"

"Am I fuck!" He shoved Kirihima away and pulled his hood further.

Kirishima moved onto talking about dorms and studying, becoming white noise as Bakugo stared at his own feet, one in front of the other. Looking back on that first time he found Todoroki brought it all back. Watching Alex lie there, not knowing if she would ever walk again. Sure they had talked since, she had told him to stop being a dumbass and to drop the guilt but… it was still there. Along with the rest of it. At least All Might hadn't been hanging around the hospital that time.

Bakugo broke into a jog. "I can't study with you today Shitty Hair, gotta go on a run."

"Uh… okay? See ya later man!"

Bakugo waved without looking back, speeding up as his face felt hotter. He had so much else to concentrate on; training, studies, upcoming licence exams. He didn't have space for anything else. His head ached and he sped up again. God dammit.

* * *

**ALEX POV**

"Fuck this shit!" I scream, landing on my knees yet again as my back gives way.

The bannisters tremble under my power as I'm tempted to fling them into the opposite wall. Tears roll down my nose, falling to the floor as I clench my fists, letting my nails bite deeper into my palms. Useless. Weak. Broken. Slow. Fucking looping round and round, no progress, no nothing.

Dad clears his throat. "You're early, Todoroki."

I stare ahead at the floor. No. No I hadn't just had that meltdown in front of Sho, had I? Come on world just swallow me whole, take me into the darkness of some underground cave and let me just fade out. Fuck this is humiliating. Failure and a tantrum in one. Well done Alex. New low.

"Sorry sir, I'll come back later. I didn't mean to–"

"You didn't do anything." I sigh thickly, wiping my frustrated tears. "Sorry you saw that. Just… sorry."

There's a pause before two sets of steps approach.

"Mr Aizawa was telling us all how you'd already scared off a Nurse." Sho's voice is close, level as ever.

Dad sighs. "I didn't dare suggest another Nurse. I can't afford the counseling."

I smirk, keeping my head down.

Sho kneels beside me. "Iida didn't approve, Midoryia got very worried and Bakugo gave a cheer, but Mina nearly choked on a milkshake for laughing so hard. She says you owe her another. Kirishima asked if you actually threw someone out the window, apparently he heard a rumour."

I snort and bite my lip as laughter threatens, my anger melting as I imagine my friends goofing around. They must be in the dorms by now, enjoying the last parts of summer vacation.

Dad moves away. "I'll get us all some tea, don't let her try the walk again, Todoroki."

"Of course, sir."

The door closes and a hand appears on top of my shoulder. "Can I help?"

"You already did." I sniff, peeking up from behind the curtain of black and white hair. "Sorry about the tantrum. Kinda pathetic, I know."

"Not really. More like I was wondering if you were going to dismantle the room." His hand persists. "Do you… Would some ice on your back help?"

I nod. "That would be perfect actually."

He moves, sitting closer. "It gives way sometimes, right? I uh… I don't want you to fall on the floor so uhm… if I may?"

I nod again, staying still as he sits closer. My head rests on his warm shoulder, his warm arm winds round me to hold me steady whilst the cold one reaches for the small of my back. The chill is slow and careful, but it's perfect. He was right to hold on, because I basically turn to jelly in his arms. Much better than drugs–my mind's still clear but the pain is dulled.

"Thanks." I sigh, hands holding onto his shirt. "Don't want you to feel like a walking talking ice-pack."

"There are worse things, depending on what you're used for." He shrugs and I chuckle. "That sounds better."

He keeps cooling my skin, the pain all but gone.

I manage to sit up a little by myself, still holding onto him though. "How're the dorms?"

When I meet his eyes he jolts, looking to the side. "Good. Fine. I have pictures if you'd like to see? We did a tour of everyone's rooms once we moved in."

I sit back and his hand leaves my skin, a little frost persisting on his forearm.

The rooms all look great, and I can't help but giggle at Momo's and Mina's. My girls are so flamboyant. Then I take the phone on the pic of his room, tilting my head and zooming in a few times. The minimalist style makes a lot of sense, though I can't say it looks all that cosy. Very business-like. A room for work rather than relaxation. My room is the last picture, a vacant blank canvas waiting for me to make it my own.

I hand back the phone, our fingers brushing for a moment. "Thanks."

"No trouble at all. Do you want to uh… go back to the seat?"

I nod and he helps me onto my feet, but as we go to the chair I use my power to help myself move easier, breathing deep at the strange pressure it makes on my back.

"You're moving smoother now…" Sho frowns, looking me over. "The ice can't have helped that much."

I rub the small of my back as I rest into the chair. "I used my power."

"Is that a good idea?"

I wave a dismissive hand. "It helps in little moments like that. But Dad doesn't–"

"Doesn't approve." Shouta's voice rumbles from the doorway. He frowns, allowing Sho to take a tea before I do. He sets the stray aside and pulls over a couple chairs for himself and Sho, apparently fine with my friend lingering–not that I'm sure why Sho is here. Dad's still frowning at me. "Stop using your power for it, Alex. It's counterproductive."

I roll my eyes. "I've already had the lecture today."

"And clearly it went in one ear and out the other." He sips. "I'm serious, it strains your quirk and will weaken any progress you _do _make physically. It's something to use in an emergency only."

I watch the steam rise from my cup. "I guess."

Sho taps the side of his cup. "My ice seemed to help? Would it be useful if I came by for your sessions? Saves you being drugged, right?"

I shake my head. "I'm not gonna waste your time–"

"It's not wasted." Sho now frowns, not letting up when I meet his gaze. Dad watches like me as Sho looks for his words. "I'd want to help if I can. It might take time away from class or training, but I'll find the time elsewhere. Plus, applying first aid is a skill heroes need, isn't it?"

I blink. Dad smirks.

Sho looks to his teacher. "Mr Aizawa, can I be allowed to aid Alex in her physio from here on?"

"I invited you to try and cheer her up but… yeah I guess this works. As long as it doesn't impede your studying, sure. And don't let her bully you." He sips his tea and winks at me, my face soon burning far warmer than the tea. Dad invited Sho to 'cheer' me up? Am I being that much of a miserable little shi–"And if she keeps using her power be sure to let me know."

I sip my tea and make Dad's hair flop in front of his face.

He chuckles. "I know you're impatient, but we'll get there kid."

"You're already doing well." Sho nods, giving me a small smile when I look up.

"Doesn't feel like it."

"Because you refuse to accept your own successes." Dad snorts, lounging a little.

"She is bad at that, isn't she sir?"

I look between them. "Oi, I'm right fucking here!"

* * *

Physio is painful, but having Sho there helps. It takes another week, but I can just about make it along the bars without stopping, and with barely holding them. Sho's ice is so great. I can stay sharp, keep my theory catch-up going and still rest. I think he's glad of the practise as well. His ice can occasionally get out of his control but this is helping him keep it small and focused. I want to be back on my feet as soon as possible. No time to lose. Slow progress, but progress all the same.

I'll be moving into Dorms soon, likely heading there after my first official 'appointment' which is a press conference. It's been three weeks since I woke up. A lot has happened, and a lot of questions need clarified. But I won't be answering questions about the ongoing investigation, fuck that. Not only am I pissed Dad is even being _mentioned _let alone _investigated, _I have zero information. I know very little beyond 'that shit hurt'. Clearly there's a leak, but I have no idea from where. Whoever they are though, they better hope they're not found, because I have _plenty _to say to them.

Dad didn't want me to agree to the press thing, he didn't think the media had any right to question me. But I disagree. They want to give people insight, and that makes sense. Bakugo hadn't been seen on the screens during the fight, but I had. I was right there, amongst the rubble, covered in blood. I'm Eraserhead's kid. Whether he likes it or not, the spotlight is fixed on my head.

With this in mind, I keep leaning more and more towards underground work. I wasn't sure what he would make of it, but as usual, he was awesome. He nodded and reminded me that I had his support no matter what I chose. Always.

All Might offered to attend the conference as a buffer, but I refused. Partly because he's already done so much work with the media, partly because I can barely be in the same room as him. I can't meet his eyes. And to be honest, I haven't quite figured out why. Is it the fact he makes me think of the battle? Or is it something else. Something deeper, something more deeply connected to the fact I had been a big element in the end of his career? I swallow and move my mind onwards. Yeah. That might be a part of it… I need to get a handle on this guilt before I can talk to him properly. He doesn't need some stupid kid's guilt complex right now, he has important things to be doing.

So it's the press conference, then onto the dorms.

This conference is the last hurdle before I can start a semblance of normality with my friends. Well, that and preparing for a licence exam. Camp was meant to earn us the licence I think but… well that hadn't exactly worked out, had it? So exams loom. I need my back sorted by then. I _cannot _fall that far behind my classmates.

So a press conference is nothing… right?

In the back room of the area I'll be addressing the press I can hear them rumbling; chattering, theorising, getting ready. Flashes go off, like the empty panel is already fascinating. I draw deep breaths. I had been brought into the building in a wheelchair, already wearing my UA uniform. But I refuse to be wheeled onto the panel. No. This is me coming back into the world with my own voice, and I will do so on my own feet. I have nothing against wheelchairs, but as I'm starting to recover, I want to show that today.

I will walk out and bow. If they want to question me, then they need to respect me as a hero-in-training, not treat me like a child. I'm not here to play. Nor am I going to be looked at as a victim. This broadcast could reach Shigaraki and Dabi. I will not let them see me cower. Never again.

I wear my school uniform proudly and march into the room of flashing lights. Dad's with me. He refused to be sidelined, and whilst I wasn't keen initially, I'm very glad in the end. Knowing he's here, only a couple paces behind is incredibly calming. Like having a safety net.

I take my seat and he helps tuck it in, my back trembling already. I sip my water and wait for the room to calm down from the initial buzz and flashing lights. It's pretty mad.

Silence takes to the room. All eyes stare at me.

I have never felt smaller.

Dad stands and bows curtly to the room of staring faces and scribbling pens. I looked all right now; the bruising is gone, my frame isn't always shivering. We've even styled my hair to minimise the white and black streaks. I haven't made my mind up on what to do about those yet. Dying it seems like accepting it as a sign of weakness. I dunno... So what are these press people already writing about? Nothing's been said yet. I look fine. Right? What were they already finding to comment on? I set my glass of water down and focus on taking deep breaths.

I could end this at any point. That was made very clear. I am in control.

Dad clears his throat. "My daughter will give an opening statement and then you may raise your hands for questions. She will choose who speaks, and until you are chosen you will remain silent."

A voice calls from the back corner. "The people have a right to know information, Eraser."

Dad nods. "Indeed. And she has the right to still be dealing with the trauma of what happened. I only ask for you to respect her wishes after she has so bravely agreed to come before you today." He then sits and squeezes my hand under the table.

I look down at my notes, the words swimming on the page. Will my class be watching this live? Shigaraki will, won't he? No doubt. Throwing things at the screen, planning his next move. I swallow hard and think about standing, but I can't. My strength is wavering and I can't even use my quirk. I can't focus without flaring right now, and the pain's already there. Don't push it. You have nothing to prove.

I stay seated. "Good morning, I thank you all for adhering to my father's conditions and look forward to clearing a few matters up. Before we begin I wanted to say a few words to clarify my standing on the situation. As a student of UA, I do not blame the school in any capacity."

The room erupts into flashing lights and outraged retorts.

I hold up a hand. "You were asked to be silent. Please let me continue."

Somehow it works. And somehow my voice didn't shake.

I continue. "As an institution UA took all precautions. As a society we haven't seen an organisation like the League before, and as we all reel, so does the school. They are doing all they can. I can only speak for myself, but personally, I see no fault in attempting to ready us to-be heroes for the worst. It is their duty to prepare us. It is not their failing that the villains took advantage. Disagree with me all you like, I am only stating my standing. As for recent reports on my resenting All Might or indeed my father for my injuries; these are false. I've not spoken to a single reporter before today, and even if I had, these would be false claims. All Might gave his all for everyone at Kamino, especially those directly affected by the f-fight. And my Father was kept out of the situation both to try and aid the illusion that helped spring the pros' almost successful trap, and because it was well understood that his professionalism would be compromised."

I pause for breath and hear the scoffs I fully expected.

I take another long breath. "For those that just snorted in derision. I only have this to say, Fuck You." The room rumbles and I hold my hand to my chest. "Excuse a young woman's lack of formality, but really what do you expect? If your own family, child or sibling, or even partner was kidnapped by a league of villains, could you trust yourself to act rationally? Really?" I let my eyes linger on them, and they shrink. I nod and lower my hand. "I didn't think so. Heroes have a duty, yes. They are the pillars of our society, yes. But they remain human. Don't forget that when writing tomorrow's headlines. Thank you f-for listening. Now you may raise your hands with questions."

The room bustles, but as all outbursts are ignored, the hands start to raise.

Dad leans towards me as the quiet takes hold again. "That's my girl."

I smile and nod to the man near the front who hadn't shouted out once.

He dips his head and stands. "Miss Aizawa, I'd like to start by congratulating you on your efforts during the battle. And now in the fallout. You seem to be recovering well."

"Thank you."

"However, we have to wonder what occurred during the time of your captivity. Both you and Katsuki Bakugo were held for two days by the League. What happened during that time?"

I nod and clasp my hands. "Whilst the League attempted to recruit Bakugo, he refused repeatedly. As much as they pressed him, he ignored or pushed back. As violent as he may have seemed in the festival, I can assure you my classmate and friend has strong nerves and is entirely heroic in his intentions. He was a great support to me the entire time."

"And yourself?"

My mouth opens. My knuckles pale and I take another sip of water. "They d-didn't seek to… to recruit me."

The principal had warned me against too many details. But whilst I agreed on not divulging All for One's power for stealing quirks, everything else seemed fine. The danger has to be made clear. I want them all to understand what All Might had saved them from. I would not rob his last stand of meaning.

I carry on. "Instead, they beat me, bled me and u-used quirks on me. Essentially they sought to break me. To what end, other than sadism, I can't say. I can say though, that they failed, I was never broken."

Yes. I am partially lying. But to myself. No one else knows how frail I got on that field. But I guess I'll deal with that guilt later.

The room warms slightly and the man dips his head. "Your honesty is appreciated. Are you quite healed? This will be my final question for now." He adds with an apologetic look to Dad. I assume this will be as nice as the reporters get. I'll enjoy it whilst I can.

"I am doing well, yes. Thank you."

I nod to another less outspoken reporter. Her glasses are cute. "Good morning Miss Aizawa, is it true that you have prior connections to the League's leader? Shig– "

"Yes." I purse my lips. "Yes, whilst I lived on the streets as a child, he conned me into his then delinquent gang and kept me there for a few years. I escaped and have had no other contact u-until the USJ attack. That was the first I had seen him in years."

"So you didn't know about the attack on All Might?"

I wince and shake my head. "N-No ma'am."

"Next." Dad drawls, having already covered that area extensively in his own conferences since the USJ.

I nod to a man with a rather wide parting in his hair. Bad wig? "Why was it you couldn't stand towards the end of the fight? Some reports say you were paralysed, others say it was due to internal injuries."

"Well being paralysed would count as internal…" I murmur and the room gives nervous titters, unsure whether to laugh or not. I shrug. "My lower back was broken and my pelvic area ruptured. I am now recovered thanks to the amazing efforts of Recovery Girl and the hospital's surgical teams. It's thanks to them that–"

"Is it true that you chose to walk over being able to have children?"

I blink at the man. The room grows cold. Partially towards me, partially towards him. Dad is about to stand, to shut this all down when I just lay a hand on his arm and shake my head. That would do no good. Talk would happen either way. We really did have a big-ass leak in our system if _this _much had gotten out already.

I draw a deep breath and stand, not allowing any of the pain to show on my face. My eye twitches at most. "Recovery Girl fixed my spine at the scene. The issues remaining with my walking are due to swelling of scar tissue and s-strain. As you can see, I can stand but it is not for very long right now. Day by day it gets easier though. Physio is heping."

He opens his mouth and I hold up a finger.

"I'll ask you to sit, sir. Not only did you ask another question, but frankly you're clearly digging for gossip not news. My internal plumbing has about as much to do with you, as what colour knickers I'm wearing."

The room stares. One woman laughs.

I sit. "Any further questions about my internal injuries will be ignored. I am recovered and will be able to continue my training soon. That's all the relevant information the public need know. I would appreciate a _little _respect for my privacy."

Another hand rises, though shakenly. I nod to it. "How is it you can still plan to be a hero, when having faced so many travesties so early on in your training? I'm f-from a youth magazine Miss, and our readers are all very interested in this. It's truly awe inspiring and amazing."

"Because I always wanted to be a hero. Even when I could only watch highlights on the big screens in the town square. I want to use my quirk for others, not just myself. Sure, I've faced travesties, but so has the rest of my class. They're just as amazing as I am, and in many ways more so. For one thing, they don't swear nearly as much."

More laughter comes now. The prick with the probing questions about my damn motherhood capabilities couldn't look any smaller. Prick.

The conference continues for another half hour or so, but eventually Dad calls it time. I'm exhausted. The press were led out and I was helped to the back room again where I could relax. And vomit. My nerves had been on high alert the whole time, but I kept it together in front of the cameras. Already bits and pieces were appearing on the news. _ERASERHEAD'S DAUGHTER SPEAKS OUT. _All manner of headlines flashed over the screen and I just shrugged. I had said my piece, now they could spin it all they liked.

The main thing was I'd shown Shigaraki I wasn't broken. He could choke on that fact.

I'm not beaten yet.

* * *

It's during class when I make it to the dorms the next day. No one's in and it lets me move my stuff into my room without being bombarded by my classmates. I decorate with a few posters of classic movies, photos of me and Dad with Hizashi and Nem. My books and films are on the shelves, and some art supplies if I felt like giving that another go. Dad helps me organise my things when I need to take a rest. He's two floors up, but it's not far. He's already told me to text or call him if need be, or just head for his room if I need to. There's an extra room in his suite as well, so I could even stay with him if needed. Initially I'm tempted to push such suggestions away, but I don't. It was as much for him as it was for me. Next door to me are Ura and Mina, and above me is Sho apparently.

I write a quick note three times over and slip it under their doors. _Hi guys, I'm in the room next door _(or below, in Sho's case) _and just wanted to say sorry in advance if I disturb your sleep. Just bang on the wall or something. Again, sorry. Shouldn't be a problem for too much longer. _

I had asked Dad if I could soundproof my room, but he refused. The idea of my classmates having to be woken by my screaming during a nightmare, drove me mad. I'd seem so weak. But Dad said it wouldn't do any good in the long run. All my classmates understand the strain, and many of them likely still had nightmares about even the USJ. So he doubted anyone would mind. The notes are my compromise. If I couldn't ensure the silence, I could at least apologise for the noise. Thus far I've managed to shut myself up very quickly, clamping a hand over my mouth and bundling under my covers. But sometimes that doesn't quite work. If that mess happens again I'll just text Dad. No one else will likely be able to calm me down. I'm so ready for these dreams to leave me alone, but I guess I can't do much but grin and endure.

I'm glad to have my friends around me though, considering how close Dad came to expelling them for either being part of the rescue team, or knowing about it. That had been a fun conversation. Or not. I haven't raised my voice at him in quite a while, but oh boy I yelled over that kitchen counter. My friends are becoming heroes because they _can't _sit idly by. But as ever… Dad shut me up. Being a hero goes beyond idealistic intention, it goes into protocol and professionalism. Not to mention rules. And as unlicensed heroes… We can't work in the real world yet. My classmates risked a lot. But for me and Bakugo, which softened Dad a little, brought his anger down to minimum and regret to a high. Still, the rules had to count. It mattered that my classmates had ignored them. But due to All Might's retirement and everything else going on, this was not the time to expel an entire class. Far from it. So… My friends are still here with me, still learning, still striving to be heroes. And I'm so glad. I'd have hated having to punch my Dad in the dick if he had expelled them–I have much better aim now than when I was ten.

I'm sitting on my balcony, enjoying some tea, when I see my classmates wandering along the main road towards the dorms, I think they've been training. I bite my lip and curl into my seat. Since being in the hospital, or attending physio, I hadn't really had a chance to see most of them. Bakugo and Sho had been my main points of contact. Sho visited regularly, and of course was a huge help during physio. He even helped keep the room cool. A prince–that was what he was. Bakugo had come to the hospital a couple more nights; though after the initial one, he brought cards or something for us to do. Talking still happened, but that didn't seem to be the point. I didn't mind. The company was welcomed, and he seemed a little more at ease each time. If it can help him at all, I'm glad.

Someone's waving.

I blink and peer, noting that it's Ura flailing around excitedly. Soon Mina joins in and then Kirishima too. The class breaks into a run and I chuckle. Good to know I'm a welcomed addition. I get up carefully, back twinging only a little as I give a wave in return. Time to put my slippers on. I'd meet them in the main area.

Their excited chattering greets me as I make it down the final stair. The elevator is an option, but I don't want to let up. I have a lot of training to make up for, and using the stairs is good exercise. Though the look of disapproval from Bakugo, Sho and Iida says otherwise. Worry-warts. I give another wave and go to the couches as they all hang up their coats or discard their shoes. I can only stand for so long right now. One by one I greet them and listen to their excited jabbering about upcoming class, the dorms and the interview. They'd all seen it, and all seem impressed. Mina especially enjoyed the way I shut down the nosier questions.

Kirishima grinned. "You really told them where to go! Looked like Mr Aizawa was pretty thrilled with how you managed."

Midoryia beams. "Yeah you were amazing. I reckon the press will think twice before being like that with you again."

"I'd hope so." I chuckle and hug my knees to my chest. "Was fucking terrified at the time though. All those faces, scratching notes and watching cameras. It's intense. I'm kinda hoping we'll get proper training on how to handle that side of things."

Kirishima nudges me. "You looked so confident though."

"I'm still good at conning." I snort and they laugh with me.

Midoryia leans in. "So once class starts up again for real, you gonna be back with us? Or are your injuries still needing time?"

"I should be fine to be back in class. Recovery Girl's really pleased with my progress. I'll just have to be more careful during physical training."

Iida nods. "You already have a decent lead in that area anyway. With a mentor like Mr Aizawa it's no wonder your fighting skills are already exemplary."

"You know he can't hear you, right?" I raise a brow and the boy blushes. I chuckle. "I'm just teasing Iida. Thank you, glad to know I measure up."

"I think the recent battle more than shows that." He gives a bow. "If you'll excuse me though, I need to go meet my mother. My brother is moving home soon, so we're making preparations." He heads off and I wince. I wonder if in a small way Iida resents my recovery. His brother would never walk again, yet here I was, meandering around freely.

Midoryia nudges me. "Hey, he's doing okay, y'know. I think he was the most nervous when we got details about your injuries."

"You got told?" I swallow hard, rather wishing my friends had been spared such details.

"Yeah, Mr Aizawa was really kind. He kept us all informed, same with Todoroki."

Mina laughs "Yeah, Todoroki seemed to be practically living at that hospital at one point! We all assumed Mr Aizawa was making him play guard duty."

"Nah, Sho was just great at stopping me losing my mind with boredom." I grin and he nods before taking his leave. In front of the class he remains withheld. At some point I'm sure he'll warm up to them all, I do wish they could know his sweeter side like I do. Maybe they do see it. I hope so.

For the next few hours we all sit and chat. They catch me up on any news I'd missed and we laugh about normal things. It was amazing how simple it was to return to normalcy. As the others thin out though, Midoryia lingers. He offers to help me back up the stairs, if I wanted to take them instead of the elevator. I do.

We walk slowly, but he seems content to go at my pace. He clearly wants to talk about something specific, his fidgeting is far worse than normal.

"Y'know Midoryia, it's gonna be easier to calm you down if you let me know what's wrong."

"I uh… Well… What I mean is… Uh…" He trips over the words.

I stop moving and hold onto the rail. Partly to make him focus, and partly because a throbbing has started in my lower back. It will pass, but I need a rest.

He bites his lip. "Are you okay?"

"Fine. Just taking a breather. Now spit it out, what's up?"

"Right… Sorry, I don't mean to be a bother. I was just curious about the fight between All Might and All for One." He cringes when I wince. I don't know if it was the memory or the throbbing. Either way, I fail to avoid reacting.

But I had wondered when this would come up.

It was only in passing, but no I hadn't missed the fact All for One referred to Midoryia in the fight. How could I? Hearing my friend's name on that guy's lips was horrible. I don't want anyone near that bastard, let alone a wonder like Midoryia.

I take a deep breath. "You're wondering if I understood why All for One mentioned you?" I tilt my head and note the bright blush. In all honesty I was curious to see how he planned to ask without giving it away himself. But my patience is always thinned when I'm in pain. "Considering All for One can steal powers, I've come up with a couple ideas on what he meant, yeah. How about we discuss in my room?"

"S-Sure." He helps me up the last few stairs, and when we get inside I take some more pain-killers. "This is a great room. Pity you missed us all showing off our rooms."

"Thanks. Sho let me see some pics."

"Sho–?"

"So I have theories." I perch on my desk. "Firstly, you've been given All Might's power. Or he's somehow made a copy of it. O-Or you have something similar to All for One and accidentally took it?" I add and sit down. Midoryia blinks and goes pale at the last suggestion–and I sincerely hope I can wriggle my way out of just revealing that awful Villain power to my friend. Shit. He wouldn't have known that.

He holds his hands out and shakes his head. "I don't have a power like All for One, no. Not at all."

So he knew?

Midoryia continues. "I didn't steal my quirk, no. I swear. It… He… I should really ask him about this before telling you. It's not just my secret."

I nod. "That's fair."

Did Midoryia already know about All Might's withered form before it was revealed to the world?

I bite my lip. "Although, if it helps, I already knew about his withered form?"

Midoryia blinks, looking amazed rather than confused.

He knew.

I nod. "He told me back when I joined the school. Was kinda required due to me spending so much time in the teacher's lounge."

Midoryia nods and sends a text on his phone. "Glad to know you won't have been freaked out by it during the battle at least."

"Yeah. It probably helped."

His phone buzzes a few moments later. All Might responds quick… wait… Midoryia has All Might's number?

He reads it and then takes a deep breath. "Yeah, he's given me his power. A kind of… inheritance deal. I'm still learning to use it and to reach its potential but… That's what All for One meant, yeah."

"Wow." I nod slowly. It made a lot more sense all of a sudden; why Midoryia was struggling to contain his quirk, why it hurt his body so much. Damn. "You're dealing with an intense amount of pressure then. Didn't know it was possible, but you just got even more impressive Midoryia."

"Uh… Well wait, I just–!"

"Don't jabber your way out of it, Midoryia. It's amazing what you're taking on." The guy was worse than me for accepting compliments.

He blushes. "Uh… Thanks."

"Does this mean you were quirkless before?"

He nods, bright pink.

I smile. "Then hell yes you're amazing. You should be incredibly proud of how far you've come. And don't worry, I won't tell a soul."

He visibly deflates. "Thanks, Alex. You're so kind."

"No problem at all. Though for now I think I need to lie down, let these painkillers kick in."

"Right! Of course." He nods and dashes out the room, closing the door behind him as I lie down and stare at the ceiling.

That… was a lot to unpack. The amount of pressure on Midoryia was immense. Not only did he have to get a grip on his quirk that much faster than anyone else. It was All Might's power. The power of the Number One; legacy and all attached. And with the way Midoryia idolises All Might, I can't fathom how daunting it would be. The kid is astounding.

A knock sounds at my door.

"Come in, excuse me if I don't get up." I call and peer at the two teary faces that pop round the door. Ura and Mina. I prop myself up before flopping back down with a hiss. "Shit. Sorry. Uh, come on in guys, and uh… Why're you crying?"

"We got your notes." Ura sniffs and kneels by the bed, whilst Mina perches on the desk. "We didn't realise you were still struggling so much with things. Kinda silly I guess. Your body's healing but we can't begin to–"

"Guys it's fine." I sigh, putting my hands over my eyes. "I didn't mean to worry you or anything, I just didn't want you freaking out if it happens. I'm also really sorry if it does."

Mina shakes her head. "Sorry for what? Being traumatised? Don't be stupid."

"C'mon Mina, it's a habit now." I laugh and thankfully they join in. Mina comes over when I hold out a hand, curling in against me for a hug, Ura doing the same. Yes it's squished, three of us lying on my bed, but no I don't care. "But really, don't get upset. I'm handling it all fine, it's just my damn imagination getting away from me."

Ura lays her head on my shoulder. "Okay, but just know you can come to us if you need to. We don't want you just hiding in here on your own. Whatever time it is, just come see us, okay?"

I smile and nod. "Thanks guys."

Mina nudges my other shoulder with her chin. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Is there actually something going on between you and Todoroki?"

I tense.

She smiles softly. "All joking aside, he was really really freaking out when Mr Aizawa outlined your injuries. And he really did barely leave the hospital. It was sweet."

I take a deep breath. "Nothing beyond being close friends, right now. Will it ever be more than that… I have genuinely no idea."

On the battle field he kept cropping into my mind. I think at one point I wished I had got the chance to kiss him. Or am I just making shit up now? It's a mad blur.

I smile. "But yeah… right now it really just is a friendship. He's an incredibly sweet guy."

"Who'd have thought after you gave him that telling off way back when." Mina giggles and I bite my lip, still looking back on that with mild horror. "Well if it does ever go beyond friends, you guys will look super cute together."

I snort. "Glad to know you approve."

"I do! Now I just gotta persuade Ura here to get on with asking out Deku!"

Ura goes a brighter pink than Mina's hair. I bite my lip and nod, unable to disagree with our boisterous friend. They linger a little longer and Ura is kind enough to make me some tea. Then they leave me to it and I listen to music. My bubble seals around me and I sigh. Little by little, the world can turn back to normal. Or maybe… The new normal.

A timid knock sounds at the door. I am super popular right now.

"Come in?"

Tsu sneaks in, looking meek. "Can I uh… Can I talk to you, Alex?"

I nod and pat the edge of the bed. She shakes her head though and pulls out my desk chair, perching there instead and clasping her hands tight. She's going pink. Her eyes look teary.

I tuck her hair back with my power. "Tsu? What's going on?"

"I uh… Well you weren't here before and I… I already talked to the others about it… _ribbit._"

"About what?" I want to go over and hg her so badly, but my back doesn't allow and right now she looks ready to bolt any second. Who the hell had hurt my Tsu?

She sighs. "I told the group not to go after you and Bakugo, that it was w-wrong. I… I didn't want them to be going against instructions, to act like they were above the r-rules. But… But if they hadn't gone maybe you wouldn't have… _ribbit_... well what I mean is…"

I hold my arms open. "Come here you daft, amazing, sweet, girl." I hold her so tight she squeaks. "Tsu it sounds like you did the right thing. My Dad said how close he came to expelling everyone, so you were in the right frame of mind to object. I don't consider it some personal slight or anything." I squeeze again and she sniffs. "You've nothing to apologise for."

"I'm still so sorry."

"All right, how about if I accept that? Can we move on?"

She sniffs and squeezes back. "Okay. I'm so glad you're back."

"Me too, love. Me too."

She doesn't linger beyond that, likely wanting to get away so she can compose herself. What a kind heart Tsu has. Every single one of my friends has so much to teach me. Damn. I really lucked out.

I ended up falling asleep after that, waking near dinner time when my phone buzzes.

Sho: [Would it be okay for me to come talk to you?]

Me: {Of course! Just let yourself in, the door's unlocked and I'm just resting my back.}

Sho: [If you're wanting rest I can leave it till another time.]

Me: {It's fine. I'd like to see you!}

I set the phone down and give a call when he knocks. Sho comes inside, glancing round as though expecting me to have a whole group of people with me. After this afternoon though, he's not really wrong.

I give a wave and prop myself up against my headboard. "Hi there."

"Should you be sitting up?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Just taking it easy while I can. Following doctors orders." I give a mock salute and he closes the door before perching on my desk. I pat the space next to me on the bed and whilst he hesitates, he comes over, resting his shoulder against mine. "So what did you wanna talk about?"

"Your note."

Ah. Shit.

After Mina and Ura, I totally spaced on the other note. He has it in his hand, slightly crinkled from where he had folded it and then unfolded it. How many times has he read it?

He frowns. "You don't need to apologise for still having nightmares. I'm sure plenty of us still do about the USJ or the attack on camp. Let alone the battle you just faced."

"It was only in case–"

"Just know you can count on me if you have a bad nightmare."

They were all far too kind.

I lean against him and rest my head on his shoulder. After a second his head rests against mine.

"Thanks, Sho. I'll remember that."

"I'm guessing it would be better to wait for you to text me rather than me just appearing on your balcony."

"Don't start clambering around the building. Dad would kick your ass."

"Good point. But will you text me?"

"Sure thing, Sho."

"Thank you." His hand rests next to mine and his fingers lightly brush the back of my hand.

I reach slightly and our fingers link for a moment. We sit like that for a few minutes before Iida calls along the corridor for everyone to gather for dinner. Sho squeezes my hand before standing and offering me help up. I take it and look at my hand in his. I want to ask him. I want to reach out and see if I'm just reading into things too much, or if he does actually _like _me. But my tongue stalls. What if he does like me? And what if we got involved? Then he'd be another target for Shigaraki. Hell, Dabi might already be after him. I have no idea. I could endanger him so much.

I retract my hand. "We should get dinner."

"Sure…" He's watching me closely before he steps back and then nods to the door. "Are you wanting to take the elevator as your back's sore?"

"S-Sure."

**So there we have it! She's back in the group and in the dorms!**

**Cya next time guys, thanks to everyone who has faved, followed and left a review, I love responding and do so in each update, so check shoutouts below! I love responding to them and chatting with readers, it's awesome every single time. ^-^**

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**HelloCherryBlossoms: **Thanks so much for reviewing, glad you enjoyed the chapter haha, despite all the feelings. Yup AFO does like to stick his nose into people's trauma doesn't he? I love writing the Sho sections, as you can probably tell haha. Hope you enjoyed those sections this time as well. And yeah Dadzawa is a joy to write as well. You're very welcome for the updates,and there's plenty more still to come! Thanks so so much for reviewing, it really means a lot to know ppl are still enjoying this! ^-^ thanks!

**zikashigaku: **I hope you enjoyed the full on Bakugo POV this time :P just something I'm trying out! Haha I like that you're torn between the two of them. Tbh I didn't realise Alex and Bakugo would get on so well until I started writing them into scenes together... and now here we are haha. Yeah the nurse scene was a LOT of fun to write, because I just know Alex would make an awful patient, at all times, despite being injured a lot. Yeah... Heroes not killing villains has kinda always been a pet peeve of mine. "I don't wanna become them" well... don't start mass murdering then, and I think you're good? But with AFO especially it drives me nuts. Not only do they not kill him, they have to actively keep him alive with all that machinery! Madness. Hope you liked the intro to the dorm situation :D it's a set up I have been looking forward to for a whiiiile! Thanks so so soooo much for reviewing again, you took so much time over it, argh! Amazing! Means so so much, thanks!


	22. Chapter 22

**Here we go! More lead up to license exams and such! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Ultimate moves?

For some quirks, this makes sense, for others, not so much. I look around my class. Midoryia's could be immense, the sheer strength he could wield is hard to grasp. Ura could float huge weights, maybe whole buildings? Who knows. Kirishima could become a walking statue; immovable, a total defence beast. Mina… oh Mina, my Alien Queen. Bakugo no doubt has something in mind already. Sho will no doubt end up with something incredible, a combination of both sides working together. He glances my way and I can't help the smile, he returns it for a mere instant before looking ahead again, listening to Nem. Ever the focused student. I need to talk to him. But I also need to focus on what the hell Nem is saying–she's already frowning at me. I sit straighter and listen to Ectoplasm. Okay, I can focus. Yes, ultimate moves, super important. I can't deny I'm really tempted to ask Dad what the hell his ultimate move is, other than trying to adopt yet another cat. But I hold my tongue.

What the fuck is my ultimate move gonna be? Hold things _really _still?

Okay no, sarcasm aside I have utilised my power far better than that. But still… I stare at my hands, wondering if my body can even handle this kind of workout right now. I'm sure the teachers thought of this though, I'll trust Recovery Girl has been referred to. If she hasn't, the teachers would get one hell of a scolding.

We head to gym "gamma" to start testing powers and I sit at the edge of the arena whilst explanations continue–I can stand well enough for long periods, or else I wouldn't be training at all, but there's no point straining myself. I can sit, so I will sit. Oh god… am I becoming a cat?

I slump against the wall and try to focus. Ultimate moves. Right. Fuck. I have no idea. Bakugo's will be intense, that much is obvious. He's moved to a secluded part of the arena, blasting away and trying different approaches. Stubborn yes, but not against going outside the box either. I guess Iida's might already be in place–oh they just said that. All he has to do is work on the side-effects. Sho… Imagining him using his ice and fire together, like in the Sports Festival, it's an amazing idea. No matter what, it'll be incredibly impressive. I mean, it's him. Duh. Everyone finds their own spot to work.

I smirk and try to focus on me instead. My Shield? Holding back natural disasters for entire crowds? Maybe. I guess my power surge is powerful, from what I've been told, but thus far I've had zero control. I don't even remember them happening. Shit, I need something. This is likely going to really help or hinder when it comes to the license exam. Think you idiot. Think!

"You feeling alright?" Dad crouches in front of me, pushing my hair from my eyes."Not in pain?"

"Nah, I just didn't wanna strain my back by standing for the explanation."

"And now that you should be practising?"

I bite my lip. "I started thinking myself into a corner." He sits next to me and nudges me with his shoulder to continue. "The heck am I gonna do for an ultimate move? I mean… I thought of my shield but that's hardly a showy thing, is it? Then I thought of my power surge, but so far I've got zero clue how to even activate it. Let alone control it."

He puts his head against the wall, thinking.

I watch my friends being brilliant, Ectoplasm helping each of them, and feel doubt pool in my stomach. What if I don't have an ultimate move? Does that stop me from being a hero?

Dad hums. "Would seeing the footage from the USJ help? I know you've basically avoided looking at it thus far."

I stare at a small piece of rubble that rolled over to us, likely blown off the obstacles by Bakugo or maybe Kirishima. After about thirty seconds my heart calms–echoes of the USJ dimming. I could probably stand to watch the footage now. Before, it turned my stomach to think of seeing Dad in that state again. With the Nomu looming over him, his blood scattered across the arena...

I purse my lips. My stomach churns. "Can you uh… Can you see–"

"I'm not in the footage, Alex. I wouldn't suggest it if I was." He leans against me slightly and gestures to the training area. "We could come back here later when the place is empty, to try the surge?"

"You don't think the shield is a good idea?"

"I think you seem more keen on the surge for showmanship." He shrugs, no judgement, just observation. "We can come by later, see what the exact parameters are. Test a few different things."

"Yeah… with no one else around to risk hurting. Sounds good..." And if that doesn't work, I guess the shield is a fall back. If I can even hold it further than a couple metres. It hasn't worked so far, my bubble being the most reliable form.

"C'mon, something else is bothering you." He has nothing but patience in his eyes and for once, I don't feel surprise in the back of my mind. "Spill."

"If I _don't_ figure this out before the license exams… Do I automatically fail?"

He blinks and takes a second. "Why… Alex, of course it doesn't. Not _everyone _has an ultimate move, but they do come in handy."

I feel so stupid. "Oh."

"You really were getting yourself in a knot, huh?"

"I guess so." I snort and blush at his smirk. I shove his arm. "All right, I was being stupid. But uhm, back to the surge thing... How am I gonna trigger it?"

"Well, we can't rely on you being overwhelmed every time. Relying on emotion for quirks rarely works. Later, we'll do some exercises, test a couple things. We'll figure it out together." He cracks his neck and sighs. "This class is one of the more capable ones I've ever taught… except Mineta. But you're still one of the big hitters. Don't go downplaying yourself because you're having to tread lightly for the time being."

I smile and nod. Some of my class have a grasp on things already. I guess they were probably planning these moves since they were kids. I never really thought about an ultimate move, I never thought I'd have the opportunity to even be a Hero–it was a silly pipedream until Dad.

"Still plenty to learn." I hum.

"Kinda what school's about, kid."

"Suppose so." I smile and lean my head against his shoulder. "I managed a 3km jog at physio by the way. Not very fast but still, the endurance is coming along great." I'm glad to see him relieved. The longer distances had him worried about setbacks, so being able to present good news feels great. Occasionally my back twinges, and I have to sit to avoid it giving way, or a cheeky use of my power, but I'm getting there. The damage might be permanent, but I'll take a dicey back over being paralysed. Not everyone got that chance. I'll always be grateful for Recovery Girl, and my luck.

Every chance I've ever had is because of Dad. Because of his belief in me when I was just a rat in an alley. Someone he could have simply walked past and ignored.

Maybe this is a good time to ask him that question...

My birthday is coming up and as usual he's asked for some ideas to point him in the right direction for presents. Normally he aces presents, but the list keeps him calm. Not that the bar has ever been set high, the first year he asked me I just laughed and told him to stop playing games. Took me forever to take him seriously, I thought it was a joke. I'd never had presents, at least not ones I remembered.

Ok stop thinking, start asking. "Hey Dad, um… I was wondering something."

"Shoot." He's flicking through paperwork, pen balanced between his lips.

"Well, I'm gonna be sixteen soon… and I wondered–"

"You giving me a birthday list already?" He snorts and then blinks at my expression. I guess I'm more nervous about this than I thought. He sits up straight. "Sorry, go on."

"It's fine, I'm being awkward." I cover my face and laugh. My face is bright pink.

"Alex spit it out, this old man's getting worried."

"Would you consider maybe… I mean, you totally don't _have _to, no pressure but… Would you adopt me?" I peer between my fingers, not really sure why I thought a public space was a good place to ask this. If it's a no, I can try launching myself out the door from here I guess. Or a window. A window is always an option.

He stares. He blinks.

I'm about to pour the back-peddle out when he beams.

"I thought on your birthday I was meant to give _you _a present?" I don't miss the shine to his eye. He clears his throat and shakes his head. "You never cease to pull the rug out from under me, kid."

"Is that a…?"

"Yes, you idiot." He stares off for a moment. "I have to cling to whatever persona I've retained with the class, but I'll hug you later."

"G-Great." I bite my lip and hide behind my knees. Yes. He said yes. I'm gonna officially be a part of his family. I'm shaking like a goddamn leaf.

Alex Aizawa.

Sounds like something out of a comic book.

For the rest of the session I take notes on the others' approaches, and help Midoryia with some brainstorming over his potential ultimate move. I think he likes talking with someone who has a bit more context on what he's working with. An ultimate move with a quirk he only got a short time ago–my own struggle kinda pales in that perspective. Then I chat to Ura and Tsu, both of them giddy about their plans. Mina is cackling. I think she's pretty pleased with her progress–Ectoplasm's coat is ruined.

After training I take some time off–my friends continue to train elsewhere, but as I'm expected to be on a partial timetable once class starts again anyway, I'll take it easy. Recovery takes time. I keep the mantra going in my head, trying to cool the impatience.

At least it's nice weather. I wander back towards the dorms, enjoying the warmth as I scuff the path with my sneakers before sitting at a bench. I'd head to the library soon, get some extra theory work done, but for now some vitamin D would do me good. I close my eyes and stretch, wincing when my injury objects, muscles still intent on holding me back. Stupid things.

Someone clears their throat. "Are you Alex from class 1A? Eraserhead's kid?"

I peek, surprised to not see a camera in my face. A woman stands holding her handbag, spiky blonde hair shifting in the slight breeze. She seems familiar, but I'm not sure why.

I sit up. "Yeah, um… And you are?"

She jolts and sits next to me, holding a hand out to shake. "Sorry, I'm Katsuki's mother."

I shake her hand, it only takes a couple seconds for the penny to drop. Katsuki Bakugo. Duh.

I smile. "Lovely to meet you."

"I'm sure you've only heard bad things, the brat likes to pretend he has it tough with a mother like me." She smirks and I get the feeling we're going to get on well.

I shrug. "I doubt you've heard much good of me eith–"

"Pah!" She sits back. "At one point I expected him to bring you home as his girlfriend!" She laughs and I join in, shaking my head. "Powerful, sassy, kept putting him in his place. Sounded perfect. Doesn't hurt that you're a looker."

I blush at her wink. This is so surreal.

She laughs again. "Apologies, I don't mean to tease. But I am glad to finally meet you."

I pick at the sleeve of my hoody. "Why?"

"I kinda owe you a big-ass debt."

"Uh…"

"My brat had one hell of a good companion during the recent League nonsense. From what little I've dragged out of him, seems like you looked after each other."

I smile, looking at my lap instead of her admiration. It's the last thing I deserve. I kept Bakugo company, that's about it. For the first day or so I was trapped in visions, likely yelling names and pleading with figments of my imagination. Then I got scooped up by All for One's weird teleportation ooze… yeah I dunno that I was any help to Bakugo at all.

She sighs, bringing me back to the present. "He's been so strange since it happened. Sometimes so normal, but others… So so quiet. Have you noticed this?"

"Uh well… Kind of?"

The quiet moments, the "I totally don't remember seeing that" moments where he shed a couple tears or shivered in my hospital room, the few seconds in the dorms his gaze shifts when memories get in the way. I've seen them. I can practically hear the echoes running through his mind; Shigaraki's wiry voice, Dabi's snorted laughter, the heat of battle, the yelling of Kamino ward and explosions as All Might and All for One clashed. We've shared a nod or two when they strike, but that's about it. After our initial heart-to-heart in my hospital room, he's generally kept it light. For my benefit or not, I'm not sure.

I sigh. "I think he's just dealing with things as best he can. He's been to the counselors right?"

She nods. Her hands keep clasping and unclasping. Words brim her tongue, and clearly she needs to say something. I'd like to help, but I have no idea how. For all my toughness, I'm still just a kid, same age as her son, having gone through the same shit.

Finally her face falls, bottom lip nearly wobbling before she bites it hard. "I don't mean to bother you, sorry."

"It's fine. Bother me all you like if you think I can help." I lean forward on my knees to let the sun wash against my back. The warmth is nice.

She simpers. "He said you were kind."

"I highly doubt that was his wording."

She chuckles. "Mm, no closer to 'fuckin' sappy kind shit weirdo', but the translation is clear. You're a kind girl. I'm glad to find it for myself as well."

"A bit of kindness is the least I can do." I shrug, wincing when she suddenly glares–yeah, that's Bakugo's mum all right.

"What is it with you kids and the need to feel baseless guilt?"

That question is rhetorical, and it tells me more than intended. Bakugo is still wrestling with guilt. Shit. I guess I hadn't seen him anywhere near All Might since things happened either, but I just hoped I hadn't been around enough. Was he dodging All Might too? I don't think I'm meant to know that. Seems like I should leave, I'm only going to make her angrier, because I'm not going to pretend my own guilt isn't there bubbling under the surface. Being false helps no one.

I clasp my hands. "I'm sorry I upset you Mrs Bakugo, it wasn't my intention. I um… Have you seen your son, or were you looking?"

Her glare fades. "No I… Shit." She runs a hand through her hair. "Sorry kid."

"S'fine."

"No, it's not. You can see where my damn son gets his shitty temper from. Sorry, that wasn't right of me. I'm just a frustrated parent, trying to understand."

"I guess that's what we're trying to do as well." I pick at my sleeve again when she looks confused. "Not many of our classmates can understand, not many teachers either as they will have usually met their first big fight after qualifying. We… Me and Bakugo have… Well we landed in the shit early. And we're just trying to not fall back on our asses now that we've got back up and scraped it off."

She smiles. "He said you were blunt."

"Can't call him a liar." I chuckle.

She gets up. "Well… If you figure any of this out, can you help him? I think it's safe to say I'm failing in that department."

"You're not failing." I shake my head. "The fact you're still trying will help, even if the shithead himself won't admit it."

She snorts. "I guess so."

"If he'll let me, I'll try and help of course." I pause and then smirk. "Even then, I'll make him listen."

She grins. "Glad to hear it. Thank you, you've given me reason to hope."

I hold out my hand again and we shake. "Kinda part of the deal with being a hero, I guess. You're welcome. I hope I don't let you down."

"I doubt you could."

Don't go making it sound like a challenge...

* * *

After the rest of the students, including those from 1B, had finished for the day, I linger in the training area. Dad went to sort out some permissions for us, whilst I wait. Sho offered to wait with me, but I know he wants to visit his Mum–he's sweet, but his time with his Mum is precious. His ice would be helpful of course, but I can take painkillers occasionally. Along with that, I'm still not sure what to do about our closeness. I like it. I want it. In fact I want it to go further, I know I want that, it flutters in my stomach whenever he's near. But then, as my mind reaches to clasp his hand, all I see is a target. The risk I pose to him by proxy.

I sit in the middle of the big area, still littered by Cementos' structures, and focus on the present. One thing at a time, Alex. You might be just reading into shit anyway, who knows. People randomly linked fingers all the time and made excuses to be near people… right? No. No you giant idiot, I don't think they do. I'm making excuses. I'm being a damn coward. He wants to be as close to me as I want to be to him, and frankly I need to find a goddamn spine and talk to him about it. Right? Heh. I can feel my heart trying to crawl out my throat. This is pathetic.

I lay back. Okay focus. Training. Ultimate moves, tapping into a weird surge thing that I can do but not remember. Fine. Easy peasy shitting squeezy. I sit up with a groan and look around; this place is secure. I won't hurt anyone in here. Except maybe me. Can I do this? Can I control the surges? Making them more than a mistake would be amazing. To not lose consciousness would be great too. One step at a time.

The door closes.

I get up and spin round to grin at Dad, but instead I'm grinning at familiar purple hair and tired eyes. Oh shit.

Hitoshi stalls. I don't think he expected me either.

He frowns and looks around the arena, seeing that I am entirely alone. I'm still silent, because I'm a moron who is tongue-tied.

He blushes and looks to the side, holding up his hands as though in surrender. "Uh, shit. Sorry. I didn't know you'd be here alone. Mr Aizawa said–"

"I-It's fine." I brush myself down, this meeting was well overdue anyway. I go over and hold my hand out. He stares at my hand. I keep it there. "I've dragged my feet on making this apology anyway."

His brows slowly raise. "Uh… what?"

I keep my hand there until he finally takes it and I shake hard. "I'm really sorry for everything that went down. And I know I should have found you a lot sooner, Hitoshi. Or uh… what would you prefer to be called?"

"Shinsou's fine." He drops my hand and clenches his into a fist, still frowning. "I still don't get what you're apologising for though."

"I left you with likely a big chunk of guilt for no reason." I shrug and he blinks, he can't deny it, but I guess he somehow doesn't see that as my responsibility. "That day with the questions… You were trying to help. And in the long run you likely did. I reacted badly and that isn't on you, or your awesome power."

"I… But that day, you looked so… and I uh…"

"I'm fine. Seriously." I scratch the back of my head. "Can you accept my apology?"

"Easily. Can you accept mine? I'm sorry for my part, even if you don't think it was bad."

"Apology not needed, but accepted all the same." I wink and then look around the arena. "You training as well? Dad didn't mention it but–"

"Mr Aizawa didn't say? Aw fuck." Shinsou puts a hand over his face. "He told me he discussed it with you."

"I didn't?" Dad drawls from the doorway, fresh coffee in hand and a confused expression in place. I shake my head. He goes wide eyed for a half second and then sighs. "Shit. Sorry, I genuinely thought I had."

"Dreaming it and doing it are different Dad, we _have _had this conversation before." I laugh and he chuckles with me. Shinsou almost joins in, but his nerves keep it as more of a nervous titter than actual laughter. I can only imagine how awkward he feels. I tilt my head. "So what was it that my Dad failed to discuss with me?"

Shinsou clears his throat. "He thought my power might come in useful for triggering a surge if you uh… if you can't tap into it yourself." He purses his lips as sweat dews on his brow. God dammit Dad, the poor kid had only just got an apology from me for the last incident.

Dad sets his coffee down and approaches. "Apologies, I really did think I'd mentioned it. How do you feel about that, Alex?"

I smirk. "How did I react in the dream?"

He rolls his eyes. "You called me an idiot for worrying and agreed as long as I got you sushi afterwards."

"Sounds about right. With extra tuna." I wink and then pat Shinsou's shoulder. "Sorry about the mix up."

"It's fine." He nods. "Glad you're not put off working with me."

"Ha, more like working with you gives me a chance to figure out how to beat you."

He narrows his eyes and we both slowly grin. He snorts. "All right, sounds fair."

I clap my hands. "Great! So I'll try and get it going myself, and then what? You order me to surge?"

"Something like that, yeah."

"All right, though are you okay with this Shinsou?"

"What uh…" he looked to Dad and then back to me. "What do you mean? I can do it."

"I know you _can _but don't feel you _have _to."

He blinks. "Oh. Uh yeah, it's fine. Happy to help. Seems like the least I can do."

I want to push further, to try and make it clear to the guy that I hold no grudge against him. He doesn't owe me anything, but I think time is gonna be the best defense here.

I head into the middle of the arena, rolling my neck and shoulders. I can do this. If I can get it to trigger without the need for Shinsou's power, even better. Then no guilt needs to be involved. I clench my hands and try to think back to when the surges took place; in the USJ and… well I guess that was probably the only one I was fully conscious for. I had endured others, but all during times of being knocked out by injuries. Guess that was something I should try and avoid as well. Dad wouldn't always be there to stop my bullshit or–

"Get out your head." Dad barks from the sidelines before taking a sip of coffee.

Right.

In a battle I won't have time to stand around and zen out. I have to be able to click it on like my normal power. I take a deep breath and reach deep. The weight on my spine returns and my body tingles. Normal. All right, but I'm not looking for normal, I'm looking for a surge. A big area around me for impact. Come on. I concentrate, I try, I soon have blood running down my upper lip and my back pangs in pain. I put a hand there before I can stop myself and I gasp. Bugger. My eyes flicker open.

Dad's on his feet and holding a hand up. "Okay, stop."

"But–"

"Let's discuss what you were trying. Then we'll see if Hitoshi can activate it for you via his quirk."

I head over and sit with them. I explain what I attempted and Dad makes notes, he's as patient as ever and Shinsou just occasionally glances at the paper. Dad taps the pen against his lip, getting lost in theories.

To kill time, I tap Shinsou's knee. "You been thinking about an ultimate move?"

"Yeah, I heard it was being done by the hero course, so I started looking into it. If I can, I'm aiming for a blanket control. Like an AOE."

"Wow, that could be so powerful." I grin. He's such an industrious guy. I hope he can get into the hero course soon, it would be all the better for having him taking part. I'd love to compete against him day-to-day.

Shinsou nods. "Yeah, that's the idea. The main thing is trying to apply it to multiple minds, some of whom might not have spoken. It's tricky so far… but Mr Aizawa's been helping me a lot."

I glance at Dad as he scribbles something else down.

I smile. "He does that."

Dad stands. "All right, go to the centre of the room again, Alex."

I do as told, checking and confirming the pain had stopped in my back. Shinsou takes a couple steps forward, ready to try whatever it is that Dad just whispered into his ear.

Shinsou shifts nervously and clears his throat. "Ready?"

"Yea–" My body is no longer my own.

The return of this situation immediately has me trembling from head to toe, my heart thundering in my ears. But it's fine. This was part of the plan, I had agreed to this. The shivering lessens, panic ebbs.

Shinsou speaks. "Use your power, but relinquish control. Aim for as large an area as you can, or at least think of it. Keep the arena in mind." He adds as that would rather counteract the idea of losing control.

My mind fizzes and my body thrums with the power as it activates. I concentrate on the feeling. If I can recall it, I might be able to use this on my own. It's good. My eyes roll back as my body lifts into the air, I think my hair's standing on end and my limbs are limp. I must look possessed. The power pulses with my heart, spreading and seeming to fill my body like light. I imagine the training area, the whole thing. I keep that picture in my mind as I draw a deep breath and sigh, the power surging out–releasing every single inch of tension in my body.

I land in a heap on the ground. Ow.

A couple seconds pass before control returns to my body and I hear them rushing over. I blink. The ceiling is above me and a pain throbs in my lower back. Ow, again. No warmth runs along my upper lip though, so that was an improvement. I try and sit up, but my bones might as well be made of jelly. I barely twitch.

"Alex, you awake?" Dad appears, kneeling by me, leaning into my field of view. He winces when looking into my eyes. "She's out of it."

"S'fin." I burble, swallowing and chuckling at my slurred voice. "Jus-gim a sec…"

Shinsou bites his lip. "It's like that Kaminari guy, right?"

"Sort of, except she looks high as a kite, not braindead." Dad waves a hand in front of my face and my eyes roll back. Rainbows trailed behind his hand and it was hard to watch. "Alex? C'mon, I need you to focus or I'm gonna have to call in Recovery Girl _again. _And you know that means another lecture."

"I said… gimme a _second_." I groan, taking a deep breath. The pins and needles calmed in my arms and legs.

The fuzzy sensation dims in my mind. Bit by bit, breath by breath I come back to myself. Ah. Oh bugger. Then comes the nausea. Oh goody. I roll away from them both and brace against the dirt to vomit.

"Fuck. Sorry." I retch a couple more times, but I'm just bringing up bile.

Dad runs his hand up and down my back and hands me some water once I've managed to move away from the revolting pile. He helps me back to the side, Shinsou lingering by my other arm in case.

I sit heavily and take a few more sips. "Well that's a shitty side-effect."

Dad is already taking notes. "Not unexpected though, there's no telling the kind of pressure that builds in your body."

"Mm… Excuses sound great." I sip, ignoring his nudge to my shoulder. "So did I even do anything? Or did I just sound drunk and puke?"

Shinsou snorts. "Uh… yeah, you did more than that."

I finally manage to hold my head up and gape at the arena. The working area is entirely flattened, the small obstacles left in place all smooshed to the walls of the building, and nothing but dust remains. Well, other than a small pile of vomit now. I'd obliterated the whole area. A long crack runs along each wall. I could have brought the building down.

I hiccup. "Well… Shit."

Dad laughs softly. "Indeed. If you can tap into that by yourself, you'll be well on your way to an ultimate move, even more so once you can aim it. Imagine that going against a rogue vehicle or something." He's scribbling away, and I can't tell if he's more excited as my Dad or my mentor. Perhaps a little bit of both.

"Yeah… Thanks. Both of you." I smile, leaning back and staring at one of the cracks in the wall. I did that. My power did that. Shit… maybe I can do this?

* * *

**SHOUTA POV**

To say Alex was doing well with her quirk was an understatement. Shouta could barely contain how proud he felt of her, surmounting every damn challenge with barely a pause. Since they started Ultimate move training a couple days ago, she had gone from strength to strength and could very nearly summon her surge alone. Nearly. Plenty still to do, but she'd do it all.

He leaned on the railing of his balcony, enjoying the last few lights of the day, beer in hand and for once mind at peace. The adoption papers would take some time, but there was no need to worry any longer. She asked. She wanted his name. He smiled and hung his head, hair falling in front of his face, framing the bottle. He planned on asking her on his birthday, for it to be his gift from her. Great minds think alike. He chuckled. Nemuri and Hizashi had both laughed their heads off, both in joy, and at the nerves he had felt when he told them his hopes for his own birthday. They loved being able to say 'I told you so'.

For so long. Since those thugs attacked and caught her in the crossfire, he worried she was simply stuck with him. Of course she loved him, just like he loved her. But he'd never known how much she wanted to stay his family once grown, once trained for the world. But on the brink of sixteen, the brink of her hero career, she wanted his name. Alex Aizawa. He sipped his beer, nodding up to the sky, thanking whatever had given him some luck. The clouds skimmed past and a smile pulled on Shouta's lips–his friend always said he had a way with kids.

Alex was doing well, she was even building new bridges. Her and Hitoshi would do well as a team, Shouta was glad his own mistakes hadn't got in the way of that. From strength to strength she soared, taking any obstacle in stride. The optimism made him pause. He took a long sip of beer and calmed his mind. Things were going well, but there was no need to get ahead of himself. She survived. Thus far. But clearly the villains weren't finished. Something else would be coming.

"Bastards."

Alex said they took her blood, and lots of it. She also said the vision guy seemed to be practising on her, specifically her, like trying to know the way into her mind would pay off later. Like learning a puzzle.

All for One was in prison, but how far did the plans stretch without him? Was prison part of the plan? Or was paranoia starting to take hold of Eraser in his later years? Shouta smirked. Hopefully. If it was just paranoia, he would eventually be proven wrong. Sometimes, that was best.

On the lawns outside he spotted the girls gathering with tea, sitting on the grass to enjoy the last few rays of the sunshine for the day. Ashido laughed loudly about something, nearly spilling her tea until Alex held it upright with her quirk, facepalming as everyone fell into more bouts of laughter. Friendships blossomed where he feared they might have struggled. It wasn't that Alex wasn't easy to get along with, but he had worried her walls to keep people out. Maybe she intended that, but like Todoroki and likely Hitoshi once he was finally brought into things–the paperwork was driving Shouta insane–the rest of the group had ignored the walls and barrelled onwards regardless.

The exam loomed. He knew she would ace it, she was a damn good student in theory and practical, the only doubts were over her physical recovery's progress. Recovery Girl was keeping a close eye, and thus far seemed happy to allow her to participate. But special measures would be in place, monitors assigned specifically to minding students, Alex included. It was a measure to try and aid the ongoing issue of public image–hardly the top of Shouta's concern list–but also to help those that had endured recent traumas. Whilst Alex was perhaps the most potent example, with Bakugo next in line, the whole class and class B as well had endured Villain attacks. That couldn't be ignored. It wouldn't give them free passes or anything, but it would be kept in mind for how they tackled the test.

How would Alex deal with it? By gritting her teeth and getting on with it–but really that was part of the problem. She still swept things under the carpet. Not due to thinking of herself as a burden–at least he liked to think that was less prevalent now–but because she didn't want to be left behind. He hoped the exam went well, both for her confidence and her grade. Confidence wise he was worried most. Doubts had started to creep in. After her surge blasted the arena on their first day trying her ultimate move, she had immediately assumed nothing happened beyond her own nausea. Immediately. Not even a glance around first to see how she had done. It likely didn't mean much, but a small sign like that meant a lot to him those days. Not to mention the ongoing nightmares. He knew they were persisting, the days she had shadows under her eyes were the hardest not to pry.

His beer bottle lifted from his hand and floated in front of his nose.

"You okay old man?" Alex yelled from the lawn, the other girls giggling and covering their mouths as they tried and failed to avoid their teacher seeing their amusement. He rolled his eyes and held his hand out for the bottle.

"Just fine thank you, leave an old man in peace, noisy brat."

"_Fine, _geez_._"

The beer landed back in his hand, a tug occurring on his hair before she returned to talking with her friends. His daughter. Alex Aizawa.

He hummed and headed inside, closing the balcony door and setting himself up for getting grading done on the coffee table. It had been a weird day for everyone. Most notably due to the almost accident with All Might.

The new fragility to Toshinori's situation was hard to ignore. Bakugo had dislodged some concrete in the arena, and it had been on its way to toppling into his withered frame. Many had moved, intending to help, but it had been Midoryia to make the saving blow. It had been a surreal moment. The rest of the class topped and stared, but Alex stood from her rest and gave a huge whoop for her friend's accomplishment, ran over and refused to let him brush off the praise, making him accept every moment of it as the rest of the class gathered to give their approval. As a class, they were so strong.

He smiled and finished off the bottle.

Alex would do great, and if she stumbled, Shouta would be there to catch her, set her back on her feet and watch her try again. At least her stubbornness had a couple perks.

* * *

**ALEX POV**

I wake from yet another nightmare, hand clamped over my mouth to muffle the noise. It's 2am. The image of All for One looming, laughing and bragging, ripping my power out of me cell by cell, fades. Fuck. It's the third time I've woken tonight. Time to give up. My mind's wired and my body aches all over from all the shivering. It just keeps replaying; All for One stands over me, the dimly lit room's darkness deepens with every step he takes closer. His mask shines against the light from the monitor. He reaches. My shield fails. He starts ripping my power from my body, like he's unpicking a tapestry. Stitch by stitch. Repeat. Repeat. I'm starting to wonder if it's ever going to fade.

I sit up and scrape my hair back. No. There's no way I'm getting back to sleep. I can still hear All For One cackling in my ear. So close. Dammit. Again I put a hand over my mouth, though this time it's because my stomach is churning. This is pointless. There's no need to panic right now. I'm safe. I'm in the dorms, well protected. Initially I think to head for Dad's room, to knock on his door feebly, not say a word when he opens it in a huff and just hug him. He'd ask no questions, he'd close the door and let me stay there to sleep. But he's working so hard lately. He needs a full night's rest. If I'm still shaking after some tea, I'll go see him. For now, I can just try and calm myself.

I pull on a long jumper that skims past my pajama shorts, and head for the kitchen. I won't disturb anyone down there. I might even be able to breathe. There's still two days until the exam, I need to get my head on straight. Or at least half attached.

The street lights from the main path peek through the big windows in the kitchen downstairs, all facing into the gardens. I think it might be raining. The kettle starts to warm, and I put a camomile tea-bag in my favourite mug. My hands continue to shake. Guess they would for the rest of the night. Darkness always makes the fear harder to deal with, like the shadows are just waiting to turn into some new horrible memory.

As I wait for the water to boil, I put my head against the pane glass door. It's cold. I was right, outside the rain pours, rippling against the patio. So normal. So mundane. Life continues despite the noise in my head. It feels strange to look back on today, on that surreal moment All Might was in danger and everyone thought they were about to see him wiped out by a simple accident. In the end, Midoryia saved the day and was amazing. But for those few seconds, the new situation sunk deep into them all. For all intent and purpose, All Might, Toshinori, is a civilian now. He's vulnerable. My back aches just thinking about that; someone so iconically strong could be made so small. So what does that make me? I need to work on my endurance. That's what's holding my ultimate move back. I guess it's what's holding me back in general.

A reflection of red and white hair catches my eye.

I smile. "Don't suppose you were already awake?"

"Was woken by a lack of a text message, actually."

I chuckle and shake my head, going back to the counter.

Sho approaches. "Fancy some company?"

"Wouldn't mind."

As he approaches, the chill leaves the room–though I do mean literally, he's come a long way with controlling that side of his body. Soon enough he's close enough to touch, his presence right there, gently warming me. Always so comforting. The kettle whines and he takes it off the heat, pouring the water into my mug, and then making a cup for himself as well. Seems like I'd have company for a while. I'm both grateful and nervous. The more alone time I have with Sho now, the more I'm aware of how my body angles towards him, how I want to stand closer. I want to touch him, even if only his arm or grazing my hand against his. Something. Please. And yet, I know it's dangerous. Then again, if he does actually like me, it isn't only my decision. I should say something.

He hands me my mug. "Probably a foolish question, but how're you feeling?"

"Like I'm on a loop."

He waits.

I continue. "I just keep seeing the same shit."

"It's not been very long. It's going to take time to–"

"To accept I got kidnapped, nearly died and was completely useless?" I sigh as he stares into his tea. My voice didn't raise above our hushed conversation, but the snap was clean. I clench my jaw. "Sorry, I'm being an ass."

"You're in pain, it's fine."

"You've been nothing but kind to me, the last thing I should be doing is lashing out at you." I blow on my tea and stand closer to him at the counter.

Automatically I'm right beside him, arm touching his. I sip again and set my mug down. As our hands hang by our sides, again his fingers brush mine. I should run, I should tell him to stay far away. And yet? I link our fingers faster this time, and as his hand takes mine, I can't bear to let go. I'm shaking.

I whisper. "I was so scared."

"You didn't show it. Not for a second." I don't think I'm imagining how impressed he sounds. His warm thumb runs along my skin. "But the cameras aren't here now, neither are the villains. You can show it now if you need to."

It only takes the tiniest tug of encouragement and all my resolve is gone. I can show it now. He said so himself. I turn and hold on tight, arms around his shoulders and head against the crook of his neck–I'm about a head shorter than him now, aren't I? Guess I hadn't noticed. I'm a shivering wreck as his strong hands hold me tight. No words are needed. He holds me steady and lets me fall apart. I have no idea how long we stand there, but all the while he just strokes my back and gently sways.

The nightmares, the media following me, the training, the exams, the threat of whatever Shigaraki is doing now, lurking in the shadows. Fear. Uncertainty. Weakness. They saturate my days like rain into a blocked drain. Yet right now I can smell Sho's shampoo and feel his warmth through his thin pajama top. A little peace is found.

Eventually I can breathe again. I put my head to his chest and loosen my arms, hands still hooked on his shoulders in case my back gives way.

I sniff. "Why're you so kind to me, Sho?"

"You deserve kindness. You deserve a lot of things." He hums and his lips press to my hair.

I lean into the contact on sheer instinct. He grows still. So do I. What were we doing? On one hand I'm flabbergasted. On the other, my heart aches like it's relieved, like it's wanted this for a long time. I look up as he looks down.

My grip on his shoulders tightens slightly, and he leans down. Our noses are just touching, eyes scanning each other for the reaction. His eyes shine in the dim light from outside, the street lamp making the blue eye almost glow. His pupils grow larger as his hold on my back tightens. He brushes his nose against mine.

I bite my lip. "Sho, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"In the coffee shop, you said you liked me..."

He nods, hands pulling me a shade closer.

I keep going. "Did you mean only as a friend, like I assumed? Or did you mean... more?"

"The latter."

"I see." I smile as our noses touch again. "Guess I kinda fucked it up, didn't I?"

"Not at all." He smirks. "I was vague and awkward… Like always. And let's face it, the timing was terrible." He rolls his eyes. Then he focuses back on me and swallows hard. "Why're you asking now?"

"Just had a lot of time to think lately." My fingers start threading through his hair. It's just as soft as I imagined. "You said I deserve a lot of things."

"Mm."

"So, d-do I deserve you?"

He nods. "Of course. Though I can't say for certain that I deserve you back..."

I simper. "Sounds like you're about to say 'but'."

His eyes crease at the sides, a real smile gracing his handsome face. "_But,_ I think you'd probably tell me off for such thoughts."

"Damn right." I laugh, his own drifting over my lips. My fingers trace patterns against the back of his neck. I don't think I imagine him shuddering. "Gotta ask though, why wouldn't you deserve this mess of a person?"

He raises a brow. "Because this mess is resilient and talented. She's also a stubborn mule who has no time for people's nonsense, especially mine." He drew a deep breath. His hands pull me till I'm pressed against his body completely. He's so warm. His lips purse before the breath is released in a sigh. "Truth is, I've adored you for a while now, Alex."

I think my face must be glowing pink by this point. "Kinda realising that… Yeah."

He laughs breathlessly and puts his head against my shoulder. "I was so scared you'd find it creepy."

"I'm gonna need a better word than 'idiot'."

We laugh softly together. I want to just stop talking and kiss him. I want to see where this might lead. But that fear prickles the back of my mind. My hands slip down to his chest, and he leans back a little, watching me intently.

"Sho, remember what I told you about Shigaraki's threats? That he… He intended to use anyone near me to– "

"But you can't let him win, right?"

My eyes feel warm. Dammit I want to just agree, I want to tug Sho close and kiss away the need for words. I wanna feel alive again instead of like I'm just waiting for the next attack. For my chances to run out. But the threat's right there, hanging on my heart like manacles.

"If you got hurt because of me…"

"I can look after myself. Just like you can look after yourself." He tilts his head. "Would be nice to occasionally have someone there to help though, right?"

I nod, my hands gripping his t-shirt. "There's… There's one other thing."

"Another threat?" He searches my face, concern clouding the moment. Trust him to assume it's me in danger.

"N-No. Not… Not really. I don't even know if it's true." I have no idea how to put this. 'Hey an old pal of mine from the streets claims to be a long lost brother of yours, and I'm terrified that he might one day wanna hurt you simply to hurt Endeavour'. It's my fear. I know it is. Dabi's view on the world has only grown more warped and dark in the years since I knew him, I wouldn't be surprised if he saw Sho as a means to teach Endeavour a lesson.

Sho waits patiently, thumbs rubbing small circles into the small of my back.

I clear my throat. "Do you remember the villain with the blue flames quirk?"

"The guy who took you, who burned your arm…" Sho's hand moves, fingers tracing my arm where the burn scar remains under my jumper. It's faded, but a mark will always be there. "What about him?"

"His name is Dabi, or at least that's how he's always been known to me. But recently… when I was in Hosu, we ran into each other and he claimed to be… well… he claimed to be your brother."

Sho goes very still. His body trembles for a moment, and he looks down with widened eyes as his mind takes my words in. I stay still, I stay quiet. This is either about to end in him laughing at my foolishness, or wondering if it could be true. I know nearly nothing about the Todoroki family, other than Endeavour being a shithead.

Sho draws a deep breath. "He… Well… I mean technically…" He frowns and looks to the side, not loosening his hold on me at all as his thoughts churn. "I'd have to ask my older siblings. They might know more about this…"

"So it doesn't sound stupid?"

He blinks. "No, no of course it doesn't. Sorry. I just don't know… Why did you want to tell me so badly though? You seem worried about something beyond a family connection."

"I'm worried he might try to hurt you."

Sho frowns. "For what purpose?"

"To teach Endeavour a lesson, to take away his 'prize' son." I shrug. "It's only theories. But if Dabi is telling the truth, the way his mind has been going recently… I just couldn't risk you being blindsided by him. By his mania."

Sho's hands press flat against my back and he stands straighter, looming a little, but in a way that just makes me feel protected. How is it one man's looming can be terrifying, and yet another's feels like a safety blanket?

He leans close again, nose brushing mine. "Has he ever hurt you? Beyond the burn at camp, I mean?"

His mind has gone in a weird direction, but okay.

"I… No. Not… Not physically."

"Non physically?"

I sigh. "I have no idea what I even am to him anymore. Sometimes I think I was just a tool to be used whilst on the streets, other times I think we were genuinely friends. But it doesn't really matter anymore. He showed his hand. He took me from the camp, burned me and left me to Shigaraki… Whatever bond we used to have, he's burned that." I trace Sho's collar. "Sorry if I shouldn't have said anything, I just couldn't stand the idea of him hurting you for his demented vendettas…"

"Even now, you're protecting me." Sho hums, touching my chin to make me look up again, his eyes shining in the lamplight from outside. His thumb runs along my bottom lip, a decision rumbling around his thoughts as his hand grows warm. "You have no idea how kind you are, do you?"

"Kind?"

He swallows hard. "Sorry if this is an inappropriate time to ask but… why does it matter if I like you or not?I have to ask. I've already missed the chance so often, and I nearly lost you. I-I've nearly lost you so many times."

"Sho–"

"The USJ, the Hosu incident, the camp a-and then everything else that came after that."

"It's not inappropriate, you idiot." My hands return to his hair. "I asked because I like you too, I think it was kinda inevitable once you let me see past that cold demeanour. I'm so glad you did."

"Me too." He hums putting his forehead to mine.

I shiver and look into his mismatched eyes, only seeing pleading there. He wants this as much as I do. And he was right; we can look after ourselves and each other. Shigaraki's threat shouldn't be ignored but it shouldn't stop me living either. Like Dad said, I'm not alone. I don't have to fight alone. Shigaraki doesn't have to win. I can live. I can thrive.

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Please."

As our lips finally meet.

A warmth that has nothing to do with his quirk spreads down my body. My hands pull him closer by his hair, and I feel him smiling as the kiss deepens. I sigh as I taste his toothpaste, mixing with my tea. His hands clasp me so close, arms winding round my waist. I'm lifted an inch from the ground, my arms around his neck, fingers messing up his hair. My jumper slides up, his hands moving along my body slightly. But no higher than the bottom of my ribs. Still timid. I'm glad, because right now even that is driving me mad. His fingers grazing my skin, holding tighter, warm palm and colder one flush against my back, seemingly unbothered by the patchwork effect of my scars. His touch moves like someone admiring the beauty of a tapestry, each caress and squeeze making those scars feel a little more faded. Everything fizzes like I have pins and needles. My heart starts to thunder, my mind having finally gone blank for a few seconds. Blissful. I only know the caress of his tongue against mine, the warmth of his body pressed against me, and the touch of his hands against my skin. Perfect.

I lean back at last and laugh breathlessly. I feel drunk.

He's beaming, panting softly as he caresses my cheek. "Thank you."

"For what?" I laugh and lean into his hand.

"Giving me a chance."

This guy is ridiculous. "Then thank you, as well."

"For what?" He leans in again, nose brushing mine.

I grip his t-shirt. "For taking it."

It's so fucking cheesy, but I can't bring myself to be worried about that. This is nice. No, it's more than nice, it's good, it's great. It's amazing. I bite my lip and go onto my tip toes, eager for another kiss, to know that fizzing under my skin again, to blast the last of the nightmares away for a few more moments.

A mug clunks against the countertop.

…

Uh oh.

Me and Sho stare into each other's wide eyes for a second before the bored but harsh voice of my Dad rumbles into place and has us jumping apart.

"Have I ever told you about the stick I keep under my desk?"

"Dad don't be an arseho–"

"I upgraded it to a cattle prod…"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUN. I love a slow burn... can ya tell? Hehe! Thanks to everyone that has faved, followed and reviewed ^-^ I love responding to you folks, so be sure to check the Shoutouts below if you've reviewed! Makes my day every single damn time to know people are enjoying my daft stories. ^-^ thanks everyone! See ya next time!**

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**zikashigaku: **I'm glad to hear you enjoyed the press conference scene, it's been one I've looked forward to for a long time. And the Todoroki with Bakugo scene was soooo much fuuuun to do haha, so glad you enjoyed that as well. I'd been wanting to try out a Bakugo POV for a while, and it seemed like a good spot to try it out. Haha and yes, Alex is STARTINGt to accept how much she is loved, I like to think that shows some growth lol. I am so looking forward to Mirio, that's all I'll say haha. Thanks for taking the time to review again, really means the world to know someone's still really enjoying these chapters ^-^ plenty still to come, thanks again!


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello! Time for more Alex shenanigans!**

* * *

In the communal area the class all sit down for dinner. As a treat in the lead up to our exams, we're getting a takeout. Between training and specialised diets, it's a rare treat in the dorms. It's harder and harder to persuade Dad these days. He takes his to his room, apparently having a lot of paperwork to do–I think he just wants a beer to go with his curry. I sit with Sho and Bakugo, talking about our training and how their ultimate moves are developing. I join in when I can, but really there's not a lot to brag about. I'm making progress, but very very slowly. I can almost start to activate the surge myself now, but it's only the faintest of grasps. For now, I'm stuck relying on Shinsou–thankfully he seems to like helping me out.

Bakugo keeps smirking.

I prod him with my fork. "The fuck's the smirk about?"

He shrugs. I prod again.

He snorts. "I heard about you needing the mind control kid's help with your ultimate move."

I shrink back. "I uh… I just needed some help–"

"We don't all come to these things naturally." Sho says with a glare aimed at Bakugo.

He glares in return. "I know that you dumbass half-n-half. I was gonna _then _say I heard Alex puked. Wondered if you and Pink Cheeks were gonna start a club or somethin'."

A bread roll appeared, landing perfectly atop his head before rolling off. He shot Ura a look and she just stuck her tongue out. I'd already asked her advice on the subject of nausea, and thankfully she'd been a goldmine for help. No more puking for me. Hopefully. But Bakugo doesn't need to know that.

I tilt my head. "Funnily enough no, can you imagine the smell if we started gathering numbers?"

He snorts into his meal. "Should've figured you'd be a sass-mouth about it. Did ya make progress though?"

"I did actually… I suppose… yeah." I grin and then both lean in. I'm tempted to say nothing, to let them simply continue discussing their own wonders. But they look interested. I fiddle with my hair. "It's a controlled use of my power surge."

Sho blinks. "Offensive or defensive?"

"Offensive for now."

He nods. "That sounds pretty powerful."

Bakugo nods. "Did ya break shit?"

"I've uh… Totally wiped out the training area obstacles and cracked the building's walls so far. Dad had to get Cementos to fix it a couple times now." I bite my lip and Sho nudges me, eyes bright with pride. I nudge him back. "I have a long way to go."

Bakugo continues with his meal. "You've been doing it later so no one's in the way, right?"

"Yeah, until I can aim it."

"Makes sense, but gonna have to see it in action soon. Sounds kick-ass." Bakugo looks to Sho. "What about you Half-n-half? So far you've just been annoyingly vague as usual."

Bakugo is being oddly sociable, but I'm not about to discourage it–his mother's plea ringing in my mind during these moments, glad to see the normal side becoming warmer, even if the other side occasionally got extra cold. I can't push him though. We have to tread carefully.

Sho shrugs. "It's coming along. My main aim is to use both sides at once. Just… trying to find the right balance. It's causing more strain than I'd have expected, my stamina needs to be a lot more developed. My Father keeps texting me about coming to training, to check on progress."

I frown. "Surely he can contact my Dad about that?"

"He doesn't trust Eraserhead to be forthcoming."

I raise my brows. "Next time he calls, put me on the fucking phone. He'll find out the definition of _forthcoming_."

Bakugo throws his head back laughing. "Let her loose on your crazy old man. That'd be a fucking great fight to watch. Alex'd demolish him."

"No doubt." Sho smirks and the two boys chuckle. "I'm ignoring him for now anyway. He's just stirring trouble. Sticking his nose in where it's not wanted." His voice changes at the end.

The subject of Endeavour isn't one I ever really push on, and certainly don't bring up. Why would I? All the man ever seemed to do was cause Sho pain. We're dating now, yeah. But we're still in the early days, and I can't even begin to understand the pain Sho was put through. Maybe one day. But the idea of Endeavour actively causing problems and then Sho not speaking to me about it was horrible, like he's hiding it from me.

I nudge him again and his eyes fixate on his fork pushing noodles around.

He glances at me and then at Bakugo. "Let's say you were right, Bakugo."

Bakugo lowers his fork. "You're fuckin' serious?"

I'm not sure at what point it was that these two grew closer, and I'm glad to see them get along, but half the conversation happening over my head is growing tiresome. I wave my fork in between them and they jolt. Yes. I still fucking exist.

I look between them. "Explain?"

Sho sighs and leans closer, avoiding anyone else but Bakugo and I hearing. "My Father's found out about us dating. He's not exactly pleased."

"So because you're his masterpiece you can't have a girlfriend?"

Sho shares an unsure look with Bakugo, but the blonde just nods to me. "C'mon man, she can handle it. She might wanna go punch your Dad in the dick, but who doesn't wanna see that?"

"Me." Sho groans, looking at me with pleading. "Promise you won't rush off? I'd enjoy the show but he'd just use it to mess with you."

I roll my eyes. "If you tell me now, sure, if you stall any further I'll just go ask him myself."

Bakugo chuckles.

Sho puts his fork down. "He objects because… Well he saw the news and asked around. He objects because you can't have children."

Oh. _Oh._

No wonder Sho felt a bit awkward telling me. I look at Bakugo, but he's keeping his face as neutral as possible. It's tempting to grab my coat, google Endeavour and go kick his flaming arse in public where all the cameras could catch it firsthand, but I stay put. I clasp my hands on top of the table. I take a long breath for ten seconds, and then out for another ten. The other two watch me closely, both leaning away slightly when I grin.

"Would you look at that?" I check around myself, down my top, then under the table. They watch with raised brows. I shrug. "I can't seem to find a single fuck to give."

Bakugo barks into fresh laughter and Sho laughs behind his hand, shaking his head. Sure I could be upset that the father of my boyfriend disapproves of me simply because I can't reproduce, but it's not like it's something I can change. And it doesn't seem to bother Sho. If that changes, we'd deal with it. But that was for us to talk about. I couldn't care less what Endeavour thought about the colour of the sky, let alone my reproductive system or relationship with Sho.

Sidenote: as soon as Sho had put his arm around me, the usual squeaks and giggles sprung up. Mina still couldn't contain herself, and Ura occasionally needed a second to calm down as well. Tsu usually just chuckled and Momo would tut at the others, trying to shush them. When I first told the girls they all went bananas, demanding details and minute discussion. It was very weird. All except Jiro who had given me a thumbs up and stayed chill. I clung to her a little, I will admit. Toru clapped loudly for a very long time. As for the boy reactions, I'm less sure. They'll find out I guess? It's not like I feel like throwing a parade here...

All right. Carrying on...

Sho smooths back his hair. "Should have known you wouldn't care. Didn't want to assume though."

I kiss his cheek. "Your concern is very appreciated." I then tilt my head. "So, have you not had that conversation with the old man? That you don't want sprogs?"

"He knows, he just doesn't believe me." Sho puts his arm around me, holding me close, eyes searching mine. "You're really not upset?"

"I'm not surprised. He's an ass with a hard-on for legacies. One day, I'll gladly shove his bullshit back up his wrinkled nose." I smile and tap the end of his nose. "But otherwise, I'm good. Not like I can change anything about it, nor do I want to."

Bakugo yawns. "No freak out at all, damn. You've changed."

"We can't all be Lord Explosion Murder."

"That was a legit as fuck name, and you know it." He throws a piece of onion at me, and I fling it back with my power. It slaps into the centre of his forehead. "Your power's so annoying."

"'Practical is the word you're looking for." I wink.

Sure, it sucks that Endeavour has issues with me, but it isn't like I need to worry. Sho doesn't care about his father's opinion. The only opinion I really need to worry about is his mother's. Otherwise, I'm good. Plus, I don't know how long we'll be together. I care about Sho a lot, we get on really well, and so far things are great; but I'm not fucking looking at wedding dresses, am I? We're still kids. Who knows what lies ahead.

The steady footfalls of Dad can be heard coming down the stairs. Sho kisses my cheek and removes his arm from round me. He isn't afraid of Dad, but doesn't wanna rub it in his face either. I appreciate it. Though really, I should talk to Dad about me and Sho. I have no clue what his actual standing on me dating is. It's not exactly come up before, and the night he caught us kissing he was more concerned with sassing me than scolding.

Dad clears his throat when he reaches the table. "Alex, you nearly done eating?"

"Sure, needing me for something?" I note the serious look on his face.

He nods and gestures back up the stairs. Oh dear. I get up to clear my stuff, but Sho just shoos me away. He'll sort it.

I fall into step with Dad on the stairs. "You okay? Paperwork kicking your arse?"

"I've just got some news. Needed to speak about it sooner rather than later."

I slow. "Uh… Ok that sounds bad."

"C'mon kid you don't wanna have this talk on the stairs." He waits and then opens his door, holding it open for me. I am dragging my feet, but he's as patient as ever.

I head inside. "Okay, spill."

"I've had word from All Might." He starts, pursing his lips afterwards and clearing his throat. "He was visiting All for One."

I stumble back against his desk but manage to find my feet again. "Oh… Right. C-Carry on."

"Apparently the bastard is refusing to speak, until he's seen you."

Dad didn't want me in front of others, and this is why. The walls feel like they're looming, leaning in for the gossip. I swallow hard and try to speak, but I struggle to pull a breath in. Dad ushers me to his balcony, the fresh night air. He sits me down and takes my hand in my lap, knelt in front of me, eyes attentive and patient. He always looks adorable with his hair tied back.

"Breathe, kid. He's not here. He's still locked away."

"Mm. Of course."

"I'm just passing on the message, and obviously All Might is not applying any pressure either." He squeezes my hands. "No one is."

That's cute. But I doubt it's correct.

I snort. "Sure…"

"I mean it."

"So the police aren't being held back this very second?"

My throat thickens. All for One won't say anything until he's seen me, until he's talked to me. Without that, the police can get no further, they can't get anymore work done. I have to talk to that animal in order for them to be able to even start. Dammit. This isn't fair. I didn't wanna look into those flesh covered eyes again, that breathing mask. That voice. I'll be right back in that rubble, my power crushing me as he hungers to rip it out of my body. The base of my spine hurts at the very idea. I swallow hard and cling to Dads' hands. I'm safe. I'm here with Dad and my friends. We're safe. I'm not about to turn round and find that faceless bastard watching me, laughing at me. I breathe slower, glad of the fresh air. I wait until my breathing isn't interrupted by almost-sobs. Then I manage to open my eyes again, glad to have avoided tears this time.

Dad smiles softly. "I can tell them you refuse. That _is _an option, Alex."

"Right." I stare at our hands, his knuckles paling at my tone.

He waits till I look at him, his expression verging on angry. "You don't have to do anything you're not all right with."

I clamber into his lap, hugging tight. "Give me some time to think about it?"

"Of course." He runs his hands up and down my back.

I sniff. "I'm not refusing. I'm…"

"Reeling? Thinking? Freaking the fuck out?"

I chuckle with him and nod, glad of the safety I can find in his arms. "Yeah, let's call it that."

"Sorry I had to even ask."

I shake my head, not letting go. "I'm glad you told me. Let's me know you can still trust my nerve."

His head nudges mine. "Never doubted it."

For a few moments he's just holding me, and I feel my nerves slowly calm.

I nuzzle his neck. "Want something to laugh about, old man?"

"Could do with it I think." He hums, rocking slightly.

"Endeavour doesn't approve of me dating Sho."

Dad gasps, leaning back to put the back of his hand to his forehead. "Oh dear. Whatever will we do? If that's the case then hold everything, I forbid you being together. How dare you displease that sack of pious shit?"

I hide in the crook of his neck and laugh despite how my eyes are itching. I knew Dad hated Endeavour–neither of them liked the press, but knowing how Endeavour treated his kids crossed a line for Shouta that wouldn't be easily uncrossed. My Dad is a cold guy sometimes, but he will protect kids no matter what. On another note, it's good to hear he doesn't agree with the disapproving of my relationship aspect.

But of course, Dad is wise to my cunning plan.

He squeezes me in the hug. "Is this your side-step way of finding out my thoughts on you two being together, as well?"

I shrug.

He tickles me until he can see my face again. He pushes my hair back and raises a brow. "You happy with the weird kid?"

I nod.

"He treating you well? No weird controlling crap?"

I blink. "Huh?"

Dad shrugs. "He's hardly been given a great upbringing. Just checking."

That was fair enough, I guess. "All good. If anything he's way too kind."

"Your definition of that is likely skewed." He leans back against the wall and looks through the railing. The lights of the city are winking into view as dusk turns to night. A smirk appears. "If you're happy, then I'm happy. Plus the kid relies way too much on his quirk. I could erase it and kick his ass."

I scoff. "I can kick his arse myself, thanks very much."

"That's my girl." Then he purses his lips and tilts his head, dark hair falling in front of his eyes slightly. "Do you know why Endeavour's being a bitch about it?"

"Can you guess?"

"Well… You're not one to be told what to do. But considering his weird obsession with legacy, it's only logical to assume it's to do with the aftermath of your injuries."

"Cupboard's bare." I wink and there's a flicker of a smirk, but it's held back by that spark of concern. He knows I was sure and he wouldn't doubt that, but he's still my Dad. He still worries. It took awhile for him to adapt to parenthood, but he really is a great Dad.

He rolls his eyes. "Could the idiot be any more predictable?"

"Nope."

"If he comes calling I'll be sure to send him right to your door. Though, can I ask a favour when that confrontation takes place?"

"Name it."

"Film it."

I'm not sure, due to the rather taxing first part of the year that had passed by, but I'm fairly confident that I'd never hugged Dad tighter. Along with that, having finally talked to him about my situation with Sho, I realise that I'm not entirely sure I've ever seen Dad date. I tug on his hair lightly till he peers down at me, brow raised.

I poke his cheek. "You a monk or something?"

He blinks, taking a couple seconds before the penny drops. "Ah."

"Yeah, I've never even seen you flirt… I don't think."

"I um… well… no. Not a monk."

I raise a brow, waiting.

He rolls his eyes. "Never anything beyond the odd hook-up, all right?"

I sit up, holding his shoulders and tutting. "Dad, are you a fuckboy?"

He cringes. "Okay, parenting foot is coming down. _Never _use that term in front of me again. It's forbidden, not happening, not okay."

I hold back the laughter as much as I can, but he's blushing. "Shouta, c'mon! You gotta spill now. I'm not gonna stop asking."

He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Nothing long term, and not with total strangers, a kind of… friends with benefits situation. Clear enough?"

"No! Who the hell with and how did you sneak them past me?"

He thunks his head back against the screen door. "Look kid in all seriousness… the long term stuff just doesn't feel right for me."

"Never?"

He puts his hands over his face. "Why is this suddenly so interesting?"

I shrug. "Because I just realised I don't know this about you… And I guess I wanna know that when my sorry arse is out of your way… you won't be alone."

Yes initially I might have been being a little cruel, teasing my poor helpless father over his dating habits, but it's beyond that. It's banter, it's a proper conversation between us–it's a moment I might not have gotten to have if I'd given in that night at Kamino, if I'd let myself give in and die. I wanna know him. And yes, I want to know that he would be okay if something _did _finally break my lucky streak. If I wasn't scraped off the ground and put back together by Recovery Girl.

He peeks from behind his hands. His eyes narrow. "You're not in my way."

I hang my head. "_So _not my point, Dad."

"But it is mine." He taps my chin and then the end of my nose when I look up. "I didn't sneak anyone, I just never brought them back to the apartment. Hizashi and Nemuri babysat you, right?"

The pieces clicked. Ah. He wasn't always on patrol I guess. It wasn't what they said either, I assumed. So not even a lie was needed. These adults and their sneaky ways.

"So… no one long term?"

He raises a brow. "Why, you suddenly wanting a Mum as well? Greedy brat."

I roll my eyes and flick his forehead. "I mean–"

"I'm happy kid, isn't that enough?"

I frown and peer, waiting to see a flicker of a lie, a mask, a facade. But it's not there. I blink. Maybe it was like me not wanting kids, he didn't want anything longer than a couple dates.

"Can I ask why not long term?"

He draws a deep breath and puffs out his cheeks. "I am an unsociable bastard."

I open my mouth to argue, but then slowly close it. He had a point. I guess me sticking around as his kid was a little different because we were so alike. And Nemuri and Hizashi only came over occasionally. He liked his own space. His own bubble.

He shrugs. "That might change one day, who knows. Might meet the right person and wanna never let go. But for now? Not my thing. I have plenty to be getting on with being a teacher, a Pro Hero and your Dad. Sound okay for the time being, Nosy?"

I look down and pick at a loose thread on his jumper. "You promise it wasn't because of me?"

"I promise, kid. I was well aware you could handle me being in a relationship with someone. You're a good kid, very low maintenance when you're not getting yourself into perilous situations." He tucks my hair back. "If something ever gets serious you'll be the first person I tell. Promise."

I grin and throw my arms round his neck. "Good! Someone has to warn the poor bugger about your bad habits, whomever they may be."

We laugh together, and I linger for a few more minutes, moving onto chatting about coursework and training ideas. It sounds like the training with Shinsou is going great for him as well. After that, I leave him to his beer and head downstairs to see if Sho and Bakugo had hung around. Or at least Sho, I'm not sure why I thought of Bakugo. Then again, Kirishima had headed home for the weekend to see his parents prior to the exams, so Bakugo was down his usual partner in crime. Plus, having him around was good fun.

Midoryia gives a wave as he heads out on a jog with Iida. I return it and go towards the kitchen, rather glad to see both Sho and Bakugo exactly where I'd left them. They're talking about something intensely, so I just set the kettle on to boil. Their chairs squeak against the flooring. I lean against the counter; psyching myself up for their questions.

Sho's eyes rake over me. "What did your Dad want?"

Bakugo grins. "You being ordered to split with the half-n-half after all?"

I shake my head and clasp my hands, sobering the room. Dad didn't say it was a secret, and really, I need to talk it out with someone. Sho is my boyfriend, so he's in for sure. Plus he knows how much of a mess I've been lately. And Bakugo has firsthand experience with All for One. He'll get it better than anyone else. Except maybe All Might, but for one thing I still can't stomach talking to him, and above that he'd be stuck behind a screen of father-esq concern. His words would only hold so much weight. Still, I should talk to him. I know I should. This guilt needs to be dealt with.

But in that moment, I have Sho and Bakugo to help.

"Dad's fine with us being together, but as I said to him, any funny business and I can kick your arse if need be." I smile at Sho and he nods, blushing a little. He's thrilled to know Dad approves. I clear my throat. "As for why he wanted to talk… It uh… All Might phoned, he had some news aboutAll for One."

Bakugo flinches, receding a step before clearing his throat and approaching again. I knew the feeling that ran down his spine at the mentioning of the name, the cold sensation that seemed to ripple like the bastard's laughter. Sho glances to the blonde before training his eyes back on me. I contain the shivering. Even the name tastes disgusting.

"Apparently, he's refusing to speak to the police or All Might until… Until I go speak to him."

"You?" They say in unison.

I nod.

Sho frowns. "But… Why?"

"Don't think he w-was that forthcoming."

"What did you say to your Father?"

"I said I had to think, which of course he was fine with. He's not gonna let anyone pressure me." I can't help but half laugh.

Even now, I can imagine the police pacing their offices. Someone will want to come find me, persuade me, only being held back by All Might, or maybe his friend who worked on the force. They would likely be resenting the fact this information was being held up by a silly child. A victim still afraid. I grip the counter. I'm holding them all back.

Both Bakugo and Sho look lost, having no idea why I laughed.

I swallow hard. "Every second I dither, the police are waiting on information."

"Fuck that." Bakugo snarls, coming over to the counter. "You know that friend of All Might's will keep them shut up."

"Not really the point." I smile and he falters. "I'm holding them back by h-hesitating."

Sho shakes his head. "You're allowed to hesitate, you're allowed to refuse. The man tore you apart. You have no reason to–"

"There's plenty of reason to agree." I suck in a shaken breath, the shivering getting harder to hide. "I could help them unwind his web. I c-could persuade him to help them figure out the open cases they think h-he's attached to."

Bakugo looks to the floor. "Can you though?"

At first I think he's suggesting I'm too weak, but then I see the faint blush on his cheeks. No. Bakugo's not judging me. He wants to know if I can, because he knows he can't. Maybe. I'm only able to guess. All I know is that Bakugo doesn't suit sounding that small.

I scrape my hair back. "I have no fucking idea."

Bakugo shakes his head. "He could say all kinds of messed up shit to you, Alex. You… You still have nightmares, right?"

"Probably always will." I nod and he crosses his arms, though in a way I think he's just hugging himself. No Bakugo, you're not alone. "You?"

He grits his teeth. "Hard not to. Never really felt powerless till then. Strapped to a fucking chair, waiting for them to brainwash me or kill me. Then he…" He runs his hand over his mouth, swallowing hard. The bitter taste of the black ooze that transported us from Shigaraki's base to All for One's is immediately on my tongue. "He was right there, sneering and monologuing. Like every other villain but… Somehow worse. Like he _knew _he would win. He _knew _we weren't strong enough to do a damn thing."

"But we did." I whisper, reaching and taking his hand tightly, ignoring how he tried to retreat. His lips curl into a grimace. He wants to refuse it, he wants to stay nice and snug in that pity pit he's built himself–hating himself more and more . I hadn't even realised. How selfish of me.

Sho approaches. "Alex's right. Like I've said to you a dozen times already Bakugo. You both fought back, you refused his tormenting. You _survived_."

Bakugo grinds his teeth. "Doesn't feel like that."

Sho raises a brow. "And you wonder why they call you stubborn?"

I watch in amazement as Bakugo's glare melts into a smirk.

Sho stands on the other side of me, shaking his head. "You're not alone, Bakugo. You never were."

"Never should've told you a damn thing." Bakugo scoffs and squeezes my hand. "Your boyfriend's a nosy shit."

I run my thumb along the back of Bakugo's hand, glad to feel a little tension leave. "Yeah. Though I'm curious as to when this bonding session took place. You two weren't nearly this friendly before." I look between them, and as Bakugo retrieves his hand, he goes to the island and hops to sit there, swinging his legs. Neither of them speak. A solid minute passes. I throw my hands up. "Spit it out, somebody. Telekinesis, not Telepathic."

How fucking handy would that be though?!

Sho replies, barely above a whisper. "When you were recovering from All for One's attacks..." He swallows hard. "It was during your two weeks under sedation. Bakugo came in a few minutes after your Dad had left to get food. We were still taking it in turns at that point. Eventually they just let us eat in your room but uh… y-yeah. I was in there on my own and… And–"

"And I found him falling to fuckin' pieces." Bakugo answers, without a lick of malice. "The cold prick did his best to cover it, but I knew how much he cared about you. He wouldn't shut up about saving you to the others apparently, Kirishima said it was every second thing that came out his mouth when they went lookin' for us."

I lean against Sho, and he puts an arm round me, a little warm as he grows flustered.

Bakugo continues. "We talked a few times. That time, and the next was when the docs had been getting less certain about your recovery. Somethin' about seizures complicating matters. I only got bits and pieces out of him that time, and it explained the way Mr Aizawa had left, looking ready to punch someone straight through the heart."

"They kept talking like you weren't going to wake up." Sho held me tighter. "Bakugo was kind enough to stay and talk me out of my panic each time."

I smile at the secretly kind shithead. "How'd you manage that?"

"Told the prick to breathe and remember who the hell he was talking about. You grew up on the streets, you _came _to school with loads of scars, you turned up a veteran of shit already. You're a survivor. We all saw that at the USJ for ourselves."

I'm touched. I can't deny that. Sure, me and Bakugo had been getting on pretty well, so much so that I would tentatively call him my friend. Only hesitating due to his potential violent refusal. But now? I feel that word settle in my chest. Friend. My face is bright pink in all likeliness and I raise my foot to nudge Bakugos.

He smirks. "Then I pointed out that there was no way you were gonna check out before getting to bone this guy."

I balk.

Bakugo and Sho laugh together as I wish the floor would swallow me whole.

Bakugo claps his hands. "Lady boner for days."

"You bastards." I groan, hiding my face in my hands. "I'm so _very_ fucking glad you got friendly now."

"Hey now, it calmed him down. Don't go pretending to be a prude now." Bakugo leans back, propped up on his elbows. "From then on… Well we kinda helped each other. Like I said to you once you woke up, the others tried but none of them really got it. At least Half-n-half understood the worry over you."

I blink. "You were worried about me, Bakugo?"

He shrugs. "You're a strong ally, and a decent laugh."

"Careful Bakugo, you might accidentally pay me a compliment."

"Don't push your luck."

"Wouldn't dream of it." I lean against Sho more and he kisses my head. I sigh and lay my head on his chest. Whilst glad of the lighter reprieve to the conversation, I still need their advice. "So… All joking aside. What do you two think I should do about this prison visit? Just curious."

Sho puts his chin on top of my head. "Part of me worries it'll make your dreams worse, another part wonders if it might help stop them. Closure and that kind of thing… so… Really I think you should do whatever it is you think will help you move on more."

"Bakugo?" I peer at him and note how he watches the ceiling fan.

He takes a deep breath. "Kinda the same as Half-n-half. On one hand, you could go and verbally hand the Shithead's ass to him, on the other… It could seriously mess with your head."

Verbally hand his ass to him. Verbally.

I look down and my mind ticks loudly; it doesn't have to only be verbal. The prison has All for One contained. Powerless. Right? How else would he still be in prison, like a sitting duck. He's totally vulnerable. It didn't have to only be verbal. I still have my power, I have the means to kill him right here, in my mind.

I could do it. I could kill All for One. A quick squeeze and his heart would rupture. Or a tug and his spinal column detaches from his brain. So many choices.

I don't realise I'm holding my breath until Sho gives me a little shake. Bakugo's right there as well, hand on my shoulder, shaking as well. I must have zoned out completely.

I open my mouth to explain, but the words stall. They won't approve. Would they? I don't know. The room feels like it's spinning, the ache in my heart connected to my fear is throbbing. I'm terrified. Partly because it would be me purposefully killing someone. But mainly because I'm okay with that. If it's All for One, where's the harm? He deserves to die.

Bakugo looks to Sho. "She still with us?"

"I think she's coming back round, yeah. Alex?"

I lick my lips, them suddenly feeling dry. "What i-if it wasn't verbal?"

"Huh?" Sho tries to turn me so he can see my face, but I don't budge.

Bakugo leans closer. "What you planning on doing? Interpretive dance to show him how pissed off you are?"

I nod to the carton of food still on the counter and they turn. The foil cracks, it groans under the pressure and then succumbs to my power, becoming a tiny ball of foil. It rolls on the island in the newfound silence.

I repeat. "What if it isn't a _verbal_ attack?"

They're both staring at me. Eyes wide, mouths slightly ajar. Perfect mirrors of each other. But I can't see if it's in just shock or disapproval.

"You'd never be able to be a hero." Bakguo says, brows lifted as though confused about his own words. I'm glad, because I know I'm lost. "They'll throw you in prison for that shit, Alex. You… You can't do that."

I expected that from Sho. Not Bakugo.

He grits his teeth. "Don't let them win like that. Don't be stupid."

I flinch, and then feel cold as I see Sho nodding, he joins in. "Bakugo's right, Alex. You can't let All for One get to you like that. It could even be what he has planned. It would create a domino effect and–"

I shrug away from them both. "I could _stop _him."

"The police have–"

"Only delayed the inevitable." I shake my head and keep backing up towards the glass doors as they approach. "He's gonna get out, you know he is. It's only a matter of time."

Bakugo glares. "Then we'll fight him again. We can beat him on the field, Alex."

"O-Or I avoid all that carnage with one little use of my quirk. It would be so easy. With him contained, I might be able to focus enough for it. At Kamino I was so scattered, I couldn't even _start _to think like that. But now? Now I can."

They both shake their heads.

Bakugo runs a hand through his hair. "C'mon Alex, if _I'm _saying it's not like a hero, that's gotta mean something, right? That's not how we do things."

I back up all the way to the glass doors that lead to the garden. They're cold. I want to smash right through and run into the darkness, but my legs won't carry me. They're already quaking. The base of my spine twinges, reminding me of my damn weakness. I slide down and sit on the floor, hugging my knees to my chest. It would be so simple. Surely it was worthwhile. No, I might not be able to be a hero. But I could save so many lives. Right? I put my head against my knees. Shit. It's the right choice isn't it? Then why is my heart already aching? Because I know it's wrong. Morally. My nails dig into my arms and I feel a scream burn at the base of my throat; nothing makes sense any more. Why did that shithead get to keep on living when he had destroyed so many lives?

They kneel in front of me. But they stay quiet. They know a lecture won't work–I'm too stubborn for that kind of tactic. They're both panicking. I wonder if they're considering going to get my Dad. Probably. I wouldn't blame them. I sound insane. Killing. Murder. I was talking like a villain. Tsu would be disgusted. The darkness Dad warned me about, the temptation to abandon the system and take it all upon ourselves. It's so potent.

_It could even be what he has planned. _

Sho's right. I recall All for One's words from the field when he spoke of Shigaraki like a son, like a protege to carry on his work once he had fallen. Maybe that _was _the point. Set up Shigaraki's new rule as the big bad with me as the spark for the new age. Drag me to the darkness with Shigaraki waiting to welcome me, arms open, dry lips spread in that sickening grin. Fuck. Dabi too. He'd smirk, hold me close, make it all feel okay. Like I did the right thing. He'd whisper justification and suggest the next move, turning me into some kind of puppet. No. It's not right, it's not the way.

My mind calms. My mind clears. My heart slows.

I can't. By doing this, I'd have been playing right into their clasping hands.

"Fuck."

Two hands land on my shoulders, neither holding tightly, just laying their touch there to remind me that I'm not alone. Dammit, I was so close. The darkness had been right there, waiting for me. So close to falling, to failing.

I peer at them through my hair and give a meek nod. I know they're right. I'm a damn fool. I'll just go talk to him, I'll play my part and get the police their way in. I'd talk to All for One after the License exam.

I grit my teeth. "I hate him so much."

Bakugo nods. "We all do. He'll get justice one way or the other. But don't go letting the bastard destroy you as well, yeah?"

"Y-Yeah." I sniff. "Sorry. You're b-both right."

Sho smiles. "We know."

"S-Smug gits."

"Yeah but ya love it."

* * *

**DAY OF LICENCE EXAM**

The arena looks a lot like the sports festival set-up, but Dad assures me this isn't televised. This is strictly for testing students. The media have no place here and I'm so bloody glad. Over the weekend I've been cleared for taking part today by both Recovery Girl, and the counsellors–but I dunno that they took cameras into account. Watchful eyes. Staring. Flashing lights. I could handle the media, but when trying to focus on an exam, those whispering lips were the last thing I needed to be thinking about. And of course I kept my slight deviation into 'maybe I can just kill the guy' mentality under wraps… No point waving that around.

As we get off the bus, I stick close to Sho. I'd like to be nearer Dad, but he has a job as a teacher to be doing. I can't cling. I don't even cling to Sho, but I am edging closer as other schools come and go near us. Ok maybe clinging a little? Fuck it. A couple schools pass by, knowing my friends from the festival or me from the recent shebacle. They would all know our quirks. We know nothing about them. That can't be good.

Then comes the intense dude. I've never seen someone so maniacally happy. I don't know whether to be freaked out or suspicious. Either way, he needs to fucking calm down, no need to bow yourself into the pavement. Then Dad explains, and I can't help but glance at Sho. The intense guy scored better than Sho? That sounds strange. Like, not possible, strange. But these days, Sho's pride is far less easily damaged. He shrugs and takes my hand as we head inside.

Then I hear it. The shrill squeal of a woman.

I pause and look back, seeing a woman dashing over to Dad, waving her arms. I squeeze Sho's hand and step closer, intrigued. Is this his friend with benefits? Maybe? She's throwing words like love and marriage around, but it might be only jokes. I know, since my existence was discovered, he's had a lot more female fans. Apparently, he got a lot hotter when he became a Dad. I don't get it. But this looks like a pro, so what gives? Weird. He's leaning away, seemingly entirely unimpressed–my friends with benefits theory pales and I am about to sneak off with the others when she's grabbed hold of my wrist and wrenched me over for a better look. Aw crap, now I'm under the microscope.

The woman beams. "Oh wow! No wonder she's adopted, she's a real looker!"

"Dad, who the fu–"

He shoves my shoulder and shakes his head. Though I see the smirk. "My daughter has to prepare for her exam, please let go of her."

"Oh you're no fun, you two! But hey, you're two peas in a pod all right!"

"Uhuh. Have fun Dad." I snort and run away before the woman can crack another joke and send him further into a bad mood. I can't run fast enough, his storm cloud thickens.

The lobby is huge, and quickly filling with wannabe heros. We're all changed into our costumes, and whilst it feels weird to be in such a public setting wearing them, I'm glad. It's like a suit of armour. I'm not me, I'm the hero me. Perhaps it makes little sense, but it definitely helps to calm my mind. Sho stays close, his hand either holding mine, or fingers interlaced.

As they go over the test rules though, he lets go and leans closer to my ear. "Once the exam starts, I think the class is best served splitting up. At least for me, I won't be able to defend or attack easily with everyone so close."

"Do what you feel is best for your test." I grin, and clasp his hand tightly for a second before letting go and looking back to the podium.

He leans in again. "You'll do amazing."

"As will you."

And then the madness began.

The roof opens and the arena is revealed. It's amazing. I attach my targets and immediately begin to focus on them, just like I do with my back. No ball would touch. Simple. I stay with Midoryia and the others, and a plan starts to form. Our tightly knit group is soon ambushed; a blizzard of balls soaring towards us from several of the other pro schools. Sounds about right. The other schools know what they're dealing with when it comes to UA.

Little do they realise, that can also lead to under-estimation.

All right. Let's play.

* * *

**Dun dun duuuun HERE COMES THE EXAAAM! Thanks to everyone who is reading, faving, following and of course leaving a review. I love responding to you guys when you do, it really does make my day to know how people are finding the story! Shoutouts below! ^-^ thanks again, see you soon!**

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**TheTardisIsTheFourthHallow:** Thanks so much for reviewing! Aizawa's special move has to be cat adoption, it's a hill I will die on lol. Haha I love that you thought it was Bakugo, that's hilarious. I do see what you mean, and they definitely have chemistry. Never say never I guess, but personally I found her more drawn to a friendship with Todoroki due to the fact he is calmer, and at first she's pretty annoyed by Bakugo and his anger issues. So now that Bakugo is a LITTLE more... reasonable? They can actually form a connection ^-^ friendship or otherwise! Hope that makes sense! But I do know what you mean, I kept flipping the coin in my mind. Thanks again!

**Zikashigaku: **Haha yes they FIIIINALLY kissed lol. I took my time, eh? Glad to hear the pay off worked for you though! Papa Shouta will always be protective of his Alex lol, no doubt. I'm glad you're enjoying the friendship between her and Bakugo, it's a lot of fun to write in all honesty. I love how they interact. And yeah! I wanted to really underline that Alex's power could be IMMENSE, but its gonna take a lot of work to get there! Never want these things to be too easy. I am looking forward to showing the exam stuff next time haha, I had a lot of fun playing with the concept-assume nothing, I often play a very long game with my set ups ;)


	24. Chapter 24

**Exam time! I have been looking forward to this for a while now haha, and I think you'll see why when it unfolds. Slightly longer chapter for you guys this week, what can I say, I'm eager to get things going again haha, and we are entering a muddy area of slight delays between canon events. That's all I'm saying haha. But to my mind the pacing of the canon timelines is a liiiiittle mental. But I digress, a longer chapter, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

To be perfectly honest, the first part of the licence exam passes in a blur. Between every other school verging on our class, and then the class being separated–I can barely remember anything beyond panicking, keeping my targets protected and taking out other students. It's all done very quickly. Is that good or bad overall? I dunno. I was focused, I took down my targets and got the job done. Looking back, I don't think I got angry, I don't think I felt that darkness creeping up on me again. I don't think. After the night in the kitchen with Sho and Bakugo, I can't deny I've felt like I met a new part of myself. The want to hurt, to kill, it was so tangible. But of course, it had also been aimed at the worst villain any of us had ever seen or heard of. These are just kids, my peers and potential colleagues in the future. I don't want to hurt anyone, but I guess sometimes it isn't about what we want, is it?

For now, as my targets shine blue for passing and I sink to my knees to catch my breath, I'll just consider the first part of the exam another box ticked. Completed. Done. Fuck I'm tired.

I just need a breather, that's all.

That's what I tell the kids near me, waving them off before moving myself towards the resting area. Keep going. You're fine. There's no stabbing pain in your back right now, you can handle this and keep going. Pressure builds on my back as I hold myself up with my quirk, being mindful to still use my legs and avoid suspicion. No doubt Dad is watching, and no way in hell do I wanna make him doubt me. I can do this. I can get through. I take a few deep breaths, hoping my hands will have stopped shaking by the time I get myself to the waiting area. Some of my class might already be there, I don't want them worrying. Or talking to Dad.

I head for the relaxation area and go straight for the food and coffee. I need something to get me back into gear; sugar and caffeine will help. Shame there's no painkillers here though. A chair is welcome, and I release my power so I can rest up on all levels. Whilst eating, I look around, noting Sho over at the side, sat on his own. I give a wave and he heads over, glancing around much like myself.

"Been here long?" I ask, offering him some pastry but he just shakes his head as his eyes continue to scan.

"No, seems like we both made good time." He kneels by me, eyes raking carefully. "How're you feeling?"

"Good." I nod and he narrows his eyes. I sigh. "A little stiff, that's all. Okay?"

"All right. You know your Father said to stop if–"

"I am getting through this exam, Sho." I lean over and kiss his cheek. "Don't go doubting me now."

"I'm not doubting you." He rolls his eyes, but can't help his smile. I know he can't help it, I am a devious wench when I want to be. "Y'see that guy over by the wall? The one with the big collar and his costume is kinda… I dunno, burnt red?"

I note the rather enthusiastic kid from when we got off the bus. The one who supposedly got a better score than Sho in the UA entrance exams and then split on the opportunity to attend. I nod, moving my gaze back to Sho. He's frowning. Like he's stuck on a bad maths problem or something.

I nudge his knee with my foot. "What's up? Did you clash on the field or something?"

"No, but since I got here, he keeps looking at me like…" Sho shrugs. "I dunno, like he hates me. I've no idea what I did. Can you think of anything from when we were outside?"

"Uh…"

"It would hardly be the first time I socially wronged someone without realising til far later." He sighs and looks down at the ground for a second. "But I can't think of a damn thing."

"Y'know, he could just be an arsehole?"

Sho blinks. "But he was weirdly friendly outside, wasn't he? Or am I reading that wrong?"

"No. You're not. But Vibration weirdo over there was oh-so-nice as well, then turned round and fucked us all up in the arena. Double crossing seems to be on the damn syllabus in some schools."

We're brought out of our theorising by Bakugo storming over, chomping down food and grumbling to himself. I have no idea what's gotten under his skin, but before I can ask, some kids from another school approach. The guy covered in hair… nope, the name isn't coming to me, is apologising to Bakugo for one of their classmates. I keep an eye on Bakugo, noting how utterly disinterested he seems. Either he's keeping a damn good mask in place, or he doesn't care as usual. Part of me hopes for the latter, the previous would mean I'm no further along with reading him.

The group start to move away, including the enthusiastic guy.

Sho stands. "Hey, you with the collar!" He calls out, stepping after him. I stay seated, knowing I can jump into action if need be, but needing to rest my back as much as I can for the time being. "Did I… offend you somehow?"

The guy stops and turns, a mad look in his eye like Sho had kicked him in the balls only moments beforehand, disbelieving the innocent question. I get ready to move. This guy looks nuts. Sho just waits, staying very still and I can practically hear his mind churning. He wants to understand. Gone are the days where he doesn't notice people unless they're useful, he sees them now, I think he feels it a lot more as well when someone is cold towards him. Maybe. I could be reading into it too much, but the fact this enthusiastic guy's demeanour has bothered Sho so much has me wondering if it's a good thing he'snoticing. It doesn't take much for Sho to overthink.

The guy growls. "Oh no. I'm _sorry_. Did I hurt your feelings?" He couldn't look at Sho with more disgust if he tried. I haul myself up, stepping closer to Sho as the guy continues. "Well the thing is, son of Endeavour, I just can't help but hate both of you."

Sho takes in a small gasp, most will have missed it, I feel it punch me in the gut. My words are stolen away. This is insane, the guy hasn't even taken note of Sho's name yet he's casting him aside due to being Endeavour's son? What the hell?

The guy takes a deep breath. "You've changed a little bit since the first time our paths crossed, but you definitely still have your Father's eyes."

Again Sho chokes in a breath, staying still as his eyes go that bit wider. His fists clench.

The hair guy looks back. "Something wrong, Yoarashi?"

The weirdo spins and grins wide. "Nope, not a thing, sir!" He walks off, like he hadn't just verbally slapped someone in the face. Is he demented or psycho? Or both?

"What an arse ho–"

"My father's eyes…" Sho barely whispers it, eyes looking far off.

I reach for his shoulder. "Sho I–"

The buzzer sounds. I close my mouth and try to focus, unable to not keep glancing at Sho.

The large screens flicker to life, showing us the rearranged arena. "Villains have performed a large scale terrorist attack spanning insert city name here, since most buildings collapsed there are many injured." The roof thunders open, the second part of the exam readying to start. "Due to heavily damaged roads, the first responders have unfortunately been delayed for the time being. Until emergency services arrive, the heroes in the area will lead the rescue effort. Your task is to save as many people as you can and help the injured. And with that…"

I draw a deep breath and ready myself for round two. I'll talk to Sho when I can. Now isn't the time for this, damn I hope that confrontation doesn't throw him too badly. We can do this Sho. We can pass this exam.

Another buzzer sounds. "Begin!"

* * *

So far my team has managed to get three victims to safety, and I'm helping Ura keep weight off another. I can control the objects whilst she makes them float. We're doing well, I think. My quirk's come in handy, but mainly I'm concentrating on helping the wounded with support. I'd shown my quirks finesse with the first test. Now I have to show I could adapt to other situations, to help civilians. To handle the pressure. I help an older lady walk whilst carrying a younger boy with a broken arm. I keep them calm and informed. At every new turn or twist I speak to my team, I keep us all linked. In all honesty I'm feeling pretty good about this part of the test. How everyone else is doing, I can't be sure. Sho had headed off with Tsu and a couple others towards the water area, their talents more suited to that terrain.

Would Sho manage to work with a team? It was one of his weaker areas. I'd just have to see him afterwards. We each had a test, and whatever the other did didn't help or hinder our work. Our dream. Our work. We could simply share the rewards. I smirk, I am quietly confident in my man.

My team approaches the victim bay and I help the boy get to a nurse. I then hand over his details so his parents can be found. The kid is a good actor, I'll give him that much credit; still annoying, whiny and using the fake blood way too excitedly, but a good actor.

I bid them good luck and make ready to head back into the field. There was still time to shine. Still time to maintain points and pass this exa–

A rumble sounds.

A crash follows.

Dust erupts on the far side of the arena.

No, no please not again. My heart is in my throat and my limbs fizz with the want to flee. No, the League can't have gained access to a facility again. This can't keep fucking happening. Not to me or the other students. Was it Shigaraki? Or Dabi? Had All for One already broken out like I feared, and come to collect as many quirks in one swoop as possible?

My eyes land on the dust scattered from the side of the arena being blown in. Shit. That's from the outside. If it's part of the test it's fucking convincing. But I'm not convinced it's only the test; and I refuse to be caught off guard again. No. Not this time you bastards. I am a hero in training and you will _not _make a victim of me.

"A villain–"

Power surges within me. The emotion isn't something I can rely on, but I'll use it when it's there. With every breath I feel the surge build in my body, billowing out like a huge shield, connecting me to the world around me. Training has been paying off. My spine aches, but I keep going. A few bruises is fine. Survival is key here. My body lifts into the air, no longer hearing the announcer as the surge broils within my body, aching to be released. But whilst my thoughts panic, I keep my quirk focused. This time, I will not fail to help. I am not a rookie, I am not without experience. Fuck you League of Villains. I'm not staying under your boot. At night when I close my eyes you're right there; Shigaraki decays my flesh whilst Dabi burns me to a crisp. All for One laughs in my face, the grinning girl steals my blood and the League all loom, taking a kick each or a slice of the knife. In my mind they can play their games. But here, in the real world, I can fight back. I can make a difference. I can make it worthwhile that Dad took a chance on me, that All Might fought to protect me, that Sho kept trying to reach me. It matters. I have the focus, I have a plan.

A bubble of force appears around the group of villains as they pour into the arena. How many there is, I can't be sure, beyond that focal point of entry. I can't even make out their faces, but they're kept in place, held down by my quirk. It's so tempting to take it further, to push that little bit and crush them, to pummel them into the ground. To listen to their screams the same way they listened to mine. But I won't give into that darkness. No, that isn't me, and that isn't how a hero works. It's so easy to recall the worry on Sho and Bakugo's faces–scared they were about to lose me to a vengeful side. No. I am a hero. Not a victim. I am a hero. Not a villain. Not a toy to be manipulated by a masked maniac. He wants chaos, I will drown him in order.

I look over my shoulder to my team, doing my best to keep the tears at bay. All for One won't take anyone else. He won't destroy another life. I keep Bakugo out of my head, I can't see those fearful eyes fighting the want to panic. I don't know where he is in the arena right now, but I can only imagine he feels as sickened as I do.

Fuck you All for One. Not today. Today we can win. As a team, as a unit.

I call out to my team. "Create a perimeter around the actors and be ready for any of the villains that manage to slip past my quirk. I'm holding them until the pros get there, I'm sure it'll be any second. If I lose focus or have to stop, I'll let you know. For now, g-get in position." My heart is thundering, my mind is running a mile a minute. The nightmares threaten to swamp me, I'm barely keeping it together, but dammit I don't even shiver. Not on the surface. The villains will _not _see me break. "Everything will be fine. Just get that perimeter in place in case I mess up, and ensure those civilians are all right. For now my power is holding. We can avoid another… i-incident..."

No one's moving.

They're all just staring.

My focus slips. An awkward silence follows my orders, they echo to nothing as they bounce over the disaster area and watching actors. I'm panting, my eyes immediately scanning the seats for Dad. What the hell's going on? Has a quirk got them frozen or something? Is this a vision? Shit am I already under some kind of–

"Gang Orca, are you or any of your associates injured?" The announcer's voice blares over the speakers and I flinch, maintaining my hold despite the familiar name. Wasn't Gang Orca a pro?

"Negative. We're subdued entirely, but no injuries have been caused."

"One moment."

Silence.

I finally find Dad in the stands, sitting there but now leaning forward. His head goes from me to where the judges are all huddled and talking. He turns to talk to the comedic hero he knew from school. But still no one speaks to me. Someone, please tell me what's happening. Sweat beads my brow. My breathing is getting thinner. Shit. This _was _part of the test? I fucked it up? I'd screwed myself over with a damn panic move hadn't I?

"Miss Aizawa, please release your power."

"I-It's part of the… the test?" I swallow, still not releasing. Is this a vision? Am I being tricked? My heart speeds up and my vision swims. What do I do? How the hell do I trust this?

"This is indeed part of the test. Please release the group and come into the lobby area of the arena. Your time in the test is over. Follow our instructions as quickly as you can without hurting yourself. Everyone else, please standby whilst we reset a few things."

I shiver.

I'm done. This is it. Not fit for duty, a nutcase who can't hold her nerve and is useless on the field due to past trauma. That's it. Finished. Every single person that ever tried to help me, hold me up, support me; I just cast it all in shit. Dammit. I let every single one of them down: Dad, All Might, Sho, Bakugo, Midoryia, Nem, Hizashi.

I lower to the ground. My quirk releases the pre-planned 'villains'. I see clearly now that Gang Orca stands, brushing himself and a few of his associates down. They gradually look my way. No one speaks. I bet they can't fathom someone being so stupid. Or maybe they're wondering how the hell I was ever cleared for field work again. What had the counselors been thinking?

The test made sense. Both rescue and dealing with a new threat. It was a good means of seeing how newbie heroes reacted to an ever-escalating situation. Shit. It was so obviously part of the test, right? I swallow and my feet hit the ground. No. No it wasn't obvious, not when you've already had two school-run scenarios fucked with. Not when you got kidnapped the last time villains suddenly appeared and you failed to act. I bite my lip, I'm not sure my explanation is going to help. All it does is underline my fears, my nerves. My shaken ability to do anything but panic.

I head for the lobby with my head hung low. I do my best to ignore every other hero in the arena. I can't stand to see their derision, I don't want to hear their snide remarks or snorted jokes. I'm a fool. Stupid. Useless. Finished.

Shit. I'm so sorry Dad, I failed.

The door to the lobby opens and I walk through, squinting into the poorly lit corridor and heading for the rectangle of light ahead. Judgement awaits. My steps echo and my breathing remains shaken. I wish the ground would just swallow me whole. Can I redo today, please? I'll take it all again, the strain, the back twinges, the worry over a test. I'll do anything. Please. Please don't make this be where I stop my journey. And for such a stupid reason.

"This way Miss Aizawa." The announcer calls in his half-asleep voice.

I pick up my pace, my quirk avoiding the wobble as my back twinges, doing my best to choke back the want to sob. I can handle this. I'm meant to be becoming a professional, so I'd take failure on the chin. I can try again next year. Maybe. If they let me and don't just throw me into a padded cell. Dad wouldn't let them do that though. Unless I'd gone and finally broken his faith.

The lobby is empty apart from four men in dark suits. One I recognise as the announcer, the others I've never seen. My skin prickles. Is this part of the villains plan? Get me alone and then pounce? I pause and take a deep breath. No. Stop being paranoid.

A moment later Dad appears from the seating area, with that comedic hero in tow. They stay back, and neither has an expression I can read. At least his isn't screaming in disappointment. Though I'm not sure how.

I bow to the announcer. "Hello sir, s-sorry about my interruption of the exam."

"Are we correct in deducing you thought the League of Villains had managed to infiltrate the facility, Miss?"

I nod and keep my head down. Don't let them see you cry.

"So you thought real villains were attacking, perhaps ones you had prior experience with or reason to seek vengeance upon?"

I swallow hard and nod again, hands curling into fists.

"Please straighten up Miss, you aren't in trouble. You acted admirably."

I jolt and look up. "W-What?"

He gives a sleepy smile. "Not only did you manage to subdue Gang Orca's company, you did so without injuring anyone. Including yourself. So clearly you weren't panicked on a quirk level, you were methodical and careful, just like a pro. Despite thinking they were a true threat. Along with that, you weren't simply playing the martyr. You gave a concise plan to your peers, and made a point of outlining that you should wait till the pros arrived. This shows strategy and a respect for the line of command."

"I… well I… you mean I–"

"We are most impressed."

"I-I didn't fail?" I waver and look to Dad, he's smirking. "B-But… But I–"

"We can understand why you might have been worried, but we have no reason to fail you. Not only did you act in a calm manner _despite _your recent traumas, you also learned from previous mistakes in such situations. You have shown immense restraint today, congratulations. You've passed." The announcer held out a hand and after a moment I shake. "Though we do also apologise for any pain this misunderstanding caused. It was not an intended scare tactic, I assure you."

"N-No… I…" I laugh and eventually remember to drop his hand. The tears flow freely. "Thank you. I-It's good to know I'm not useless."

"Far from it, Miss. Now then, feel free to join your father. We'll need to return to the arena to see out the rest of the test. Well done."

Dad comes alongside, and puts a hand on my shoulder. I'm shaking like a leaf. He squeezes. "Thank you, gentlemen. Your candor is appreciated."

"As is your daughter's skill."

They turn and leave. The lobby goes quiet and Dad pulls me close. I wrap my arms around his shoulders, thankfully he holds me up as my knees give way.

He chuckles into my ear. "That's my girl."

The Comedic Hero laughs loudly. "That's one helluva quirk you have there!"

"Th-Thanks." I sniff, setting back onto my own feet and following them through to the seating area. I hold onto Dad's arm as we go. He keeps glancing my way, clearly wondering about the clingy nature. I smile nervously. "I'm a bit shaken up, is this okay?"

"Not a problem with me, kid. C'mon, let's see if the rest of your class can act as 'admirably'."

I snort and continue to take deep breaths, glad to no longer feel my heart dancing along my tongue, feeling ready to leap to freedom. I didn't fail. I didn't fuck it all up. Safe to say I'm lost, but I can play catch up from the seating area.

We sit down and the exam continues, a few examiners still glancing my way on the stands. I just keep my eyes on the arena, ears burning as whispering continues. They'll refocus once things get going again. It's fine. I'm fine. I passed, and supposedly did the right thing. But I can't help feeling their stares, or trying to find Bakugo on the field. How was he? Had the villain appearance tricked him as well? I don't see any explosions, nor anyone being led off the field. I want to ask Dad if he had seen anything, but I also don't want to draw attention to my classmate. Bakugo seems to be dealing with things fine for now, no point throwing a spotlight on him, it'll be the last thing he wants.

The exercise continues. The safety station is being well protected and an effort is being made to keep the "villains" at a distance. So far it seems to be going well. Right until that Yoarashi guy gets in Sho's way, or possibly the other way around. Whilst glad to have my mind dragged away from darker areas, I can't say I'm enjoying this.

Oh dear...

I sink in my seat, partially hiding behind my hand as they continue to stumble around each other. For all his cool-headedness, Sho seems really annoyed by this guy. Then again, I guess having your Father's failings pinned onto your back _might_ be a little annoying. I know I'm biased, but Yoarashi is being a tool.

"This is not going to go well…" Dad sighs, making some notes. I lean over to peek, but they're quickly angled out of sight.

I pout. "C'mon Dad what's–"

"You know I can't go blabbing to you about every student, even if he's your boyfriend."

The comedic woman squeals. "Aw! Mini Eraser has a boyfriend!"

I raise a brow at her. "Mini Eraser?"

She snorts. "Oh boy, she even has the brow thing. Brilliant. Sorry kid, I can't help but tease your old man, we go way back."

I blink and look at Dad, his jaw clenched tight as he continues to study Sho's situation. I however, find myself a little distracted. Was this one of the women he avoided monk-hood with? My eyes narrow and he writes harder.

I lean closer to the woman. "How far back?"

"Further than he'd like to admit, I reckon." She snorts and winks and I break into a small bout of laughter. Busted. He totally hooked up with her at some point. Maybe only the once, but that definitely happened. "What's funny, kid?"

"Oh nothing, just reminded me of monks." I look back to the arena, not bothering to clarify as she tilts her head and grows confused.

Dad sighs. "Shush."

"Busted."

"I said shush, I'm trying to work."

"Sure thing, stud." I sit back and keep my back against the chair, small twinges still flaring every so often. Between the mad dash of the exam's first-half, and the subsequent use of a major surge and panic in the second part, my back is trembling.

Another of Sho's flame attacks is thrown aside by a gust of wind.

Oh dear.

I distract myself from the nipping pain by watching it unfold.

Sho and Yoarashi are totally pinned from Orca's sonar thingy attack, neither seeming able to move more than a few twitches. I wish I was down there to help, to get Sho on his feet, or at least keep Orca back from making another attack. But no, I'm here on the sidelines. Sure I'd passed, but now I'm just a bystander again. Dammit. But wait… What're they doing? Fire and wind combine, swirling into a tall tunnel of raging inferno. They're making the most of it, keeping the "villain" contained. I think that'll help their record, but not enough against the mistakes of earlier.

Shit… Has Sho failed? Seriously? Shoto Todoroki has failed an exam? It's not like he'll never have another chance, but he's not used to failing, so I'm not sure what to expect.

I sit forward, trying to see where everyone else is, when my back seizes and I grip the seat in front. Shit. That really hurt. I hold myself up a little earlier, but I hadn't expected this bad of a spasm. Dad is chatting to the funny hero woman, not noticing my rigid form. I try to sit back, but it's no use. I'm locked. Damn this stings. I take slow breaths, glad that the test is still going on at least. That buys me a little time. Come on spine, just calm down and loosen, just let me sit back and pretend to be tired. Please.

"Alex?" Dad's hand lands on my shoulder that tiny bit too heavily and I squeak as he shifts my position ever so slightly. The hand retracts. "Shit, did you bring any painkillers?"

I nod as my nails scrape against the seat, crackling against the plastic as I do my best to keep breathing. It feels like even my ribs are seizing up. My bag rustles and some pills are retrieved. But of course, I can barely suck in air, let alone swallow a pill.

The funny hero appears and puts her hands on the small of my back. "Totally locked up honey, can I try something that used to work for a pal of mine? Had a similar injury to yours, not quite so gung-ho but in the same vein."

"S-Sure." I whimper, willing to try anything at this point because any second the exam will end and my classmates might look up here to give a triumphant wave. I don't want them to see me like this. I'm meant to be better, recovered, past this nonsense.

Is it the ultimate move training? Could it be an after effect of that?

Pressure is applied and a small rubbing sensation, circles I think. Dad puts his hand on top of mine, but otherwise avoids drawing attention to us. Good thing he knows me so well. The muscles release. Holy shit. I flop back, quickly helped into a proper sitting position by the two of them. I gulp at the air and run my hand along my back, half expecting to feel exposed bone with the pain I felt slicing along my nerves.

"Here." Dad hands me the painkillers and I take them quickly, hoping my eyes would stop stinging. "You think it's just the strain from today?"

I nod. "It was my power surge earlier I think."

He didn't need to know about the weak feelings in the first section. It was probably just nerves. Nothing to worry about. Nothing.

* * *

The students gather in the main area for the results, most of our class passed (seriously, how did Mineta?), but I see neither Sho's name or Bakugo's on the screen. They both failed. With my painkillers having kicked in, I can manage to stand for this bit. I take Sho's hand, squeezing softly as the news sinks in. He draws in a deep breath and then squeezes my hand in return, looking to me with a small smile in place.

"It's not the end of the world. I… I fucked up by letting myself get distracted by that Yoarashi guy, and I'll learn from it."

I nod. "Of course you will, you're too brilliant to do anything else."

He gives a small huff of a laugh and looks down for a second, a tremor running through him. I'm so glad that he doesn't have to go home, we have the dorms now. The rage of Endeavour was hard to imagine. The shithead had no right, but that had never stopped him before.

"Todoroki!" Yoarashi yells, storming over and standing to attention.

I angle myself in front of Sho. "The fuck do you want you big fuc–"

Sho tugs me back. "Don't bite him."

"I won't unless he gives me damn reason." I grumble.

The guy stares for a long moment, long enough for me to know exactly where to pinch in order to make him drop like a sack of potatoes, covered in his own urine. But then he bows. Once again he smacks his head off the ground from doing it so hard and I find myself leaning away from the weirdly zealous display. This guy…

"I'm sorry!" He barks, still bent over. "It's my fault you didn't pass the licensing exam, my focus was too narrow-minded, forgive me."

Sho stares for a second, his eyes off to the side. There's something rumbling around in his mind, something I'll have to ask him about later. I refuse to let go of his hand though, wondering if this was about to lead to new walls going up. Or am I just being paranoid… again. It was a bad habit.

Sho takes a deep breath. "You're fine. I was the one who got us off to a bad start."

"But still…" Yoarashi chokes from the ground.

"And thanks to the things you said to me, I have a lot to think about."

Sho squeezes my hand again. Yeah, we'll talk when he's ready. After all, he's been amazing at letting me work through my stuff, the least I can do is the same for him. I'll be patient, and be there when he needs me, just like any other friend. I just so happen to have a couple extra means of cheering him up now–get your mind out of the gutter Alex.

The breakdowns of our results are passed out. I got eighty points, I assume points were deducted for abandoning what I was doing when the non-attack took place, and a couple wrong steps vocab wise before that. I'm still learning all right? A couple 'curses' might've slipped out. My bad. Iida gives me a knowing look and I stick out my tongue. A pass is a pass.

Bakugo looks ready to implode. Someone else I need to talk to… If I can. He looks ready to blow up the stadium, not chat with anyone.

"Anyway, moving forward." The announcer drones. "Those of you who passed may exercise the same authority as pro heroes, but only during emergency situations. In other words, fighting villains, saving the victims of criminal acts or accidents, you may act using your best judgement with no direct orders. Keep in mind that your every action from now on carries with it a deep responsibility towards bettering our society and that the world is watching."

I knew that was what we were aiming for, both at camp and now, but damn do his words just make it sink in. I am now on the path to being a full pro hero, I can save people without needing a pro nearby. I'll still want back-up and require it, but I _can_ act alone. Shit. That's kinda scary.

I haven't let go of Sho's hand yet, and I tighten my grip again. He moves closer, slipping an arm round my waist instead. He's not holding me up in a literal sense, but I'm damn glad to have a safety net around right now. My heart is going mad.

The announcer continues. "I'm sure you're aware that All Might, our greatest Hero, no longer has his incredible power. One of the reasons crime in this country has been so low is due to his presence, with that deterrent gone criminals are sure to become bolder and more widespread."

My heart aches. I still need to talk to All Might, to seek his advice about visiting All For One, to talk to him about my dark intentions. Or what they had been, before Sho and Bakugo pulled my head out of my arse. How can I face him? The Number One Hero, who I helped destroy and now potentially continue to fail to uphold? Fuck.

Sho speaks into my ear. "Is it your back? You're trembling."

"M'fine." I nod, keeping my eyes fixed on the announcer.

He sighs into more of his speech. "Expect the balance we currently have in our world to be destroyed and for things to change quickly, you young people will be the hope for our future. It's imperative that you become exemplary heroes, that your reputations grow to suppress crime as did his. Remember, the license you earnt today is provisional and you still have much to do, I would like for you to think of yourselves as fledglings, and be even more diligent in your studies."

Still so much to do, to learn, to make up for. I draw a deep breath and try to steady my heart. All right, I can face All Might. Even if it's only to see what he thinks about all this; me visiting All for One in a couple of days time, as well as me having had murderous thoughts. Will he be disgusted? Will he understand? I have no idea. How can I? Shit, I hope he doesn't hate me, or worse, feel disappointed. Can I handle a disappointed All Might? Fuck. Then there's the issue of discussing my ongoing guilt. How do I even bring the subject up? Can I? Should I? Shit.

"And as for those who fell short, and did not pass–"

The announcer pulls me out of my panic, and I focus.

"We don't have time for you to feel bitter about your loss. Instead, we offer you a chance to redeem yourselves. After you attend a three month-long special course and pass an individual test, we plan to issue provisional license to those of you who failed as well."

Sho holds me closer and I squeak in surprise. He can retake the test, he can still get a license this year. Oh shit this is amazing. My heart can't keep up with this toing and froing between panic, fear and joy. If nothing else, it gives Sho a concrete goal to aim for in the aftermath. No room for overthinking–or at least a little less room.

The announcer holds his hands up. "We're going to need as many good heroes on the streets as we can get. The first round was one to weed people out, but we would like to grow the selected hundred in that test as much as possible, that's why we watched you all until the end, so we could see for ourselves that you each have promise, that once your shortcomings are corrected, you have the potential to be as great as your fellow classmates. This special course will keep you busy as it will run concurrently with your normal studies."

That's a lot of work, but I know Sho will handle it. And I'll do anything and everything I can in order to help him. Bakugo too. Sho is smiling softly and helps me to head back towards the buses with everyone else as the exam finally ends. On the way out, those of us who passed pick our official license cards.

As we walk, Sho is acting like a human crutch, but I have to wonder if he's holding this tightly more for himself than anything else. Either way, I don't mind, and it's helping me walk regardless.

He hums. "You were as amazing as expected."

"Sho, I nearly destroyed the arena with a panic attack."

He pinches my side. "Far from it. You panicked, sure, but withheld the fallout. You were focused, careful, you looked every bit the pro up there."

"R-Really?"

"Damn right," he sets me onto my feet as we leave the building, Dad stood nearby talking with the comedic woman. Sho keeps hold of my hand instead and we descend the stairs.

I keep turning over my licence in my hands. It looks so weird. But it's real. I did it, I qualified, I can help out if I stumble across an emergency, I don't have to be sidelined. I slip it into my purse and concentrate on getting back to the dorms with Sho at my side. I am going to sleep so well tonight.

"Hey! _Hey_!" Yoarashi comes charging over, waving, barely pausing as he yells. "Todoroki! I'll see you at the special course but here's the thing, honestly nothing's changed, I still don't like you. Sorry!"

Are you fucking kidding me? Sod this.

I lunge for the idiot, ready to rip his stupid hat off and shove it down his thick throat. Sho's arms wrap around me, holding me back as I wave my fists at the enthusiastic moron. "You god-damn pain in the arse. Get your fanboy fuckery back here you little–"

"That's all for now!" Yoarashi yells, fleeing to his school's bus like the jumped up coward he is. Okay no he's not a coward, but fuck it, I'm pissed off.

Kirishima tilts his head. "That was nice of him, I guess."

Sho shrugs, setting me down but not letting go. "We'll just make the best of it."

"Interesting." Aoyama practically purrs. "He is someone who is both bold and sensitive, I admire such–"

"Bold and sensitive? Fuck off, if anything he's stupid and twattish!"

Kirishima laughs. "Nah, Alex! Tell us what you really think, why don't you?"

* * *

Once we're back at the dorms, Sho says he's going to visit his mother and after that his siblings. But he'll be careful to dodge his father. I understand, he needs time to think. That's fine. I'll be ready and waiting when he comes back and needs me. So far things had felt pretty one sided in that area, me constantly needing him and him never needing me. Or am I just overthinking again? Mind you, if Endeavour kicks up a fuss, I'll happily step into the ring.

A text appears on my phone. Dad. I guess with the exam done with, it was time to properly discuss visiting All for One. To set a date. In order to do that, I had to speak with All Might. I'm tired after the exam, I can barely think of anything but my bed, but once I see Dad's message about All Might wanting to see us anyway, I know I have to rally. I sling on a big hoody over my casual clothes and head to the kitchen to make a flask of coffee, Dad meeting me there a few minutes later, car keys in hand.

"You good to do this now?" He leans on the counter as I tighten the flask top. "I could tell him it has to wait if you need some rest."

"I can handle sitting in a car and having a conversation in someone's flat." I chuckle, tapping the flask with my nails, glad I slipped a couple extra painkillers into my system before I left my room. They'd kick in before we reach All Might's apartment.

Dad leads the way to the car. "All right, but let me know if you need to bail. This is a lot, and you've already had a big day. A successful one," he adds with his classic grin, "but a tiring one."

"All right Dad, I'll let you know if I need a nap." I snort, sipping the coffee that had half cold water in it so I can drink it good and quick. Not only do I need to be awake for this, I don't wanna be scattered like a toddler who hasn't… well… had their nap. I need to be clear-headed. I need to face this. I also need to not break down into a whimpering puddle–that wasn't gonna help anyone's faith in me.

It takes about fifteen minutes to reach the right set of apartments, and a light rain has started to fall. I take the final sip of my coffee and pull my hood up. Show time.

We head up the single flight of stairs and wait outside an unassuming door. It's so normal. Either All Might is frugal as hell, or I'm about to get one hell of a wake up call on Pro Hero salaries.

I guess I should be calling him Toshinori now. I'll ask him what he prefers. Or did I already do that? For a while now he's just been All Might, like my mind can't accept that I have any familiarity with the man I helped diminish. Fuck you brain. Fuck you.

My life since Kamino, has been thrown into a disarray of recovery, rebuilding strength, defining new abilities and conquering exams, but I can't even imagine what his has been like. The whole world knows of his withered condition now. As exposed and vulnerable as I had felt when waking after the battle, I couldn't fathom what he must feel every day.

I knock and shift my weight from foot to foot.

The door opens and we're beckoned in by a large thin hand. I wipe my feet for the fiftieth time and head in, looking around the minimalist home and wishing it felt a little less like a hotel. I suppose he never had much time to personalise. No pictures, no art, nothing to say whose house it was other than him being stood awkwardly gesturing to the kitchen area where tea already steamed in cups.

Despite seeing his withered form casually loads of times in the Teacher's Lounge, this feels different. Is it because I know the other form no longer exists beyond a few seconds? Or because I caused that loss?

"Thank you both for coming. I hope it's not getting in the way of your remaining time off before School kicks off again."

I sit down on a stool, keeping my hands hidden as they start to shake. "Not at all, All Mi… What do you want to be called?"

"I thought we figured Toshinori a while back." He smiles kindly and hands me my tea. He remembered how I like it. I blow on it gently, my mind not grasping if we did or didn't agree on me having the honour of his real name. Had we? When had I earned that kind of respect? "Or was it a shortened version you chose?"

I sip my tea. "Toshi?"

He chuckles. "By all means. Congrats by the way, I hear you passed the exam, kiddo."

"Y-Yeah, not in an entirely traditional manner but I passed." I focus on the tea as Dad chuckles and fills Toshi in on the details. They're both laughing by the time the story is done.

Toshi snorts. "Orca will be very impressed no doubt, and no doubt you'll be getting some apologetic messages Aizawa. He'll hate to know he caused genuine upset. He's a surprisingly sensitive guy."

Dad drinks his tea. "Already done it, but I think I've talked him down. A little."

I clear my throat. "How're you feeling, Toshi? Arm out the cast and everything."

He looks down at it, and lays his other hand on top. "I'm doing well, yes. Recovery Girl was as careful with me as she was with you. Though with me, it was more an issue of draining my energy too much."

I sip my tea. His energy, his strength, spent on someone like me. Fuck. My head.

The clock above his cooker is really fucking loud.

He sets his tea down, one hand engulfing it entirely. Even in his withered form, he's a big guy. He frowns at the table. "I'm sorry if it was wrong to call Aizawa the other day, when I found out about All for One's demands."

"Uh… what?"

He shakes his head. "I can only imagine the position it put you in."

"I needed to know."

"You're just a child though, and recovering. I'm sorry, really. It's been going round my mind for days… There was no need to make you have to deal with such a choice."

"Yes there was." I look down as he looks up. "There could be vital information that he has, perhaps even details we could glean from the snippets he does say. It… It could really help. So many families are still lying destroyed because of him. It could really help."

"Yes but you don't have to–"

"Meddling where we don't have to is the essence of being a hero, right?" My voice thickens by the end and I bite my lip as it wobbles.

Dad's hand lands on my shoulder. "Alex? What's wrong?"

That night when the darkness nearly took me, Bakugo and Sho sat with me for a long time, we talked about it for hours. The darkness. The want to hurt. Fuck. Fuck, fuck fuck! Midoryia and Iida were kind enough not to linger when they returned from their jog, and saw us the three of us sat there. I couldn't move. I was so lost. I'd genuinely wanted to commit murder.

I'm tempted to not say anything, but I can't lie to Toshi and my Dad. I have to confess.

Dad leans closer. "Hey, like I said we can just–"

"No." I put the tea down before I end up dropping it. "I-It isn't seeing him. It's… It's what I wanted to do. I have… Shit, I have to tell you, because if I don't, it's gonna eat me from the inside out."

The room goes silent, other than the hammering of my heart and that damn clock.

I suck in a shaky breath. "I considered going so I could… k… k-ki–" I grit my teeth, "kill him."

Silence sits between us for a minute.

I think my head's going to explode when they both release a heavy sigh.

Toshi leans on the counter. "With your power it would be very simple."

That, I hadn't seen coming. Agreement.

I keep my eyes fixed on my abandoned tea.

He hums. "You used past tense, right? Meaning you're no longer thinking of that as a plan? "

I nod. "I-I know it's wrong. I know it's not something a hero should do or even thi–"

"Your power would make it as easy as opening a door. Which is why you deciding against it, is all the more admirable."

I shiver. "I… Sho and Bakugo talked me back round. They… They calmed me down."

"Brave boys." Dad chuckles and I nearly join in before a sob catches in my throat.

I put a hand over my mouth and clench my eyes closed. Relief. They don't hate me, they don't even seem phased. It's like this is normal. Is it? Dad had mentioned his own dalliances with darkness, but to think of someone like Toshinori, of All Might, thinking like that? It's madness.

Dad pulls me into a hug. "Like I said kid, the darkness is always there to tempt us, yeah? It's a decision me and Yagi here have wrestled with many times. But it's what the villains would want. It's what _he_ would want."

"I know. I… I do know that. I like to think I'd have gotten myself out of that mindset on my own… eventually." I sniff and the two men chuckle. It rumbles through me like thunder. I don't think that'll ever change, and it's incredibly comforting. "I'll-I'll go and see All for One, but only to find out what nonsense he wants to say, in order to let the police get on with their work. I'll go to talk, not to harm."

Toshinori grows still. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Or else he's going to become the monster under my bed. And I don't want to give him that kind of power."

"You're so brave." Toshi lays his head down and sighs. "These kids are astounding Aizawa."

"Tell me about it." Dad hums, ruffling my hair. "I can barely keep up."

I hug Dad tighter. "Don't go and get all sappy on me just because I got a bit antsy."

"Wouldn't dream of it." They say in unison, rolling their eyes at me.

I want to bring up the guilt, but I also don't want to push my luck. We just established I was being foolish for fearing one confession, I dunno that my pride can handle another being swatted away so easily. Then again, maybe I need that? No… I had already discarded the dark thoughts. The guilt still clings tightly. I need more time.

I sit back on my stool and hug my knees. "So… when should I go see him?"

"After your Birthday." Toshi nods, and I frown. He tilts his head. "It's tomorrow isn't it?"

I blink. "Oh… Sh-Shit you're right." I shake my head. "But surely the sooner I see him, the better?"

Toshi clicks his tongue. "C'mon, there's no way I'm risking your sixteenth birthday being spoiled by any of his tainted words. Not a chance. Enjoy your day, and we can visit that Villainous the day following. All right?"

"I… I guess."

The police must be so annoyed though…

A small parcel appears on the counter, sliding over to me. It's wrapped in black paper with constellations all over it. I stare. My cheeks grow warm. Has Toshinori got me a present?

He laughs. "Didn't think I'd forgotten, did you?"

"Uh… No, but I–"

"Sixteen going on seventy with that cynicism, but still, something to celebrate."

I stare at the parcel, the glittery paper and the silver bow. It's beautiful, and I don't even know what's inside. I sniff and uncurl a little.

He chuckles. "No opening it till tomorrow."

"Of… Of course."

Dad hums. "I think you broke her, Toshinori."

"Sorry, Aizawa, not my intention. Earth to Alex?"

I blink and take the parcel, looking down at it. How can he give me things when I took so much from him? I suck in a breath. "Th-Thank you so much, Toshi."

"Hold the thanks till you see what it is, who knows, you might hate it."

"I doubt it." I laugh and sniff, tears rolling off the end of my nose. "Sorry, I'm being so silly."

"Nah." Dad slings an arm round my shoulder. "But you could probably do with that nap."

I did manage to set the parcel down before rugby tackling him with intensive tickles.

Just.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUN! So she passed, Sho failed, and she hates Yoarashi lol. Gotta admit, that is something I agree with Alex on, the guy drives me nuts. Hope you all enjoyed! Thanks to everyone that has faved, followed and left a review. I LOOOVE responding to those, it's so awesome to have an actual dialogue with readers! Shoutouts below! Cheers everyone, and see you in a week or so for the next update ^-^ never fear though, if I go over the week mark, I certainly wouldn't go over the two week mark without explanation! See ya soon!**

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**zikashigaku: **As much as I love writing a slow burn, I also love writing an established couple. I love it. So yeah, Sho and Alex are kinda cute when they have their moments together, but I hope it still feels genuine to Sho's character at the same time. And yeah, to my mind, with Sho and Bakugo it makes sense that via Alex their bond would carry on a lot quicker than it does canon wise. Haha yeah I loved writing the teasing Aizawa scene, that was great fun. A last minute addition actually, so I'm glad it worked for you. I hope her sassiness, whilst a little reduced due to the situation and reaction to the test set up, was still okay for you. To my mind, when I saw that episode of the anime, I was gobsmacked. Class 1A have had TWO school events totally trashed by villain attack, and THAT'S what you put in their exam? I know they don't wanna coddle the kids, but bloody hell. So to my mind, considering how jumpy Alex has been, her reaction would by "not today Satan" and that's that haha. Hope it was still good fun for you, even if not what you expected!


	25. Chapter 25

**HELLO! Nearly at the two week mark, I know! Apologies, but technically not late haha! But to make up for it, the Birthday chapter is EXTRA long for you, and I'm trying out a new POV again, so let me know what you guys think!**

* * *

Sixteen years old. That sounds so weird. I dunno what it says about me, but to be honest I didn't expect to get this far–specifically, I thought that when I was still on the streets. Survival has been rather more certain, or at least less of a worry, since Shouta took me in. Is that me being a realist, or a cynic? Maybe they're the same.

I tie my trainers tight and head downstairs, awake before anyone else, except maybe Midoryia. I fill my water bottle and head into the dim morning light, the sun barely peeking into the sky yet, deep blue paling towards the horizon. Beautiful. And still cold enough that this won't feel like torture. I push my headphones on and set off at a steady pace. I used to be so much faster, but recovery still has a long way to go–at least my overall endurance has started improving. At the moment I can manage two laps of the grounds, ending up at about ten kilometres, but this morning I'm only going to do five. I don't want to push my luck after the exam yesterday, after all those twinges. But I'd been fine overnight, so I'll at least get this much done. Plus it's my birthday, I can take it easier.

The campus is so quiet, the other dorms still asleep, or at most a couple desk lights have flickered on. The trees sway in a gentle breeze and I trail my hand along the lower branches. The leaves will start to turn soon, I bet it'll be beautiful on campus in Autumn. Will any of the leaves match Sho's hair? I chuckle and focus on my run. At least I try.

My mind slips back to last night; my phone clutched under the covers as the hour grew late. I hadn't heard Sho get back from his visits, but when my phone buzzed and I saw his name appear my heart gave a tell tale squeeze. I'm hopeless, aren't I? What can I say, I was worried. He had failed an exam for the first time and his Dad is a dick already, there was no telling what kind of scolding he might have gotten.

**Sho**: [Are you awake?]

**Me**: {Just about. You okay? You're back pretty late.}

**Sho**: [I'm all right, my visits went well. No one yelled at least.]

**Me**: {Dodged the arsehole then?}

**Sho**: [Just. My sister helped. Seems he had heard from someone at work and already called home in a rage. He's been trying to get me removed from dorms since he heard. He thinks its to do with a change in training or something.]

My eyes warmed, my throat suddenly dry as my hands shook. No. Could Endeavour do that? Drag Sho back into that cage? That would be horrible. Sho kept it hidden at the exam, but I felt the tremor when he saw the lack of his name on the board. It hit hard. Not due to his pride, but due to the ensuing shitstorm. Endeavour, you have so much to answer for.

**Me**: {So… are you having to leave?}

**Sho**: [No. If need be, I'll be perfectly frank with Mr Aizawa about the situation. I doubt he'd let me return to that. I don't wish to involve him with personal messes, but I refuse to end up back under that thumb.]

**Me**: {Dad won't let Endeavour do that in the first place, I dunno that you'd even need to explicitly explain the uhm… well the messed up shit. I'll help. I'll do anything I can.}

I don't know why I cried. Sho was fine, upstairs in his room. Endeavour wasn't anywhere near him, and couldn't drag him off. I guess I was tired, or I had been more worried about it than I realised. I sniffed and tried to calm myself.

**Sho**: [I won't let myself be taken back there Alex. I've got too much to do here, not to mention I have to try and stop my amazing girlfriend from murdering my father. Easier to do that with her in sight, no?]

I laughed and hid under my covers. I felt every bit the lovesick teenager, but couldn't help but wonder if he was deflecting. He'd gotten better at it recently, not wanting to burden me with things. Sure, I have shit to be dealing with, but that didn't demean his own struggles. At least, I never wanted that to be the case. We'd decided to be together, that meant helping each other. Not just me. At least, I never wanted that to be the case.

**Me**: {Glad to hear it, she might have to give that shithead of a dad a talking to if he tried anything with her awesome boyfriend.}

**Sho**: [Sorry if I should have contacted you sooner.]

**Me**: {Don't be stupid, you had to go see your family. I'd never want to be in the way of that.}

**Sho**: [Of course. Like I said before, you've no idea how kind you are.]

**Me**: {I just care, yeesh, I'm not a saint.}

**Sho**: [And I'm so grateful you do care.]

I curled in on myself, doing my best not to let my heart swell with too much happiness. As well as trying not to read too much into it. Sho considered the most basic affection to be so special, what the hell did that mean for his upbringing?

**Me**: {You're so cheesy.}

**Sho**: [It is almost your birthday, seems appropriate.]

Again, deflecting, quickly moving the subject onwards. I looked up at my ceiling, could I hear him pacing? Or was that just my imagination?

**Me**: {It's just another day.}

**Sho**: [Disagree.]

I rolled my eyes.

**Me**: {dork.}

**Sho**: [Beautiful.]

I laughed into my pillow, knowing he'd be bright pink after sending that. But I also knew I wouldn't be able to sleep without double checking on him. He had said he was fine, but something had me worried. I slipped out onto my balcony and raised myself onto his, carefully tapping his screen door. It only took a couple seconds before he opened it and let me in. I barely step inside though, cupping his face to kiss him.

His hands settle on my hips, pulling me a little closer. "You stopped replying."

"Felt like giving the message in person." I hummed and kissed him harder, lacing my fingers into his hair. He just brushed his teeth. Eventually I detached myself and put my nose against his, being careful to take note of his expression without making him feel studied. I nudge his nose with mine. "You really, okay?"

"Better than that now." He sighed, pecking my cheek before nuzzling into my shoulder. I doubted the hiding aspect was on purpose.

I kept running my hand through his hair. "Sho… I can feel you shaking."

"Guess I can't blame it on being cold." He hummed, holding me closer still, my arms going round his neck. "I guess it's starting to sink in… I've never failed a test before."

I hugged him tighter. "You'll get through, you'll ace the next one."

"Still so confident in me?"

"Fucking duh."

He laughed breathlessly against me. "I guess I'll focus on that instead."

The shaking continued, but I just held on tight. I knew I had to come see him, to hold him and not let the doubts win. He'd already done so much for me. Time to be there for him. My fingers ran through his hair, I pressed kisses to his temple, the shaking eased and he drew smoother breaths.

"Sorry." He cleared his throat. "I feel so foolish."

"You're allowed to be upset, Sho."

"Yeah, but in the grand scheme of things this is hardly–"

"Fuck the grand scheme." I scowled, leaning back and pressing a finger to his lips. He watched me, uncertain. And the worst part? I knew that doubt wasn't in me, it was in himself. "You don't have to justify feeling bad about something."

"Yes, but–"

"No. No wriggling round this. Feel what you have to feel, Sho, take that from someone as emotional stunted as myself." I smirked and he returned it under my touch, kissing my fingertip a moment later. "So… you're nervous?"

"Nervous, unsure, I suppose a bit outright surprised… As arrogant as that sounds." He wrinkled his nose. To think that the boy who outright sidelined a teammate during our first team exercise would look so disgusted by arrogance, it's kinda funny.

I rolled my eyes. "You said you'd never failed a test, of course you're surprised. You're an ace student, this test just showed you the areas you still need to work on. And that's what school's for."

He smirked again and bit the end of my finger. "I need to write this down so I can call out your hypocrisy whenever it hits."

I flicked his forehead. "Oi, we're focused on you right now, not me."

"You're only saying that so I forget."

I winked. "Damn, you're getting wise to me."

He slid a hand into my hair and pulled me into another kiss, lifting me ever so slightly as his other arm wrapped round my waist. I can hold my own in our hand-to-hand fights, but damn it I can't deny how his strength turns me to jelly sometimes. Then he set me back onto my feet. "Sorry Alex, but I'm paying very close attention these days. Can't seem to help myself."

"I think I'm okay with that."

He pressed a final kiss to my forehead. "Good."

"You know what might also help?"

"What?"

"Not letting hero work and me, be the entirety of your world." I smiled at his confusion. I gestured around his minimalist room. "Apart from loving Soba, what're your hobbies?"

"Uh…" His mouth opened and closed a few times.

"I'll give you an example. I love films, I listen to music, heck I even draw occasionally. Not very well, should probably put more time into it really, but there's other things for my mind to focus on beyond school and our relationship. I can switch off, just be _me_. What about you?"

His eyes scanned his room; the uniform, work gear, the study materials. Work, work, work. He slept, ate, worked and gave me a kiss. Beyond that, who the hell was he?

I cupped his face. "You've got so much to give Sho, let yourself take a little."

He blinked. "I… I'll think about it… You're right."

"I know I am." I winked and he smirked. It wasn't that I wanted less time with him, quite the contrary, I'd be happy to spend all day with him. But it wouldn't be healthy. The last thing I wanted for either of us was to become dependent. Our world isn't safe enough for that. Anything could separate us. We can be happy together, but we still have to function apart.

He put his head to mine. "Consider me told."

"Good! Though don't go picking up a pencil and immediately being a prodigy at drawing too? My pride can only take so much Mr Perfect."

He chuckled with me. "Thank you for coming to see me, Alex. Seems you're paying close attention too."

"Gotta, my boyfriend is an evasive twerp these days."

He pressed another kiss to the end of my nose. "He didn't want to add to your load, or dampen things before your birthday. But of course, we can help each other as well as ourselves. That's what we said… I'll keep that in mind."

"Thank you." I gave him one last long hug before going back to my own room, satisfied he had in fact calmed down enough that he might sleep.

Good girlfriend points? Or interfering? I'm still not sure, even now as I look back on the evening. But I guess time will tell.

My run hits about the halfway mark as I follow the boundary walls, well aware there was a series of safety measures and monitor systems in place to keep me safe. It's a few metres high, but the sensors mean it can slam another dozen higher at a second's notice. Higher still if the threat calls for it. No expense had been spared on the upgrade since the many incidents. Not only for our peace of mind, but to get the media off the school's back. I smirk and take a sip of my water, anything to keep the reporters happy, eh Principal? I admit I don't like him, but I will credit him for at least responding this seriously. Plus, he hasn't used me as a mascot recently, so that helps.

A blue flame lights ahead.

I slow my jog, at first thinking I had just imagined it. But no. It's there, flickering in the gentle breeze. I calm myself that the flame is on the _outside _of the fence, but it's definitely blue fire, and it's definitely Dabi. My run is hardly a varied route, so him knowing my routine isn't very surprising. But it's weird that he would risk being so close to the school, knowing it's so heavily monitored. Why the hell is he here?

I pause by the flame and slowly clamber up a tree next to the wall. He can't reach me. He won't be able to even send a spark over the wall before the defences react. I know they're on as well, I can see the blinking lights from here. The whole point of the system is to make it easy for students to note if there's any problems or interruptions in the defences. So yeah, I'm protected. So why is my heart hammering this hard? Oh yeah. Because now, this isn't my friend, now this is a villain who frankly scares the hell out of me.

But of course, I won't show that. Not for a second.

He stands under the shadow of his tree, having picked a particularly leafy one presumably to allow better camouflage. I raise a brow and look along the path, glad to see he is alone, but still clueless on him being here. It's not like he's going to remember it's–

"Happy Birthday, Gorgeous." He tilts his head and gives that lopsided grin. At one time, that grin had made my day; it let me know he was happy, the nightmares hadn't been so bad that night, or he planned something nice. Now? I don't trust it. I check the road behind him again and angle myself slightly more against the trunk of my tree.

"Not my name."

The blue flame fades. "Still feeling sour, huh?"

I blink. "Sour? You kidnapped me and helped torture me. As far as I'm concerned Dabi, we're done. Why're you here?"

"Done?" He laughs. "We got too much history for that Gorg–Alex. I'm a part of your past."

"Yeah. Behind me."

"Mm, one way to look at it. All I did was try to help you, try to wake you up."

I put a hand to my chest. "Oh _right, _sorry, so I should be _thanking_ you?"

He rolls his eyes. "Look, I just came to wish you a happ–"

"Fuck off. You came to rattle me. To check up on my progress. To report back to Shigaraki. Well here you go, training, getting stronger, preparing myself for whatever else that shithead has planned. I'd say whatever you have planned, but you're clearly on a leash these days, so why bother considering you anything more than his pawn?"

Ok. Maybe he rattles me a little. Just a little.

I swear I saw a small blue spark as he glares. "I'm on nobody's leash. He doesn't even know I'm here."

"Oh _gosh_. I believe you."

"Snarky, bitch." He sighs and leans against the trunk. "Is it so impossible to think I'd wanna know if you were okay? You got pretty messed up at Kamino."

"And you got knocked out, if I recall. How was snoozy time?"

He glares. "This doesn't have to be it between us, Alex. I still care–"

"Lie to yourself if you want, but you don't care about me." I point to the remaining scar from his burn at camp, the one he used to haul Bakugo into line. The reason my friend had to endure the League alongside me. The reason my friend has ghosts in his eyes.

Dabi's gaze lingers on the mark and he looks down. For a second, I could believe it's shame, but that second is quickly gone. Dabi isn't a fool. He knows how to play people, and I will not be his toy.

He stays silent.

I shrug. "Right, well wishes received, you can report back to Shigaraki that I'm fighting fit. We done?"

He frowns. "You can't even _try _to see it from my side?"

I tilt my head. "What side? The side of terrorizing kids at a summer camp? Burning me. Tormenting me. Helping me be nearly bent to the will of a psycho like Shigaraki or have my power stolen by All f–"

"The hero world is done with." He bares his teeth. "All you're doing is letting yourself get buried under a tired system. I'm not tryin' to hurt you, I'm trying to save you, ya dumbass!"

I blink. If he really thinks that's what he's doing, I feel even more sorry for him. It's a total delusion. Shigaraki either has his hooks deep in Dabi, or these are homegrown delusions. I'm not sure. Looking back, I really can't tell when he started to properly slip. Then again, maybe that was why he left me. He knew it was happening. Leaving me was probably the kindest thing he ever did. Maybe.

Dabi leans forward. "I even hear rumors you're dating Shouto?"

"What of it?"

His nose wrinkles. "So you're _actively _getting involved in Endeavour's madness?"

This time, I do laugh. "Fuck off, Dabi. Me dating Sho has nothing to do with–"

"If you think that, you're delusional."

Oh the irony.

I click my tongue. "Endeavour hasn't played into our relationship at all. And if he ever did, it wouldn't be welcomed or given the time of day."

"He breaks things. He will eventually break you too."

"Your mother is doing well." I spit out, still rather unsure if any of this so-called family connected is true, but I see that reaction in his eyes. Pain. Real pain that he only manages to mask a second later. For all I know though, this could be part of the delusion. In wanting a scapegoat for his pain, he picked Endeavour, and warped his own mind into believing himself a Todoroki. Maybe. I have no idea. Sho wasn't even sure if it was true or not. Maybe I should have asked last night, but Sho was already shaking, I couldn't continue to pester him. Not about something I know so little about.

"He broke her like everything else." Dabi grits his teeth. "It's gone too far to look back now."

"Oh, so you're giving up? Right. Guess that's the worst part."

"I'm fighting." Blue flickers next to the tree trunk. He casts an arm along the path. "You in there, that reinforced bubble, _you're _the one giving up. Painting by numbers, ticking the boxes. You're fooling yourself."

He's in so deep.

He draws a deep breath. "You got no idea, Alex. They have plans for you. Plans with back up plans and back ups behind that."

I grip the tree trunk, refusing to let him see me shake. Plans. Yeah, I knew that. It isn't new information; they took a bunch of my blood for one thing, and for another, Shigaraki's newfound drive will only make him more stubborn. So this isn't unexpected. But still, fear clogs the back of my throat. No. You're fine. You're inside the campus, protected. You're fine.

Dabi continues. "No matter what, Shigaraki is determined to either get you back on side or destroy you. It's gonna happen. Those are the only options."

"Not from where I'm standing." I sigh to cover clearing my throat. I need this to end. Not only is this taking up valuable time from my birthday, the fear is making my spine injury feel ready to give way. Not today. Dammit, not today. I put on my brave face. "I'm doing just fine Dabi, worry about yourself."

"You're being a fool!"

I start to get down from the tree. "I'm trying to build something, all you wanna do is destroy."

"To build something new and better!" He yells, the first time his voice has risen.

I pause and raise a brow. "Built on what? Our bones, once we're all dead?"

His mouth opens, his eyes focus on the scar he gave me and his mouth closes. I shake my head and get down, blocking him from view as I continue my jog. I should be raising an alarm, yet I hesitate. He's just a villain, why can't I point the finger, have him locked up? Maybe because I can't stand to think of him in chains. Maybe because I see him as already in chains of his own making.

A few tears spring to my eyes. I run faster, dragging air into my lungs and refusing to stop. My back aches, twinging as I reach an incline but I refuse to slow down. I need to keep moving. I can't and won't let this ruin my day. Fuck that. It's what Dabi wants, it'll be the only reason he came. To crawl under my skin. I can practically hear Shigaraki laughing, scratching at his neck and giggling. Bastard. They could all rot for all I care.

Dammit. I have to let Dabi go. Before this hesitation makes me do something really stupid.

By the time I get back to the dorms I've calmed. I've stopped feeling like my heart is going to fall into my stomach, and my eyes stop itching. Today is not ruined. No. In fact I can use that horrible interaction as a means to be thankful for everything I have now. Instead of what I lost, or maybe never had in the first place.

I go inside, rubbing the small of my back as it twinges in pain. Before anyone else is up I'll need to take some painkillers. Don't want this damn injury interrupting today as well. I finally feel the right 'pop' and sigh, coming into the kitchen to find Ura and Mina hunched over the breakfast table. Weird. It's so early for them.

"Hey guys, what're you–"

They both turn and beam, running over and hugging me despite my sweaty demeanour. "Happy Birthday!"

They do not want me in the kitchen apparently. All right, I'll play ball.

I chuckle. "Thanks guys, you're up early on a weekend!"

"Things to do!"

I tug my headphones off. "What you guys up to?"

"Nothing at all!" Ura steps into my path, hands waving frantically. "You're up very early aren't you? It's your birthday, you should be sleeping in."

"Just felt like going for a run."

"You should go upstairs and then you'll have your breakfast thing with Mr Aizawa once you're showered, right?"

I nod slowly, wondering if either of them are aware of how utterly terrible they are at being subtle. I head for the stairs, noting that Momo and Tsu are also there, and a bashful Kirishima waves from the fridge. I tilt my head, about to ask more when–

"Go and fucking wash you mangy Telekentic." Bakugo barks from the patio door as he kicks it closed. "We got shit to do and you ain't involved."

I snort and head upstairs without further delay. Whatever they're up to, considering the nervous looks, I can't help but wonder if they forgot about my birthday and are scrambling to do something last minute. I wouldn't blame them for forgetting, it's been a mad time. Plus, a simple 'happy birthday' would do. They don't have to do anything beyond that.

I head for a shower, humming the song I had been listening to whilst on my run as I chuck my workout gear into the laundry basket and shimmy into the water. Yes. This is fine. My eyes wander to the window a few times, but I just block the Dabi interruption from my mind. He's outside the fence, can't get in.

I focus on the water. Perfectly warm. I lather my hair, scrub my face and then shave my legs etc. It's weird how simply wonderful I find the process. The foam strips away in long lines under my razor, revealing generally untarnished skin underneath. My legs are my main area that have yet to be scarred. It's the small things. Small victories. I wrap myself in a towel and get out, wiping my mirror so I can moisturise and get ready for the day.

Sixteen.

We can't be sure this is my actual birthday, but it's the day Dad took me in and gave me a new life, so it seemed fitting. Six years since I got shot, and got my chance. I smirk and trace the small loop scar on my stomach, tilting my head as I note how faded it's become compared to the pinker shades on my shoulder, arms and neck. Patchwork, but maybe they would fade too. Maybe. Another scar, and another survival, that's what Dad said.

A knock sounds at my door.

I shrug on my jumper, having already pulled on my jeans, and open the door to a bunch of flowers. I blink. Black and white roses.

Sho's face appears over the top. "Happy Birthday, Alex."

Holy shit they're amazing.

I take the bunch from him, allowing him into the room as I stare at the impressive display. We were official now, yeah, but I hadn't expected him to do anything for today. It was so early in our relationship.

"Sho you didn't have to–"

"I wanted to." He pecks my cheek. Looking between me and the flowers. "Are they all right?"

"They're beautiful." I laugh softly, looking around and realising that I don't own a vase. I fill my sink with water and prop them in there for the time being. Dad's apartment might have something that I can use, even if it's only a large saucepan. Or I could probably ask Momo to cook up a vase if I really needed it. The flowers are beautiful though, and they smell divine.

"How was your run?" He asks, hugging me from behind, kissing the nape of my neck. I jolt, despite doing my best not to. "Alex?"

"The run was fine, my back is fine." I quickly clarify, turning in his hold and kissing his cheek. "I just uh… had a surprise visitor."

He frowns and leans back, looking me over like the answer is gonna be sitting on my jumper.

I glance out the window again before making myself focus. "It was Dabi."

Sho steps towards the balcony, as if Dabi is going to be sitting there smoking and waving.

I sigh. "He was outside the fencing, came nowhere near me."

"Why did he... Did he remember it was your birthday or something?"

"Yeah. Claimed to just want to come say hi. I told him to fuck off back to Shigaraki with his report, obviously just checking up on me."

Sho tucks my hair behind my ear. "Did he hurt you?"

"Like I said, he was beyond the barrier. Couldn't touch me."

Sho keeps his hand against my cheek, thumb running under my currently dry eyes. "Yes, but still… Did he hurt you?"

I open my mouth to deny it, to push the sentiment away, but the words stall. My lips purse.

The corner of Sho's mouth lifts. "I won't pretend to understand what the connection is, because I can't. You survived the streets together, I imagine that creates quite a bond."

"But he–"

"You don't need to justify it to me Alex, take the time to try figuring it out for yourself. There's a reason you still care, there's a reason you didn't sound the alarm." He kisses my forehead. "As long as you're okay, that's the main thing right now."

I move closer, hugging him tight. "It's all so messed up."

"Never simple, is it?" He hums. "I didn't have the nerve to ask my siblings about the brother claims I'm afraid, but I will."

"Do that whenever you want to Sho, I told you for your sake, not mine."

"All right." He squeezes my waist. "Shall we refocus on someone's birthday?"

"Sure, thank you for the flowers, they're stunning."

He runs fingers through my hair. "Well you seem to have started to like your hair, guess it inspired me."

I grin. "You're paying attention."

"Can't help myself." He kisses me again, lingering, hands slipping down my sides and holding onto my hips. I step closer, threading my fingers into his hair, sighing as the kiss deepens. Yes, this is the present, one of the many things I need to be present for, aware of, that I want to keep fighting for. Nevermind the past. For now it can sit in the shadows. It's time for me to enjoy the sunshine.

Eventually we part and I'm proud to find him as breathless as myself. His eyes are bright as he stares down at me, seeming to struggle between continuing with the kiss or the day.

I bite my lip. "They'll only come looking for us."

"True enough." He releases my hips. "Can I give you your present now?"

I blink and look at the stunning roses again. How is that not the gift?

He nods to my art supplies and tilts his head. "I was worried I missed the mark, but after we talked last night… I think I got it right." He goes back to the door and dips outside, bringing back a package wrapped in silver paper. "I hope it's alright…"

Still, he's nervous. This guy is ridiculous.

I perch on my bed and undo the black ribbon, tearing the paper next. "You planning on spoiling me, Sho?"

He kneels in front of me. "If I can."

The paper peels back to reveal a stunning art set. High quality sketching pad, a water colour notepad under that. Then there's the pencils, the paints and a folder to keep all my efforts inside of. Across both notebooks is a design, and I recognise it as the doodle I always do on my course notes. My fingers trace the pattern.

He clears his throat. "Whenever we swapped notes you always had this swirling pattern in the margins. I figured you'd like it on your–"

I've tackled him to the ground and hug him tightly, face hidden against his chest. It's so much. Too much. I don't even know when his birthday is for god's sake!

I peek from under my fringe. "It's amazing. You're amazing."

"So, good present?"

"Amazing. Totally amazing. Now I've got no excuse, I better get practising."

He pulls me up his body and into a fresh kiss. Slow, gentle, making me forget anything exists beyond this, beyond us.

"I'm glad you like it, you're not very easy to buy presents for." He smirks at my blush. "I've never noticed you wearing perfume, or jewelry. Would you even wear jewelry if given it?"

"I dunno… I always asked for clothes from dad and Nem or Hiz."

"So… you'd try it?" He tilts his head and I nod biting my lip, hoping he doesn't get carried away. I have so little to give him. He notes my nerves, running his thumb along my lip. "Hey, I'm not going to drown you in shiny things."

I chuckle. "You're already so shiny."

He looks confused but as half eight appears on my phone, I lean in and kiss his cheek. "I'll explain later, for now I gotta go for birthday breakfast with Dad."

"Enjoy."

We get up from the ground and as he heads to the kitchen I head up the stairs.

I run up to Dad's room and knock thrice. Rushing heels approach the door and I grin, I'd been wondering if Nem and Hiz would be coming today. I haven't been able to see them much lately. The door opens and I'm dragged inside for the usual sandwich hug. Her perfume and his cologne mix, their hair tickles, their arms hold tight. Perfection. I hold them back, with my arms and my quirk.

"Happy birthday my beautiful girl!" Nem coos, cupping my face. "Sixteen already! My my!"

Hiz takes his turn. "Old lady now! You better not be too cool for us though, not seen you in forever, girl!"

I grin. "Sorry, between training and exam prep it's been mad."

"Fair dos, at least you didn't forget about this morning. Old papa zawa over there was getting worried you'd have better plans!"

I look to the kitchen where dad is busy making pancakes. His ears go pink as Hiz spills the beans. Dad was nervous? He thought I'd bail on birthday breakfast? I scamper over and hug him from behind, nuzzling between his shoulder blades. Silly old man

He pours a fresh pancake into the pan before turning and holding me close. "Happy birthday, kid."

"You're daft, Dad. There aren't any _better _plans than this."

"Thanks, glad to hear it." He hums, kissing the top of my head. "Go sit at the table and pour the coffee okay?"

I do so and Nem gathers the syrup and fruit. At what point it became a tradition I'm not sure, but every birthday I make him waffles, he makes me pancakes. We talk, we laugh and enjoy the food. I sit by him, head resting on his shoulder as Nem tells a couple stories from her recent patrols and Hiz has some funny moments from his radio show. For a moment, I could easily forget we're in the dorms, thinking we're back at our apartment. In our bubble. Nostalgia warms me. This is perfect.

"Present time!" Nem claps and dashes off whilst Hiz and Dad clear the table. Another rule of the birthday is that the one 'getting old' isn't allowed to do the dishes.

I enjoy my second cup of coffee, listening to the clink of plates and rustling of paper as Nem brings packages over. Once again, they spoil me. Some band t-shirts and oversized hoodies. A couple new fluffy blankets and classic films I'd been wanting. New headphones and brand new running trainers. All Might's package is brought out next and it's a photo album. It's already got class photos and pictures from the various training exercises we've been doing. I'm laughing in most of them, or Mina is standing with her arm round me, or Ura. There's plenty of space to add more as well. It's wonderful, I'll have to thank him properly.

All the presents are amazing.

But I can't help but note there's one package missing. It would be small, likely envelope shaped, holding papers inside with my new name; Alex Aizawa. But it's not there. I thank them for the gifts and hug them all. Nem and Hiz have to dash off for meetings, but as I'm left alone with Dad he leads me over to the sofa and sits me down, looking calm but serious.

He puts an arm around me. "Before you freak out kid, I've applied for the papers. They're just taking longer than expected, okay? I'm sorry, I know you were looking for the right sized package."

I bite my lip. "Am I that obvious?"

"A little. But I'm glad you liked the other presents, even so."

"You went overboard, again." I jab him in the ribs and he laughs. "Sho got me flowers and a new art set… so he spoiled me as well."

"I know." He smirks and I blink up at him. "The kid has a good head on his shoulders, he asked what I was getting you to avoid doubling up."

I blush. "Oh… that's… that's thoughtful of him."

"Attention to detail, seems like a good kid." He ruffles my hair. "I was a bit worried about the roses though. Wasn't so sure you were keen on the hair yet or not."

I play with the monochromatic strands of my fringe. "Yeah, it's been growing on me. Like any of the other scars, it just shows what I've survived, right?"

He nods. "Doesn't hurt that it looks pretty good too."

"Well what's a pro hero without a solid aesthetic?" I snort and he rolls his eyes, sending me down to see my friends as the time heads towards ten o'clock. Whether he was under orders from the likes of Mina or not, he was pretty insistent I don't dawdle.

This lot have been working together, haven't they?

Sneaky…

I head down and look around the apparently abandoned common area. It's so quiet. Maybe they got bored and left? I head towards the eating area, about to call out when suddenly I hear cheers, laughter and 'happy birthday!' erupting all around me. My friends appear from their hiding places, firing party poppers and throwing confetti.

I blow confetti from the end of my nose. "Guys… you're all bonkers."

Mina slings an arm round my shoulders. "We're amazing birthday ninjas, that's all! C'mon, we have presents and a cake for later! But after presents its time for a movie marathon and of course some well-intentioned games that Bakugo is _not _gonna ruin by being overly competitive."

The rager in question grimaces. "The fuck you sayin' Pinky–"

Kirishima puts him in a choke hold and grins. "We'll keep him in line, Alex."

"Pah, I'll do that myself." I wink.

And honestly? It's an amazing day. They've all gone above and beyond, and we have so much fun just… being kids. We laugh, we watch the films, we eat the far too sugary cake and then get in a right mess with the games. I won't lie, I end up getting too competitive with Bakugo anyway. Can't help it! It ends in a tie, but no doubt we'll figure out the real winner eventually. I hadn't had a chance to see him after the exam, so I'm glad to see him getting involved. Even if this could be bravado.

By the time I'm heading for my bed, I'm exhausted. I trail up the stairs with Sho, half phone buzzes in my pocket with a message from Dad. He wants to see me. I groan, not wanting to go up another two flights of stairs, but Sho helps me up the first at least. I leave him at his door, kissing him goodnight before venturing up again and knocking on Dad's apartment.

"Come in!"

I find a very nervous looking Dad. What's he got to be nervous about? I already got my gifts, they were amazing. I've had an awesome day, which I texted him about several times. Reassuring him it was great but also warning him to stay away unless he wanted to be dragged into things by Mina. Oh. Is he still annoyed the adoption papers? He gestures to the sofa and I sit. Or is there something he needs to tell me? Has something happened?

Presumably my face is betraying my fears because he chuckles. "Don't look so worried. Here, open it."

He hands me a box.

I undo the massive purple ribbon and carefully open the box, finding tissue inside and confetti in the shape of cats. It's very Dad. I push this aside and then jolt. Holy Shit. In a simple but beautiful wooden frame, sitting under thin glass to keep it safe from my immediate tears, adoption papers smile up at me. They arrived. There it is, my new name. Alex Aizawa. I'm officially Shouta's daughter.

Dad smiles. "They arrived this afternoon, but you were having so much fun downstairs I didn't want to interrupt."

I'm struggling to do anything but stare.

He glances at the box. "Is it… Is it okay? You can choose a different frame or–"

"It's perfect." I sob, putting a hand to my mouth. I set the box aside and hug him tightly. He stands, raising me off the ground as he spins and hugs me back. "We've come a long way, huh Mister?"

He laughs, stopping spinning and simply hugging me tight. "Too right we have, kid."

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you, my brilliant daughter."

* * *

**SHO POV**

The first time I saw Alex in class, I didn't know what to think. On one hand she seemed so like me; confident with her quirk, bold in her maneuvers and clearly skilled, but just as socially awkward. A loner. But then the others warmed to her quickly, gravitating towards her like she had used her quirk on their hearts. As much as it confused me, it won me over–I wanted to know more, to understand why her dark eyes seemed so interested in everything. Right from the start she fascinated me. Guess I should have known it would only become more so from then on.

On that first day, when we all showed off our quirks, she had the same tenacity as Midoryia. Thankfully she didn't have to hurt herself as much but she still pushed herself to the brink. She would use her own merit and no one else's; at the time of course I hadn't known she had anyone else's merit to claim. Little did we know that her father was there the whole time. He even reprimanded her. It fascinated me then, and it still does: nothing will stop her. In hand-to-hand she showed herself to be at my level, if not better. Bit by bit she impressed me, and I wasn't impressed often. It was as thrilling as it was unnerving–I had no way of knowing how to deal with such a potent reaction to someone.

And then she berated me.

She held up the mirror and showed me how close I strayed towards _him. _No wriggle room. No excuses. I had been an ass and she wasn't about to let it slide.

My heart was doomed.

Not only did she put me in my place, she started to wake me up. My classmates weren't distractions, they were another means to learn. To grow. I'll never be able to thank her enough. Without that who knows, I could have still ended up like _him. _Before we went anywhere near a battlefield, she already saved me. From then on, I knew she was important–not only to me, but for everyone. Like Midoryia, she sparked inspiration. With Midoryia, it's the passion to do better, to be better. With Alex, it's to work harder.

So, when I saw her having that panic attack, I had to help. So easily I could recall myself in a crowded space, desperately clawing at my composure. Father never allowed weakness. It hurt, turning even the smallest imperfection into a huge deal. Gradually I've dealt with it, but I know panic when I see it, and she nearly passed out. Or maybe a power surge. Looking back, I have to wonder if she suspected Shigaraki causing the false alarm. Looking back, I can't imagine her fear. She tried to do it all on her own. I can't bring myself to ask, and in all honesty she might not remember, but I do wonder if she had noticed me watching her that lunchtime. I couldn't take my eyes away. Along with trying to figure her out, to figure why she would help the likes of me, I had suddenly realised how beautiful she was. It hit me like a truck. Every twist of her short dark hair, the way her nose crinkled when she laughed. Her lips, so full until stretching over that unabashed grin. I had no idea what to do with the feeling. I hadn't expected it, so I pushed it down, I didn't think I deserved it and guessed she wouldn't wish it from me either. I swallowed it all. I'm a fool.

Then came the attack on the USJ.

She nearly died right in front of me. When her skin started to peel thanks to Shigaraki's twisted quirk, blood running down her arms and front, I thought I'd vomit. But she just kept going. When her nose ran with blood as she withheld the Nomu's attack on Mr Aizawa, she kept going. Nothing would stop her. Not even the threat of her own death. Such loyalty to a teacher was insane, and then she screamed 'dad' and it made even less sense. She loved her father. Entirely. Completely. When her shield finally fell away, and All Might carried Mr Aizawa, me and Midoryia were tasked with carrying Alex. So limp. So broken. Occasionally her eyes fluttered, still trying to fight. Thankfully she couldn't. Thankfully we got her to safety.

Strike one against my heart.

I hadn't realised how much I cared until I had to wash her blood off my hands. It took hours to stop shivering.

In the hospital bed she looked so small, bundled under blankets, mumbling apologies in her sleep. Of course as soon as she woke, she wanted to know how everyone else was doing. Damn. I think that was when I started to feel the fear; I was growing to care for someone who didn't value themselves at all. A dangerous game. But I'm confident she's worth it. Who knows, I might even be able to convince her she's worth worrying over.

I can't help but smirk at my optimism. We share a stubbornness.

When she returned to school after the USJ, I was thrilled to find her alone. I'd been edging closer for so long, and there she was; sitting alone in the sunshine. Beautiful. Dark hair looking like coffee when the sun caught it, that freckle just under eye, red lips stretching perfectly over a crooked smile. Any excuse to talk to her was a gift. So when she started talking about the Sports Festival it was perfect. Common ground. Not to mention she was saving me from going home. The second I passed the gate it was time to train to the point of vomiting. But that wasn't her problem. I couldn't whine at her. Then she spoke about my father, that damn bastard had even messed with her life. Yet she stood up to him–she extinguished his beard and ran. Even now it makes me want to burst out laughing; my imposing father, extinguished by a small child. She's amazing. I wish I'd laughed freely at the time, she obviously told me in order to amuse me. Yet I withheld. I didn't want to be loud. I wanted to tell her how much I admired her, how much I wanted to be her friend. But silence won. Every damn time. Instead, I asked about her relationship with Mr Aizawa. What had I even planned to gain? Did I hope he was a dick too and we could bond over that? I'm still not sure. I practically ran out of the classroom, nearly knocking Mr Aizawa down as I bolted. A damn coward, that was what I was.

Then the festival.

I got so wrapped up in my bubble, I nearly stepped on her in the corridor. I couldn't really believe what I was seeing; slumped against the wall, eyes rolled back, body shuddering. When I finally woke her, she clung to me so tightly. The vision villain had done his work, but I'll admit, at the time I enjoyed the sudden closeness. She was relying on me. Stupid, awkward, lonely me. She seemed apologetic but damn I just wanted to hold her closer. I wanted to wrap her in my arms and make all the shivering stop. But I couldn't really help. Not before she helped me. Her and Midoryia alike–that day, they both set me free. Claim the power for yourself. It was so obvious once they said it.

But whilst my world clarified, whilst I went to see my mother at last and turned a page towards progress, Alex stagnated.

When I found her after class after my father told me about the truth of the Festival incident, she looked so angry with the world. As though my shell had latched onto her instead. Seeing it hold her passion in, hold her at arms length from everyone, it was sickening. That wasn't her. I guess I should have seen her cagey-ness as a warning. But then again, we hadn't been close. Not yet. At that point she probably still saw me as a pest. But then she called me sweet. She might as well have hit me with a chair, I was so dumbfounded. Her kind heart still saw me as sweet, despite how awkwardly I spoke, how often I made her frown and lean away defensively. I still can't wrap my head around it. How she reached out and asked so carefully about my own world. Maybe it was only to distract herself, but the way her eyes shone with concern. For me, so stupid, awkward, and cold. But no… to her I was quiet, ambitious, stubborn and talented. Instead of resenting my foolish lamenting of my sheltered home and warm bed, she was simply glad I didn't have to be on the streets. Kindness. It flows through her like air.

One day, I hope she can know what actually happened to her parents. Or do I? As she said herself, right now she could pretend anything at all. Anything. The good or the bad. If she finds out for real, she might only know bad. Did they leave her? Did she accidentally hurt them with her power? No one seems to know. I still can't decide if that's better or worse.

At least that day I finally managed to up my courage and admit I admired her and respected her. Cold terms for what it really was. Every time she bit her lip I wanted to run my thumb along it, to soothe the pinked skin with my own lips. Every time she fidgeted, I wanted to lace my fingers with hers and kiss the back of her hand. To calm her. Steady her. But instead I 'admired' and 'respected'. I am an idiot.

But thank goodness I said _something_.

Only a few days later she went to that roof. I have no idea if my words helped or not, but I'm glad I said them. Shigaraki has burrowed so deep, nearly robbing us all of her. To think that she was nearly lost without anyone there to remind her how loved she was.

I have her right here, right now, she's sleeping right next to me, having been studying together in my room. I curl closer, my arm wrapping round her waist, feeling her body move closer to mine on instinct. She smiles. She sighs. Her shampoo smells vaguely like apples. I kiss her cheek. She's right here, yet I've almost lost her so many times.

My heart nearly jumped out my throat when I heard she'd run away–and I didn't even know about the damn roof yet. My father disapproved, but I had to find her, to know she was okay. It took several hours but it didn't matter. I found her. Huddled in a coffee shop, eyes distant as she stirred her coffee absentmindedly with her quirk. She was so surprised at my appearance, that I'd gone looking, that I cared.

I smirk and kiss her cheek as she sleeps.

Back then, she had no idea how much we all cared, the whole class. At that point I started to understand how foolish she could be. So my dumb-ass self went and confessed my feelings. Of all the times... though of course she thought I only meant as a friend. At least I knew we had that. Then she said my first name–I'd never had an opinion about my name, but hearing her say it made me love it.

It was nearly impossible to focus on anything whilst she was gone. I'm glad she was there to help in Hosu, but I'll admit at the time it was difficult to simply walk away and not drag her home. Class wasn't the same. Mr Aizawa wasn't the same. Nothing was the same. But it showed us what it might be like to lose someone, I think all of class 1A learned something during that month.

I nuzzle her neck as my mind drifts towards the summer camp. She hums in her sleep and rolls closer to me, turning and hiding in the crook of my neck. Her lips graze my skin. So close. At least once a day I can hope to hold her like this. I smirk. Unless I mess it up. But I refuse to let myself do that. I finally earned her affection, I'm not going to waste it. I trace small circles into her back as she sleeps, and her fingers grasp onto my t-shirt, holding tight. I dare to hope that she needs me as much as I desperately need her.

That night at camp, she saved me. Again. My mind had been reeling from another damn nightmare, imagining a whining kettle, hot water, panic, freezing, screams and fury, and she turned up like sunshine. I hope she knows how much she helped–through laughter she healed me stitch by stitch.

I shiver as I recall her held in that patchwork guy's arms. Something rang familiar about him then–and knowing he claims to be my brother hardly helps. I kiss her head. He burned her, threatened her, yet I could do nothing. I sounded calm, but I shook like a leaf. I thought I lost her again. I guess I very nearly did. My knees hit the dirt after they had vanished. Midoryia screamed in the corner, his arms destroyed and his heart in tatters. We couldn't save them, even though they were right in front of us. I kept quiet. I had no right to freak out any more than anyone else. She was everyone's friend, Bakugo too. And we watched them slip away. Her arm had been badly burned, and yet her body stayed limp in that freak's arms. So small. She looked too small.

As soon as Kirishima wanted to go find them, I couldn't refuse. Not only did I want to help Bakugo from being turned into a villain, I had to get to Alex. I had to actually be helpful. I kept thinking back to the coffee shop, to how she had trembled when thinking of Shigaraki. He tormented her dreams, her memories, so what would they do in real life? By the time we found her, I thought she was already dead. That Fate had finally stopped doing me favours. But then she coughed. She was alive. My eyes sting even now, recalling how beaten up she was, how torn into. Blood was everywhere, her body badly bruised by her own overuse of her power. The pressure was too much. I don't know if she could even see me, but I got a smile. So much blood. I thought I'd be holding her when she died.

As I touched her head with my ice, she sighed. She looked almost peaceful. I wanted to do so much more, but at least I gave her a moment of reprieve. They got her onto a stretcher, but I could stay with her. I was helping.

And then she made her choice.

I guess at some point we should talk about that. I don't want kids either, Alex. I'd never want to risk my father getting hold of my child, the only way to guarantee that is to not have any. I hope you've not worried about it. Then again, you'd likely just call that my problem and shove me back. You won't be talked down to by anyone. Of course not. You're too brilliant for such nonsense.

For two weeks she lay in that bed. Strapped down by tubing and machinery; one to breathe for her and the rest kept her blood moving. Four sets of dialysis. Infection threatened, a fever sent her into a series of seizures, and three surgeries had her body spent. Still her heart beat. Still she fought. Mr Aizawa was kind–he didn't question my lingering, he even offered me tea or food. Maybe it helped him to look after someone whilst he could only watch her and hope. Though he did have to intervene a few times when her powers surged. There was no telling what her dreams were doing to her. We had no way of knowing what horrors she'd be reliving.

Then she started to wake up. I managed to wipe my tears before she saw, but when I saw that smirk again for the first time since camp, I could have wept all over again. And even then I had to make her focus on herself. The damn woman would likely drive me mad with those impulses, but I'll take the strain any day, for a chance to be there when she wakes.

And now she's just downstairs. So close every single day and within arms reach. Her note was sweet, I couldn't stop rereading it, trying to find some grain of selfishness. But no. Once again she was more concerned about being a bother than her own pain.

I look down at her sleeping face and smirk. "You're going to drive me mad, aren't you?"

She frowns and nuzzles closer as I'd angled back slightly.

It means a lot to me to know that she can depend on me. But at the same time, her words from the night after the exam echo. We don't need to be each other's entire world. Having interests outside of this is good, healthy even. I'm so glad she enjoys her art and films. She's already shown me so many that have quickly become my favourites. My world's gotten that bit bigger thanks to her, but it doesn't need to be centred around her. I kiss her head, so grateful she came up that night. I kept typing the request, 'could you come upstairs?' but never sent it. Repeatedly I hesitated, not wanting to spoil the night before her birthday. But then, there she was. Seeing through my bullshit like always. I'd been a mess, still shaking after only just dodging my father's direct wrath, but then she kissed me, she held me close. After that, the noise lessened, the shakes calmed, the air wasn't so thin.

I chuckle and hold her close, running my fingers up and down her back, feeling the small indent where her bra sits. We're officially going out, everyone knows and so far it seems everyone approves. I'm glad to know that also includes Mr Aizawa. I think he also knows we sneak into each other's rooms. But I guess he knows he can trust us. At least I hope so. I'm a pretty good student, and it seems like she's pretty up front with him about things. Maybe I should talk to him, properly ask him. Then again, I'm not marrying her. Yet.

I bite my lip as she sighs against my neck again, her lips moving against my throat. It was nice to know I'd been right in guessing how soft her lips would be. So far we've only kissed, but I can't deny how much I want to go further. I want to know all of her. But there's no rush. I'll wait as long as she wants.

It seems too soon to consider my feelings as 'love', but then again, what else about our lives is 'normal'? Looking back, I can't pinpoint when I fell in love with her. The word itself is so tangled to me, so warped by false promises and good intentions torn by context. But I do. I love her. Then again maybe it wasn't one moment. Maybe it just grew gradually till I couldn't deny it anymore. But I won't say it so soon–I'd freak her out. We'd only been going out a short time, it didn't matter than I'd adored her for far longer. I'll wait Alex, I'll wait and then make those keen eyes shimmer with happy tears. Hopefully. Unless you go ahead and hand my ass to me instead.

She mumbles something and rolls onto her back, looking up with slowly blinking eyes.

I kiss the end of her nose. "Nice nap?"

"Not my fault you're comfy." She grumbles, rolling closer and kissing under my jaw. "Sorry if you were bored though. Didn't mean to fall asleep."

Last night she'd woken in tears. By the time I got down to her room she was a trembling mess. I held her for a couple hours and let her drift off in my arms. Sleep wasn't being kind.

I brush her hair back. "You need the rest. It's fine. We finished the reading."

"Mm, good." She rubs her eyes. "Did I help at all?"

"You're surprisingly good at working when half unconscious."

"Plenty practise." She shrugs. "Though the newfound Sho pillow definitely makes napping easier."

"Glad to be of service."

There's a moments pause before she traces up the collar of my shirt, fingertips lingering against my collarbone. My skin heats. I find her biting her lip. I'm too busy watching the skin pale under the pressure to notice her hand gripping my collar, until she suddenly pulls me down into a proper kiss.

Her fingers thread into my hair and I sigh into her control. Her grip tightens and she shifts under me, deepening the kiss, driving my logical mind to the limits. She's so warm, so close, so intoxicating. But what's going on in her head? My skin tingles under her touch. Instinct rules me. My hand skims down her side and lingers on her hip. She shudders like me. She kisses harder, her tongue making it hard to think of anything else. Fuck. I want more. She has to know what that does to me. Her hips move, rubbing against me, making me painfully aware of how hard I am. Fuck yes. A moan escapes me, rumbling onto her tongue as it continues to dance with mine.

But this is strange, for her to be so forward so suddenly. I have to think.

"Alex…" I breathe, trying to break the kiss, trying to get some space to think rationally. If I don't I'm going to give in, I'll peel her clothes away, letting my lips run riot over her skin. But she's having none of it. She doesn't want me to think.

"Sho." She pulls me back in and resumes. The grinding, the pulling, the tongue caressing mine. More. I want more.

Her teeth graze my lip, and her hand moves from my hair to my hand that grips her hip tightly. She pushes my hand down, pushing my fingers under the waistband of her skirt. I can feel the line of her underwear. So soft. Are they silk? What colour are they? She's only wearing long socks today, no tights, the skirt's already slipped up her thigh. I wonder how soft her skin is that high up. I wonder how warm it'll feel settling between her legs. I want to push her shirt up, take it off and let my lips linger against her stomach, moving up to her chest. I want to taste. What does she look like naked? Would I be able to make her moan?

I stop myself.

Wait, this is wrong. My hand stops no further than her waistband and the world slows.

Why now?

So much insistence after waking.

I break away and pant, staring down at her flushed face. "Alex, what's wrong?"

She frowns and tries to kiss me again. "Nothing."

I sit up more. "C'mon, did you have a bad dream or something?"

Her hand leaves my wrist and she looks to the side. A blush blooms on her cheeks. For a few moments she's quiet, I think she's hoping I'll blink first and simply resume kissing. I want to. I really want to. But if this is a distraction tactic, I can't let her run away.

She curls her hand against her own chest. "I thought…"

"What?" I swallow, very glad to know I had a good enough handle on my flames to not set the bed linen on fire. She bites her lip. I lean closer and brush her hair from her face. "Alex, talk to me."

"I thought you'd want to."

"Want to what? Take things further?"

She nods, blush deepening.

I laugh softly and she glares. I kiss her cheek. "Of course I do."

"Then why're you stopping?"

"Because I want to move forward for the right reasons, not because you're worrying about something and think _this_ counts as communication." I raise a brow and she blinks. For a moment I think she's going to call me stupid, push me off and call me a prude. Fear prickles my spine; maybe I was just being over-protective. Maybe I had it wrong?

Then she just wears a look of disbelief. "Sho… How the fuck do you know me so well already?"

I laugh, fear melting as I kiss her gently. "Because I've adored you for a long time, remember?"

Her arms wrap around me. No grinding, no clutching, just holding me and needing me. That's fine.

She sniffs. "Dammit, Sho. You're too good to me."

"Disagree." I breathe, hoping the raging hard-on will die down. She must be able to feel it. "Care to tell me what led to this temptation session?"

"Just… Waiting for the other shoe to drop." Her voice is barely above a whisper, and for a second when I look at her, it's like she's back in that coffee shop. Small. Alone. Afraid. I lean on my elbow by her head and stroke along her cheekbone. I'm listening, I'm not going anywhere. She takes a deep breath and keeps going. Time. That's all she needs. "We're figuring out ultimate moves, we got together, my recovery is going well, Dad's adopted me, and my birthday was amazing… Everything's falling into place. I didn't want to let something get left behind."

"We're in no rush, Alex. We're not going to get left behind simply because we haven't gone all the way. We're plenty intimate in other ways." I kiss her hair, but she stays very still. A knot remains in her mind. I run a hand up and down her back. "Or did the dream convince you otherwise?"

She gives a small nod.

A couple times recently she had spoken of dreaming about sands running out, of loudly ticking clocks. Like she was always on borrowed time. I'd brush it off as a dream at first. But they kept happening. I have my own theories about that Villain's vision quirk, but she's convinced the dreams mean something. There's no point arguing. She's scared. She's allowed to be scared. I can't even imagine the fear she's already endured.

I hold her close. "Loud clock or sands?"

"B-Both. Except, everyone was standing around me, I could hear the clock, and then everyone started to fade, like they were made of sand and they were running out. You ran quickest."

I hold tighter. "I'm not going anywhere, Alex."

"Not on purpose, no." She breathes, and I just keep holding her. It isn't that she doesn't trust me, it's the world that has her on edge. I know this. I will not punish her for having experience. Fear doesn't play well with logic, my own father forgot that too easily, I wasn't about to do the same.

She sighs. "I'm sorry, I must sound fucking cra–"

"No." I kiss her hair, lingering. "No you don't. You sound scared, and I want to help. But I guess the best thing I can do is be here when you wake up."

She nods against my chest. Then she looks up, eyes shining. "By the way, I uh… I do want to… to do _that _soon though. Okay?"

I grin, I can't help it. The beautiful woman in my arms wants to be with me as much as I want to be with her. Sure we have plenty of things to fear, plenty still to fight, but we can still enjoy the moments of normal available to us.

"Of course, Alex. I want to as well. But we'll do it properly."

She nuzzles back in. "You're too good to me Sho."

"No, I think the rest of the world has just been particularly shitty."

"I'm having a bad influence on your vocabulary."

"Agreed."

We laugh. I could listen to her laughter forever. We'll need it going forward; tomorrow she goes to visit All for One. There's no telling what he'll say. But whatever it is, I'll be here when she gets back, whenever and however she needs me.

I love you Alex Aizawa.

* * *

**Yup. Wholesome fluff with that little dash of tension early on :P hope you enjoyed! Thanks to everyone reading, following, faving and reviewing! I love chatting to you guys so check SHOUTOUTS below! See you next time! And as ever, if not on the week mark, it'll be no later than the two week mark without SOME kinda explanation from me ^-^ cya later!**

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**zikashigaku: **I'm glad you still enjoyed the exam despite it not being quite what you expected! And yeah haha, she's a panicker, and quick to assume she has done something wrong. Still working on that. You're totally right though, she says Sho is an overthinker and yet... yeah... she is a bit of a hypocrite there lol! Yes! Someone else who finds the wind guy annoying, lol. I really didn't like him, buuut yes, the follow up was good fun, I'll admit. I always liked that Bakugo's attitude wasn't just for flavour, it ACTUALLY impacts his progress as a hero. It's so great! I am intrigued to see where they go with Endeavour, I don't read the manga, so I'm in the anime progress thus far. Personally, it'll take a LOT for me to see him as anything beyond an abuser. But hey, willing to be proven wrong. And I can totally admire the fact they're addressing such a complicated aspect of that kinda society. It's really intriguing from a viewer pov and a writer. I hope you enjoyed the birthday shenanigans! I had a lot of fun writing it! See you soon and as ever thank you sooooooo much for reviewing, it is SO awesome of you and genuinely makes my week.

**kwekman: **The fact you said the telekenisis was your only issue makes me _hope _you like the rest of the story? Haha, I wasn't sure. But hey, thanks for bringing it up. I canny please everyone of course, but its interesting to know what bugs people. Personally, just to clarify, I like to approach fictional powers in my own way, and as long as I'm consistent, I see that as fine. There are technically specific ways its understood to work, but at the end of the day, it's a fiction concept. It's not real. So whilst I know this isn't a traditional use RIGHT NOW, Alex is learning. Who knows where she might end up with the power :D And you're totally right, the power isn't being used to it's full potential yet, but neither she's not fulfilled her potential either! ^-^ Personally, if I saw a 15/16 year old character using a power perfectly and to it's absolute full potential, I would find it odd/quite Mary Sue like. They're at school, they're meant to be learning! Every single kid is still learning and whilst some are pretty far along, they're all still learning in some manner! I hope you reach this point so you can see my thoughts on your review, meaning you did still enjoy enough to keep reading, and know I hadn't ignored your review from chpt 5! Thanks so so much for taking the time to review :D like I said, even though it was something bothering you, I love to hear these things. It's something for me to keep in mind as Alex progresses, to keep her power's finess growing too, along with it's brute power! :D thanks again!


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys! Another week, another update! Hope you enjoy ^-^ thanks for reading!**

* * *

**DABI**

The hideout lay in a dim gloom. According to the pestering texts, Toga had gone to get food with Twice, and Compress had gone for a lie down. For some reason, the weird chick seemed to think Dabi required regular updates. He didn't. He said as much. Yet still they came. So, as he returned to the hideout, all was calm. Yet Shigaraki seemed irked; he stared hard at Dabi whilst sat by one of the grimey windows, blinds left askew to allow sight onto the road but not sight into the apartment. The front door clicked behind Dabi, leaving him alone in the dingy space, only a few metres between him and their so-called leader.

"Where've you been?" The raspy voice wheezed between chapped lips. "Toga was worried. Twice suggested you went to see the little traitor for her birthday. Toga got more worried. It was tiresome."

Dabi lit a fresh cigarette and perched on one of the split couches. He drew deep and blew slow, letting the smoke haze the picture of a petulant child. Since talking to Alex he'd just been wandering. Trying his best not to think, and failing terribly.

He shrugged. "What's it matter? I'm back."

"It matters because I say so. Where were you?"

"Out."

"Specifics, or I'm gonna get angry."

Blue eyes narrowed. "And? Ya think you scare me, or something?"

"I think you agreed to be on this team, that comes with respecting the system we have. Master wouldn't be glad to hear of insubordination."

"Pretty sure 'master' ain't got much of a say anymore."

Shigaraki bared his teeth, scratching his neck. "Mind your tongue."

"All I'm saying is, maybe don't call out daddy's name as a threat. Doesn't do you any favors." Dabi lounged and blew smoke rings.

It felt good to push back at Shigaraki occasionally, but ultimately Dabi knew he was stuck. The League had gained renown amongst villains, and fear from the public–they were no longer anonymous. It came with as many headaches as it did perks. Even getting cigarettes got complicated. So at some point, despite being difficult beforehand, Dabi knows he has to play ball. He also knows Shigaraki is aware–that, or the tantrums would be far worse. Maybe Alex had a point about who Dabi should be worried about...

He shrugged the thought away. "I went to say Happy Birthday, yeah."

Shigaraki chuckled. "It's not her birthday till February."

Dabi took a long drag. The freak knew far more than he was saying, and clearly Alex was a big chunk of that knowledge. It annoyed Dabi, though he couldn't quite pinpoint why.

Again, he shrugged. "It's when she celebrates it now."

"How'd you know that? She didn't have the date when you knew her. This is when that weirdo Pro took her in. That's after your time." Shigaraki leaned forward, finally stopping his scratching.

Dabi blew smoke. "I just know. She didn't question it, so why you gotta?"

Shigaraki laughed. "Did you stalk her or something?"

Dabi glared, reaching the end of his cigarette far too quickly for it to have calmed his temper. He lit another, trying to ignore the cackling.

Shigaraki got up. "That's just sad."

"Fuck off."

"Well, as long as you weren't followed to or from the school, I guess it doesn't matter."

Either way, Dabi had explained and Shigaraki got his win. That was the point, and Dabi hated it to his bones.

The door rattled with the return of Toga and Twice, food in hand. They greeted Dabi, Toga running her keen eyes over him like she searched for signs of a fight. Of course, she almost looked disappointed when she found nothing.

Then she handed out the food. "We got extras so we don't have to go out again so soon. People started staring and whispering. Got super weird."

Shigaraki picked at his food. "Before you eat, give the guise another go, Toga."

Dabi wrinkled his nose. "C'mon not when I'm fucking eating."

Toga tilted her head. "It grosses you out that much? I mean I get it, she's _totally_ gross but–"

"That isn't what I meant and you know it, Freak." Dabi snarled. "I just don't fancy seeing some creepy doppelganger across from me while I eat."

She grinned. "But I gotta practise!"

"Like hell."

"I do! The weirdo Yakuza guy has most of the blood already, I only got so much to practise with now! The longer I can hold a shape with less blood, the better."

"Whatever."

Toga sipped the shot of blood and Dabi braced for weirdness. Bit by bit, Alex's form rippled into place. Dark eyes that saw the world so distinctly, so unwavering. Red lips that quirked into a smirk even when trying not to, when trying to maintain a frown with those quizzical brows. And her hair. Now streaked in white like the many scars along her skin. Every single one a survival. A middle finger to the world that tried to crush her spirit and body.

Once the image of his friend, now the image of his enemy.

Dabi watched closely as Toga sauntered closer, biting Alex's lip and swaying her hips. Elegant but strong hands skimmed the sofa beside him and she was practically in his lap before he lit a hand and brandished in front of Toga's wolfish grin that didn't suit Alex's pretty face.

He growled. "Practise over there. The sooner you're out of her blood the better."

She laughed and clapped. "Only until we get a refill!"

His hand dimmed as she pranced backwards. Refill? He knew there were more plans for Alex, more intentions to try and drag her over to their side, to 'wake her up'. But this made no sense if that was the endgame. Why take more of her blood? Why play with her for–

Toga laughed. "She's gonna be too much fun to play later."

Dabi looked to Shigaraki. "You jerking off to Alex's image or something? Why the need for more?"

"It would be helpful for you to have a _little _faith in me, Dabi." Shigaraki sighed and returned to his perch. "Can't have doubts in our ranks."

"Then answer the damn question."

"No, I'm not 'jerking off' to her image. You know the blood samples help our Vision associate. Helps him get a hook into her mind, able to unlock it easier and hold on."

Dabi set aside his food. "I thought that shit was done with."

"What's the matter? Wanting to _save _her all of a sudden?"

Dabi pursed his lips. Shigaraki wanted an excuse to attack, to get rid of Dabi from the group. Not only did they clash in leadership potential, but Dabi knew his own quirk unnerved Shigaraki. The Freak needed contact where Dabi had range. But apart from anything else, the spotlight wasn't what Dabi wanted. All he wanted was change. And Alex was meant to be part of that. How could she be, if they kept trying to turn her into a nervous wreck, or worse still, reduce her mind to fearful soup?

"No. I ain't saving her all of a sudden, but I see little advantage in fucking with her head more. You want her on side, or sidelined?"

"At this point, either." Shigaraki giggled. "Any good villain has multiple plans. We're just keeping our options open."

Dabi shook his head and concentrated on his food. Alex was strong, she always had been, ever since the streets and only more so now. But even the strongest had a breaking point. What happened when her hair went fully white? What happened if she got another back injury? What happened if he couldn't wake her up before she was permanently put to sleep?

* * *

**ALEX POV**

Tartarus prison is big. It's deep underground. It's horrible. I'm glad, I hardly want this place to be a fucking pleasure cruise for the inmates, but I really don't want to be here. By the time the elevator reaches the right floor, I've already frayed my hoody's sleeve from all my fidgeting. We're led along a corridor, footsteps echoing somehow louder than my heartbeat. Can they hear it? It sounds like thunder in my head. Toshinori told me to be careful when in the room with All for One, to not give him anything to work with. Keep it vague. Keep yourself safe. Easier said than done–I tend to get mouthy when I'm nervous. Duh.

I have to go in alone. It's a condition All for One put in place, and at this point we're not really in the driving seat. He has information that the police want, and this is the supposedly only way to get it. Fuck. Dad isn't happy, but he'll be just outside the door, ready to pounce if something goes awry. Toshinori too–but of course that's more for emotional support. Despite the fact I still can't look at him. I'm glad Toshi's here, I'm glad I got to thank him for his lovely birthday present in person, but I'll bet if he were in the room with us, All for One would sense my guilt. He would exploit it. Toshinori doesn't know about the guilt yet, he doesn't need to. Not until I have a lid on it.

The door to the interview room looms as All for One is secured on his side of a partition. No chances are being taken. He is completely contained. I can't help but pity the guards that say this–either because they actually believe it, or think they can fool me. There's no way that's true, All for One's just waiting. For whatever reason, he wants to be in here.

The door opens and I freeze in the threshold. He sits, strapped in, breathing apparatus on and of course expression unreadable. But he's really there. Sitting. Waiting. For me. Having had a nightmare of that face every night since Kamino, I am strangely calm. Then again, the real thing pales slightly to the nightmarish creature. My imagination has to be given some credit.

I swallow hard and step inside, the door sliding shut behind me to seal the room. He doesn't speak. I don't know if he's even aware I'm there yet, it's not like his eyes can stare into me, blind under their extensive scar tissue. But I guess he has some kind of sight, he certainly doesn't fight like someone blind.

My steps echo before I sit down in the little metal chair in front of the divider, and clasp my hands on my lap. I can't let him get to me, can't let him rile me. The idea that he intended for me to kill him, to jumpstart Shigaraki's rule as the new super villain, echoes in my mind. It feels so possible. It could have been the plan all along. I cannot let All for One win like that. No. I can't rise to that bait; I will not kill him.

I take a deep breath. "You wanted to talk to me."

"Indeed, Miss Aizawa. You look well. I am impressed to see you walking around so freely, or is that only due to you using your power to hold yourself together?"

My hands tighten. "My recovery is going well. Was there anything specific you wished to discuss? Small talk doesn't really seem appropriate."

He tilts his head, and I hear the camera in the corner adjusting focus. The large mirror to our left will be where everyone is watching: Dad, Toshinori, the police. They're right there. Yet I know if he really wanted to, All for One could overpower everyone. I guess Toshi must know that to some degree. I wonder if he is shaking as much as I am.

"Why inappropriate? A scintillating conversation never did anyone any harm."

"Inappropriate because I have no inclination." I shrug and he chuckles, his shoulders juddering. I lean back in the chair, crossing one leg over the other and folding my arms. Whether he can see or not is irrelevant, I need to keep myself contained, and without actually curling into a ball, this is the next best thing. I clear my throat. "Should I assume you had no specific conversation topic in mind, then?"

"You can assume nothing, my dear. I think you know that."

I roll my eyes and pick at my nails. Entering the ring with him in mind games was pointless, I'm a confident person I think but I'm not an arrogant idiot. This guy has been a super villain for decades. I know nothing of how to deal with his shit.

He straightens. "All business. You really are Eraserhead's daughter. How has his recovery been going? I saw the footage of him being taken to hospital following the USJ incident. Looked rather extensive."

"He's recovered."

"Still able to serve as a hero and everything. It's admirable how they just… keep going. Isn't it?"

"Very."

I won't kid myself into thinking this was all All for One intended. Small talk isn't the end goal. He's leading me somewhere, and I know I'm not gonna like it when we arrive. Though I do wish he'd step on the gas. I also don't miss the 'they' as though I'm not included in the list of heroes. As though my inclination is undecided. Bastard.

He sighs. "Is he a good parent?"

"Very." I click my tongue. "Why am I here, One for All?" I surprise myself with how smoothly his name tumbles out of my mouth.

"This generation is so impatient." He shakes his head. "I just thought you might enjoy some insight into your real family. Was I wrong to presume such a thing?"

My nails bite into my palms. "Still pretending to know details about my family? All right, I'll bite. What do you know?"

"A lot."

"Grand. Care to share the details?"

"Aren't you curious as to why I insisted on seeing _you_?"

I clear my throat. "Because you like to stir shit up, so instead of just complying you had to add a little theatrical nonsense to the mix."

He laughs.

It was probably more than I should have given, it might even be giving him ammo somehow, but I can't stand it. He's right there. The temptation to squeeze the life out of him caresses along my spine. Do it. He's right there. Reach out and squeeze. His heart, his brain, his lungs, an artery. Just make him suffer, make him understand he is under _my _power as he dies. But I don't. I won't. I stay still and keep my power dormant. I will not give into that darkness, I will not let this bastard win.

"You are an adept Hero already, my dear. I am most intrigued to see how the world fares under your care in the future."

"Odd considering how adamantly you seemed to want to kill me before." I dig my nails further into my palms. Keep it vague. Now he knows I think about his want to kill me. Shit. I bite my tongue and sit straighter.

Again he tilts his head. "I knew All Might would refuse to bring Izuku Midoryia before me. And I know Katsuki Bakugo is likely too shaken by our encounter to even string a sentence together. So naturally I thought of you."

"Got a thing for kids, good to know." I raise a brow and glance at the mirror, hoping I got a chuckle from at least Dad. I'm tempted to defend Bakugo, but I can't give details. I don't want Bakugo in this asshole's head any longer than he already has been.

I'm glad to agree that All Might wouldn't bring Midoryia here. I want Midoryia focusing on what's possible, not giving into nightmares like this bastard. Let people like me have this mess. I'm okay with that. The messy parts, the shadowy things kept away from the cameras. Midoryia will inspire, that smile could truly be the new Symbol Peace. A symbol that I will help shine all the brighter, I will do anything to help my friend reach that goal. Why? Because I'm some selfless Saint? Far from it. I'll do it because Midoryia is meant to shine, he'll outshine us all for the people we want to protect. For every kid looking up at the screens, secretly hoping they might one day be worth saving. I'll just be one of the heroes standing behind him, propping him up, helping him keep going when the weight gets too much or the lights too bright. A pillar, but not alone.

I clear my throat, focusing on the current filth in front of me. "So what's this nonsense you're claiming to know about my family?"

"Why do you assume nonsense?"

"Because it's a convenient thing that _you _should know something about _my _family."

"Convenience needn't make it impossible."

"No, just improbable." I snort and shake my head. "I also have zero reason to believe you. Anything you say could just be another ploy for power, to get a rise out of me, to simply stroke your gnarled little ego."

"Seems you've made up your mind. It'll be intriguing to see it unravel."

I grit my teeth and grip my arms tighter.

He chuckles. "You're doing well my dear, but your young heart is still easily bruised, I fear. That is a shame. I worry you won't weather the storm to come as well as I originally hoped."

I purse my lips and refuse to answer. A storm to come. I'll suffer. Okay. I guess that counts as information in some shape or form, even if it's only to goad me into losing my temper. None of us were under the impression that Shigaraki would stay silent in the meantime. He'll be busy. The League as a whole will be busy. Dabi said there were plans. Dad had not been very pleased when I finally got round to mentioning that encounter to him this morning on the way over, but thankfully he hadn't scolded me much beyond 'don't be a dumbass like that again, use the alarms you troublesome brat'.

All for One draws a deep breath. "I suppose it doesn't matter if you believe me or not, I'll at least know I tried to hand you the truth whilst the rest seek to hide it."

I roll my eyes. The pious arse-hat was really going for it.

He nods towards the mirror. "They're too afraid of how you'd react if you knew the truth. I can only imagine at least Eraserhead has connected the dots over the years. Your age and the terrible crime he's heard of. I don't believe he investigated it himself, I believe it might have been his friend Midnight, but that sort of story gets around. So horrific. So terribly horrible."

"If you tell me this, does this satisfy your need to speak with me?"

He nods.

I mirror it. "Then by all means. Enlighten me."

"I'll set the stage first, these things tend to work better with a little background, don't they?"

"Sure." I sigh, curling slightly more and preparing myself for whatever filth he was about to conjure. Then again, why mention Dad if it was without foundation? I push this down. No. That's what All for One wants. Focus. Deny. Ignore. He's just playing games.

"We start with a young married couple, together perhaps five years, happily raising their baby girl. Happy and venturing into a new chapter of their lives, when one day disaster strikes. Their little girl had a quirk, but no ordinary quirk, a very powerful and dangerous one. Objects could be flung at will, and bruises appeared all too easily when a tantrum struck–on the child as well as the parents. They were frightened, they reached out for help. They found me."

Did the guards make it colder in here, or is it just me?

He continues.

"I of course was keen to meet this powerful child, this telekinetic prodigy terrorising her own parents. Though, only hurting them due to not being able to understand her own power at that point. But that kind of inclination can always be honed." He chuckles and leans forward in his bindings. "They came to meet me one day. I accepted the charge of their brilliant child, and they would visit on weekends as she progressed."

"Visitation, how good of you." I said, keeping my voice bored and level. Somehow, I managed it.

"Indeed. It would have worked out very nicely. But ah… Fate it seems, did not like our plan. As the parents handed the child over, she grew frightened. They left, walking down the alley away from their little girl. She cried out. She didn't want them to leave. Tears sprung to her eyes and she reached for them. Her power reached too."

Familiarity tickles my spine.

My mind aches.

"She cried and squealed. She reached harder. They didn't look back, I had told them not to as it would only make the separation harder. They wanted what was best for their little girl. So they kept going. The little girl was distraught. Her power peaked. Do you know what happened next?"

I shake my head, despite how the base of my skull is buzzing.

All for One shook his head. "Denial, even now. Her parents fell to the ground, limp and lifeless. She stood with her little arms outstretched, power fading as panic gave way to confusion. Floating, about an inch or two back from where her parents had been standing floated two disconnected spinal chords. Hanging like tacky halloween decorations. Eventually she dropped them and herself, crying against the alley. Very sad."

My eyes are stinging. My breathing's thin.

He sighs. "Such a terrible scene. The police suspected a serial killer to be starting a rampage. They were on high alert for weeks. But the killer never struck again. But of course… They also never found the little girl."

The door opens behind me and someone stands next to my chair. A hand lands on my shoulder, and it's only then that I realise how much I'm trembling. Was it true? Had this actually happened in an old unsolved case? Could I be the murderer? Did I… Did I tear my own family apart?

Dad speaks calmly. "We're done."

All for One laughs. "Do you deny knowing of such a case, Eraser?"

"Goodbye." Dad helps me get up and leads me towards the door.

All for One laughs loudly. "Be sure to ask your Father about it, young Alex. It should be quite the conversation!"

I can still hear his laughter echoing once the door has slid shut behind us, leaving us in the cold corridor.

I stare at the wall opposite, mind buzzing with the likelihood that it could be true. It could be. I have no way of denying it. But surely I would have remembered such a thing? Or did I block it out? Or did All for One take me away and do something to make me forget? He said Midnight had been part of the investigation. Can I ask Nem? Would she tell me the truth of it, or try to protect me? Shit. Shit, he's in my head. No. Get a grip. It's just a story. Just a well thought out and convincing story...

I look down at my hands, finding them completely steady. I don't know if that's good or bad. Or just that I'm in shock. I guess when it comes down to it, I don't know much of anything.

I killed my parents.

...

Maybe.

"Let's go." Dad leads me back to the elevator, hand gently pressing into my back.

Toshi doesn't reappear, nor do the police. No one is saying anything. Is the silence somehow worse than the laughter? I enter the elevator, the doors close and Dad removes his hand. At first I think he's gonna hug me, but then he just leans on the wall of the elevator as we start the slow ascent to the surface. He's got his arms folded, eyes fixed on the door. His jaw is tight and his hands are in fists.

The silence is killing me.

"Is it true?" I whisper, voice cracking.

"I don't know." He shakes his head. "The case is familiar, but you're not the only kid on the street Alex, and telekinesis isn't the only quirk that could have done that. Let me… Let me look into it, all right?" He pinches the bridge of his nose. "I knew this would be a shitshow."

"You promise to be honest with me about it?" I gulp and he nods. "Th-Thanks."

"Alex, if it's true–"

"It's ok." I choke, leaning against the railing for fear of falling over, my back is trembling, like my injury wants to give way any second. I guess stress makes it flare.

Dad watches me as I fight the words out, heart racing as sweat dews my spine.

I grit my teeth. "You can… If it's true, you can take back my birthday present." I take as deep a breath as I can in this metal box and bite back the tears. "You can revoke the adoption."

Silence hovers over the whirring of gears. The doors rattle and the elevator continues to climb. Odd really, considering how I feel like I'm falling into a pit.

"Don't put words in my mouth." I'm not sure if it's anger in his voice, but there is an edge to it. He takes a couple slow steps towards me, and puts a finger under my chin to get me to look into his eyes instead of at his stubble. His eyes look so tired. "If it's true, it changes nothing."

Some tears escape. "But Shouta–"

"_Nothing. _You're still Alex. You're still my brilliant daughter. And still well on your way to being a hero."

"If it's true... I murdered my parents." I sniff and his hand moves into my hair, pulling me against his chest. For a second I don't respond, not wanting to taint him any further. But then I think of the roof. Of the pain I caused him holding him at arm's length. No. We're in this together. He wants to be let in. I hold him tightly, I never want to let go.

He sighs. "If it's true, you were a child with a power you didn't understand. Powerful children are always a confusing thing to try and tackle. Especially if you have no contacts. If it's true… Your parents panicked, tried to help, and ran. You were just… You wanted them to stay. If it's true, it was a terrible accident."

"Would make for a good villain origin story though, right?"

"Good thing we're not in a movie." He kisses my hair. "Even if the case exists, it doesn't make it true. It could just be a villain using a story to get into your head. We need to properly look into it, Alex. Please… _Please_ keep that in mind."

I nod, doing my best to just stay standing. "What should I tell Sho and the others? They all knew I was coming here today… But… But if I tell them…"

The idea of my friends hearing the words, of turning away from me, it hurts like hell. Revulsion. Fear. Disgust. I can barely imagine it on their faces, maybe other than fear. But I'd only seen any of them afraid when we were being attacked by the League. Can they look at me like that? Shit. Can I handle it, if they do?

_No one wants a rat, little Alex. You belong nowhere but here. _

F-Fuck you Shigaraki.

Dad takes a deep breath. "Do whatever you feel comfortable with, but keep in mind that All for One will expect you to hide it. And secrets are a useful tool for a villain like him. By telling your class, you risk their judgement, yes. But you take the power away from that shithead downstairs."

The elevator reaches the lobby.

I sigh. "Good thing I have you, Dad. I'd be so screwed without you."

"You'll always have me, Alex. If this story is true or not. Do us _both_ a favour and keep that in mind as well."

Outside the lobby the media lay in wait. I hold onto his hand tightly, and he nods. Attachment isn't something he likes to display, but right now, it's exactly what I need.

The second we leave the front doors, cameras are flashing and questions are thrown. Dad leads me to the car. If I want to, I can make an official statement later. Otherwise, I wouldn't be talking to the press. As we get into the car and I'm returned to a bubble of quiet, my stomach churns. I don't think I can talk to the media about this. Any of it. The League will be watching closely, if they don't already have an inside man. It was hard not to wonder about that with the League always knowing things they shouldn't.

Dad starts the engine. "Home? Or are you okay to return to dorms?"

"D-Dorms. I wanna tell the guys what happened. Even if… Well… Even if that means I have to hang out with you for a while because they're all disgusted with me." I put on my seatbelt.

"I doubt it, Alex. 1A aren't idiots." He pauses. "Except Mineta."

I snort, but as we pull away from the prison, I clasp at the change in subject. "Why _haven't _you got rid of him?"

Dad rolls his eyes. "His parents have deep pockets. Unfortunately the Principal can't afford to get rid of the little shit right now. The second he can though? The perverted little grape-shit is out."

Good to know.

The drive back is slow, and as a gentle rain begins to fall, I just hope the police are able to garner some useful information from All for One after that nonsense. Maybe it was all bullshit. I just let him get to me. It's not like I remember All for One even being there when I was in Shigaraki's care. But if I've been forced to forget my parents, maybe there's a lot missing from my past. Unless, again, it's bullshit. It would be so nice for that to be the case, but the sinking feeling in my gut is telling me otherwise.

"Dad?"

We're sitting at a red light, and he's drumming his fingers on the steering wheel to some unknown beat. "Mm?"

"Is there a way to unlock memories?"

He frowns and we roll along as the lights change. His fingers speed up a little. "I'm not sure. We could always ask Hitoshi again, he might be able to order you to remember. But I'm not sure how it works, it could just lead to your mind fabricating something to remember."

I lay my head against the glass. "Is it possible I just blocked it out?"

"If what All for One said is true? I'd not be surprised if you had. To see something like that so young… Your mind will have refused to keep hold of it." He sighs. "_If_ it's true."

He'll cling to that as long as he can. And whilst it's already grating on my nerves, I can't blame him for one second.

The world beyond the car rumbles along like normal, like something earth-shattering didn't just happen. I smirk. It didn't, not to anyone else. This is just another normal day. I blink, pretending those aren't tears in my reflection, just more raindrops on the glass. Potentially, All for One had raised me, but because I knew a happy home beforehand, perhaps that's why I rebelled? So, with that logic in mind; had Shigaraki ever known a home other than All for One? If what Dabi said was true, all he had ever known was a punishing home that pushed him to hatred. So, can I really blame them now? Can I point the finger and cast them as simply 'evil'? I guess not.

_It's admirable how they just… keep going. Isn't it?_

They. Like I don't count as a hero yet, like my journey is still being decided. I guess it is. In a way. What kind of Hero will I be? What kind of hero _can _I be, with this in my past? Or does none of that matter, and my actions will speak louder? My head aches. Fuck. The world isn't black and white, good and evil, it's a mess of greys rippling over each other, lightening and darkening with each choice. Maybe anyone could become a villain. Had Sho never warmed to the world, could he have been driven there? Or Bakugo even, with his rage. It's hard to picture, but we all have our limits. What would push me to that darkness? Oh wait… I already nearly went there. I nearly tried killing All for One. Shit. It's so simple. So… horribly simple.

"Have you considered any other Hero name options?" Dad asks, laying a hand on my shoulder as we wait at another set of lights. He's so kind. Trying to bring me back from getting lost in my thoughts, keeping me focused on the future instead. Is that the Teacher skills or the parenting ones? I dunno. Maybe both.

I wipe my eyes and turn to him, giving a small smile and shrug of my shoulders. During the Ultimate move training I'd handed him a list of possibilities. I couldn't decide.

_Stasis. _

_Holding Shit Still Woman._

_Telex (get it? Telekinesis and Alex merged!)_

And a few others that I forget.

I sniff. "I was kinda leaning towards Stasis."

He nods, squeezing my shoulder before returning the hand to the wheel as the green light appears. "It was my favourite of the list. Though I admit, _Holding Shit Still Woman _rolls off the tongue brilliantly."

"Gotta make it catchy, right?"

"Absolutely." He chuckles and glances at me with a smirk when I join in. "Nearly got a smile that time."

"Nearly."

"You're gonna get through this, Alex. And you don't have to do it alone."

"I know Dad, I do." I smile and close my eyes, hoping the headache might calm down before we get back to dorms. I have to tell my classmates and that makes me hope the car journey never ends.

We finish the drive in silence until reaching the dorms. The rain's got heavier, but I keep us dry with one of my quirk umbrellas.

Everyone's in the common area when we come back, milling about, playing games or chatting. Rainy monday afternoons. So normal. I toe off my shoes as the room goes quiet. Everyone knows where I've been, I saw no reason to hide it due to the media frenzy that would happen. It's already on the news, so I guess I was right. Dad heads upstairs, knowing I don't want him to linger–I want my friends to react openly, not held back by the stern watch of a teacher.

I sit on the sofa, and Sho sits beside me, putting an arm round my shoulders. The gentle heat is welcomed, helping with the shivers. Bakugo lingers nearby, but in the kitchen area. I don't blame him for keeping some distance. If I could, I would.

Iida nods to me. "How did your visit go?"

"It was uh… an experience." I hug my knees close, like I had wanted to do in that small windowless room. I bite my lip. "He wanted to tell me something about my parents."

Bakugo scoffs. "Still pretending he knows shit?"

His smirk fades as I fail to smile. "I… Yeah, at first I said the same. Then he referenced an old case and… A-And it seems like my Dad knows the case. They're gonna investigate the claims but uh yeah… It could be true."

They all lean in.

I knew they would want to know, it was why I had said it. The words are on my tongue. I may have killed my parents. Maybe. I might have torn them apart. Maybe. I swallow hard and Sho runs his hand up and down my arm, the motion helping me time my breathing. Saying it removes the threat from later, it saves it from becoming something to haunt my steps later in life. It takes the power away from the villains. Say it. Fucking say it.

Midoryia tilts his head. "What could be true?"

"That I uh…" I grit my teeth so hard they ache. "W-When I was really little… I uh… I accidentally kill-killed my parents."

Silence.

I put my head against my knees, expecting the room to empty, for Sho to suddenly get up from the sofa and leave. For someone to suggest _I _leave. But there's nothing. After a few moments, I peer over my knees and see only concern shining back. Ura comes over and kneels in front of me, taking my trembling hands tightly in her own.

"Alex… Do you really think he could be telling the truth?"

"I don't know." I suck in a breath. "I was ready to throw it back in his face, but then he referenced a real crime, and Dad seemed to recognise what was described. It… It doesn't mean it was me of course, but the n-nature of the deaths fits my quirk."

Iida pushes his glasses back into place. "But you have no recollection of the incident?"

"None." I sniff. "But as he was saying it, I got this weird sense of deja vu… So I dunno what that was about."

Bakugo is very pale. I don't ask him what's on his mind, but I do look at Kirishima and then back to our fiery friend. Kirishima goes over, nudging Bakugo and encouraging him to head to one of their rooms. I'll find them later. No one questions the sudden disappearance. Thankfully they all still understand that Bakugo is not disconnected from this. We were both taken.

Sho leans against me slightly. "Even if it is true, it doesn't change who you are to us. You've saved our lives and helped so many… If it is true then clearly you were just a frightened kid with too big a power."

I sniff and put my head against his shoulder. "That's what Dad said."

Midoryia steps forward and gives a firm nod, soft smile in place. "Mr Aizawa and Todoroki are right."

I see agreement in them all. From one face to the next I either see saddened concern or supportive understanding. In all honesty I can't believe my luck–not because they're judgemental or anything, but because I can barely believe I deserve this understanding. Mina scurries over and hugs me from behind.

I smile shakily. "Thanks guys."

Tsu leans forward. "No need to thank us, _ribbit_. We know you. This doesn't change that."

Ura nods. "Exactly! We're your friends."

Mina sniffs. "You're still our awesome badass."

Midoryia puts a hand on my arm, my scarred arm that looks more like a quilt than anything else. And he smiles. He'd never consider killing would he? Nah. I doubt it. Wouldn't come into that amazing head of his, there's too much hope there. Yeah, I'll do fucking anything to keep that smile shining. He has to shine.

He squeezes. "Do you think talking to him helped?"

"At this point… I dunno. At least I've helped the police start their inquiries."

"I'm sure they're grateful, All Might as well. You were so brave."

I blink back the tears. "I dunno about that. I was shaking the whole time."

Sho nudges me. "I'll wager he didn't know it."

Thankfully a normal conversation takes over from there. Kaminari asked if I'd seen a new show they'd been considering watching, and the room thaws. Momo gives me a big cup of fancy tea. It smells delightful. Sho runs a hand up and down my arm; we'll talk later, I know that. For now, I just need to let my body accept that they hadn't shunned me. My friends are amazing. Truly amazing.

Soon people head for studying, or for some late training. I assure Sho he can go ahead with his usual routine, there's no need for him to be stuck at my side. Normalcy. It's important.

Plus, I have to go see Bakugo. Sho wishes me luck, and I think I'll need it.

* * *

**So there we have it... Do you believe All for One? Should Alex have just killed him? What the heck is Dabi intending or not intending to do?! Huehuehue sorry I like asking rhetorical questions... BUT thank you for reading, thank you also to everyone faving, following and reviewing, my shoutouts to you are below! I love the replying to reviews so much, having a dialogue with readers is so awesome ^-^ cya next time!**

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**zikashigaku:** I am quite enjoying not knowing what's coming tbh. I have read ahead in other fandoms and... it kinda took the joy out of watching the anime. Between knowing things, and indeed when things differed, it just totally changed the experience. So I guess, fair warning, I will eventually be going totally off-piece in terms of canon events! Once I reach the same point as the end of season 4 I guess.

Sho is such a fun character to write, even now when he's that bit warmer etc. I keep thinking "ok this works, now make it more awkward" lol! Issues shall arise yes, they're both too stubborn etc. for them not to haha. And yeah I know what you mean about the portrayal of relationships. I guess in my mind, there should be a level of this functionality, or else... why are you together? Just my take.

And yes! Alex Aizawa, OFFICIAL! I love Dabi as a character - not in the 'oh gosh he's hot' way, because... sorry but he's done some fucked up sturf. But in a writing sense, he's sooo interesting. And with my interpretation on top of that, I'm having loads of fun. I am intrigued to see what you thought of the League scene! And the All for One bit of course :D thanks again soooo much for commenting, really does light up my day when i see your name pop up in my emails!


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello there! Small delay as I was staying with family, but here we are with the next update! Time to talk to Bakugo! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Bakugo is sitting on Kirishima's bed. The redhead smiles as he lets me in and lingers by the door for a moment. "Figured I'd let you guys talk in private."

"Thanks Kirishima, I appreciate it." I smile, and Bakugo nods to him before he closes the door behind himself, sounding like he's heading along to Kaminari's room. I turn to Bakugo, and shuffle closer. "Hey, I'm sorry if I said something that got to you back there–"

"Don't be a dumbass. I'm fine."

"Don't be a dumbass, yourself." I snap, refusing to let him fester, something had got to him downstairs when I spoke of All for One, and I wasn't letting him deal with it alone. Not only had his mother asked for my help, I want to. He's my friend. I can't lose him to this now, we've come so far.

He glares at his knees.

I perch against the desk as my back twinges. "Bakugo, you're pale and shaking. When you came to the hospital that first night, you said it made it easier to talk with me actually knowing this shit firsthand, right? So what's got you looking ready to puke?"

"I ain't gonna puk–"

"Not the point." I throw a pencil and it bounces off his arm.

"They…" he closes his eyes. "They said something similar to me." He finally spits it out, eyes opening and looking to the window like he wants to jump out of it.

I lean back. "They told you, you killed your parents?"

He sighs. "No, that you couldn't be trusted because you had killed yours."

"O-Oh." I gulp and sit on the desk properly, back throbbing as my heart races.

He went pale because he recognised the story. So All for One hadn't cooked it up on the spot from memory. Shigaraki knew the story as well. Another point towards it being true. Unless this had been a long term plan, but it seemed weird that they would go to that bother for me.

I swallow. "S-So hearing it again, you can't help but wonder if it's true."

"I'm not judging you or anything like that, if that's what you're thinking." He snaps, glaring at me. I shrug, unable to know what to think. "But they said some shit about what happened after you… Well after your parents were gone."

"Why?" I shake my head. "Why the hell did they make you listen to that shit?"

He throws the pencil back, it bouncing off my head. "That's not my point, Alex."

"I know, I just… Why couldn't they leave you alone?" I grit my teeth, imagining him being told that story whilst he was strapped to a chair. No doubt whilst Shigaraki also said that All for One would soon have my power. So he could start pulling out bones at will. I feel sick.

"So do you wanna know what they said?" He clears his throat, his nails digging into his own arm. "I didn't know if you would or not. It could all just be bullshit… A-And I didn't wanna mess with your head any further. It's why I didn't mention it before."

"I'm not angry or anything, if that's what you're worried about." I try to smile, but my lips won't work properly. He looks confused. I get up from the desk, wince at the pressure on my back and go to sit by him on the bed, shoulder to shoulder. "Bakugo… I just wish you hadn't had to hear that creepy crap whilst strapped to a chair."

"Was better than listening to them try their crappy speeches about me joining their dumbass cause." He snorts and I nod, finding the laughter between us calming. It was a harsh kindness he had, but a tender one as well. Once Bakugo cared about someone, he was fierce. There was something very admirable about that. Even if hard to see.

I take a deep breath. "Lay it on me. What else did they say?"

"Y'sure?"

"Mm. Please."

"They said once your parents were gone, All for One took you back to their hideout. That he raised you, took in Shigaraki, made him tend to you as well and help you refine your power. Apparently that's why you had such a good grasp on it early on… All thanks to them." He says the last part with a wrinkle to his nose, spitting it as though it tastes bad. I'm sure it does. "They used some kinda quirk to make you forget, but apparently it could be reversed. Unless that was more bullshit lies just to make me want to warn you."

It was easy to tangle oneself in the lies.

I nudge him and wait till those crimson eyes finally land on me. "I'm glad you told me now. Means we can ask All for One for more details if we want, and see if things match."

He frowns and turns to me properly. "Y'seem very calm about potentially having your head fucked with for multiple years, possibly since infancy."

"Has it messed me up? Not as far as I can tell… though it might explain my leaning towards murder before." I add with a bite to my lip, recalling how much I wanted to kill All for One today. "I guess I'm still processing it. But… I can't really be scared or freaked out by something I can't even remember."

He shakes his head. "You make no sense to me, Alex. How can you not be–"

"You want a sobbing mess? Would that make more sense?" I snap, and he blinks. I unhook my hands and show how deep my nails have been digging into my palms. He swallows hard. "I'm not screaming, no. I'm confused. I'm tired. I have no idea what the hell any of this even means… but there's no point losing my rag with you, or Sho, or Dad… or… or anyone here. There's not even any point in berating All for One if the fundamental aspect of that story is true."

"What do you mean?"

"That I was the one that killed my parents."

He glares. "Don't go fuckin' blaming yoursel–"

"_If_ that's true." I glare back. "Then I guess he saved me from being left on the streets as an infant. Fuck knows what would have happened then." I get up to start pacing, rubbing my back as my racing heart continued to make it throb. Damn injury, take a back seat for a bit.

"Alex, you should sit."

"Helps me think. Look… I'm not suggesting I'm grateful to the fucker. He took me in yeah, but then he tried to turn me into his puppet. But… at least I'm alive. At least he was stupid enough… St-Stupid enough to let me live." I sniff and stop moving when Bakugo stands and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Guess you got as much noise in your head as I got in mine."

"Yeah… probably."

He tilts his head. "You uh… want a hug or something?"

I roll my eyes and hang my head. "You were doing so well Bakugo, so well."

He grumbles something and pulls me into a hug. "Can I ask you something else?"

"Sure." I sniff, chin resting on his shoulder. He gives surprisingly good hugs actually. Wouldn't have thought it considering his spiky demeanour.

"How was All Might?"

I lean back and note how tight Bakugo's jaw has gone again, it sounded like he was in pain, but no, he's just fighting past his own teeth. The hell _is _going on in his head? He keeps doing this, swinging from warm to cold. He'd have to call himself Icy Hot soon enough.

Maybe I can pry a little. He's had front seats to my shit, after all.

"He was okay. I didn't see him after talking with All for One, but I reckon he was busy planning with the police. Why?"

Bakugo shrugs. I clamp my hands on his shoulders this time and refuse his wriggling. He could easily break my hold if he wanted, part of him wants me to pry.

I repeat. "Why?"

"Just wondered."

"I'm not letting up until you give me at least half a full answer, Bakugo. I wanna help. Let me?" I plead and something cracks in his demeanour. It's a new softness I've never seen. I can't decide whether I should be honoured or scared.

"I looked up to the guy a lot…"

"Of course."

"Not in the creepy way that fuckin' nerd Deku does but… a lot. Y'know?"

I nod.

He sighs, looking very weary ."I just… I can't go and ask him myself. He's been there in training and he looks so small, and like… breakable. I… I nearly hit him with a bit of debris the other day and the only damn reason it didn't hit him was Deku. Fuckin' Deku." Bakugo shakes his head, mouth starting to run further than he intended I think.

I just stay quiet and still. The last thing I wanna do is spook him.

He continues. "Kirishima asked him how he was, but obviously the old guy has no reason to be frank with our whole class. He doesn't know them all that well. So it was a brush off at most. I… I just wanted to know how he was really doing. Not that I can do anything about it, but I wanna know, considering it was me that went and got him all… fucked… up." He closes his mouth and glares at the ground. His whole body goes tense and he takes a step back. "Forget it."

His eyes shine slightly and look anywhere but me. He hadn't meant to say that bit, had he? But I feel an echo between us. He feels the same guilt I do. I take a step towards him, and he matches it with a retreat. His walls are going back up. Dammit.

I swallow my nerves and prepare myself for some hypocrisy. But it's not full-on hypocrisy right? Bakugo only got taken because I did. "Bakugo you need to listen to me. You didn't have anything to do with it. You're not to blame."

"I got kidnapped, didn't I?"

I blink. "So you blame me for it too?"

His mouth opens and closes. "That's not the same."

"How the hell not?" I half laugh, half bark. Bakugo was even more stubborn than my stupid self. This had already stewed too long. "We both got taken. If you're blaming you, you're blaming me. Which is fine, but that at least puts us on equal guilt measurements."

"If I hadn't been there, you could have escaped. You only didn't because of me."

"Fuck off." I snarl. "You seriously think I could have got out of that bar?"

"Of course you could have. That Dabi shithead threatened me and got you all spooked. If I hadn't been there you could–"

"Bullshit." I yell, he bares his teeth, but I keep going. "I was weak. I'd been bled extensively and could barely stay awake. You kept me going you arse-hat. I'm not gonna let you downplay that because of a damn pity-party."

He squares up to me–but at least he doesn't look defeated, I guess. "The hell you sayin'? This isn't a pity party. I'm just being strong enough to take responsibility. This is on me."

"Why you and not me?"

"Because–"

"I was right there when they were fighting, All might and All for One. I didn't manage to help at all, I couldn't even get out of the way properly. So how is this on you and _not _me?"

"Because you're the stronger one. I was the… the…"

"Victim?" I suggest and his eyes darken.

I think I pushed too far. I swallow hard and square up to him too. There's no point in backing down now. Bakugo doesn't respond to weakness, he responds to violence. Fine. I can do that. If it helps, I can do that plenty.

I take a deep breath. "Yeah. You're a victim in this situation. That's what you're trying not to say, but it's true. And that's why you're _not_ to blame. We were victims. But we–"

"Like fuck!" He shoves me away, and I ignore the pain in my spine as I steady myself. "Sure, my weak ass was a victim, I get that. But you fought back. You were amazing. You took it all, barely letting them lay a finger on you. I was fuckin' putty in their hands. I let everyone down. All Might included."

"No you didn't." I hiss, going over and shoving him in return. His hands glow a little, but soon stop. He's really rattled. I take a deep breath. "You're the only reason I kept going Bakugo, don't you get that? I'd have given in if you weren't there at the bar. You saved me after I went and got myself captured by that freaky girl and Dabi, after I… I got separated and stuck. You. You saved me."

He clenches his teeth, refusing the frustrated tears. He has no idea how to process this. I'm not sure I do either, but at least he's talking. Right? After Kamino and then our exams, it's no wonder he's struggling a bit. Sho is handling the failed exam fairly well, but I think a large part of that is the relief of being away from his Father. Bakugo doesn't have that. He's likely been stewing in his failure. I should have come to see him sooner. Shit. All that on top of this ongoing guilt over All Might? I'm amazed he _hasn't _exploded yet.

I try to approach, but he just backs up.

He shakes his head. "None of this makes any sense anymore. I thought I… I thought I could actually do shit. Now I'm just… I'm nothing. Even Deku's better…" He groans and tugs on his hair, totally lost in his own mind and own self-loathing.

I know the circle. I'd been going nearer that drain myself, because deep down I know things might have gone differently if I hadn't gotten caught by Dabi. If that girl hadn't weakened me. If I had just listened and stayed with the group like Shoji said. But my own guilt isn't the issue here. It's Bakugo's. The idiot that had to hand himself over to the villains to help me. The scarring from Dabi's burn itches, and I want to tear it open, make myself feel the pain instead of Bakugo. But I can't. I got Telekinesis, not mind control, so I have to do this the old fashioned way.

I reach out. "Bakugo that's not what I–"

"I shouldn't have fucking said anything. It's fine. My own shit." He pushes past me, making for the door.

"Bakugo, wait!"

"You've your own messed up shit to deal with Alex, leave me alone."

"I want to help."

"It doesn't concern you." He pushes me aside. "You and that Deku bastard are just the same. Sticking your nose in where it's not wanted. Just leave it! You and that Half-n-half bastard too. Knew I shouldn't get involved. Such shit. I can't do shit." He shakes his head and goes for the door.

I can't let him leave. Not like this. My friend's in pain. Sure he's lashing out, but it's aimed at himself. I'm just the stand in. That's fine. If it's what he needs, I'll take that. I need to. Even if I have to reprimand his dumbass later when he can think straight.

I lunge and grab for his arm. Wrong move.

He flails, a spark emitting in his palm. It catches along my forearm, the spark igniting his quirk and landing on my skin in a flaming balm.

"Fuck!"

I recoil, clasping the burning flesh. It sizzles. I end up on one knee, breathing through clenched teeth as I do my best not to scream, or try and wipe it off. I'd only smear it further. Shit. What do I do? That shit really stings when it makes contact. The door's slightly open. He stares down at me. He's panting with wide-eyes. It will have been the last thing he wanted. I know that. Even now as pain lances along my arm and blazes in my nerves, I know this wasn't his intention. Dammit. I try my best, but the fluid based flame is clinging to my skin, and a whimper escapes as it continues to burn.

Bakugo looks paler than ever. He steps towards me, the door slowly creaking closed. "I… I-I didn't mean to. Shit, Alex I–"

"The hell is going on in here? Kirishima and Bakugo I told you to stop rough-housing in the… dorms… what the hell?" Dad pushes past Bakugo. I wanna hide the mark, but I'm barely able to move. I'm in shock. Bakugo never lost his cool like that, not with his quirk. The skin continues to peel. The smell makes me queasy. "The hell happened here? Nevermind. Alex, can you lift the substance with your quirk?"

"R-Right… should've th-thought of that." I suck in a breath and do just that, lifting some skin with it and making my stomach do a flip. It's only a couple of inches, but still it hurts. Damn that's gonna leave a mark. I make the flaming substance float into Kirishima's bathroom where it hisses out of existence in the sink. Silence.

Dad stares at my arm, and I can practically hear him counting to ten in his head. He has to react as a teacher, not a freaked father. I know he knows that. I also know he's just counted to ten all over again.

But still, I wanna help.

Bakugo stares at my arm, brows pinched, mouth slightly agape. He has no idea what to do. Of course he doesn't.

I sniff. "It was an accident. I caught Bakugo off-guard and–"

"And he felt the need to burn you?" Dad interrupts and looks over his shoulder. I can only imagine the look he must be giving Bakugo. "Explain yourself."

A second later, I wouldn't have believed Bakugo had ever looked even slightly concerned.

He throws his hands up. "Just punish me already." He scoffs, pride at the forefront despite the way his face is bright red and a sweat has beaded his brow. "I fucked up. We were arguing and I got too riled. No excuses."

"This is serious Bakugo. I hope you realise that."

"Yeah." He shoves his hands in his pockets.

Dad helps me stand. "Go to your room, Bakugo. I'll come and deal with you later. Let's get you down to the kitchen Alex, there's a medical kit down there."

Bakugo left without another word. Guilt throbbed in my head with every step towards the kitchen. Kirishima slowly made his way back to his room, looking at me in confusion and then in shock at my arm. I give him a pleading look. He scurried towards his room, and as me and Dad started to head down the stairs he glanced back along at us. I hesitate long enough to nod at him, and thankfully he goes to Bakugo's room. I hope Kirishima can fix what I fucked up. I'm so sorry Bakugo. I'm an idiot for pushing so hard.

Dad sits me down at the kitchen table and gets some ointment and dressing. It stings like hell, but I'll take a few days of healing over another lecture from Recovery Girl. That woman is definitely sick of me by now.

I wince as he ties off the bandage, the pain dulling. "Dad please, Bakugo didn't mean to–"

"Doesn't really matter, Alex. He did. This isn't a small thing, if he did that to something flammable, we could have all been in real danger. And the fact he hurt a fellow student due to a simple argument, that can't be ignored either."

"It wasn't simple. This isn't normal circumstances."

"I can't make exceptions for you Al–"

"Not for me, for him." I sigh as the ointment starts to numb my arm. "He's still messed up thanks to All for One."

Dad raises a brow, putting the bandages over the wound. "Go on."

"I pushed him too hard, I thought I was getting somewhere and clearly wasn't… Please. That isn't his fault. That isn't anyone's fault but All for Ones… Well and partially mine. Please. I know he's been to counsellors, but this is beyond that. He's a stubborn guy."

Dad ties off the bandage. "And that excuses him burning you?"

"I said nothing about excuses. I just don't see an advantage to dragging him through the mud for it." I watch the blood seep into the bandage and wrinkle my nose. I really was gonna end up looking more like a patchwork doll than a human at this rate. "He panicked. He was almost rambling when this happened, needing to escape and my dumb ass grabbed his arm. He… He didn't intend for this to happen. Probably like I won't have intended to kill my parents…"

It's a low blow, but it has to be said. Dad says he can't make exceptions for me, but he already is. So quick to deny my culpability as a child who couldn't control her power, but so quick to condemn Bakugo for having had a momentary lapse in judgement. Or I'm just clasping straws to avoid Bakugo getting a telling off.

Dad sighs, puts the kit away and gets himself a beer from the teachers fridge. "I wouldn't call that the same, Alex. If you did as All for One claims, you were likely no more than a toddler at the time. No concept of control. Bakugo is nearing sixteen. He has perfect control of his quirk–"

"But not on his emotions." I butt in, biting my lip. "For a long time, he was the strongest, he had the best quirk, then he came here and suddenly he's amongst kids who have quirks as good as his, and some he considers better. He's never dealt with that. Then he gets kidnapped, then he is saved by others and _then _he fails an exam. The pressure inside his head is fucking mad."

Dad sips his beer. "And you became his therapist… when?"

I roll my eyes. "I'm just saying Dad, that if _my _potential crime is able to be written off as a panicked child's mistake, then maybe put some of that logic onto Bakugo for this. I know he didn't mean to hurt me. He looked horrified."

Dad takes another sip and counts to ten. The words run through his head, they play over and over, the logic landing solidly. I may have scrambled that argument together in a matter of moments, but I don't think I did a bad job. Then again, I did learn to argue from the best.

He grumbles. "All right, I'll be lenient."

I breathe out. "Thank you."

"But this isn't going away without at least _some _kind of punishment. I'll give him a little longer to cool off."

"You might find Kirishima in there."

Dad pauses, beer nearly at his lips. "I can't separate them for ten fucking minutes can I?"

"Actually you can. Then I stick my foot in it." I point at the bandage and he rolls his eyes before coming over, kissing and my head. "Thanks for the bandage."

"No problem. Keep it clean." Then he heads for the stairs, pausing at the bottom to look back. "You gonna be able to get back to your room all right?"

"Sure thing Dad, Sho'll be back in soon from doing his routine anyway."

He nods and heads upstairs, grumbling to himself as he goes. I lean back and let my head hang over the back of the chair. It had been one hell of a long day. I could do with a long soak in the tub and sleeping for a week. Instead? I had to continue preparing my ultimate move, and contemplate the return of classwork. What the hell was the next part of the year going to bring? Hopefully a break. Please, a break?

"Didn't expect to find you down here." Sho rumbles as he comes back inside from his workout. I smile as he kisses me lightly. His nose grazes mine and then I fail to cover the bandage. "What happened to your arm?" His touch hovers close but he doesn't make contact. He can see the blood.

"I was stupid."

"Not what I asked."

I bite my lip. "Promise to hear me out?"

"Of course." He took a seat, which I hope he stays in. "Do you need it cooled or anything?"

I smile. "No, it's got some ointment on it. Dad dressed it, so don't worry, I haven't fumbled it myself."

"Good to know."

"So… I went up to talk to Bakugo and… Well it turns out he heard something similar to my story whilst we were in captivity. Plus a couple extra details."

Sho tilts his head. "What's this got to do with your arm… Wait, did Bakugo do that?"

"Oi, I said hear me out." I point a finger at him and he deflates a bit. "He told me some more information on what supposedly followed on from All for One's claims about my… my incident with my parents. Following on from that, he asked about All Might. How he was doing."

"Bakugo did?"

"Exactly, so I pressed him for an explanation. Turns out I'm not the only idiot blaming themself for shit they have no control over. Long story short, I pushed too hard in trying to convince Bakugo otherwise and… well his quirk flared. It was an accident, that's all. And I guess I was so shocked, I didn't think of the obvious remedy."

"Lift it from the skin?"

I roll my eyes. "Yes, yes Mr Prodigy."

He smirks and shuffles his chair closer, holding my arm and gently pressing a kiss close to the bandage, to my unmarked skin. Then his kiss travelled up to my elbow where the scarring from Dabi remained. From there, he went to my shoulder where Shigaraki had staked his own claim. I'd have to piss off a girl sooner rather than later. All I had was the crazy blood girl's cut to my lip.

Finally Sho kisses my lips. "Does it hurt?"

"You kissing me?"

He blows a raspberry against my cheek. "Clearly not if you're sassing me."

"I'm fine. But thank you for the tender care, I feel very spoiled."

"Good." He hums, pulling me into his lap, putting my arms safely round his neck. I lay my head against his chest. His hand runs up and down my back, whilst the other gently rests on my thigh. Damn, I can't wait to go further with him, but he was right to stop me the other day. My head is a mess right now. When we go further, it should be for the right reasons. I always knew he was good, but little did I know I had started to date a prince.

There's movement behind us. I peer past Sho's shoulder and see Bakugo heading outside on a jog, earphones on and leaving a faint echo of his loud music in his wake. I'm tempted to go with him, to let him know he isn't alone. But no. No point in getting involved, I'd already butted in enough.

I squeeze Sho. "We better head upstairs."

"My room or yours?"

"Mine. Dad will want to check where everyone is once he realises Bakugo has gone out on a run. My room's first."

He nods but before I can clamber off his lap, he's stood up and kept me in place, legs wrapped around him. He's such a cheeky bugger at times–though I can't deny, it's comfy. I pout for a second, but that smirk has me melting into a blush instead. He's gonna ruin me with that smirk eventually.

"You're too charming for your own good, Sho."

"Seems to be working out for me so far." He heads up the stairs, not missing a beat nor being out of breath when we get there. I unlock the door and push the handle, he kicks it closed and kisses my head. "Felt like continuing the spoiling. You've had a horrible day."

"I don't deserve you."

"Disagree. Now then, a bath? Or a movie?"

"Mm, both?" I grin and he mirrors it, setting me on the bed and going to run me a bath.

I lie back and listen to the pouring water, I take a deep breath and appreciate the scent of some bubble bath and one of my scented candles. The door clicks and hands skim up my legs and sides, soon pressed against the mattress on either side of my head to let Sho lower himself to kissing me again. I sigh and welcome it, threading fingers into his silken hair and pulling him closer till he's lying on top of me. Bliss.

One hand holds him up from putting too much weight on me, the other runs along my side. His fingers graze under my t-shirt. Even without his quirk I feel like every touch leaves a brand on my skin–but the kind I want. I deepen the kiss and his hand grips my hip. Please hold tighter. I roll my hips slightly and feel a small pinch as his nails dig into my skin.

I gasp and bite my lip, his kisses moving along my jaw. "Sho?"

"Mm?"

"You still wanting to wait for–"

"I'm spoiling you, not fucking you." He murmurs, though I note how we both shiver at the important word. I swallow hard as he kisses the end of my nose. "Your head is going to be all over the place."

"Can't argue with that. How about a compromise?"

His hand squeezes my side. "Such as?"

"Keep me company? At least beside the bath if not in it?"

He smirks, eyes narrowing and slowly moving down my body. Come on Mr Perfect, give in to a little temptation. I want to be closer to him, to be intimate, regardless of what the outside world is doing. Or thinking. I bite my lip and tilt my head, running a finger along the collar of my t-shirt, pulling just enough to show my bra strap. His eyes tighten again.

I lean up to kiss his throat. "Please? I'd love the company."

A shiver runs through him, my ego being a little flattered.

He swallows hard. "A-All right."

He helps me stand and we move to the bathroom. I lock the door and turn to start teasing him, finding myself quickly kissed instead. The door presses against my back whilst he leans into my front. I sigh and open up to him, our tongues dancing as fingers move clumsily to remove my clothes. Stepping closer, his knee nudges between my thighs and I can't help but grind against him a little. He makes a soft noise, so quiet I could have missed it. I guess the next stage, whenever we're both ready for it, will be touching. What is he like when he's at that moment? Will he moan my name? Will he try and be quiet? I reckon so. I reckon his hair will be all mussed up, his eyes half-lidded and his lips gasping. Fuck he's going to look beautiful. I've imagined that much when touching myself and thinking of him. Fuck. It'll be a reality sooner rather than later.

And then I wince.

His hand drifted over my bandage and caught the fresh wound. Dammit.

He stops and carefully raises it to a gentle kiss. "Sorry. How about you finish undressing and I make some tea?"

"Mm, sure." I smile, knowing he was clinging to the gentlemanly intentions as much as he could. He worries too much.

He leaves to get the water boiling and I finish stripping so I can step into the hot water. It envelops me and I sigh into the bliss. Just what I wanted. I keep my arm above the water, draping it over the side as I let my head rest against the back of the tub. In hindsight, this would go a lot better than Dad coming to check on people's rooms and finding me in Sho's lap in the tub. I bite my lip and giggle. At least this way I could call out to Dad's knock, he could enter and see the perfectly innocent situation of Sho simply being in my room on my bed whilst I had a bath. Not that this would really be the case, but Sho sitting next to me chatting to me whilst I soak in the hot bubbles wouldn't likely go well either. At least, I assume it won't. No, Dad doesn't have to worry about a teen pregnancy, but he also is a Dad to me. I'm still his little girl in a lot of ways I'm sure.

I stare at the bandage, glad to see the blood hasn't seeped any further. It's clotted at least. I'm unsure how bad the burn was, but I guess it doesn't really matter. The fact is, Bakugo's quirk activated by accident. My words, my actions, _something _got under his skin that badly. We'd had our differences in the past, but I always knew Bakugo was talented with his quirk. Yet I managed to cause such a slip up. I hate it. Downstairs, the idea of him just being a panicked kid was how I defended him, but as I stare at that small red stain amongst white bandages, my mind drifts. Back to when I was just a panicked kid. Or rather, supposedly. Had I really done it? Had I killed them, by simply wanting them to stay?

I try again but the memories aren't there. Only that sickly feeling of deja vu.

Something happened. Just maybe not quite what All for One said. But that would make sense, wouldn't it? A part truth amongst other lies. That would be clever, which is his way. Bastard. I bet he's still laughing even now, strapped into his prison, cackling over another small victory.

"Your phone just lit up with a message from… Toshi?" Sho calls from my room. "I didn't mean to look, it was right there by the kettle when it flashed. Sorry."

"It's fine. Thanks for letting me know."

Toshi hadn't spoken to me after All for One's words. It almost seemed like he had hidden from me in all honesty, like he had connected the dots and couldn't stand to see my face. Or, and more likely, that was just my insecure panic and he had actually just been busy with the police. So what did he want now? It had been hours. Had they already confirmed the story? Were they going to come and arrest me? Shit.

But no. I doubt that would be the next step, and even if it was… if I _did _kill my parents, then maybe I do deserve the punishment. Whatever it might be. I can't just hide from it, or dodge responsibility. What kind of hero would that make me? No. If it's true, I'll take whatever punishment they offer. Right. I can do that–I just wish my heart would stop racing at the idea.

Sho comes back in with two teas, bringing me back from my morbid thoughts. I don't want to be alone tonight, do I? I smile from amongst the bubbles, knowing full well I can confide in him, but having no idea where to start. It can wait. For now, we have our cosy bubble to enjoy.

"I really didn't mean to snoop." He sets my tea beside me and then his own on the floor.

"I know, Sho. I trust you." But I also know why he's insisting on underlining the fact. His father snoops. His father studies and leers, and checks up on people with zero right to. I get it. At every turn, the last thing Sho wants is to end up like Endeavour. But I know he won't. For one thing, Sho isn't a bastard. For another, I won't let him fall into that darkness. Even if I'm not great at avoiding it myself.

But like he said when we got together, we can help each other.

He sits alongside the bath, smiling as he allows himself a little look down along the bubbles. Only hints are visible, but judging from the blush on his cheeks, it's enough to tantalise. Then he traces the bandage on my arm and lays his head against the edge of the bath.

"Will you ever go through a day without a new bandage to show for it?"

"Where would be the fun in that? You can't get bored of me if I look different every time I get undressed." I wink and he chuckles, shaking his head. "Sorry though, I didn't intend for things to get so out of hand."

"I'm sure Bakugo didn't either. No doubt he'll angrily work through his guilt over the next few days. Maybe his jog will help though. Obviously he's putting himself under a lot of strain."

I nod. "The fact he failed the licence exams won't be helping."

Sho hums and sips his tea. They both had another test looming beyond special coursework.

Sho kisses my hand. "Shall I keep an eye on him in our extra training?"

"It's all right, thanks but I don't want him to feel studied. He's cagey enough right now."

Sho nods, and sips his tea. It's a strange bond the three of us have ended up with. I can only hope it turns into something enduring, a friendship built to last our weird world. Well, more than friendship between me and Sho obviously, but still funded on that. Then again, am I just being naive? Maybe Bakugo hasn't considered me a friend at all. Maybe it's all strung together weakly by a common ground of trauma. I don't know anymore. Then again, maybe I don't need to _know_, I can just find out like everyone else.

Sho hums. "I'm sure Bakugo appreciated your effort on some level. At least he should."

"Mm, not sure I agree with that. Not everyone is as fond of my pestering."

He blows at the bubbles. "Their loss."

I see his eyes keep darting back to his phone pocket, like it's gone off again, or he worries it might.

I blow bubbles back at him. "Has your Dad made any more stupid claims about you having to go home?"

"For now, he's dropped it. But he does keep calling about my extra training."

I tilt my head and bat my lashes. "Can I please _accidentally_ answer the phone for you one time? Just once?"

Sho smirks into his tea. "Depending on how much I require a laugh that day, perhaps."

"Better than an outright no!"

* * *

**Some "explosive" moments with Bakugo haha! Thanks for reading! ^-^ And thanks to everyone following, faving and leaving reviews, check out the shoutouts below for my responses! Cya soon!**

**Cyclone Magnus Phenix: **I dunno if you'll make it this far as you reviewed on Chpt 1, but if you do, HELLO! Thanks for chiming in, I'm gonna hope, despite the toothache, you find the sweetness of the story endearing as well haha. Thanks again!

**zikashigaku: **I'm looking forward to the canon divergent moment as well, but I am still considering HOW to to do it tbh. For some reason, this one feels a little different to my AOT ones. So I'm dithering a little. But I'll figure it out by the time we get there. Plenty to come before that point. Endeavour's redemption arc is a big point of interest to me - mainly because I was glad to see them NOT do the typical "he did one good thing so now he's a good guy" approach. They haven't made him a saint overnight. So I'm reeeeally looking forward to seeing how it goes. I'm not sure how I'll tackle it myself, if I decide not to read ahead.

And thanks, I was pleased with the scene between Alex and AFO. I wanted her to hold her nerve, but not be immune to the fact he scares her to death. I am having a BLAST writing Dabi tbh. Really love watching him, but writing him is sooo fun. Haha yeah the blood is being used for sure, just maybe not entirely in an expected manner muhahahaha. But it occured to me that Toga would need to train like anyone else at some point. Nothing is ever off the table haha ;)

Yeah I was tempted to have her hide it, but frankly, that would have shown NO growth whatsoever. At the start, when first meeting them, she would have hidden it. But now she knows them. She trusts her friends, and the fact they support her. So I wanted to show that in her telling them the truth. Interesting, your thoughts on AFO's story. Thanks for sharing! I have been struggling to find the second movie tbh. I've seen the one on the tech island, but not the other. Still looking though. I shall take that as a good recommendation for it though! Thanks! And as ever, thank you soooo much for reviewing again, its so so awesome to see your take on things as they progress. I seriously appreciate it every single time. See you soon!


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello there! I was late last week, but on time this week, so does that make this technically early?! No idea. But its a BIG chapter for you today! Hope you enjoy the new POV I'm giving a shot here, and I hope you like the progress with the rest of the chapter!**

* * *

**OVERHAUL POV**

Things were starting to move. It wouldn't be long until the League of Villains made contact again, wanting the results from their experiments. They intended to broaden their reach, so the Yakuza was seen as a good stepping stone. They're previous leader, prior to his imprisonment, had seen the use of such an arrangement. Using Overhaul's keen mind to examine the blood of a target. Interesting blood it was too. A quirk based in Telekinesis, but also one in Endurance. The latter was weaker, but still present. They hadn't given a name, but considering the news coverage on Eraserhead's daughter, it wasn't hard to deduce. The League wanted all manner of tests done, and full access for their Vision associate. Creepy bastard. But clearly they had plans upon plans. If nothing else, he could admire the diverse approach.

Overhaul didn't mind working with the previous leader, All for One had at least held some class. But the work was nearly finished, and then would come the rest. His plans, bubbling in the background, would soon have space to flourish.

No, the League wouldn't lead the world into a new age. He would. Where he was driven, the League were melodramatic; riling everyone up, making noise. Small time crooks had started to consider themselves big time Villains simply because they had banded together and cooked up a flimsy scheme. Morons. Fools. And all so filthy. The heat of summer never helped, but with All Might out of the picture, the filth seemed to linger. Not that he _missed _All Might, but at least it had been easier to walk around the city and come out clean.

But still. The world was changing, and he intended to make the change the one he wanted. After all, his vision would help. It would fix things. So many powers scattered–even the lowest rats could claim some kind of quirk. He kicked a can and marched down an alley. He had to wash his hands. The air itself seemed to be sticking to him as the night drew on. Laughter from crooks, worried mutters from taxi drivers and food vendors. And most, even the weak civilians, bubbling with some kind of power. So wrong. It was all so wrong.

"I'll fix it." He grumbled, trying to focus on the sweet scent within his mask rather than the sticky heat of the night seeping into his clothes.

There was so much work to do. He had to make arrangements. Shigaraki was clearly illogical–a child playing god. Negotiating with children was always troublesome–Eri was a testament to that. So there had to be a piece of leverage to use against Shigaraki. To control his little band of misfits. Something to hold against them, an ace up Overhaul's sleeve.

Perhaps Eraserhead's daughter would be helpful in more ways than one.

* * *

**ALEX POV**

I'm drying my hair after my bath when an explosion sounds outside. It's far off on campus, but definitely _on _campus. I freeze, eyes fixed on the window. Sho draws back the curtain to my balcony, revealing a smoking horizon, near one of the training areas. The light is orange, not blue. Right? I pull my dressing gown around me, opening the balcony door and stepping out to get a better look. The air is thick tonight–humid, ready to boil over. Smoke continues to rise. I peer. It seems to be where our class usually do their team exercises.

It won't be a villain. If it was a villain intending to attack dorms, they wouldn't start over there. It's obviously just for training, an empty set facade. So if a Villain were able to evade the defences, they should be able to identify the inhabited buildings. Therefore… not a Villain. My heart calms. It must be a teacher training or a student out beyond hours.

Another explosion.

The bubbling light and crackling impact makes me grip the balcony railing. No, not blue flames, but I know that fire. It's Bakugo's quirk. My arm stings, our argument only an hour or so ago. I guess his jog hadn't cleared his head. Someone will have alerted the faculty, and no doubt gone to Dad as it's his student. Assuming I'm not wrong, but I like to think I can recognise an explosion after having watched it blossom over my shield a couple times.

Sho's hand lands on my waist. "What do you think it is?"

For once, I seem to be ahead of Mr Prodigy.

I put my hand atop his. "I think Bakugo is struggling more than any of us realised."

My phone buzzes a second before Sho's: from the class chat, Dad wants everyone to meet in the common area. He doesn't sound impressed. But at least he doesn't seem overly alarmed either. Bit by bit my nerves calm with the confirmation of it _not _being a Villain.

We gather, most of us in dressing gowns or pajamas. Any other dorm that had noticed would assume a student breaking the rules. But us? First, we arrive at a more sinister answer. I squeeze Ura's shoulder, smiling at her as she nervously fidgets. She smiles and nods.

Dad sighs as it's confirmed that both Bakugo and Midoyria are missing. Midoryia as well? Shit. When I spoke to Bakugo he mentioned Midoryia, but I thought it was in passing. So much for my skills of observation.

Dad ties back his hair. "Thank you for gathering quickly. The fact is, Bakugo and Midoryia have broken curfew, and I wanted to check if anyone else was missing. Along with that, it's to assure you it's just them being morons. The campus is secure, you are perfectly safe."

At least half of the class deflates. I hate that my friends can't even hear someone training without assuming their lives are in danger–we all stopped being kids at the USJ. Although I guess my 'stopping being a kid' moment likely came before that. But still. I hate it.

He slings on a jacket. "Return to your rooms and get some rest, I'll be collecting the idiots and applying appropriate punishment. No Kirishima, you will _not_ be accompanying me. That will be Alex as she can hold the idiots apart if need be. Is that all right, Alex?"

"You got it." I smile at the class. "I'll get them back guys, don't worry."

Iida sighs. "Such foolhardy behaviour. If I may ask, what do you think the punishment will be, Mr Aizawa?"

"Depends how angry I still am once I've hauled myself over there." Dad yawns and waves at the group. "Disperse, sleep, don't leave your rooms. I am low on patience."

"Yes, sir!" They head for their rooms.

Sho kisses my cheek and leaves with everyone else. I had pulled on pajamas under my dressing gown before coming to the meeting, so I just tug on my boots for heading outside. I look fabulous.

Dad heads for the front door. "Don't ask for leniency in this, Alex. This is bullshit."

"Or an overflow from earlier, and still attached the ongoing issue of Bakugo being fucking messed up over All for One, and no one being able to tackle that." I stroll past him as he opens the door, but stall as I see Toshi on the front stoop. He lowers his hand from reaching for the buzzer and gives a meek wave. My guilty eyes focus on his shoes. "Uh… what you doing here, Toshi?"

"I wanted to catch your Father before he went to sort this incident."

I look back to Dad, his brow is raised but listening.

Toshi clears his throat. "I've known these two since before they came to UA, and I've given the pair quite a bit of thought, will you leave them to me for now?"

Well that was to the point, Toshi is learning how to deal with Dad pretty well.

Dad pinches the bridge of his nose. "All right we all go initially, I'll let you and Alex lead, if you think you can handle it I'll head back alone before they've seen me. Too many teachers will just put the morons on the defensive, but I'm coming in case they need their quirks cancelled."

I nod. "Sounds good. Though I doubt either would…" I stop myself, tugging on my sleeve. I had been about to say 'I doubt either would use their quirks on us' but there was a rather glaring issue in that claim, lying under my bandaging.

We start along the path.

Dad sighs. "I'm surprised Midoryia has so boldly gone against the rules. Bakugo less so."

I smirk. "Yeah but that's kinda why you like Bakugo Dad, you can admire the stubbornness."

He rolls his eyes. "Mm, sure. But I can't say I respect it when it's interrupting my evening off."

We head briskly towards the training grounds, the shouts and carnage close ahead. I'd like to think that neither would actually hurt the other, but my bandaging makes me uneasy. But that had been an accident. Dad and Toshi are theorising what is the root of this fight, and the ongoing tensions between Bakugo and Midoryia. And yes, they've been helped by my insights, but I see no reason to chime in now. When it comes down to it, I have a heavy bias. Both boys are my friends, and I share trauma with Bakugo.

Having said all that, I don't condone this shit.

Not only did they give me a fucking heart-attack, they gave it to the whole class. Beyond that. This isn't communication–this is measuring dicks and being loud. I think. Unless they're actually making progress. A girl can hope. Though, I have to wonder how far my naivety can go.

Dad nudges my shoulder. "I may have to be harsh."

"That's fine, that's your job." I frown at my boots. "Just… Don't go ignoring the fact that everyone works through shit differently. You of all people know this, Mr Brooding."

Toshi snorts. "How does it feel to be analysed by your own daughter?"

"Fantastic. Except the occasional rampant hypocrisy." Dad grumbles, ruffling my hair.

I smile, but keep my eyes low. He's not wrong. Even now, walking alongside Toshinori, I know I couldn't meet his eyes properly. Between what was potentially revealed this morning by All for One at Tartarus, and my ongoing inner wrestling match over whether or not I'm culpable for the demise of All Might as a symbol, his presence makes me beyond anxious. Examining my guilt needs to be done–but right now, I haven't the time or the energy.

We reach the training grounds. It sounds more controlled than before.

Toshi steps forward. "All right, if this is rooted in what we think it is, I better go in alone first."

I lay a hand on top of my injured arm. "I'll go round the side. I… I better not appear unless really necessary. If you don't need my quirk, don't mention I'm here."

They both frown.

I shrug. "Bakugo only sees me as meddling right now, I'm a big part of the reason he's ended up in this bad mood tonight. Seeing me won't help, and no doubt Midoryia would be quick to defend me, giving them more reason to squabble."

Neither of them look happy about this summary, but neither of them can argue either.

I smile. "If my power isn't needed, I'll just head back to dorms."

Dad tucks my hair back. "You're a good friend to them, Alex. I'm sure Bakugo will eventually come to accept that."

"Not the focus here, Dad. But thanks." I wink and head round the side of the training area.

Dad returns to Dorms, his power not being needed. Plus, he'll be better served dealing with the students back there, lets him calm down and devise a punishment.

The fight is still happening. I get within a building of their tussle and stay out of sight, unless I peer round a corner to check on them. Kind of. They are rather flying through the air like maniacs. I should really work on my flight. I reckon I'd be quite good at that eventually.

This fight has been a long time coming. I just hope it does some good as well as property damage. If they're going to work as pro colleagues, they need to get past petty rivalries. Without that, they can't grow. And they have to. Both have so much potential.

I lean against a wall and try not to start muttering pleads to the universe.

I want my friends to succeed, to keep progressing. Midoryia has accomplished so much in such a short time. I've never known someone so passionate about being a hero, about helping people. Not the glory, not the fame, not really even winning–he wants to be the reason people can sleep soundly and not fear the darkness. As for Bakugo. I'm less sure. I know he admires All Might, but in the sense of always winning. Does that also mean he always wants to save people? Or is saving people second priority? Nah. That doesn't sound right. The fact is, he's still a good guy. He's harsh, but he's come a long way since that asshole I met at the start of the year. He's trying. He's really trying. The world's just been throwing spanners in the way. How much does it still bother him that the League wanted to recruit him? Does it impede him or drive him? I'd ask, but I'd likely get shoved out the door before getting an answer.

Especially now.

Their fight is so violent, both being so powerful. Rage boils between them; the need to reach each other as well as keep each other at a distance. But it sounds like it might be peaking. I hope so. Toshinori has to speak to them, to make them see sense, see the strength in each other. Fuck. Please. Do what I fucking screwed up in trying to do in reaching Bakugo and helping him. Please Toshi. Help him.

I grip the bandage and grit my teeth. I screwed up so bad. I pushed too hard and now my friend is lashing out at the whole world. Dammit. Sometimes I just have no idea how to read people, I guess. Maybe. I suppose doubting myself isn't going to help anyone either.

This hero stuff is tricky.

"I won't… Lose… to you!" Bakugo screams right before there's a final pulse of energy and the whole area shudders. The explosion is contained but dammit if it wasn't powerful. I think he fired them both into the ground, like a missile.

Then it's still.

I think they're finished.

I stare ahead, the dark alleyway staring back, echoing my racing heart into my ears. There's so much emotion wrapped up in their messed up relationship. But at the end of the day, it's all driven by that love of All Might. That symbol that shone to them both as kids. One saw his smile, his want to inspire. The other saw his ability to always win.

I look at my own shaken hands–what did I see in All Might?

Cold, shivering and staring up at those screens. When I kept fooling myself that I didn't want that, that all I needed was to survive. What did that Alex see? Did she see someone to inspire, or someone who won? I'd always seemed to be losing. So maybe victory sounded good. Or maybe… Maybe I just fancied being the one in the light. Not pushed past, shoved aside. Used.

Midoryia coughs.

Bakugo growls. "That's it. We're done here." He pants hard, the battle having taken its toll on both of them. "I won this fight. You have All Might's power, but even using his st-strength, even after making it your own, somehow you still managed to lose to me."

I peer. Bakugo has Midoryia completely pinned. He's glaring, nose bloody, arms torn up, every bit his usual image of power and rage; yet his voice is shaken. Cracking. He's unsteady. Unsure. I trace the bandage on my arm, it lingering in the same spot as his own marks from his fight with Midoryia. Bakugo… I'm so sorry.

"Why?" He demands, gritting his teeth. "How could you _lose_?"

I dunno if it's even that he's angry at Midoryia anymore. That question. It's like Bakugo can't believe Midoryia lost to someone like Bakugo, as if he thinks of himself as entirely unworthy. Dammit, I wish we'd gotten here faster, to know more about what the hell is going on in his head.

"Stop this right now!" Toshinori yells, marching up the main road at long last. Good thing too. With Bakugo starting to sound angry again, I was wondering if I needed to step up. "Both of you. I'm sorry, but I've heard what you've said."

It took me longer to go around, so maybe Toshi heard more of their argument. I hope so. Someone should understand. Someone needs to help them.

Bakugo stands, wavering. "All Might."

Midoryia manages to look, body not looking keen on movement. "When did you get here?"

Toshi sighs, steps steady as he approaches the duo. "I didn't notice before, I should have…"

"It's too late now." Bakugo looks away, eyes downcast.

It's like looking into a mirror. You can't stand to look at Toshi for more than a couple seconds, can you Bakugo? It churns your stomach. Makes you realise everything you think you caused. But you didn't. You idiot. My chest burns as if Dabi is branding me right now, toying with me to get Bakugo to comply. Damn it, this was me. Fuck it. It was me.

"Why did you pick Deku?"

I blink.

Midoryia jolts.

Bakugo keeps going, sounding on the verge of tears. "It started when the sludge villain came, didn't it? So why him?"

"He was powerless, but still more heroic than anyone else." Toshinori answers simply, no edge to his voice, no anger or judgement. Just the simple fact that Midoryia inspired something in him. Even now, the grainy footage is clear in my mind. That wacky kid flinging himself into the fight with no sign of a quirk. Mad, but brave.

Toshi continues. "I knew you were strong, that much was obvious. You were someone who could already fight. So I decided that he should have a chance to stand in the ring."

The smoke continues to clear as my eyes cloud over with tears.

Bakugo bares his teeth. "But now you know I'm weak too. I always wanted to be like you, which meant being as strong as possible. But look what I did to you. B-Because I'm not good enough…"

I kneel and put my head against the wall. I didn't manage to reach Bakugo at all. Not a single word got through.

Toshi stops approaching just shy of Bakugo. "This is not your fault young Bakugo. I was always going to lose my power. You couldn't do anything to change that."

Is that true? I know Midoryia and Toshi have that connection, that Toshi is giving his power to Midoryia. But was that really always going to lead to this? No. That's just it. Toshi is still strong in his own way. What I hate is that he was almost killed, that he was dragged into that mad scenario. Yes, he was saving me and Bakugo, but I was the reason we were _both_ taken. Shit. No, it's not your fault Bakugo, we were both victims, like I said. But I could have avoided it. You _had_ avoided it. You weren't going to be captured until I… Until I fucked up.

Toshi keeps going. "You are strong, but I focused too much on your physical strength, and overlooked what was important. This isn't your burden." He reaches out, clasping a hand to Bakugo's head, pulling the broken kid against his chest. "I apologise, sometimes I forget that you're children."

Bakugo almost leans in. Almost lets it happen, I swear I saw it. But no. At the last second, he shrugs back, swatting the hand away, walls up and anger out.

Toshi takes it, because of course he does. "After being a hero for so many years, you learn a few things. Striving to be the best, like you young Bakugo. And caring deeply about people, about rescuing those in trouble, like you young Midoryia. Both of those feelings are necessary in a hero. Otherwise they'll never truly be able to represent justice."

You need both.

Of course you do.

Kinda obvious once he said it.

"That's why you admired his strength so much, young Midoryia. And I know that's why you've always feared his heart and spirit, young Bakugo. Now that you've laid your feelings out on the table, maybe you can understand each other. If you have mutual respect, and focus on making one another stronger, I've no doubt you'll become the ultimate heroes, winning and saving people at the same time."

A light appears in both Midoryia and Bakugo's eyes at these words. They look at each other for a moment, and for that moment I find myself hoping that Toshi got through. But is the damage done too great? I dunno. It doesn't seem like I'm a good judge of much at all.

"Dammit…" Bakugo slumps to the ground, curled in on himself. "That's not what I wanted to hear."

At least he seems to be listening.

"You…" he starts, and Midoryia jolts, likely expecting a fresh punch. "You had the strongest guy in the world lay the groundwork for you, don't you dare lose again."

Midoryia nods. "I'll work harder. So that I can beat you."

I'm sorry, work harder?! Fucking how?! You already train like a maniac and… oh wait, I'm not actually a part of this conversation. Shush Alex. Shush. But dammit, Midoryia is so damn determined. I never know whether to be inspired or scared. My friend is going to be a great hero, but I really don't want him to lose himself in the process. I guess I should keep that in mind for myself. With all the crazy stuff going on, I can't lose track of who I am.

Bakugo heaves a long sigh. "Okay, talk. Who knows about you two?"

Uh oh. Do I need to scamper?

"Recovery girl and principal Nezu do, as far as students go, only you… and Alex."

"Alex?" Bakugo looks up, glaring at Toshi for a couple seconds. "Guess she was closer to the action at Kamino."

"Yes, she overheard things that needed explained. But also, she knew of my withered form due to being in the Teacher's lounge so often."

Bakugo nods slowly, but his fists are still clenched. Maybe he's pissed I knew and didn't tell him? Nah, he must understand the gravity of the secret. So why does he look so angry? Then again, it could simply be my name. I crossed a line tonight, I think. And I have no idea how to uncross it. Or if I have the energy to figure that out.

They seem totally calm now, no doubt Toshi will get them back to Dorms. Then they can deal with Dad's wrath. I head back by myself, taking another route to avoid them seeing me in the distance.

It's so quiet out here this late, not even bird song interrupts my steps on the path. I stop myself scanning the perimeter, well aware my sleepy state could end up imagining blue flames. Or even light blue hair. I shake my head and focus on my steps, and the small victory of my back not being too sore. It's barely aching. Maybe my bath helped.

I sigh and get myself back to my own room, quickly texting Dad that I've returned and that he'll have punishment to hand out soon.

It doesn't take long to get a reply.

**Dad:** [Did you have to use your quirk?]

**Me:** {Nah, they didn't know I was there. Best to leave me out of it.}

**Dad:** [Bakugo will come round, Alex. Give the dumbass some time.]

**Me:** {He can have all the time he wants, I'm staying out of it. I only make it wors…} I stop typing. I delete the words. I'm tired, and apparently I'm feeling delicate. That helps no one, and will only make Dad worry.

I try again.

**Me:** {I can attempt patience. You do the same, ok? What will their punishment be?}

**Dad:** [I was thinking house arrest. Maybe some extra chores or something.]

**Me:** {Sounds good. Though… keeping them locked up together all day? Might help, I guess.}

**Dad:** [I will yell a suitable amount to get some docile behaviour, promise.]

I smirk.

**Me:** {Glad to hear it old man, goodnight.}

**Dad:** [Night kid, thanks for the help, even if it wasn't needed]

**Me:** {Anytime, you know that xx}

And I leave my phone on my desk, turn off my light and flop into bed. Back to class tomorrow. Back to work and catching up.

Second semester, here I come.

* * *

My pen bounces off the English paper. My answer needn't be overly poetic, but I know Hizashi appreciates a bit of effort. Sorry, Present Mic. I keep doing that. I lean on my free hand and watch Cherry Blossom drift past, turning the outside school grounds into a pink snow storm.

**What do I want to achieve as a hero?**

I mean, every idiot is gonna put 'world peace' or something, aren't they? But it's a pipedream. There'll always be villains, there'll always be desperate people pushed to crime. It's just how we are for the time being. I reckon we're a long way off anything else. So if not that, what? What the hell do I want to achieve as a hero? C'mon brain. Think.

A figure walks along the edge of the football field, kicking up blossoms, hands in their pockets. If I didn't know Dad was holding a class in the next room I might have guessed it was him with his hair tied up–except there's no capture weapon either. Tall, lean and dressed in black. Who the hell is that? A new teacher? Visiting parent?

I shake my head and focus. I'm letting myself get distracted to avoid facing the apparently obvious issue that I have no idea what I want to do with my career. Come on! I was raised by a pro hero. His aim? Destroy all social media. I smirk and look back to the window. The figure is gone. A deep sense of unease settles in my gut, the kind that appears when you're sure you just saw a shadow move at the other end of a supposedly empty corridor. Oh boy. I'm being dramatic in my head instead of the paper. I roll my eyes. I'm in school, what the hell could happen on campus? The defences are functioning. We're fine. Beyond that, all the pro hero teachers are here, they keep us safe.

Bingo.

I smile at the calm settling over my chest. Of course. That's it. I want to make people feel safe, even if only in moments like that. They'll consider it's my patrol night and feel safe in their beds. Kinda like All Might, though let's be real, I'd never aim to be the Symbol of Peace. Like I could. But something in that vein, something in that idea.

Now how to word it…

My paper flutters for a moment and the room grows still. I look up from my work but find the room quiet and working. No. Just quiet. No one is moving. No writing, fidgeting or sneakily checking phones. Totally still, like Sho had frozen them solid. Everyone except Hizashi. He frowns and tilts his head, bright eyes glaring at me. He slowly moves forward in long strides, hands clenching.

Is something happening? Can only we notice it?

"Hizashi wha–"

"You did it, didn't you?" His voice is a low whisper but sharp like a knife. "You really did it…"

His nose wrinkles in disgust as his eyes rake over me, mouth twisting into a grimace. It looks like he's going to be sick. In that moment, he hates me, it radiates from him as he looms.

He shakes his head. "You killed them."

I lean back. "Wh-Who?"

"Your parents, you psycho."

"What? No I–"

"You ripped their spines out their backs and left them there to die, man. All bloody and ruined."

"Hiz please, I–"

"Shit, that's some cold killing. You gonna do that to all of us?"

What?

Shivering takes over my whole body. What's he saying? What's he accusing me of?

Cold sinks into me and a ripping noise fills my ears, it's deafening, like a thousand pages being torn in half. I try to close my eyes, but can't. Instead, I scan the room. Everyone is bent over their work like normal, but now their backs are ripped open, shirts stained red, flesh falling away in wet piles. Their spines float above, slowly drawing together in a big mass of bloodied bone in the centre of the room. It starts to spin.

Hiz lurches, his own jacket starting to tear. "Y-You gonna do that… nngh… to all of us?"

Rip. Tear. Blood.

"No!" I scream, standing away from my desk. My chair slams into the floor.

"Whoa there girl, what's going on?" Hizashi gets up from the desk at the front of the class and comes over. His hands, warm and steady land on my arms, vivid green eyes searching my face with the usual affection I knew and loved. No malice. No hate.

I try to catch a breath. What happened?

I look around. No blood, no bones, no torn shirts and gaping wounds. No. The entirely unhurt room has turned to me in alarm. Ura is half stood from her chair and Sho's making his way over. Mina starts to rise as well. They didn't see anything?

A dream. Just a dream.

But when did I fall asleep? I look at my hands and find my nails are bloodied, palms littered with crescent marks that weep with each panicked flutter of my heart.

A waking dream. The Vision Villain? Here?

Hizashi looks to Sho. "Todoroki can you go get me Eraserhead from–"

"N-No I'm fine." I wipe my hands haphazardly on my skirt. I push past and make for the corridor. "S-Sorry to interrupt. I'll be right back."

"Uh… Right."

The corridor's empty. I think. Am I awake now? Was it the figure in the compound? Was that the vision guy?

I go to the banister by the window and lean against it, the cold metal pleasant against my tiny wounds. I'm trembling, but I guess that's no shock. I haven't been sleeping well, but that's hardly new. Falling asleep in class isn't something I do, there's so much still to learn and catch up on. I don't sleep in class. It has to be the vision guy. But how did he reach me? I'm in school. I'm… I'm meant to be safe…

I gulp, gripping the banister tighter.

"Alex?"

I spin to face Sho, and his eyes drift to my hands as they nearly slip on the bar. I need to get some tissues, I need to clean up, I need to get a fucking grip. I try to turn, to wipe the offending red away, but suddenly his arms are around me from behind, holding me close.

"Breathe." He soothes, taking long slow breaths for me to match. I try, but the air's like tissue paper, fluttering but not taking hold. Pressure builds in my chest. My power fluctuates.

"You can do it." He encourages.

Even now, me being so erratic and stupid, he doesn't doubt. I keep trying and after a few moments, my lungs don't ache so bad. My power fades. Control returns.

His arms give a gentle squeeze. "Well done." He kisses my cheek, and only then do I realise it's wet with tears. "What's going on?"

"I don't know." I sniff and try to claw back some damn composure, but my heart is still racing. I turn in his hold, checking the corridor a few too many times. Eventually Sho has to cup my face simply to get me to stay still.

"Talk to me, Alex."

"I had a weird d-dream."

"In class?"

I bite my lip. "It felt so real."

"But you were awake, you were working… At least it looked like it."

"I… In the dream, H-Hizashi hated me. He loathed me. He started y-yelling about my parents, how I killed them. Then… Th-Then I ripped all your s-spines out. They were just floating there, bleeding all over the carpet. It was horrible. I couldn't sto–"

He pulls me close, stroking a hand through my hair and rocking slightly. My power flutters, but I keep it contained, my back beginning to throb. I can't lose it again. I have to keep a lid on this before I become a liability.

I nuzzle his chest. "Am I going mad, Sho?"

"No, of course not."

"It fucking feels like it."

"You're not mad. We should tell the teachers though."

"Wh-Why?"

"What if it was the Vision Villain again? On the grounds somehow?" He landed right on the same track as me, and he didn't even see the figure. Sho is far too clever for his own good. "Did you see something before the vision happened?"

"I don't know. I… We should tell the teachers, you're right."

"Tell us what?" The warm baritone of Toshinori rumbles nearby. Sho slowly lets go of me. I dip my head to our Sunflower-esq teacher and look along the corridor behind him. Paranoia isn't far behind, is it? Nothing is there though, only his ever more concerned gaze. "Alex? Todoroki? What's happened?"

Sho nudges me. "You want me to explain?"

"No it's fine. S-Sorry Toshi, I just… In class I had this dream. A v-vision, I guess."

He frowns and kneels, taking my hand in his big bony ones. He turns it over and winces at the sight of the blood. Yeah. Not normal.

He keeps cradling the wounded hand, but looks up with something near anger. "Have you been withholding issues–"

"No, I haven't." I try to take back my hand. He refuses to let go. "I swear, it was just now. In class with Hiza–Present Mic. I just… I saw…" I close my eyes but the image is right there so I throw them open again, pursing my lips against the want to scream.

Sho explains the images and guilt replaces anger in those bright blue eyes.

Toshinori sighs. "I knew we shouldn't have let you near All for One. He's got into your head. You know we're still looking into his claims, Alex. There's no reason to believe–"

"But if it's true… You'd tell me, right?"

Uncertainty mixes with the guilt.

It's my turn to glare. "You have to tell me."

"If it's true or not, it was so long ago that–"

"I need to know." I pull my hand free.

The bell goes and suddenly there's noise everywhere, students surge from one room to another, teachers amble along and murmur about the need for coffee. I don't break eye contact with Toshinori, even as he looms with the kind of pity that makes me want to vomit. I was a victim of All for One's, yes. But I am not a victim overall.

He nods. "Very well. Either way, you'll be told as soon as we know."

"Promise?"

He grits his teeth. "Yes. I promise."

I wipe my hands again, making them both flinch. "Thanks. We better get back to class Sho."

"But your hands–"

"I'll be fine. C'mon, I've interrupted everyone's day enough."

Class continues as we had a double lesson. I do my best to focus. But how do I answer this question now? What do I hope to achieve as a hero? What kind of a hero has nightmares in the middle of the day, and maybe killed her own parents? With my nerves like this, I'm as dependable as sugar in rain. But I'm still recovering right? Maybe. I put my things away and give Hizashi an apologetic look as I hand in paper with only the odd dot from my bouncing pen. He ruffles my hair and sends me on my way to lunch.

Right, some food might help.

I stand in line with Sho, Iida and Ura, they chat about class and our upcoming training regime. Yeah it's going to be intense–I'll need to take extra painkillers for it. Since the vision I've had spasms coming and going. I'll have to ask Shinsou if he fancies joining us as well, he could do with the extra training. I know he'll love to be included. Maybe I could ask Toshinori for some tips as well, see what he has to say about my supposed ultimate move. Then again, he's probably busy and hardly needs salt rubbed into old wounds–

A hand grips my elbow, holding me upright.

I blink.

I'm holding my lunch, we're at the head of the line, but I'm half buckled over. What the hell? When did I get my food? What happened after? Sho slowly helps me back up, ensuring my food is level before taking the tray and handing it to Iida. He then leads me out of the canteen, noise bubbling up behind us in our wake.

I keep trying to say that I'm fine. I'm just tired. But words don't want to cooperate. My legs keep buckling, my eyes go in and out of focus. I don't know if Sho is trying to get my attention or not, the noise in my head like an endless car horn. Keep your power dormant. I just try to focus on that as my body feels disconnected. Shit. I can't lose control like this. Of my emotions, or my power, or my fucking body!

I could kill them all at any moment, like the vision.

Shit. I'd barely have to try. Rip. Tear. Blood. Over and over, never stopping. The colours stop and it's like I'm staring down a tunnel. I can't breathe. They need to get away from me. They need to run. They need to–

Cold shoots along the back of my neck, and as I gasp.

Where am I?

The room clears and I stare at mis-matched eyes and dark ones. Sho and Dad. I swallow hard and look down, a bucket sits between my feet, my elbows rest on my shaking knees and my breathing gasps in and out. I'm sitting on the teacher lounge sofa, sunlight comes in huge patches from big windows. I smell good coffee. Yeah… It's the teachers lounge. When the hell did I get here?

"Alex?" Sho says, chilled hand retracting from my neck as he kneels in front and puts his warm hand to my cheek. "Alex?"

I blink hard, hot tears pouring down my cheeks. "I… What the…"

Sho shushes me and Dad sits next to me, hand running up and down my back. I'm shivering and I'm sure that bucket's been cleaned recently. Had I already thrown up? Shit. I accept some water and take a few minutes to steady my breathing.

"You can return to class now, Todoroki. Please inform Midnight why Alex isn't going to be attending the afternoon classes."

"Of course, sir. I uh… I'll see you back at the dorms, Alex."

"I'll make sure she texts you." Dad's voice thrums into me, his hand never stopping its movement. It was great to have Sho nearby, of course, but having Dad beats everything else. As soon as the door closes, I lean into him and turn slightly to cling to his scarf.

"Dad… What happened?"

"Full blown panic attack it seems. You got disorientated in the canteen, and then by the time you got to this floor you were basically made of jelly. Todoroki managed to carry you of course, and did his best to calm you down. By the time I got here you'd already been sick and were hyperventilating." Dad's voice offers no judgement or anger, he's simply laying out the facts. I cling tighter. "I'd say it's all right, kid, but I don't know what's wrong." He kisses my hair.

I sniff. "N-Neither do I…"

"Hizashi mentioned you got spooked in class, but didn't want me to be sent for? Todoroki suggested I speak with All Might for some reason. Fancy clueing your old man in?"

Again, no judgement, just a simmering worry.

"Didn't want to bother you." I sniff, clinging tighter still when he tries to lean back. "I kn-know I'm not a burden, I just didn't think it was a big deal. Stupid dream in class."

"You dreamt in class? You never fall asleep in–"

"Sorry, no. I… I meant, v-vision."

"Vision…" He forces me to sit back. "Alex, if the vision guy has managed to get to you here then–" he stops and pulls me close. "Sorry. Obviously that's where your head went already, hence the panic."

"But I was fine! I went to get lunch, I was talking, laughing. Why… Why did I suddenly–"

"Breathe." He soothes, and I count to ten, the words having gotten away from me. "Funnily enough I know what it is to be one of those people that are the last to know if they're stressed. Mine turns up in a want to smoke. Yours… Well I guess your body is still figuring that shit out." He sighs and sits back, holding me to his chest.

"I thought I saw someone by the football field before it… before I saw the vision."

He hums. "All right. I'll look over the camera footage from the campus, okay? See if there was any sign of anything weird. Stay in here for now, please?"

I nod but don't move. "I don't wanna be a basket-case Dad."

He strokes my hair. "You're not. You're a kid who's had to deal with a lot of shit very quickly. Not many heroes have ever had to endure more than a couple mental attacks in their whole careers, let alone within the first year of their studying. You're doing great. We all just need to tread carefully." He kisses again and we lie there for a few minutes. He's too kind to me.

The bell rings for the end of lunch.

I sit up and scrape my hair back. "You should go. I'll be fine in here for the afternoon."

"All Might will likely be here in a few minutes. He usually lingers to train with Midoryia, who I have allowed training sessions specifically with him. Not sure the guy has much of a home-life to be honest." He stands and straightens his scarf. "Might do you both good to talk about things. He's not been right since that fight with All For One. Pretty obvious why in some ways, but others… not sure."

I snort. "Why would he talk to me?"

"You were there." He frowns. "Don't discount yourself Alex, he holds you in high regard." Then he nods and leaves, closing the door behind him and leaving me to sit and watch the sun slowly crawl along the grey carpet.

I lay back on the sofa and stare at the ceiling fan. The noise in my head has lessened thankfully.

Stress… The last one to know…

It was true, Dad usually ended up half opening a cigarette packet before realising what he was doing. Then he'd look guilty and cast it into the bin. Habits. Habits so easily fallen back into. I bite my lip and think back to those dim rooms and wire beds. How had I coped back then? Other than screaming. I roll my eyes and cover my face with my hands. Darkness. Nothingness. I swallow hard, unable to even trust that much. How much had I been forced to forget, and how much had I simply blocked out? A lot of my time on the streets was blank–filled with things I simply didn't wanna remember. There were flickers, but beyond that, darkness.

Like the time a kid… Her name was… Sally? Maybe. Sally got hit by a bus. It started to snow, things got slippy. She got hit and then once the sun went down her breathing… I shake my head and find only oily darkness and the echoes of a whimpering girl asking me for help I couldn't give. So I had the habit of ignoring things? Of blocking out what scares me? Shit. Well that's heroic. That's bloody amazing for a pro hero to d–

"Hey, you fallen asleep over there?" Toshi's voice rumbles over as the door closes.

I shoot upright, nearly falling off the sofa.

He holds his hands out, smile uncertain. "Whoa there, sorry kid, I was only joking!"

"So-Sorry." I cough and smooth myself down, trying to hide my ongoing shaking. Turns out trying to dig deep into your habits for covering pain is a bit heavy. Shit. Why did I do this in public?

He lowers his hands, smile diminishing. "Kid… It's just me."

I stare; oversized suit hanging off him, large hands looking so odd against his tiny wrists. His hair splays out in all directions, bright yellow and so wild. His eyes bore into me, bright blue buried under dark shadows. I could have helped. I was right there, and I let All for One destroy him. Or even before that, at camp, I let myself get caught. Instead of staying with the group and staying safe, I went off alone. It's the only reason Bakugo went along with it. It's the only reason we were both taken. Me. My stupidity. My fault. My doing.

My knees buckle. I hit the floor.

All Might rushes over, hand on my shoulder as he tries to get my attention. I stare at his thin lips moving, his eyes going wide and searching my face for something. I don't know what. How can I be a hero when I killed my parents, when I'm the one who killed the Symbol of Peace?

"I'm so sorry." I whisper.

His mouth falls still and slack. His hand squeezes my shoulder and his eyes seem to search me for some kind of response. But he can't offer forgiveness. He likely doesn't even blame me. Why would he? I'm just the helpless girl who nearly snapped herself in half out of sheer weakness. He can't blame me because he pities me. I'm just a fragile little thing, needing protection. Shit.

Shit, shit, shit.

He frowns, almost looking angry before he winces and covers his mouth with a handkerchief. Red bleeds through the fabric and his eyes are down-turned. Ashamed. The red is so bright against the white cloth, the pale complexion, the yellow of his hair and suit. Red. Blood. Wrong.

I sniff. "I'm so sorry–"

"Stop saying that." He coughs and wipes his lips, missing a bit at the corner. I wonder how often his skin gets stained by the colour. Daily? Hourly? He continues gruffly. "What on earth could you be apologising for, young Alex? You'll need to explain it to this old man, because he's lost."

"Your health. Bakugo getting taken. Kamino. Your… Your hero form… It's my fault." I blink, the truth tasting like vomit. But I can't deny it. I can't distract myself with looking after others instead. Fuck that. They deserve honesty from me. And that meant taking responsibility.

He shakes his head. "Didn't you hear me last night? When I spoke to young Bakugo?"

I nod.

He gets the last bit of blood. "This was going to happen at some point. My health's been declining for years, and All for One would have come for me eventually. You may have been his key, but you're not to blame. Far from it."

I shake my head harder. "If I hadn't got caught–"

"You wouldn't have ended up having to injure yourself to survive. You wouldn't have been there to keep young Bakugo from falling into despair. You wouldn't have been there to hold me up at the very end." He smiles softly and traces a thumb under my watering eyes. I hadn't realised he knew I held him up. "As wonderful and awful as those things are, that's the only way the situation changes."

"But–"

"Is this why you've been so nervous? Why you've not met my eye for… Well I guess since Kamino."

I stare at my hands. It sounds so pathetic.

He takes my hands in his and holds tight. "Young Alex, please speak to me."

"I can't get it out of my head. How much else I could have done to help."

The field, all smoke and noise, with two giants fighting overhead. And there I was, lying in my own blood, broken by my own power. I barely managed to save myself.

He sighs. "We can't save everyone. It's one of the hardest things for a hero to accept."

A hero.

Am I one of them? Do I count?

Can I count?

I close my eyes, pushing the dark thoughts back. Speak. Say it out loud and get a second opinion. This darkness, as much as it tempts me to do bad to others, it also tempts me to do bad to myself. I can't… I can't let it win.

"When I saw All for One, he said 'they' when he spoke about Heroes."

"I recall that, yes."

"It was like… Like I didn't count as a hero. Like he saw me as something else. Like he saw me as a villain like him."

It hardly helps me convince anyone that seeing All for one didn't mess with my head, but I guess it did. There's no point in denying that. I am glad I went. But it's left me with more questions than ever. Since Kamino he's haunted me. Perhaps he has all of my life, I just didn't know it.

"Why wouldn't you count as a hero?" His hands move, a finger tapping my chin to get me to look up. I look just under his eyes, but he waits. He waits a solid minute of silence until I finally drag my eyes up to his. No judgement. Not even pity, now. Understanding shines back in that bright blue.

"You know why, Toshi."

"Listen very carefully young lady." He shakes his head, voice calm, and quiet. "I know you're scared about the possibility of your past being bloody. I can appreciate, whilst refuting the need to, the fact you feel guilt for what happened at Kamino. I can applaud the want to take responsibility. _But_ you are still a hero."

I open my mouth to argue but he just shakes his head again.

He continues. "You're a provisionally licensed hero well on her way to being a great pro."

"Why do you believe that?" I barely hear me, so I dunno how he did.

He smiles and taps the end of my nose. "Because at the end of the day, you're too god damn stubborn to do anything else. That's your strength Alex. Not your quirk, not your past, not your inability to curb profanity, the fact that you keep getting back up. You _refuse _to be defeated."

I frown. "I've woken in the hospital more times than a fuc–"

"And what have you done afterwards? You've returned to training, you've caught up, you've _refused _to be left behind." He smiles and I swear the sun just came out from behind a cloud. "You're amazing, young Alex. Just like the rest of your class."

I take a lungful of air. The darkness feels that little bit further away–still present, but in the corner of the room. Held back. I might not have forgiven myself yet, it might take me a long time to get to that point. But I can at least trust that _this _is how All Might, Toshinori, really sees me. For the most part. A small piece, right at the bottom of my gut, is where doubt lives. But I guess it always will. For now at least, in this moment, I can breathe a little easier.

I find myself laughing. Toshinori joins in. I have no idea what we're laughing about, but damn it feels amazing.

Toshinori pulls me over and hugs me close. For such a bony guy, he gives good hugs. "The last thing I would ever want, is to haunt you Alex. You know that, surely?"

I nod, I know that. I do.

Slowly I feel myself pull back together. Each little shard of me that had shifted loose in recent times, that became scattered by doubt and fear, they crawl back into place. And they stay there, held tight by Toshinori.

"How're you feeling?" He asks gently, not moving.

I give a final squeeze before sitting back, scraping my hair away from my tear stained but now dry face. "I think… I'm better. Thanks Toshi, you pulled my head right out of my–"

He laughs and shakes his head. "You're welcome. Fancy getting off the floor?"

"Sure. Fancy some tea?" I offer, knowing full well we could both do with one. He nods and I set the kettle onto boil. "Sorry about the sudden onslaught of uhm… well… emotions."

"Entirely understandable. You've had an intense time of it lately. We all have." He hums and lounges on the sofa, long legs easily reaching the table where he props his feet. "I had been meaning to say actually…"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for taking on my and young Midoryia's secret so willingly."

I set the tea to brew, smiling softly. "You're very welcome. Shall we call it even if you don't go telling everyone how much of an idiot I'm becoming?"

"Sure, as long as that's the last time you call yourself an idiot for recovering." He throws a pen at me and it bounces off the top of my head.

We chuckle together and I serve the tea, wiping my eyes yet again.

Today was a bad day to wear mascara.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And well done for getting through it all, haha! Cya next time ^-^ Thanks to everyone faving, following and leaving reviews, I love to hear from you guys. Be sure to check out SHOUTOUTS if you've left me one, I love chatting to you guys!**

**SHOUTOUTS**

**zikashugaku: **Not a fan of pop up sites myself, I'll wait till it turns up on something. The first movie is on netflix, so hopefully the other one will turn up eventually! Thanks though! I'm glad you liked the chapter, I really really loved writing the scene between Alex and Bakugo. They are so alike in many ways, so its great to see them bounce off one another. And yes, I totally agree. I firmly believe that a true friend will not put up with your shit. Haha nice to know I'm in-tune with the movie :P I look forward to seeing it even more now. I love writing BF Sho, its great fun. But don't worry, I'm not intending him to be simply a side thing now. I see that in a lot of fics, where the couple gets together and then one half of the couple becomes a kind of non-entity. Not doing that! I love Sho as a character in his own right, not just as a love interest for Alex. Also lol, I'm glad he's raising the bar. It should be raised dammit. I'm curious to see what you thought of the Alex interactions with All Might in this chapter. I've been looking forward to this specific blow up a lot! Thanks YET AGAIN for reviewing, it means so much that you're still doing it and still enjoying the story! Thanks again and cya soon with another update ^-^

**Animie02fruit:** You left a 10/10 on chapter 1, so if you ever ever make it here, I hope you see this! Thanks for the kind words ^-^ I'm glad you enjoyed!


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello hello! Another longer update for you guys. I know the past few updates have been more about aftermath/recovery/character development than action etc. but I do promise the action will return soon ^-^ I'm just having fun with these calmer moments and such.**

* * *

Best way to get past a semi-mental breakdown? Training. Applying myself to my coursework keeps me on task, keeps me focused on the future instead of the past. My body's go-to defence for stress being blocking things out and panic attacks sucks, but I can seek to change that. And that'll take time.

So first things first.

The following day, I focus on this dumbass Ultimate move. With Work Studies looming, I have to make progress; I can nearly summon it myself, but the whiplash is intense.

Shinsou holds ice to my neck. "You nearly hit the edge of the arena this time."

"Mm." I breathe deep through my nose. Whiplash hurts in that sharp way that a needle does, every nerve shouting, making your eyes water. Ow.

"You've only managed a couple metres before now. It's an improvement."

I nudge his knee and give a thumbs up. I appreciate the attempts to console my idiotic self, praise feels like mud sinking into my clothes. I know why I'm distracted, and I'm tired of it. The damn guilt. Toshi said that he does not blame me, and I need to trust that. Or rather, I need to convince my head to trust that. Or maybe it's my heart? I don't fucking no. That, or I'm just a huge hypocrite.

I sip my water and manage to straighten up.

"You really think I've improved, Shinsou?"

Purple eyes narrow at me. "Suggesting I'm a liar?"

"Of course not." I chuckle at his smirk.

Why the school allowed the likes of Mineta or the Koji guy (no offense dude, you totally dismantled Hizashi that time, but how the hell did you take down robots?) but not Shinsou, I'll never understand. Mind control. I mean... Come on! Shinsou is a hero. I can see that easily, and I'm a moron.

I sigh. "Thanks, it's hard to see progress when my body is refusing to cooperate."

"Makes sense. Think you'd be up for being my guinea pig soon? Nothing that'll tax your injury of course."

"It's a strain, not a damn injury. I ain't made a new one." I snort, refusing that word like a damn curse. Injury. Nope. No more hospital visits, enough was enough. I carefully move my head and find no pain. "I'm good."

"Y'sure?"

"Yes, you're not gonna get in trouble from my Dad."

He smirks. "_Just_ checkin'."

"Kiss-ass. All right, let's try this. Then I wanna try catching multiple projectiles."

In the middle of the arena I wander aimlessly and let my mind drift; coursework, homework, Toshinori's kindness and red stains on handkerchiefs. I think about the pressure Midoryia endures, about Bakugo and the bridge I need to rebuild. I then smile–Sho lands in the spotlight. I should go see him tonight, unless he's still buried under extra studies. I could at least take him a nice cup of tea though, maybe Momo would have a special one I could use. Then I think about Dad and the fact that he'd still not mentioned any progress on finding out the truth, or lack of, to All for One's claims about my parents. Is he stalling? Or is the investigation just finding nothing? If the latter, surely he'd have said something?

It's been a few minutes, but still no inkling of an order appears.

"Fuck!" Shinsou kicks the dust. We had made progress with his AOE intentions, but it took a lot of focus for him to manage it. We had already considered that he might need to change tactics, his power might simply not be at that level yet. Even if he does make it happen, he's usually exhausted, and that's not going to help on the field, in the moment of a battle.

"Break?" I call and he nods, muttering angrily at himself.

He's working so hard. There were already rumblings about him being considered for a class transfer, which me and Dad yelled 'fucking obviously' in perfect unison at. It was eerie. Hizashi suggested we just commit and get me a black jumpsuit and capture weapon. I laughed whilst Dad threw his empty coffee cup across the room. But I saw the smile, he kinda loves the idea as much as it sickens him. Mini Miss Eraserhead. Still makes me chuckle now.

I sling my arm round Shinsou's hunched shoulders. "C'mon, what's going on in that head?"

"Just tired."

I squeeze. "Stop the masking, you know you're shit at lying to me buddy."

It was true, we had gotten closer. The guy is easy to get along with once you got past the chip on the shoulder, which I obviously had an advantage with considering his guilt. His guilt. The lightbulb above my head should have blinded the city. Shinsou is perfect for figuring out how to move past guilt. Hopefully.

He couldn't _still _be feeling bad about Dad asking him to mind control me. Surely?

Focus Alex.

He scuffs the dirt again and I wait. He sighs. "I heard that Mineta shithead talking today."

"Always a horrible experience, yes, confirms he's still breathing." I smirk and we share a chuckle. "But come on, what's got in your head about that?"

"He said such demented shit... About you, your classmates, anyone with a pair of boobs. Like they were meat in a butcher shop." He grit his teeth. "It's fucking disgusting that he gets to be on the hero course… I just… I don't know why I'm trying so hard, if _that's _who they let in."

I hum. He hadn't meant to accidentally/technically insult the rest of our class as well, kinda hinting that we were also filthy. He's awkward and bad with words because he rarely uses them. I let it pass by the time it's gone in my ears–he'll realise in a second and freak out, but in the meantime I can think.

Do I tell him about the money thing that Dad told me? I don't want to share information given in confidence, but I don't want Shinsou losing faith in the system. It's shit that money wins over talent, but that had to count better than the system being blind to Mineta being so vile.

Hmm… what to do–

"Shit!" Shinsou jolts. "I didn't mean–"

"Calm your awkward arse down." I tug on his hair. "I'm gonna tell you something my Dad told me in confidence okay? At least I assume it was in confidence… he's not great at withholding shit from me once we get chatting about his job… so um… Secret, okay?"

Shinsou continues to blush, but nods.

I nod back. "All right. So basically, Mineta is only here because the little cretin has wealthy parents and right now the school _needs _favours. So… it's not a blind system, just a teeny bit fucked up. Does that help?"

Please say I did the right thing.

Please.

E

Shinsou's expression clears. For a second I'm expecting it to crumple into anger, for a rant to begin. But it doesn't.

He smiles. "Weirdly enough… that does help." He laughs, making me wonder how _anyone _ever suggested he could be a villain. Cinnamon rolls were more threatening. "I guess it just gets under my skin. Then there's those that are so naturally gifted with powers suited to being heroes. They don't… They don't appreciate what they have. It's hard to move past."

I blink. Well that was a bit bitter.

He continues. "Like that Midoryia guy I had to fight at the festival. So much strength. Power types get all the glory. It's ridiculous. And they themselves don't even understand the gifts they've been given from birth."

Oh boy, that couldn't be more wrong. But I have no way of rebutting it without landing sharing a secret that isn't mine to share. Maybe. Unless I can be careful about my words. Hmm.

Shinsou frowns. "You're different though."

I tilt my head. "How come?"

"Because you've struggled. You've had to fight _so _hard to survive, to keep going."

I frown, and as he opens his mouth to continue, I shake my head. His lips close. I run his words through my mind and keep coming up with a big 'what the hell' afterwards. I know Shinsou has been dealt a bad hand, but the idea of him looking at hard workers like Mudoryia, Iida and Ura even and scoffing, whilst giving me some kind out… no. No, I can't let that slide.

"So because you _know _I've had struggles, I'm exempt to this contempt for other people with quirks 'suited to being heroes'? Despite the fact you dunno what they have or haven't struggled with. Is that right?"

He looks to the side. "Dunno that I said it like tha–"

"Ya kinda did, Buddy." I tilt my head the other way. "So, what did you mean, if that's not right?"

He toys with the words. The bitterness glimpsed in the Sports Festival bubbles to the surface. I get it, he's been told so many times he would be better suited to being a Villain. That has to hurt. I've seen how much it hurts Bakugo. But that doesn't mean I can just let Shinsou be bitter at the world. That won't help. If anything, it could hold him back.

He shrugs. "They all just seem to have it so easy."

"'Seem' being the main point." I wait till he looks at me to smile, and he looks down. "Really, you've zero idea how hard they have had to work. And I can tell you myself, that even since being in school, they've all worked _very_ hard. Except maybe the aforementioned waste of oxygen Grapeshit."

He draws patterns in the dust. "But…"

"I'll wait. I'm not meaning to make excuses for them Shinsou, but I'm not gonna just smile and nod whilst you make some big-ass assumptions about my friends."

He continues to draw. "Guess I hadn't figured that they might've struggled as well."

"Even if they haven't, what the fuck does it matter?"

He blinks at me.

I shake my head. "We don't all need a fucking warzone badge of honour in order to count as 'worthy' of being heroes, do we?"

He shrugs.

I shove his shoulder. "No, we fucking don't. If we have determination and are willing to put in the bloody work, anyone has the right to try. You don't need a fucking violin solo peaking in the background in order to wear the UA uniform."

He clicks his tongue. "I guess."

I roll my eyes. "Would ya stop sulking and listen?"

"I am listening." He sighs, closing his eyes and hunching. "Just kinda sucks to lose my moral high ground."

I snort and lie back. "Consider it crumbled."

There's a gentle quiet for a few minutes before he nudges my side. "Sorry. I shouldn't have demeaned them like that… You're right."

"I know I'm fucking right." I laugh and look at his daft down-trodden looking face. "You listened, that's what matters. I'm not suggesting you suddenly have to become everyone's friend when you get transferred–"

"If."

"When." I wink. "But you can at least attempt at seeing the effort they put in, alongside any bitterness you still have about the School's fucked up system. Okay?"

"Sounds good." He smirks. "Thanks Alex. You're good at calling out my shit."

"Dare I say it… we're friends?"

He takes his own turn for rolling eyes. "Yeah, yeah, guess so. You're a decent ally to have."

"And a stellar guinea pig. Wanna give your Ultimate another shot?"

Determination lit his gaze and we took up our positions. I think aimlessly again, ending up on an image of glaring cinnamon rolls when all of a sudden I know I need to tie my shoes. I'm knelt down tying them needlessly when I jolt.

Was that…?

I look and find Shinsou sweating, eyes bloodshot and hands clenched. I grin. He did it. He swallows hard and closes his eyes, wanting to try again. I keep wandering, and then my tongue feels heavy. Oh god don't make me sing Shinsou, I'll rip your hair out.

Words tumble out of me. "How did you deal with your guilt about the thing that happened between us? I don't blame you, but I know you blamed yourself like a tit, and I'm doing that now because of All Might being weakened because of my idioticness and weakness. Then there's the issue with Bakugo hating me for interfering and I hate it because I fucked up a friendship before it even started, but he fucked up too obviously. No need to make excuses for the shithead. But still I know I–" I slap my hands over my mouth.

Shinsou is wide-eyed as his hands come up. "I didn't intend it to be that in-depth! I just wanted to know what you were avoiding talking about..."

I glare but take a calming breath. He's still getting used to this move. He's trembling from the effort, it might have flared beyond his control. No need to scold him. It's not his fault I'm a basket-case.

I go over, still holding my hand in place as I sit next to where he has crouched.

The dust settles.

I grumble and speak from behind my hand. "The fuck was the command?"

"Explain what's been on your mind."

I grumble again and hug my knees.

He nudges my shoulder. "So… You're feeling guilty about...a couple things. But firstly, All Might's retirement?"

I nod.

"Alex, you're being an idiot."

I stick out my tongue.

He nudges again. "Can I offer my two cents?"

I nod, curling tighter. I hate that I'm dragging this out of him.

He draws a deep breath. "To be honest I hadn't dealt with it much until we started training together. I… Well I wasn't tormenting myself, like you seem to be, but I definitely had the guilt still. In our training though, it's gotten easier."

I raise a brow.

He continues. "You trusted me to spar, trying our quirks, to use mine on you in order to access your power. It… It was amazing. You _showed _your forgiveness without even realising it. Because you really didn't resent me. I wasn't going to be able to believe that without seeing it." He pauses and tilts his head. "Do you genuinely think All Might would blame you?"

"I know he doesn't." I hang my head. "He said so himself but… I just…"

"Find it hard to believe." He rumbles and I nod, putting my head in my hands. I'm pathetic. He nudges me again, waiting till I've peeked out from behind my hands. He rolls his eyes. "So… You need to spend time with him. I don't think it'll be hard to get All Might to show his lacking resentment. The guy lives to serve. He can't do that physically as a hero anymore, so ask for theoretical help. Learn from him. Work with him. Got it?"

"Yeah… You're right."

"And I didn't even need to control you to say it… Damn I'm having a successful day." He snickers and I join in. He has the same sass as my Dad, maybe that's why we get along so well. "Dunno what to suggest about the Bakugo guy though… He's a whacko as far as I'm concerned. Far too noisy."

I hum. "Yeah… I'll figure that one out."

"I don't doubt it. You're tenacious." He looks up at the ceiling, the darkness under his eyes a little less pronounced today. "Alex... d'you really think I have a chance with the hero course?"

"If I didn't, why would I be training with you?"

"Yeah, guess so. I should probably get going, you want to walk back to the dorms together?"

I shake my head. "I'll stay, might try multiple objects at once."

"Oh shit you said you wanted to–"

I put my hand over his mouth. "Go Shinsou, I can train by myself. Plus, big spaces tend to work better than my room for thinking."

He heads out. Clang. The door's echo eventually dies down and I just listen to my breathing as I lie back. No one else would be in for training tonight in all likeliness. But then again, I could always scarper if they did.

It won't be long until we have Work Studies–I think Dad said they were soon. I better get to take part. This damn back injury can't hold me back forever. Then again, I guess that's also down to me being careful with it. Can't push too far. I raise my hand to the ceiling, watching the sunlight run along the scar from Bakugo's slip-up. I need to corner him, to make him listen, or at least let us clear the air.

"Oh! Sorry Alex!" Midoryia suddenly chirps from the side of the room.

I prop myself up on my elbows. "You want the space? I was just catching my breath."

He comes over, scratching the back of his neck. "I saw Hitoshi going along towards the dorms, were you training with him again? I hear he's getting really good. Not that he was bad before, nearly beat me in the festival, but–"

"Yeah we were training." I nod, glad to break his ramble before he got out of breath. "He's doing great, but we're all coming a long way. You need help? Or would you rather be alone?"

He blinks. "Oh! I wouldn't wanna put you out."

I get up and gesture to his arm as he kneaded it. I'd noticed in the past couple weeks that his movements were occasionally stiff like Dad's were. "I can show you some exercises my Dad's been doing for his elbow injury? Might help loosen your arm when it's aching."

His face lights with a smile. "That would be amazing!"

Soon enough he has the exercises memorised. I also stress the fact that he shouldn't overdo them. Dad had found out the hard way, and I had gotten to scold him.

Midoryia laughs softly. "It's so strange to think of Mr Aizawa being scolded by you, and yet also totally normal. Weird, huh?"

"That's me and my Dad." I grin. "So what did you have planned before I started fiddling with your elbow?"

He blushes. "Oh well... I um… Well I am only getting to come train because it's with All Might's. He's coming soon to give me some pointers but um… it'd be great to have a sparring partner. If he doesn't mind."

It seems the universe is intent on giving me a golden opportunity on a golden afternoon.

"Sounds great. Before we spar though…" Midoryia is going to be my best bet on an inside opinion. I'd ask Kirishima, but he wouldn't know where to start. He barrels through Bakugo's bad moods without issue–I, on the other hand, create them. "Mirodyia, can I ask you something about Bakugo?"

He blinks. "Sure. Dunno how much help I'll be, but I can try. What's up?"

"I fucked up the other night. Pushed too far, made him lose his rag in a big way and now… now I can barely be near him without him bolting in the other direction."

That morning specifically, Bakugo had literally taken one look at me in the kitchen before doing a U-turn and storming back up the stairs. He skipped breakfast entirely.

Midoryia frowns. "Lose his rag? What happened?"

I tap the new scar on my arm. "His quirk flared."

"Kacchan… Did that?" He shakes his head and mutters to himself for a moment before resurfacing and glaring. "Alex, this isn't yours to fix. If he hurt you then he–"

"Should apologise, oh I intend to make that fucking clear as well. But you _know _I'm gonna have to make the first move, Midoryia. Or else it'll never get resolved."

He opens his mouth to argue, but then closes it. I have a point, and he knows it. No I'm not pretending I'm the big villain here and the poor-little-innocent-Katsuki-Bakugou-Fuckface is entirely innocent. Far from it. But someone has to start the conversation.

Midoryia shrugs. "My main advice would be… not that you need it… but, don't let him push you around. He'll lash out. He'll use any wall he can. But keep going. I highly doubt he'd ever allow himself to lose control of his quirk like that again. No doubt that's rattled him."

"Yeah… Whole other guilt issue." I snort, but then I insist we start to spar before Midoryia can continue to question. Now was not Alex therapy time. No. It's sparring, helping out my pals who are going to be amazing heroes time.

Let's go.

We get some light sparring in before Toshinori appears, wearing baggy work-out clothes. He doesn't turn into his big form anymore, so I have to wonder if he likes the bagginess to hide his frame. I hope not, that would indicate too much shame. He seems surprised to see me, but gives a happy wave. Midoryia continues to do stretches, muttering strategy.

Toshinori looks between us. "You two been here long?"

I shake my head. "No, I was here earlier with Shinsou but I thought I'd stick around and be a sparring partner for Midoryia if that's alright with you?"

"Happy to have you young Alex!" He beams and pats my shoulder, bringing out notes and starting to go over them with Midoryia. I do some stretches, glad to know how immediate this cure suggestion from Shinsou might take effect.

It isn't exactly how I planned it, but at least I get to practise multiple targets.

Using dust to show their position, I create small discs of 'shields' hovering at different points. Midoryia strikes them and I keep them moving, Toshinori keeping track of Modyria's form. It's hard to keep up, but I manage. Until one of his strikes dislodges my focus and I'm skidding back, wobbling on my feet. Damn, Midoryia packs a punch.

"Sorry!" He scrambles over and I wave off his fussing. "Maybe we should stop?"

"I'll take a breather, okay? You're doing awesome. Or at least it looks like it from where I am." I chuckle as he helps me to the side, staying nearby in case my back decides to get antsy. It doesn't, thankfully. Once I'm sat with Toshi, Midoryia heads back out to continue to refine his form.

I sip my water. "How's he doing?"

"Splendid. You both are."

I blush and take another drink.

He simpers. "And you're both terrible at taking compliments. But I mean it Alex. The big shields are impressive, but holding those different points so steady, and moving them, _and_ withstanding the force of young Midoryia's punches? It's great. You're coming a long way, like the rest of the class."

I bite my lip. Has he been talking to someone? Has Dad let slip about my physio paranoia? When the frustration got too much and I'd finally spit it out, that I'm terrified of being sidelined. That I already peaked. That all there is left, is for me to go downhill...

Toshinori nudges me. "I mean it, kid."

"Yeah… Thanks Toshi, thanks a lot."

Midoryia stops and looks at us, eyes wide and grin wider. "_Toshi_?!"

I purse my lips as Toshinori tries to dislodge that tid-bit of information from our note-taking fiend. Yeah. Shinsou was right, this does help. Every smile, every kind look, every casual nudge and chuckle. I feel like I can start to trust the fact that Toshinori doesn't blame me. That maybe I didn't kill the Symbol of Peace.

* * *

After training we head back to Dorms as the sun starts to set, the last of the light turning the sky a burnt orange. Mirodyia keeps practising his kicks as we go, looking like a Kangaroo as he hops around. Sho is on his balcony, talking into his phone. I give a wave. He returns it, a small ice flurry drifting down against me and Mirodyia as we head for the front door.

**Me:** [Show off, can I come see you tonight?]

I send this before realising it's only going to make his phone buzz in his ear, because he's literally using it. Whoops. I consider sending a sorry but then stop myself. I'm a twit.

Me and Midoryia head for the kitchen, me grabbing some water, him grabbing a broom. He was allowed to do his training with Toshinori but now he had to get back to house arrest duties. Poor guy. Still, kinda made his own bed I suppose.

"How much longer you got this, Midoryia?"

"My House Arrest ends tomorrow, Bakugo has another day after that."

Stamping steps appear from round the corner. "Don't fuckin' talk about me behind my back ya fuckin' nerd!" He grabs rubbish from the seating area and starts to fill a bag. "You still gotta do the damn dusting over here as well. I did it this morning!"

Mirodyia nods and adds it to his list. "Got it Kacchan."

"And don't forget to–"

"Pretty sure you're not in charge of House Arrest." I snort with a raised brow, having been glad to see Bakugo not immediately leave the room with me in it. But I don't think he'd registered my existence yet. He takes one look and does another U-turn. "Oi, I'm talking to you."

"Yeah, yeah." He grabs the bags of rubbish and storms outside.

I move to a chair to sit down, back twinging. Maybe I pushed too hard with sparring. Or the tenth kilometer this morning. Or the training with Shinsou. Ach fuck. OK… I did too much. I'll admit that. In my head.

Midoryia leans on his broom. "You were right, he's more wound up than usual."

I nod. "I need to clear the air soon, or I'm gonna destroy the idiot."

"Yeah.. though I have to say, this is him calmer. Less volatile than when we were at school."

_This_ being Bakugo chilled out is astounding. How violent was his temper before? How had no one died? Jokes aside, it peaks my interest. I don't mean to pry, but at this point I'm about to smack Bakugo's head off a wall. He's had release with Midoryia, he's finally admitted to his guilt over All Might, but he's still being a bitch to me. I'm patient but I'm not a saint.

If I can understand him, can I help him?

I raise a brow. "How's this _less _volatile?"

"Oh, well…" Midoryia tilts his head, detailed memory no doubt flickering back to the past like many would flick through a photo-album. His mind is amazing. "He doesn't get angry for no reason and isn't quite so… Pointy." Midoryia seems happy with that word, but I'm lost. I stay put and he notes my confusion. He bites his lip. "Uh… Like… Well like his opinions used to be kinda black and white? Like uh... When he thought people without quirks were kinda useless."

I tilt my head. "You used to have no quirk."

He flinches and looks around, but I have of course double checked we are alone. Give me a little credit Midoryia.

I lean forward. "What did Bakugo do to you?"

"Why does he have to have done anything?"

His blush tells me, whatever it was, it wasn't good. I glare where Bakugo disappeared and sip my water. It was good to know Bakugo had come a long way, but maybe there's still guilt in his way now. Maybe. If not, I still wanna know what's going on.

"Don't wanna tell me what happened, Midoryia?"

He grips his broom. "I didn't intend to gossip."

I get up and take my bottle with me. "Neither did I, thanks for the chat."

"What're you… Alex? Alex where are you going?"

"Gonna go pop a bubble."

"Alex wai–"

I leave the dorms and look around for our 'pointy' classmate. I probably shouldn't be walking right now, but I don't have time to be precious about my back. Bakugo heads into the treeline by the bin building. I start to follow, intending to 'bump into him' on his return. The trees will avoid us being watched, and there's no easily made escape. I'm ending this fight today, I do not have the patience for it to continue. I want to be his friend, I want to help him, but I won't allow Bakugo to snap at me any longer. I'm a friend, not a punching bag.

He's muttering and scuffing the ground on his way back. Something about 'nerds', 'meddling' and his 'own shit'. I can safely assume I am one of the aforementioned nerds. I'm certainly a meddler. And of course that was what he called his problems when we argued before, his 'own shit'. Right. Gotcha. I think I'm caught up.

When he spots me on the path, his pace slows. His eyes scan me and a brow raises. His hands shove into his pockets and he hunches his shoulders, already in defence mode. I approach. He stops completely.

"The fuck do you want?" He snaps, eyes cast to the side.

I stop about a metre away, the waning sun washes down, afternoon turning into evening. I thought his fight with Midoryia had helped clear his head, but he's still this tightly wound. That didn't help anyone. A breeze sends leaves between our feet, and my hair in front of my eyes.

I can't let this fester.

I draw a deep breath. "I wanna talk."

"Why?"

I roll my eyes. "Because you're acting like a pouty bitch with me and I fancy dealing with it. And I wanna fix whatever it is that I fucked up."

My back twinges as he cringes from my words.

His glare rakes over me. "You didn't do anything."

"Clearly I did or you wouldn't be snarling at me." I step forward, pausing when pain lances down one of my legs. Dammit. Stop moving. I concentrate on holding myself up, the strain on my power instead of my body. One thing at a time. "I'm sorry if I crossed some kind of line that night in Kirishima's room, I didn't mean to. I only wanted to–"

"Help. Yeah, I know. It's all you ever want and it's fucking annoying."

I can't help but look down. He's right of course, it's annoying, of course it's annoying. I'm just being nosy. This is all damn clear to me and yet I want to keep going. Is that me wanting to help him, or myself? Am I just pushing my wants onto him before he's ready? Maybe. Guess I'm just a selfish ass then.

I grit my teeth. "Guess I'll stay annoying."

"Fuck sake."

I look back up, expecting him to be marching past, shoving me on the way. But no. He's stock still, but his eyes are locked on my shivering leg. It had started twitching with the pain. His head is so far up his own ass, and yet he notices that? Yeah, like this guy could ever be a villain.

I shake the leg out, holding my back harder with my power. "Don't change the subject Bak–"

"Why're you making yourself stand when you _clearly _need to sit your broken ass down?" He marches closer, stopping just shy of crashing right into me. Normally I'd step back, as it is, I'm stuck.

I click my tongue. "I knew you'd dodge even worse in the dorms, thought outside you might actually speak honestly. Instead of this spiky refusal over and over."

"Half-n-half'll kick my ass if you go and strain yourself because of me."

I roll my eyes. "Sho isn't my damn keeper. And stop deflecting–"

"I'm pissed off at myself, Alex. Is that clear enough? Ya didn't do anything wrong, I'm just being a salty bitch and wondering why the hell you even care after I burned you." He rattles it off, eyes dipping about halfway through as his teeth click together. "There. Now go inside and sit the fuck down before you fall down."

"You're an idiot." I sigh, easing myself to sitting on the ground. He glares. "I sat down. Now be a pal and sit with me." I rub the small of my back and wait. He'll do it. He's not actually an asshole.

"Could just leave you there."

"Yeah, but if you were gonna do that, you'd have just walked off instead of looking ready to carry me back to the dorms." I smirk, glad to see that twitch at the corner of his mouth. He's still in there. The guy I was forming a friendship with, the guy that came to the hospital at 3am, the guy that helped Sho talked me out of falling into darkness. Come on Bakugo. Come back.

He sits. "Couldn't carry you anyway, bet you're fucking heavy."

"If weighed down by my impatience for your bullshit, maybe." I raise a brow as he purses his lips against laughter. I've got him. He's at least listening. "I saw your fight with Midoryia."

He blinks. "Huh?"

"Why'd you think my Dad didn't kick your asses?"

He blinks again. "He didn't?"

"Not nearly as much as he wanted."

Slowly Bakugo nods, looking to the side and chewing on the inside of his cheek. Dad had been harsh, but the rant had definitely not been his worst. Which it could have been. Out after hours, using quirks without permission, causing damage to school property, injuring themselves and each other, and worst of all, interrupting Dad's down time. He could have strung them up for that. Instead they got a short scolding and some time shut up cleaning.

He picks at the dirt. "So you've already heard all my whining, what more do you want?"

"I only got bits and pieces. But… Well I guess I want to admit that I did exactly the same thing. Nearly." I add, noting that I hadn't beat the shit out of a classmate in the process, but I had still thought myself into a corner over my All Might guilt.

He frowns. "Whaddya mean?"

"I'm sure you heard about my panic attack in the damn cafeteria."

He nods.

I sigh. "Well it was because of All Might. Took a while for the penny to drop but I totally blamed myself for his situation. I got taken. I got you taken. If I hadn't, maybe none of it would have happened." I shrug and hold up a hand as he readies for a rant in retort. "I've moved past that, and am working on moving forwards. I'm just pointing out how much I was thinking the same. I felt like I'd killed the Symbol of Peace myself."

His brow pinches. He grits his teeth, looking down at the ground again. Part of me wants to strike now, draw it out of him and make him breathe. But I won't. That's what led to that scar on my forearm. We're out in the open with nowhere better to be, we can take our time.

He sighs. "I guess we've both been idiots, hm?"

"Seems it's something we have in common, yeah." I grin and he puts his head against one of his hands, leaning his elbow on a knee. The casual stance gives me hope that we're moving past the eggshells. I keep rubbing my back, hoping to avoid a spasm. "How come you got so angry with Midoryia? I heard the rants but… you're so volatile with him Bakugo, why is that?"

He blinks. "You studying me now or something?"

"No, just trying to help a friend." I smile as he rolls his eyes. "You came to me at 3am simply for a point of common ground, right? Forgive me, but I kinda see that as pretty telling. You _can _talk to me Bakugo. No judgement."

He flinches. "You can't say that. You don't know half the shit I've done."

"Maybe, but I know you're trying to make up for it now, even if it is in your awkward as fuck manner." I prod the end of his nose with my quirk. He rubs the spot but isn't retreating, he's considering. He's thinking.

I stay put and finally stop rubbing my back as the pain eases. I don't know why it's giving me so much more issue these past few days, but these twinges seriously need to cut it out. I have coursework to do. I only just started to catch up with my classmates. I can't afford more delays. Some students are jogging on the main path through the trees, I can hear them chuckling and chatting about their classes. They might be third years from the sounds of it, we're all kind of cooped up here together I guess.

"He's always been beneath me."

I look back to Bakugo, finding his hands slack in his lap, palms up. He's staring at them, like they're covered in something I can't see.

He takes a deep breath. "I thought I could do anything with this quirk, be anything, beat anything. I saw All Might always win and thought I had to do the same. I wanted to be him. I wanted to win."

The crack in his voice the night before rings in my memory and makes my throat pinch. Yes he had interpreted All Might differently, and yes it had initially come out in brazen arrogance. But it had at least been based on a want to be a hero. At least now he was figuring out how to do it without being an asshole. Kind of. Small steps.

His hands curled into fists. "We're on the same page about those two, right?"

"I know their secret, yeah."

He looks back at his hands, knuckles paling. "So you know Deku used to be quirkless."

"Mhm."

"Well that's where the shit started." He grumbles. I stay perfectly quiet. Time. All he needs is time. "I thought he was so weak, so pointless. When I heard he was intending to apply here I laughed, I laughed so hard and threw his notes out a goddamn window…" He hangs his head. "It pissed me off so much. That someone so low could have the same dreams as me, that they thought they had the right to win… I… It's fucked up thinking, right?"

"Small minded, yeah." I nod and he cringes, looking up and nodding.

"Knew you wouldn't bullshit me."

"Not what I'm here for."

He nods, lips thinning as he takes a shaken breath in. "I bullied him for years. And when I threw his notes I said some messed up stuff. I was practically a god damn villain about it. Makes me sick."

"What did you say, Bakugo?"

"You're gonna hate me."

"I doubt it, might call you a few names, but I doubt I'll hate you."

My heart is pounding. I'm telling the truth, it takes a lot to make me hate someone and right now all my hate is tied up in All for One. I won't hate Bakugo. But I can't be sure I'll trust him. Midoryia said the word 'useless'. And Bakugo had already mentioned throwing something out a window. How far had his anger gone? His need to win? How deep did his shame go?

"I told him to throw himself off the roof. To hope that he might come back with a quirk in the next life."

Well.

Shit.

That's… That's intensely fucked up.

The breeze sends leaves scattering all around, a couple settling between and one balances on his shoulder before dancing onwards. He's shaking–either wanting to rage or rush off. He'll want to slam the walls up and hide. But that's how he ended up with that kinda mindset initially I'll bet. He thought he had to do it all on his own, so he ended up cold. Perhaps even cruel. Yeah, I think that word applies to the kinda kid that would say that to another kid.

But the shame now paints a different story; a changed mind, a haunted mind even.

It shows growth, change, progress. None of us are born perfect, the main thing is that we take the time to learn from our mistakes. No matter how shitty. I should be saying this to him, but a part of me knows he doesn't want to hear that kind of thing. He wants to be told off, he wants to know that I'm not burying opinion and glossing over a deep hate. One step at a time.

I clear my throat. "No wonder you're tying yourself in fucked up knots."

My words drift on the breeze and the sun dips lower, still casting a golden light but failing to provide as much warmth. I shuffle closer. He is very still, breathing deep for ten in and ten out. Had he been watching videos on calming technique or actually listened to the counselling he got after All for One? Either way, he seems to be taking steps.

"So you're guilty about what you said. That's why you're still so hostile to Midoryia? Because you're ashamed?"

He shrugs, jaw clenched tight. "It just makes more sense why the League thought I would–"

"They don't fucking know about this, do they?" I snap, and his words falter, returning to the measured breathing from before. "Do they, Bakugo?"

He shakes his head.

I keep going. "Exactly. They were basing shit on your temper. Which yes, is shitty at times, but not the indicator of a villain."

"I told Deku to commit suicide."

"Yeah. You did. That's seriously fucked up, and thankfully he ignored your demented ass." I snap back at his snarl.

Like Midoryia said, Bakugo will try to shove me away. He doesn't think he's worth the help, the understanding. Fuck that. Bakugo glares, looking me over, searching for the lie, for the mask. But there isn't one. I'm just sitting here, being honest.

I grit my teeth. "And now you're changing and not looking down on people as much. Your temper is still shit, but at this point that's gonna be hard to change. It takes time. What counts _now_ is what you do going forward. You already acknowledged the shitty behaviour, now do something about it. Have you ever actually said 'sorry' to Midoryia about that day?"

He wavers. I move closer again and he sighs heavily, the hitch to his breath not being lost on me.

I lean closer. "Might be an idea."

"Gonna sound hollow as fuck."

"Not if you mean it you dumbass." I roll my eyes when he glares. Oh my, so much scarier than before, a little undermined by the tears in his eyes, but still a good attempt. "Midoryia doesn't seem to hold it against you. He still calls you Kacchan, still admires you. I think he just accepts you were a messed up kid."

Bakugo's teeth click together. "That's what I don't get. How come he's… How come he's so effortlessly good?"

I shrug. "No idea, if you figure it out please share, it'd be great to know."

"Like you need any help in that area."

I tilt my head. "I stole from people Bakguo, I claimed shelter from others and shoved other homeless away from my refuge. They did the same to me, but I didn't take the high road. I snapped Shigaraki's arm in five places, wanted to throw that Kota kid across the camp, and to top it all off, considered killing All for One." I shake my head at myself. "No, I _wanted _to kill All for One."

"That's not–"

"I'm not competing with you, I'm pointing out that you don't have to be a god damned green-haired freckled angel in order to be a hero. We can aspire to be like him, to have his patience and drive, to use his self-lessness as an example. But we needn't condemn ourselves for past mistakes, if we're willing to sort our shit out now."

His mouth closes. His eyes rake over me again and his brow pinches in a way that makes my heart ache. So unsure of himself. Damn, he needs a hug. Finally he looks down and his shoulders shake. I stay still and keep an eye on both ends of the path, but we're still alone. Good thing too. I won't acknowledge the fact he's crying, no doubt he'd clam up tighter than ever if I did.

It takes about five minutes for his shoulders to still. He braces against the path and sniffs. I check my back and find no pain, the rest having been handily timed. Personal growth and injury recovery. My goodness we were being productive.

"No bullshit." He says as he sits up and wipes his face. "Guess I shouldn't have expected anything different from you."

"I'd be offended if you had." I grin and he slowly matches it. "So, considering I can find the good in you over that, can you also believe I don't blame you for this little mark?"

He looks at my forearm and then at his own mark in the same spot. "Yeah… I guess so."

"Good, because I was on the brink of burying you in a fucking wall out of sheer impatience."

He gives a half laugh before getting up and holding a hand out to me. I stare at it and then grasp it, glad to feel not a single twinge on my way back up.

I smile. "You stopping being a salty bitch now that your big bad secret is out?"

"Yeah, my head is officially out of my ass."

"Good! I was worried you'd start to suffocate." I wink and tug him back towards the dorms, the light dimming further as pinks take to the skies above. "You gonna talk to Midoryia soon?"

"Yeah…" He scuffs the path and as we round the corner, he nudges me gently. "What's going on with your back?"

"It keeps twinging. Just little bits here and ther–" right on cue, it gives way and I'm heading to the ground. Bakugo catches me and easily holds me up, my nails digging into his arm as the white hot pain runs up and down my spine. Shit. "S-Sorry."

"S'fine. Just breathe." Slowly he gets me back to properly upright, taking most of my weight. "You want me to phone for–"

"Just wait. Please." I choke out, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. I hold my weight with my power, easing the strain on the injury and pain point. I relax my hold on him, but he doesn't move an inch. "I can move now–"

"You're using your power."

"And?" I try to get moving, but he's holding me still, glaring.

"You shouldn't be needing to do that still, Alex. You need to get back to physio or somethin'. C'mon you can't risk–"

"Falling behind _again_." I sigh, trying to move but still finding myself anchored by a spiky blonde. "Bakugo I'm getting cold."

"Boo-hoo." He moves, puts an arm round my waist and starts to help me walk. "Stop using your power, we're going to see your Dad."

"Are we fuck." I wriggle, cringing as the pain makes me stumble. "I just need to take some painkillers. That's all. There's no need to bother him with this. He's got enough paperwork to do _and _he's on patrol tonight."

"You're his kid. He wants to know." He ignores my efforts and hauls me inside, ignoring the stares from our classmates as he man-handles me into the elevator. I bitch and wriggle the whole damn way, but he doesn't let up.

We get to the right floor and he bangs on Dad's door, still holding on tight to avoid my escape. I could have used my power but if I'm honest with myself, I'm exhausted. The door opens and Dad raises a brow at Bakugo before raising both at me. I try to start my ranting about how ridiculous this all was when the pain flares and I'm cringing all over again. Bakugo steps inside and gets me onto the sofa, moving me far gentler as I hold my breath.

Dad gets painkillers from his cabinet. "You still strained after the exam?"

I shrug and take the pills, gritting my teeth as I try and get comfy.

Bakguo folds his arms. "She was using her power to walk and stand."

Dad glares. "Alex, you know that's not a solution."

"I know."

"Do you need to go back to physio and stop traini–"

"Fucking no!" I yell, wincing as my body jolts. They both stare at me in surprise. "I've already missed enough class that its on favours I'm even keeping up with everyone. Work studies are coming up. I _can't _spend more time buggering about walking between two posts, being told how 'so good' I'm doing by a nurse who sounds so fucking patronising I wanna pluck my eyelashes out one by one rather than listen to her."

"C'mon Alex, tell me what you really think." Dad snorts. "You're not that far behind, and a few more days of physio could see a long term improvement. Ignoring it isn't going to help."

"Still wasting time." I put a pillow over my face.

"Recovery is not wasting time." Dad rumbles, moving back to the kitchen where he keeps the phone. Another appointment. Another waste of time. Another loss of class.

Bakugo sits next to me. "You literally snapped your back, Alex."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Don't fucking do that!" Bakugo grabs the pillow and tosses it across the room. Dad is talking on the phone, and Bakugo glares at me. "Don't be calling me on my shit one second and indulging yourself on yours in the next. It's gonna take time to recover from this shit fully, if you even can."

"I'm sick of being the broken one."

"Tough shit, that's what you are." He scoffs. "Because you faced off with the worst super villain we've ever seen."

I sigh and stay quiet, closing my eyes and focusing on that point of pain. It would fade with the drugs no doubt and I'd be able to head downstairs by myself. But I'm still hurt. I'm still recovering. I'm still vulnerable and needing looked after like a fragile little doll.

"Alex." He touches my shoulder. I stay still and stare at the ceiling fan. "Alex, c'mon."

"It just makes me so fucking scared." I whisper, still hearing the rumble of Dad on the phone, hoping he can't hear me. The hand holds onto my shoulder and gives a gentle squeeze. "Were you scared afterwards?"

"Fucking duh." He whispers back. "Kept hearing the bastards damn laugh when I slept, feeling that weird black ooze in my mouth. Having a recurring injury… Dunno how you handle it most of the time. But you don't need to hide it."

"There's no point banging on about it."

"You're not. You're just struggling. You'd help any of us if the roles were reversed." I curl in on myself, the voice appearing closer to my ear now. "Not gonna stop Alex, and I'll be sure to let the others know to watch out for you struggling."

I grab his collar. "Don't you fucking dare."

He grins. "Stop being a damn baby then." He tugs free and stands. "You wanting her kept here, sir?"

"Have the pills kicked in yet, Alex?"

I give a small wiggle and flinch. "N-Not quite."

Dad comes back over. "Best leave her here for now Bakugo, thank you. You can head back to your room or whatever."

"Sure thing. I'll let Half-n-Half know where you are."

I nod and lay my head back down, hearing them murmur to each other before the door closes and the kettle goes on. A few cabinets open, a drawer rattles before cutlery clinks. A teaspoon scrapes the side of a mug and then steps approach a few minutes after brewing.

"Can you sit up?"

I prop myself against the cushions. I watch the steam rise from the cup, he brings paperwork over to work beside me. Hair up, glasses on, old jumper slouched on his shoulders. It feels like home, like I'm gonna hear rain on the balcony door any second. My eyes sting. Back then I didn't have to monitor pain levels or cover up relapses. I didn't fear dark corners when awake or find myself too afraid to even close my eyes when washing my hair. There's so much to be thankful for, so much to look forward to and focus on ahead–yet the past drags tears down my cheeks, and my unintended hitched breath has Dad looking over his shoulder. Concern melts the focus from his features, his paperwork forgotten as he slides his glasses up into his fringe, holding back most of it but letting a few strands still fall free. I braided his hair once. I wonder if he remembers that.

A smile splits my lips before the sobs break out.

He takes my tea, other arm going round my shoulders and hugging me to his side. I curl close, clutching that old jumper and breathing in the cologne, coffee and ink. He spilled a refillable pen on it once. Didn't matter as it's a black wool, but the smell remains even now. We laughed so hard that night–one of our first real steps forward. I knocked a picture off the wall because I fell over giggling. When the glass smashed I squealed and froze, I assumed he'd be furious. I'd only ever known anger in four walls. He tickled me with the broom and then scooped me up, showing me every ounce of love I'd ever missed out on.

_We can fix it together, okay? Not much can't be fixed with enough hard work._

"You're gonna get through this, Alex." He hums, kissing my head and running his fingers through my hair. "I know you're frustrated and no doubt still kinda scared, but… We all have those days. Weeks. Even months."

"Just being silly." I sniff, clinging tighter.

"Mm. That's fine. Be silly, kid. You've earned that much and so much more."

"No-Not much can't be fixed with enough hard w-work. Right?"

He chuckles. "You quoting me?"

I nod. "Gotta remember the few times you actually make sense, right?"

"Cheeky little shit."

* * *

**And there we have it! Bakugo's head is... perhaps... out of his ass! Huzzah! Lol hope you enjoyed, see you next time with more ^-^ thanks to everyone faving, following and leaving reviews, Shoutouts below!**

**SHOUTOUT:**

**Zikashigaku: **I really like writing Alex with Toshi tbh, the cynicism is fun next to the sunflower. Yeah the mind stuff has been a long time coming, but I'm excited to get closer to its fruition. Glad you like the Overhaul mention, I wanted to make it clear that the next lot of action and such is upcoming, in case folks were weary of the slower pace recently. I'm looking forward to the arc as well... muhahahahah! Thanks for reviewing ^-^ you're a gem for still doing so! Hope you enjoy this update!


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey folks! Shorter chapter today, but just FYI for anyone growing tired of the "in between canon" stuff, next update will feature the Big 3 and thus the Work Studies arc etc. SHALL COMMENCE (with plenty more non canon additions muhahaha)! **

**Another note, about the scheduling for this fic. I have been uploading once a week, pretty consistently now, for a while, in order to provide even a small reprieve for those of you dealing with lockdown boredom and all that. BUT things are kinda opening up again (generally) so I'm going to return to my originally intended schedule of every 2 weeks. **

**So, with that in mind, the next update should be around the 18th of September! And from then on, every two weeks. **

**This allows me a little more time to get ahead of myself again, to start reading the manga (I CANNOT RESIST ANY LONGER SORRY) and just generally not start to treat this like an obligation. Which trust me, makes it far more likely that you'll get good content. SO ALSO from this point on, be aware that there MAY be Manga spoilers ahead, small details threaded into proceedings as I learn new details ahead of where the last season of the anime left off. YE BE WARNED. I likely won't tag specifics because then who knows, you might not be able to tell the difference between my own cooked up nonsense and the canon spoilers! It's been known to happen lol. Thanks for reading, now I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**SHO POV**

A knock sounds on my door and I put my pen inside my workbook, knowing I'll have to get back to studying quickly. These extra classes are intense. But I can always make time for Alex… Except that isn't her knock. Another sounds. It's impatient. Bakugo? I tug the door open and raise a brow at him, not resisting as he barges inside muttering about apologies but this 'can't wait'. All right. I'll bite. I close the door and perch on the edge of my bed. He leans on the wall by my window, looking angry but more in a concerned manner than his usual sulking. What's this about? I can't say I've been very keen on his company since his outburst with Alex, he burned her and has thus far avoided her since. But maybe that's changing? I'll hear him out at least. She would want me to.

He glares to the side. "I reckoned it was a good time to clear the air. Also Alex is at her Dad's apartment upstairs, she's kinda fucked her back again by overusing her power."

I jolt, getting up. "Open with that."

"Todoroki."

"I should go see–"

"She'll need some time with him. She's a fuckin' mess, and that's coming from me."

He hadn't yelled. My name fell from his mouth calmly, and in all honesty I think that scares me more. Bakugo yelling is standard practise, Bakugo speaking calmly has my entire body tensed. How upset is Alex? I stop putting on my shoes and return to the bed, clasping my hands. I would text her soon.

I note his slumped shoulders and uneasy fidgeting.

I sigh. "Did you two finally talk?"

He nods, pursing his lips. Had I been correct? Since doing extra coursework together, me and Bakugo had talked more. Albeit briefly due to my anger. I'd had my own theories about how Alex felt about the burn, mainly because she had told me, obviously. She didn't blame Bakugo, she saw it as mainly her own doing. I didn't agree, but I wasn't the one with a new burn mark. Bakugo wouldn't hear it from me though, refusing it every time. Stubborn fool.

He sighs. "You were right."

"Shocker."

"You gotta be a smart ass about it?"

"Yes." I shrug and he grumbles some more. "So are you two back to normal?"

"Yeah… I think so."

In all honesty, I'm glad. Whilst my relationship with Alex is going well, the last thing I want is for us to become one of those teenage couples who do nothing without one another. We need space. We need our own friends. I'm not sure who counts as that for me, maybe Midoryia and Iida? But the point stands. Alex and Bakugo have a strange connection, a similarity in their fiery natures. It's one of the reasons I have any time for Bakugo, because I can theorise that there's a caring heart under that spiky demeanour. And likely a very loyal one as well. Why else would Alex bother with his troublesome self?

Bakugo scuffs the flooring. "She's gotta stop using her power for her back though."

"Yes, it's a bad habit."

"Thought you were keeping an eye on her for that, Half n Half?"

I laugh, I can't help myself. As if Alex would allow herself to be minded like a toddler.

"For one thing, it's hard to tell a lot of the time. For another, I'm not her nurse, she'd kick my ass if I started monitoring her."

"I guess…" He slides down until he's on his haunches, hands clenching and unclenching.

I tilt my head. "How bad was the spasm?"

"She nearly hit the deck. Back totally gave way, I practically had to carry her ass up to her Dad's."

I look down. Oh. That's more than I realised, that's a bad relapse. She'll be so annoyed at herself. Does this mean more physio? Or will she try to refuse that? No doubt seeing it as wasted time. Dammit. I've never seen someone so angry at themselves for being injured. Except maybe myself.

I clear my throat. "That… Is worse than I thought."

"No shit. You look like I just kicked ya in the balls." Bakugo puts his head back, bumping off the wall a few times. "We were outside talking when it happened. She's so busy lookin' after everyone else that she keeps forgetting about herself. It's fuckin' annoying."

I pinch the bridge of my nose. "Agreed."

"So… What you gonna do about it?"

I peer over my hand, finding myself locked in his angry gaze. It's my responsibility, that's what his eyes are saying. They're demanding me to take action. Why? Why is he so insistent I take this on, rather than Mr Aizawa? Bakugo swallows and his teeth clench; like he's biting back words. Does it annoy Bakugo that it's me… rather than him? No. That's just some weird teenage reaction, right? Bakugo is just a concerned friend, a comrade aware of the fact he could have easily been the broken one at Kamino.

I blink and try to focus on the issue at hand, Alex's back. But in trying to find an answer for that, I come up blank. This isn't simple. None of it is.

"I don't think I can do much of anything. Not directly."

"Huh? You just fuckin' giving up on her?" He stands, stomping closer and trying to loom. I'm pretty sure I'm his height or a little taller, but there's no point investigating that right now.

I roll my eyes. "No, I wondered if we might both help. Us and the whole class. Many eyes make less work. And she's less likely to notice if we all do a little, rather than a few doing a lot."

His mouth closes and he shoves his hands in his pockets. "Makes sense. They worry too."

I look at my phone, bringing up my text conversation with her. I'd hoped to take her to see my mother soon, but extra pressure won't help right now. No doubt Alex will worry over foolish things like being good enough for my mother to accept. As if Alex could not be good enough for anything. It'll have to wait for now. Alex's health comes first.

**Me: **[I hear you're at your dad's due to back trouble? Need me to bring anything?]

The need to help. It's a baseline for a lot of people's motivations when it comes to being a hero. My own is all tangled with a sense of obligation of course. I can't ever really be sure why I wanted to be a hero initially. As a child I know I was inspired by All Might, by those I saw on TV saving others. But then _he _would come home and I'd see a "hero" beating my mother. I'd feel the sting of a "hero" and his cruelty, his demands on my training, his endless tyranny. The word "hero" became as skewed as "love".

But that need to help… It was what drove my mother.

I hear the whine of a kettle, I see desperation in a panicked woman's eyes, I feel the wet heat of boiling water. But it's on my left side. It's not exactly comfortable, but it won't mark. But that's hindsight talking. As a child I screamed. As a mother, she snapped out of it and tried to help. Frost creeps over my palm. In trying to save me, my mother accidentally scarred me for life, her ice permanently damaging my skin as she sought to soothe a scald that never took hold. Panic. Love. A need to protect. A perfect storm that will never be truly forgotten.

Alex is a kind person. Like Midoryia, she sees herself as disposable when it comes to a cost for helping someone. What if one day, it goes beyond waking in a hospital bed? What if she never wakes up? Or her desperation leads to someone else not waking up in her place? It would destroy her. Blue flames flicker into my mind and I clench my hands into fists. Then he would swoop in, wouldn't he? This Dabi claiming to be a part of my family, this person from her past she once trusted who now has invisible hooks in her I'll never quite understand. Would he manage to win her over then? Would her anger at herself be warped into something else?

A foot nudges me. "Oi, Half n Half, you fuckin' zoned out."

"Sorry I… I got lost in my thoughts I guess."

"Fair enough. But what we gonna do? She won't be able to do Work Studies, so she'll be stuck with us. Should we ask her to help us train? Be involved so we can at least see what she's up to?"

I nod slowly, trying to shift the sounds of a boiling kettle from my mind. Me and Bakugo are nowhere near close enough for me to share those details with him, and without it as an example, my worries likely don't make sense. I don't know. For now though, he has a decent plan.

"She might buy that, and it's another way for her to 'help' us, right?"

Bakugo nods and goes to the window as my phone buzzes.

**Alex:** {Nah I'm fine, you focus on your studies. My back is just being a bitch. Nothing to worry about! Dad's making hot chocolate though, score!}

I stare at the words–carefree, jovial even. Masking. My mother was always so gentle, so caring, so loving towards me right until the moment the kettle boiled over. I'm not suggesting Alex would ever hurt me, but she could well end up hurting herself. This can't continue. It could lead to so much misery; for her, me, Mr Aizawa, for the whole class and beyond. Alex is meant to do great things. I can't let her destroy herself. But I also can't be too harsh. The shadow entering my room as I sat with a bandaged eye, waiting for mother to come home, the deep voice booming at me, nailing her coffin shut. I can't be _him_. I want to help her, not control her. Fuck, this is difficult.

"Bakugo…" I start, but have nowhere to finish.

"Yeah?"

"How was she, when you left? As in… How angry with herself was she?"

He leans on the window sill, shoulders slumping with his deep sigh. "Real angry. Kept talking about wasted time and stuff. Makin' it seem like she's just whining about a splinter, rather than still dealing with a recovered broken back. Dumbass."

That hardly matched the text message's tone.

I sigh. "She's not exactly sounding like that over text."

"Hiding shit, huh? Not good." He puts his head against the glass. "She's got physio organised for tomorrow afternoon. Y'should probably go along or she's gonna throw a nurse out the window."

I nod. "I think you're right. Thanks by the way… for uh… telling me. Seems ridiculous that you needed to, I know. But still, thanks."

"S'fine. Just want her to be okay, y'know?"

"Of course."

**Me:** [All right, enjoy the hot chocolate. I hope your back feels better, but you have to give it time okay? Don't push yourself too hard.]

**Alex:** {Don't you start. I'm fine! I'll see you soon, don't worry about me, just get that nose back in a book Mr Prodigy! x}

You mean too much to me Alex, to so many. We won't lose you to this.

We can't.

* * *

**ALEX POV**

I hold onto the bars and slowly make my way along, gritting my teeth as I struggle to put a foot in front of the other. Apparently it's swelling. Some kind of infection or stress. I kind of zoned out, it was just more delays, more time lost, more class missed. Frustration bubbles. My foot fails to respond again. It's just me and the damn nurse, I told Dad to get back to teaching. No point in two people's days being wasted. The window is open, letting the cool breeze in, allowing a little reprieve from the damn hospital smell.

Work studies. I wasn't able to participate. Dad checked with the faculty, spoke to my doctors, looked at the small print I'm never told about. No good. Can't risk it. Take your time. Recover. Recover. Always just fucking recover.

My leg gives way and I'm back on the ground. I stare at the flooring, blood thundering in my ears, frustrated tears pooling in my eyes, teeth grinding so tight they feel ready to crack. I know I'm just being impatient. I know I have a lot to be thankful for. But fuck that logic doesn't help when my heart hurts this much.

Steps approach, but they're not the shuffling ones of a nurse, they're Sho. Did he send the nurse away? I sniff and try to pull myself together, but there's no point. He's seen. Another tantrum. Another pout. He called me strong once; what the hell does he think of me now?

I take a deep breath, knowing I can't bear to ask that question right now. I'd want an honest answer, and know I can't handle it. So instead, I'll deflect like a coward.

"Sho, you should be studying."

"And you should take a break." He kneels beside me, setting a can of soda next to me, already open for me. "If your legs are giving way then the swelling needs time to calm down."

I sip the juice. The sugar helps with the shakes.

He's right about the swelling, and in all honesty some of his ice right now would be perfect. But something sticks in my mind as if it were a fishbone in my drink. How does he know about the swelling? Sure he knew about my back being sore but… Had Bakugo talked? Or Dad? Wait, how did Sho even know I was here?

"You been talking to my Dad?"

"I asked for an update." He pauses and clears his throat. "Is that okay?"

I look up from under my fringe, unable to deny the fact that kinda pisses me off. Like I'm a car in the shop, being discussed by mechanics. She needs this new part, but it's gonna take two weeks, that ok buddy? Sure thing pal, I'll keep an eye on her in the meantime. I sip again. Nope, the anger is still there. No need to snap at him though, we can talk about this. My frustration shouldn't be aimed at Sho, that isn't fair. I'm angry at my injury, not him.

I set the can down, voice calm. "You could have asked me, doesn't feel great knowing you guys are talking about me behind my back."

"I didn't see any point in you having to go over your setbacks."He frowns when I look at him. "I thought it would save some annoyance for you."

"Appreciated, but next time, please just ask me."

He doesn't look keen on that suggestion. I put my hand on top of his and squeeze softly, does he not feel like he can talk to me? We've been texting a lot. Sure, I haven't seen him in person much recently, but he's been so busy studying and I've been playing catch up.

"Sho?"

"Alex I can't be sure that you'd bet forthright." He admits, eyes dipping from my alarmed expression. Forthright?

I retract my hand. "Isn't that just a fancy way of saying I'm lying?"

He purses his lips. "You've been downplaying your back pain."

I curl in on myself as much as I can without any pain. So not much. But even so, I want a little distance. He's looking at me like I'm a kid lying about who spilt the milk.

I shrug. "I thought it was just spasms."

To be honest, I can't even be sure if I'm lying or not. Had I thought it was more? Did I just not want to admit that? Sure, I tried to shove it aside in the exam. I had to in that moment, there wasn't time to hesitate. But now? Since? Every time the pain has flared I've shoved pills down my throat, maybe perched on something to relieve pressure or worse, used my power. It's become a bad habit I guess. Maybe.

Frost creeps over his can. "We're meant to be helping each other, right?"

I nod. That was what we had said, but I didn't quite appreciate at the time how much more of his help I needed. Like I'm using him. It's not fair on Sho. The window creaks further open, pushed by the wind, rusted hinges whining.

He continues. "You've been great for helping me with my extra coursework, but… Alex, has that been at the detriment of your recovery? I think maybe we need to refocus and get you–"

"No!" I yell, biting my lip as my voice rises when I didn't mean for it to. Dammit I'm too tired for this, my nerves are frayed. I don't want to bicker with him like this, it's petty. I'm being petty, right? Fuck. I don't wanna ruin this. Then again, I guess I always knew it would be me to do that. Right? Rats are always where they're not meant to be. I sniff. "I wanted to help you with coursework. Let's face it, you likely failed because we were so focused on my broken arse beforehand. I didn't mean to ignore m-my injuries. I really didn't. I'm sorry. I-I..."

He pulls me close. "Breathe… Breathe Alex."

I'm trembling, gasping, why the fuck am I reacting like he was scolding me? He didn't yell. He didn't even raise his voice, I bloody did that. We were just talking. Yet I cling to him. I hear the echo of rusted bed frames. The whine of metal on metal. Shit. It's been so long. Why am I thinking of that now?

"I'm sorry." I hear my voice but my mouth is moving on its own, panic taking over. "I'll do better. I'll be better. Please don't think I'm not trying. I am. I promise. Please, I'll–"

"Whoa, whoa, Alex?" Sho cups my face, searching for something as his eyes shine. "Shh, it's okay. It's alright."

The jumbled words are replaced with shaken breathing.

He runs a thumb along my cheekbone. "I didn't mean to scold you."

"Y-You didn't. It's fine."

He frowns. "No, it's not fine. You nearly had another panic attack. Did I cause that?"

Shit, I knew he'd start to blame himself. No. This isn't right. This isn't fair on him. Dammit why do I have to fuck these things up?

He looks a little pale, something going on behind his eyes that I don't know about. "I… I didn't mean to be harsh."

No. No that's not it. My mouth won't work. I foolishly open and close my mouth a few times, nothing but small squeaks escaping.

His eyes tighten. "I'd never want to be like…" He swallows hard. "Alex… Are you scared of me?"

Again the inability to speak. Again the squeaks. Shit it looks like I'm confirming it. Dammit, no. The last thing Sho has ever done is scare me. He's not Endeavour for fuck's sake! But that's what's in his head, right? He hates thinking he could ever be like that bastard. Dammit I need to talk. I need to speak! I cling to his wrists when he tries to back off, when he tries to give me space. No. Don't back off now. Shit.

"I shouldn't have turned up unannounced." His eyes are downcast, his right wrist feeling colder every second. "Sorry if I overstepped."

His walls are going back up. Am I losing this too?

"N-No." I gasp, tongue feeling like it's made of fucking lead. I gulp and he frowns, eyes raking over me. "Wait."

"All right. I'm not going anywhere, please just take a full breath, Alex."

I focus on that, but the rusted window gives another whine as the wind pushes it and I feel something give way inside me. Snap. Like the ground just disappeared under me. The cold lino flooring is concrete, the sharp smell of chemicals from the hospital are cleaning fluid after I vomited again, the pain in my back is a new brand or fresh bruising from a beating. I can't run like this, I can't get away. I'm stuck. Trapped. Trapped like a rat. Shit. Another rusted whine sounds as the window closes itself, and I'm done. I can hear the rumble of Sho's voice but it's like he's underwater. I guess it's been a while since I felt this vulnerable.

Things start to go dark, soda spills next to me, turned to ice and pushed aside before it can pool against my knees. I brace against the floor, staring ahead. I can't move. Once again mis-matched eyes are in front of me, imploring me to answer. Fuck. He looks so guilty. No, this isn't your fault. Sho. Please. Shit this is ridiculous.

* * *

**SHOUTA POV**

Alex had told Shouta to go back to teaching, to not waste his time hovering, but in all honesty, he couldn't focus. Her physio had annoyed her badly enough when she was first injured, let alone a relapse. He hurried along the corridor, expecting a crying nurse to be outside. Instead, he found a concerned one.

"What's happened?"

The nurse looked startled but smoothed herself down and explained. "I was uh… Well you see, your daughter's boyfriend turned up and suggested I take a break. I did so, knowing she was hardly wanting my company anyway, but when I came back to check on them, it would seem something has uh…"

He looked to the door. "Gone wrong?"

She nodded and stepped back from the door to let him continue.

He headed inside and slowly closed the door behind him, finding Alex on her knees, bracing as though she had just run a new personal best. Or she was about to vomit. Only she wasn't panting, she didn't seem to be moving at all. Todoroki was there also, pushing her hair back, calling her name, begging for an answer.

"Alex please, I don't understand what's wrong. Please. B-Breathe, okay? You have to just breathe. Fuck. I should call your Father, where's your phone? Alex? Alex look at me."

Gone was the polished prodigy, in his place sat a panicked boyfriend.

Shouta cleared his throat, very aware that his daughter was still not responding. Logically, there were a few options. Had the boy hurt her? Had something happened with her power? Todoroki looked up with wide eyes, and the fact he didn't immediately compose himself was likely the most unnerving thing of all. Todoroki's mask was broken. Far worse than it had been at the Summer Camp. The boy radiated guilt, he looked between Alex and Shouta, mouth seemingly unsure of what to say.

"Todoroki, what's happened?"

"She froze up, sir. I don't know. We were talking… N actually we had a fight. But then she just started panting, struggling to breathe, and now this. She's barely breathing, blinking or anything. I'm not sure if she's even awake."

"Pull the blinds down." Shouta started on his side of the room whilst the boy dealt with the other, the lights flickered on and they both watched Alex. But she still didn't move. It wasn't the Vision Villain at least. That was a win. Maybe.

Shouta knelt beside her and lightly touched her shoulder, finding her trembling but only very slightly. They couldn't see it, but she was. He felt for her pulse and found it quick but steady, he leaned in and again her breathing was fast but consistent. He had seen it before but not for a very long time. Not since she was very small, vulnerable, and very afraid.

"What were you fighting about, Todoroki?"

"I didn't mean to upset her."

"I know you won't have. Now, what was the fight about?"

Todoroki kept his eyes fixed on Alex. "She didn't like that I'd spoken to you about her condition. That I hadn't asked her directly. Th-Then I admitted that I hadn't asked her because I was worried she might downplay things. It went from there... "

It sounded innocent enough, a bicker more than anything. To have set off such a reaction in her, it had to be more than that. But the boy wasn't one to lie. Far too upfront for such things. So if it had only been that, why was Todoroki himself looking so guilty? Usually it was Alex to jump to assumptions of guilt.

"If that's all it was, why do you look like you're to blame for this?"

The boy looked down and shuffled back. As though he feared simply being nearby would hurt her. Shouta stayed still, simply watching, trying to piece it together.

"I… Perhaps I was too harsh when I spoke."

Whenever Shouta had seen Todoroki with Alex there had been nothing but a gentle kindness. A tenderness in the boy that only seemed to happen near her. The idea of him suddenly being harsh with her didn't add up.

Todoorki continued. "Maybe I made her feel scolded or something. It rather runs in my family to be harsh with these things, so I… I was worried that maybe I spoke wrongly. That I overstepped. Or made her feel pressured. Or trapp–"

"You're not Endeavour." Shouta tilted his head, surprised to see such a powerful jolt go through the boy. It had been a stab in the dark, but yes, that seemed to be the issue. It made sense. All kinds of rumours surrounded Endeavour's treatment of his family, from his wife to his kids. Rumours weren't to be taken on face value, but it rather explained the boy's fear.

"She looks so frightened." Todoroki whispered, looking to the side, gritting his teeth. Likely trying to avoid crying or something, or maybe to keep his quirk under wraps. Considering how well kept together he kid was normally, Shouta wasn't sure what would happen if Todoroki lost his grip.

Shouta was about to ask more questions when he found his answer in the sound of a rusted window hinge, creaking against the wind.

Shouta sighed, the noise confirming where he had seen her like this before. He started running his fingers through Alex's hair. "It's all right Todoroki, I don't think this has much to do with you at all."

The boy didn't look like he believed a word.

Shouta nodded to the offending sound. "Close that window."

"Uh… Fine." The boy did as told, frowning when he returned.

Shouta kept his hand moving, her eyes slowly starting to blink. "Has Alex ever described the conditions in which Shigaraki kept her contained as a child?"

Todoroki's brows lifted. "A little. Small room, old bed and mouldy walls. Wh-Why?"

"She got a fever once, when she was still pretty new to living with me. Due to the fever, she got really confused, and whenever the springs in my old sofa complained, she ended up very similar to this. Rigid, shivering, though then she was also apologising rather than staring ahead. But it's very similar." He started to move her gently, easing her closer and into his arms where he held her head against his shoulder. "Back then, once she came out of the fever, she explained the room she had been contained in had an old metal bed in it, with a rusted frame. It's the noise, Todoroki. The window must have set her off."

Todoroki swallowed hard. "But surely she hears rusted things all the time…"

"Yeah, true. But right now, and back then, it's that paired with the vulnerability." Shouta sighed as she started to loosen in his arms, hands weakly clutching his capture weapon, breathing evening out. "Both times, be it a fever or a relapsed back injury making it impossible to walk, both are likely very similar to when she felt helpless in that small mouldy room."

"So… So I didn't…"

Shouta gave the kid a soft smile as Alex's eyes finally closed and sleep took her. "Alex has never been great with accepting when she needs help, Todoroki. And no doubt she doesn't want to become a burden to you."

"She could never be a–"

"I agree. But it's _her _we have to convince. The last thing she wants to do is end up like that little girl, cuffed to old pipes and rusted beds. It's probably a part of herself that she outright hates." He picked her up and stood up. "Entirely illogical I know."

Todoroki put his hands in his pockets. "I suppose fear is rarely logical, sir. I apologise for my over-reaction. It won't have helped things."

"You're both kids. It's fine. She'll get there, and this back thing will calm down. I've been going over some design possibilities for her costume, to give her a helping hand on the field in the future."

Todoroki stared at her, eyes misting before he blinked hard and clawed the mask back into place. The kid had genuinely feared he had treated her like Endeavour would. It sounded like madness to Shouta, but as the kid said, fear was rarely logical. Such awareness was encouraging on one hand, but on the other, worrying.

Shouta hitched Alex higher, her arms automatically reaching round his neck to hold on.

He nodded to Todoroki. "May I speak plainly, Todoroki?"

"Of course, sir." The eyes fell again, studying his shoes. Todoroki expected a scolding, a demand to never see Alex again and to stay away. It was easy to spot. What a fool. A gallant fool hopelessly attached to Alex.

"You're driven, you're powerful and you're dedicated. These are all qualities you could attribute to Endeavour as well, but I can't say I see the resemblance goes beyond that. Not recently anyway."

The boy blinked.

Shouta smirked. "To be honest kid, I consider your Dad a bit of a shithead. I'd need a lot of persuading otherwise. If I thought you were _anything _like him, I wouldn't have let you even hold her hand, let alone become involved. Do I make myself clear?"

Todoroki dipped his head, a slight blush appearing. "Yes, sir. Thank you…"

"No problem kid. I'll keep you posted on how she's doing, but for this weekend though, just leave her with me. I'll get her head out of her ass."

Todoroki pursed his lips against his own smirk. "Just let her know I'm sorry if I upset her at all?"

"I'm sure she knows that. If she could still perceive you at all during this episode, no doubt she'll stupid about it all herself. Not that she needs to, but that's my daughter for you, a stubborn idiot." He headed for the door. "Oh and Todoroki?"

"Yes, sir?"

"I really think you two will be fine. You make a good team."

"Th-Thank you, sir."

"Yeah, yeah. Now get the hell back to studying, I don't want another failure out of you."

* * *

**So yeah, some outside POVs for ya, and a semi-wrap up on the whole "Alex is not handling this" because I promise, this is a turning point for our damaged little kid. **

**As I said at the start of the chapter, I'm now moving to bi-weekly updates, so I will see you around the 18th of September with the next chapter!**

**Thanks to everyone reading, following, faving and leaving reviews! Shoutouts below as I love responding to you guys ^-^ thanks, cya soon!**

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**Zikashigaku: **Damn right she called him out haha, Alex will only have so much patience! I don't really like when fics gloss over THAT part of Bakugo's past, and considering how much I've kinda focused on his volatile nature it would have been seriously daft for me to. Plus, I consider it a part of his character, something he has learned the error of and I find that so important! I am now reading the manga, I am just past Vol 22 and intend to ask for the others for my birthday, so I look forward to knowing more haha. And I look forward to putting in any details that I've gained thus far. But Shh on those spoilers for anyone else, and me, just in case haha. I am really looking forward to writing Alex and Endeavour in the same scene, along with the rest of the Todoroki family ^-^ And oh boy. The Overhaul arc. Yeah... I have some ideas muhahahaha. I agree on the Izuku front for sure! Thanks for continuing to review, its so awesome of you, and you're literally the only person bothering to do so on here atm, so it really does mean the world (that's not meant to come across as a demand you never stop. If a chapter doesn't grab you etc you're under no obligation to leave anything lol, i'm just wanting to make sure you know how MUUUCH I appreciate ya ;) because its so awesome what you've been doing). I hope you liked these pov switches etc. and insights. Cya next time, in a couple weeks!


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello everyone! Two weeks, and as promised, an update! Full length too! Getting back into canon events now, warming things up for the next arc! Enjoy ^-^**

* * *

Monday morning comes round quick. I've been in Dad's apartment suite all weekend, barely venturing onto the balcony for fear of someone seeing me. Does anyone else know about the panic attack? Well… I guess Dad called it PTSD but I can't say I'm keen on the label, it gives Shigaraki way too much power. Maybe it is that. But fuck it, I'm calling it a panic attack in my head.

Over the weekend we had chilled out, eaten take out and generally just acted like we were still in the old apartment. Like none of this crazy shit had ever happened. There was more physio too, but done here with Dad. More painkillers. But less quirk. I've not used it except to practise my smaller targets, raising coffee cups and cutlery separately, improving my tactile handling. Dad even let me braid his hair again. But I haven't used it at all on my back. I have to be more careful. Dad asked the support guys about a back brace and it seems that Hatsume girl had already been tinkering with one, half expecting me to need one if my issues carried on. I'll give her credit, she has good instincts. So now I have a back brace to help me start building the muscles in my back without straining the injury, and whilst it helps, it does kinda feel like I'm wearing a corset. So that's… weird.

Dad isn't hovering. He's good for that. I can talk to him whenever I need to, or want to, but there's no pressure. Even so, I can tell he's worried. And I get it. I know why he's worried, but the words won't come out of my mouth. This back injury relapse has gone ahead and shown me a whole new area of relapse, my fear of vulnerability goes a lot deeper than we realised. I guess it makes sense. Back in that tiny damp room I was helpless, and right now I don't feel much more than that. But knowing all this doesn't stop me hating it. I have to work past this. I have to conquer these fears.

Beyond that, Sho had blamed himself. I could hear him, begging me to respond in the physio room, pleading to understand. All I did was stare ahead. I wanted to tell him everything was fine, that I just needed a minute, that he wasn't to blame. But nothing came out. Not a word. The guilt must have been intense. I think it's safe to say I'm the worst girlfriend on the planet now, right?

I can't say my text did much good on Saturday morning, either.

**Me: **{Hey, sorry you had to see that. None of that was your fault.}

He replied instantly. Like he'd been waiting for a message. And of course, he was far too sweet.

**Sho: **[You don't need to apologise. I want to help, I just don't know how.]

**Me: **{You shouldn't need to know how. That'd be too much.}

**Sho: **[What does that mean? Don't hide things from me Alex, please. We're meant to be helping each other. I WANT to help you.]

**Me: **{I know, but I don't want to put that pressure on you.}

I knew what he'd ask next, but it didn't mean I had an answer for him.

**Sho: **[Again, what does that mean? Are you planning on hiding things? Or… Are you suggesting we break up? Because I don't want that. I really don't. I'm reading into that wrong, right?]

I stared at the message.

My heart raced.

On one hand, hell no, I don't want to break up with him. I really like Sho, I'm probably on my way to the bigger word for that, so the last thing I wanna do is lose him. But I also don't want to use him. These past few months have been insane for everyone. He's already failed one exam and even if he refuses to admit it, part of that might be because of me. Because of me being a distraction.

I was about to respond, perhaps twenty minutes later, when he sent another message.

**Sho: **[Let's not make any decisions right now, please. You're in pain and dealing with a lot. Spend time with your Father, chill out, watch those old movies you love and text me if you want. I'll stay away for now, but I'm not just going away either. You want to push me away for my own good. I get it. But you have to know the good you do for me far outweighs any bad you've imagined. Because sorry, but you're not bad for me, that's your doubt talking. As stubborn as you can be Alex, I can be more so. Speak soon x]

**Me:** {Speak soon x}

And I left it there. There wasn't much to say against that. Anything along the lines of 'you're too good for me' would come across as a pity party, and any further arguing would only upset him. If I hadn't already ruined his weekend, I didn't want to definitely do so. So I left it alone. I barely touched my phone for the whole weekend, and now it's Monday and I know I'll be seeing him in class. How awkward will it be? We're still together, but will he have realised over the weekend, with some damn peace and quiet from my nonsense, how much easier his life could be withou–Fuck! Stop it, brain! That's not necessarily the conclusion. Just because we were apart, doesn't mean Sho suddenly wants to break up with me. I just need to talk to him.

So, Monday morning, and my head is indeed, still up my arse over the Sho thing. But, at least my back is calmed and my recovery back on track. Small victories?

Dad sets coffee cups onto the counter as the machine whirs to life. There's a third cup.

"How's the brace feel under your uniform? I definitely can't see it." He gets the milk and sugar next. "You awake over there, kid?"

"Y-Yeah. Sorry. It's fine, just kinda feels like I should be throwing out a curtsy every time I enter a room."

"Manners never did any harm." He winks.

I roll my eyes and try to fix my tie. "Who's the third mug for?"

"Toshinori. He asked to come over this morning, said he wanted to have a chat."

I sit even straighter than before, not that I think that's possible with this thing making my internal organs get real cosy with each other. "Why?"

Dad smiles softly. "It's not to tell you off or anything, though I did mention what had happened with your injury."

I start to glare but stop myself. Telling Toshi made sense. On the running track around campus we regularly saw each other, if I ever had an issue out there, him knowing about the ongoing issues prior would save a lot of embarrassment later. I put a sugar into my mug and one into Toshi's, knowing he likes that as a treat now and then. Small indulgences for a man who gave so much, but considering how messed up his body is these days, it's a big treat for him. I try not to linger on how sad that is.

A knock sounds at the door and Dad calls out in welcome. Toshi lets himself in. He gives a wave, big splash of yellow hair off in all directions as usual, and dark eyes crinkling at the side with that grin. He is definitely a morning person.

I stir my coffee. "Morning, Toshi."

"Hey guys, thanks for letting me come over so early." He takes a seat next to me and accepts his mug. "Thanks. By the way, you've no idea how many questions young Midoryia had about your nickname for me. My god that kid can go on tangents."

I snort. "Sorry, guess I got a bit too comfortable."

"It's fine, not like you're outside the circle anymore." He takes a long sip and sighs. "Mm, sugar, thanks very much."

"Why not start the week with a bit of luxury?" I wink and then set my mug down. "So, what's brought you to our humble abode so early?"

Toshi cradles his mug and takes a long breath. "Before I go into it, just to check things are doing all right, how are you feeling after your setback? I was sorry to hear things went sideways."

"I'm doing good. Back brace on, painkillers taken, new habits being formed." I smile softly as he checks Dad for confirmation. "I'm trying, Tosh, promise."

"You're always trying, kid. I'm just making sure you're also recovering."

I nod. "Fair enough."

I guess I have to rebuild a lot of people's trust in me.

I smile. "So knowing that I'm not going to crumble before your eyes, what's wrong?"

He wears an almost weary smirk. He wants to laugh with me, he wants to nudge me and call me daft, but something holds him back. What's going on in those dark eyes? Dad leans on the counter, his own coffee softly steaming as his eyes settle on our sombre sunflower.

Toshi takes a long breath. "Between one thing and another it's become clear that Shigaraki is intended to be All for One's successor."

Straight to the point. I wince at the mention of both those bastards, and Dad's eyes dart to me for a moment. But we rally.

Toshi continues. "Seems like that has been the plan for a long time. So whilst Shigaraki and his League have been quiet recently, we can only assume that is because they are busy gathering strength."

I look to Dad but he's just watching the older hero, dark eyes intent and worried. About Toshi, or us? Probably both. I watch my coffee ripple. Shigaraki was intended to be the successor to All for One; the most dangerous Villain ever, the voice beyond the fuzzy screen, the nightmare infecting my sleep. It kept being suggested that All for One had been present in my days with Shigaraki, but I could never recall it clearly. Had I known him before? Could I have killed him all those years ago and saved the world this trouble? I take a sip of coffee. Stop that. You can't kill someone, Alex. That's not how heroes work. Also, I would have been like eight years old or something. I survived, that was my only job at the time. Nothing is my fault. It's fine. Beyond that, it seems likely my memories have been altered, so as soon as I even knew All for One was there, I may have been forced to forget. Somehow.

"When I've visited All for One in Tartarus prison, we spoke about the world as it is now. He said things that made a lot of sense…" Toshi's voice wavers.

I peer at him. "What do you mean?"

"I've left a vacuum in my wake."

The words from news outlets are familiar, but when he says them in that tone, it's like he's blaming himself. Like I can see All for One's web of doubt wrapping around Toshi as he sits next to me.

He shakes his head. "All because of my arrogance, if I–"

Dad stands. "Don't be foolish."

Toshi waves a hand. "I should have eased the world into my retirement. I've given the villains a perfect storm to–"

"Don't let him win." I breathe, barely above a whisper. I stare into those shadowed eyes, my own are misting over.

He swallows hard. "Alex?"

"He's in a cell, locked away. You did that. You saved me and everyone else on that day. But now you're gonna let him win regardless? Please… don't."

He glares, but I ignore that fire. It's misplaced.

I grit my teeth. "Toshi, if I'm not allowed to slip into my stupid thoughts, you're damn right I'm not letting you."

"But he's right."

"He's fucking with you." I hiss, glad to see at least a flinch. "Of course he wants you to crumple in on yourself through guilt, he wants that from all of us, every single one of us he wants d-dancing on the end of his string."

I'd been doing it enough. All it took was a suggestion that I'm not a hero and my mind has been bending over backwards to believe his snide comment. Buying into his doubt. I'd been curling back into that broken little girl, just like he wanted.

I keep going. "No. Fuck it. You gave this world so much, so fucking much, and it's done little more than chew you and spit you back out. So don't you _dare _suggest you didn't do enough. You did a thousand times more than anyone else. And what's he done? Nothing. He creates nothing, he only destroys."

"Alex–"

"No." Tears escape, but I'm not trembling. Not this time. I am steady for once. "I won't let you let him get to you. Fuck that. You c-can't give into it, you have to know how much we all admire you, how much you mean to us. And not just in the hero form, or memories, in _this _form. You're still you! The only way that stops is if you let him win. And you do that by buying into his shite."

Toshi's hand lands on my shoulders, Dad steps round to our side of the counter.

Dad ruffles my hair. "Not sure there's much you can argue against that old man."

I sniff and laugh breathlessly, not having meant to go on such a rant. I look up at Toshi. He's smiling again.

I hold onto his hand on my shoulder. "You gonna make me repeat myself, Toshi?"

"No ma'am. You've been quite clear." He sips his coffee before failing to subtly deal with his own tears. "I came here to apologise for how I've caused your past to catch up with you… But I guess I'll file that under 'not needed'."

"Too fucking right. If I'm not to blame for my past, then you certainly aren't."

He nods. "You're quite right. And even if it's not the same form… I am still here."

I nod and haul him into a hug. We're all shaken, we're all reeling in our own ways, but that doesn't mean we're broken. As a society we've been knocked sideways, but that doesn't mean we can't get up. It just takes a little time to get our bearings. Maybe that was all I needed. A little time. In my rush to recover I'd gone and made things harder for myself, and everyone else. I should talk to Sho. The last thing I want is for our relationship to end, I suppose in a way, that's letting All for One win too. Because let's face it, he wants us alone. He wants us disconnected. Because together we're all going to be stronger.

We can beat this.

Together.

I take my coffee to my room to finish getting ready for class. I take the stairs for the exercise, but go slowly, minding how my back moves and where the problems lie. Plus, I can't spill my coffee, morning juice of the gods. Standards, people. I don't need much from my room, Dad had remembered plenty of things when he got stuff for me over the weekend, but a couple textbooks had been forgotten by us both. Sorry Geography, I just don't care.

"Alex?"

I pause outside my door, looking back to see Sho on the stairs, likely heading to his room after breakfast. He raises his hand in a slight wave before retracting it and looking to the side as though unsure. Or, more likely, just embarrassed. I smile and incline my head, encouraging him to follow me inside. His eyes light up and he does so, closing the door gently behind him as I look for my things.

I gather books into my bag. "How was your weekend, Sho?"

"Quiet."

I smirk. "In a good way or…?" I put the bag down on my chair as I see his unsure expression.

He's stood by the door, barely coming more than a couple steps inside. He's waiting for the blade to drop, isn't he? He thinks I'm about to dump him. Or, he's figuring out how to dump me. I sigh. Talk to him you idiot.

I approach him. "You feel the same way you did when we texted?"

He nods. "I do."

Then I guess there's not much point in me putting my foot in it with words, when I can at least partially clear the air with an action.

I stride forward, push him against the door and kiss him like there's nothing to lose. Which makes no sense, as I might have gone and lost him, if I let my stupidity win. Our lips meet and as my hands thread into his hair, his hands pull me closer, one on the nape of my neck, the other on the small of my back. Our breath combines, we sigh and sink into it. Fuck, I needed this. I taste tea on his tongue and no doubt he tastes coffee on mine. He turns us, shifting me up slightly, pinning me with his body. I think he missed me. His hands run all over me, like he has to convince himself I'm real. I smirk and tug on his hair so we can at least breathe, but even then his eyes focus on my lips for a second, before finally peeling back to mine. I don't want those mist-matched eyes to ever _not _look at me like that.

I smoothe his hair, carefully putting a few red hair back onto their side after I went and mussed them up. "You were right."

"About?" He lets me back onto the ground and puts his forehead to mine, and as my hand slips to his chest, I feel how hard his heart is beating.

I smile. "About a lot. Thank you for being so stubborn."

He laughs breathlessly and dips in for a fresh kiss, cupping my face as he leans back. "So you're not breaking up with me?"

"No, this idiot has seen the error of her ways. You were right, like I said, I was just getting in my own way." I stroke along his cheekbone. "You see right through my shit."

"Of course."

"I'm sorry I scared you, Sho."

He shakes his head. "I just wish I could have helped. You looked so–"

"It's not your responsibility to fix me."

He frowns. "Of course not, you don't need fixing."

What the hell did I ever do to earn this guy? I tug him close by his tie, kissing him again, messing up his hair repeatedly, melting into laughter as my heart swells. With everything else going on, this feels so utterly normal. And it's perfect.

I kiss the end of his nose. "Together?"

"Right."

"We'll do this together."

"Thank you." He sighs, kissing my cheek. "Now… Not to change the subject but… Could you please tell me why you're wearing a corset?"

* * *

Okay, so I'm a little bitter. Only a little. A teeny-weeny-smidegy bit. As soon as they start talking about Work Studies, my eyes drift to the windows and I let myself zone out. It also takes everything in me not to pout. I can't take part in a Work study due to recovery. As bitter a pill as that is to swallow, I just have to deal with it. My classmates will still be able to really benefit from this, and it's a huge opportunity as this is usually reserved for those further up the school. I can… watch. My classmates start muttering about plans, about possible avenues of enquiry, of what they might learn. I just take out my english textbook and doodle in a margin, not flinching when Hizashi struts in and starts the lesson. I'm happy to focus on school work. I can do that. I grip the pen and count to ten, breathing in and out. This is fine. I can still learn, and will still be able to be scouted at a later date. Plus, who am I kidding? I would want to go with Dad anyway. I don't need anyone else scouting me.

Yeah… like I said, only a little bitter.

After lunch, with Midoryia all caught up in the areas he'll have to work on for catch-up after his House Arrest, we're being given the luxury of more Work Study details. Yay. I need this corset tightened so I can pass out. I sink into my seat and nod to Dad when he raises a brow at me–my back is fine, I'm just pissy.

The door slides open and in come the big three; UA's top students.

I can't lie… They just look like kids. Buff, well trained kids and the girl has phenomenal hair, but kids all the same. But they are the school's big hitters. They're on the cusp of becoming heroes. Maybe I can ask them about approaching that transition, even if I can't get into work studies, I can still do work in other areas. I can still learn.

Though the guy with the pointy ears… Amajiki? Was that his name? He's a bundle of nerves. I can't take my eyes away as he tries to convince himself we're potatoes, so that he can talk to us. But it fails and he's staring at the wall. A bundle of nerves. My back twinges and I note his name down, I should talk with him. No doubt he would be a fountain of information. Yes, his issue might be more in the confidence and performance anxiety column, rather than my own which is more tarnished by past trauma. But it could still be useful. Unless of course, he can't talk to me one on one either. Entirely understandable, I wouldn't want to spook the guy.

The girl laughs and shakes her head. "C'mon Amajiki, you need to have the heart of a lion, not a kitten! Y'know, even though you're human. Get what I mean?"

At first I think she is mocking him, but no, her tone is warm, jovial. She's trying to ease the tension for her classmate. She turns, smiling out at the class, purple hair swaying in the afternoon light. Bloody hell she's gorgeous.

She gestures to her nervous classmate. "This is our kitten Tamaki Amajiki."

He continues to tremble.

She then gestures to herself. "And hi, my name is Nejire Hado, I'm supposed to talk about Work Studies, you first years have a really exciting time ahead of you." Then she blinks and tilts her head, leaning towards Shoji. "Hey wait, hold on… Why're you wearing a mask? Is it because you're feeling sick, or just to look cool?"

Shoji leans back, all his arms doing the same. "Uh… Well…"

She is so wide-eyed and interested.

Uh oh. Dad isn't gonna like this tangent.

"Oh whoa!" She gasps, jumping up, beaming at Sho. "And you must be Todoroki, am I right? Yeah! How'd you get that big burn on your face?"

Ok, nevermind. _I _don't like this tangent. Curiosity is one thing lady but c'mon!

I look at Sho and he's just blinking at her. "That's none of your–"

"And Ashido!" Hado continues, unbothered and apparently totally unaware of how weirded out everyone is by her wide-eyed insights. She points. "If your horns break off, d'you think you'd grow new ones? Can you wiggle them?"

Ashido touches her horns, blushing and shrinking into her seat.

Dad sighs and closes his eyes.

Hado laughs again. "Mineta, are those balls your hair, or what? I don't get it. And Asui you're a tree frog, not a gross toad, right?" She rocks on her heels. "Oh my goodness there's so much I wanna know about every one of you! Let's have a Q and A!"

The class murmur to themselves and frankly, I think Ashido hit the nail on the head with what she said. Hado isn't prying, per say, she has an idle wonder. It makes her seem so young by comparison to the others. I feel like she has a whimsical nature, and in all honesty, despite how her blase questions might have rubbed me the wrong way, I think she means well. If not, I can always shove her out the door if need be.

Hado bounces again. "Hey Ojiro, can you support your _entire _body weight with that tail of yours?"

He blushes. "Uh… Well you see…"

"C'mon tell _me…_"

I don't have to look to know that Dad is sending out his death glare right now. Then I feel the pulse of his power and note how his hair is shifting. Yup. He's annoyed. This was meant to be 'hand over and let someone else talk' and now he's having to deal with a survey on his students.

He grumbles at the blonde boy who hasn't spoken yet. "This is entirely irrational."

The blonde flinches and smiles. "Oh, there's no need for you to worry Eraserhead! I'm up next, and I'll get the audience refocused."

It's safe to say, I brace for that to not be the case.

He takes a big breath. "The future's gonna be…!"

Silence rings back at his prompt. I raise a brow as he holds a hand to his ear.

"Gonna be what?" Kaminari asks, looking around as if he missed something. He didn't, none of us know what is happening anymore. Have I fallen into a daydream?

The last of the big three snorts. "Awful! That's your part guys." He winces. "Aw crap my call and response was a total fail!"

I think they're all insane.

He then takes a stance behind the podium, all business. "Okay, you guys look like you have no idea what's going on."

I drum my fingers against my desk. "Understatement."

He chuckles. "I guess we are just third years who just showed up in your classroom to explain a programme that's completely voluntary. I can see how you'd be confused by that."

Oh yeah, nevermind the bundle of nerves talking about us being potatoes. The walking questionnaire cooing at us like zoo exhibits, and you asking for audience participation with a saying no one has heard of. But yeah, it's the programme that we're lost on…

He strokes his chin. "Hmm… You guys got your provisional licences as first years, right? Huh! This batch of new students has proven to be pretty darn energetic. So the problem is… you guys must not have a sense of humour. That's why my joke didn't land."

Or it was a terrible joke.

Amajiki turns to his friend. "Don't do it…"

Mirio punches the air. "Heads up! The rad new plan is that all you first years fight me at once!"

Oh bloody hell…

* * *

We change into our gym gear and gather in the beta arena. I won't participate much, but this will be a good opportunity to try out my back brace for actual combat. In a safe way. Sho waits at the side with Dad, not feeling comfortable taking part due to failing his exam. For now I think he wants to step back and watch, get a read on things from a distance. Bakugo is still under house arrest, which is probably a good thing or else he'd have likely blown this blonde guy to the moon.

Whilst Mirio stretches–I had to ask Dad what the kids name was, I was totally blanking–the class consider what we're actually going to learn. Maybe Mirio just wants to psyche us out. Kirishima has a good point though, we've fought villains before, we should be fine. But to be honest, it's the fact Hado just mentioned a student getting so frustrated that they quit that has me frowning.

She sees this, and finally stops playing with Ashido's horns. "You okay over there, Alex?"

"I'm good. I just don't think you need to worry about this class throwing a tantrum."

She blinks. "I only meant–"

"All I mean is, we've fought and we've lost plenty of times. We understand better than most that being a Hero doesn't mean always winning. It's probably one of the biggest lessons out there, but we have that down. Sure this might end in the whole class being beaten by Mirio, it may not, but if it does, we'll rally."

My classmates grin.

I smile. "We get back up, that's the important part."

Everyone is so eager to get into the fight. We're all excited to learn.

I watch Mirio closely, trying to get a read on him whilst Midoryia steps up first.

"Heads up!" Dad calls from the side. "He's fast, this'll be a good lesson!"

Fast huh? Okay. Vague, but okay.

Midoryia launches, the rest of us ready for an attack. It's all about to kick off when… Mirio's clothes are slipping off and he is left utterly, entirely and completely naked. What the hell? Jiro yelps and looks away, Sero yells out and in mid-air Midoryia falters. Mirio tries to put his pants back on. Yeah it was weird, I didn't expect a strip show, but I can't say I'm all that phased by a naked body. Plenty hobos wandered around in the nude when drunk, and at least Mirio had access to a shower.

Midoryia rallies and goes for his kick. And the weirdness continues.

His foot goes right through Mirio's head, and Midoryia carries on over the top. He skids behind and the rest of the class throw everything they have at Mirio. But he's gone. He appears behind us and Jiro shrieks again, because again, he is absolutely naked. I step back from the fight, trying to think. He's passing through things? Or is he teleporting? It's hard to see. He's so fast. And what's with the losing clothes? Whatever his quirk is, he's got it honed to a fine art despite the costume troubles. He's popping up all over the place, nowhere we expect either. Damn that's good control.

Time to get involved. No more sidelines.

I try to get a grip on his body, to slam him against the wall and stall him. Or maybe even to daze him so someone else, like Kirishima or Midoryia, can land a hit. But I grip nothing. My power jolts at the lack of substance and backlash flickers along my cheek. Dammit. I try again but this time the backlash is worse, bruising my neck. Then he's behind me. Oh shi-I'm smacked to the side by my power's rebound and his movement. I skid, and end up slamming into the wall next to the nervous guy, blood running down my chin. Well that wasn't a great demonstration of my power. And bloody elegant to boot.

Amajiki mumbles, still staring at the wall. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah… He's good with that power, damn talented." I try to get up but he holds a hand to my shoulder, quite rightly keeping me in place. I'm dazed. The whole room is swimming. He holds a tissue out and I take it to dab my nose.

He smirks at the wall. "Usually people just blame it on him being super powerful. Good to know you saw the skill involved… He works hard."

I nod and lean against the wall, knowing Dad won't object to me waiting till my head stops swimming. Backlash hadn't happened for a while, so it's kind of thrown me. Still, the back brace seems to be helping, no pain at all. And no numbness in my legs.

I sigh. "I can respect anyone that takes a quirk and uses it to its absolute… potential." I groan, pinching my nose as the room swims. "Not that I don't kinda wish he had fallen on his face. I'm not a saint."

A bottle of water nudges my shoulder, I accept it and give a thumbs up.

Amajiki mumbles again. "Glad to hear his high opinion of you wasn't unfounded."

I sip my water and frown. "Huh? Why's he got a good opinion of me? I've never met him."

"He's seen your training and the footage of your work. He's always fascinated by people who push themselves. Seems you've impressed him."

I look back out, noting how my classmates fall one by one. Mirio took them all down and then shuffled back into his uniform. If they weren't groaning in pain, my classmates were blushing and looking elsewhere to avoid the nakedness. Mirio hops on one foot as he wrestles with his shoe. I snort and end up laughing loudly. This guy is ridiculous, and yet we'll learn so much from him. Feels good to have some fun brought back into class.

Things seem to be wrapping up. Amajiki helps me up so I can gather with the rest of my class, them all holding their stomachs after Mirio's attacks. He stands before the class, fully dressed. I sit down as everyone else stands, but Sho kneels beside me, applying ice to my cheek and neck.

Mirio scratches the back of his neck. "I tried to ensure you didn't see my willy, sorry if you got a peek."

I just start laughing again. "I've seen worse."

He grins at me. "I'll bet! You've got quite the interesting past Miss Aizawa!"

"That's one way to put it…"

Then he starts explaining his quirk after my classmates start complaining at his immense power. And I'll admit, it's a weird one. I've never heard of Permeation before. I have to wonder if I literally can't beat someone like him–if I can't grasp matter, I can't use my power. I'm pretty sure every Hero has that one person they cannot beat, and maybe I just met mine. Good thing he's a Hero, I guess. Then comes the Work Studies stuff, and it sounds like it'll be even more useful than the internships, which I also didn't attend. Though that was my own doing. I lean against Sho, his hand going up and down my back. It's fine. I can talk to Dad about patrolling with him, maybe I can do it as an extra thing once I'm back to full strength. Surely that would be okay? Maybe.

We're dismissed back to class, but after I've brushed myself off I jog after the big three. "Hey, guys?"

They stop and smile, except Amajiki who stares at the ground.

I nod to them. "Thanks for the insights. I won't be able to do a Work Study due to my injuries, but would it be okay for me to talk to you guys at some point? At least get some theoretical stuff down?"

Amajiki blushes. "I dunno what I'd be able to help with, but sure I guess."

Hado bounces. "Anything you need sweetie!"

Mirio beams. "Of course! Happy to help!"

I tilt my head. "I hear you've been studying me a bit?"

"Gosh that sounds creepy, but I guess so!" He laughs loudly. "I had to look into you after the Principal mentioned you at the Sports Festival. The footage was pretty intense from the USJ."

I cringe and look down, shrinking as I consider that awful video the Principal used. Not only was I turned into a mascot, but an incompetent one.

Mirio continues. "You did an amazing job at the USJ, truly inspiring!"

I blink. "Eh?"

He grins. "Saw it myself, you're doing really well. Not to mention Kamino as well, you've shown you have a good head on your shoulders as well as some good grasp on your quirk. Seriously impressive, especially for a first year."

"Uh… Thanks."

"Oh boy, do we have another Amajiki on our hands?" Hado coos, and I look up, noting how my posture matched the nervous guy's almost exactly. Whoops. I stand straight and she beams. "You said it yourself! The important thing is that you keep getting back up."

"Yeah." I smile. "Good point."

Dad steps over to us. "Thank you for the demonstration, perhaps next time give me some proper warning before you flash all my young students though."

"Ah… Yes sir!" The boy continues to grin, shining like something out of a cartoon.

I think learning from Mirio is going to be very interesting indeed.

* * *

_A few days later. _

"Well this is some plus ultra bullshit." I sigh, perched on one of the kitchen tables as we're told about a damn reporter coming to snoop around the dorms. Everyone else seems excited; the girls wanna look cute, Mineta is excited to talk about his balls and the others seem just excited to be noticed. I wish I could be that optimistic.

Mina puts her hands on her hips. "C'mon Alex, you can't _still _be camera shy!"

They all look at me.

I lean back on my elbows, lounging and yawning. "Some creep is gonna come along and poke his nose in, take shit out of context and for what reason? A pay check. This has fuck all to do with _us, _trust me. There's an agenda."

"I agree." Dad sighs, keeping Mineta trapped in his weapon for now to keep the cretin quiet. "But the Principal felt it would be a good idea, to put some minds at rest about how things are going here."

"Oh _right_, so biggest smiles on and hey girls, be sure to wear your low-cut tops." I slump back on the table and my class chuckle. "Better yet, how about we all have super in depth conversations about our personal lives and they can cherry pick whatever fits their narrative!"

"On the contrary," a new voice drawls into earshot, meandering in from the lobby. I sense the reporter. "I don't expect anyone to act any differently to how they normally would, Alex."

I remain lying back. "Miss Aizawa."

"Apologies, I assumed as you seem to generally go by–"

"To most people yeah, can't say I put reporters in that category."

"People?"

"Bingo." I give a thumbs up.

The sleazebag chuckles. "Seems she is a chip off the old block, eh Eraserhead?"

Dad grumbles. "I didn't say you could come in yet."

"I was told I had from 8am to 6pm, so unless my watch is wrong…"

I peek. Dad's capture weapon goes slack and his shoulders slump. He's already done with this crap, but he gets to run away. This is bullshit. Take me with you! Let me hide in your scarf!

The reporter says his name, I don't retain it. And he gives a cheesy grin after explaining he'll mainly be taking pictures. Pictures of kids in their home, great, that's not creepy at all.

We carry on with breakfast and get ready for the day. Any time I see a lense pointed at me I pull a face or flip the bird. He seems a little disgruntled at that but beyond my small glimmer of pleasure, I literally don't care. I might also be moving the odd cushion or plate into his way for my fellow students as well. I just shrug when questioned, I have no idea what he means by being troublesome. Maybe my quirk is acting up. Or I'm using this as practise.

Sho shares his umbrella with me. "You really don't trust reporters. Huh?"

"What gave it away?"

"The snarling, mainly." He chuckles, putting an arm round me. "It's a part of being a pro though, so how're you going to deal with it when you're graduated?"

"Then I'll be a public figure. Fine. Right now? I'm a kid at school and he's being a creep."

And yes, the reporter is indeed within earshot when I say this.

As the rest of the class prepare for physical training, I do some strength work, stretching my back and improving my general stamina. The swelling has gone down in my injury and I have no pain right now, even without drugs. It's a good sign, but I won't push it, especially after having fought Mirio the other day. The guy is intense. But I had managed to have a good chat with Amajiki when I spotted him on a run. It was brief, but he soon understood why I wanted to talk to him. He had been confused at first, assuming I was just interested in his quirk. But that's not it. It's his struggle with nerves. He seemed unsure at first, but nodded and agreed to talk more soon, admitting that he hadn't realised that was an ongoing problem for me as well as my back. I'm kind of glad, as that means not everyone knows I'm a basket-case. Yet.

As I complete my fourth set of sit ups, a shadow blocks my light in the gym. I lay back and raise a brow at the reporter, his keen eyes unabashedly staring down at me. I shove his glasses back up his pointy nose before they can slip off. He jolts and laughs, standing upright to avoid them doing it again,

I sit up and wipe my brow with my towel, sipping water and doing my best to make it clear I'm not keen on a chat–

"Whilst the others trained, I wondered if I might get my five minutes with you Miss Aizawa?"

At least the shithead remembered not to use my first name. I shrug.

He sits. "The rest of your class are very talented. They seem like a good group of kids."

I stay silent. My opinion on my classmates doesn't matter. He's stirring for something.

He sighs. "Between your father's disdain for the media, and your own treatment from them, I can fully understand your reservations. Following Kamino you got some rather ridiculous lines of enquiry thrown at you."

I click my tongue. "Well done, you're one of the good ones. I. Am. So. Convinced. What now? We braiding each other's hair?"

He blinks and laughs. "My, you really do have a sharp tongue."

I raise my brows. "Interested in a sixteen year old girl's tongue, that's a bit–"

"Miss, I really am just trying to get a read on the more human side of your class. Lately they've been talked about like a bunch of products." He took off his glasses and polished them. "You especially have been treated like a mascot."

"And you would care about any of that, why? Because you happen to be the one reporter in existence with a conscience?"

"No, far from it."

All right, points for honesty, Shithead.

He continues. "But I do think Heroes need to be aware of how public opinion can matter."

I roll my eyes and take a long swig of water. "Right, so I better shape up?"

"No, rather that I think your approach is seen as refreshing."

I lower the bottle. "As opposed to what?"

"Well, All Might happily dealt with the media. Then there's Endeavour who's toe-curlingly awkward at the best of times. Or outright intimidating the rest. And then there's the ones like your Father."

I tense. Watch it buddy. I will throw you through the roof.

He smirks. "He refuses to comment, is usually a single word response at most. He's a total wall. So you being cold and abrupt, but at least willing to explain yourself, seems like a new angle. You want to be treated like a person, and that's rather in keeping, don't you think?"

"With?"

"Stain."

I lean back. "All right, what fuckery is this? I'm like Stain the Hero Killer? Get the hell out of here if you're gonna throw around baseless shite like that. I have work to do you pious–"

"You misunderstand me."

"Go ahead and explain why or fuck off."

He sets his glasses back on, and of course they flash in the lights. "I mean, in a world where people are growing tired of Heroes being held on a pedestal, someone like you can take their time to shine. I am merely paying you a compliment, you are in keeping with the times."

"Uhuh. Thanks. I'll be sure to surround your name in love hearts in my diary tonight." I scoff and get up. "If that's all the pointless waffling you have for today, we done? Dunno if that was five minutes, but it felt like an hour."

"One more thing, Miss Aizawa." He stands and tries to loom, but frankly he has nothing on Dad or even Hizashi when I mis-quote some author he loves. "Do you suppose you get the white hair from your mother's side? Or your fathers?"

The reporter smiles in a way that makes me want to vomit all over his over-shined shoes.

I lean back and look him up and down. "Excuse me?"

My birth parents hadn't been mentioned in the media beyond passing questions, vague interest soon quashed by the next big story. Why was this creep bringing them up so casually? And at the same time, so pointedly.

I tuck my hair behind my ear, the black and white strands slick with my sweat. "My white hair is due to the exertion from Kamino. That was reported at the time, Fuckwit."

"Mm, perhaps." He shrugs and starts to meander off, glancing back once a few metres away, same smile slithered into place. "I just wondered if you had other family elsewhere."

Iida jogs over, his own training presumably finished with. "How're you doing, Alex? Everything all right?"

I keep my eyes fixed on the reporter as he smirks at me. "Fine, thanks Iida. This shithead was just leaving. Weren't you?"

"Already gone, Miss. Nice form Iida, as I would expect from a UA class rep."

Iida nods to the reporter, and as soon as the man has gone Iida places a hand on my shoulder. "You looked uncomfortable."

"He breathes and I'm uncomfortable," I smirk. "But thanks, Iida. You likely saved him from being flung out the building by my quirk."

"If he said anything untoward, you can report him for it."

"Not at all, he was just stirring the pot." I pat Iida's hand and head for the showers. "All good here, Class Rep. But good to know you're keeping an eye on him as well."

Other family? What the hell was that about? I'd like to say I ignore the idiot, but at the moment, that felt like more than a reporter just snooping. That felt like bait.

* * *

**OVERHAUL POV**

That had been far messier than he intended.

All he wanted was to see where the land lay, see what this Shigaraki was like in person. But things escalated. Shigaraki didn't like to have it underlined how lost he was, how aimless. All Overhaul wanted to do was give a direction. He had done his work with the Aizawa girl's blood, shown his usefulness, now it was time to see if bridges could be built. Seemed not. The warehouse was high tension, low reward. Losses were had on both sides, but the lines were clearly drawn. Shigaraki was not one to play fair, or one to listen to reason. A child. A child with a lot of power, intending on getting more. That kind of mindset needed controlling, just as expected.

Whenever they did make contact again, which they would, Overhaul had no doubts about that, he would need a good reason to involve the Aizawa girl again. As much as Shigaraki was a child, he didn't seem stupid. Bringing her into things would peak his suspicion, have him assuming she would be used as a means of control. As bait. That was troublesome, but not impossible to deal with either. They had given the girl's blood to Overhaul in order to utilise his scientific talents. And to check on Yakuza ability, no doubt. But that work had concluded; her Endurance quirk could be strengthened if trained like any other, and yes, they could use it for their Nomu experiments. Which essentially meant breaking her limits repeatedly. But why would Overhaul need her back? There had to be a viable reason, or Shigaraki would see through it.

In the car Chrono wiped his gun clean before putting it away. "At least we learned the bullets work, right?"

"Indeed, despite the complications, we learned plenty. Our bullets work, and we will definitely need that contingency plan."

"I figured."

Overhaul looked out the car window. "You sound like you have suggestions?"

They headed back to base.

Chrono nodded. "Their leader came to you originally to study her Endurance quirk, right?"

"Indeed."

Chrono took off his mask and smirked. "Say you have some ideas on how to take it further, on how to develop it for them so that they might use her for their continuing Nomu work sooner rather than later. If they make contact again, you can offer this as a means of showing good faith. Doing extra work for them. Maybe even include one of their lackeys in her capture, to avoid suspicion."

Overhaul nodded slowly. "Makes sense. And no doubt he would intend to steal the girl at some point, but we could make arrangements for that. In all honesty, studying her for a few days would come in handy for our work as well. So it wouldn't be wasted effort either way. I'm sure Eri wouldn't mind the company either."

"That might help keep the Aizawa girl compliant. Use Eri as blackmail. Heroes love to save the day after all, give her a little sweet thing like Eri to protect and Miss Aizawa will do anything." Chrono chuckled and picked his nails.

Overhaul patted Chrono's shoulder. "Inspired, my friend."

"Anything to help the cause, boss."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, see you in another two weeks! Thanks to everyone reading, faving, following and of course reviewing. I LOVE knowing how you guys are finding the story ^-^ thanks again!**

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**Zikashigaku: **I am really looking forward to getting further with the manga, so far it's been fascinating. I'm glad you liked the Sho and Bakugo scene, I like writing them together now as well tbh! And yeah, I wanted to show how far Bakugo has come. Tbh I love going into characters mentality anyway, so manga or not I would be exploring both of their mindsets! And haha, yes Alex is VERY stubborn, but she is slowly slowly learning. Very slowly. You're the kind of reader that is kind of gold dust to be honest, and its very very much appreciated every single time. Don't worry too much about this ever being abandoned though, I find myself rather unable to do that. Even on my other stories where reviews became few and far in between, I still had to finish them lol. I can't NOT finish things. Anyway thank you once again for reviewing, I hope you like these developments and things being set up. Safe to say I am EXCITED to get this arc going! See you in two weeks!

**Malicioustoph: **Haha indeed they do need the love haha, I hope this helped with that a bit! Thanks for chiming in ^-^

**Leafnova: **congrats on catching up! This story is becoming quite a beast haha, I didn't intend it to be so long, but I have plenty more to come so... who knows! I hope you enjoyed the update! It's more of a set up chapter, but still, I had fun with it.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello! Another update for you guys! Hope you enjoy ^-^**

* * *

It's the weekend but Sho and Bakugo still have extra training to attend. They get a couple days off here and there, but this is not one of them. I tag along because frankly, everyone else is busy, or studying for things I've already had plenty of time to crack–having extra theory time occasionally pays off. I'm even ahead of Momo in a couple areas. Handing her _my _notes to refer to was a surreal experience. And not likely one I'll ever get to repeat.

I wander between Sho and Bakugo, neither of them being particularly happy about missing out on the Work Studies thing either, but Sho at least isn't seething with rage. Bakugo on the other hand keeps hunching his shoulders whenever it's even mentioned. I was bitter, but at least I internally whinge. I sling my arm through Sho's and put my head on his shoulder, yawning as we go along the path to meet the taxi.

The third time Bakugo growls, I use my quirk to tug on his tie and make him stumble.

He snarls. "Hey! The fuck you doing?"

"Stop grunting. We get it, you're annoyed."

He rolls his eyes. "Why you even coming to this crappy training stuff anyway?"

"I fancied helping you guys out. Plus, it'll help me build my own quirk's stamina back up too, and in a controlled environment." I grin at his scowl and flap his tie against his grimace.

He deflates. "Yeah, guess that makes sense. You got stuff to catch up on too."

Sho nods. "We all have to catch up one way or the other. Though you do at least have your license, Alex."

"True! So why not have someone _qualified _around to help out?" I waggle my brows at Bakugo and he scuffs the ground as we get into the school taxi. I straighten his tie. "I really do just wanna help, Bakugo."

"Gee, what a fuckin' surprise." He nudges my shoulder and then lounges in the back seat, taking up all three as he lays there and stares out the window. "Guess your weird quirk might come in handy for trying my stuff. Give me some targets. You might not be totally useless."

"Golly thanks." I flick his forehead as I do up my belt, sitting beside Sho, glad to lean into his warm shoulder as we head down the road. It's definitely getting colder outside. "How about you, Sho? Think I can give you a hand?"

"Force against either my ice or flames would no doubt be good for stamina. But mainly I want to practise using both sides." He squeezes my hand. "Having you there will be good though. Vary the company, for one thing."

The back of our chairs are kicked. "Is that some shitty dig at me Icy Hot?"

Sho smirks. "Of course not, Bakugo."

"Fuckin' right."

I laugh. "You two been getting all chummy as you train?"

Bakugo snorts. "Yeah, nearly made friendship bracelets last week, eh Icy Hot?"

"Indeed, but we struggled to agree on a colour scheme."

I laugh harder, finding it oddly easy to imagine them sitting there, cross legged, braiding twine and giggling. Maybe my painkillers are kicking in harder than usual.

Sho tucks my hair back. "How's the brace?"

"It's fine yeah, I'm getting more used to it now, so it feels less like a corset." I snort and pat the reinforced band under my t-shirt. I'm not in uniform because I don't need to be, so sod it. "It's really helping. I should go and thank Hatsume properly."

"She'd likely not recall who you are." Sho smirks. "But I'm glad it's helping, you seem to be moving easier in general. It's encouraging."

"Thanks." I grin and tap the end of his nose.

Bakugo grumbles. "If you two start makin' out I'm throwin' up."

* * *

Bakugo fires small plumes at me and I block them. Over and over, like a scattershot crescendo of flame; left, right, up, down. It's intense. By the time the three minute timer goes off we're both panting, and we slump to the floor chuckling, both being too stubborn to tap out before the timer. It's our fifth set in a row. Sho is building on his simultaneous use of both sides, and he's doing brilliantly, but I'm more distracted with how _good _he looks doing it. Like, damn. I dunno if it's the sheer power, or the lighting from his flames but it's like watching a magazine cover come to life.

I lay down and stare at the training arena's roof, heart pounding, but thankfully no pain appears in my spine.

Our classmates will be trying to figure out where they can apply for their Work Studies. With all the restrictions being put into place due to the shitstorm of our world, it's hard to figure out which agencies are even allowed to take on students. It makes sense to be cautious, we're far from out of danger from the League etc. but I'm sure it's still a headache for those applying. Midoryia has headed into town with Mirio to try and get into Sir Knight Eye's agency. I don't know much about the guy beyond him having a heavy Accountant vibe. I hope Midoryia gets in, he had this determination in his eyes when he mentioned it–I think there's an old connection to All Might, or at least that seemed to be the case somewhere in his nervously excited rambling. I hope he gets it. That kid deserves every single opportunity.

"Ready for another go?" Bakugo calls and I haul myself up, rolling my shoulders and readying my stance. "I was thinking one big shot this time."

"Sure thing." I concentrate and nod when I'm ready to go.

The light builds in his hand and he grits his teeth, needing to focus hard in order to build a plume rather than immediately release. He's getting more and more creative with his quirk, and it's exciting. Mainly because it means Bakugo is starting to think outside his box–which previously I would have wagered was impossible. The light sparks and I activate my quirk, the light dances against my balloon of force, blossoming into golds and oranges, pressing harder and harder. I hold steady and bow my head, the pressure like someone wrapping a duvet too tight around my body. Breathe. Just breathe.

"Release up, okay?" He yells and I nod, feeling the pressure rise as he alters his aim and I follow suit till we're aiming at the high ceiling. "Release!"

I do so and go onto one knee as dizziness creeps over me. The explosion bursts into the air and the heat is immense. We did it though, it worked. I reckon if me and Bakugo ever end up on a team in the professional world, we could create some seriously deadly combo attacks. I wonder if he's considered that. Probably not, he'll want to work alone, right?

A bottle of water nudges my shoulder and I take it. Bakugo sits next to me, panting hard himself, downing nearly half his bottle in one go.

"All good with your back?"

I give a thumbs up. "Yeah. Just woozy. It's a lot of pressure on a small area."

"Mm. Well it's y'know… a big help and stuff so… uh…"

"'Thanks' is the word you're looking for." I snort and he shoves my shoulder. "Glad to help though, you're really pushing yourself."

"Gotta, nothing else for it right now after fuckin' up my exam." He sighs and sips the water, eyes focused on Sho as he continues to train.

"You do realise that it isn't your quirk that–"

"I know, I know." He closes his eyes. "It's my shitty attitude. I'm an asshole, gimme time. I'm getting there."

I grin. "Of course you are, like you're gonna take anything lying down."

"Damn right." He leans back. "I spoke to Deku."

I blink. "Oh. And?"

He shrugs. "Nerd was more concerned with muttering to himself, kept assuming I was dyin' or some shit, but I think it got through to him."

"How'd it feel?" I fiddle with the label on my bottle, simply to avoid staring at him too much.

Bakugo sighs. "Good. Like a big weight was off my shoulders. So yeah… thanks."

I grin and wink. "Any time. I should have recorded that…"

He rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. You got any idea who you would've wanted to go to if you _could_ do the Work Study thing?"

"Nice tangent." I snort, but when he glares at me, I just shrug. "I'd have wanted to work with my Dad, I think. I reckon the Underground scene is going to be more my thing anyway. The rankings and different agencies… it's all so bright and overwhelming. I'd prefer to tackle this life like he's done, getting the work done but in the shadows where the fucking cameras can't reach me." I chuckle but Bakugo is still frowning. "What?"

"Just surprises me, that's all."

"Everyone keeps saying that." I draw patterns in my bottle's condensation. Do I really seem like such a glory whore? I wasn't keen on the idea of the spotlight before, but since the USJ and Kamino, I'm even less keen. Fair enough my experience of the spotlight has been a bit skewed, but I can't help but be influenced by it. I've been studied, criticised, poked at, and I'm only just sixteen. It's so messed up.

Bakugo clicks his tongue. "Probably because you seem the type more suited to the main stage."

"Being an Underground Hero doesn't make you sidelined."

He shrugs. "Your Dad's a good Hero, don't get me wrong, he gets shit done and doesn't care about the press. Better than brown-nosing. But… Yeah you're similar to him, but you're like… I dunno, louder?"

"Shinier." Sho says as he walks over, winking at me and then smirking when Bakugo looks confused. "It's what she used to call the Pro Heros when she was a kid, called them 'shiny'."

I purse my lips against a laugh. "Yeah, when Dad found me, I wasn't sure he was really a Pro because he was so 'un-shiny'." I snort at my past self.

Bakugo shakes his head. "So you've been weird the whole time."

"Of course I have. But still… I can't say I see myself _now _as particularly shiny."

Bakugo frowns. "It's a fuckin' weird way of putting it, but I think I get it. Shiny. Weird. But yeah, you seem… _shinier _than your Dad. Meant to be loud, heard, seen."

Sho raises a brow. "I think that's a compliment, Alex. Good thing you're sitting down."

"I can still swoon from fright down here." I laugh, throwing my hand to my forehead dramatically. Bakugo grumbles to himself. "What agency would you have gone to then, Grumpy?"

"Dunno. Can't exactly apply to Best Jeanist again, he's still on leave after Kamino."

I wince slightly, the splatter of blood in the news pictures the next day being quite iconic now. I hadn't seen it at the time, there was too much going on. But clearly Jeanist was lucky to survive.

I nod. "Yeah, I haven't been keeping up with his recovery, I admit."

"He'll be back. Too proud to do anything else." Bakugo rolls his eyes. "Wouldn't be 'proper' to bow out so easily."

I'm glad some of the teachings from Internships stuck, even if begrudgingly.

I nudge Sho. "What about you? Would you have gone to Endeavour, again?"

"Not sure. He's been clingy recently anyway, being in the same agency building might have been a bit too much to handle." Sho sighs. "But I guess it would have been my first choice, yeah. Shitty Father, decent Hero."

My phone buzzes.

**Midoryia:** [Alex! You were right! I got in!]

I can only imagine how many times he had to re-type that due to shaking hands.

**Me: **{Well done! Told you he'd have you on board, especially with Mirio in your corner. When do you start?}

**Midoryia:** [Next week! It was after a bit of persuading though… he also doesn't seem to really like me and… well there's kinda a complication? Can't really talk about it over text though, can I talk to you later? When you come back from training?]

Complication?

**Me:** {I think we'll be here for a few more hours. Shall I swing by your room once we're done?}

**Midoryia:** [Please! Only if you have time though, don't wanna interrupt your weekend or anything.]

**Me:** {Don't be daft, I always have time for you. I'll see you later. And again, well done!}

I put my phone away. "That's Midoryia into an agency."

"Which?" Bakugo asks between his teeth, loosening after counting to ten in his head.

"Sir Knight Eye. The one that looks like an accountant."

Sho purses his lips. "I hadn't noticed that before, and now I will never unsee it."

"You're welcome!" I cheer, throwing my arms up. "You wanna practise some ice projectiles?"

He nods and helps me up. "Let's head over there. You good to train alone for a bit, Bakugo?"

He nods and finishes his water. He's getting better at not flying off the handle whenever there's good news for Midoryia, but I know it takes a lot of mental effort. Still, he's trying. Small steps.

Sho creates tiny ice spikes and fires them at me. It's much the same as with Bakugo's scatter shot, but the force behind it feels different. With Bakugo's flames it's like viscous water, thick and hard to pinpoint. With Sho's ice it's hard, sharp points like needles if I get it wrong. A couple of times this happens, and I wince, but we have a colour code system in place. And I'm still green. I'm being careful, but the odd pinch against my quirk isn't something to worry about, that's just training.

We carry on well into the afternoon, and I send Midoryia a text as we get back into the taxi to head homewards. Bakugo and Sho are comparing notes on the exam retake that's a while away still, but I can understand them wanting to be prepared. They're working well together, despite their teasing earlier. It's encouraging. Both of them could do with some work in the teamwork area, so it's heartening to see them bond. Especially when they also seem to be actually enjoying it. Dare I say… they're becoming friends? My goodness. Such scandal.

As we pull up outside the dorms, Midoryia is standing waiting for us. Oh boy, he's really thinking himself into a corner over whatever this is, isn't he? Saves me looking for him, I guess.

I get out and kiss Sho on the cheek. "Gonna have a chat with Midoryia, you go ahead."

"Do you want some tea? I was going to grab a shower first."

I grin. "Thanks, some peppermint would be great. See you in the common area."

Midoryia waves and hops between his feet, never still, always smiling and fidgeting. The other two head inside, Bakugo barking something at Sho before they disappear inside the dorm building. Me and Midoryia start to wander round our dorm's small garden area.

"Do you need to sit down after training?" Midoryia fusses. "I don't want to cause you a strai–"

"I'm good, moving will help loosen it off actually. Now c'mon, what's happened at this agency? Do I need to go and beat someone up?" I chuckle and then he goes quiet and I slow my pace. "Midoryia?"

"Uh… N-No you don't need to beat anyone up, of course not. Knight Eye is a professional, and was totally professional about what he said. But I uh… Well… that is…"

I nudge his arm. "Big breath Midoryia, no need to rush. Just tell me what's happened."

And then he manages to spit it out. The coldness from Sir Knight Eye, the story of how he intended Mirio to be All Might's successor, how he doubted Midoryia was worthy of the power. The test in his offices, the needless jumping through hoops and apparent lack of concern for what All Might wanted to do with his own damn power. By the time Midoryia is done I'm ready to call for a taxi to head for that agency and kick Knight Eye in the face–though on second thoughts, he's so lanky and tall I'd likely be better off aiming lower. How dare he demean Midoryia so much?

"Alex? Don't go punch him or anything." Midoryia laughs and scratches the back of his head. "It makes sense that he would have some reservations about me."

"Yeah but there's no need to be a dick about it." I sigh and scuff the grass. "I can see why you wanted to talk though, your head must have been ready to explode by the time we got back. I'm sorry it took so long. We had to take a couple extra breaks due to my back."

"It's fine! It gave me time to think on things anyway and… Yeah it sucks that Knight Eye needs so much convincing, but this gives me a chance to see how I measure up to someone who isn't All Might or my friends. Knight Eye doesn't believe in me right now… But maybe if I can change that, it'll all work out?"

I grin. "If?"

He blinks. "Huh?"

I laugh. "Midoryia, as if you _couldn't _get someone to believe in you. Obviously you did _something _right already, or else he wouldn't have allowed you into the agency at all."

"I guess…"

I put my arm around his shoulders. "You inspire people all the time, of course you'll convince him."

"You seem so sure."

I flick his forehead. "Because I know you, and can see plain as day how much you've inspired most of our class, me included."

He blushes, of course. "I uh… well I…"

I squeeze softly. "You'll do great. Just be you, and it'll all fall into place."

"Hey Alex?"

"Mm?"

"How about you call me Izuku? Seems weird you're so formal with me at times."

"Sure thing Izuku, just became a habit. Has talking this out, helped? Can't say I've supplied much insight, but I know these things can be helped just by airing them out."

"A lot, yeah." He grins. "How was training? Is your brace helping?" He looks like he wants to take notes, but I think that's just the passive fascination he has in the world. Like this guy could fail to inspire anyone. And if he did? Someone needs to check Sir Knight Eye for a functioning heart.

I pat the brace under my t-shirt. "Yeah it's doing a lot of good. The breaks we took earlier were just a precaution. This thing is really getting me back on my feet."

"That's so good to hear. I know you were getting frustrated about it all."

"Understatement." I snort. "I really hope your Work Study goes well for you Izuku, I wish I was going on one _so _badly."

"You'd have gone to your Dad, right?"

"Yeah. I'd have learned so much." I sigh and close my eyes, taking a second to enjoy the sunshine. "I might be able to persuade him into letting me have a go on his patrols sometime soon though. Once my back's calmed down."

"You would look like a proper Pro duo." Izuku chuckles.

I smirk. "Couple of monochromatic weirdos hanging out in back alleys like bats, match made in heaven my friend."

We laugh on our way back into the dorm via the large glass doors into the kitchen area. Everyone is milling around, talking about Work Studies or what they did today. I guess it's going to be on everyone's mind for a while. From the sounds of it though, the restrictions are being a real pain.

I accept my tea from Sho once he's reappeared, hair still damp.

We sit with Izuku by the sofas, but I notice Sho's shoulders are slightly slumped.

I nuzzle him. "You okay? Did you strain something at training?"

He shakes his head. "It's just that the distance between me and Bakugo, and the rest of the class, just keeps getting wider. We've got to catch up, and soon."

Bakugo, sitting in the next chair over, huffs and crosses his arms.

I look around, and yeah most people are talking about progress, but mainly it seems to be confusion. Then again, I suppose what Sho is really meaning is the license part. Even if it takes some time to figure out, our classmates can all get out there and do their work for real, in the streets. I can even do that, once I'm recovered. I squeeze Sho's arm and he gives a tiny smile. He knows I believe he'll catch up, but his worries are still valid.

Sero sighs as talk of the restrictions comes back round. "We can't really blame them though. Unlike the internships we'll be directly involved, so if anything were to go wrong then–"

"Then the pros would have to take responsibility for whatever happened." Dad drawls from the lobby, having appeared as usual from nowhere. Not even a smoke bomb or anything. My friends look to me, like they're annoyed I gave no warning, like I have some kind of tracking device on him. I just hold up my hands. I've tried before, he always finds them.

"Oh uh, hi Mr Aizawa!" Kaminari always sounds so uneasy near Dad.

Dad shrugs. "Only pros who are the real deal will take on rookies like you guys knowing the risks involved." He cast his gaze towards Tokoyami, and so does everyone else. "Tokoyami, looks like you've got an offer from one of them. Hawks has invited you to work with him."

"I'm honoured to accept."

Dad nods. "I'll sort out the paperwork. He also offered a space to you, Alex, but I obviously had to let him know your circumstances. But you did get an offer." He smirks at me and I hide behind my tea, blushing.

I can't deny, it's a big weight off my mind to know someone was at least interested. I've not been written off as a cripple by everyone but our own faculty.

Sho sighs. "We've _really _gotta catch up."

Bakugo snarls. "Will you stop saying that?"

Dad continues. "Oh and Kirishima, apparently Amajiki from the big three wants to talk to you about something."

Kirishima looks bamboozled. But then it seems like Ura and Tsu also have places looking for them, Hado wants to talk to them. They're all set to be high flyers by the time this is all over. I know Sho and Bakugo are being held back by their lack of license, but that's just paperwork. I worry that my own setbacks are going to be a lot harder to recover from. I guess it's something we can't really measure until after the fact. More waiting.

Kirishima heads out right away with Ura and Tsu, none of them having the patience to wait until the next day. Makes sense really. Personal invitations from the Big Three? That's a big deal. I wish them luck as they head out the front door.

Sho slumps. "We've _really really–"_

"JUST SHUT UP!" Bakugo bellows.

* * *

**SHIGARAKI POV**

Standing outside the oversized doors, he scratched at his neck, waiting to be let in. He'd allow another fifteen seconds before just destroying the door. Usually he would have just done it, but there was a long game to consider. Master had wanted to use this Yakuza group, so they had to be of some use. The Chisaki guy had at least come through with the research, understanding Alex's Endurance quirk better meant it could be better applied to future Nomu designs. At least, that was what Master had said. But now they had to think bigger. The Yakuza were dead in the water, but still had talent. Not to mention a base and money resources. It would be foolish to ignore them entirely–no matter how much Shigaraki wanted to.

Until no longer useful, the League could make use of these old school fools. The fact they had endured so long had to mean something. Determination, if nothing else. Or just stubbornness. Whatever it was, Shigaraki would use it, especially if it meant taking down irritations like Alex and her little UA friends. Sending pawns from the Yakuza to do that would be particularly convenient. In his message, Chisaki had mentioned Alex being part of his plans, so it was worth discussing regardless. Master wanted her power, sure. But right now, Shigaraki was in charge, and he just wanted to make her pay.

The door opened.

Shigaraki slumped onto the sofa and lounged, trainers on the table, ignoring the weird glare from behind the plague mask. Talk about trying too hard. Chisaki droned on about this and that, making a couple stupid remarks and once again holding up the idea of being somehow superior. It made Shigaraki want to reach out and disintegrate them all, perhaps even the whole building. But patience was needed. The long game was what mattered.

He cleared his throat. "Look, all bullshit aside, what was this plan about Alex you mentioned? Your work with her blood was finished, I thought? Or have you been holding out on us to buy some time?"

Chisaki sighed and rolled his eyes. "No, I haven't been withholding information. I've simply deduced another means of making her of use to you. Perhaps both of us."

Shigaraki leaned forward. "Well I'm still here. Spit it out."

"I considered attempting to develop her Endurance? It would allow me to do more tests and perhaps have the quirk better developed for whenever it's needed, or wanted, by your League."

Shigaraki tilted his head. "And you would do that, how?"

"Break her."

"Go on…"

"Again and again, forcing the quirk to keep up. All for One, when he first contacted me, talked about the issue of Nomu going brainless when having extra quirks forced into their bodies, he seemed to want to rectify that. He seemed to think it was the human body's way of protecting itself."

"And?"

"Well, if I test out forcing quirks into Alex… We could investigate the results. And develop her endurance alongside."

Shigaraki chuckled. "You could just as easily kill her."

"Is that something you're worried about?"

Shigaraki lounged again. "Not particularly. I guess this idea would make all this waiting around a little more productive. _But_. I don't want you sneaky shits doing something behind our backs, so I propose a couple of my own members come here so I can hear regular reports."

Chisake waved down his subordinate who got in a rather angry flap about the suggestion. The boss seemed to have his eye on the bigger picture as well. Too bad, there was only room for one super villain in that picture, and Shigaraki had no plans on not being at the top. He would see the world into the new era of chaos, not this plague mask freak.

"All right." Chisaki stood up. "Send over a couple of your agents and I'll even use them in the abduction, deal?"

"And what'll you do with her once you're finished with your work?"

Chisaki raised a brow. "What do you want done with her? She means nothing to me other than a test subject. You seem to have a personal interest in her fate."

Alex on the end of a string. Already broken, compliant, withered to a base need for survival. It could make her malleable enough to be persuaded into line. It could mean Master's original intention for her to be by Shigaraki's side to help, could still occur. Break a Hero and what do you get? A Villain. Dabi would be pleased, though perhaps not about the damage done in order to get her to that point. But Dabi needn't be informed of everything. He could just be there to scrape Alex off the floor in the end, the big brother swooping in to save her, to bring her around all the easier. Perfect. Maybe.

Shigaraki stood and made for the door. "If you manage to keep her alive, I'd appreciate the chance for a little revenge on that little rat, yes."

They would have to keep Dabi in the dark. If they couldn't bring her around, it would be time to just do away with her. Shigaraki respected his Master's intentions, but at some point, it had to be accepted that Alex would not turn. Or was that just impatience getting the better of Shigaraki again? It was his most pressing fault so far. One he intended to tackle. He was not above learning, after all.

At the door, Shigaraki looked back. "Any of my guys get wind of funny business and we're done here, got it Yakuza?"

"Loud and clear, League of Villains."

* * *

**ALEX POV**

I keep fidgeting. Sho takes my hand and kisses the back of it, perfectly calm and collected like always. We're in a taxi heading to the hospital, and I'm about to meet his mother for the first time. I may be panicking. My hair is all over the place, this jumper looks so stupid and my skinny jeans look way too casual. And what was I thinking with these combat-looking boots? She's gonna think I'm a thug. Or a slob. Or a bit of both! A thuggy, slob wench who has no place dating her lovely son–

"We're here, you ready?"

Ready to jump in the taxi's boot and ask the driver to take me back to the Dorms and leave me by the building where they keep the bins? Hell yes I am...

I smile. "Sure!"

He helps me out of the taxi and then kisses the back of my hand again once the car's pulled away. "There's really no need to be nervous. She's going to adore you."

"I think you may have a _tiny _bit of bias, Sho." I squeeze his hand and we fall into step together, heading inside. He knows where he's going of course. I hold onto him for dear life.

When it comes to Endeavour, I couldn't care less about his opinion, he could go throw himself into a dustbin for all I cared and burn with the rest of the trash. But Sho's mother is entirely different. She sounds so kind, like she has fought so hard for so long to keep it together for her family. Her opinion really matters.

Sho knocks on the door and we wait until a soft voice calls out. She sounds so delicate. Am I going to break her? Keep it together Alex, it's fine, it's just his mother. It's fine. She's just a person.

We enter and my whole body goes tense.

She turns from the window and smiles, looking like an angel as she's bathed in the afternoon sunshine, white hair falling softly to her shoulders. She looks so tranquil. I stumble forward with Sho and he places a hand on my back whilst making introductions, like he knows I might bolt.

"Mother, this is Alex, my girlfriend. Alex, this is my mother."

I hold my hand out when she reaches for me, and we shake, dipping heads as well. Sho then brings me a seat and then himself one. My heart is so loud, I'm amazed no one is commenting on the thunder despite it being so sunny today. Are my palms sweaty? Oh god, did I shake her hand with a sweaty palm? I put my trousers on right? Is my fly down? Is it warm in here?

Fuck, Fuck, Fuuuuuck.

His mother gestures to a small kettle that looks freshly boiled. "Would you care for some tea?"

"That'd be lovely, a-allow me!" I try to get up, to be busy with something other than the spotlight, but Sho just places a hand on my shoulder. He'll make the tea. Right. I'm here to talk to his mother, to meet her and let her know what kind of a basket-case her son is dating.

It's definitely warm in here.

She smiles. "Shouto has told me so much about you, Alex. Is it alright if I call you Alex?"

"Of course!" I laugh in a strangled manner. "Call me whatever you like."

She chuckles. "He mentioned you might be a bit nervous, dear. It's all right, I'm not going to bite you, I promise."

I sigh. "Sorry, I have my Dad's social skills."

She puts a hand to her mouth and giggles. "I've never had the pleasure of meeting Eraserhead, but if I do, I'll keep that in mind."

"Good plan, he'll be glad to know someone was fore-warned."

"Shouto has been telling me about his extra training and how you've been helping him out, that's ever so kind of you. I do hope it's not putting a strain on your injury dear?"

I sit straighter and my hands curl against my knees. "Uh… Yeah it's fine, thanks."

She puts her hand to her chest. "I do apologise if I wasn't supposed to bring that up, he's just sounded so worried about you."

I glance at Sho but he's fascinated with his tea-making. His ears go a little pink.

She continues. "It sounds like you've been so strong about everything. Very inspiring my dear, I was amazed at your resilience at Kamino."

"Mother…" Sho raises a brow.

She blushes. "Sorry, I promised I wouldn't 'fan girl' over you." She did air quotes with her fingers and I bite my lip against a want to laugh. "I also hear I need to thank you, though."

I blink. "For what?"

She smiles so warmly at Sho I think my heart might melt. "Seems you had a large role to play in bringing Shouto out of his shell. When he first came to see me, he mentioned you and a boy called Izuku Midoryia. I hope to one day thank him too."

No doubt, Izuku will somehow out awkward me.

I take my tea from Sho and stare at the rippling water, hoping my face will stop burning. "I only tried to help out a friend, there's no need to thank me."

"Perhaps, but I'm still very grateful."

"I dunno how much I did, really!"

"You were right, Shouto, she is bad with compliments and praise."

They chuckle together and I glance at Sho again, his smile broad. He looks so at peace, so calm, so centred. They start to talk about school, and Sho explains how I've been helping with training and how our theory work is going. We laugh at how we both dislike Geography and then his mother tells us a few stories from her school days. Very quickly, and without me even realising it, I'm relaxing.

The others have started their work studies, but at least I can claim progress in one area of my life. This is going so well, I keep pinching myself to ensure I'm not day-dreaming. Dad kept assuring me that this would go fine, that any parents would be glad to see their kid dating me, that I'm 'charming'. But he also refused to repeat that when I asked. I'm sure he'll enjoy gloating later when I confirm that it went well. But I can't deny, I'm excited to tell him.

We're there with Sho's mother until mid-afternoon but by then she's in need of some rest. She offers me a hug before I go and I accept it, it feeling a little odd as I've never really had a hug from a mother before. It's different, to say the least. A whole different kind of feeling behind it. I thank her for her time and wait for Sho outside, letting them enjoy a few moments alone together.

My phone buzzes, I hadn't realised I left it on.

**Izuku:** [I'm about to go on patrol with Mirio! I can't stop shaking. Is that normal, do you think?]

**Me:** {You'll do great. Just be yourself. And yes, shaking is normal when you're nervous, you dafty.}

I'm glad Izuku feels he can text me now, it likely helps him to have someone to talk to about things. Other than Toshi, and of course he couldn't really talk to Bakugo. Not without getting his head bitten off in the process.

My phone buzzes again.

Oh look who it is.

**Bakugo:** [You nerds done yet? Still wanting to get some food from the store?]

**Me:** {Sho's just saying goodbye, meet you at the shops?}

**Bakugo:** [Sure.]

Sho appears and strides over, clasping my hand so he can pull me into a doorway next to where I was waiting. A stairwell. He hugs me close, hands moving into my hair so he can cup my face and kiss me. I cling to his jacket as he hums, tongue caressing mine, breathing combining. Whenever he kisses me like this, it's like my body is filled with butterflies. Damn it's distracting.

Then he breaks the kiss with a breathless laugh. "You were wonderful, she already loved you after I told her about you, but now? She's ecstatic to have met you. She hopes she wasn't too nosy."

I snort. "Of course she wasn't, she was lovely."

"As were you."

"Guessing that means I didn't screw it up?"

"She demanded to know when you could come back," he beams and kisses me again, stroking my hair back and looking at me so fondly I must be the colour of a tomato by now. "I'm so glad you got along. My sister will be thrilled as well."

I lean back. "Sister? You're not about to spring your entire family on me, are you? They hiding in this stairwell? Because I _will _float myself out a window if I need to."

He chuckles, pulling me close again. "No, all in good time, I just had to let her know in case Mother got overwhelmed or anything. But she's fine, if anything I think she'll be calling my sister to gush about how lovely you were."

My face burns brighter somehow. "Please stop or I'm going to implode."

He grins. "Sorry."

I show him my phone with the impatient texts from Bakugo and we head downstairs so we can walk into town. As we go, his hand in mine, fingers linked, I can't help my grin. That went so well. I can barely believe how well that went. I'm awake, right?

I text Dad.

**Me:** {You were right. You can gloat later.}

**Dad: **[Went well, then?]

**Me: **{Yeah, somehow I managed to fool her into thinking I'm charming.}

**Dad:** [Fuck, well done kid, your powers of illusion are getting powerful]

**Me:** {I get it from you, I guess.}

**Dad:** [Can't let the humans know we're here Kid, shush.]

**Me: **{Pretty sure they've known you're an alien for a while, old man.}

**Dad: **[Lies and slander, I'm a master of disguise. They only know I'm an antisocial shithead, anything else is total conjecture.]

**Me: **{In print, it's libel.}

**Dad: **[That's my girl.]

I roll my eyes and put my phone away, kicking some leaves from the gutter and making the drier ones float round our heads, just a little bit. Sho puts his arm round my shoulder and kisses my head, getting our 'lovey dovey' ways finished with before we reach the store.

Bakugo stands outside, playing on his phone, earbuds in. I make his phone shoot up and smack his nose.

"God dammit Alex, you are _such _a pain in the ass!"

"Nose." I wink.

He rubs the end of it and shoves his phone away. "Took your damn time, too busy being all weird and gross?"

Sho tilts his head. "We held hands, if that's what you mean."

Bakugo rolls his eyes. "Slow pokes. C'mon."

I let go of Sho's hand. "Why don't you guys get the juice and stuff? I need to go grab some noodles from across the street, my Dad loves a specific brand and they carry it. Won't be long!"

"Want that weird ginger soda you like?" Bakugo yells before I cross the road.

I give a thumbs up and grin before I jog across the street, darting inside beside a guy with a rather fabulous purple feathered hood. Stunning colour. I wonder where he got it. I excuse myself past him and go to the noodle isle. It's quiet in the store thankfully, not many shoppers to get in my way. Or to randomly recognise me.

I find the right section and start comparing noodles. It's a big decision you know. Should I get the usual noodles, but get a bigger packet? Or try these new ones? There's some kind of spice on them. Dad sometimes likes the weird stuff I suggest, and to be fair these are hardly out there. Or I could be a total brat and get the jalapeno ones and not tell him. My evil cunning is boundless.

"Good afternoon."

I keep reading the differences between the packs, sometimes these companies make one super lighter than the other and that's never good when we're left with half as many noodles as we need. Dad with fewer noodles than usual is a grumpy Da–

"I said, _good afternoon_."

I look up. Across the shelves is the purple feather guy, but now I notice he's wearing a big plague mask too. Did he have that on before? Bit weird. I check left and right but I'm the only one nearby. He's staring right at me.

I tilt my head. "Uh, hi there. Sorry, you talking to m–"

"Mizz Aizawa, I presume?"

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuun. I'm such an arse for cliffhangers, sorry. See you in two weeks for the continuation! Thanks to everyone reading, faving, following and reviewing! Check Shoutouts below if you have!**

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**zikashigaku: **I really like Amajiki as well tbh, writing his has been good fun ^-^ Haha I can't help myself with the Sho and Alex cuteness. Too fun to write. I understand the concerns over an actual corset being used in that way, buuut its not literally a corset. It's just a joke she makes about the brace _feeling _like a corset! No corset actually involved. Just a weird feeling for a teenager to get used to and an off hand joke lol, sorry for any confusion. Haha I am glad you're picking up on breadcrumbs, but I shall neither confirm or deny anything... though I wonder how you'll feel about this cliffhanger haha. Thanks again for reviewing, so so kind of you. Hope you're still enjoying as well! See ya next time!

**Cosmyk Angel:** Glad you're enjoying bakugo's development. I love writing it tbh, and giving it a bit more room to breathe than I feel the anime does. And yeah, Sho is a sweetheart to write and I love it every time lol, though that may be obvious... Thanks for reviewing! Glad to hear you're enjoying it!

**Leafnova:** Thanks for chiming in again! Glad to hear you're still enjoying it, hope you can continue to do so! ^-^


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello! Another two weeks and another update! Sorry for the cliffhanger last time, I couldn't resist! Kicking off where we stopped last time, enjoy!**

**Note: Keep in mind from here on there are potentially going to be spoilers for beyond the anime. Not sure if/when they might appear, but you HAVE been warned.**

* * *

"Mizz Aizawa, I presume?"

I grip the noodles tighter. The Plague Mask guy's eyes narrow as he waits for my reply, his head tilting to match my own. His mask catches the store's fluorescent lights, and his purple feathers shift with his movement. Now that I see him more clearly, he does look like he's aiming for a 'look'. Like a Hero, or a Villain. He knows me, knows my name. Considering my media coverage in the past few weeks and months, that's not all that shocking, but his tone makes me shiver. There's a sense of presumption. Like he's _familiar _with me, but I don't know his face or voice at all.

I take a breath. "Who's asking?"

His eyes crinkle at the edges, and he leans forward, gloved hand resting atop the shelves. "A friend of a friend."

Every red flag possible is flapping in my mind. Get out. Run. Warn Sho and Bakugo that some weird shit is about to go down. But I can't do anything. Not anymore. My body is rigid. Arms and legs barely able to twitch, heart starting to race. Someone has hold of me with a quirk. Shit. A man stands in the corner, by the booze shelves, wearing a mask as well. He waves. Shit. What is this? Is this plague mask guy with the League? Some new lackey of Shigaraki? Where's my phone? Can I reach it?

"W-What... do you… Want?" I force the words out, jaw not keen on moving at all thanks to that guy's quirk. If they want information, this isn't the best approach. So maybe they want something else entirely. I try to feel for my phone with my quirk, but I don't have the tactile control down yet. All I do is bruise my leg. Fuck.

The plague mask guy raises a packet of cookies in his hand. I raise a brow. Cookies? The packet explodes. Dust falls over the shelves, the packet reduced to nothing. But then it reforms. He does this a couple times over. He then straightens up and places the packet down.

"You understand my quirk is rather destructive?"

I nod as much as I can.

"Good. Then just know, I could do that to every building, car and person on this street. And I do not need to put them back together again."

Again, I nod.

"Good. Now then, if you do not play nicely with us, I will unleash my quirk. Got it, Hero?"

I nod, eyes feeling warm as I consider all the civilians. That would be so many dead. Beyond that, across the street Sho and Bakugo are innocently shopping, waiting for me to join them. They'd have no time to react. They'd be obliterated. My nightmares have given me enough imaginings of that being done via Shigaraki's quirk, so it's not hard to apply this guy's power to that image. Shit. No one in the shop is reacting either, like nothing is wrong. Are they all working for this Villain? Even the cashier looks calm. Fuck. What is this? How big has the League got?

Someone comes up behind me and lifts my jumper. What the hel–! They remove my back brace, and then they slip my phone and keys from my pocket.

"Can't have any details being missed." Plague Mask then looks over his shoulder. "Toga?"

From the back of the store comes a familiar face. Oh shit. The freaky blonde girl from Summer Camp. My brace and phone are handed to Plague Mask and he hands them to her. Shit, this is connected to the League. But what does he mean 'details'? Why do they need my stuff?

Toga approaches and shoves a needle into my arm, draining about a cup of my blood. I waver, but remain upright. I am not taking this lying down from her. Not again. I try to reach with my power, but the quirk on me is making it hard to do anything but concentrate on keeping breathing. My lungs want to seize up as much as the rest of me.

Toga grins and takes the noodles from my shaking hand. "You're gonna have _so _much fun with Mr Overhaul! And so am I with all your _friends_." She laughs and then looks at 'Overhaul' (I presume that's Plague Mask's name). "You're gonna send me more of her blood for later right? I got barely enough for a few hours here. Sure I can't take more?"

A few hours of what?

What the fuck are they planning?

Overhaul sighs. "You said you could manage till the end of the day on that amount. Do so. We will give you stock soon."

And she leaves, drinking half the blood. Her image wobbles, slipping into something else, something I only see in the mirror. Into me. I feel cold. Seeing myself walk around in front of me is a little unnerving, to say the least. She grins with my lips, my teeth, and then she slips the back brace, keys and phone into a pocket–presumably needing to wait till she can actually access _my _clothes before she puts it on. And she saunters out into the street, likely heading across the road for Sho and Bakugo. No. No! They'll have no idea. I want to scream, but my body won't respond beyond a strangled whimper.

Overhaul waggles a finger at me. "Want to endanger the whole street? It's your choice, Miss Aizawa. Comply, or they're all dead."

"Fuck. You."

"They warned me you weren't very polite." He glances over my shoulder. "All right, do it."

The lights go out.

Everything is gone. It's entirely dark, I can't even see my hand, or the barest hint of light from outside. But it's daytime. What the fuck is going on? Why turn it dark? I'm paralysed, I can't do anythi–the rigid feeling leaves my body. I slump against the shelves, or rather bump right into them.

"Stay calm, remember, you're the only reason I'm not tearing apart the whole street." His smooth voice is closer now, whispering into my ear. Hot breath wafts against my skin.

Normally I'd have thrown up a shield, ducked out of the way, something, but I can't see. There's no way of aiming. No way of focusing. Fuck this is so disorientating. I can barely tell what's around me, other than this shithead standing too close to me, smelling like cleaning chemicals.

I swallow hard. "Who are y–"

"Not important. One of my associates has blinded you, so be a good girl and we might let you see again. Eventually."

Every inch of me is screaming at me to use my power, to do something, but this is a busy civilian street. I saw his power. He could well use it at a bigger scale, very easily. I can't risk a gamble on him having lied. Shit, what's that Toga girl going to do to Sho and Bakugo? Is she just going to buy these shitheads time? Or is she going to go and hurt them immediately? She mentioned needing more blood. Long term then. Okay, so Sho and Bakugo should be safe I guess. Maybe. Fuck. What do I do?

"You're going to come with us, without a fuss. Don't make me hurt the civilians, or indeed your little boyfriends across the street."

Shit. They know I'm not here alone. Of course they do, that's why Toga took the blood and noodles. Stop being an idiot. Think dammit. Think through the panic.

I grit my teeth. "Did Shigaraki send you?"

Overhaul chuckles, pulling my arm behind my back. "I do not work for that child, but you are definitely going to come in handy when dealing with him later. First though… You're going to help me with my work. That Endurance should be _most _helpful."

I start to shiver. What the hell does that mean?

I'm flung back into someone else's arms. "Get her to the car and start taking the blood for Toga."

"Why not give it to the psycho right away?" I snarl, feebly wriggling.

A gloved finger presses my chin upwards. "Because I intend to keep those League fools on a very tight leash. So you can imagine from that, how I intend to treat _you._"

Fuck.

I'm thrown around like a rag doll and then there's leather seats under me. I'm shoved into a footwell and a pin goes into my arm, a draining sensation soon following. I lay my head against the rough carpet floor of the car. Shit. I'm going to die, aren't I? And my family, my friends, they won't even know. For how long? Toga needs my blood to hold my facade. So they can't kill me too quickly. But they can do plenty of other things. She can manage till the end of today on a single cup. If they drain me dry, that could be days, weeks? Shit. Tears roll down and I count my heartbeats, simply to focus on the fact they're still there. I have to keep them there, keep going, keep surviving so I can get home.

You can get through this, Alex. It's just another shithead. Just another problem to solve.

Don't let them win.

You can't let them win.

* * *

**SHO POV**

Alex must be stuck in a queue. I get everything she mentioned wanting and accept the soda from Bakugo as he hands it out from the fridges. Funny that he remembered her preference when he seems so focused on himself most of the time. Perhaps Alex is right, maybe Bakugo is kinder than he first appears. I should give him more credit. No doubt she'd be glad to see us form some kind of friendship. Maybe we already have. I'm bad at these things.

"Hey boys!" She appears finally, waving noodles at us as she skips over and bounces on the balls of her feet.

She's in a good mood–hopefully because things went so well with my mother. It can't have gone better, they seemed to really get along. I admit I was nervous, but she did amazing, as expected. Plus my own nerves were only due to hers. I suppose that's normal though. Still, I'm glad I took the chance, having been undecided due to my previous worries over Alex being able to handle it. She outdid my expectations, as usual. Perhaps I should give her more credit as well.

I raise my basket. "Are you needing anything else? I got everything you mentioned earlier."

She winks. "That'll do perfectly. We heading back to dorms after this?"

Bakugo huffs. "Thought we were gettin' milkshakes? You kept banging on about it at training yesterday. Something about double-chocolate and oreo?"

"Oh, right!" She claps and tilts her head. "I'm gonna change it to strawberry and oreo instead?"

"Like I care what you drink."

I raise a brow. "You hate strawberry."

She waves a hand. "Trying new things Todoroki!"

I can't remember the last time she called me that. It sounds so odd now.

Bakugo looks between us. "You two had a fight I dunno about?"

She frowns and shakes her head, looking through her phone and then off to the side, cogs seemingly turning as she does so. She seems distracted. I'm about to hand Bakugo my basket and money, to ask him to sort that whilst I see if Alex is all right, when she throws her arms up and laughs.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm a bit tetchy, back is like _super_ sore!" She shrugs and lowers her arms. "Sorry, _Sho_."

I smile. "You don't need to hide that stuff, you know that. C'mon, we'll get this stuff, go get milkshakes and sit somewhere so you can rest."

She falls into step with me, taking my arm and squeezing. I shouldn't be reading into things too much, she's got a lot going on in her mind. No wonder she's getting distracted. We get the shopping, head to the milkshake place and get our drinks. I order a double-chocolate and oreo in case her sudden want to try strawberry backfires. But she loves it, drinking happily as we sit in the afternoon light. Her eyes keep scanning the area though, and I wonder if she's worried about the League. We're not far from the school, and this is an area that's been approved by the faculty.

I nudge her leg with mine. "Hey, we're okay."

"Huh?"

"There's several Hero agencies nearby. We're well covered."

She finishes her drink. "I'm fine!"

I nod and go back to my drink. There's no reason to read into it too much. Sure, that word had kind of become tainted in the past, 'fine', but she has been doing better about using it. Then again, she's also had issues with masking problems only very recently. Maybe I _should_ read into it. Ignoring things is what led to her recent issues anyway, right? I never know the line between being caring and prying.

Bakugo chucks his empty drink in the nearby bin, lounging on his bench. "Still usin' that shitty word, huh?"

She tilts her head, grinning. "Whaddya mean?"

"_Fine_." He raises a brow. "Y'kept using it when things were clearly _not _fine, right? It's why your Dad goes all freaky whenever it's said."

She rolls her eyes. "It's just a word, guys!"

"Yeah but–"

"Am I being studied or something, lay off!"

"Hey you're the one who went and fucked her back by being all dismissive and shit." He scowls. "We're concerned, fuckin' deal with it."

Her eyes flash with anger for a moment, and I wonder if Bakugo is about to be thrown in the nearby hedge, but then she takes a deep breath, rolls her eyes again and hugs her knees to her chest.

"Yeah, yeah, sure thing."

I finish my drink. "Maybe we should head back to the dorms. You've had a long day, Alex."

"It's just my back. Don't mean to be a total bitch, super sorry!" She smiles broadly again and it starts to make my neck itch. She's forcing those smiles so hard, I keep expecting to hear her cheekbone go 'crunch'.

We return to the dorms in a taxi. Bakugo storms off ahead with all the bags, having plenty to do apparently. But really I'm glad of the chance to talk to her alone, and a small part of me wonders if he knows that. She's about to head inside when I take her hand and head for the garden area.

She sighs. "Sho, I _really_ wanna go chill in my room."

"I know, of course. I just wanted to talk to you first, is that… is that okay?" I hesitate as she actually glares for a moment, but then it clears and she smiles again, looking like two hooks are pulling at the sides of her mouth. What is going on? Is she in that much pain?

"Sure! What's up?"

She doesn't seem to be in the mood to talk, so I'll keep it brief. Maybe I should talk to her Father? No, she wouldn't like being discussed behind her back. No, I can just be patient. Like I said, it's been a long day. She could just be tired and trying to keep it together after meeting my mother. That's all.

I take her hands and kiss the back of them. "I just wanted to double check you were all right. But you just need some rest? It was a big day."

"You're way too worried." She laughs, not squeezing my hands or anything, just letting them sit there. She rocks back on her heels, slightly pulling her hands. I let them go free. "Just tired, just a bit sore, all good. Gonna go to my room for the rest of the day I think, got tonnes of studying to do and stuff!"

I frown. "Alex, you're way ahead–"

"Sho I just wanna be alone, okay? My head's killin' me." She shrugs. "I'll come get food later, just wanna lay down. See ya!"

And she runs off.

My hands drop to my sides and I wander the garden a bit, mind running a million miles an hour, despite me trying to put on the brakes. Meeting my mother could well have simply reminded her of her parents, and everything we don't know about them yet. Right. Nothing to worry about. She's not trying to pull away or dump me. It's fine. I shake my head, starting to hate that word more and more.

"She bein' a dumbass still?" Bakugo asks, slouched against the wall by the glass doors into the kitchen. I head over and shrug. He nods towards the inside. "Saw her bolt up to her room, didn't even say hi or take off her shoes."

"She's acting odd, yes, but I think she's just–"

"Tired. Yeah." He nods. "She's been better recently, right?"

"A lot, yeah. Openly admitting to pain is a big step forward."

He clicks his tongue. "Could just be a bad patch. Don't wanna fuckin' creep on her but yeah… Don't want that back shit getting as bad again either."

I nod. "Agreed."

It's good to know Bakugo is paying attention. I can trust his instinct better than my own sometimes, and in no small part due to the fact that if someone like Bakugo has noticed things are awry, it's got to be bad. He takes a special interest in a few people. But having him looking out for Alex helps avoid me thinking myself into corners.

I kick a pebble aside. "I wonder if we pushed too hard in training yesterday."

"Nah." He shakes his head. "She'd have said."

"You think?"

He nods. "I reckon she's on her best behaviour right now so she can patrol with her Dad once she's feeling better. No point freakin' out over one weird afternoon. See how she is later, tomorrow even."

We head inside and I'm a little calmer. Bakugo definitely deserves more credit.

I'm sure I'm worrying over nothing.

* * *

**ALEX POV**

When I wake after passing out in the car, my arm aches and my head is pounding. Doesn't seem like I'm in the car anymore either. It's still totally dark. Am I underground? No, I'm just blinded by that quirk, right? Maybe. I blink slowly, waiting for my eyes to adjust to any source of light. But there's nothing. How long was I asleep? Has Toga done something to Sho and Bakugo? What about her being in the dorms? Shit. I have to get out of here. I have to get home and warn them.

"Hey boss, she's awake. Can we–"

"Get on with it, but don't kill her." The bored voice of Overhaul sighs somewhere nearby, but it sounds like it might be through a door.

So they can see me clearly. Right. I'm still blind then.

Boots approach, scuffing on a hard floor. Maybe it's concrete, that would explain why it's so cold. I run my fingers over it. Yeah, definitely concrete. So we're somewhere unfinished, industrial, or underground. Doesn't exactly narrow things, but it gives me something to do beyond panic. I don't feel hungry yet, so it can't have been more than a few hours since they took me. Fuck… I was really looking forward to that double chocolate and oreo milkshake… but it seems silly to miss that at this moment.

Boots stop by my head. "It's definitely her, right?"

"Yeah. She got them weird white streaks in her hair now, but that's the same kid."

What the hell are these guys talking about? How do they know me?

A hand grips my collar and hauls me partially off the ground, another hand grabbing my hair and tugging my head back. Ow.

"You remember us, girly?"

"I literally can't see you. I don't recall the voice or the BO though, no."

A punch to the stomach and I'm thrown to the ground. I vomit, having not expected the hit so suddenly. I brace as best I can before I'm kicked in the ribs, sent sprawling till I hit a wall.

"You and that Eraserhead shit, you made a lotta trouble for us back in the day. How long ago was that now? Five. six years?"

I curl in on myself. Oh, shit.

The voice continues. "Think it might've been me to finally get ya with a bullet though. Right in the gut too. Remember?" He hauls me from the wall by my hair, tossing me down and pressing his boot down over my old bullet scarring. He keeps going till I yelp, clawing at his boot to remove it. "Your _Daddy _got in the way of me freein' ma cousin Frank. Remember us now?"

"Ringing a vague bell." I cough, glad to have heard Overhaul mention that they can't kill me. It helps keep terror at bay. The Yakuza thugs have finally caught up; in the last place I expected, working with the League. I really can't catch a break with outrunning my past, can I?

A couple more kicks and then one of them grips my jaw. If he even _tries _to stick something down my throat, I'm fucking biting it off.

"What ya gonna do now that _Daddy _ain't here to help?"

I spit and get flung against the wall, bones cracking off the concrete, back twinging as I crumple in a heap. Air refuses to stay in my lungs. Shit. Just in and out. Breathe. Keep breathing. Do not let them win. Keep breathing. Keep living.

I try a shield, but it's shaky and as soon as they hit it, backlash runs along my skin. Fuck. I need my vision.

I gasp. "I had nothing to do with your fucking cousin! I just stopped you shooting a pro doing his job."

"Not how we see it, girly."

I cough. "Beating up a sixteen year old girl really makes you feel like a big man, huh?"

"Lotta talk for a rat on her knees."

I hear him grunt with the swing and I dodge. He kicks the wall and howls, hopping back a few paces. The other's quicker though, pushing me to the ground face first, my neck crushed between his hand and the concrete. Light flashes in my vision, but it has nothing to do with sight. I gasp and claw back at the wrist, my cheek aching as it's shoved harder against the flooring.

"You Heroes are all the same. We're gonna show ya though. You'll see… Heh, or maybe not I guess."

"Fuck… _Off_." I hiss, choking and then gasping as my neck is released. "Why the fuck is the Yakuza working with the League anyway? Thought you guys had honou–"

A knife is at my neck.

Suddenly I don't feel so sassy.

Warmth trickles along my skin, pain pinching where the blade's already made a small cut.

"Listen here, rat." Teeth click by my ear. "We're using them, nothing else. Got it? We don't associate with scum. Overhaul's in charge. Remember that." The knife retracts.

One more punch to the ribs for good measure and I'm left to crumble against the floor, their boots leaving, slamming the door behind. I pant and do my best not to give into tears. Don't give them that satisfaction, Alex. Not if you can help it. At least I'd learned something. The Overhaul guy must be a boss within the Yakuza–his own disdain for Shigaraki matching the thugs. They are at least connected to the League, but it doesn't seem like a great relationship. He called Shigaraki a child, and wants Toga on a leash. Fine. I can work with that. Anything can help, any information might help get me out of here. Wherever here is. Or it might help in the aftermath. If I get to see it – no pun intended.

When I can finally take a full breath, the door squeaks open and two sets of steps enter. I want to scramble back, to try another shield, to curl in on myself and at least protect my head. But I don't. I stay still and refuse to show them my fear. Where had they gone? To get steel-toed shoes?

Steps stop by my head and a waft of air tends to indicate someone has knelt nearby. "I see they enjoyed their little slice of revenge." Overhaul prods my shoulder. "I won't pretend to understand their past with you, but now that it's done with, we'll move you to where you'll be sleeping most of the time." He sighs and moves away. "Bring her Chronos."

I'm dragged by my arm, half walking, half stumbling, only led by that iron grip that's immediately bruising. They don't intend to kill me, but have zero issue hurting me. Not unexpected, but good to know where I stand.

A door opens ahead.

Overhaul hums. "Good afternoon Eri, I've brought you a friend. Don't play with her too roughly, all right? And don't go killing her either, okay? I have work to do with her. Understand?"

Eri? What the hell is this now?

Don't play too roughly and don't kill me? What the hell are they putting me in the same room as?

I don't mean to, but my body is moving on instinct. My feet drag, trying to pull away. What the fuck are they trying to do to me? Why? If they don't work with Shigaraki, or don't want to, why am I even here? None of this makes sense.

"Now, now, play _nicely_." Chronos throws me into a room and I hit a couple boxes on my way across the floor, skidding to a halt as I hit against something wooden. "I'll have someone bring dinner in a couple hours. Have fun girls."

They leave.

Girls. Eri was a girl. Okay, that's information. But a girl what? It could be an animal from what they said, how they spoke to her. I reach and run my hand along whatever I bumped into. It's a small table of some kind. No. It has a drawer and a small cupboard. A bedside table? I hear breathing; light and hurried. Fearful. Like whoever, or whatever, is in this room is just as scared as I am. That helps, unless it's a trick.

A lock clicks into place. Steps fade.

I stay very still, trying to get my heart to calm down. The breathing continues across the way, followed by a few shuffles and then sniffs.

I bite my lip. "Hello? Is someone there?"

Another sniff and shuffling.

I try to feel around myself. A soft rug is to my right, and on my left there seems to be a bed. I think it's a bed anyway. A soft toy is what I find next and I hear a small whimper from where the sniffs came before. I raise my hand away from the toy. The whimper stops.

I stay on my knees, eyes still closed. "S-Sorry, is this your toy? I can't see right now so… so I uh… Sorry." I finish dumbly, sinking back and gritting my teeth as the want to cry swells inside of me.

I don't understand what's happening. This isn't like anything that's come before. I'm not fighting anyone. I don't know who I'm against. I don't know why. None of this makes any sense. Frustration, exhaustion, pain, fear, they weigh in my head and heart like dumbbells. I put my hands in my hair. How do I find a solution to this? I can't even find a single thread of logic. Dammit Dad, help me. How do I handle any of this?

I start to cry despite my best efforts.

Shuffling approaches. I should stop and find my composure, I should hold my nerve and keep this Eri away from me. Soft rugs and toys don't mean anything, it could be some deranged monster. I have no idea. But I can't stop, the sobs rip out of me, convulsing my whole body. I'm terrified. I want to go home, to find Dad and hide in his scarf.

Shuffling gets closer again. "Are you… Are you okay?"

A small, soft voice asks, the shuffling still happening like they can't stay still or don't want to. It sounds like a small girl. A young girl. But it could be a trick. It could be a means of lulling me into a false sense of security or… No, why would they? They've already beaten me and threatened me. Why fool me now? I'm not sure logic is going to be of much help here.

"I'm… N-No, not really. I can't see, so sorry if I stare weirdly or anything." I wipe my useless eyes and hold a hand out slowly, hearing a small gasp and retreating steps. They don't go far though. I keep my hand where it is. "I'm Alex. Are you… Eri?"

"Yes. Why're you holding out your hand?"

"Wanted to shake yours, it's a way of saying… hello." I wince as I sit up better. I smile, despite the tears still running down my cheeks. "It's okay if you don't want t–"

She takes my hand, her tiny hand is so cold. I shake gently and she quickly takes her hand back once I loosen my light grip.

I sit back again and put my arm round my middle. Did they break something? Fuck this hurts.

Eri steps closer, there's a tugging sound and a blanket falls into my lap.

She sniffs. "You're shivering."

I hug into the blanket. "Thanks so much, this is lovely."

"I have plenty. You c-can keep it."

I smile, not really knowing how to talk to kids, but I'll try. "What colour is it?"

"Pink."

"Lovely. Is that your favourite colour?"

Shuffling. "I… I dunno."

I nod. "Fair enough, my favourite is a greeny-blue. But I love pink, I have a friend with pink hair and skin, she's beautiful. Thank you, Eri, you're very kind."

"I uh… That's not what they say."

"They?" I swallow hard, the shivering a little less now that I'm warming up. "Who Overhaul?"

A sniff. "Why're you here?"

"I don't know. I really don't. Sorry, that'll sound like a lie." I cough and wince as my body objects to the movement.

"No I… I believe you. You don't look like you're lying. Your cheek is bleeding."

I wipe it with my sleeve. "Why're you here, Eri?"

Shuffling and then she's gotten onto the bed, judging by the way the mattress creaks next to me. "They need to keep me away from people. They say I'm cursed."

I frown and look towards her voice, closing my eyes again when I realise how silly that is. I can't see. Don't scare the kid with your blank stare.

I clear my throat. "I doubt that's true, Eri."

"Why?"

"Because you've been so kind to me already, and I know for a fact _they_ aren't very nice. So I'll bet they're liars."

"I dunno about that…"

I smile. "It's all right. You don't have to say anything you don't want to. Thank you for talking to me though, it's nice to not be alone."

"Y-Yeah… It's nice." She sniffs again. "But I don't want you to get hurt because you're talking to me. They do that. Hurt people for being near me."

I shake my head. "They're going to hurt me either way, so I'd like to talk to you while I can. If that's okay?"

"S-Sure… You're nice. Like that boy."

I lean my head on the mattress, fatigue pulling on my mind. "What boy?"

"I dunno his name." She shimmies closer. "Your hair is pretty. It looks like a Zebra."

"You can play with it if you like."

She gasps and comes even closer, small fingers starting to braid my hair. I smile, it's soothing. "Can you describe the boy to me, Eri?"

Who else have they brought down here? Maybe I can give a description to Dad if I ever get out of here, see if it matches missing posters. Or is that me just being foolish? No. Look ahead. Keep focusing on what could be. The future is not demolished, I might see seventeen. If they've been taking other kids, they might still be alive. Maybe other Endurance quirks?

Eri sighs. "I was silly and I tried to run away… I got onto a street and bumped into this boy, th-there were two of them actually. But the first had big green eyes and his hair was all crazy, and green too."

I grip the blanket tighter. "Did he have freckles?"

"Yeah I think so… why?"

"Just a guess. W-What was the other boy like?"

"He was taller. He had blonde hair. All spiky. They were nice, I… I had to let go of them though, they would have gotten hurt because of me if I hadn't come back."

Eri had nearly got away. She had bumped right into Izuku and Mirio's patrol. Damn it. But then again, maybe if they know about her and want to find her, they might find me as well? Shit. Okay. Don't get carried away. But where is Knight Eye's agency, it can't be far if they were on patrol, and Eri can't have run far either… My brain isn't working. It's something. But not something I know what to do with.

"That's nice that they were kind to you. I'm sorry you had to let go though. I'm s-sorry you had to come back here."

She keeps playing with my hair. "It's okay. They were okay and now… now I get to meet you. So it's not so bad… Right?"

I keep the tears back as best I can. "That's very sweet of you. Very sweet. When was this, by the way? When did you see the boys?"

"This afternoon. A couple hours ago, I guess."

So close. Dammit. So fucking close. It wouldn't have helped me, but this is no place for a little kid. Not one so sweet as Eri seems.

The hours roll by, and dinner is shoved into the room. I tried to go get mine, but Eri brought it to me, handing me the fork as well. Such kindness. I eat slowly, stomach not happy with me, but I know I have to eat. I will need every bit of strength I can find for this. Whatever this is. So despite the pain, and the way it makes me want to throw up, I choke it down. I will beat this.

After dinner we tell stories, swapping every few sentences. Hers are mainly about walking down corridors and running around. She mentions blue skies and pigeons a lot too. She wants out. She knows what 'out' means. I don't know if that's kinder or not.

As I hear her yawn, the door opens and steps approach.

Overhaul clicks his fingers. "Time for bed, Eri. Time to get to work, Alex."

I grit my teeth. "Sleep well, Eri. We'll c-continue storytime tomorrow, okay?"

"O-Okay." She whimpers, voice muffled by her blanket.

Stay hidden Eri, stay as far away as you can. I don't know what they've been doing to you, but when you let me braid your hair a little after dinner, I felt the bandages on your arms. They're hurting you. I don't know how, I don't know when, but I will get you out of here. You precious girl.

I'm dragged away, shoes dragging along the ground, squeaking when we go through another set of doors. Tiling. And the smell of disinfectant. Just like a hospital. It's cold and noise echoes all around, bouncing off cold hard surfaces. I'm thrown onto a metal table, nearly sliding off the other side before I manage to right myself.

"Get undressed, and once you're done, get into this." Something that feels like my hero costume, the same material, lands in my lap. But it's cold, and more like plastic. I wait to hear a screen being pulled across, but nothing happens.

I grit my teeth and stay still.

Overhaul sighs. "Hurry up. There's nothing lewd in this, you're a lab rat here, not a girl."

A rat all over again.

He steps closer, gripping my chin tight, forcing me to look up, I feel the soft heat from a lamp high above. "Do it, or I'll go get Eri and carry on with my work with her early. Do you wish to hear that? She tends to squeal."

Ah. So that's it. They wanted me to like her, they wanted me to bond with her. Dammit, I can't deny that's clever. But I also don't think Eri's in on it. She is genuinely afraid. Or she's very good at raising her own heartbeat.

I start to peel off my clothing, concentrating on my own movements and trying not to think about how many peering eyes there are. You're just a rat. No one's looking at you like _that. _No one. I pull the plastic-like material over my body, it's open at the back and only has strap-like sleeves and short trouser bits. They need access to my skin clearly. Fine. I can brace myself a little.

I stand tall and clench my hands. "N-Now what?"

A buzzing starts, like the electric shaver Dad uses for his beard and my undercut. It gets closer and someone forces me to my knees. Ow. My head is pushed forward, and the buzzing runs up the back of my head. They're… They're shaving my head. Why? I brace against the floor to stop them catching my skin if I lose balance.

I grit my teeth harder. "What the hell is all this about Overhaul?"

"Picked up my name. Hm. Clever kid. You're going to help me and my work. And in turn, buy me a little more time with the League children. I'm afraid you're nothing but a pawn."

"Thought I was a rat." I snarl. "You're mixing your metaphors."

The buzzing pauses and a hand lands on my shoulder, a dragging sensation covering my body. My arms tremble, struggling to hold me up. I feel weaker. Smaller. What the hell? Next comes a sharp pain stabbing into my shoulder, a pressure building there as something is injected.

Warmth appears beside my ear, breath soon following. "I wonder how long that smart mouth will last. Let's find out… Shall we? Get her in the tank."

I want to run, to get up and flee, but my strength is gone. My heartbeat slows, my hands slip against the floor and I slump, landing in a pile of my own shaved hair, breathing deepening as if I'm falling asleep. I'm not going to want to wake up, am I?

"You're going to help me a lot Alex Aizawa. But I rather think, before long, you'll wish you had never been taken from the streets…"

I'm dragged along the floor and laid on my back. Someone is forcing my mouth open, a plastic tube sits at my lips.

"You'll wish your Father left you in the alleys to rot, so that you might fade into nothing. You'll wish you were nowhere near UA and all those shining lights. You'll wish you were never infected by the word hero."

A tube is forced down my throat. I convulse feebly.

"You'll wish you'd never even heard the word hero. But you'll help me cure it. That, or die trying."

Don't… let them… win.

* * *

**Dun dun duuuun! See you in two weeks for another installment! Plenty more to come ^-^ thanks for reading, following, faving and reviewing! Shoutouts below if you have! Cya Soon!**

**SHOUTOUTS**

**The TardisIsTheFourthHallow: **I'm glad you enjoyed the cliffhanger haha, I don't wanna make them a habit but that one was too fun to not do. I love writing Sho and Bakugo together now, the bond there is growing for sure. Sorry about the lack of Dadzawa this time as well, don't worry, plenty of him incoming, I promise! Thanks for reviewing!

**Zikashigaku: **Chisaki did indeed take her, sozzles haha. But the bois don't mind... the bois don't know... I really liked writing the texts to be honest, it was a fun moment of considering their relationship as Dad and Daughter. The sass rebounds! I love their trio yeah, they're a really fun dynamic to explore. And yeah, I wanted to give Bakugo time to grow, but also show progress as he does! I am only two volumes ahead of the anime tbh, but the trajectory of his character was made clear anyway. Plus, mainly, I am considering my own trajectory as its slightly quicker than canon due to Alex's influence. But that just happens if another character is introduced! Thanks for reading and reviewing again, so glad you're still enjoying!


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello! Another two weeks and another update for you folks! **

**I realised as I edited this chapter that I have been using Knight Eye for the character Nighteye, BUT I am not going to change that now. For one thing, internal consistency smooths a lot of issues I find. And secondly, due to the Chess imagery around him etc. I have NO IDEA why his name would be Nighteye as opposed to Knight Eye so... that's a thing. Sorry not sorry. **

**As ever, we're heading towards the end of the currently available anime (ish), and so I may be starting to bring in canon content from the manga as I continue to read it sloooowly myself, I dunno when or where, but hey ho you've been warned again folks. ENJOY!**

* * *

**IZUKU POV**

Focus. Focus. Focus!

It's no use. No matter what I do, my mind keeps slipping back. Pale hair, shining eyes full of fear, tiny hands gripping hero costume. Over and over. It's been a week since my patrol with Mirio. Since we bumped into that little girl with Chisaki. Her face. It keeps popping up, her voice begging to be safe keeps whispering at me. I can't stop thinking about it. She held so tight. She was so scared. What were the bandages for? How had they been hurting her? Why had they been hurting her? How did Chisaki have so much control over her that she ran back into his control? I know he said 'daughter', but it didn't feel right. It felt like a lie.

Dammit.

Dammit, I can't stop.

Apart from the noise in my head, this mess is also getting in the way of my school work. Nothing's sticking. Nothing's working. I think my classmates and teachers are getting impatient with me, but I can't say anything about what's happened. Maybe I should talk to Alex. She might understand. She can also keep a secret. Or I can be vague. Really vague. Surely she'd understand the need for secrecy. She might empathise with the girl though, maybe she'd end up angry with me over this? Furious that I abandoned someone to that kind of fate. Will she hate me? Will she slap me and demand to know where it was, tearing out of the building to go find the girl herself? Maybe. It's not that much of a stretch, it's Alex after all. She's a real Hero.

I peer across the classroom.

I have to admit though, she has been weird for the past week. Right now, when she'd usually be sat upright, maybe doodling in her workbook or twirling her hair as she studied the courtyard, instead she's lounging, pushing her seat back and blowing bubbles with gum. I didn't know she liked gum. She's been odd this whole week, even beyond her posture. She's hovered near me in the mornings and I'm sure she's been pushing to be on my team for training sessions. She also hasn't been using her quirk, claiming her back as too sore. But she's moving fine. There's no sign of back pain at all. I've wanted to ask why she's acting like this, but the words all always stall. Maybe she's hovering to ask about my Work Study. I know she hates missing out. I say she's been weird, but so have I. Maybe I'm seeing things that aren't even there right now. There's no way I can be certain. But she'd still listen, right? She'd probably tell me off for over-thinking. She'd want me to talk to her, to confide in her, she always seems happy to help. Or is she just being nice? I clench my hands and put my head against the desk.

Stop it.

She's your friend, she'd want to help.

The others are all talking about the fan sites. Seems like Kirishima, Tsu and Ochako are doing well at their Work Studies. They're making names for themselves. It's amazing. I can't say my own efforts have gathered that kind of attention yet, but really that's good. I feel like I'm making so many mistakes. Between failing to help that girl and generally failing to shine, I'm not exactly convincing Sir Knight Eye that I'm worthy of being All Might's successor. That goal… It feels so far away right now. Everything is such a mess.

We have some time before class actually starts, I'll see if I can talk to Alex now.

Just do it. Get up. Go talk to her.

Okay.

I go to her desk and tap her shoulder, she looks back uninterested, but as soon as she sees it's me, her face lights up. In fact, she looks ecstatic.

"Izuku!" She coos, hopping up from her chair and throwing her arms around me. She squeezes so tight I think she's gonna bruise me. I pat her back awkwardly, glancing around in case Todoroki is nearby and finds this questionable. He's at his desk, staring at his workbook. Either he hasn't seen, or is deciding not to. This is so awkward.

I laugh nervously. "Uh hey Alex, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something?"

"Of course, Zuku! Sit down, let's talk!"

She pushes me into a seat not being used and I shuffle closer, as I don't exactly want anyone overhearing. Her eyes study me. She leans forward on her desk, head in her hands, grinning. I have no idea what's gotten into her, but it's very strange. Maybe her pain medication is causing this? I'll ask Todoroki later. He might know more.

"So!" She sighs. "What did you wanna talk about, Sweetie?"

Sweetie?

I clear my throat. "Well, it's about my Work Study."

"Ooh, how's it going? Are you super psyched to be heroing on the streets? I bet you look amazing out there. Wish I could see it myself…"

"Uh… Well it's less that and more that things have happened whilst I'm on patrol and… Well I can't go into specifics, but I'm not sure how to deal with them. I feel like I'm just failing."

"Of course you're not failing! You're far too amazing to do that Zuku!"

"Uh thanks, but–"

"Those villains won't know what hit them!"

She's not really listening, is she? It's not like her to be so vague and… and it's like she'd say the same thing to anyone. She's not asked for further information or even for me to get to the point. Something isn't right with her.

"Are you… Feeling alright, Alex?"

She blinks and sits upright, like a switch just flipped in her brain.

She takes a long breath and rolls her eyes. "I'm acting weird, right?"

"A little…"

"Everyone around here is so interested in my mannerisms. Jeez!" She gets up and walks towards the door. "Back in a bit, need the toilet or whatever."

And then she's gone. Not another glance back, nothing.

This is too weird.

I go to Todoroki's desk. His eyes are fixed on the door, fingers fidgeting with his pen against a blank page of his workbook. Anger? Confusion? Worry? I'm not sure. I clear my throat and his eyes move to me. He's always hard to read, but there's an open concern there that I can't ignore. He knows something's up as well. Or maybe it's something they've had an argument about recently? I shouldn't pry. I feel my face get warm and I start making excuses before he raises a hand and gestures to the vacant seat by him. I perch.

"You've noticed it too, then?" He sighs, looking tired all of a sudden.

I nod. "Uh… Alex is acting a bit odd, yeah."

"Understatement."

"Did you two uhm… I don't wanna pry, it's your business, your relationship, but did you two–"

"I don't think an argument between us has caused this, no. Though it has led to arguments, this behaviour." He notes, frowning slightly. "I try asking her why she's acting so strange and then she walks away. It's very odd. Usually she's keen on communication, due to me being so bad at it." He blinks and then looks to the side. "Sorry, I rambled a bit there."

"N-No, it's fine!" I wave my hands. "I wanna help, she's my friend and so are you! I'm just glad I'm not imagining things."

He sighs again and shakes his head. "You're not. I asked her Father about it but he thinks it's just the back issues and the frustration over work studies. She has a tendency to shut herself away when she's uncertain. It's what he said anyway. He's going to talk to her about it more seriously if she's still acting like this at the end of the week."

I nod and look towards Mr Aizawa's empty desk. Really he'll know Alex better than anyone else, and he'll know when to push or not. She's in such a strange place, I guess. Not only is she powerful and talented, but she's being held back by her own body. I should talk to her more, but maybe once she's more open to actually listening. I hope that's soon–though maybe that's a selfish thought.

"And uh Todoroki… About her hugging me…"

He smirks. "It's fine, Midoryia."

"Yeah but I really don't–"

"I know you would never act on anything. And frankly, if she's still close to someone, I take that as a good sign right now." He then frowns. "Unless it makes you uncomfortable?"

I shake my head. "N-No it's fine, I just didn't want you getting the uh… The wrong idea, you know?"

"It would take a lot to convince me you would ever try to steal my girlfriend. I mean… Not that I own her, but–"

"I know what you mean." I laugh nervously, he's not usually this chatty.

Is that Alex's influence or just how concerned Todoroki is?

This is almost as strange, okay maybe less strange, than when Kacchan apologised. Or rather, kind of shouted the word sorry and garbled and grunted the rest. It was something about that time he suggested I throw myself off a roof. It was so long ago. But still. For Kacchan that's an apology. A big one. I still don't know what brought it on, but I guess it's a good sign. If he's getting less angry, that can only be a good thing, for his Hero intentions and our class as a whole. Maybe it was Alex, again? I know they're close, Bakugo and her.

"I'm glad you noticed Midoryia." Todoroki rubs his eyes. "I never know if I'm imagining things or not right now."

"Huh? What, like you're overreacting?"

He nods and doodles in his workbook.

I fiddle with my tie. "I think you're just… You're just a concerned boyfriend, right? Is that not how it works?"

"It's not something I'm an expert on." He laughs without humour. "I didn't exactly have the best example of relationships growing up."

I nod, not having much reference either. "Well… It's maybe a bad patch now, but she seemed super happy with you most of the time? Ochako is always saying how sweet you look together."

"Yeah?"

"Absolutely." I smile and he almost returns it before seeming to doubt himself.

He clears his throat. "Thanks, Midoryia."

I smile and head back to my desk, a little less worried about Alex, even if only because I know she has everyone looking out for her. Now all I have to do is stop thinking about that girl. Somehow. Dammit. Is Mirio thinking about it this much? Maybe I should talk to him? Maybe I should… Oh… I'm mumbling again. I'll just do some homework while we wait for Mr Aizawa...

* * *

**SHOUTA POV**

The coffee was not sinking in that morning. Between that shithead on patrol the previous night and the dumbass police clerk fussing over paperwork this morning, Shouta was not a fan of that day. He kept thinking about his bed, having to drag himself back to reality for the next step along the corridor. Still, at least he had some good news for Alex. It might even help get her out of the funk she had been in for the past few days. If it had been odd enough for Todoroki to seek his advice again, it had to be pretty bad, considering her reaction to the last time they spoke about her without her being present. But Shouta had seen the signs himself. Aloof behaviour, lax training, not using her quirk supposedly due to back trouble but having no issue running around as well. Something wasn't right. Nemuri had suggested it was potentially rooted in confidence, that she had taken one too many blows to her ability and power recently. It might be that. But it didn't seem like Alex to be so suddenly lazy as a result of a confidence issue. She'd throw herself more into training if it was that, surely?

Then again, Nemuri would understand a teenage girl far more than Shouta.

As he rounded the corner towards the classroom he saw Alex leaving the room, closing the door and storming towards him, scuffing her trainers off the flooring and muttering. Something had happened and the day had barely started.

"Hey Kid, hold up for a second."

She barely took note of him until he was literally blocking her path. Even then she didn't speak. He waited, brow raised and mouth pressed into a thin line. Pain levels or not, he wasn't about to accept her being outright rude. She paused and glared, wrinkling her nose and seemingly preparing for a snarky comeback before realising who was in front of her. Though how she hadn't known looking up from the ground, until seeing his face, made little sense.

Shouta sipped his coffee. "Where you headed? Class is about to start."

"Need the toilet, that a crime?"

"No, but no need to be a shitty brat about it either." He sipped again and nodded to the door. "Something happen in there?"

She rolled her eyes and shoved her hands into her pockets. "Nothing."

"Okay… So why the sulking?"

"I'm not." She gave a forced smile. "You need me for something?"

"Well I have some good news, if you're interested?"

Another extra awful smile pulled at her lips and she tilted her head. "What's that?"

"I spoke to the principal about patrolling."

She blinked blankly.

Shouta narrowed his eyes. "Y'know, once you're well enough, he's signed off on you joining me on patrols? Like we talked about. Your own version of a work study."

He expected her to snap out of the funk, for a genuine smile to appear, maybe even a sparkle in her eyes for the first time this week. But no. She stayed exactly the same except her eyes crinkled at the sides as if that might convince him of the fake smile a little more. It didn't. Instead it sunk a cold fear into his gut. Something was seriously wrong.

She bit her lip and rocked on her heels. "Yeah… Great!"

"Alex, what's going on?" He sighed and leaned against the wall. "You've been wanting me to sort something like this ever since you heard you couldn't do an official Work Study, and now it's like I just said I'm giving you stamps for your Christmas. The hell's going on, kid?"

She went still and the smile disappeared. Her eyes shut and for a second part of him expected her to simply walk away, sheer impatience radiating out of her as she drew a deep breath and huffed it out again. The other part of him hoped something would break free; whatever mask she wore, for whatever reason, might finally slip. He waited, sipping his coffee, trying to retrace the past few days to when she had seemed normal. Had it been the day she went to visit Todoroki's mother? Maybe something had happened there. Maybe Todoroki hadn't noticed something during the visit? Maybe–

"I can't change my mind?" She sighed and tilted her head again, but without the grin, just staring blankly.

Shouta raised a brow. "About what? Patrolling with me?"

"Well… Yeah."

"I suppose. Can I ask why?"

"Maybe I don't wanna skulk around in back alleys." She clicked her tongue. "Seems kinda lame. Not all the Hero-y at all."

"All right…" He could pretend that hadn't hurt like hell. She was allowed to change her mind of course, she didn't owe him anything, she could choose to work with anyone she liked. But he wouldn't have expected her to reveal that so callously. He took a calming breath and sipped his coffee again. "You want to work with someone else, instead?"

"Dunno. Back is way too sore to be thinking about it, honestly." She shrugged, still rocking on her heels, still moving way too much for that line to have any shred of truth. "Can I go pee now? Kinda bursting."

"Right… I guess so, yeah. Hurry it up though, class is–"

"About to start, fuck sake, I get it." She stormed off.

It couldn't be back pain, not with her moving so freely. Unless there had been changes to her medication he didn't know about? That was possible. Sometimes her and Recovery Girl cooked up new approaches and he was only told after the fact.

He took out his phone.

Of course, Recovery Girl picked up immediately. "How can I help you today, Eraserhead?"

"I just wondered if you'd made any changes with Alex's painkillers this week?"

"Hmm? Oh, well I'd actually been meaning to contact you about that actually."

He took a second to relax, a change in medication explained a lot.

She continued. "I was wondering why Alex hadn't picked up her prescription this week."

Shouta stared ahead at the emptying corridor. Why would Alex not take her medicine if her back was bothering her so badly? Was she moving freely because she was ignoring the pain rather than not feeling it? There was no way she could be fully recovered so suddenly. Not without Recovery Girl intervening and she wouldn't do that without consulting Shouta. Was the lack of medication why Alerx had been acting so odd? But why put herself through that kind of pain? It made no sense.

"Eraserhead? Are you still there?"

He blinked. "Y-Yes. I uh, I wasn't aware she hadn't. I assume you havent pushed her healing ahead or anyhting?"

"No, of course not. As if I would do such a thing without speaking to you, as her Father."

"Of course, not. Sorry. I'll come by at lunch and collect them." He tried to ignore how his coffee rippled.

"Very well, no problem. Why were you asking?"

"She's complained about quite a bit of pain this week… So I wondered if she had been put on a lower dose."

A small sigh drifts down the phone. "Oh, I see. Mm. I've seen such things crop up with others dealing with long term pain ailments."

"You have? As in, skipping medication?"

"Yes, precisely. I'd recommend talking to Toshinori about it. He went through such a phase about six months into his own recovery after his big injury. I'd imagine he doesn't like to talk about it, but knowing it's in aid of Alex's condition will cool his head."

"Thanks. I'll do that. Bye." He hung up and selected his conversation with Toshinori, trying to not overthink. It would be all right. There would be an explanation.

He tried not to think of rooftops.

**Me:** {Bit random, but can I talk to you about something to do with your recovery?}

**Toshi:** [Sure. Gonna have to specify though. The current one or what?]

**Me:** {The one from five years ago. Full disclosure, RG let me know about some issues you had with pain medication about six months in? Long story short, some shit's happening with Alex that I'm totally unequipped for.}

It took a little longer for the reply to pop up.

**Toshi:** [If I can help with Alex, sure thing. Coffee break chat?]

**Me:** {Sounds good, meet me in my classroom?}

**Toshi:** [Meet you there.]

No, it didn't seem like Toshinori was keen to talk about it at all. But if Shouta had learned anything from the past year, it was that he couldn't risk letting Alex be stubborn. Or himself. He needed help, in order to help her. So he would ask wherever he could.

* * *

**ALEX POV**

I'm lying on the floor again, aren't I? At least it's not the tube. A blanket's on top of me and Eri's sat nearby, I can hear her breathing as she watches over me. The poor kid has seen too much already. Get it together Alex. Time to make her feel better. I lick my lips and try to speak, but only a croak escapes. Her breathing hitches and she scrambles, grabbing the water and placing it beside me. Such a sweet girl. So quick to help.

"You slept a long time, Alex." She whispers, sniffing and then lying down beside me, her soft breath shifting my remaining small tufts of hair where they roughly shaved my head. It's so strange 'seeing' this situation without my eyes. I don't even know what this beautiful little girl looks like. "Will you be okay?"

"Of course." I cough after taking a sip of water, raising my head only enough for that before laying back down again.

My whole body burns. New cuts along my back and arms, like seams burst along an overstuffed coat. I think the last quirk they tried forcing into my body had something to do with heat.

I shiver and take another sip of water. "Where were we with o-our stories?"

It's the only way I can distract the kid. To stop her worrying herself over me. I'm probably not gonna make it out of her Eri, I've already started to accept that for the sake of my sanity, but you are getting out. I just have to keep you hoping. Keep you looking ahead for a boy with green eyes, freckles and messy green hair. Beside him will be a taller boy, with blonde hair and an even bigger smile. They will come back for you Eri. I would promise it if I didn't fear disappointing you. You've had enough disappointment.

She shuffles closer. "You finished the last one, but said the next one would be about a Knight."

"Ah, right. My favourite." I smile and as she sniffles, I reach and squeeze her hand when she takes mine. I want to wipe her eyes, but I still can't see anything. She sniffs again. "Hey now, you gotta pay attention okay? No tears."

"But you're still bleedin–"

"I'm gonna be fine, Eri."

I take another sip of water, hating lying to her. I need help, I need time to heal beyond Overhaul's shitty healing solution in that tube, I need my Dad, I need a shower, I need Mina to snort, I need Ura to blush, I need Tsu to shake her head at us. I need Sho and Bakugo to talk nonsense and laugh with me. I need sunshine. But I can't get to any of that right now, so instead, I'll focus on a need I can deal with. I need to help this little girl.

I clear my throat. "Now then, once upon a time, there was a little mouse. She lived in a red-brick alley where the bins were all colours of the rainbow. It was still cold though, and it got a bit messy when the autumn leaves fluttered around. But guess what?"

"W-What?"

"She wasn't just a mouse."

Eri gasps. "W-What was she?"

"She was a little girl, trapped in a mouse's body by an evil wizard. Oh how she wished someone might help her, help her get back into the world and find that wizard, and give him a good telling off. Bop his nose. Pull his hair."

Her giggles, though hesitant and muffled, are like music.

I keep going. "She scurried to and fro, kept herself fed and tried her best to stay away from people stepping on her. But even as she managed all that, she was still alone. She wanted a home. Someone to have a home with. People rushed past her alley, and occasionally knights went past too. But they were too busy for her, so small, so easily forgotten. Then one day, everything changed. One day, a knight came into her alley. He wasn't like the others though; they had big shiny smiles and silver armour, their hair was golden and they spoke loudly of justice and hope. This knight was different."

"Was he bald?"

I laugh, despite how my ribs ache. "No, but I like the logic. No, this knight was different because his armour was black and his smile was careful, like it would break if he used it too much. His hair was black too and whilst the others spoke loudly, he would whisper. He was kind though, but many thought him cold because he was quiet. He was caring, but many thought him cruel because he was so careful. He was shiny like any other knight, but in his own way."

"W-What was his name?"

"It's a secret." I chuckle, coughing and sipping water to wash back the iron taste of blood. "The Knight had seen the little mouse, seen how hard she worked to keep herself alive, how much she wanted to tell the wizard off. And so… The Knight helped the mouse."

She shuffles closer. "How?"

"He went into the alley, knelt down by one of the rainbow bins, and offered his hand to the mouse. He could help, but it had to be her choice. She had to choose."

"Choose what?"

"Either, to stay a mouse, or to trust him and break the curse. He would always help. But she had to ch-choose."

"What did the mouse do?"

Steps approach along the corridor, and my eyes grow warm.

Again, so soon?

I sniff. "She clambered into his palm and said thank you. She trusted the Knight completely. He took her away from the alley, into the warm sunshine. And do you know what happened? As soon as she realised she trusted the Knight?"

"What happened?" Eri whispers against my shoulder.

The steps get closer to the door. Please be here to take me.

Leave her alone.

Please.

"What happened to the mouse, Alex?"

"As soon as she learned to trust the Knight, she turned back into a little girl, right there, in the Knight's arms. She held onto him tightly and he held her back, hugging her close and telling her everything was going to be okay. They…"

The door unlocks.

I hold Eri's hand tight. "They could fix anything with enough hard w-work."

* * *

**SHO POV**

I have to talk to her. Properly this time, no brush offs, no dodging. Midoryia noticed it, Bakugo noticed it, even Mr Aizawa said he had seen what I was talking about. And then in class, he looked so confused when he came in, I can only imagine they had some kind of interaction in the corridor after she left. He didn't give me any details, but when he asked me to stay back after class for a moment he told me about her pills. Or rather, her lack of them. She hadn't been taking her medication all week. It's hardly a good sign. But beyond that, he sounded so lost. Like he had no idea how to proceed. If Mr Aizawa can't reach her, I have to try. Not that I think I have any more chance than her father, but at least I can give it a shot. I can't get rooftops out of my head, or 'what if's. They keep running around like Midoryia's mumbling sessions.

I asked for Bakugo's help. I don't like admitting that I need it, for anything, let alone with my own girlfriend, but they have a connection. They have a bond, and if my own attempts fail, maybe he can succeed. Someone needs to get through to her though. If she keeps shoving people away like this, she'll push too far.

I wait for her in the garden, having asked her to meet me so I could get some notes from her workbook. A perfectly normal request. Nothing to read into. It likely means she won't dodge it, though I hate the idea that me simply asking to talk would send her running. Where did this start to go wrong? Did I push too far when I asked her to meet my mother? Did I–

"Hey Sho, was it this book thingy you needed?" She sighs, waltzing out of the glass doors from the kitchen area.

Bakugo steps out and stands in front of them, barring an escape route. There were plenty others obviously, we're in the garden, but maybe it might make her pause and listen. She notes his sudden appearance and looks to me with a raised brow.

I hold up my hands. "I just want to talk, Alex."

"If that's all you want, what's with the bodyguard?" She mutters, angling herself away from me, looking to Bakugo every few moments as if expecting an attack from behind. What is she suspecting us of? She purses her lips. "What's this about boys?"

I press on. "Your behaviour. It's weirding everyone out, and we just want to talk to you, to get to the bottom of it." I step towards her and she flinches. Flinches. Like I would harm her. Why is she so skittish? "Alex, we're not going to hurt you."

She looks between us slowly, seeming to toy with a decision before she finally relaxes a little. "Sorry, you're just acting super suspicious. Gotta wonder, right?"

I can't help the scoff. "Wonder about what? Why would we hurt you, Alex?"

Bakugo folds his arms. "Unless you got something to hide?"

She glares at him and he tilts his head, not taking it back. She's been pushing all the buttons, so he's pushing some back. He's only joking. And normally she would know that, but for some reason, she is seriously spooked. She looks to me, eyes still narrowed. I just stare. Me and Bakugo are on entirely the same page. Something is going on, and the most logical conclusion is some kind of threat from Shigaraki. Some leverage he's using against her, making her act all oddly as she tries to figure things out alone again.

She picks her nails. "What on earth would I have to hide from you two? My precious boys?"

"The fuck?" Bakugo wrinkles his nose. "We're tryin' to help, stop being such a sassy bitch about it."

"Well why the hell do I need to be hiding anything? Can't a girl just have a week where she's not desperate to spend time with you?" She throws her arms up. "Or what're you suggestin'? That I gotta be humping your fucking legs every minute of the day to be myself?"

I grit my teeth. "Of course that's not what we're saying. Don't be childish. This isn't like you."

"Fuck off! This is me!"

"Look, it's not just us. It's your Father and Midoryia, and even–"

She laughs loudly, clutching her stomach. "Oh! I see!"

I close my mouth.

Bakugo raises a brow.

She snorts. "So you're jealous of a couple cuddles? C'mon Sho you can't trust me enough to hug a friend?"

So bitter, sarcastic, cold. She sneers at me, still giggling every so often, eyes glimmering at how oh-so-hilarious it all is.

"This isn't jealousy." I say, taking a long breath, trying to stay calm. If her goal is to push us away, we can't let her. Not so easily. She's gotten better at finding the sore spots to press on, I'll give her that much. "This is concern."

Again she laughs.

Bakugo kicks off the doors and approaches a few steps. "Quit the cacklin' will you? Whatever this shitty act is about, stop it now. We get it, you wanna keep us safe, you wanna keep people at a distance or whatever shit's goin' on in your head this time, but we ain't going down that road again. Got it?"

She blinks. "Huh?"

Genuine confusion is in her eyes. Like she doesn't have the vaguest idea what Bakugo could mean, like she has zero recollection of her previous attempts to do everything in her power to save us all, except herself.

This is madness.

This is… maybe… a quirk?

I look around the garden and then back to her and Bakugo as they glare at each other. When the Vision Villain struck her during the Sports festival, Mr Aizawa said it was clear she was being beaten in the vision. Like she was acting it out for him and Present Mic. What if the Vision Villain has gotten better at his sordid work? What if this is all part of a ploy form the League?

Sure, she's used my name. But the confusion, the lapses in concentration, the forgetfulness. What if she is seeing an entirely different scenario? What if something is being twisted in her reality, turning her cold to us because she believes we have done the same to her? Shit. It could absolutely be the answer. Sure, she's stubborn, but we had made so much progress on her asking for help. Why make such a big back step? It simply doesn't add up.

"You've gone real quiet." She snaps, looking over her shoulder at me. "Nothing else to say?"

I straighten up. "Clearly we're not going to get anywhere, are we?"

"Guess not."

I wave a dismissive hand. Bakugo frowns at me, about to stop her leaving when I shake my head at him. No. Let her go. It seems me and him have formed a bond of our own, because he gets it. He nods slightly and lets her go. She huffs and slams the glass doors, alarming everyone in the kitchen before dashing upstairs.

Bakugo comes over to me. "The fuck you doin' Icyhot?"

"I don't think this is just a bad mood, or even one of her protective ploys. She's being way too stubborn about it, and way too lax if she is actually trying to drive us away. Think about it, if Alex wanted us as far away as this, she wouldn't have messed around. She'd have gone straight to the point."

Bakugo glances back towards the kitchen and then back to me. He takes a long breath and looks down at the patio, scuffing the dirt there before giving a shrug. "I guess so. What's your theory now, then?"

"Vision Villain."

Bakugo blinks and then goes a little pale. No doubt he's easily recalling the torments she was put through under that Villain's talents when they were both taken. The training the sicko did on her in those hours of captivity. I let it simmer in his mind. He'll ask for more if he needs it, but this is Bakugo and he's great at strategy.

The pieces fall into place.

He shudders. "You think she's under his control? This whole time?"

"At this point, I have no idea what else to think. Unless Alex really has forgotten my nickname, how we interact and to take her own medication. Not to mention not using her quirk all week. The Vision Villain might not know how to activate it, or even how to control it if he could."

Bakugo nods, taking out his phone. "You should say this to Mr Aizawa."

"He's going to feel sick." I sigh, hating that I have to bring bad news to him instead of a breakthrough.

Bakugo nods and heads towards the kitchen. "C'mon, I'll go with you."

"How's that going to help?"

"Dunno, but I ain't being out the loop."

* * *

**SHOUTA POV**

Toshinori hadn't been keen to admit his 'failings', but that wasn't how Shouta saw them. It was no wonder Toshinori had fallen prey to frustration, he had been the Number One Hero, of course constant painkillers and medications had started to wear on his patience. Take this pill, and that one, don't forget these before you sleep and those after you shit. Endless prodding. Checking. Studying. Shouta reckoned it had to be the exact same thing that was wearing Alex down. Or he had thought so, before the boys came and blew his theories apart. To hear of her being so cold to them made Shouta pause. Teenage attitude was one thing, but to be pushing her friends away too… Todoroki's theory seemed plausible. Too plausible. But it would be hard to prove. And even harder to stop if true. At the Sports Festival they had simply closed the blinds and Alex had been freed of the Vision Villain's influence. For her recent oddness, she had been indoors, outdoors, all over campus, and no real shift in her attitude beyond the initial switch that day visiting Todoroki's mother. That meant hiding her from view did nothing. So how could they check to see if Todoroki was correct?

To say that Shouta was at a loss, was an understatement.

He suggested the boys keep their distance from Alex for the time being, to not further antagonise whatever vision was holding her. They didn't like it. But they also couldn't argue against it.

With all that swimming around Shouta's mind, the last thing he needed was a random summons from Knight Eye. But that was just his luck. A meeting. The very next morning. But Knight Eye wasn't known for being a social butterfly, so if he needed heroes to gather, it meant bad trouble. The distraction was poorly timed, but at least Shouta could calm himself in the knowledge that Alex was safe in the dorms. Perhaps also being controlled by the Vision Villain, in the midst of some freaky League Plot, but at least under a UA roof with ample protection.

For the time being, he would concentrate on the small victories.

The next morning he headed for the city.

Whatever the meeting was about, Shouta hoped it was worthwhile but also not too time consuming. They were gathered in a large lobby, many pros milled around, most seemingly unaware of what was happening. Mirodyia, Kirishima, Ochaku and Asui also appeared, and Shouta began to wonder how big the issue was. Why were the Work Study students involved? He kept himself calm and checked his phone, but Alex was presumably still studying in her room. Even with their suspicions on her recent behaviour, he hoped he didn't have to return home with more news of the League making a move. She needed a break. They all did.

The gathered heroes were taken into a meeting room and finally told why they were there. Yakuza. It wasn't a word anyone heard very often those days, but even so, it made them all tense. Villains were part of their world, but Yakuza usually came with an extra sting in the tail–be it drugs, prostitution or some other shadowy bullshit. They couldn't cause outright anarchy anymore, so they stuck to the gutter. Shouta hoped it wasn't another case of the past coming back to haunt him and Alex, their own foray with the Yakuza having never been fully resolved.

Knight Eye stood and clicked a button, bringing up a green-ish piece of footage, paused for the time being. It flickered onto screen and every hero peered.

Knight Eye sighed as he explained. "Furthermore, in our research of this group, we came across traces of a Yakuza hub online. And what little information we could gather on their activities, we found some footage from an unknown lab. It's safe to say, it is most disturbing."

The footage was grainy, wobbling every few moments, but the details of a lab were clear enough. The videos had been recovered from the Yakuza servers, the collected recordings starting a few hours after Midoryia and Mirio's patrol involving a young captive girl and Chisaki. As the footage continued, a subject was shown, held in a tall tube, floating. A mask was fixed into place, covering their nose and mouth, presumably allowing them to breathe amongst the greenish fluid. Their head was shaved and their entire body bruised. They hung in the rippling liquid, thin and battered. Encased in a white suit of some kind, as tight as a second skin. It barely looked like a person. Knight Eye's team had surmised that the subject was being used for Quirk experiments, and to keep them docile they had been either starved, or put through some form of a Draining Quirk, depending on how long they had been contained in the lab. But the team could not be sure of that timeframe, due to the patchy amount of footage they had gleaned.

Finally, after much explanation, Knight Eye pressed play.

The liquid began to drain, the subject's weak legs holding them up momentarily until they sank to bruised knees, evidently unable to stand on their own. The tube opened. The mask was removed by an uncaring doctor, and with it came a long breathing tube. Coughing and retching from the subject caused Shouta to look away. He didn't need to see it. He couldn't. It was too easy to imagine the figure as Alex, as someone's child, stolen away.

The footage continued.

Orders were given, many men marched in and the figure feebly begged for them to stop. Shouta closed his eyes, his mind tricking him into hearing Alex's voice. So similar, but wrung through many hours of torment and the previous coughing spell after the tube. Like when she first woke from Kamino. He tried to stop his mind making such connections. She was in the dorms. Despite their suspicions of her current state of mind, he knew he'd have to go and hold her extra tight when returning to the dorms. She wouldn't understand, she might even shove him off, but he'd hold tight. Thankful that she was safe.

Experiments followed.

It seemed that quirks were being manually forced into the body–at least that is what Knight Eye said through the din of agony. Cries of pain turned Shouta's stomach, especially when they diminished from words into confused garbling. Like the subject's mind had begun to simply swim with confused pain, not knowing where they even were. Or maybe even who they are.

He grit his teeth. "Knight Eye, do we have to–"

"I need us all to know what they have been doing, and any detail may help." Knight Eye explains with a sigh, not happy to see the footage either, but unable to avoid it. Logical.

Shouta peeked. The footage flicked to presumably another day. It fizzed and warped still, the file being partially corrupted, but with the figure back in the tube Shouta could stomach looking for another moment. Dark marks ran up and down their arms where large needles had pricked and gouged. Bruising. Cuts. Poor stitching. Less and less like a person, and more like a voodoo doll.

Knight Eye cleared his throat. "And here, on the fourth day, we see them attempt an escape." He pressed his lips into a thin line, already warning the room that the attempt was not successful.

Shouta couldn't look away now, not if he even wanted to. A small part of him hoped the figure escaped, despite the ill-fated tone from Knight Eye. That they might reach freedom. They couldn't be any older than his students.

The tube emptied of fluid as before, and once again the mask was removed. The dance began again. But then it changed. The uncaring, inhuman doctors were thrown back. How, Shouta can't be sure. But they splay all over the place. Some land in heaps, others over tables or into cabinets. The subject stood unevenly, clenching their hands and giving a defiant yell before tumbling forward weakly. Once returned to their knees, they bow forward for a moment, exposing their back to the camera as they nearly fall head over heels. Apart from the awful wounds from the many syringes sustaining them in the tube, glaring out as they bleed, another detail demanded Shouta's attention. Familiar scarring. Too familiar. He slowly stood from his chair.

He blinked, but the marks remained.

Hand prints, branded against a thin pale back, like a map to past misery.

Hand prints.

Hand.

Prints.

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuun. So many theories and yet... perhaps they're now going to find the truth of what's been going on with Alex? Who knows! Well.. I do, but FIND OUT NEXT TIME, in two weeks! Cya then! **

**^-^ thanks to everyone reading, faving, following and indeed reviewing. I love hearing from you folks and love getting to chat to you guys! SHOUTOUTS below!**

**Zikashigaku: **Haha yeah, Sho was close, and indeed everyone has their theories until... well yeah haha. I hope you enjoyed how Toga has skirted her way through things and how the characters have noticed but not magically known. I was tempted to have someone guess at it, but frankly, no one has reason to know of a shapeshifter up until this point, so it made no sense to me. Yeah, I've been looking forward to having Alex and Eri together, considering their fairly similar upbringings. Hope you enjoyed the chapter ^-^ thanks again, as ever, for continuing to review, means a lot!


	35. Chapter 35

**Dun dun duuuun! I didn't think I was gonna get this done for you guys in time, but PHEW got to it last minute. Sorry for the cliffhanger last time, I'll try to avoid doing them too often haha, just too tempting. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**SHOUTA POV**

Hand prints, branded against a thin pale back, like a map to past misery.

Hand prints.

Hand.

Prints.

"Pause the footage." Shouta meant to demand, but the words barely choked out in a rough whisper.

The footage halted.

His eyes grew warm. It couldn't be. Alex was safe at home in the dorms; studying, training, doing theory in place of a Work Study. So why was he seeing her in current footage, sprawled on a lab floor, broken into pieces? How could… How could those jutting shoulder blades be Alex's? Those prominent ribs and open wounds? He rubbed his eyes. The details remained.

Shouta looked to Midoryia. The kid began to pale.

In the paused footage, she sat braced against the tiled flooring. Head shaven, body withered to little more than skin and bones, wounds everywhere; it had been hard to tell before, but those marks made it impossible to be anything else. Unless a clearer picture would help. It could still be his mind playing tricks, couldn't it? Or… Or was Alex really the subject? But it wasn't past footage, it was current. It wasn't some terrible secret from her past as a child on the street, she was her sixteen year old self. It made no sense.

Shouta held himself up against the table. "Knight Eye, can you… Can you clean up the frame at all?"

Knight Eye frowned. "Do you think you know the subje–"

"Can you?" Shouta swallowed.

Midoryia clamped a hand over his mouth. Mirio tried to get him to respond, but the boy couldn't. His eyes shone with the realisation. The truth started to become clear to Ochako, Asui and Kirishima too, rippling through them all in turn. The other pros were lost of course. But her classmates started to realise they knew those marks–be it from when she has gone swimming with them, or felt comfortable enough to wear a strappy top in the Dorms. They knew those hand print scars.

The picture cleared slightly. The marks on the shoulder and arm also matched, down to the newest mark from Bakugo's slip up on her forearm. Every scar a new confirmation. Alex was the subject. Unless it was another trick?

"How many days of footage are there in total?" Shouta wasn't sure how anyone heard him, but the stares from his colleagues let him know they did. And they started to understand that it wasn't a random acquaintance.

Knight Eye pushed his glasses up his nose. "Seven days, we think."

Seven days.

A week.

His daughter had been gone for a week and he hadn't known? Who the hell was back in the dorms then? Unless the video was some kind of trick to lure Shouta into the Yukaza stronghold alone? But why do that? They had no reason to believe it would work once the identity was confirmed in the dorms. So why go to such an elaborate ruse? Unless the girl at the dorms was the ruse.

Mirodyia turned to his teacher, only finding a terrified father. "Sir… How… How can it be…"

"I don't know." He stumbled back into his chair, leaning on his knees as he tried to explain to the room. They needed to know. They needed to understand. But his throat seemed to be closing, his heart clenching like it would implode.

A chair scraped back and Ochako cleared her throat. "I uh… I think what Mr Aizawa has realised and uh… W-What we have as well is…" She swallowed and took Asui's hand tightly. "The subject seems to be Alex Aizawa. Somehow, she has been taken by this group and we have been unaware. Or, this is some kind of trick."

Fatgum frowned. "Thought you said she was still in the dorms? Couldn't go on Work Study due to her injuries from Kamino, or somethin'?"

"She is." Kirishima breathed, wide eyes stuck on the freezeframe. "So… So either this is someone made to look like her for the footage. Or… Or someone's pretending to be her at the dorms. That's a thing, right? Shape-shifting?"

Nods rounded the room.

"Play the footage." Shouta breathed, needing to know what happened to his daughter after her attempted escape.

Knight Eye hesitated, but pressed play.

The doctors got to their feet as she continued to struggle to stand. A few were again thrown back with mad uses of her power. She wasn't aiming properly. Could she? Something seemed to be wrong with her ability to channel her power. Split appeared in her skin, running along her forearms, power ripping her flesh with backlash rather than bruises. She faltered and clasped her arms to her chest, mouth stretched in a scream that the muted video didn't contain. Except Shouta could hear it. Or a version of it. Everytime she woke from a nightmare about Kamino, or getting a brand from Shigaraki. One of those cracked pitches might come close. Every single one echoed in his mind as her mouth stretched round the agonised howl, tears running clear tracks through the grime and blood on her face. And for a moment she looked up, right at the camera, before her eyes rolled back and went dark. A man stepped forward, hand outstretched. She lay back, hands feeling round the tiles as she tried to turn, to crawl away, nails raking at the flooring to gain some purchase. But it was no use. She slipped, she crumpled, she continued to reach as though blind.

The doctors approached.

"Eraser, you don't–"

"Any detail could help." Shouta snarled, eyes drinking in every strike of a boot, every lash of a baton, every new bruise they lay into her body for trying to escape. For a moment it went so still, like it had been paused again, but then she started to laugh. Her shoulders juddered and she looked back at her tormentors, eyes glassy, unfocused. She really was blinded. But still she grinned, and quite clearly yelled 'fuck you' before she was sedated and dragged away. Then the doctors talked amongst themselves.

"The rest is much like what came before. More tests, more experiments." Knight Eye pushed his glasses up and sighed. "Please Eraser, we can continue to study it, you needn't put yourself or your students through this any longer."

Shouta glanced at his students, having forgotten them in his need to know. Kirishima had his head hung, shoulders shifting with sobs as Amajiki tried to soothe the boy. Mirio seemed to be attempting the same with Midoryia, the green-haired boy rocking in his seat, clasping his hair and muttering. Ochako and Asui hugged each other tightly, and even though Shouta needed to be there for all of them, he couldn't think straight.

"Sh… She…" Kirishima sucked in a deep breath and looked to his teacher. "She's still fightin', sir. She ain't ever giving up."

Shouta left.

He barely got out the door and into another meeting room before he vomited into a bin, sinking to his knees. No one followed. He hoped one of his colleagues or students had advised against it. The noise in his head was beyond anything else. It hadn't been mind tricks, it was Alex's voice. Every cry. Every yelp. Every sob and plead for the pain to stop. Every choke on her own blood, every snap of bone as another quirk was forced into her body. It was Alex. His daughter.

It wasn't logical.

It wouldn't help.

But he got up and threw a chair across the empty meeting room. He tore down the screens, upended the tables, cast the bottles of sparkling water to the walls and dismantled anything he could find.

It didn't help.

It wasn't logical.

Eventually he stumbled back to the door and sunk down by the wall, head hung between his knees.

He took out his phone and looked at their messages from seven days ago, when she had been to see Todoroki's mother.

**Alex:** {In print, it's libel.}

**Me: **[That's my girl.]

After that it became one word responses. After that, something changed. After that, she had been stolen away and he hadn't noticed.

"You're a damn fool, Aizawa."

Ten minutes later, still sat against the wall, he heard the main meeting door open and close. Then a small knock on his door and in came a pair of red trainers.

"Mr Aizawa sir, we have to get back to the dorms. Knight Eye is going to continue to monitor the situation, and they're going to continue the searches as planned. But… There... There's nothing else we can do right now. Except find out who's back at the dorms."

Shouta nodded.

He had to pull it together, he had to get his head back into reality rather than imagining everything that might have happened in the day since the footage was found. Will they have been harsher since her attempted escape? Where did they drag her off to from the lab? Was it even her? Or just some sick game?

He looked up at Midoryia, finding the boy with pinked eyes from crying and a wobbling lip.

Shouta cleared his throat. "Do not say anything to anyone when we return."

"Sir?"

"You will go to your rooms, and I will handle this with the faculty. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir." He nodded, wiping his eyes quickly.

Shouta stood and put a hand on Midoryia's shoulder. "You saw it just the same as me. She was still trying to get out, still fighting. Alex is still there, and we will find her."

He couldn't quite bring himself to say 'we will get her back', because he had no idea if it would be living or not. The idea itself churned his stomach again and he pursed his lips.

"Gather the others, we should go."

They had all gathered for the meeting separately, but heading back in that manner was out of the question. They had to be careful. A week ago had been when the Work Studies began. When Alex had gone to visit Todoroki's mother and then gone to the shops with Todoroki and Bakugo. It must have happened whilst they were out. But neither Bakugo or Todoroki were stupid, so how it had happened without them knowing, continued to bamboozle Shouta as the small van continued along the city streets. The only thing that stopped him losing his mind was the way she yelled in defiance at her captors, and the fire that had been in her eyes when she looked at the camera. His amazing daughter was still fighting. So they couldn't give up on her yet.

"S-Sir…" Midoryia choked.

Shouta looked back from his seat in the front. Midoryia sat between Ochako and Asui, with Mirio, Amajiki and Kirishima in the very back seats. The boy stared downwards before dragging his bright green eyes up to focus on Shouta. It's the kind of gaze Shouta never wanted to see again, especially from one of his students–a look of fear, confusion and worst of all guilt. Self-loathing pulsed with every sob choked breath, as the boy sought his words.

"Midoryia don't–"

"Sir, I'm so sorry." Midoryia blurted out, teeth bared. Ochako tried to put a hand on his shoulder but he trembled so much she retracted it. "If I had just saved Eri then maybe–"

"Then maybe we wouldn't have even found the footage." Shouta interrupted softly, not needing to yell in order to silence the boy's panic. "If you had saved Eri then and there, we would have had little reason to dig so hard. Knight Eye might have never come across the lab footage and the imposter would have potentially remained undetected."

Midoryia's guilt could not be allowed to fester. It would destroy someone as passionate as the boy, as driven to help as him, as dedicated as him. And the last thing Alex would want, would be her friends to be destroyed by any of this madness.

Shouta had felt his pain. He had destroyed an entire room due to it. But now he had to do something worthwhile. Now he had to be a father and a teacher.

"Because of your professional actions, you and Mirio, Alex has a chance at being saved. They both do. Had you acted rashly on patrol, both girls could be dead." The word tasted disgusting, but there was no point in being half-assed about any of it. The boy could not fester. They all flinched in their seats.

"But sir–"

"Before this new information had come to light, it had been my intention to have your Work Studies cancelled."

Every face turned to him in alarm.

He sighed. "You heard them. The League is involved in this, that puts you all in danger. And you Midoryia, you hadn't proven to me I could trust you yet… after your rash actions and recent mis-judgement with Bakugo. But…" Shouta closed his eyes for a moment before levelling Midoryia with a stern look. "But with this footage in mind, I feel more comfortable allowing you to be involved. I know no one will be more motivated to help Eri and Alex."

Determination took over those green eyes. "Yes, sir."

Shouta glared. "But do not swap your life for theirs."

The boy faltered.

Shouta continued. "You know Alex would not want that. And nor do I."

"I just want to save them sir…"

"I know. But keep in mind, you'll have still done a lot of good. Just because you didn't hold onto her this time, doesn't mean you didn't give Eri hope."

" S-Sir?"

Their eyes all stared. It was odd, to be so exposed to so many at once. He wanted to hide in his scarf, dismiss what he had started to say and return to his usual facade of aloof coldness. But he couldn't. It wasn't the time for it. It was time to step up and be open with them.

"That's what Alex always said to me, even when she was afraid in the USJ or was scared at Kamino, she had hope because… Because she knew people like me and you were out there. Heroes. Right?"

Tears poured down Midoryia's confused face. "Y-Yes, sir."

Kirishima raised his hand. "Sir… We gonna tell Todoroki or Bakugo about this?"

Shouta considered the question. It was a good point to cover before returning to dorms. Both boys were close to Alex, admittedly Todoroki more so, but Bakugo had been getting close as well. Between training and their shared trauma, he and Alex had formed quite a connection. But would telling them do any good? Todoroki would want to help, of course, he would be determined to do so. Sitting idly by whilst Alex is used like a lab rat felt wretched, Shouta could barely stand it himself. But Todoroki couldn't do anything, not legally. Neither could Bakugo, and he wasn't exactly known for being cool headed.

Shouta pinched the bridge of his nose. "I think… For the time being, until we know more, we should withhold the information."

Kirishima looked taken aback. "But, Sir–!"

"What can they do about it? Legally?"

Kirishima's mouth closed, all the students looked down, other than Mirio and Amajiki but they likely didn't understand the connection being discussed. Shouta didn't like the idea of hiding it from the boys, it could well backfire if they were about to find her already lost, but risking either of them acting irrationally would be worse. It could mean instead of one loss, they had three. Shouta took a sip of water. Thinking of Alex as if she was already gone turned his stomach, but he had to apply a little logic. Sure she had been fighting back, but that had only been four or so days into the footage, it had been a week or more in total. There was no telling what might have happened to her since; physically or mentally.

Essentially he braced for the worst.

"So…" Ochako sniffed. "What do you think you'll say? Presumably you'll be taking the imposter out of the situation as soon as possible? What'll you say when there's no Alex at all?"

"Once the imposter is dealt with…" Shouta swallowed the foolish hope that they would find no imposter, that the footage had been the trick. "Once they're dealt with, we shall tell Todoroki and Bakugo that Alex has gone on a physio trip or something, an intensive recovery treatment."

Asui bit her lip. "Will they buy that?"

"They have to. Either of them could end up simply making things worse by acting rashly and then getting in the way of the investigation. We… We need to be careful, logical, professional. It's exactly what the Yakuza don't want."

He looked forward again and bit his tongue.

_Hold on Alex. Hold on. _

* * *

**ALEX POV**

These assholes need to get better at cleaning. I can clearly feel old blood against this table, picking at it with my nails as I wait for the latest results to come through on their damn machines. The darkness is familiar now, the cold of the table contrasted against the heat of the lamps above. They want to see every detail. Every split of skin, every bruise, every way in which these fucking quirks don't get accepted by my body and why. So far, nothing has stuck, and I'm glad. I don't need more power. I don't want it. All I want right now is to walk into real warmth, real sunshine, hand in hand with Eri, and show her how big the world can be. Show her all the hope that is possible.

I know how she sees the world to an extent. She sees it as the bubble of pain she resides in, there can be no sunlight, there can be no fun. There can be nothing but this darkness and these horrible bastards. Why else would they have such a strong hold on her? Because she deserves it. That's what she thinks. I know it, I feel it in her hesitant hugs, her confusion when I compliment her or ask how she's doing. Cursed, they tell her. They blame her for something she cannot control, something they do not allow her to control. I don't know what her quirk is, same as she doesn't. It's sick. It's typical bastard behaviour.

At least they hadn't punished Eri for my attempted escape. It was all me, my choice, my mistake, my foolishness. I wasn't ready. I had no plan. My patience just gave way. Snapped. I need to be more careful. Practical. Logical.

I need to think like Dad.

"Hey… Alex?"

Twice, I think that's his name, he whispers from nearby. I stay still and continue to keep my eyes closed. Is he actually wanting my attention or–

"Nah man she's out of it. Look Toga you gotta get goin', I heard the security dudes talkin' and they were saying something about a hack. _They had no idea what they were talking about. Assholes. _So I checked it out. Yeah man, it's real bad. _Everything is fine. You are entirely safe. _They know she's here. Or know something's up anyway. _They're totally oblivious._ Yeah I'm with her right now, had to check she hadn't got out or somethin'! _She looks half dead. Can I bury her?_"

They? The Heroes? Have they found something about the facility?

No, he said something about Toga needing to get out specifically.

Oh god, did they find something about me? Has Dad suddenly found out that there's an imposter at home and he never knew? He's going to feel like shit. Dammit. I

can't do anything from here. Nothing but endure, I guess.

"Nah man I can talk, I took out a security guy. Gonna claim he's done some shit. I got rid of the tapes for today, or files, or whatever. _I know nothing. _Just get back here, things are gonna kick off and you gotta be here when they do. _Help me, I'm so outta my depth it's insane. I may wet myself._"

So Toga is going to leave. She's going to come back here? Maybe she won't hurt anyone in the dorms after all. Maybe she can't in order to maintain her cover and now just has to flee? Oh please. Please let that be true. That would be so wonderful, to think that my friends, my Dad and Sho are all fine. That they were simply oblivious. Please. A silver lining at least.

"Would ya calm down? No, Dabi don't know shit, okay? Shig was real clear about that. _The burny dude is so gonna kick our asses when he finds out!_"

Dabi has been kept in the dark about all this? If it wouldn't ruin the illusion, I'd have sat up, scoffed and rolled my blinded eyes. Why the hell are they hiding things from Dabi? Unless he really meant it when he said he wanted to help me. He really wants me on his side. To be our dynamic duo again. What a fool. And what an angry fool he'll be, because eventually he'll find out. Be it from my dead body being reported on the news, or my recovery. Either way, this cat is gonna slip out of the bag.

I hope you get burned good Shigaraki.

To a fucking crisp…

* * *

**TOGA POV**

So I'm busted, huh?

Saves me worrying over the next delivery of blood, I guess. But I wasn't exactly finished playing with these Hero types. There's still so much to do, so many games to play, so many toys to try. But still, if that's the meeting her Daddy rushed off to this morning, I should have some time to work with still. Hmm… If it's a case of cut and dash, I think I'll focus on Alex. First, her little boy toys. They're still around here somewhere. Maybe I should pay them a parting visit. Go out with a bang.

Shigaraki'll like that.

Stainy would as well, they're all pretenders, right? Right.

My knife is all nice and sharp, there wasn't much else to do when sitting around here waiting anyway. Oh well! No more boredom. Time for some _fun_!

The dorms are totally quiet.

The rest of them are busy, I guess.

I knock on Bakugo's door, then hitch the school skirt higher and undo a few shirt buttons. Black bra today, racy. He'll be fun to play with a bit. I see how he looks at this body, if Alex isn't aware she's fucking blind. Plus, Bakugo seems so much keener to talk to this Alex girl and that 'Sho' boy than anyone else. Except maybe the cutie with the spiky red hair. At the bar, before Kamino, Bakugo had seemed so… prickly. So _grumpy_. So boring! But with Alex and Sho he seems so lively, so _keen_ to be involved. I wonder why… I wonder how I can play with that…

I knock again. Harder.

"Whaddya want? It's fuckin' open!"

I go inside and lock the door. He's sat at his desk, probably doing more studying or something else equally boring. Time for fun, Bakugo. Time to see how _good _you really are. I turn and tilt my head, biting my lip.

He frowns and raises a brow at me. "Alex? The fuck you doin'?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something…" I sigh and shrug off my school jacket, only in a shirt and skirt as I wander over. It's easy to swing this girl's hips around, and even easier to watch his eyes go up and down, brow still raised. I pout. "Is that okay?"

"I guess. Why the heck you talkin' so weird?"

"Weird how?"

"Like you're out of breath or somethin'." He turns his chair. "Your back actin' up or…" He leans back when I brace myself on the armrests and lean in. "Alex? What're you doin'?"

"I just wondered something…"

"Like what? Fuckin' spit it out."

I giggle and edge closer still, putting my knees onto the seat either side of his legs, sitting down slowly. The skirt's ridden up my thighs, nearly showing my underwear. I bite my lip harder. "Still okay?"

"No."

I whine. "Why not?"

"What the _fuck_ are you doing?"

Oh dear, not a happy Hero. Bright red, looking to the side, jaw clenched and leaning as far back in the chair as he can. But I have him trapped. He's my plaything. It's not like he'll actually hurt her or forcefully remove her.

I press forward, chest against his, breath against his lips. "Why not, okay? I thought… I thought you might like me…"

He closes his eyes. "You're with Todoroki."

He wants this. Or at least his body seems to if his trousers are any indication

I laugh breathlessly, shifting my hips down a bit more. "That wasn't a refusal."

He glares with fire in his eyes, an angry grimace on his lips. "What the fuck are you doing, Alex? Is this why you've been so weird? Because you're planning on dumping Todoroki and–"

I kiss him.

These Hero types are all so stupid observant. I wasn't sure how much longer I'd get away with things anyway. Apparently this stupid Alex girl is oh-so-easy to spot, and so easy to see when she's acting weird. They all know her _so _well. I caress his tongue with mine, fingers threading into his spiky hair and hips grinding down. He's not responding at all at first, still trying to wriggle free. Then I suck on his tongue and he shudders, hands nearly landing on my hips. So close. But no, his hands slam onto the arm rests. He wrenches his face free of my hold. Such determination. He must really like her and that Todoroki boy.

Damn… We never had a chance at recruiting this guy, did we? Goodie two-shoes.

"Alex. Fuckin' stop. Whatever is going on in your head, this isn't the answer." He growls, chair creaking under his tight grip. "Get. Off. Me."

"But–"

"No, I don't give a shit what the explanation is, get the fuck off my lap god dammit."

"Feels like you want it though…" I grind again.

He growls. "Fuck off."

"She really wouldn't have done that, huh? Never ever?" I ask, arms draped over his shoulders, slowly pulling my knife out of the shirt sleeve.

He blinks and looks at me. "Huh?"

I roll my eyes. "Alex. She'd have never done that? You _really _can't believe that she'd wanna kiss you? That she'd drape herself all over you and want you? Never?"

"Why're you talking like you're… not…"

He tries to throw me off now, but the knife's already grazing his shoulder. He goes still, eyes sliding towards the blade, complexion paling.

"The fuck is this?" He snarls, "If this is a game, Alex. It's a shit one."

"She was right there, ready and _begging _to be kissed, Bakugo. Why not give in?" I guess I'm curious now. I don't get it. He's rock hard, his hands are still trembling against those arm rests, he obviously wanted to kiss back. So why not do it? Where does this pious bullshit come from? Who does he think he's _helping_ by refusing? The Todoroki guy? _Sheesh_. Why bother?

His bright red eyes search hers, brow pinching in concern, confusion. Fucking hell these heroes and their need to save each other.

He swallows hard. "I-Is someone controlling you? Alex?"

I press the knife harder and he flinches. "Why not give in? Answer."

"Fuck! Okay! She… You… Whatever! You wouldn't do that, not to Todoroki and not to me."

"Why?" I breathe, licking the end of his nose. "What makes you boys so special?"

"Maybe it's not us that's special." He shifts, about to get my knife out of the way. They're well trained.

But I fight dirty.

As soon as he moves to grab my wrist, I cry out in her voice. He stalls. He can't even stand to hear her in pain, can he? Silly boys. I slam the handle of my knife against his temple. Whack. A pretty bruise blossoms into view. No blood yet though. He's dazed, blinking slowly and trying to move. I hit again and he slumps in the chair, gorgeous red running down the side of his panicked face. He breathes hard. His brain must be ringing like a bell. Ring. Ring. Ring! I run my blade along his neck and then down his shirt front, cutting the material. I don't wanna kill him, I just wanna… cut him. Make him look a bit messy. They all look better covered in red.

"The fuck…" He grits his teeth. "Have you… done to… Alex. H-How… how've you…" I hit his head again and he groans, eyes starting to close, blood pooling against his shirt and trousers.

"She's had some fun with the Yakuza. Bye bye pretty boy."

"St-Stop.." He tries to reach and I realise he's gonna get up too soon. These heroes never know when to stay down.

I kick his head, slam him into the ground and make a quick stab into the shoulder. Not enough to kill, but it'll bleed enough between now and him waking up to keep him down. Like a helpless little puppy. Don't die yet Bakugo, we wanna play with you some more. Don't make me kill you.

"Time to go see your other little friend. Bye Bakugo!"

"Fuckin… st… stop…" and he goes limp on the floor as I close it behind myself.

Time for the boyfriend.

I knock and he answers the door, looking surprised to see me, or her rather. He opens the door and invites me in. I step inside. He'll be harder to keep down for my fun. This is Endeavour's kid, the one with the freaky powerful quirk. Shigaraki was really clear about being careful with him.

"Did you uh… Did you want to talk about something specifically?" He leans against his desk as I go to the window and wonder how hard it'll be to subdue him. Maybe this one needs a harder approach. A more final one. Shigaraki never mentioned wanting the Todoroki kid alive. I can kill him, right?

"Can't I come see my boyfriend?" I turn and lean against the wall, skimming my hands along my legs, fiddling with the edges of my skirt.

He watches the hands and frowns. "Well… You've been kind of stand-offish all week so I figured–"

"The pain's pretty good today." I smile and tilt my head, standing with my legs a little more apart.

He frowns more. "Alex, what're you doing?"

"What? You don't like it?" I bite my lip and he comes closer, hands on her hips, forehead to hers. So gentle. Like she's made of glass. Why do they care so much?

"Remember what we said?" He sighs. "This doesn't count as communication. C'mon, you've been weird all week. Talk to me."

"Later." I sigh, tugging him closer and kissing him hard.

He responds and I gotta admit he's decent at it. For someone so cold and withheld, the kid has fire in him. I hitch a leg onto his hips, wrapping my legs round him, holding tight. He moans softly and holds her tighter. Poor guy. Poor little Prince. He thinks this is a turning point, that his girlfriend is coming back to him, that whatever's been wrong with her this week is getting sorted out. But no, not even close. Sorry Hero.

I pull the knife from my sleeve and kiss down his jaw. "I'm sorry I've been weird."

"As long as we can talk about it later, it's fine." He breathes, grunting as I bite on his pulse point. "Nngh… Alex… What's got into you?"

I giggle. "She's gonna be so upset."

"What're you tal–"

I shove the knife into his back, near his shoulder blade, wrenching it up till it's embedded in the join between his neck and shoulder.

His words are cut off by a confused cry. Then comes the sing-song of gurgling blood as I nick his throat. So pretty. So very _pretty_.

We topple to the ground, my legs still wrapped tight as he struggles against his flames activating, not wanting to hurt her. How foolish. As far as he knows she just stabbed him, why not burn her? He tries to reach for the knife. Shouldn't remove it though, that makes it bleed worse. So of course, I rip it out. He chokes on another yell. I cut along his shoulder next, digging deep. The arc of blood is so beautiful as it sprays over his white walls and minimalist decor. Such a simple boy.

"Poor _Sho_," I sigh, squeezing with my legs before wriggling free and putting the knife away. Blood puddles against the flooring, gushing from the wounds, fuck I wish I had a camera.

His wide eyes stare up in confusion, a few flickers of flame appearing and guttering to nothing. "A-Alex…?"

I wave and kneel by his head. "Not so much lover boy. But thanks for the kiss, I'll let her know how skilled you were. But you'll probably see her soon anyway, I guess. Couple of corpses."

"Wh-What… n-no… how…" He coughs and groans, trying to breathe, think, act, it doesn't really matter. He'll be dead in a couple minutes. Night night.

"Bye bye little Hero, she's gonna be _so sad _to know you died, and all because she got herself captured. Gee. What a shame…"

As the door closes, he's reaching for me. Or for her? Lips gasping, body failing. Eyes dimming. Such lovely eyes too, I can see why she'd go for him. Quite a pretty boy.

I close the door and look around. Totally quiet. No one is the wiser. No one heard a thing.

One more job. Time to gut Daddy.

I gotta get out, sure, but I want some god damn fun finally. Hiding out, the Yakuza, all so _boring. _Plus that Eraserhead guy is the reason the USJ thing didn't work out for Shigaraki. I know he's pissed about that. And let's face it! Without her Daddy and her boyfriends, little Alex is gonna fall apart. If she isn't dead already. Dabi will be happy then. He can swoop in and save her, be everyhing she's lost. Perfect.

I head up stairs, sending a quick text to Daddy.

**Me:** {Dad? I'm scared. I keep seeing those weird things again. I think… I think the Vision guy is messing with me. Are you coming home soon?}

I giggle and skip towards his apartment. I'll wait, and I'll make such a mess of him once he gets home. Don't worry Alex. Your whole world is being tied up in a nice big, dripping, red bow.

* * *

**ALEX POV**

Fuck my head is pounding…

I don't bother opening my eyes though, I know it'll only show darkness. I wonder how much longer I have in the tube. The liquid is so cold around me, sinking into my ears, trying to slip under the breathing mask. It won't. But I admit a small part of me wishes it would. How quick would they notice? Could I drown before they get me out and 'save' me? I clench my hands, fingers moving slow through the viscous slop. Stop thinking like that. This isn't where I die. This isn't where they beat me and leave me as a footnote on their journey. No. That's not happening. I can still do this. They will not win.

I concentrate on breathing, the beeping of machines far off, the tug of the tubes against my back and arms dull. This stuff helps heal me gradually, avoiding any 'measurable' aspects of the quirks being removed by Overhaul's quirk. Because let's face it, the bastard could heal me instantly. But he won't. There's too much to learn in the fallout.

I've never missed a Recovery Girl lecture so badly.

I wonder what everyone else is doing right now. I hope something normal, unaware of the psycho in their midst, because then that means she hasn't hurt them. I'd rather they be ignorant than attacked. What kind of a messed up situation is that?

My head aches.

No. No, don't do it again.

The last stitches of this quirk nip at my mind, trying to break through my resolve. No. I don't want it. Go away. I don't want whatever it is you have to offer me! But the fatigue. Shit. It's sinking so deep, my body is spent. I have nothing left to fight with. Between the ongoing tests, the shitty food and the draining quirk they keep using on me to keep me feeble without sedation… there's only so long I can hold out…

My mind twinges.

The quirk starts to work.

My eyes feel like they're flickering left and right, up and down, almost like I'm having some manic dream. My breathing picks up, bruised ribs objecting to the sudden movement.

No. Stop…

I sink into the vision, it feeling so much more immediate than the Vision Villain's work. His stuff fools me, but this… this feels like it's sinking its teeth directly into my flesh.

It's not real. It's not… It… I…

The coffee machine whirs in the corner of the kitchen, grinding beans and then pouring the fresh pot. I'm not sure there's a better noise to start the day. Well, other than maybe a coffee cup being put down beside me when I'm still in bed. I smile and check on the pastries as they gently warm in the oven. All good. I get the butter out and the various jams and juices. Sunshine washes in from the large living room windows, dancing between the glasses and cutlery, our open-plan apartment always so full of light.

As I lay the plates out, strong arms wrap around me from behind and squeeze my waist. A chin lands on my shoulder, nuzzling for a moment before a kiss is pressed into my neck.

I hum. "Morning, Sho. Sleepy start?"

"Mm. Was most irked to find you not still in the bed when I woke up."

"I didn't wanna wake you too early, you had a late patrol." I turn to kiss his nose.

" So did you." He nuzzles again. "How's your hand?"

"It's good. Barely scraped it. And yeah I was late, but I got in before you and I function way better on less sleep." I chuckle and he squeezes tighter, biting on my earlobe. He's always so playful when still half asleep, like he hasn't remembered he's meant to be refined. Silly man. He can be like this all the time.

He yawns. "But to be fair, this breakfast spread is a pretty good reason for waking alone…" He mumbles, kissing again and turning me round to kiss my forehead next, hands resting on my hips. "Though can I ask what the occasion is? I've not forgotten an anniversary or birthday, have I?"

I grin. "Not at all. Like you ever would. I just felt like spoiling you tw–"

"What the fuck smells so damn good?" Kat barks from the hallway, towel around his waist, another still drying his hair after his shower.

He came straight in from his run and went into the bathroom, I don't think he even noticed I was in the kitchen when he trundled past, earphones still blaring. He grins and looks across the table before ducking into the kitchen and seeing the pastries in the oven. He pops up again behind the counter, eyes wide, slinging the towel round his bare shoulders.

He tilts his head. "What's the occasion?"

"Nothing!" I laugh as he comes back round, both of them watching me intently. "I just felt like a treat for us all, okay? Nothing is wrong, nothing has happened, I swear!"

Kat smirks and kisses my bandaged hand, then my cheek, damp hair tickling my temple. "Sure you've not done something you gotta make up for? Seems pretty suspicious to me."

I roll my eyes. "Damn, you caught me. I broke your All Might figurines. They're destroyed, tiny molecules of dust. Impossible to repair."

He flicks my forehead. "Oi, that's blasphemy."

"Go put a shirt on."

"Like you ain't enjoying the view."

I snort. "You don't wanna drop a hot pastry on your bare skin do you?"

He clicks his tongue. "That was one time."

"Exactly. And Sho, can you get some coffee cups?"

Sho smiles sleepily and nods, squeezing my hips. "Yes Ma'am."

Kat huffs. "How come I always get grief when I ask for something and with her it's all yes ma'am?" He ruffles Sho's hair into further disarray.

Sho catches his wrist and pecks him on the lips, smirking. "Because our dear Alex asks nicely, whereas you tend to bark."

Kat scoffs and wriggles away, sauntering down the hall, whistling to himself.

Maybe I was wrong before. Maybe this is the best sound for the morning; playful banter, shuffling slippers and a soft whistling tune. I set out the plates and get some milk for the table. We don't often get days off together, might as well make the... most of... it...

The sunshine fades...

The smell of coffee sours to the inside of my breathing mask...

My smile melts into my teeth sinking into the breathing tube shoved down my throat. My eyes itch, I think I'm crying.

What was that?

Some weird lucid dream?

Or a vision of the future?

I scoff internally, how can that be the future? This present can't lead there, can it?

And why was Katsu–Bakugo. Why was Bakugo there? He's not into me or Sho, is he? What the hell is my mind doing? Like it's so starved for something positive, it's throwing every possibility into place. Pathetic. Right? Or… Or was it the future? Maybe we all get closer, we graduate, we work together, we become even closer still and get together. My heart pounds. I don't understand. Do I like Bakugo in that way? As a friend yeah, and sure he's handsome, but… the affection in that vision. The warmth I felt when he kissed my cheek, the damp strands of his hair tickling my skin. It felt good. I want more of that, I want to know if that's possible. And they seemed so close, Sho and Bakugo. The casual peck to the lips. Like if I suddenly disappeared, Sho would be fine. He'd have Bakugo to lean on. How good would that be?

Fuck. My head. I'm so confused.

A whirring sound fills my ears and the healing solution begins to drain. Time to get back into the bedroom, time to put the rat back in her cage. I sink to my knees. Usually I'd wriggle, I'd claw at them and scramble. For no other reason than making it tricky for the bastards. But not this time. This time I can't fight at all as they remove the needles, the breathing tube and the heart monitors. I barely flinch. I'm like a doll, passed between hands, wiped down half-assedly and flung onto a stretcher to be taken back to my cage.

But I try not to think of the lab. Or the doctors. Or the tubes and needles.

I concentrate on the vision. It freaked me out, but the sunshine, the coffee, the simple mundane everyday of it, it's soothing. It does far more good than the healing solution ever could. I dunno if that is the future or not. But right now, it helps. I'll concentrate on that. It's a potential light at the end of a tunnel, bathed in a golden sunshine of a Sunday morning. Please. Please make it true?

I'm flung into the room, tumbling against the rug and bedside table.

Ow.

"Yo Eri, your playmate is back. Hey relax, it's just me." The goon walks in after throwing me, no doubt seeing all the toy boxes all still sealed and toys untouched.

Eri stays on the bed, very still and very quiet.

The kids a fast learner. Give them nothing to work with, Eri, that's right.

"Aw what? You haven't touched any of your toys? And after I bought them special for you."

If he gets too close to her, I'll… I'll do something. I can't hide the fact I have control over my power forever. I can't let them keep hurting her. If only I'd gotten further the other day in the lab, those few flickers of sight should have been enough. But I was too weak. Always too weak. If he goes too close, or raises his voice, I'll snap his damn ankle. I'm done with this shit.

I take a deep breath.

Then I take another.

I put my head against the floor. No. Don't give away your progress, not yet, not when you know the Heroes have found evidence of you, like Twice said. They might be here soon. Just… Just hold out a little longer. For Eri. At the last moment I could be the difference between her getting out or not. I have to hold on. I have to wait.

"Stay away from her." I spit the blood to the side, trying to haul myself closer to the bed. It's okay Eri, I'm here now, I can protect you from this creep. I think. She's sniffing. I can feel her trembling as I reach out my quirk and hold her shoulders. Without blurred sight and panic, I have a good hold on it now.

"Shut up, lab rat. C'mon Eri, wouldn't hurt to let your guard down a little, y'know?" He pats her on the head and I stay very still.

I can't let them know I have a little control on my quirk, not until I need to. Fuck, but its so tempting to tear that arm off his body. Or snap his neck. I could rip a femur out. So many options. Hardly heroic either but… right now darkness is all I know. It's hard to ignore the darkness when you literally can't see anything else.

He chuckles. "See? I'm not that scary. Is there anything you want me to bring you?"

Her silence is deafening.

He sighs. "No worries, if I'm in the way, I'll leave you alone…" and he leaves. Finally.

I slump and try to focus on my breathing, keep it steady. Don't scare her. She's had enough fear god dammit, don't add to it. The blanket appears as usual, but instead of sitting next to me, she shuffles under the blanket and hides against my chest. I must be be covered in blood, and cold sweat, but she doesn't seem to care. She nuzzles so close.

I kiss her head and stroke her hair.

She speaks against my throat, always trying to get closer somehow. "Can I ask you something, Alex?"

"Sure thing kid." I snap my rib back into place and bite on the pillow hard. Not a sound escapes. That is going to bruise like mad. The healing fluid will help. It's the only thing keeping me alive, I reckon. A silver lining to that damn tube.

She sniffs. "It was so strange… With that green haired boy?"

"What was strange?"

Izuku I hope you know how much you've affected this girl. How much your kind smile has given her hope of there being good people out there. You need to find her Izuku, you need to get her out of this place. Please. _Please. _

She sniffs. "Him holding onto me… it felt so different. My entire life… no one's ever reached out like that to me before." She starts to cry. "He felt… so kind. So warm… Like you. You hold me in the same way."

"You'll have that again Eri. If I can do anything, it'll be getting you that again."

She clings. "But you gotta be there too, right?"

I can't lie to her. Not right now.

I kiss her head again and stroke her hair.

_Please. Someone. Hurry._

* * *

**And there we have it, some progress, some developments... some... Toga time... lol Hope you guys enjoyed ^-^ thanks so much to everyone reading, faving, following and reviewing! Shoutous below! Cya in two weeks!**

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**TheTardisIsTheFourthHallow: **Yeah I never like the pace to be too slow for too long. I like to take my time but not make it a snails pace haha. Hope you're still enjoying the direction! And yeah, I didn't want any of her friends etc to magically have the right answer, because that would be one hell of a leap really, especially as she can have stand offish tendencies. Hope you're liking where it's headed at the moment, thanks so much for reviewing! Cya next time!

**Zikashigaku:** Haha yeah, I didn't want anyone to magically have the right answer. It would have felt like one hell of a stretch, especially as no one twigs about the girl in the exam and such. So yeah, it was meant to be more believable this way, and yeah, a reflection of what consequences she has to face with those stand offish tendencies! Yeah I knew there had to be Izuku interaction, and I know she goes all goo-goo over him when in normal form, but I feel like there would be at least an _attempt _on Toga's part to be subtle. She fails obviously haha, but to a slightly less intense extent. Lol and yeah, sorry about the cliffhanger, I wasn't sure where to cut it off last time and... yeah, either a very long chapter or a wee cliffhanger and... I do like them lol. I will try and not overdo them tho! I hope you liked this chapter, and once again thanks so so much for still reviewing, you're amazing! And of course, cya in two weeks.


	36. Chapter 36

**Boo! A day early as tomorrow is my birthday and I won't be thinking or doing anything but enjoying that haha, so a day early now, but expect the next update at the usual two week mark, so the... 11th of Dec! Eeeenjoy!**

* * *

**SHOUTA POV**

Back at the dorms at last, the students filed inside the third year dorms to be safe, heads down. On the way back, Shouta had messaged Hizashi and Nemuri, as well as the rest of the faculty. They would mind their own dorms, avoiding any rampage occurring if, and when, the culprit tried to flee. The Principal had summoned the rest of class 1A to the training arena, concocting some bogus reason for the time being. It would keep them out of the way. And it would keep them safe. Midoryia, Ochako, Asui, and Kirishima were in no state to play pretend and avoid the rest of their class knowing something was wrong, they were barely holding it together when accompanying Mirio and Amajiki inside.

As the taxi pulled up outside the 1A dorms, Shouta waved to Hizashi, Nemuri and Recovery Girl. Other members of the faculty would surround the dorm once they headed inside. The text he had received from 'Alex' was fairly convincing, except she'd have called if scared. Her hands always shook too much to text when rattled. It was so obvious, he tasted bitter shame in the back of his throat. Still, it was time to move past shame, and act.

Hizashi wrung his hands together. "So what's the plan, yo?"

"We get in and subdue the imposter. With any luck we can catch them by surprise."

Nemuri nodded, lips pursed. "I assume we cannot be totally sure that this _is_ an imposter?"

"Precisely. It could be a trick, it could be someone controlling the real Alex. Once we're there, I'll activate my quirk, see what happens. You can knock them out as soon as we're clear, Nem."

"And I'm not just knocking them out right away because…?"

"Because if it's someone controlling her, knocking Alex out doesn't do anything about them. It only lets them know for sure we're aware of the situation. They might make her do anything after that. Even hurt herself. But if I use my quirk and it turns out to be some kind of shapeshifter, then you can knock them out without that worry." He headed inside, the other two falling into step behind. Recovery Girl brought up the rear, clicking with her walking stick.

Everything was so quiet, so still. It hadn't been that eerie in the dorms since before the students arrived, when it still smelled like fresh paint.

Shouta headed for the stairs, not having the stomach for an enclosed space like the elevator. They had to be quick, but they had to be careful. His hands shook. His mind reeled. He didn't know what option to hope for: if an imposter, that meant Alex had been stuck in a lab, being tormented and used. If it wasn't an imposter, it meant the Yakuza were onto them, that they had created that footage to fool them, and that likely meant the Eri girl was already dead. And Alex's mind had been suppressed, whilst being controlled. There was no telling what damage that would do in the long term. Neither option was great.

One more floor to go.

He glanced at Todoroki's door, well aware he owed the boy an apology. The kid had noticed something was wrong, he had brought it to Shouta's attention, even though it risked Alex being upset. He was so worried. He clearly had good instinct–

Shouta stopped.

Red seeped into the carpet under Todoroki's door. Shouta stared, but it was still moving outwards. It had been ten minutes since that text from 'Alex'. What had happened before that?

"We might need you sooner than thought." Shouta muttered to Recovery Girl, her eyes also trained on the door.

"Oh god." Nemuri whispered, hand to her mouth.

Shouta slowly approached the door and knocked lightly. "Todor…?" his soft call faded as something hit the door and slid down. It squeaked. Just like Shouta's balcony dream.

"Shit." He pushed the door open carefully, guessing Todoroki would be beside it.

Todoroki's limp body slumped by the door, having seemingly dragged himself across the room, a long red streak starting by his desk. Bloodied handprints littered the bottom of the door, like he had tried several times to reach for the handle. Shouta knelt by the boy and turned him over carefully; his skin was like ice, pupils dilated, breathing shallow.

"S-Sir…" Todoroki blinked slow. "Alex. Something…"

"Did she do this to you?"

He swallowed hard and nodded.

Shouta shuddered, the boy likely hadn't had a chance to defend himself. And even if he had, the sheer confusion would have made it hard to act. "It's all right, Todoroki, we're going to help her. Just focus on breathing. Recovery Girl will get you stable."

She sighed, going to the other side of the boy. "Goodness me…"

The boy gritted his teeth. "W-Wait." He gasped, knowing full well he would be knocked out the second her quirk took effect. "Sir… Alex… It's not her. T-Talked about herself in third person." He groaned and his eyelids took longer to open. "And… A-And check… Bakugo."

"Bakugo?" A shiver ran down Shouta's spine. All three of them had been close recently. If the imposter wanted to play games, it would make sense to hit Bakugo as well. "I'll go see to him. Rest, Todoroki. Just rest."

The boy didn't look happy about it, but there wasn't much else he could do. He mumbled a few more things, something about an apology, before falling unconscious under Recovery Girl's care. He would make it. Just. Shouta ran downstairs to Bakugo's room. He got the door open and found the boy lying prone, bleeding from a nasty bludgeoned wound on his temple and a deep stab on his back.

"Shit. Bakugo? Bakugo can you hear me?"

"Fckn… Alex… Not… Her." He groaned and tried to move, more blood oozing past what had congealed on his back. It was likely due to lying on his front that had saved Bakugo. "Said… she was… gonna see… T-Todoroki…"

"He's all right, Recovery Girl is seeing to him, she'll be down for you in a moment."

"Kay… go get… imposter... bitch…" Bakugo snarled before falling unconscious again, breathing evenly though.

"I have another student down here in need of your help." Shouta said into the radio, already hearing Recovery Girl on the stairs. With that confirmed, he ran back upstairs and kept going.

Hizashi and Nemuri stood outside his apartment door, trying to listen. As Shouta approached they shrugged and shook their heads. It was hard to tell what was going on inside. It sounded empty. Clearly the imposter wanted to continue playing games. They still had to confirm it was an imposter though, in case it was a ruse to get them to kill the real Alex. No chances could be taken.

Hizashi reached for the handle. "Ready, man?"

"Not at all. You?"

"No chance."

Nemuri took a deep breath. "Let's find out what's been going on, boys."

The door opened.

Shouta stepped inside.

The apartment was quiet. The kind of quiet reserved for his nightmares about Alex's bedroom when she had run away, or the quiet in her hospital room whilst she had yet more surgery.

"Alex? You in here?" He called, his voice filling the space.

"D-Dad?" She gasped, appearing from round the corner, from the corridor that led to his bedroom as if she had sought refuge under his covers. It was a good guess, but she only did that if he was home. If he wasn't, she'd wait, perched on the kitchen counter, eager to run into his arms at the first opportunity. He expected a poor set up. What he hadn't expected was cheap tricks.

The imposter clearly knew their cover was blown. They wanted this to hurt.

Stood, in a shape matching the lab footage, the fake Alex swayed and hugged herself tightly. Small, thin, bruised and broken. Head shaven and eyes sunken.

"Dad... help." She whimpered far too convincingly, dark eyes swimming with tears, thin arms reaching for him.

He gritted his teeth, the image being so overt turning his stomach all over again. "Enough games. We've found the boys downstairs, they're going to be fine."

"Physically maybe." It laughed and tilted it's head, snapping out of the swaying and standing strong. It grinned with Alex's mouth, but turned it cold and cruel. "You seem a bit less bothered. Not affected by seeing your _dear _little Alex all torn up?"

"Fuck you." Shouta readied his capture weapon. "I know my daughter, I know you're not her. But I wonder who you are."

She laughed harder and shook her head. "You know her? Well enough for a week to go by Mr Hero Daddy." She skipped towards the balcony door, he flung his weapon, activating his quirk to force whoever it was to change back. Nemuri would only use her quirk if he couldn't get hold of them in time, as of course it would also knock out him and Hizashi.

The Imposter's body grew slick, the image melting like some crude wax-work doll, causing his weapon to slip off like oil on water.

"Shit. Nem!"

The pink cloud erupted over his head as he crouched and tried to cover his mouth as his friend ran in, charging at the shapeshifter who continued to shed the visage of Alex. They laughed harder. A mask covered their nose and mouth.

"We do our research, Heroes! I wanted to gut Daddy too, but I guess I'll just leave it at this." A knife skimmed past his shoulder after he dodged. Close. She got to the balcony and perched. "She kept begging for you, for days and days, they said. Pleading for Daddy to come and save her. Some Hero!"

And she was gone.

Alarms were set off, and the ground forces would surely surround her any moment. But between the panic, the image of Alex so abruptly in front of him, and traces of Nemuri's quirk getting into his system, Shouta faltered and braced against the floor.

Imposter confirmed.

Alex was in the lab.

He had to save his daughter.

_Hold on Alex… Hold on._

* * *

"Shouta?"

A small voice calls from his doorway, barely opening the door, not stepping a foot inside. The fact the kid had come to his room at all was progress. She always looked so unconvinced when he said she could come talk to him if she'd had a nightmare.

He stirs and clears his throat.

She gasps and starts to close the door. She must have taken it as a growl.

He sat up and put his light on. "Kid? Y'okay?"

She pauses, big dark eyes staring through the small gap, unshed tears highlighted in the lamplight. She doesn't know what to do. There's no instinct to ask for help. In all likeliness she's probably confused about why she's even standing there. But he knows why. Because she's afraid, and some part of her feels safe around Shouta. He's so very glad of that.

He pats the space next to him. "Bad dream?"

She nods. He knows she won't tell him what it's about, or what it is she seems to always be running from in her sleep. But at least he can try to show her it's not here in the apartment. It's not under the bed. It's not breaking down the door. Whether real or imagined, it has her shaking like a leaf every time.

She shuffles over, jolting and going back to close the door properly. Then she approaches and scrambles onto the bed, sitting beside him after hauling the covers over her tiny frame. He sips the water he keeps at the side of the bed, stealthily checking the time; 3am.

"Sorry." She mumbles, head down, fingers pulling on the blankets.

"Nothing to apologise for, remember?"

"Yeah but…"

He shuffles down into the blankets and gets comfy. She frowns and thinks about it, before giving in and doing the same. They peer over the covers at each other, and as he raises a brow, he notes how her eyes almost crinkle with a smile.

He reaches out and prods her forehead. "You want me to leave the light on, weirdo?"

"Probably a good idea old man, so you don't break a hip when you go to the loo in a half hour."

"More like so I don't freak out at the goblin in my bed."

"What if I told you this is _my _bed?"

"I'd say work on the comebacks kid. That was shit."

She rolls her eyes and kicks him under the covers. "Well done you out-sassed an eleven year old."

"I'll take whatever wins I can get." He snorts and then prods again. "All jokes aside, kid, you good to go to sleep? I could put a movie on instead?"

"Nah… I'm good." She smiles and nuzzles into the pillow. "You're good at chasing shadows, old fart."

"Glad to be of service, little freak."

He opened his eyes and felt across the bed, finding nothing but empty sheets.

Just a dream.

A memory.

He sat up, scraped his hair back and wiped the fallen tears. He looped his arms around his knees, took a few deep breaths, but couldn't stop it. It bubbled inside his chest, making him ache all over. He groaned and kept the sobs at bay. Hiding against his knees, he tugged on his hair. That little girl trusted him so deeply. So completely. And what had he done since? The failures kept mounting up. And he hadn't known. For a week, he hadn't realised his brilliant little freak was gone. How? How could that be?

How could he fail that amazing little girl so badly?

"Shouta?"

He jolted back from the hand on his arm; but in place of a confused looking child, freshly woken from a nightmare, he saw Nemuri, freshly concerned over her crumbling friend. He wasn't alone in the apartment, he had forgotten. She insisted on staying after they chased off, and failed to capture the imposter. She knew he'd be a mess, and as usual as she was right.

First instinct demanded he push her back, create walls and roll over to feign sleep. To tell her to get out of his room, go back to bed. But he moved past that. He stared at her concerned gaze, pulled her closer and held tight. She's confused at first of course, but then relaxed and hugged back just as tight.

"Shh… It's okay Shouta. We'll find her."

"I can't keep doing this, Nem. I can't keep failing her."

She stroked his hair. "That's not how she sees it. It's not how any of us see it. This world has latched onto her in the cruellest way since she was a child, and all this… it's part of her escaping that. Maybe even a final part. We can but hope. The League… We will stop them."

He held tighter.

She kissed his head. "Do you want me to use my quirk?"

He sighed. "No… thanks, but no."

"Do you want me to stay in here?"

"Please." He put his head against her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I won't tell, Hiz. He'd only get jealous."

* * *

Every day he woke to no messages from Knight Eye, was another day Shouta had to concentrate on simply not losing his nerve. Knight Eye had far more resources, far more ability to search and find the stronghold, and the lab within it. On his own, all Shouta would accomplish would be making the Yakuza suspicious. No. He would wait. Nemuri and Hizashi had both been worried he would react like he had before Kamino, but no, he was learning. He had to be patient, for these things to be done properly. That was the safest way.

They had likely already caused some problem with the imposter getting away, but Knight Eye had said there had never been concrete proof of the League's involvement until they confirmed the imposter had been a member of the League. So the connection wasn't well forged. Likely fresh, and unlikely to be very friendly. Likely only a means to an end. And as the imposter had already made a fair bit of noise with their exit, it was doubtful they were in the Yakuza's favour. Shouta had to hope Knight Eye was right. And he had to trust in the system.

Not that this logic helped him much in the meantime.

Midoryia, Ochako, Kirishima and Asui were handling things admirably. They studied, focused on their training and didn't seem to have said anything to their classmates. The strain would be hard, Shouta knew that, but they had to endure. They all did. Bakugo and Todoroki were recovering in a secure facility, kept there for their own safety in case they were targets due to their connection to Alex, but also to stop them being rash. Shouta had the advantage of hindsight, and age. They did not. They were dedicated, headstrong, and powerful; they wanted to save her. They couldn't stand being idle. But they were recovering from their injuries, and there was no telling if other factors applied to why they had been attacked. From what they said, it seemed to have just been a game for the imposter. She just wanted to see what would happen. It also didn't seem that she wanted Bakugo dead, not considering the difference in his injuries versus Todoroki's. Their absence from class was explained as extra training, but of course the kids who had been at the meeting were fully informed. They knew something was up. Kirishima had gone to visit the boys, mainly to get the kid to calm down and so he could report back firsthand to the others how the two boys were doing.

For now they were healing. Once they got past that part, then Shouta knew he would have some real trouble on his hands.

Stood in gym Gama he monitored the ongoing training, those who had been taking part in Work Studies were showing their classmates how far they had gotten. Some of the kids looked a little disheartened, others, more determined than ever to catch up. His brilliant class, missing too many pieces.

His phone buzzed.

He jolted and grabbed it, hoping for an update from Knight Eye. But no, it was the police. They were helping with the investigation, but they wouldn't be contacting Shouta with updates. It had to be something else. Probably some paperwork gone wrong.

He sighed and stepped out into the courtyard. "Hello? Eraser speaking."

"Sir, this is Detective Sorn, we spoke before about the records concerning your daughter's biological parents and how they died."

"Oh…" Shouta ensured the gym doors had closed. "Right, yes."

It felt so long ago since they had started to look into what had really happened to her parents. A lifetime ago.

The Detective continued. "Well, from what we can gather from autopsy reports and a lucky use of a colleagues quirk, we can deduce that your daughter was indeed involved. It seems she caused their deaths. However, and this is very important, considering her age at the time, it is highly unlikely malicious intent was behind her actions. Either frightened of what was happening, or perhaps even forced to use her quirk by All For One. We have been told he has these capabilities. Can you confirm this from what your daughter has told you?"

"Yes. Her and Katsuki Bakugo both spoke of seeing him forcefully use other's quirks."

"Well it would seem that it is a likely cause of what happened. Either way, she was far too young at the time to be in control or fully understand what she was doing. Between that and the time passed, no charges will be brought against her. Just to be clear."

No charges was a big win. But the confirmation of what she had done would not please Alex. Unfortunately, the truth came with a sting in its tail.

If he even got to tell her.

Shouta shook his head free of such thoughts. "Thank you for being so clear, Detective. Can I bother you with another favour?"

"Of course, sir. Happy to help, if I can."

"Could you look into her parents backgrounds?"

"We can try, yes. Is there anything specific you'd like us to find?"

"Just… Well… Something doesn't sit right with me, with the idea they were willingly giving her over. The idea of two parents going to someone like All For One, it doesn't add up. Fair enough he won't have been playing the Villain at the time, I'm sure, but both Alex and Bakugo said he had this… sense about him. This foreboding essence. I find it odd that anyone, no matter how worried about their kid, would trust that sort of man with their child."

"I see what you mean, sir. We shall look into it right away. I realise this is a tense time for you already, I am sorry if I shouldn't have called, but we all felt you would want to know as soon as possible."

"No, you're right, I needed to know. Thank you Detective, thank you very much."

"No problem, sir. Goodbye."

"Bye."

Shouta stared at his phone as the screen went dark. Another piece of her past fell into place. He hoped it wasn't instead of her future. Future. He swallowed hard and scrolled through his contacts, pressing Knight Eye's name and hoping the hero might be in a giving mood.

It rang two times.

"Eraserhead, I did say I would contact you as soon as I heard anything about your daughter. We have not found an–"

"I know, I apologise for the sudden call, I just… I had a favour to ask."

His list of owing favours was going to get very long. But it didn't matter, not if he got some clues.

"Which is?"

As ever, with Knight Eye, there were no promises given before he knew he could keep them.

Shouta took a long breath. "Can you look into Alex's future? It might show us some clue into the rescue, or if we're not even on the right track. It could–"

"No."

Knight Eye had never been a man of many words, but that seemed especially blunt. Anger bubbled in Shouta's gut and he gritted his teeth against the want to rant down the phone at such a callous refusal. But he knew Knight Eye. He would explain. He just didn't want to leave any grey area, any wiggle room. He had no intention to do it, and now Shouta could find out why. Going in, knowing the outcome helped. Logical.

Even with that logic in mind, it was hard to keep the venom from his voice. "Why?"

Knight Eye sighed wearily, not in impatience. "I will not risk locking her future into an undesirable result. If I see her death, I cannot guarantee that the outcome can be changed. And we are no closer to finding her right now. It… It has too many variables attached."

"Your visions… Lock the future?" Shouta had never heard of that part of Knight Eye's power before.

"I do not know for certain, but it is a theory I have with a fair amount of evidence behind it. I'm sorry. I will not risk it. Goodbye."

Shouta didn't even manage to respond before the line went dead.

* * *

**SHO POV**

She gives a thumbs up and jogs across the street. That was when we last saw her. After that, it was the fake, the facade, the lie. We knew something wasn't right, but never guessed at something so serious. Played for absolute fools. She gives a thumbs up, sun in her hair, smile broad; the day had gone so great, my mother loved her, they got on really well, then our lovely walk into town. She made the leaves dance. Perfect. And then? Gone. Will she ever look like that again? Is it too late? Is she dead already? No one knows. They can't.

I trace the bandaging on my shoulder. I nearly died, or so they tell me. In all honesty I see that as the least I deserve, I was right there when she was taken. So close and yet so oblivious. This facility me and Bakugo are in is so secure, there's no way we could escape it, not without seriously hurting someone or ourselves. It would help no one, but I still hate being unable to do anything.

We have to sit and wait. Do nothing but hope.

Bakugo continues to pace.

He does that a lot, and I can't blame him. At first it annoyed me, but really, it's just a coping mechanism, mine just happens to be a quiet and still one. Recovery Girl will be by later to finish healing us. Or maybe very soon. It's hard to keep track of things.

Unfortunately my Father had to be told what happened, and it's hardly helped him shut up about his objections to Alex.

**It: **[Shouto, please listen to me.]

**It: **[Shouto, I know you are recovering right now, but you must seriously consider what this relationship is risking for your future. This is not going to end well.]

I'll admit his tone has gotten less scathing since the last time I hung up on him. I'm not sure what's changed, but his demeanour is slightly more… normal. For other people, not him. For him, it's downright strange. But the one silver lining is, he's not talking about Alex as if she's already… gone. I expected that. I got myself ready to rage out at him for such thoughts. But no. It seems even he isn't that cruel.

"Fuck!" Bakugo yells, kneeling in the middle of the floor, tugging on his hair. He needed less medical attention, but I guess we're both flight risks when it comes to acting irrationally right now. He tugs again. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!"

"You'll tear your stitch–"

"I gotta talk to you about something, Icyhot."

I blink. "All right… Feel free."

He sighs, returning to his own bed, slumping and clasping his hands in his lap. "It's about the attacks. When that imposter fucked us over."

I flinch. It's hard to not recall the image of Alex stabbing me. I can't stand that someone's put that image in my mind. It doesn't change how I feel about her, but it might make my body do something foolish when I see her again. Will I be frightened of her? I've no idea. Then again, there's no telling what she's been put through recently either, we'll both likely have some things to work through. I don't care. As long as we get to do them together.

I clear my throat. "What about it?"

"I dunno if the imposter would ever say anything, but I guess they might. But beyond that… I just feel shitty about it."

Bakugo had something to feel guilty about? Now?

I nod. "I'm listening."

"Good, but keep listening, okay? Don't rage out or something."

I raise a brow. "Not something I'm exactly known for."

"Yeah but this is a weird circumstance." He gets up and paces again, but between the beds. Words churn in his head, mouth opening and closing a few times before he finally puts almost a full sentence together. "When the imposter came into my room, they… they pretended like Alex… Like she…"

"Like she what?"

"Like she… Wanted me."

"Wanted you to what?" I blink as he glares, tilting his head slowly. The penny drops. Both my brows raise. "Oh. Like she… _Wanted _you."

"Exactly." He rolls his eyes. "She got all up in my face, straddled me in my desk chair and made out with me. Or tried." He adds, raising his hands to me. "I didn't respond man. I mean… Okay, a specific part of my body did, but I can't exactly control that."

I stay very still, the instinct to yell bubbles up my throat. That instinct wants outrage, yelling. It wants me to throw a punch and demand to know how he could betray me like that. Sure we weren't best friends, but we had trust I thought. But that's only what instinct wants, and it's foolish.

I take a deep breath.

Bakugo just said he didn't respond–though the involuntary part I can also understand. Alex sitting on top of you, writhing, kissing, yeah it's going to do things to your body. Blaming him for that would be like blaming him for breathing. There was no betrayal.

Bakugo mis-interprets my silence. "But I didn't respond, okay? I did nothing but tell her to get the fuck off me."

"You were angry?"

"Huh?" He does that curled thing with his lip. "Of course I was fuckin' angry. At first I was pissed because I didn't know it was an imposter, I was pissed that she'd do something like that. But then… yeah then she got weirder and you know the rest." He sighs. "I dunno why I wanted to say it but–"

"You were right to."

Bakugo blinks.

I shrug. "The Villains might consider it an angle to use against us at some point. To brew trouble. You just made it a moot point, took their power away from them."

He raises a brow. "You don't wanna kick my ass?"

"For being violated by a stranger pretending to be Alex? When you claim to have not even responded? No, I'm not going to kick your ass, Bakugo. But I will thank you."

He looks to the side. "What for?"

"Being honest, and… well I guess, and not responding." I find myself snorting, the whole surreal situation messing with my head. I lie back on my bed. "Why did you think she was there? Before she went all… weird."

Bakugo clicks his tongue. "I dunno."

I raise a brow. "Really? Not a study question or training enquiry? You had no idea?"

"Does it matter?"

"I suppose not. You just… Usually don't open the door unless expecting someone." I shrug, recalling the times me and Alex had gone to see if he wanted to join us for a movie and been stone-walled. He slept early and enjoyed his personal time.

His mouth opens and closes. "What is it with you guys and bein' freakish observant." He grumbles. "I figured she'd done her weird 'sensing' thing again."

"Sensing?" I repeat, having no idea what he could be referring to.

He grumbles again, I think it's a tell for when he's explaining something personal. "Like… You ever been thinking some weird shit, maybe dark stuff, and she somehow… Knows? She'll nudge you, tug your hair, even boop your nose and like… She brings you back from it."

I make an 'oh' shape with my mouth and sit up to nod. Yeah. I knew exactly what he meant. It seemed to be some kind of sixth sense of hers, a means of knowing when someone was struggling. Usually with me it was when I got caught up thinking about my parents. About the past that I couldn't do a damn thing about. Or if I started to feel self-conscious about my scar. She'd move closer. Her hands would play with my hair, or she'd lay her head against my shoulder. Something. To bring me back to the present.

"Yeah… I've never known how she does that." I smirk. "Good to know it isn't just me she can read like a book. Is… Is it Kamino stuff she helps you with?" I don't really know why I asked, but it seems to be a time for sharing.

He shrugs. "Yeah. Usually I can just feel that freaky patchwork guy's hand on the back of my neck, dragging me through the portal. Or the black ooze in my mouth." He swallows. "Or… Or I can hear the impact when her back got busted."

"And she helps?" I try to bring it back to the positive, Alex said it was best to find those 'silver linings'. He nods. "She usually nudges me or puts her head on my shoulder. What uh… What's she do to you?"

He pouts. "Huh, you get nice shit, huh? Guess that makes sense."

I snort again. "What? Does she beat you up or something?"

"Nah, but I get shoved, or my hair gets pulled or she does that nose boop thing, it's so annoying! But… But it also helps." He rolls his eyes and laughs. "She's a pain in the ass."

"Yeah… I guess she is." I chuckle and look up at the fluorescent lights. "Mad situation, right?"

"Right." Bakugo flops against his bed. "Thanks for not freaking out on me, I couldn't be bothered sparring right now."

"No need." I shrug, and then the words slip out before I can stop them. "Kind of answers another question I'd had, anyway."

"What question?" He looks up immediately.

"Well…"

I suppose this is a good time for honesty. He's been open about this, I can explain this. He might just laugh it off. He probably will. But I can't help but wonder, he seems so keen to be around her, maybe both of us I guess. He even laughs with her. Looks out for her. Just ask.

"Oi, what question?" He demands.

I sigh. "I admit I'd been wondering if you had feelings for Alex. Hard not to wonder, y'know? You get on so well with her."

He's very quiet.

Very quiet.

Oh.

He didn't respond to the imposter, but maybe that was only out of respect for me and our 'friendship'. Perhaps he did, or does, feel something for Alex? I take a long breath in, considering my past worries. I'd never suspected it went both ways in any fashion, not to any real degree at least, but perhaps I had been in the right area with Bakugo? I look to him and find him gritting his teeth, looking torn. This is all so messed up, a teenage love triangle feels utterly surreal. Well no. Not really a triangle is it? Alex doesn't seem to return the feelings for Bakugo, and he doesn't seem to have any notion of acting on them. That's not a triangle. I don't know what that shape is, but it's not a triangle. After all, there's no issue in him finding her attractive, or caring for her. It's not like we suddenly stop noticing other people's beauty when they're attached to relationships, or you are.

"It's all right, Bakugo."

He winces. "What?"

"You can find her attractive and care for her. It's understandable. But I trust that you would never do anything about it, not when I'm involved. I trust that entirely."

"I… Oh…" He nods. "Right. Good. Fucking should trust it. She's my friend, I just… I dunno… Friends sometimes sounds too weak. Make sense?"

"Makes sense."

"Good. So trust that it ain't anything more than that shit, got it?"

"I do."

"Good."

"Good." I smile softly and let myself sink into a doze.

That wasn't where I thought today would go, but I guess a little normal teenage stuff is welcome. My throat thickens as I consider the fact it might not be a triangle for a whole other reason. A missing part. She might be lost already. Shit. Had my last memory of Alex been her jogging across a street for noodles? Was my last image of her technically her stabbing me? Fuck. I never got to say it. We're too young for that kind of word I guess, but considering she might be gone forever, suddenly our age seems totally irrelevant. I never got to say it.

A tear escapes.

Alex.

Please come back.

"She's gonna be there, and they're gonna get her back." Bakugo says, like he can read my thoughts all the way to a graveyard.

"Right." I swallow. "Of course."

"She can't check out yet, she's gotta kick that imposter girl's ass."

Laughter escapes me, despite my train of thought. We both laugh. It's so easy to imagine Alex's brows shooting up as she listens to the story, then that determined snarl setting onto her lips. She'd get up, fling a jacket on and go on the hunt. No, we wouldn't actually let her go and hunt down the League for this, but damn it if I don't enjoy the idea. Strong. Determined. Beautiful. That's her.

"That imposter girl is doomed."

"Yeah. Totally fucked."

* * *

**SHOUTA POV.**

It's been another two days of waiting, when his phone buzzed with a message.

Time to go and save Alex.

On the way over there, in a car with everyone else, his phone buzzed with a call.

It's Knight Eye.

"We're about ten minutes away, Knight Eye."

"Very good. I just felt I should warn you prior to you being here with everyone else. Within the vision I saw…"

Shouta's teeth clicked together, but he just waited.

Knight Eye cleared his throat. "In the vision, I saw Alex. Shaved head, strange plastic suit, the same as the lab footage, but she was staring ahead blankly. She… In all honesty, Eraser, she could have been dead. I don't wish to cause panic, but I needed you to be prepared for anything."

Having seen her visage represented so clearly thanks to the slippery imposter woman, Shouta found it all too easy to see it for himself as well. No doubt that would recur to him in nightmares, if they successfully rescued her and Eri or not.

He swallowed. "Thank you. Message received."

He hung up and stared at his home screen image. Alex stood in her Hero Costume for the first time, striking a stupid pose. He could easily imagine the grin under her mask, the way her eyes would have been glittering as she laughed and goofed around.

_Take the stupid picture already, would ya? This thing's tighter than a duck's arse!_

She wasn't dead.

She couldn't be.

Shouta refused to believe that was her future. Not today.

* * *

**ALEX POV**

I rock back and forth, holding Eri close, humming a tune in her ear as she sobs against my chest. Poor kid. I can't see what they did thanks to this damn blindness, which I'm starting to suspect might be permanent, but her bandages are still damp. They hurt Eri again. Bastards. I've held her for nearly an hour if her little dolls house cuckoo clock is anything to go by, but I just keep holding, keep humming. It's all I can do. She seems less upset now, the sobs getting weaker all the time. I hope that means the pain is dimming minute by minute too. Please? Soon she'll be too tired to do anything but sleep. I hope it's a dreamless one. She needs it.

"A-Alex?"

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

"I'm s-sorry you're here, but I'm also g-glad. Is that silly?"

I smile and kiss her hair, the tip of her horn poking me in the cheek. Is it getting bigger? "Not at all, Eri. I'm glad I can be here for you, nothing else matters to me right now."

"Can you… Can you tell me about the Knight with the Black armour again?"

"Of course." I kiss her hair and linger. "Once upon a time, there was a mouse–"

Our door opens and she hides in the crook of my neck, tiny fingers holding onto my plastic clothing so tight her nails pinch my skin. I hold her close and run my fingers through her hair, the other hand going up and down her back. With my quirk, I send out a pulse. It's Overhaul and a woman, she struts in behind him with pointy shoes on.

Who's this? Someone new.

I lean into Eri's ear and whisper. "What colour is her hair, Eri?"

"L-Like snow in the picture books."

"Long?"

"Short, like a boy."

"Thank you, sweetheart." I kiss her head and tuck her back into the crook of my neck. Any details will help. It doesn't matter who this woman is, the fact she's walking so casually with Overhaul makes her a bad omen in my books.

Overhaul stops a few steps away. "Good morning girls."

I raise a brow. "What's it to be today? Finger-painting? Some opera lessons?"

"I told you she remained talkative." He sighs.

The woman stands beside him, fingers drumming against what sounds like a leather skirt. "She's the spitting image…"

"Reunion isn't why we're here. Now then, before we begin, I need to talk to you Alex. You prepared to listen?"

"I don't have a choice, don't pretend that I do." I glare, even though I have to pretend I'm not sure where he is. I can feel every part of his clothing, his tie would strangle him so nicely. Or his damn feather collar could smother him. I could detach his spinal column or rip out his eyes. But then we'd still have this woman to deal with, and there's no way to know what she can do. In the second it takes me to act on Overhaul, this woman could raise an alarm. And then, all I've accomplished is getting myself and Eri killed. No. I've held out too long for that. I can hold on a little longer. I need the right moment.

Overhaul chuckles. "Oddly enough, a choice is what I'm about to offer."

"Get on with it then."

"So impatient." He adjusts his gloves, the fabric making that tell-tale noise against his thin wrists. "We have a bit of a situation brewing outside you see, the Heroes seem to have cottoned on to where we are, and they are making a nuisance of themselves. No doubt they will be moving in on our home very soon."

I do my best to keep my face blank. "If this is meant to be a joke, I don't get it."

"Not a joke, but leading to a promise. They will be destroyed, and your Father will be captured. His quirk is most interesting to me, it would be fruitful to study it alongside Eri's."

I shudder. It was all too easy to imagine Dad strapped down, being torn into like I had been, his own arms and legs soon covered in bandages like Eri's, his voice cracked from so many screams.

I lick my lips, shivering. "And my choice?"

"Originally, I intended to use you as a bargaining chip with that Shigaraki child, and as you can imagine, he has terrible plans for your demise. But.." he pauses as a small whimper escapes me, fear bubbling over inside my head. "But, I would be willing to spare you that, and to spare your Father the trial of being my lab rat, if you agree to taking his quirk into your body instead. Be the lab rat in his place, as it were."

They already think they can control me. A small teenage girl is easier to wrangle than a frown man who is a well trained professional hero. Makes sense.

"And if I don't… My Dad gets the same treatment I did, and I go to Shigaraki as planned?"

"Precisely. So… Do you want to save your Father?"

Bastard. Like that's any kind of choice.

I bare my teeth. "You can remove his quirk without killing him?"

"Indeed... It's a little messy, but as part of the deal I'll throw in a promise for him to be sedated at the time. How does that sound?"

Dad won't be pleased, but at least this way I _might _still survive. If I am handed to Shigaraki, I'm dead. If I do this, I might get to escape one day. It still has hope.

I look down. "Yes. I'll stay your lab rat."

"Wonderful. But as we have a few variables going on right now… You're up."

The woman sighs. "Oh, remembered I'm here, have you?"

"Just get on with it. I don't want any complications, and your talents might help alleviate them in the future."

"I never wanted to have to see her again, I made that clear. She's meant to be covered up, hidden from my sight."

"We don't always get what we want…" he sounds so bored. "Just get on with it, her time in the lab, that's all. She keeps everything else. I want her to remember Eri if things go badly. She should remember the little girl she failed."

The woman clicks her tongue and approaches me. Eri holds tighter.

Overhaul grumbles. "Move aside, Eri. Alex needs her medicine."

"It's okay, Eri." I try to pry her off, to get her out of harm's way.

Eri cries. "No! No, don't hurt her again! You keep hurting her, you have to stop hurting her!"

Tears brew in my eyes. "It's okay Eri, I'll be okay." I sniff. "Just be brave for a couple minutes okay?"

She stops struggling and sniffs. "O-Okay…"

I clench my fists, nails biting into my palms. "Get on with it, whatever the hell it is."

"Damn mongrel." The woman's voice hisses from nearby, and two cold hands clamp onto the sides of my head, her nails digging into my scalp.

I don't fight it. As long as it stops them focusing on Eri for a little longer, I don't care.

A strange sensation prickles at the top of my head, trickling down like an egg had been cracked and is dribbling over my scalp. Things warp. Memories fade. The cold metal of a table and burning warmth of lamps above become mist, slipping through the cracks. A breathing tube melts, stinking healing solution dries, and an attempted escape ceases to exist.

What happened?

What…

I stare ahead, unable to blink as my mind fizzes. I still can't see anything.

What had she done to me?

"There. It's done." The hands disappear and I hear vigorous wiping.

"So Alex, how have you liked your stay here?" Overhaul purrs and I shrink back from the gloved finger under my chin.

"Shitty little room, not much else to say." I have no idea what the hell he wants from the question, but I can't give him anything but that. Stuck in this tiny room with Eri, trying to keep her and myself calm, unable to see and track the time beyond hour chunks. It's been so maddening. Why am I even here? Other than this damn deal about Dad. But everything else… it seems so pointless.

"Very good." He chuckles and then straightens, seemingly talking to the woman next. "Your services are no longer needed, may want to leave out the back exit."

"Whatever." Heels click out of the room.

A loud bang sounds far off.

Overhaul brushes himself down. "Come on Chronos, we better get moving."

"Yes, sir."

Eri is plucked from her corner by Overhaul, and I'm grabbed by my collar, being dragged out of the room for the first time since arriving, trailing along the ground behind Chronos.

I hold onto his wrist to alleviate the pressure on my neck. "Where the hell are we–"

"Shut it." Chronos strikes me and I hang my head, knees already getting friction burns from the dragging.

Another bang, but further off, like its several floors up.

What is that?

Another bang. Another.

Is… Is someone here? Is… Is someone coming to save us?

Dad?

Overhaul grumbles. "This wasn't meant to happen so soon. We'll have to quicken our plans. How many of the bullets are ready?"

"Six." Chronos mutters. "But they are the full version at least, we can work from there. You think it'll still work?"

"We're pedalling a drug that all Heroes will fear and all Villains will want, we'll easily get investors. You'll see."

What the hell are they talking about? A drug that Heroes will fear and Villains will want? Shit. Wherever they're going, they can't take whatever's in those bullets with them. It could go so far beyond this horrid little place. Then it won't matter if I've saved Dad some grief by offering myself instead of him. The world will be set ablaze anyway. Shit. Think Alex. Think. Both Overhaul and Chronos sound like they're out of time, even if not all that concerned. So I can guess that yes, this is some kind of rescue mission. Not that I'm sure how they found us, but that doesn't matter. It's in reach. Eri could get out.

"Time to get to work you two, make up for the mess you made, hear me?"

"Sure thing Mr Overhaul!" Toga laughs in her horribly shrill way. "See ya later, Alex! I had so much _fun _with your boyfriends!"

What?

What?!

"What the hell does that mean? What did you do Toga?"

More laughter.

I struggle against Chronos' grip. "Fuck you, Toga! What did you do?"

"Stop it." Chronos pauses to kick me in the stomach, before carrying on. "What does it matter? You're never going to see them again. Idiot."

What had Toga done to Shouto? And she used a plural. Had she hurt Bakugo as well? What about my other classmates? Had she butchered them all? I can't catch a breath, my legs won't work, I can barely hold onto Chronos' wrist to stop the dragging hurting so much. Should I use my power now? Is now the right time?

No. They might catch up.

Then I will have back up. Then someone can get Eri to safety.

Come on… Come on!

We can't let these bastards win!

* * *

**And there we have it, the rescue is FINALLY happening folks! Will they get there in time? Will Alex get out with Eri? Will she ever see again? Will i finally end this arc I've been having so much fun with?! Lol, anyway, thanks to everyone reading, following, faving and reviewing! Shoutouts below! See you in two weeks!**

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**Zikashigaku: **Haha sorry for the ongoing cliffhangers! This is a slightly longer chapter tho haha to ensure things got GOING before I stopped. I'm glad you liked the Toga POV, I was unsure on it for a long time. She's not a character that interests me a lot in the show, but she had a purpose here! I'm intrigued by your theory on what the vision meant or not tbh! I shall not confirm or deny anything haha. I guess you'll just have to see. Hah I am soooo looking forward to the Dabi moment with this arc haha, it hasn't had its place yet, but it will. Ooh it will! Not caught up on the manga myself, still waiting to see if I get it for my birthday haha. Thanks again for the ongoing support, it means so so much! Cya in a couple weeks!

**SAIKKO-KEIRA:** Haha I am so thrilled to hear you're invested, but goodness don't let it get in the way of you creating your own work! Go forth and make the words! Haha, thanks for chiming in, glad you're enjoying it! Cya next time!


	37. Chapter 37

**Aaand here we are folks! Sliiightly longer update than usual, but we have FINALLY reached the fight/fallout! I've enjoyed writing this arc so so much, and I hope you've enjoyed reading it!**

* * *

Our pace along the corridor has picked up. Despite their cool demeanours, it seems like both Overhaul and Chronos are a little spooked by the visitors making a lot of noise above us. I can only imagine that's good news for me and Eri. I hold onto Chronos' wrist, my knees already torn up from being dragged along the ground, it just nips, but it's still annoying. And if I need to run soon, I gotta give myself any chance that I can. This is not where I die dammit.

Overhaul grumbles. "If we make for the back exit we can–"

"Excuse me gentlemen, but we need to talk." Mirio's voice bellows from along the corridor, and as I feel a burst of relief, the grip on my collar tightens. Fear. That's it you bastards, feel it. The heroes are here. And if Mirio saw Eri, which he did judging from her story of the two boys in the street, there's no way he'll let her out of his sight again.

I can hear him panting. He must have run ahead of the others with his permeation quirk giving him the advantage. I'm glad to have someone found us, but I hope he isn't left for dead in a matter of seconds for the effort.

He coughs. "You've got some explaining to do, why don't we have a chat about Eri? And Alex."

But that's just it. He doesn't have time for 'and', does he? There's only one of him. He can't get us both out. Not safely.

I struggle against Chronos' grip. "Mirio, save her, save Er–" My voice falters as my collar is wrenched up slightly, the sudden movement threatening whiplash.

Overhaul sighs. "You shouldn't have been able to get here so fast."

"I took a shortcut. Give me them. I'm here to rescue them."

I claw at the wrist. "No! Mirio, fuckin' focus on her! You gotta get her away from this bastar–" Another wrench and a hand seals round my throat, only tiny gasps of air left for me to clamber at. Ugh. Why is my body so weak right now? It's like I've been drained or something. Did they do that? I don't remember. Why don't I remember?

Overhaul laughs bitterly whilst Eri whimpers. "Now that you know the situation, you've decided to play hero, eh schoolboy? You were happy being ignorant when we first met. Unfortunately for you, this girl didn't wanna come with you. You're no hero to her."

Mirio snarls. "That's why I'm here."

I can feel Overhaul's impatience, I can only imagine he's itching to use his damn power. My thoughts scatter. The air's too thin. Do I use my power now? What if the others are several floors up? What if Mirio isn't enough? Dammit, I have to wait till I can be sure. This is no time to be reckless.

Overhaul clicks his tongue. "I'm not gettin' through to you. Allow me to be clearer." He turns away and we start to move again, the cold tiles nipping my scrambling feet. "You're going to die down here."

Mirio stumbles.

I feel his feet stagger as I send out a pulse with my quirk. What's happened to him? He falls. I hear scuttling up above and grit my teeth. More goons. Of course there's more goons. It must be some kind of quirk to make Mirio dizzy. Hopefully they don't kill him, and hopefully back up isn't too far behind. Fuck, I hate being left to just hope.

Dad? Are you here? I almost don't want you to be, I want you safe–to keep you from them going back on their word and using you like a lab rat anyway, but also even if they are true to it, losing your quirk and likely hating yourself afterwards. But at the same time, the selfish part of me wants to hear your defiant yell, to hear the swish of your capture weapon, to feel the scratch of your stubble against my cheek as you hold me close. It's selfish, but I can't help it. Dad… Tears roll down my face as I continue to wriggle, to struggle feebly against the grip of Chronos on my collar.

"Mirio!" I yell, finding it hard to keep track of where he is with my quirk. I can't accidentally let Chronos know I'm using it. We've been moving down the corridor the whole time though. How far back is he? I yell harder. "Mirio, you have to get Eri out!"

Overhaul chuckles coldly. "Not likely."

Footsteps are coming after us, determined, strong and fast.

Mirio.

Come on, get her out, get her to Dad, get her to the sunshine and a promise of tomorrow. Chronos stops, turns and stumbles. Mirio must have thrown him aside, breaking his hold on me. I topple to the floor, bracing, with my hands in fists to avoid my fingers being accidentally stepped on. A scuffle goes between them.

Eri sobs. "Please don't. Go back. Leave me. Otherwise he'll kill you."

It's hypocritical in every sense, but I do wish Eri would focus on herself.

Mirio coughs and gets steady in his stance, I can see better with my quirk now that I'm not being dragged about like a sack of fucking flour.

"I'm never going to let you down again, Eri."

I try to sit up, body barely having the energy to do that. "Told ya kid… he's… great."

Mirio steps closer to Eri and Overhaul. "I swear it. I am going to be your hero."

Overhaul backs up, tutting. "Filthy…"

More noise and the sounds of a scuffle. I stay very still, not wanting to get in the way of things, or interrupt one of Mirio's moves. He's a talented Hero, even if he's still technically a student. He can do this. I can only be in the way right now, and my quirk is likely to just be in his way if he bounced off it at the wrong moment of his permeation being turned off. I wait. I have to wait.

Mirio comes closer.

I dare to send a pulse, whilst holding my breath. He has Eri. Mirio has hold of Eri!

"Mirio, go!" I yell, shuffling further to the side of the corridor, readying myself to stop Overhaul if I can. This is it. This is when I can finally do something and help get Eri to freedom. Come on. Come on! Just focus Alex. Yes everything hurts, yes even breathing feels like an olympian effort right now, but it's now or never. Do not let the bastards win.

Overhaul gets back on his feet and hisses. "Come back, Eri. How many times do I have to tell you? It's your fault. You break people. That's just how you were born."

Mirio practically growls. "Don't listen to him."

I try to get more of a read on where everyone is, but I have to wonder if the dizzying guy hit me with his quirk a little as well.

Overhaul is snarling. "You know how this goes. I always have to get my hands dirty because of your selfishness. Every action you take results in people dying. You're a cursed human."

"How could you ever say that to your own daughter?" Mirio keeps taking steps away, carefully, likely keeping a careful read on everyone's movements. But surely he knows about Overhaul's power. How destructive it can be? Mirio needs to run.

Overhaul laughs. "Huh? Oh right, that's the story I told you. I don't have any children."

The ground trembles. Dammit, no! I put as much of a shield around myself, Mirio and Eri as I can as spikes erupts all around us. Damn Overhaul's quirk. It makes it even harder to see with my quirk, the spikes making the image fractured, all the sharp edges and broken terrain makes my world fuzzy. I hear a hollow gasp from Mirio and I shuffle closer. What's happened? Did my shield not work?

I guess it doesn't matter.

I have to get Mirio to run, to stop that little girl being covered in bandages that are damp with her blood. To stop her trembling at the sound of steps approaching doors. To stop her apologising for crying. Dammit.

"Just run, Mirio!" I scream, voice cracking. "Get out. He can put it all back together. He'll do it to Eri as well, he doesn't care what fuckin' shape she is, all she needs is a beating heart and he'll be content. Get her out, Mirio!"

"I can't leave you!" He gasps thinly, and all I can assume is that he's been hurt by one of the spikes. Shit. My shields weren't enough.

"You have to!" I slam my hands off the ground. "You have to save her!"

Overhaul snarls. "What'll you do if Eri gets injured? In these conditions I'm the only one that can heal her. I've sealed off your escape. And you won't be able to run away using permeation when holding her. So… you gonna fight me schoolboy?"

Fuck. I can't see much of anything. I try crawling, trying to get closer to Mirio and Eri. I have to do something. Be anything. Be there as a shield, be there to help. Be a hero even if you are about to bow out. Do it, Alex. Don't let them win. Keep fighting. You're a hero, right?

I drag myself closer, hearing the whimpers of Eri and feeling the determined stance of Mirio as I send out pulse after pulse. Wait. Chronos has moved. Where did he go?

Something clicks.

"Careful." Overhaul mutters. "Aim for the arm wrapped around Eri."

Their weapon, the one they were talking about before, something that Heroes will fear and Villains will want. Shit. Shit!

I move faster.

Chronos sighs. "I didn't expect he'd be able to use his quirk so precisely. It's obvious he's been well trained."

They're going to use it on Mirio, whatever the hell this drug is. I can't let that happen. He has to get out, and get Eri to safety, he has so many more people to help as a hero. Dammit body, move! My arms tremble with every drag, my feet push as little as they can. The fight is still happening I think, there's so much noise. Is anyone else going to get here in time? Anyone? Please.

Come on, where are you Eri?

Mirio yells. "I won't let you lay another finger on them! Either of them! Do you hear me Chisaki?"

"Don't use that name so casually, fool. I've abandoned it."

More tussling follows, blows being passed around and yells ricocheting. It's better than bullets though. I finally get a good read on Eri's position. There you are sweetheart, don't worry. I'll keep you safe. I have to keep you safe. My nails snap against the concrete as I crawl faster, fingers bleeding, knees stinging, skin splitting. Whatever. As long as I get over there. As long as I–

Another shot rings out.

Mirio gasps and lands in a heap in front of Eri.

What happened?

It wasn't a normal bullet, the force behind it wasn't enough for that. What have they done to Mirio? Shit, keep moving. Keep moving. This doesn't have to be the end. The backup could be here any second. Don't lose hope. Don't let them win.

"Mirio?"I call out. "Mirio speak to me!" I yell, getting within a few metres now.

He stands, wavering, still trying, still fighting. If it's poison he's fighting through it. If it's something else… I have no idea. Regardless, he is still protecting Eri. Another tremble takes to the floor and I stop to curl in on myself–I can't help if I'm dead. Spikes erupt. One pierces my arm, another scrapes my ribs and the back of my hands. I yell and curl tighter. A pulse of my quirk brings back nothing. I can't see at all, I can't find Eri in this madness. Dammit. Where's Chronos? Has he got to Eri?

"Eri just hold on!" I yell, voice hitching as another spike runs along my leg, tearing skin. I refuse to die dammit. I strengthen my shield. I will not die down here. "They're going to get you out!"

"You have to get out too!" She cries, not far away at all. She's in reach.

I force myself to stop holding in that ball, I uncurl, I get myself moving. "Right. We'll go see the sun, we'll find the black knight together, right?"

She sniffs.

I shudder as another spike tries to impale my stomach, but is kept at bay by my power. No. Fuck you Overhaul. I don't end here. I don't. Not today, not in this hell, not in this darkness and memory fog. Not when I haven't seen my Dad, not when I haven't thanked my friends, not when I haven't even gotten the chance to say everything to Sho. It feels silly in this moment, with blood cooling on my skin and bruises sinking deep, but I want to say it. I want him to know it and believe it. I want to at least feel his heart beat faster, even if I can't see him smile. It's such a little word, but fuck it, I _have _to say it.

I have no idea what I'm even using as fuel now, other than desperation. I sob. "_Right, Eri_?"

"R-Right!"

"That's it. Don't let them win, Eri. You keep going, keep hoping! We can do this!"

Am I convincing her… or me?

Another tremble.

Another set of spikes.

A grunt from Mirio.

I stop and reach with my quirk; he isn't moving anymore, he's pinned, he's shuddering and his breath is wavering. Shit. No, Mirio, don't die here. You can't.

Overhaul is panting, voice ragged. "You wanted to become a hero _so _badly. And you couldn't save either of them. Not Alex, not Eri. Not one little girl. You're filthy Lamillion, infected, but I'll fix you all with her power. Every last one of you."

Mirio moves, somehow, defiantly defending Eri with everything he has. "Chisaki!"

Overhaul roars. "I told you that's not my name anymore!"

An explosion erupts from the side of the room, at least, I assume that as I'm flung across the floor and slam against a fresh set of spikes. Thankfully their sides, rather than their points. But still. Fucking ow. I lay in the dust, concentrating on pulling one breath in after another, before I hear it, and I can't help but smile. Deku.

* * *

**SHOUTA POV**

Finally the walls had stopped god-damned moving and he could focus on moving forward with Mirodoryia, getting closer to their goal of Eri and Alex. Mirodyia charged forward and with a final kick blasted through into an open area. Overhaul seemed to be fighting Lemillion. But where was Alex? Where was Eri? Wreckage, rubble and spikes littered the space. Blood too. Mirio stood, pinned by several spikes in front of Eri. She seemed fine, shaking and wrapped in his cape. But where was Alex?

First things first. Nullify Overhaul.

Shouta activated his quirk. "Knight Eye, quick! Secure those who've been injured."

"Mirio!" Knight Eye cried out, rushing over to see to the bruised Hero.

He's barely standing. "Get Eri out've here… She's behind me… Alex's nearby too…"

Shouta signalled Midoryia as he leapt into the fray. "Lamillion already has him backed into a corner. It's up to us to finish this."

"Yes, sir!"

Overhaul, wiped blood from under his nose and glared. "Time to get up Chrono!"

Shit.

Too late, Shouta saw the movement from the left, knocking Midoryia aside. "Watch out!"

One slice. That was all it took.

Shouta's whole body slowed and his mind raced as he began to fall through the air. Don't blink. Don't fucking blink. He plummeted to the ground as Midoryia continued into the fight, fully intending to take out Overhaul as soon as possible. But he'd surely be killed if Overhaul had his quirk back. Don't blink. The quirk seized Shouta's whole body and he groaned, his eyes closing without his permission.

Dammit.

Boom.

The ground erupted beneath and Shouta fell down a hole, into a small room, presumably on the next floor down. He scrambled slowly, trying to get out, to get up, to get back into the fight. Then a boot landed on his back, sending him toppling to the dusty ground. Darkness took him. A blindfold was tied into place. Blinded. His quirk rendered useless. And he still hadn't seen any sign of Alex.

"We referenced your quirk quite a bit while conducting our research on Eri, so I know a great deal about you, Eraser hero." A cold voice slithered from the shadows, the boot pressed harder into his back and Shouta groaned. "Fortunately I was able to isolate you from your friends without resorting to lethal force."

Another stab sunk into Shouta's shoulder, furthering the quirks power over his body. He kept trying though, hands clambering at the ground at a snail's pace, trying to grasp anything. Even if only hope. No, he had to find Alex. He had to save her.

"You'll be much more useful to us alive, so don't make me have to kill you. Erasing quirks, that's an ability Overhaul finds very appealing. Oh stop struggling. It's no use, you have all the speed of a snail right now."

He wasn't wrong, but that didn't mean Shouta had to stop trying.

"Give up, I struck you with the shorthand. You won't move normally for another hour. You'll likely even be glad of that once we start getting the quirk out of you and into your daughter."

Shouta had no idea what that meant. But he knew in his bones that he didn't like it. "Let… Her… G-Go…"

"Afraid not. There's no stopping him once he sets his mind to something. I dunno how much you've been able to find out, but Eri is the Cheisiki's boss's granddaughter. If it brings Overhaul closer to achieving his goal, nothing is off limits. He will use anything and anyone, that's the kind of man he is. So you and your daughter are no… no exception… t-to… this."

Chronos started to cough and wheeze, his knees hit Shouta's back before he stumbled to the side, gasping.

"Gee, what a fascinating m-monologue Chronos." Alex snorted, and Shouta's heart leapt. She was right there, above him, sounding closer by the second. As if she were lowering herself into the hole. Maybe she was? If so, it would be a far more controlled use of her power than had been shown in the footage. Shouta dared to hope. She continued, and as she did Shouta's joy paled. She sounded so cold. "Pity you prefer the soundof your own voice over getting the fuck on with it."

The villain wheezed harder.

She settled beside Shouta, kneeling by his head, hands unsure at first against his hair, before finding the blindfold ties and loosening them. If she was still blinded, how was she using her power?

Chronos gagged. "You can't. How're you… You can't… See…"

"You blinded me, so I learned to use my quirk in a new way. It's called adapting, fuckwit." She snarled as Chronos slumped to the side, barely breathing. "Nighty night."

The blindfold came away and Shouta blinked hard, looking up at her as best he could, body still entirely slowed by Chronos' quirk. She had her eyes closed, but she smiled as she helped him sit up. A small frown of concentration creased her brow. Her face was gaunt, pale and her head shaved. Bruises littered her skin, from brow to bare legs and feet. A small plastic suit of some kind, like swimwear almost, clung to her withered frame, and open wounds oozed blood on her legs, arms and head. No major injuries though, from what he could see on the surface at least. But he knew the damage would be elsewhere.

She reached and put a hand to his cheek, trembling. "Dad…?"

"A...lex." His voice was slurred by the power, but he managed to force the word out.

She smiled broader, teeth lined with blood before she looked away to cough harshly, more blood running down her chin. She wiped it hurriedly.

"I'm here." She swallowed hard and tilted her head. "Is he still moving? I can't feel him moving but–"

"No. He's… Down." Shouta grit his teeth against his sluggish tongue. "You did… good."

"Better safe than sorry," she sighed, expression entirely calm as a sharp snapping noise made Shouta's stomach churn. Chronos' left leg now lay at an entirely unnatural angle. She shrugged. "Now he can't come after us even if he does wake up."

"Alex… Be… Careful." Shouta wished his mouth would work. To see her being so blase about choking a man then maiming him, it was hardly a good sign. It had to count as better than her whimpering in a corner, afraid of everything though. Right?... Right?

"It doesn't hurt my head at all." She grinned, mis-interpreting his concern. "I dunno how but they've made my stamina way better here, Dad. I can only assume by accident."

"Maybe… the… lab?" He suggests, wishing he hadn't said the word as soon as he managed it, but then he sees the lack of reaction in her face. Apart from a raised brow and slight tilt to her head. Like she had no idea what he was referring to. "You… don't remember?"

"No idea what you mean." She shook her head and then looked up as some dust fell, the fight above still raging between Midoryia and Overhaul. "We should get moving, there's no telling what kinda destruction is–"

"Alex." He swallowed hard and she 'looked' back to him immediately, brows lifted in concern, as if he was the one in need of rescue. Though in that moment, he wasn't sure he wasn't. "The… Lab… We saw…"

"Dad maybe don't try to talk yet, I dunno exactly what that creep's quirk does but it sounds like every word hurts." She put her hands on his shoulders and squeezed, pulling him into a tight hug. He held her close, though not as tight as usual, her sharp bones feeling ready to snap under his strength. She laughed breathlessly. "I'm not gonna break."

He held her properly. He kissed her cheek. He focused on the fact, he had his amazing little freak back in his arms.

"Sorry for yet another scare."

"Mm."

"But at least we're not meeting again in a hospital. Slight variation?" She sniffed into laughter, and he soon joined in, them both chuckling quietly. Another large crash sounded above. Shouta wasn't sure if they weren't better off staying out of the way. Neither of them could fight.

He took a deep breath. "Apart from… your eyes… are… you… hurt?"

Alex bit her lip and frowned, like she had to remember. "In all honesty, I don't know."

He ran his slowed fingers along her bruised cheekbone.

She pursed her lips. "Beyond the sight quirk and a couple scrapes… no? I'm achy but that could be the cold or no food. I dunno." She swallowed and sniffed, hands curling round her middle. "Maybe they beat me earlier? It's hard to tell anymore. My heads a bit…"

"F-Foggy?" He suggested, well on his way to a theory that they had someone on staff with a memory quirk of some kind. Something had happened in the labs that Overhaul didn't want her to remember.

Alex nodded. "Yeah. Before you ended up down here, do you know if they found Eri?"

"Team… will have… her… Mirio… was beside… her."

"Good." Alex's nails dug into the flimsy material on her body. "I couldn't find her in that mess up there, my… my weird sight thing is based on my quirk, but it got all messed up with the spikes. I–Fuck she needs help Dad. She's so sweet, so kind despite all this mess."

He put a hand on her shoulder. "She'll… be looked… after."

Alex nodded, another explosion sounding above, and yells.

She looked up without seeing. "Dad. I can still help."

He gripped her shoulder tighter. "Stay… h-hi… hidden."

"I can't do that." Alex sighed, tears rolling down her face. "We're not out of this yet."

* * *

**ALEX POV**

Exhausted tears roll down my face. "We're not out of this yet."

As much as I want to hide down this hole and let Dad just hold me till I finally fall asleep, we really have to keep going. Eri could still be in danger, and that little girl cannot endure more darkness. She's still so kind, but it wouldn't take much to strip that back. A few more teases from Overhaul, a few more sneers and she might start to believe it. She might start to think of herself as a rat, or even cursed. His words, Shigaraki's words, they're all shit, but they stick. They linger. They stain.

I can still help.

I can still fight.

I get up and bring Dad with me, his movements sluggish thanks to Chronos. At least one villain got his comeuppance. Or some of it. I can't deny that breaking his leg came with a heavy dose of satisfaction. Dad shuddered, I felt it. But there's no room for mercy right now. I lift us both with my power, his hands holding mine that much tighter. It'll be strange to him, like it's strange to me. This is so much more of my power than I could use before, but whatever these bastards have been doing to me, it's helped. The idiots have made me a stronger enemy. We rise through the shattered floor and I send out a pulse to see what the hell is going on up here. A large mass in the shape of a dragon is to our right, and underneath are Tsu, Ura and a very thin man. Knight Eye? He has something sticking out of his stomach, and I can only imagine that isn't a good sign.

I walk in that direction carefully, helping Dad and doing what I can to not stand on the sharper bits of floor with my bare feet; regardless, my toes are shredded in mere moments. I keep going though, strides strong, refusing to stop now. The biggest win right now, is that the pain in my back, whilst there, is dull and reduced.

"Don't go… out… there… stay… back… please…" Dad begs, voice still slurred.

"I can help Dad, and as a Hero I have to try." I pull him into a hug as we get to the group. "I'm not leaving you, not this time."

"You… can't…"

I know I can't convince him right now, I just have to hope he has enough faith left in my ability to let me try. Then again… how much faith can I ask for? Kidnapped again, and likely looking god awful. I have no idea what I look like right now, but it's not likely to be good, considering how carefully he's hugging me.

"A-Alex?" Ura gasps, a small hand landing on my shoulder, my bare shoulder. Jeez I have no idea what kind of attire they have me in, I guess it doesn't matter though. All these blank spots are really annoying. "Alex you better sit down, we can protect you here, but there's so much going on–"

"I know." I smile, sending another pulse, feeling the massing movement from Overhaul and Deku's fight. On and on, writhing movement and building pressure. Where will it stop? "Where's Eri?"

"Deku's trying to reach her, _ribbit._" Tsu is trembling.

I swallow hard.

Don't panic.

Overhaul got hold of Eri again, that must be why Deku is trying so hard to reach her, to get her back. That's it, rescue her. Show that little girl she was right to hope in you, to see such determination in your bright green eyes. My friend is amazing. So as terrified as I am to not have that sweet little girl holding my hand, I know Deku will do everything he can. And all I can do in the meantime, is help him.

I feel the energy from Deku's attacks. It's immense. I look towards it like a rising sun, hearing his cries of defiance and Overhauls roars in return. Is Deku using 100% of his power? Won't that hurt him? Deku you're being reckless. Don't go swapping your life for Eri's. Please. It can't come down to that.

The wind changes.

Rubble loosens above us.

I send another pulse and confirm it. Shit.

"Stand behind me." I demand, turning towards the crackling energy.

The Dragon rumbles. "What is this? Miss Aizawa–"

"Dragon Lady I dunno who you are, but please just stay still." I widen my stance and ready myself for the impact. This group will be defended, they have fought this far, they will not fall now. It's all I can do, so dammit I will. If it means one or more of them can run after Deku and help him with Eri, so be it. I wonder where Lamillion is though. Is he safe? Shit.

Focus.

I grit my teeth and create my shield as soon as the breeze shifts. We're underground. A sudden breeze means pressure, and that means Deku unleashed. Whoosh. Rubble and debris fly past, impacting the barrier or tumbling on top. We're sealed in my dome. Hold. Just hold on. You can wait this out. No doubt the Dragon can get us to the surface. It must be where Deku is trying to get to, so he can escape with Eri.

Overhaul roars, sounding so strange, scratched in his mania. "I never told her what her power is. Much less how to use it. Eri… Naughty girl, you _belong_ to me."

Piece of shit. I should tear him apart–

He destroys his minion's body. I feel the mass of muscle give way under the pulse of Overhaul's quirk and my stomach churns. Shit, what's he up to now? I guess Chronos was right, nothing is off limits. I try to stay standing, but nausea grips me. Turns out using my quirk when blind has its own drawbacks. No nosebleed, but it's like I'm on a ship in the middle of a storm. I toss the debris away and lurch to the side, vomiting bile and something warmer. Dammit, probably blood, judging from the taste.

Someone is rubbing my back. Ura or Tsu maybe.

Overhaul raises up. "In order to realise the old man's greatest wish, I need you, Eri."

The Dragon shifts, claws scraping the ground. "Not good."

Knight Eye coughs. "You needn't worry. We are safe, at least for the time being. He's not going to target any of us. He'll head to the surface in pursuit of Midoryia, and Eri. Then… He'll kill Midoryia. And escape. I foresa–"

"Fuck that." I cough, hauling myself upright and wiping my mouth on my arm.

The Dragon lady snarls. "We can't just sit here and do nothing."

Knight Eye pants. "Given the shape you're all in, you cannot stop him. I'm sorry."

I laugh and spit the last traces of bile from my tongue. "You're shit at pep-talks, Knight Eye."

"I only speak the truth."

"Well the truth needs to be fucking quiet for a second so I can think. Ura, wait!"

She stumbles forward. "None of that matters… I have to do something. And help him. There's no future, except the one you create!"

I stop her hitting the ground too hard when she stumbles, body entirely spent no doubt. They have all been fighting so hard. But she has to try, right? She cares for Deku so deeply. Far deeper than a friend. But beyond that, she believes in him. And doesn't want to see him snuffed out too early. Something I wholeheartedly agree with.

Knight Eye is breathing thinner by the second. "Froppy, go help Mirio. He's on the other side of that wall. Uravity, Drago lady, I need your aid, take me to the surface. Alex, help your father."

I'm not keen on taking orders from someone so resigned to allowing things to just play out, but for now, our goals align. I want to get to the surface. I want to help. I hug Dad close and lift us up, my body not burning with the effort like it usually would–my memory only shows that small room with Eri, but clearly there's been more to this. Dammit. What has Overhaul made me forget?

"You're… doing… amazing." Dad mutters, holding on as best he can. I can only imagine how annoyed at himself he's going to be. But if he took the hit instead of Deku, it will have helped immensely. And considering that would mean protecting his student, I am fully guessing that's what happened. "Be… Careful."

At least it wasn't another request not to fight.

Maybe Dad can still believe in me.

"I will." I hold him tight as we land on a sidewalk, near the Yakuza front door I think. At least, that's what I'm guessing from the feel of the armoured gates and stupid high walls. "I'm coming home, Dad. I definitely need a hot chocolate."

He laughs thickly.

We settle on the ground and I help him to sit by Ura and the others. Then I pause. A smile spreads over my chapped lips despite the carnage. The sun. It's so warm on my skin. Amazing. I… I have no idea how long I was down in that horrid place, but right now, I feel like I've broken the surface of endless icy water and can properly breathe again. Fuck. Eri, you have to know this joy. Once this is all over, you have to know what it feels like to walk in the sun.

Thunder erupts. I create another shield over the group just in case. Nothing hits us though.

Deku must be keeping the residential area in mind as he fights. Damn, he's come so far. I kneel by Dad and concentrate on the shield for now. I can't get up there to help with the fight, but I can ensure no one down here gets further injured. Knight Eye is getting weaker by the moment, and I have no idea what Ura and Tsu have already been dealing with. Dad puts his hands atop mine as I brace on the ground, his thumbs moving very slowly against the backs of my hands. He can't do much, I know it'll be driving him mad, but this helps. It all helps.

"How's it going up there?" I ask, taking slow breaths, but feeling no pinch in my head nor blood on my lip. Not even a twinge in my back. I'm so excited to tell Dad all this, but not now, now he would think I was masking. That I was sugarcoating so he wouldn't mind me fighting on so much. I have built myself a cage of downplaying my issues and now my loved ones only know that from me. It's probably how Toga managed to fool them. I have a lot of making up to do.

The Dragon lady grumbles. "Deku is holding his own, it looks like the fight is beginning to turn in his favour. Though I can't say the light show is all that comforting…"

"Light show?" I tilt my head, usually there was a few flickers of green around Deku when he used All for One, but not much beyond that. Was there more? Had he gone over his limit that much? I know he wants to save Eri, and I want that too, but I also don't want my friend going home in a matchbox.

"Some kind of golden light keeps coming out of the little girl."

Eri…

Dad squeezes my hand. "Do you… know… her… power?"

I shake my head and squeeze his hand back, my eyes getting warm. "I have no idea, and neither does she. He's hidden so much from her, to control her. Dammit. I have no idea what her power is, or how it might be affecting Deku... "

I try to reach out with my power whilst keeping the shield up, but it's that bit too much and the nausea sweeps my body again. I flinch and put my head against the ground. The darkness coils, like oil has been spilt on the ground, twisting in my darkened vision. Damn you Overhaul.

"It's… okay. You… have done… Enough." Dad coughs and groans, still likely trying to force his body to get out from under the effects of Chronos' power. But it'll be a long time before that happens. We can only do so much, right? These Villains, always testing our limits, always punishing us for still being fundamentally human. It's such a vicious cycle.

I grit my teeth. "I just want her safe. And for that pig to pay."

Another huge explosion.

Then silence.

Somehow, that's so much worse. Trembling sets into my bones and I grit my teeth tighter, hearing them creak. No one is saying anything, they're likely entranced by whatever it is that they're seeing. I keep the shield going, in case of debris from whatever just happened. Someone speak to me. Someone tell me what the hell has happened. Eri don't be dead. Please. Deku don't be dead. Please!

"He's done it." Knight Eye gasps, and there's finally a thud against the earth. Too big to be Deku and Eri, so it has to be the mess that Overhaul turned himself into. A moment later, Deku lands, I feel it with my quirk as I release the shield. But then I hear him. Deku cries out in pain. Eri is struggling, body jolting as if in agony. Shit. Something's wrong.

"Help… me…" Dad grinds out, and he's shifted more upright by Tsu as I duck out of the way. He has to cancel Eri's quirk? That must be it. The noise stops and things go quiet.

I swallow hard. "Are they okay?"

"How…" Knight Eye wheezes.

"_Are they okay_?" I demand, panting.

"Yes… But I saw it… Chisaki succeeded and escaped with Eri. Alex was lying dead with Midoryia on the ground… How is that not what happened?"

They're all right.

I laugh breathlessly, letting the relief flood my system for a few moments. Feel the sun. Enjoy the win. But now, get back to work. I haul myself upright and send out a pulse. Deku is carefully holding Eri, bringing her over. She is still, perhaps asleep? Overhaul lies prone across the way. Open. Unguarded. The cycle… Can I break it?

I turn.

Knight Eye coughs. "You've changed a future I thought was set."

"I think we can put that down to Deku more than anything else. I'm..." I clench my hands and shrug. "I'm little more than a victim here. After all, you all came to save me right?"

"Doesn't seem that way from here, Miss Aizawa." Knight Eye laughs softly into another cough. "I can now see the possibility for change. Thank you, Miss Aizawa."

"Call me Alex, but maybe stop talking. You're not doing so great…" I haven't taken a step yet, but my mind is tingling with the possibilities. No one is near Overhaul. No back up, no police. I could do something and no one would know. So simple. Like Chornos' leg, but… more permanent.

Cloth is draped over me.

Ura squeezes my shoulders. "Just take some deep breaths, okay? The adrenaline's gonna be leaving your system, you should probably sit…"

I guess she's right. I can't feel much right now beyond the pebbles sticking into my feet. Everything's fizzing. I pull the blanket tight and move to tuck my hair back. Only I don't. I can't. My fingers find nothing but short bristles. What? My hair. What… When did they take my hair? Why? Why don't I remember them doing that? The confusion bubbles brighter, and I recall Dad mentioning a lab. Fuck. How much time am I missing? My throat feels full of sand. I start to shiver, clutching the blanket tighter, trying to take a full breath, but it's difficult. I don't understand. Do I want to understand? That never really helps, does it? Just means you know more about how they fucked you over.

"Alex it's all right," Ura speaks gently, rubbing my shoulders. "We're gonna take you home."

"Why's my hair gone?" My voice is so small as my fingers slip under the blanket, tracing my arms, finding bumps and dips. Old scars, new scrapes. I reach over my shoulder, small punctures litter the skin on my back. What the fuck has been done to me?

"Alex?"

My nails dig into my skin. My teeth chatter as I bare them and I squeeze my useless eyes tighter shut. I don't recall anything but that tiny room, that small space with Eri. Sure they hit me a few times in there, and the Yakuza thugs laid into me when I was first taken but… what else?

"Mr Aizawa? Mr Aizawa, she's panicking. I can't–"

"It's ok Ura." I gulp and take her hand, putting my forehead against her shoulder. "I'll be fine."

"Alex please, sit down? You're shaking like crazy."

"Just…" I purse my lips, willing my stomach to stop doing flips. "How long was I gone?"

"About… About ten days." She soothes, her other hand running up and down my back. "They used a double. We had no idea until we saw you in surveillance footage. We're so sorry, Alex. We all–"

"There's… There's footage?"

Not that it matters. I can't see. But what did they see? What did they hear? Fuck. I have no idea, and my loved ones have had to sit and watch me being tormented. Tears run down my face. Broken, bruised, blinded. If they hadn't come today, if I hadn't been found by Mirio, I'd have been handed to Shigaraki. What would have happened then? What else has been done to me that I can't remember? Again. Once again I've been used and toyed with. What the hell is this world? What're we even fighting to protect? Everywhere I turn there's people using me, caging me, or just waiting to turn on me with their cameras. I can count the people I trust on my hands. In the whole world. That's so fucked up. That's not a world to fight for. Is it? _Is it_?

Pressure builds around me.

I breathe deeply, nails scraping against my shaven scalp.

"Alex?"

I can hear the worry in Ura's voice, but I can't respond. There's too much rage. Over and over they use me, beat me, control me, do god knows what to me. My family had to scrape me off the ground yet again. They'll have to stick me back together, _again. _

My body lifts into the air.

"Alex!"

I reach with my quirk, the ground under me broken open, homes around me shaken but still standing. Izuku, so careful in his work, so accurate in his attacks. One of the few genuinely good people in this wretched place. My friends, below, so strong and resilient. Dad, forever suffering because of my past sticking to me like dog shit on a shoe.

Fuck the Yakuza.

Fuck the League.

I need to find them. I need to destroy them. I need to rip them apart and finally end this shithole storm lingering over me. But I don't know where to start.

But who I do have to hand is Overhaul.

Right there. Lying prone, exposed, vulnerable. I can feel his body, lying there; stunned by Deku, made helpless and ready for the taking. What will the police do? They'll throw him in Tartarus and then he'll just get out again. Of course he will. That's what they do. They always come back to do more god damn damage. Over and over. More destruction, more lives warped and ruined, more bones broken and skin split and bleeding and–

"Alex don't!" Ura yells desperately, closer now, like she's followed me. Don't get too close Ura. My power is ballooning out of me, like my body can handle ten times more than beforehand. Is that what they did to me? Something to do with my endurance? Well they're fools then. I can do so much more now, I can get rid of every last rat-bastard one of them. I can tear, break, crush and–

I cough, blood running down my chin.

Okay, I am not without limits.

But I can still do _this_.

Overhaul's body shifts in the rubble, my grip on him sealing into place. If I can take one villain down, the rest of them will only be a matter of time. Bit by bit I can erase them. No more little girls crying in the dark. No more near misses. No more misery. If I have to stain myself in blood, isn't that worth it? That's worthwhile isn't it?

"Alex don't let them win!" Ura yells. "They want this! The League want you to turn Villain, think about it!"

I pause.

He's right there. I can feel every nerve, every vein, every artery waiting to be pulled, yanked, torn. He'd do the same to me. He likely had. Right there, waiting to be claimed. Bones to be broken, muscles to disconnect. I could just–

"Why not just kill you? Why not just take you out of the equation?"

I swallow hard.

She keeps going, voice cracking as she fights tears. I can't see it, but I can easily imagine her bottom is starting to tremble as she tries to hold it together. My friend, my dear, sweet friend. "This is what they want. You're better than this. Are you really gonna roll over now and give them what they want? Are you?"

His neck. It's so small. So snappable. His heart. One pinch and would rupture like a berry under my shoe. His lungs, I could tear them out his mouth and make him choke on them. Or make him swallow his own tongue. How about those hands? I could rip off his hands. So many possible ways of removing him from this world, from the potential for danger. Why can't they see the worth in that? I don't even know if I can manage to avoid such thoughts anymore. Maybe at some point too much has happened. Too many bruises. Too much pain. Maybe I can't be–

"You're a Hero!" Izuku yells.

I stop moving, still floating, but moving no closer.

I can't swallow.

My heart feels like it's trying to crawl out my throat.

"Don't let them win!" He screams. "Beat them Alex, I know you can. _Beat them_!"

After all this, my friends still think that's possible?

How can they see me as anything but a broken doll?

I search and find them with my power. They're trembling, bodies and minds exhausted, yet Tsu, Izuku and Ura stand there, screaming up at me. Begging me to know their words. I'm a Hero. Me; this broken, drained, bruised, scarred, thing. I'm a Hero? But why can't I be a Hero who finally rids this world of these bastards? Not put them in a box to escape from later. To put a permanent full stop at the end of their stories. Because Heroes don't kill? It's such shitty small print.

"Don't…" Ura chokes on a sob. "Don't lose yourself. The girl I saw screaming for her Dad at the USJ wouldn't do this. The girl who kept helping all her friends study when she was too injured to take part, wouldn't do this. My _friend _wouldn't do this!"

I can imagine it so clearly. Tear stained faces, torn costumes, bruises and cuts, wear and tear; yet they demand me to refuse the darkness. They believe a good world is still possible. Perhaps that's because they haven't been through what I have, but really, I'm glad of that. Aren't I? I'm glad they don't know what this feels like, crawling under my skin, seeping into my heart. I'm glad they can believe in goodness. I… I can do that again. I can get back to that, like I got back to the sunlight. Right?

So really, the last thing I want to do is break that belief.

The last person I find in my quirk's pulse is Eri, knocked out after Dad cancelled her power. Small mouth gasping, tiny heart fluttering with the last remnants of adrenaline and panic. Her tiny hands clasp the blanket she's bundled in. She must be so tired. She'll need help when she wakes. I can't let her wake to find me gone, on a rampage, tearing the world apart like all the monsters in her dreams.

I want to be there for her, to show her the sunlight, to let her know the black knight is real.

I lower to the ground beside Overhaul's body.

I loom and lift him with my quirk.

"Can you hear me?" I speak quietly, but clearly as I shake him, his head lolling.

He's out of it, but a muscle twitched next to his mouth.

"Well I hope you can, you piece of shit. Or even the _rest_ of you!" I snarl louder, well aware the League could be lingering for the show. "But you lost, _again. _You've still failed. Why? Because I have my family and my friends, and all you have is shit. _Hear that? _You have fuckin' _shit_! I'm not giving in. You hear? Fuck you, I'm a Hero!"

I drop Overhaul like a stone.

"But even so, I will find you all and I will do _everything _I can to bring you down. I will not submit to your shit! HEAR ME?"

Silence echoes back.

The rage dims as I stumble back towards Ura, sinking to my knees as she comes within a few paces. I bow my head. She was right. They all were. Fuck I was tempted though; I wanted to spill his blood, to tear his skin and pummel his bones. Bit by bit. Piece by piece. But that's just it. Want and need are very different. When it comes right down to it, we can be tempted by almost anything, what matters is what we decide to act on. And what matters is what we really need. I do not need to kill, I do not need to hurt. That's what a villain needs. I, as a hero, need to keep getting back up, no matter what these villains do to me. Why? Because I can. Because I can whilst some people, the people I need to protect, can't get back up.

Ura holds me close and replaces the blanket. "You did so good Alex, you did so good."

I cling to her, breaths hitching into whimpers.

She kisses my cheek. "Let it out. Just let it out."

With my head against her chest, I scream until all I can do is sob.

I'm coming home, guys. I'm coming home, Sho. I'm coming home, Bakugo.

I-I'm coming home, Dad.

Tsu appears and then Deku. They hug me tight, sobbing, saying thank you and sorry. I do the same, glad I can't see myself in this moment, glad I can't see their bruises and their torn costumes. The blindness is welcome right now. As are the time gaps. Whatever they did to me, whatever new scars they've given me, they won't keep me down. I will recover from this blindness quirk, or if I don't, I will learn to see with my quirk. Fuck this darkness, I will use it to my advantage if it's my new world. I will make it my new strength. I can feel the sunlight and I can strive to keep that warmth in mind.

Why?

Because I'm a stubborn asshole, and I'm not going anywhere.

Except… maybe to the hospital.

* * *

**And there we have it! She's alive-ish, Eri's found, everyone's going home! And Overhaul isn't in tiny little pieces... for now. NOW THEN, as the two week mark from here lands on Christmas Day (holy crapola, how is it that time already?! 2020 flew by and yet dragged as well? Madness!) Soooo either I will upload a couple days early, OR I may end up a couple days late, it just depends how my time with family goes I'm afraid! But rest assured, I shall aim for AROUND the two week mark, so don't freak if its not right on time. The holidays are a mad time, haha. Hope you guys are still enjoying, plenty still to come!**

**Thanks to everyone reading, faving, following and reviewing! See Shoutouts below!**

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**Zikashigaku:** Haha, yeah the typical reaction didn't feel right for him at all. There's an INKLING of it there, like he knows he should be angrier lol, but he also knows Alex and Bakugo and knows he can trust them. And I'm so glad you're enjoying Bakugo's development, I am really enjoying writing it, but also trying to keep it balanced and avoid him coming across OOC. OOoh I love when readers have theories! Go on... who do you think it is? I will say... there is a clue in earlier chapters, but brief. Super brief. I hope the unleash was good for you, I'm really excited to see her develop her powers further, because now... ooh boy, whole new playing field for our Alex! And thanks for underlining Shouta as well haha, so glad that's working as well. I want them to learn, even if its sloooowly. Thanks so much for still reviewing, it's awesome to see whenever I get the email, means so so much! Hope you're still enjoying! See you in two weeks-ish!


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey there! I managed to get it sorted for Christmas Eve! Boom! Kinda chuffed with myself, can't lie, haha! Merry Christmas everyone, extra long one for you, over 9k! Hope you enjoy, and for anyone that doesn't tend to read the end notes, here's a warning on this end as well, the usual TWO WEEK gap is gonna be a THREE WEEK gap this time. Honestly, I'm not gonna write/edit between Christmas and New year, so saying the 7th is just foolish haha. So! I shall see you guys on the 14th of Jan! Cya then!**

* * *

**DABI POV**

The road had thundered so fast beneath the truck, Dabi had half expected them to just lose control and crash. He had too much to do, to die so stupidly. He demanded that Spinner drive better. These League clowns were so reckless. But as the convoy was stopped, purpose fell back into place and Dabi removed the Pro Hero threat. What he didn't understand was how much the League even had to do with this Overhaul guy. They tangled before, made losses on both sides, but since? Unless things had been happening without Dabi's knowledge. He hoped not, for the sake of his patience. The League were a means to an end, but that didn't mean he could let them get in the way of his plans.

Shigaraki knelt by Overhaul and waved a small box in front of him, something about Overhaul's life work? It made no sense. Clearly more had been going on. It had to be why Toga and Twice were so busy lately too. Dabi stepped closer as Overhaul's hands were removed, eyes wild as he realised how powerless he suddenly was. Dabi had no sympathy, but he was still curious.

Overhaul wailed. "It's all gone too far, you fucking foolish man child! Listen to me!"

Shigaraki waved a dismissive hand. "Let's go. We're doing just fin–"

"She's practically unstoppable now, you damn moron!"

She?

Dabi's eyes narrowed, noting how Shigaraki stilled at the mention.

Was this asshole talking about Alex?

Dabi stepped closer. "Who's unstoppable?"

Shigaraki sighed. "We'll discuss back at base. C'mon Dabi, leave the trash where he belongs."

Overhaul continued. "She'll tear you all apart! She won't remember the lab, I ensured that much, but she remembers enough! And she knows you were connected, Shigaraki! She knows that!"

Dabi knelt beside the manic Villain brought low. He gripped Chisaki's collar and pulled tight. "Alex? You talking about Alex?"

"Yes, moron!"

"So what's all that mean? You did something to her?"

"The hell are you talking about, and stop touching me you filthy shit! Yes I did something, I did as your damned child of a boss demanded and sanctioned. I looked into her endurance and worked with it, extended it, strengthened it– gh!" He gasped around the chokehold Dabi had on his throat.

"The fuck did you do to her?" He loosened his grip enough for a few words to sneak past.

"Worked… With other quirks… put them… into her system… just tests… ghn!" He coughed as he was released.

Dabi spun to loom over Shigaraki, blue eyes ablaze with fury as his jaw clenched and his staples threatened to tear due to how hard he shook with rage. "You knew about this? You _demanded_ this?"

Shigaraki blinked.

Dabi growled. "How long has this fucking freak been toying with her?"

"Ten days." Shigaraki rolled his eyes. "And it was all for the bigger picture. We need to keep everyone leveled up. You know this."

"I don't know shit about you turning her into a play-thing _again_." He grabbed Shigaraki's collar and hauled him closer, till his red trainers barely touched the ground. "She's not your damn lab rat. She doesn't need to be prodded and toyed with by the likes of you. She's already–"

"On the path to joining us." Shigaraki didn't yell. He also kept his hands dangling by his sides. Dabi frowned, taking these things into account despite not loosening his grip at all. "Every time she is broken, do you know what else gets stronger, as well as her abilities?"

Dabi bared his teeth. "Her hatred for you?"

"Think bigger."

Dabi glared.

Shigaraki snorted. "Her hatred for the world. Every time the truth of this shitty world is underlined to her, all those years of _Mr Hero Daddy_ and her _Hero friends_ gets tainted. It gets _weaker_."

"And you nearly kill her over and over!" Dabi gripped tighter. "You piece of–"

"Yes, but at the end of the day, no matter how lovey and wonderful that life has been, she always ends up back in the muck."

Dabi's flames simmered under his skin, waiting to scorch Shigaraki from the earth. But he had to hear this out. There might be a plan. Might.

He breathed out through his nose. "You kept me out the damn loop because you _knew _how fucked up it was. You knew I'd refuse to let it happen. She's done enough, she's endured _enough._"

"She's always gonna be the point where you go soft, huh?"

"She's the point where I draw the line." Dabi snarled. "I want to help her, not break her."

"Sometimes those go hand in hand." Shigaraki grinned. "Toga took a video if you wanna see firsthand, but lemme sum it up. It was _amazing. _Alex came so close to killing Overhaul, she was on the verge of crossing that line."

Dabi glared, eyes darting to the still frantic Villain by their feet. Alex had nearly killed someone. Nearly taken a life, on purpose, in full control. The line. The line no Hero was meant to cross, and once they did, the darkness became all that harder to ignore. They had seen it before. It was the whole point of her long term plan in Shigaraki's eyes, right? Right. And it had nearly happened. She had nearly crossed the line, fallen from their false pedestal and returned to Dabi. He swallowed hard, thinking back to her expression on her birthday, when they spoke across the campus walls, the way she had looked at him with pity in her eyes. As if she felt sorry for him and his decisions. It made him sick. It made him worry he had lost her forever. He hadn't seen anything of his friend in that look. Nothing of the girl he had huddled out of the rain with, the girl he had kept warm, the girl he had shared stories with and kept from her nightmares, like she had kept him from his. But now? Maybe there was hope. Maybe.

Shigaraki giggled. "You know it's true. You know she can do it. It's all you're hoping for. Because the second she slips up, the moment she finally does something she _wants _instead of what she's _told_? They'll turn on her."

Dabi grit his teeth. The idea of those hypocrites turning on Alex, hurting her, doing a damn thing other than getting out of her way, it turned his stomach.

Shigaraki continued. "When it happens, when every Hero looks at her in disgust, when her _Daddy_ and her _friends_ reject her, who will she turn to?"

"Not you, that's for fuckin' sure, you damn–"

"You." Shigaraki laughed thinly. Dabi stopped and lowered him, taken back by the fact Shigaraki knew this, and it seemed to be part of the plan. Shigaraki intended for Alex to go to Dabi's side. Since when? For so long Dabi had assumed he would have to break her free, to double-cross the League and run with her as soon as he could. But now? Maybe he didn't need to do that.

Shigaraki grinned. "Think about it, you're the big strong big brother figure, right? Waiting in the shadows, eager to welcome her with open arms and an understanding smile. She knows you'll listen. She knows you'll be there. Her pride might take a minute to swallow that, but it'll happen. I know it will."

Dabi set him back on the ground. "How?"

"Because I have seen her snap, I've been on the receiving end of it. She broke my arm in five places. And if it hasn't happened today, it'll certainly happen eventually. Her power takes a lot to control, and her power can so easily destroy as well as save. All we need to do is wait for her to realise how much better it'll be to burn this world down and rebuild, than keep scrambling around trying to save it."

Dabi let go and stepped back from Shigaraki, looking down at his hands. Regardless of anything that had happened since, he would gladly reach for Alex when she made that choice. He could see it, tears on her face, uncertainty in her eyes, and there he'd be. Standing strong, waiting for her. He would make it all better, and she'd finally be free of the Hero bullshit. She'd hold on so tight. She could finally join in his plans. They'd make the whole world see the bullshit, together.

"Fine." Dabi snarled, glad to have things straightened out, but not about to pretend he was all right with Alex having been in pain and him being kept in the dark. "But stop treating her like a damn lab rat. All that's going to do is drive her insane."

Shigaraki shrugged. "Doesn't seem like the worst thing that could happen. She'd make a magnificently unhinged Villain."

Dabi grimaced and walked away. All he wanted now was to skip the waiting and reach the day that Alex returned. That she finally understood. Heroes used the world, and they used each other, and their families. Alex had been used enough. Time to be free.

"C'mon Alex… let me help you…"

* * *

**SHOUTA POV**

Shouta wanted to stay by Alex's side, but he had to get his stitches done. The nurses had refused to accept another 'no' or 'wait' for an answer. So he went, grit his teeth, got the stitches, and then found himself stalled outside Alex's hospital room. The window let him see from the corridor and he got stuck. She sat in the middle of her bed, having not slept a wink since being brought in the day before. Alex. In a medical gown too big for her, hanging loose from her sharp shoulders, the IV's taped down but still causing pinking against her pale skin. So still. So vacant. Her eyes were dull. Unseeing, but still occasionally having them open, drinking in any light she could perceive as her sight slowly returned. She nodded along to the legal jargon from the police–they had to interview her sooner rather than later–but her eyes stayed fixed on the bedding. She hugged her knees, keeping them tight to her chest. There was a blanket and hot water bottle, but still she shivered. Shouta guessed it wasn't much to do with being cold. Her statement would be taken and then she'd be allowed to rest. Except she wouldn't. Shouta kept trying to get her to sleep, but she refused. Barely laying down before sitting upright. The reason remained firmly behind her lips, but he guessed she either expected to wake up in captivity, or to lose more time.

Then she kept saying Shouta didn't have to stay.

It wasn't clear if that was a good sign or not; it was good she didn't feel clingy, but maybe she also couldn't trust him. She was taken in broad daylight. What faith can remain after that?

Shouta left; the interview looked like it would last a while longer, and he had just received a worrying message from Recovery Girl about Knight Eye's condition. It was better to get things done than hover. He would go back and do whatever he could to build Alex's trust again, but for now, he could help elsewhere.

First he went by the Eri girl's room. The doctors had been rushing in and out of there since they had arrived. She was going in and out of consciousness, but didn't seem to be in pain. That was something. As Shouta approached the window that looked into Eri's room, he could hear her soft voice asking questions. Words tripped over each other, and small gasps indicated if the doctor or nurse had moved too quickly. To anyone else it likely sounded ridiculous. But to Shouta, it was all familiar. It was the same as when Alex had woken from nightmares when first living with him, or simply being unused to someone else being in the room, not intending to hurt her. It would take time, but Eri would adjust. No doubt, Alex would be eager to help.

He stood by the glass and softly smiled as the girl mumbled a thank you to the Nurse laying fresh blankets on top of her bed. Alex had been right, the kid was clearly very sweet, despite her rough treatment. Big eyes landed on Shouta. He went still. That was familiar too, the way those eyes made it seem like his soul was being read. Alex had the same thing, still did. Like they could look right through you. For better or worse.

The little girl frowned and pointed to him, her voice only slightly muffled by the glass. "Is that the Knight?"

Shouta shared a confused glance with the Nurse.

The Nurse knelt by Eri's bed. "What Knight, sweetheart?"

"Alex… The nice girl I was with... She talked about a Knight. Said he had black armour, a-and he was calling out to Alex when we were all outside. Is… Is he the Knight?"

Shouta had no idea what Eri was talking about, but he dipped his head and moved away, not wanting to cause any more disturbance than he already had. Knight? What had Alex been saying? He walked along, heading towards where Midoryia was being looked after. But he couldn't get those eyes out of his mind, and that question. A knight. A protector? Had Alex been telling the kid stories or something? Or was she just talking about Knight Eye? No, she wouldn't have known he was involved. She must have been making things up for Eri. Maybe. He swallowed hard and paused by a water cooler to take a drink, needing to collect himself, and avoid Midoryia seeing his teacher getting misty-eyed.

More messages came through about Knight Eye.

It wasn't looking good.

Midoryia had to be told, and beyond that, Alex would want to know how her friends were doing. The least Shouta could do was give her proper answers, for what little he could actually know. The boy was being checked over when Shouta finally found him. Midoryia looked a little shaken, but generally all right. Far better than he had any right to look considering how hard he had pushed himself and his quirk. Shouta wished he had been more involved though. As a teacher, and a father, he had some serious time to make up for.

Midoryia spotted him and bowed, because of course he did. Ever the faithful student.

Shouta nodded and they walked together. The words didn't want to be voiced, because his pride was being precious, but that didn't matter. He had to make amends.

He cleared his throat. "Midoryia, I'm sorry I couldn't be with you at the end, when it counted."

The boy frowned. "It's all right, sir. Don't be silly."

Shouta raised a brow. Silly?

The boy continued. "Please tell me, how are all the others?"

These kids had no concept of their own well being.

Shouta smirked. "Kirishima is covered in bruises and lacerations from head to toe, but he'll live. Amajiki cracked a bone in his face, and he has some other minor injuries, but none of them should leave a scar. Fatgum has a few broken bones too, but he seems mostly fine otherwise. Luckily the blade that stabbed Lock Rock didn't hit any vital organs, so he should make a full recovery."

"I'm so glad." Midoryia then gnawed his lip. "Uh, sir? What about Eri? And Alex?"

"Alex is being monitored, she's still 85% blind, and is having her statement taken. It's clear though that her memories have been altered, so don't discuss the footage we saw with her when you see her. At some point she will be shown it, because she's demanding to be, but right now we're treading carefully. There's no telling how her memories have been changed, or what could happen if they suddenly returned."

"I'll do my best to keep her calm."

Shouta sighed. "Good luck. It's going to take time to get through to her, I think."

Watching her on the field, Shouta truly believed he was about to witness Alex destroy Chisaki, to watch her tear a man apart. The darkness kept looming. It kept threatening to infect her and never let go. Thankfully she beat it back yet again. This time. How many chances did they get?

He shook himself free of dark thoughts. "We'll get through it."

"Of course, sir. We'll all be there for her."

Shouta nodded. It was one of the reasons he hadn't already lost his mind. Regardless of his own failings, Alex had her friends.

He continued. "Eri remains feverish, and sleeping fitfully. She's been quarantined for now. She is at least talking whenever she's conscious for long enough though."

Midoryia paused, brows lifting. "Quarantined? Really? So does that mean I won't be able to see her?"

"You know, they made that call based on your description of what happened back there. She's got a dangerous quirk and no control over it. If something provoked her to activate it again, I'm the only one who can stop her. Or maybe Alex, they seem to have a connection. You could only touch Eri because you kept destroying your body faster than she could rewind it, right?"

The boy had the decency to blush. "Yeah."

Even though Shouta knew he should be scolding Midoryia, it was also clear that it was likely the only reason the boy had survived. So instead, Shouta went with a slight tone of praise. Slight. "There aren't exactly a lot of people who can pull that off. And even if there were, who's to say how powerful she really is. We have no idea what her limits are."

They stepped into the elevator and the gears rumbled as they climbed.

Midoryia scratched the back of his neck. "I know what you mean, if you hadn't been there to make her stop, I'm not sure what would have happened."

"Teaching her control will be especially hard considering her quirk only seems to work on people, when you're training on live subjects, the danger is exponentially greater. Her emotional state seemed to affect it too. With so many variables it makes sense to keep her quarantined. For her sake as well as ours." Shouta led the way to a set of double doors. "I'm sure Alex will be able to help though, she spoke fondly of the girl."

"Alex tends to take people under her wing, yeah." Midoryia smiled and then looked at the doors warily. "Uh sir… Where are w–"

"And all that was to underline that… With Eri, in other words, we can't depend on the girl or her quirk right now."

"Huh?"

"All we can do is accept it, now come on. Some others have joined us."

Shouta didn't want to have to show this Midoryia, but he also knew the boy couldn't find out via gossip later. Knight Eye was dying. It hadn't been much time, there wouldn't be _much _of a connection, but Midoryia had a passion that Shouta never quite knew what to do with. So losing a mentor, even a briefly present one, would hit the boy hard. Along with that, it was someone he hadn't saved.

As Midoryia pressed his hands against the glass, seeing Knight Eye full of tubes, pale and weakening, Shouta missed Alex more than ever. She knew how to read people, to console them. Shouta was lost. Utterly. Toshinori arrived next, and as they said their hushed goodbyes, Mirio was soon to follow. Shouta remained close but out of the way, he knew Knight Eye but they had never been close.

So it was weird when the man gestured to Shouta to come closer. He made it as far as the end of the bed.

Knight Eye smirked under his oxygen mask, eyes getting dull. "I believed Fate to be a fixed thing once I had seen it, but Deku here has shown me that this is not so. And your daughter, Aizawa. She has shown me that as well."

Shouta swallowed hard. "You said you saw her the other day in the vision, things could have changed–"

"No." Knight Eye coughed. "When I looked during the fight, I saw Deku fall in his attempts to keep Eri safe, and then Alex stood up against Chisaki. She stood in front of all of us, making shield after shield, edging closer to reach Eri every single time. She wouldn't listen, she refused anything but getting to Eri and…" Another cough, splattering a little blood against the mask. "And I tell you this because of the changed outcome, but also what I saw next."

Shouta guessed he wasn't going to like it, even if it hadn't happened.

"Alex got so wrapped up in her goal, so determined to save Eri, that she was torn apart by her own quirk."

Shouta gripped the bed frame.

Everyone looked between him and Knight Eye.

Knight Eye continued. "I do not know what Chisaki did to her in that lab, how much he improved her Endurance, but it is not limitless. She died by her own power, and I tell you this so that you can help her avoid that fate. You can stop her from being destroyed by herself."

Shouta swallowed hard, his head pounding as he easily imagined what had been described. It was far too easy to see. Then he nodded. He couldn't speak, there were too many questions. Knight Eye didn't have long and he still had to say goodbye to Mirio. There wasn't time for further explanation. Shouta stepped back, to let the mourners have their time, whilst he leaned against the wall and tried to think. Whatever had been done to Alex's body in that lab had changed how her quirk worked. That had to be it. Otherwise, she would have never gotten that far with her power before. The nosebleeds and brain bleeds were awful, but suddenly they seemed like a fail safe. They stopped Alex. They prevented her going too far. Now… Now potentially she didn't have that. They had to be careful. They had to train her control instead of stamina.

Shouta closed his eyes as Mirio sobbed harder, the light leaving Knight Eye's gaze as he talked of potential bright futures. It was possible, of course, and they had won the day, but now Shouta had a knot of worry in his stomach. And he wasn't sure it would ever be untied.

When Alex had floated off the ground, her body hovering so far above the carnage and the prone body of her enemy, she had been like a beautiful avenging angel. But at the same time, so cold. Her face had been impassive, staring at Overhaul like a car to be dismantled, not a human. He barely counted as that for what he had done, but that wasn't the point. The darkness. Had it been beaten? Or just swallowed for the time being?

Shouta shook his head. Seeing her sat in the middle of her bed, not sleeping, barely managing to eat, eyes dull as she listened to the police and the following procedure. Like she had stepped away from her body. Like she listened through thick glass. Detached. Cold. Would she ever be warm again? She had smiled so broadly and laughed when feeling the sunlight during the fight. The joy was still in there. Shouta just had to try and help her find it, and keep it going. Keep it breathing.

The heart monitor succumbed to a thin whine.

Mirio bellowed, All Might barely clung to composure and Midoryia hung his head. Knight Eye was gone. A lot was changing and it didn't seem bothered about them catching up. But at least they had their team. Their family. Shouta hugged himself tightly.

They would get through.

They would not let the darkness win.

* * *

**ALEX POV**

The door clicks behind the police and I'm left alone. I think. Someone was sitting in here monitoring me earlier, but I think they're gone. I send out a pulse and find nothing but a leaning fake plant and a couple uncomfy chairs. Other than that it's me, this scratchy gown and this tiny bed. Familiar yet horrible. I pick at the blanket. Some of my sight has returned, at least I can tell when the lights are on, and I can see the movement of vague shapes. Generally though, my eyes remain closed, having them open is kinda disorientating. Dad went to get his stitches done–the idiot was stabbed in the shoulder and never even said anything. Izuku was getting more tests done and everyone else is being patched up or monitored for their condition. I can only assume things aren't going well with Knight Eye, because everyone has avoided answering any questions I've had about his condition. At the end, as they took him into the ambulance, his pulse had been thready at best. This new reach with my quirk, despite my blindness, lets me see a whole lot more in many ways. Not sure if I'm glad of that or not yet. Sometimes, ignorance can be bliss. Good luck Knight Eye… Though I feel naive even thinking that.

Nem and Hizashi will be here soon no doubt, but are likely gathering me a few home comforts–I'm also not sure if it's a good thing or not that I can so accurately guess what they'll do in this scenario. It's happened so often though that I guess it's to be expected. Me and Bakugo were right, I really should be paying rent.

I flop back on the bed and listen to the hum of the machines checking on my various vitals, ensuring this withered body is still functioning on some level. One IV is for the malnutrition caused by whatever draining quirk was used to keep me weak, another is blood to replace what I had lost, and the third is something else. The doctors told me, the nurses too, but eventually I just tuned it out. It doesn't matter, as long as it gets me home quicker. Well, after I've seen Eri. Words like 'Quarantine' and 'Monitor' make me itch. I know she's safe. But I still need to see it myself, with my eyes or my quirk.

There's a knock at my door.

I stay lying down. "If you're a nurse, go away please. If you're someone else, you better have coffee."

The door opens. "Not a nurse, and no coffee _yet._" Sho steps inside and closes the door.

I grip the blankets. Shit. I hadn't had time to even ask for a wig yet. Or to get some real clothes from Nem and Hizashi. Can I scramble under the blankets without him seeing my spindly limbs? No. It's definitely too late for that. Wait, what the hell am I even thinking? Wigs? Who the fuck cares, he got attacked by Toga! Or something! Prioritise Alex…

He continues. "But the coffee situation is down to the machine being broken on this floor. Bakugo has gone to the cafe though, so coffee is incoming. "

I sit up. "Are you okay?"

The smudge of Sho slowly approaches, and I can only imagine his eyes are raking over me. Fuck. I must look like shi–

"Am _I_ okay?" He repeats, perching on the bed. "Alex you've just been through–"

"Fuck that, what did Toga do?" I demand, tempted to lunge forward but not wanting to risk simply toppling off the bed and having my medical gown up over my ears when Bakugo comes in with coffee.

Sho sighs. "If you insist… She wanted to make a grand exit, she messed with me and Bakugo, but we should probably talk about this once he's here, okay? Can I…" He clears his throat. "Can I hold your hand?"

I slide one across the blanket and he takes it in his warm one, gently squeezing.

Is he shaking or am I?

I close my eyes as the moving blobs start to make me dizzy, and bite my lip. "I'm so sorry, it all happened so quickly and–"

"The last thing you should be doing right now, is blaming yourself… So naturally that's what you're doing." He laughs breathlessly, and a kiss is pressed to the back of my hand. "I'm guessing my apology would be refused?"

"Too right. I uh… I was gonna ask my Dad for a wig but–"

"Alex." He squeezes my hand slightly again. "You're beautiful, not that this is the focus right now as far as I'm concerned, but if it's what's worrying you, you're beautiful." He leans closer, I can only tell thanks to the bed shifting under him. "Can I kiss you?"

My eyes are getting warm. I nod and try not to hold my breath as I wait, which isn't long, but the small gasp that escapes me makes me regret the non-holding-of-breath. He cups my face and I smile into the kiss, my own hands coming up to hold onto his jumper. It feels like his black polo neck. So soft, with the little horizontal bumps due to the fancy wool. His fingers go into my hair… or they would have. I shudder and edge back a little, him not lingering for a second longer when he notices.

His fingers run along the shell of my ear. "Sorry, was that too much?"

"N-No." I sniff and look down despite my eyes being closed, and there was no way this hid the blush ravaging my cheeks and neck. "I just… It was weird to feel you do the hair thing when…"

"When there's no hair," he finishes quietly, kissing the back of my hand again. "It'll grow back."

"I know. I know." I laugh at myself and wipe the silly tears. "Of all the things to get upset about… Stupid, right?"

"It's the most immediate and tangible. So no, not stupid at all." I know he's tilting his head, I can hear it in his voice. Seems I know him pretty well. I nod and he moves, shuffling closer so he can hug me loosely round the shoulders. "It's not silly. If it upsets you, it's perfectly valid."

I lean against him. So warm, solid and strong. "I missed you so much, Sho."

"I missed you too, I didn't know it wasn't you in so far as actually identifying the problem but… well I missed you for other reasons."

I cringe. "Was she horrible to you?"

"Not the uh… Nicest no."

I bite my lip. "So… What, you thought I'd gone off you or something?"

I feel the tension roll over him.

I put a hand over my face. "I'm not sure we have enough room in this relationship for another set of crippling confidence issues, Mr Todoroki. Mine take up plenty space."

"I'm allowed a wobble." He kisses my cheek. "We'll get through this together, all right? We can talk about it all. Nothing is off the table."

"Sounds perfect." I turn and open my eyes, his red and white hair quite clear even if the rest is a haze. I raise a brow. "Until I can see, you will have to initiate kisses, or else we are both going to have concussion. I've got shapes and colours, but no distance."

"A very good point." He hums and puts a hand to my cheek, drawing closer. "My beautiful Alex."

I could make a joke about how it's meant to be me with sight issues. I could laugh off the compliment and dodge it like usual. But right now, it just feels good to be loved. Our lips meet and I focus on that, not the prickle of my stubbled head, not the tug of IV's, or rustle of cheap medical gowns. No. Just him and me for a blissful moment, and that little fizz in my veins that wants to push things further. Perfect.

Something hits the door.

It hits again.

"You want fuckin' pastry all over the floor dumbasses? Open up or I'm fuckin' leavin'!"

I grin and Sho chuckles as he gets up from the bed to open the door.

"Young man!" A nurse scolds, her steps hurrying along the corridor towards our impatient friend.

"Huh? I'm delivering emergency supplies to a patient, what's it to you?" Bakugo storms inside.

The nurse fusses at the door and I just give a small wave. "Excuse my boisterous friend, he's not had his medication today."

"There's no need for such language young man, keep it civil." And she storms away, still tutting from the other end of the corridor.

Sho closes the door and returns to the bed where Bakugo has already perched and put a bag into my hands. For some reason, though I don't recall why, the fact he brought pastries makes me chuckle. I tear a piece off and hum at the almond croissant goodness. I haven't managed to eat anything much beyond some toast, but this has my mouth watering.

"Got you that sickly caramel latte shit you like, too. But _ask_ for that, I ain't putting that on the bed for your blind ass to knock over."

"Hey I am only 85% blind still, you jackass."

"Is it still enough to send coffee flying?"

I pout. "I guess."

"Then on the table it stays." He grumbles, before going quiet and nudging me. "You want a hug?"

I purse my lips against laughter. "Sure, indulge me, Asshole."

He pulls me into a tight hug and huffs. "Missed you, or whatever."

"As ever, you are a poet, Bakugo."

"Fuckin' right I am. So you just being looked after now? Or they still doing tests and stuff?"

"I have no idea, I stopped listening." I nibble my pastry. "I think it's just rest and a little monitoring now. No one wants to prod me much it seems, not that I'm gonna complain."

They both hum in agreement.

I swallow. "So now that you're both here, can I ask what the hell happened with Toga?"

Bakugo snorts. "Didn't even make it thirty seconds before you diverted attention. Gotta be a new record."

"I look forward to my medal, now spill."

"That bitch messed us up a bit and ran, that's all."

"Messed up _how_?" I press, chewing the pastry slowly.

I have to keep a lid on my temper, to avoid my power fluctuating. I nearly lost it on the field before Ura and the others talked me down. I can't do that here. So many people could be hurt. I don't want to be that person. There's a line I can't afford to cross.

They're both quiet.

I sigh. "C'mon guys, please? Not knowing is only gonna let my imagination run wild."

Sho takes his seat beside me. "All right, but don't rush into suddenly blaming yourself or anything okay? We're both all right now, both healed and recovered."

"I'll do my best." I smile and hold my hands out. "Pass me my coffee and I'll _have _to sit still."

"Yeah, right." Bakugo snorts and I stick my tongue out in his general direction.

Sho explains and I focus on the warmth in the cup I'm holding. They had been completely caught off guard. She attacked them both in their rooms, totally blindsiding them. They didn't even know whether to fight back or not because they didn't know if it was me being controlled. Dammit. Well played Toga, you piece of shit.

"So…" I take a sip and then a deep breath. "You both got stabbed, Sho pretty uhm… extensively and Bakugo you also got a bad bash to the head?"

"A couple." He mutters. "But like IcyHot said, we're fine now. And your Dad already knows we're here, so don't worry, it's all pre-planned and allowed and shit."

"Allowed?" I raise a brow and snort. "Why wouldn't you be _allowed _to see me?"

"Well we were in a secure facility to stop us running off to find you."

I grin and shake my head. "Damn, they're getting wise to us all, huh?"

Bakugo laughs. "Yeah guess so. Shitty Hair came to see us, all emotional and shit, but I think the rest of them are doing okay."

"Good to know."

He nudges my shoulder. "So c'mon, no more dodging. Apart from the blindness and excuse to wear insane wigs, how're you doing?"

So blunt. So harsh. So Bakugo.

I sip the coffee. Instinct tells me to be brief, to reassure them, to highlight all the good and skim the bad. But instinct is what led to them not being sure it was an imposter. They didn't know because I so frequently just shut down. Sure, I'd been better lately, but not enough. Time to learn. And time to put lessons to action.

"I'm processing."

They wait.

I lick milk froth from my lip. "I can't see, I can't stop shaking, my heads oddly cold, and I think if I move too quickly my damn skinny shoulders might rip this medical gown. There's… There's a bunch of time missing from when I was taken, and a lot of that is something to do with my Endurance quirk being improved. I think."

I swallow.

Sho runs a hand along my back.

Bakugo touches his knee to mine.

I sip the coffee. "I wanted to kill him."

I can't even see them and I know they've gone tense. They're right back in that kitchen when I wanted to kill One for All, and I can't blame them. In a way, I sort of hope they can't blame me either–

"Of course you wanted that." Bakugo mutters.

Sho squeezes my shoulder. "Exactly. It would be foolish to pretend otherwise." He kisses my cheek. "What matters is what you acted on."

I grit my teeth. "I don't know if I'd have stopped without Ura and Deku…"

"But you did." Bakugo knocks knees with me again. "That's what counts. Actions."

Tears are brewing. I have to be honest with them now, right? Withholding is what led to them not knowing what was real and what wasn't. Be open. Say it.

I suck in a thick breath, my throat feeling clogged by a large lump. "What about the next time? If someone's not there to–"

"You have a team." Sho hugs me gently from the side. "You have a family."

But…

Can I say it?

Can I admit these fears?

I sniff. "But what if I'm alone again?"

They're quiet. It's probably unfair of me to even ask, it's not like they can predict the future. It's not like I want to be minded every moment of every day. But the fear. It's there. I was just in a store, minding my own business, buying noodles for Dad, in daylight, and I was stolen. Taken like an abandoned handbag. Thrown into a car, beaten by thugs and then… then I have no idea what else happened because the memories are gone. But regardless, it wasn't good.

I swallow, their silence stinging my ears. "Sorry. That must sound so st–"

"No, it's fine." Sho breathes. "It's understandable."

Bakugo leans forward on his knees, the dark shape of his hoodie bending over. He sighs heavily. "There's no real way to promise shit, and I ain't about to make a promise I can't fuckin' keep. So…"

"So…" Sho thinks as well, and I just focus on the warmth of them both being here. Right now I'm safe, right now I'm recovering. One step at a time.

Bakugo rubs the back of his neck, hand pink against the dark hoodie. "So maybe we just have to start by working on those impulses? I uh… Well I get having a knee-jerk reaction to get super pissed. Workin' on it, but gonna take a long time. It's not the same, I know, but… it's something?" He shrugs and looks back.

I smile and nod. "Yeah, I think that would help, thanks."

"Don't be fuckin' stupid." He rolls his eyes, knocking knees again. "You don't have to thank me."

"Yeah, but it's still nice to say." I knock back and he looks away, slurping his own coffee.

Sho runs his hand along my arm. "I guess… Perhaps it would be helpful for me to share some uhm… notes from my time working through things?"

I can only imagine he means when his whole family had to have interviews when his mother was taken into the hospital. I nod and take his other hand and squeeze. He knows I won't judge whatever those notes say, but still, the faint pink blush makes sense. I'm just honoured he's willing to share those things with me. No doubt Dad will want me to be talking to counselors but I can't say I'm all that eager. More doctors. More people peering at me, but instead of my body it'll be my mind. A headache brews just thinking about it.

I lick my lips, suddenly feeling dry. "I know it doesn't need to be said, but… Thanks you too. For… For not giving up on me yet."

Bakugo snorts. "You didn't give up on us, did you?"

"Why would I?" I blink.

"Neither of us are exactly social experts. I'm an asshole and this guy's a cold fish."

"Then we make a fine unit." I bite my lip. "The Asshole, Cold Fish and Basket-Case. Sounds like the start of a really shitty kids book, doesn't it?"

Sho chuckles. "Mm, I hope it's not pop-up."

Bakugo jolts. "Okay you gotta warn me about that shit, _you_ can't just go crackin' jokes without warning IcyHot, it's fucking weird."

Sho shrugs. "Got to keep you on your toes King Explosion Murder."

We laugh and despite the snarl, Bakugo is chuckling as well. We enjoy our drinks, eat our pastries and I feel little parts of myself coming back together. I can do this. I can find the light again. They haven't given up on me, so neither should I.

I yawn and they both get up off the bed.

Sho kisses my head and helps me under the covers. "We'll be back whenever we can be, unless you're released before that." He tucks me in. "Sorry we can't stay longer."

"S'fine." I mumble, snuggling into the pillow. "Thanks for coming by, though the coffee seems to have had the opposite effect than intended."

Bakugo barks a laugh. "Decaff you dumbass. You need rest."

I flip the bird at him as he opens the door and a far off gasp lets me know a nurse saw it as well. Whoops. I wave and try to let myself drift off, the warmth of their visit helping lull me past the darkness and simply welcome sleep.

I can do this.

I can come back to the light.

* * *

**BAKUGO POV**

Bakugo closed the door and let Todoroki talk to the Nurses about when visiting hours, then something needed filling out as well and the rest of the conversation was lost as Bakugo looked through the window into her room. Alex lay under the blankets, still and seemingly resting. Her shoulder moved slightly with each breath and her eyelashes stopped fluttering as she sunk deeper. Still, he couldn't find peace in the image. The scratches along her arms, the bruising on her face, the shadows under her eyes and scrapes against her shaved scalp. Sure they had seen her in the hospital plenty times, they had even joked together about her needing to start paying rent after Kamino. But something was different this time. Something that made it hard to let go of the door handle–until he jumped away as Todoroki returned and nudged his arm.

Todoroki raised a brow. "Why're you so jumpy?" His eyes went to the window, peering. "She looks all right, did something change in the last thirty seconds?"

"No, smartass. Was just thinkin'." Bakugo grumbled, zipping up his hoodie and shoving his hands into his pockets. "We heading back to the dorms or what? Don't think there's enough time to see anyone else, Nurse's are fuckin' anal about visitor times around here."

"Yeah, let's head back. No doubt Mr Aizawa will be back to see her soon anyway, they won't throw him out."

"Wanna walk?" Bakugo fell into step beside Todoroki as they made for the stairs.

"Sure, it's not far. Are your legs still stiff after training?"

"Nah just… wanted some air." Bakugo shrugged and headed down the stairs, hating the smell of hospitals and the echoing against blank magnolia walls. Too clean, cold and dead feeling. He shook his head, that word not being allowed in there right now. They were fine, everyone came back, but it could have gone different. Kirishima had been black and blue, and from what FatGum had said it had been close to being way more serious. Then there was Alex. There was no telling what would have happened if she hadn't been found in time.

He missed the last step and shoulder barged the door a bit due to tripping.

The evening air was crisp and he took a long breath, having ended up a few strides ahead of Todoroki. The stair door closed behind them and the steady steps of Todoroki came alongside. He wouldn't likely ask questions, the guy was good with boundaries. Sometimes too good. But in that moment, Bakugo was glad. His friends were back, they were being looked after, and yet his stomach kept churning. Why? Because really he knew why it felt different that time.

It was her eyes.

They started to walk along the made road, it only being a few blocks between the hospital and the school grounds, and the streets were being heavily monitored anyway. Bakugo kicked a can, he kept his head low and wondered if he should ask Todoroki if he had noticed. It might just be in his own head after all. Worrying over nothing. Not that he was worried. That would be stupid. Right?

Todoroki took a long breath. "Bakugo, apart from the obvious… Did she seem… Different?"

Bakugo looked up, finding his classmate frowning at the middle-distance, jaw tight and hands clasping and unclasping at his side, as if trying to grab hold of something and repeatedly failing. Maybe it wasn't just in Bakugo's head.

Todoroki looked at him and raised a brow. "Bakugo?"

"Her eyes." He said, having to clear his throat when his voice came out scratchy. "It was her eyes. Not the blindness or anything but…"

Todoroki nodded slowly, but still looked lost.

Bakugo kicked the can again as they continued walking. "When she woke up after the USJ she was immediately alert, asking after her Dad and all that shit. Then with Kamino too, she was still there, still kinda bright and stuff. But now she… yeah there was something dull. It didn't look right."

"And you don't think it's the blindness quirk?"

Bakugo shook his head. "Nah, it was… deeper than that. I probably sound so fuckin' stupid."

"No." Todoroki took his turn to kick the can. "I just… I don't know how to respond. What does that mean? Dull eyes…"

Bakugo grit his teeth. How to describe it but not sound like he was spelling out doom or something else melodramatic? He huffed. Todoroki wouldn't take it like that anyway. Clearly he had a methodical mind. The guy hadn't even been pissed off when being told Bakugo had made out with the fake Alex, be it his choice or not, most boyfriends would have at least thrown a punch.

"At Kamino…" Bakugo tried to find the words. His nails dug into his palms inside his hoodie pockets. "Even when crawling outta the rubble, being pummeled by All for One, she still had that spark, that… I dunno, determination? It's the same kinda freaky spark that Deku has. It's weird, but it's usually consistent as hell. And even when she… When her back got busted, she was on the ropes and everything, she still had it. But in there just now, there was nothing. She smiled, sure. But it never touched her eyes, she laughed, but it was like hearing it down a tunnel or some shit. I dunno. It's hard to pinpoint but–"

"No, you're right." Todoroki swallowed hard. "Now that you say it, you're totally right. It's the same light that's in Midoryia. I don't understand it either, but it's there. Normally." He looked at his shoes and frowned again. "Maybe it's just that she's so tired? They said a draining quirk had been used on her right?"

"Right." Bakugo nodded, but missed the can when he went for another kick. "It could be just that."

Todoroki cleared his throat. "What else do you think it could be?"

"I dunno… I'm hardly a brain doc."

"No, but you're good at reading her."

"And you ain't?" Bakugo scoffed and raised a brow. Todoroki looked to the side, shrugging. Bakugo glared. "Oi, I'm fuckin' talking to you. Speak."

Todoroki heaved another sigh. "I can hardly claim to be reading her well when I didn't–"

"You did spot it, you moron." Bakugo glared when Todoroki did. "What? You're being a moron so I'll call you one. I get it, it's shitty that we didn't figure it out sooner, it's horrible, but I'm pretty sure getting stabbed due to that mistake is pretty good for balancing Karma. And she doesn't blame us. You knew that the second it happened, just like I did."

"As infuriating as that is, yeah." Todoroki scraped his hair back, a few red hairs mixing with the white, though of course in that light the white looked more like orange. Bakugo looked away and kicked another can, extra hard so it soared ahead of them, nearing the school gate.

"Look, all we gotta do is be there. We're both gonna be helping her with the… well the kinda murdering thoughts or whatever. Aren't we?"

Todoroki nodded, hands clenched.

Bakugo rolled his eyes. "I ain't gonna pry, but I'm gonna go on a limb here and say your experience is to do with your shitty Dad?"

Todoroki was quiet, but Bakugo waited. Despite his own social hard-headedness, even he knew the subject was a touchy one. His own upbringing had likely been a bit odd, his mother was hardly known for being maternal, but he had been loved. No matter what, he had been loved to the ends of the earth. Todoroki had a whole other upbringing. Bakugo knew well enough that he had no idea what Todoroki had endured.

"Out on a limb." Todoroki mumbled.

"Huh?"

Todoroki breathed out through his nose. "It's '_out_ on a limb', not just 'on a limb'."

Bakugo stopped walking.

Todoroki took a couple more steps before doing the same and looking back, apparently unaware of being a total ass. A bird chirped nearby. A car drove past.

Bakugo tilted his head. "That's gotta be the dumbest attempt at a tangent I've ever heard."

Todoroki pursed his lips. "No idea what you mean."

"Y'know exactly what I mean. Now grammar shit aside, on all the limbs ya fuckin' want, am I right? Is that where your 'notes' come from?"

"Why?" The glare reappeared on Todoroki's brow.

"Because we're talking about Alex and I'm just wantin' an idea, jeez never mind then." He continued walking, about to pass by when Todoroki reached and put a hand on his arm. Bakugo paused and looked from the hand to the impassive face.

Todoroki removed the hand. "You're right. Sorry."

"Mhm."

"The notes are from that, yeah. So a fair bit of it is about dealing with anger and impulses like that."

"Sounds perfect, don't need to know more." Bakugo nodded forward. "We moving or what?"

They fell into step again, the light dimming in the sky as they passed under the school gate and headed for the dorms. Lights began to appear in the windows, and no doubt the dorm kitchen would be busy by now with idiots doing things wrong.

"Before we go in…" Todoroki slowed and they stopped a few strides short of the door. "I've got a couple more questions."

"Jesus… Fine, what is it?"

"First, are you planning on mentioning the _full _extent of what Toga did to you?"

Bakugo's mouth closed and he looked down at the path. The simple fact was, telling Todoroki was a lot simpler than telling Alex. Todoroki could quickly put it in the column of 'a fucked up thing a villain did', but Alex would read into it. She would worry she had caused it, that her attitude towards Bakugo had made the villains think it was an angle to use. He didn't want that to mess things up between them. Friendships weren't exactly something he found easy, and the last thing he wanted to turn one sour was an unrequited affection on his part, and her worrying over nothing.

"I dunno." He shrugged.

Todoroki hummed. "It's tricky. They might use it, but then again, right now she has so much happening that it could just send her spiralling into overthinking."

"Exactly." Bakugo groaned. "How about… Not yet, but it's not off the table?"

"I think… All right. That'll have to do for now I think."

Bakugo rocked back on his heels, doing his best not to let the images flash up behind his eyelids. It hadn't been Alex. But it damn well looked like her, down to the last freckled detail. So confusing.

He cleared his throat. "Other question?"

"How close do you think we need to watch her? The last thing I want to do is make her feel studied."

It would be easy to assume someone as quiet and withheld as Todoroki was cold, and even uncaring. But he wasn't. Bakugo wasn't sure if they counted as friends, or just friends of the same person adjacent, or whatever. But he was glad to know the guy a bit better. Whatever that meant in the long run. Somehow Alex must have seen the caring guy under the frost, but then again, she seemed to have seen something in Bakugo too. The girl who had gone blind saw way better than a lot of people. Bakugo rolled his eyes at himself and focused.

"We let her know we're there. We encourage the open moments when she has them and we go apeshit at the word 'fine'." He smirked as Todoroki did a double take, soon reflecting the smirk. "Take it day by day man. She will be too, no doubt."

"Right. Processing."

Bakugo nodded. "Processing."

The fire alarm sounded.

Bakugo grumbled. "Fuck sake, which idiot was it this time…"

"My bet's on Kaminari."

"Agreed."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUN! And there we have it folks, the last update of 2020, what a year eh?! I hope you all have an awesome festive period, however you celebrate or however you can in these mad times. See you on the 14th, REMEMBER, gonna be 3 weeks between now and then as I won't be likely doing anything remotely writing/editing in the space between Christmas and new year, just not likely haha, so I'm putting in a delay now to avoid a delay later! Have a good one folks, thanks to everyone reading, following, faving and reviewing! I LOOVE being able to respond to folks on here!**

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**Zikiashigaku: **Glad you liked the pay off! I wanted the tension RIGHT up there, so thanks for pointing it out! It always intrigued me, the idea of it almost being like sonar or something, kinda like Toph from Avatar the Last Airbender. Yeah this is all really going to hammer home for Alex how important it is to be honest with folks, due to the imposter thing. I want that to shine. Hope you enjoyed it! See you next year! Thanks again for commenting, really makes all the difference!

**Guest: **Not sure if you'll have made it this far as you commented on Chpt 23, but just in case! Thanks for the notes tbh, all welcome, as ever! But really the point of Alex having multiple scars and such was more me wanting to make a comment on how often these characters are torn into, but never left with any visible damage. I think Deku might be the first example of a MC I've seen, reeeeally showing signs of battle damage. Not meant to have anything much to do with her being "desirable". Not really her focus or mine. But anyway, just my reasoning! But totally get why it might also put you off. Hope you kept reading, totally get it if you didn't tho! On the shield point tho, I have to disagree haha, in my mind the issue of the knife vs an explosion etc was the sharpness of the point of impact. BUUT if I didn't do that properly in the scene, then that's totally on me as the writer! I'll be sure to keep such details in mind for the future.


End file.
